When Night Falls
by sachariah
Summary: Order 66. The Dark Times. The Republic is dead, the Jedi are no more. A band of survivors find themselves caught between foes new and old, while searching for their calling in a dark galaxy. Post-ROTS. Featuring Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Cad Bane, & OCs.
1. Introduction

When Night Falls

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>: sachariah_  
><em><strong>Characters<strong>: Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Cad Bane, OCs, misc canon character cameos (Palpatine, Aurra Sing, etc__)_  
><em><em><strong>Genre: <strong>Adventure, Drama, Angst, Romance__  
><em><em><strong>Era<strong>: Post-ROTS, post TCW-S4 AU__  
><em><em><strong>Summary<strong>: Order 66. The Dark Times. The Republic is dead, the Jedi are no more. A band of survivors find themselves caught between foes new and old, while struggling to bring light to a dark galaxy. __

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Introduction<strong>__

* * *

><p>Victory in sight!<p>

...

After three years of brutal conflict, the Grand Army of the Republic and their Jedi leaders have finally struck a staggering blow upon the Separatist cause, repelling General Grievous's bold attack on Coruscant, and bringing an end to Count Dooku's reign of terror.

...

Thrown into disarray, the CIS ranks are forced to give way to the Republic advance, while the Jedi and their clone forces, emboldened by their success, push even deeper into enemy space, driving the droid armies back towards their secret bases.

...

Far in the reaches of the Outer Rim, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and Clone Captain Rex, lead a team of new recruits on the remote world of Tosste, where they plan to construct a Republic listening outpost. But even on this forgotten word, seemingly far from danger, a far more insidious evil is about to be unleashed, changing the fate of the galaxy forever...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I make no claim to Star Wars nor any of the creations of LucasFilm or LucasArts. With the exception of my OCs, I own nothing of the characters, planets or events named in this story._

_Author's Note: Thanks to checking this story out! I warn you, you have a long road ahead of you, but I've done my best to make it interesting, thought-provoking and hopefully a lot of fun. This is a somewhat dark fic, due to the content, and there will be angst and tragedy and possible character death. But it also endeavors to do justice to the themes of faith, hope, and love that make the Star Wars saga special. _

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy, and please review! _


	2. Paradox

Chapter One

_**Paradox**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste. 1 Standard hour before the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay boys, break's over. Let's get back to work."<p>

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano sprang to her feet from the small crate on which she had been seated. . Her boots met the ground with a soft crunch as she waved her men back towards the construction zone.

_There's a reason there's almost nothing in the Archives about Tostte_, she mused to herself as she scanned the barren horizon. There just wasn't much of interest about this forgotten corner of a starchart. Despite a breathable atmosphere, the planet's lack of liquid water resulted in an almost total absence of lifeforms of any kind, other than the occasional patch of algae. According to the planetary and meteorological scanners, the only significant moisture was in the atmosphere, which blanketed the globe in a shroud of sluggish gray haze. And due to its unusual tilt and location in orbit, there were no weather patterns to break the monotony.

For all practical purposes, Tosste was a gravel heap drifting in through space. _And about as interesting as it sounds._

Ahsoka's nostrils flared in a mixture of distaste and muted frustration as her gaze lingered on the gloomy scenery. Behind her, clones were already at the site, and shouts and the whine of power drills began to fill the stifling silence of the planet. Ahsoka shifted in place, trying to thwart the feeling of lethargy that seemed to permeate the air. She needed to move, needed to be with her men, and oversee. This _was_ her 'mission', after all.

If it even deserved the name.

_Not that I mind getting another assignment all to my own, but_ here_?_ she thought as she turned to follow her subordinates. _We're right in the middle of the biggest Separatist assault of the war yet, while Master Skywalker and Obi-Wan are taking on Dooku and Greivous, and I'm out here playing with... blocks?_

Admittedly, 'playing blocks' wasn't how it was listed in their official mission objectives, but there was a 'toyish' aspect to this project. Their team - primarily composed of freshly minted clone engineers - had been commissioned to erect a prototype 'prefabricated listening outpost.' The unimaginative title pretty much said it all: a remote outpost constructed with prefabricated components that were designed to be easily adapted to build many different structures.

Her team's little excursion would mark the system's first field test. While the Tostte system had little strategic significance, its distance both from the Core and from the frontlines made it an ideal place to test such a system. In theory, using components like those that comprised this prototype, much larger bases could be quickly and cheaply be erected anywhere with solid ground, and perhaps even oceans or in orbit.

_How utterly fascinating_, Ahsoka thought, as she made her way towards the construction site. The manufacturer's representative who had briefed them for this mission of course found the concept unimaginably exciting, and while Ahsoka certainly appreciated the strategic significance, assigning an experienced Jedi Commander _and_ a veteran Captain to oversee this sort of task seemed like... overkill.

And it didn't help that she secretly found blowing up bases to be much more preferable to building them.

"Chip!" she called out as she approached the team assigned with assembling the sensor spire before it was raised into position. "Did you update your specs before you started wiring the transmitter?"

"Sir!" the young clone technician snapped to attention at her query. "Initiated an update to structural and sensor specifications at eleven hundred on the tick! All data has been downloaded and verified! Sir!"

Ahsoka felt a strange smile ease its way to her face at the tech's ultra-proper lingo. _He's a shiny, alright._

"Thanks, carry on. Oh, and Chip?" She cocked her head and tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Feel free to loosen up just a little, we're all friends around here, you know."

"Sir! Yes sir!"

_Or not._ Ahsoka restrained the urge to roll her eyes, and instead gave an approving nod before moving on to the next block. Without any of the veterans around to reassure or introduce them, it was natural for these new troopers to be a bit formal and insecure. Even Rex had noted that many of these men seemed rather 'wound tight', as he put it.

With the Captain directing a scout squad elsewhere on the small planet, Ahsoka was the only superior present, and the first Jedi most of these men had served under.

_Still, I'm sure it won't be long before they get comfortable with things,_ she decided as she made the rounds, stopping from time to time to give a word of advice or support as the clones began to work in earnest. The whine of powered hydrospanners and the hisses of duraplast seals being snapped together blended into the dull cacophony of construction, with only the occasional trooper calling out an instruction over the external voice really wasn't much else for her to do at this point, and Ahsoka's thoughts wandered as did her feet while she milled about the site.

The inactivity on her part was chafing, and despite her best efforts, Ahsoka's fists clenched in frustration. _I know I'm still a Padawan, but I just can't understand why anyone would assign this sort of a mission to me._

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had a pretty good idea why.

Ahsoka shook her head once, in a half-hearted attempt to distract herself from the place where she knew her thoughts were taking her. Failing to do that, she ceased her movement, coming to a halt some meters away from the perimeter with her eyes staring unseeingly at the work site. Briefly she hoped none of the men could see her frown, and was thankful - and a little disappointed - that Rex wasn't around to notice her distress.

She really wasn't sure what she would say to him, if he had been.

Ahsoka wasn't sure exactly when it had started. The change in her Master had been subtle, and she really hadn't noticed it till fairly recently. There was a tension between her and Master Skywalker that hadn't been in the beginning... or maybe it had. _He's so evasive sometimes, it's hard to know._

But now it was undeniable. Something was coming between Ahsoka and the brash Jedi Knight that was theoretically her mentor and confidante. Something more than his secretiveness about his childhood on Tatooine, more than his growing propensity towards violent outbursts and aggression, and more than his 'secret' - and surely unrequited - crush on Padme 'Senator Amidala'.

Whatever the ultimate reason, Ahsoka had found her Master to be growing more distant, more estranged, during the past few months. Sometimes Ahsoka doubted he even slept regularly anymore. He spent most of his time on Coruscant away on 'errands', leaving his apprentice with only the good men of the 501st as company, unless Barriss or another friendly Jedi happened to be at the Temple; a rare occurrence, these days.

The extended absences had grown to a point where Ahsoka sometimes wondered if Master Skywalker remembered he had a Padawan at all. She probably should have said something about it; Master Plo or Master Yoda would certainly not approve if they knew how often Anakin was AWOL, as it were.

But somehow she never got around to it. It didn't help that Ahsoka had secretly begun to... 'enjoy his extended absence. She didn't _dislike_ her Master, not at all, of _course_ not. But his mood swings had become a bit much to tolerate lately, and she learned a lot more anyway during her times with Rex and the troopers, or even fellow Jedi, than she ever did listening to her Master's unsettling and sometimes cryptic rants about the Council's decisions.

But the ironic thing was, that even after withdrawing from her normal activities, Master Skywalker seemed to always be on hand to make timely, overprotective decisions on her behalf.

And this particular mission was no different.

So when the Council elected to send Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi to oversee the Outer Rim Sieges - an assignment considered too exacting for a mere _Padawan_ - Ahsoka really shouldn't have been surprised that he had - _thoughtfully_ - taken the time to recommend her to take this scout mission to Tostte, ensuring that she would be marooned on this safe and harmless world even after he was rushed back to the Core to repel Grievous's latest assault. The battle over Coruscant had been won by the time Ahsoka and her time heard of it, and even Rex had to admit the frustration of being so far from the frontlines during such a critical engagement.

_See, Master, even_ Rex _knows this doesn't make any sense!_

The thought of the Captain took the edge from her musings, however, and Ahsoka's scowl softened to a frown as she sighed. Rex understood her frustration all too well, even if he was a bit more... refined in his opinion than she. Normally Rex would have had something supportive to say, but this time even he had to admit he was stumped. _"I'm sure he's got a reason, kid,"_ he offered with a helpless shrug.

Maybe Master Skywalker did have a reason, but Ahsoka felt pretty sure she'd just as well believe he didn't. None of the reasons she could come up with were particularly palatable anyway. _He's as likely to have sent me out here just to avoid thinking about me as anything else._

She winced at the bitterness of the thought, and then pushed it away with an inward shrug as she tried to focus on the work site. Maybe it would be just as well if she just didn't think about him, anyway. It wasn't like anyone else cared for her opinion.

Nobody except Rex, anyway.

Walking towards the construction zone, Ahsoka began to slowly circle the perimeter once more, her eyes glancing from each small huddle of men as they worked. The three squads had broken into smaller teams of four or five men, each unit taking a discrete portion of the work. Two teams were inside the shell of the structure, completing the construction of the exterior enclosure that walked in the base. Others were involved in assembling the sensors and other gear, like Chip and his men. Each group worked in perfect unison, each man ready to assist his fellow, and even with little or no field experience together they seemed to function wonderfully as partners, and, as time went on, even friends.

It reminded Ahsoka of the way things used to be not so long ago, back when she and 'Skyguy' used to be-

_Stop it. I can't afford to worry about him now. He certainly isn't worrying about me._ Master Skywalker could take care of his own problems, since he clearly was losing interest in his Padawan's input anyway. Besides, Rex and the clones were better company.

The clones.

She tended to think about these men a lot more than her own Master, these days.

She couldn't help it, really. Ahsoka had always spent a large portion of her time with the clone troopers of the 501st, and other units as well. And with her Master's withdrawing and his frequent outings with a certain Senator, the tough, battle-hardened and fun-loving men of the 501st Elite had become Ahsoka's sole source of sentient companionship. Not that Ahsoka complained. Other Jedi might regard the clones as 'beneath' them in some way, but not she.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. From her close ties with the men of Torrent Company - probably now recovering from the recent battle over Coruscant - to her more casual acquaintances with the rank and file troopers, Ahsoka found herself identifying with the clones more and more.

Captain Rex in particular, but that was perfectly understandable, since she had known him ever since she went to the frontlines. He sort of represented the clones in general, but he was... different, at the same time. Rex was mentor, and a friend. She worked with him, fought alongside him, and trusted him with her life and more. She knew his traits, understood his mannerisms, and knew how to appreciate the things that made him and every one of his brothers unique.

She doubted the average Jedi could say them same. But then again, it wasn like Ahsoka had ever fit in with the 'average' Jedi.

Given that the preponderance of her time was spent with them, it was no surprise that Ahsoka began to wonder as much about the destiny of the clones as her own. With the war seemingly at a pivotal point, and the tide of the conflict finally turning in the Republic's favor, a gnawing question was beginning to assert itself on her mind.

What about the clone army? What would happen to them? Fives? Cody? Kix? Rex? The Grand Army still stood over a million strong, far more than the Republic needed should the war finally come to a close. What would happen to them when the fighting was over?

It was a fairly obvious question, on the surface of it. And yet, it was one that no one seemed inclined to ask at all. The GAR was a top-notch fighting force if ever there was one, but those capabilities came at a cost. The clone army was an economic black hole, and it seemed that it had been produced for the purpose of a single war.

What use could the Republic possibly have for so vast an army, once the Separatists were defeated?

It was a chilling question, one that sparked more questions and doubts the longer she pondered it. These men had no families, no homes to return to when the fighting was over. Nor were there any mechanism for clones to leave the army, and most would never choose to do so anyway.

Ahsoka had tried to broach the subject with Rex several times before. He was evasive, something that used to surprise her, but that had lately become a more common occurrence. While the change was not as drastic as for Master Skywalker, the battle-hardened Captain had also grown more reclusive, though he was still more open to her than to anyone else in the battalion. Unlike Skywalker, Ahsoka knew _why_ Rex had changed.

_Umbara._

The losses had been horrific. Master Krell's betrayal had left the Council stunned and embarrassed, further damaging the public perception of the entire Order. But it was the tragic friendly fire incident, the turning of friends against each other, that had left Captain Rex sullen and distant for many weeks, and Ahsoka felt sure that a part of him died that day.

It wasn't that fateful campaign alone that had tarnished Rex's enthusiasm and bravado, Ahsoka knew that. He had been through many tragic engagements before and since, and there was no reason to expect anything different in the future.

But the conflict on that shadowy world had marked a turning point for Rex. He did become more reclusive, but he would speak candidly to Ahsoka, upon occasion. She knew he now shared similar fears to herself. She knew that, though he was loathe to admit it, Rex was worried about what was coming for him and his brothers, when the war ended. He would excuse himself when she probed too far, and evade her increasingly direct questioning.

What happened to soldiers without a war to fight?

One day, some weeks ago now, Ahsoka had grown so frustrated she all but _ordered_ him to tell her what he did know, even though she had a feeling he didn't have any more insight than her.

She was right. Rex, for all his smarts and sharp mind, simply didn't know what would happen to him when the war ended. He became sullen and edgy as he answered her.

_"I don't know, kid. I'm not sure anyone's thought out that far."_

It was a frightening thought, for herself as much as for Rex. Ahsoka may not have looked forward to the mundane elements of the remainder of her training, but he had a place, and a way of life to return to. But now, she was beginning to realize her own time leading the clones was coming to a close, and she had not the slightest idea where they would go, or when - if - she'd see any of them again.

And it seemed quite likely that she never would. Rex told her of rumors that traveled the ranks, whispers of grisly ends for troopers that had outlived their usefulness. _Reconditioning_ was the hot topic among tired veteran clones huddled in their barracks after duty. What if the clones were to be sold back to the Kaminoans who had produced them, to be processed and used as material for further 'research'?

The mere idea was _horrid_. Ahsoka had stared in abject horror as Rex explained the concept. It was _criminal._ How could so many men, who laid down their lives for the Republic and it's citizens, be simply thrown away once danger had been averted?

It wasn't possible. It couldn't happen, of course not. Some role would be found for the clone army, it was just a matter of time.

She told Rex that.

_"I... I sure hope so, kid."_

There wasn't much confidence in his tone, another trait of Rex's that had been sabotaged by Umbara.

Unfortunately, Ahsoka had nothing with which to bolster Rex's assurance. She couldn't believe the clone army would be simply shipped back as human scrap, there _had_ to be another way, another place for the clones.

But what would it be?

And would it be anything less grim than the nightmare Rex spoke of? Could really trust the Republic to treat these bred soldiers with any sort of respect or concern?

_Yeah, right._

It wasn't the first time Ahsika doubted the moral superiority of the system she fought for.

She still remembered the occasion when she had confronted Rex, when he had told her about the horrific reconditioning theory. They stood alone aboard the grounded _Twilight._ He had shifted about, uncomfortable with the discussion, a stark break from his usual openness towards her. She remembered how his voice grew cold, his limbs stiff, and his presence seemed to echo with something akin to _fear_.

_"It's all... an unknown, Commander. But logistically and logically, it doesn't make sense to keep around an army of this magnitude. We're worth something to the Kaminoans, and I'm not sure who else. Once the war ends, there's no need to-"_

_"It won't happen, Rex,"_ she had interrupted, her voice growing taught from the shock and the inevitability of it all. Her body trembled, her hand gripping his as she whispered a promise she knew she had no ability to keep. _"There will be another way, there has to be. I can't accept that they'd do something like that to you. I won't_ let _them do anything to you._"

Rex had looked at her, seemingly conflicted, as though part of him was wanting to break of a conversation about his own plight.

At her steadfast gaze, he finally murmured, _"Whatever does happen, it's not your fault, kid."_

_That_ wasn't a response that satisfied her in the least.

_"Rex, I mean it."_ she insisted, her tone becoming more of a plea than a reassurance. _"Please... tell me nothing will happen to you."_

Her composure had deteriorated horribly by that point, and she still remembered the torn look on Rex's face as he wavered between deflecting her fear and trying to allay it.

She remembered her eyes had closed at that point, as she fought to quell the sickening feeling welling inside her. Then she felt his gloved hand on her shoulder, and his low, gravely voice as he spoke.

_"Don't worry about me, sir. It'll be alright."_

She opened her eyes to look up at him, trusting that Rex couldn't discern the redness in her eyes, even though he probably could. He held her gaze for a moment, then answered her unspoken question.

_"We'll be alright, Ahsoka._"

That had been the end of that discussion. Something about the tension between them had been... 'off', and Ahsoka felt they shouldn't be there any longer. They bid each other goodnight, parted, and Ahsoka returned to her quarters to spend another night in sleepless worry.

The subject had never come up again, probably because there was nothing more to say about it. But Ahsoka remembered. So did Rex. She knew when they met each other's eyes, when there was no status reports to exchange or orders to be given, when their gazes flashed to each other and Ahsoka knew that he knew what she was thinking.

What would happen to them? All of them?

Would things _really_ be alright?

Rex had no answers, and Ahsoka wouldn't torture him by asking anymore. But neither could she shake the ominous feeling that something was going to change, and soon. The war might be coming to an end, but it was leaving a darkened galaxy in its wake, and a Republic that was only weaker and more corrupt than ever before.

There wasn't a bright future for any of them.

On that _unhopeful_ note, Ahsoka shook her head, and forced her limbs into motion as she began another walkaround of the site, trying to push the weightier questions out of her mind and engross herself in the work. These men were still her responsibility, and she couldn't let herself ruminate any longer.

Searching for a ready distraction as she again approached the work site, Ahsoka's eyes wandered to the nearest assemblage of base parts, lying unused on the gravelly surface. It was quite a clever system, actually. The modular components were quite flexible in their design, and could be connected in many different ways, each piece mating to the other with an airtight and pressure-ready seal, and all without being overly confusing to even an untrained field trooper.

This particular outpost was to be laid out in a hexagonal shape, about forty meters in width, with the tall central spire fitted with sensor arrays and transmitters. Several men were now climbing all over of the structure, using a simple assortment of powered tools to join the final sections of reinforced duraplast, the high-pitched wail of their pneumatic hydrospanners broken by the hisses and claps of the pressure-ready seals joining together.

_At least the manufacturer's rep was right about the ease-of-assembly part._ They had only started construction one rotation ago, and were already getting close to completion. And that without any prior experience other than a single teardown during the briefing. Considering that they had orbited Tosste for nearly a standard week before landing, the assembly was going by ridiculously fast, though they would be onplanet for some time yet, testing and sending back field observations to command.

Ahsoka frowned at the thought, then shrugged to herself, and continued her walk around, keeping a watchful eye on the progress.

As she rounded the North wing, she saw the main blast door was being lifted into position. They hadn't been able to acquire any heavy machinery before this mission - according to the representative it was unnecessary anyway - so the heavy durasteel slabs were being slid in place by hand. Cull, one of the new Sergeants that had joined the 501st during their last stay on Coruscant, had left his position to assist his men as they struggled with the awkward load.

"Commander! You don't suppose some Jedi tricks would be appropriate right about now?" Cull's voice was strained with the effort, but with a clear strain of characteristic joviality discernible behind his still-unmarked bucket.

Ahsoka smirked. "Hmm..." she murmured, placing a finger under her chin in consideration. "I'm sorry Sergeant, I'm afraid that would be classified as a use of excessive Force." She nodded sagely. "It's against the rules, you know."

She could almost hear Cull's grin from under his bucket as he chuckled, despite the weight of the blast door frame over his shoulder. "With respect... Commander, I think the entire Grand Army knows you as the... ugh... the second biggest rule-breaker on the frontlines." He paused to catch his breath, panting a little as he tried to steady the precarious load.

Ahsoka frowned in mock hurt. "Only number two?"

"Affirmative sir, nobody breaks more rules than the General." He grunted a bit as the frame shifted above him and the other clones.

"You're a fast learner," she remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Usually takes a few more missions before the new boys figure that out."

Cull winced, straining to get the doors closer to their destination. "But if it's all the same to you... I think we've found a... rule for you to break," he grimaced again, "It's a... weightier one."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the lame quip. "You know Cull boy, you were doing great till that last one."

The Sergeant chuckled again, then exhaled with relief along with his fellow clones as the frame began to slowly lift from off their shoulders and towards the waiting opening.

"I don't see why you don't just do the whole job yourself," he remarked, watching the frame magically slide into position. He slipped his helmet from his head and ran a hand across his close-cropped hair. "You could completely replace our engineering team."

Ahsoka's eyes closed in concentration, her hands raised above her head, palms facing the floating door as she gently eased it upwards, till the frame struck its supports in the newly erected wall with a clang.

She let out a loud breath. "You wonder, huh," she answered, wiping her brow with a little more vigor than necessary. "It's a _lot_ harder than it looks."

Cull's eyes seem to twinkle as he smirked. "It'd better be," he shot back with a wink, earning a round of laughter from Ahsoka and the rest of the squad.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 42/12)_

_Major updates to Ahsoka's portrayal, as well as some clean up in that regard. Umbara gets a mention, and that will continue throughout most of these revisions._

_Thanks for reading; please review!_

__**Revision Review Note**: If you've already reviewed this chapter, but would like to do so again, you can log out and review anonymously (just enter your penname in the "name" box), OR just send me a PM. Thank you so much for your time!__


	3. Experience

Chapter Two

_**Experience**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste. 0.7 Standard hours before the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>He had said so himself; experience outranked everything.<p>

But right now, Captain Rex was pretty sure those words belonged to another life, perhaps another man altogether. The words were certainly true -Rex was alive today thanks to hard-earned experience - but they now sounded grim, morbid even in his head. Which probably said more about his current mental state than anything else. Many a trial had taken its toll on this veteran clone officer: of time, space, war, and more than anything else, experience.

Experience that he'd rather forget.

But one didn't just forget looking over a fresh roster and realizing that another squad hadn't made it back. _Teth._ Or watching a comrade fall only to abandon him during an extraction. _Echo._ Or gazing into hundreds of lifeless eyes that mirrored your own, the expressions of agony and shock that were repeated on world after world, each one a reminder of another failure, another statistic, another _experience_.

And each one paling in the recollection of lifting the helmet off of a supposed 'imposter', to see those same, identical eyes staring accusingly back at him, their life torn from them by nothing less than his own misguided but always impeccable aim.

_Umbara._

Shaking his head, Rex forced himself to focus on the planetary sensor readout over his datapad, while running through mission details in his head. Out of habit he tilted his head up and made a visual sweep, his HUD scoping the indistinct horizon where rolling clouds of fog melded with Tosste's gravel dunes. Concentrating on the present was one of the few ways he knew to keep the darker thoughts quieted, even if his current deployment provided little to dwell upon.

That wasn't to say there were no positives to this mission. He could be fairly confident that he wouldn't be losing any men, for once. But even that fact was tempered with the knowledge that the core of the 501st was no doubt reeling from having repelled the largest Separatist assault of the war, while their Captain was away leading a batch of shinies on a test run. Sergeant Appo was a stable trooper, and would no doubt see to it that the men were operating effectively, but that was small comfort.

What made this assignment truly frustrating was the fact that Rex simply wasn't needed to perform surface scans of an insignificant planet on the Outer Rim, let alone oversee the construction of a listening post. Orders were orders, Rex knew that all too well. Still, this wasn't the sort of job he was cut out for.

But General Skywalker - for all his unpredictabilities - was quite adamant about this one thing: that Captain Rex would accompany Ahsoka - Commander Tano - whenever she was away from Skywalker's side. Which was the rule rather than the exception, these days, but that was another issue altogether. Ahsoka was certainly capable and competent, but from what Rex knew of some of the Padawan's recent... 'adventures', he couldn't say he blamed Skywalker for being a little apprehensive.

Though he did have misgivings.

A small chime and a green indicator announced that the final scanning pass was complete. Rex removed his datapad from the speeder-mounted sensor array, transferring the data to the main computer before clearing the pad's memory. Rex sent out a simple text comm to the others to return to the base, then hoisted himself into the speeder bike. Normally an officer wouldn't have taken a scouting role like this, but given the quiet nature of this mission, Rex decided to make an exception for once. He had elected to take the Northwest quadrant, since somebody had to do it.

If he were honest with himself, there were other reasons. Rex was never one to seek time to himself, away from the constant activity and danger that was the life of a clone trooper. But just this once... he felt like he needed a moment to step back, away from the men, away from the Jedi, and try to sort out the tangle of thoughts and contradiction that composed his mind, lately.

Chief of which, was in the form of the Jedi. Two Jedi specifically, and one in particular.

General Skywalker.

Umbara might have thrown Rex's beliefs about the Jedi into disarray, but he was sure he would never doubt that Anakin Skywalker was a good man at his core. Brave, smart, caring, and always thinking outside the box. But the young Jedi General was also a walking contradiction. He was brave, yet could be reduced to childlike fright for his friends. Smart, but capable of foolish and sometimes downright stupid decisions. Caring enough risk his life saving a single grunt in one battle, only to lead scores of elite troopers to their deaths to prove a point to General Kenobi. And for all his freethinking ingenuity, he seemed trapped on a prison of his own making, alone in fears and doubts that were well hidden behind his hero's mask - or at least hidden from his fellow Jedi. It was hard to hide anything from a clone.

And that included other... aspects to the General's personality. Rex had long suspected that Skywalker was 'involved' with Naboo's Senator Amidala. Likely a mutual relationship; an affair, they called it. One could always count on Skywalker to be on a short fuse when a mission involved the Senator being in harm's way - and Force have mercy if he couldn't be there in person to rescue her.

But for all his insight on his Jedi General, comrade, and friend, Rex was at a loss when it came to deciphering some of his recent behavior. The periods of sullenness were lasting much longer than he recalled them, and there was a sense of disinterest exhibited far too often for Rex's liking. On the battlefield, Skywalker was growing even more prone to bursts of aggression, a far cry from his usual dark but good-natured combat demeanor.

Rex dialed in the bike's ignition key, settling into the seat as it roared to life. A twist of the throttle bars, and the speeder accelerated away, a cloud of grit and gravel in its wake. He set a course for the base, and returned to his musing.

General Skywalker, and his emotional schizophrenia were one thing. Skywalker's young protégée was another. Ahsoka Tano had come a long, long way since Rex met her. And not just in matters of active combat. In the wake of General Pong Krell's ghastly betrayal, and the horrific slaughter that resulted, the young Jedi had proven to be the only one of her kind to provide Rex with the understanding he needed to move on.

It wasn't enough - nothing could be enough to wash his brothers' blood from his hands - but it was more than anyone else had offered. Rex had the utmost respect for his young Commander, and valued her friendship as much as his closest brother. Even now, as Rex struggled with the doubts and fears of a tired veteran, recalling the flash of her smile was enough to keep the darkness at bay for just a moment. Given her support - and their long-standing friendship - it was probably to be expected that Rex take an interest in the Commander's own struggles. He had never hesitated to do so, and their relationship had always been one of mutual trust and respect.

But no matter how extensively he and Ahsoka confided in each other, there was one bond that trumped all others, where Rex would stand aside and let his Commander and General work things out without him.

Or at least, that was what was supposed to happen.

The change was gradual, but hardly missed by Rex or any of the men who lived and fought beside the brash Jedi General and his equally assertive Padawan. The two argued far less often, for once, and while that could have been a positive development, Rex saw right through it. It wasn't that the two very-vocal-Jedi didn't disagree or have passionate opinions. It was that neither of them cared enough to bother discussing them. It didn't appear to be a conscious shift – the few times he managed to bring it up to the Commander she responded quite sourly - but something had indeed come between them, and Rex had a feeling that Ahsoka would suffer for it.

War changed people, and not always for the better. Rex had learned that much. He'd seen the changes first hand, in the empty eyes and blank stares of new troopers after facing their first battle. He'd seen it in the grim, morbid sort of humor that had become ARC Five's trademark.

It wasn't just the clones, and it wasn't just Skywalker. In the past one could count on General Obi-Wan Kenobi to give the younger Jedi a good shakedown regarding his responsibility to his own Padawan. But now even the elder Master seemed more distant, and his admonitions to his former apprentice at times seemed weary, resigned.

The war was changing Skywalker. Changing General Kenobi. Changing Rex, and all his brothers. And Rex couldn't shake the feeling that it was changing Ahsoka as well.

He couldn't shake it, probably because he knew it was all too true.

Some of the changes didn't seem so bad at first, but Rex had learned that there was a black nerf in every herd. And one of those seemingly harmless transitions had everything to do with the one relationship that seemed otherwise a safe-haven in the ever-darkening life of the 501st's Captain. His unorthodox Commander, brilliant comrade, and loyal friend.

It wasn't just the two of them. Aside from her closer-than-typical friendship with himself, Ahsoka had always been attentive to the men under her command. It was refreshing, and good for morale. She took the time to get to know each trooper, especially the shinies; men like Jesse, Hardcase, and Tup all received special attention from their young CO. For a long time Rex smiled inwardly, and knew he and his men had a good – if still inexperienced – leader.

But now as the years had passed, as the brave and lethal Jedi warrior replaced the over-eager youngling, Rex was realizing that her closeness - both towards him and his brothers - was becoming dominant, even as her relationship with Skywalker had steadily deteriorated, and Rex was nothing if not quick to connect navpoints.

For Ahsoka, these men, and himself in particular, were beginning to take her Master's place.

It wasn't hard to see why. Skywalker all but ignored her now, and she seemed to be increasing content to do likewise. He spent every spare moment away from her - and the 501st - presumably spending his leave with his Senator friend. Ahsoka now spent far more time with the clones than with her Master, and it was only natural that she would begin to identify with them.

To add to Rex's growing confusion, the General had lately begun to take advantage of the fact, apparently deciding that the Captain's presence was an effective substitute for his own training his Padawan. And now, with Skywalker and Kenobi absent first for the Outer Rim campaigns, and now the battle of Coruscant, it seemed Ahsoka was fully without a mentor, except for Captain Rex.

Rex was no Jedi, but he knew this wasn't right. Ahsoka was a comrade, and a close friend. Rex truly enjoyed her company, and appreciated the chance to teach her, though as of late she truly required little of his own instruction.

He almost chuckled beneath his bucket. Sometimes it seemed she was the one doing the instructing, these days.

But that wasn't enough. Ahsoka was an apprentice, and she needed her Master. She wasn't going to become a clone officer someday. She was going to be a Jedi Knight. Rex couldn't teach her how to do that.

But it didn't look like Skywalker could, either.

Rex leaned forward on the control columns to increase the speed a couple notches, his helmet's noise filter adjusting automatically to drown out the roar of the afterburner. A quick status report confirmed that the other scouts had arrived at the base; Rex's sector being the farthest removed meaning he would be in transit for few minutes.

He gave an ETA, before killing the comm and returning to his thoughts. There were other, more troubling ways that he worried for Ahsoka. Despite the friendly nickname, Rex was finding himself all too aware that his superior wasn't exactly a 'kid' anymore. And that in spite of the fact that she had finally transitioned to attire more 'befitting' of a Jedi, to say nothing of less alluring. He had found himself cornering far too many men after allegations of inappropriate comments or gestures. Yet another of the General's roles that Rex was being forced to fill. No one dared treat Skywalker's apprentice that way, not when the General was anywhere nearby. But lately, he rarely was, and his young, fit and very female Padawan was so easy on the eyes.

Though it pained him to admit it, Rex had noticed, too.

But he was her friend, and he could control himself. Not so for many of his younger subordinates, especially the latest recruits from Kamino. Rex found it was quite easy to show them the error of their ways. Easy to headlock the offending trooper, drag him into the barracks and dress him down in front of his squadmates. It never happened twice with the same group. Nobody who valued their pride got on Captain Rex's bad side. It was easy.

Too easy. Rex sometimes wondered if maybe it was he who needed the dressing down.

But he could control himself, and he did. It just took more effort than he'd like. But he couldn't deny that things were growing more complicated, and the tension between them wasn't helping. Ahsoka looked to Rex as more than a fellow officer, or even a mentor. He was an equal at very least, and a comrade, and a friend. She could speak to him about things she never dared say to her Master, and Rex found himself... enjoying that fact, far too much.

It needed to stop. Aside from becoming a distraction, Rex never knew if he'd return from the next mission. He'd been lucky, so far. But there was no guarantee his good fortune would hold. Ahsoka couldn't afford to be so close to a man who couldn't promise to be there for her. Or a man whose own control over his less-than-professional urges was not up to par with that of a Jedi.

Then again, Skywalker didn't appear to measure up to that particular standard either.

But Skywalker _was_ a good man. Rex had seen him many times patiently – and impatiently – work Ahsoka through some of the most nerve wracking and disturbing situations, and while tempers flared frequently, he could see the deep trust each had in the other.

But all that was long past, now. And as that relationship began to unravel, Rex had a unsettling feeling that much of her trust was being transferred to himself. It was a burden he was never trained to bear, and it weighed heavily on him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the faith Ahsoka put in him. But he didn't feel that he was worthy of it.

He sighed into his helmet. A glance at the GPS projected over his visor gave him his position. Thirty klicks out. Not too far, at this speed. He shifted in the seat, trying to ease the stiffness settling into his back. He did trust Ahsoka Tano. She was his Commander, and his friend. And she trusted him. And so the unnatural circle was completed, as a Force-blind soldier found himself taking a place as confidant and friend of a young Jedi. Rex was sure he couldn't give her what she really needed. But he'd give her what he had.

The war would be over, someday. Once this conflict was past, he would likely never see her again, no matter what fate awaited himself and the remainder of the Grand Army. It would be hard to accept, but it was for the best, even if he had difficulty seeing a warrior like Ahsoka Tano returning to a peacetime setting. Maybe she'd need a new Master altogether, or perhaps Skywalker would finally settle down after the action was behind him. Ahsoka wouldn't have to worry about Rex, anymore. She would have no more reason to think about CC-7567 anymore.

That thought bothered Rex more than it should have. After all he had been through, after everything he had suffered to bring this war to an end... it didn't seem fair that the only good thing in his life would be taken from him in the end.

And yet, it couldn't be helped. The war would be over. It would be good for her. And that mattered much more than his own future, let alone his... contentment.

A flash in the corner of his HUD alerted him to an incoming holo transmission. _Classified channel. Requires immediate response. Coruscant?_ he wondered at the blinking indicator. There wasn't a scheduled transmission for today.

And why were they signaling him instead of Ahsoka?

Questions aside, it was obviously urgent, so he accepted the transmission with a quick blink. His grip on the control bars tightened as his vision was divided between the terrain rushing past him, and a lone figure in flickering translucent blue that was superimposed over his HUD.

_Outer Rim, Tosste. 0.5 Standard hours before the execution of Contingency Order 66._

"Great work, guys," Ahsoka announced, with a nod of approval. The spire was in place, and with it, the rest of the outer shell of the outpost. With the exterior assembled and sealed, it was now just a matter of outfitting the station with the sensory equipment and transmitters they had been supplied with, and the field tests could begin. "Why don't you all take five before we start loading the gear. I'll go over the specs one more time."

The clones responded affirmatively, and began to scatter, some making their way towards their encampment, others finding seats amidst the packing crates and discarded sections of duraplast. Ahsoka retrieved her datapad, loading the base's construction specifications, and began to make her way towards the newly erected structure.

"Need any help, Commander?"

She turned to see Cull approaching, his own datapad in hand. "If you want, fine by me," she answered with a nod. "I just want to be sure everything's in order before we start hauling the gear in." She turned her attention back to the datapad. "It looks great, but it never hurts to do a double take."

The Sergeant acknowledged her with another nod, and began to circle the base in the opposite direction. "I'll come around this side, sir," he called out. "We'll meet in the middle."

"Take care of yourself, shiny," she called back, with a grin.

"I think I can manage this one, Commander," he responded with a smirk, followed by a short laugh. "I'll try not to stir up any bloodthirsty, Togruta-eating, eh... rocks..."

Ahsoka responded with a roll of the eyes. "Ha, ha."

The two parted ways, each going over the new structure with a careful eye, cross-referencing each joint and seam with the meticulous assembly directions with which they were provided. Ahsoka noted with some annoyance that Cull would actually do a better job than she, due to the not-insignificant height advantage. She may have grown the past few years, but she was certainly not Master Shaak Ti.

She wasn't a Jedi Knight, either.

As with any repetitive task, Ahsoka soon fell into a comfortable routine, looking first at the section of material in question, glancing at her pad, paging to the next screen, and repeating the process. As the inspection became internalized, her thoughts wandered.

She may not have been a Knight yet, but she was still Jedi. Still a member of that exclusive caste of peacekeepers, that lately did little but wage war. There was irony in that thought, one about which she had spoken with her friend Barriss Offee - recently Knighted herself - several times. To be blunt, Ahsoka Tano had never experienced what it was like to "keep the peace" - ever since she became a Padawan, all she'd known was war. Not unlike the clones. Maybe that's why they got along so well.

At any rate, Barriss had been a Padawan for much longer than she, and had been on many assignments prior to the start of the war. The older Padawan - now Knight - didn't see that the end of the conflict would bring about a major change in their roles. The Jedi would be given an objective, and if necessary, any resources needed to complete it. You did your duty, and, provided you survived, eventually headed back to the Temple, and waited for the next assignment. In the meantime, you studied, meditated, and trained. It was a routine that never really changed with outside circumstances. It was part of the Jedi way.

_Just like Barriss to see things so straightforward._ Ahsoka respected Barriss's opinion, but she couldn't see things being the same after the war as they were now, not in that way. Then again, even that attitude likely reflected an un-Jedi-like attachment. She was too close to the men under her command to pass them off as 'resources' needed to complete a mission. Not that Barriss meant it that way, but Ahsoka just couldn't be pragmatic about it.

And how could she? She risked her life, with them and for them, almost every day. She'd seen so many of them sacrifice their lives to save hers. And she'd come close to doing the same many times. How could she just walk away from them, as if they never existed? And then if there was no place for them after the war...

Ahsoka scowled and shook her head, furrowing her brow at a random joint in the outpost wall. She couldn't let her thoughts take her to places she had no control over. It wasn't the time to worry about that now; then again, when _would_ it be time, except when it was too late?

_Patience_. Yes, patience. Of course. She could practically hear her Master telling her that. That is, if she could recall the last time he'd told her anything, other than why she couldn't be with him where she belonged.

_Not that you really want to be with him any more than he seems to._

The thought was jarring, and Ahsoka found herself almost oblivious to her own activity as a mixture of remorse and resentment built inside. This was going too far. Yes, her Master was clearly hiding from her, and was becoming more and more difficult to deal with, but that didn't excuse herself. She had been guilty too, of not pressing the question when she should, of standing by and letting Skyguy pretend that nobody noticed his behavior.

It was the role of a Padawan to protect her Master, even if she had no idea what it was Anakin needed protection from. And Ahsoka knew that it was both for his good and her own that she get to the bottom of this.

So she would. If - _when_ - they were finally on Coruscant together again, Ahsoka promised herself she would indeed confront her Master. She would discover exactly where he planned to 'sneak' off to, she would find out why he seemed sullen and distressed, she would corner him and not let him out of his quarters until he talked. Maybe she could steal his lightsaber and not tell him where it was till he fessed up...

The idea caused a wry grin to form. _And boy is he going to kill me for that._

"_Umph_!"

"Sir?"

A full body slam into hard duraplast interrupted her thoughts, causing Ahsoka to stumble and collapse, landing rather ungracefully on her rear. With an expression of disgust, she raised her head, only to find a T-slit visor staring down at her. It was probably just her, but she could have sworn the helmet itself was making a face.

"Distracted, sir?"

Cull was certainly not hiding his amusement. He had been facing the outer wall of the complex, and she had apparently managed to walk straight into his left side, getting a face full - and then some - of his still mostly shiny armor.

_There goes my good Jedi act._ "Apparently," she grumbled. Cull chuckled and offered his hand. Grimacing, she took it, and quickly stood as he pulled her up. "Go ahead, live it up," she huffed as she dusted herself off.

"And why would I do that, Commander?" the Sergeant answered with an innocent cock of the head. "Could I blame you for finding such a fine specimen of humanity so easy to look at?"

Ahsoka mock-glared at him. "You only _wish_ that were the reason, shiny!" Her scowl dissolved into an exasperated grin, before she changed the subject. "Okay, okay, so are we done here, then?"

Cull shrugged. "Your call, sir." He motioned towards the upper row of the brick like wall sections. "I was thinking of going over the rest of the outpost, to check the upper levels."

The not-so-subtle jab earned a roll of her eyes, and another glare. "Yeah, thanks. And while you're at it, get me a report on the weather up there." She picked up her datapad, and cleared the program memory.

"Will do, sir." Cull answered, his eyes also on his pad. "You know, Commander," he added, his tone tentative but with a bold edge, "you're kinda 'cute' when you're angry."

If it were anyone else, Ahsoka probably would have issued a reprimand at that, but Cull was a favorite of hers, and a boon to the newer recruits, even if his jokes were lame and sometimes ill-advised. So, deciding to play along one more time, she returned the pad to her belt, and looked up to give him a sweet smile. "Well, keep up the class act, Sergeant, and maybe I won't tell Rex that you've been hitting on me again. Won't you like that?"

Cull snapped to attention. "Sir! Yes sir!" he answered with a crisp tone, and Ahsoka wasn't sure if he was liking her teasing or not.

Thinking to relieve any tension, she shot him one more friendly grin, before trying once again to redirect the discussion. "Anyway, sure, go ahead and check the higher sections. I looked over them but I couldn't get in as close." She hooked the pad onto her utility belt. "I'll see about starting the equipment loading."

"Yes sir." Cull walked past her and approached the wall on her other side. "If you don't mind my asking, sir, couldn't you... hover, a little off the ground-"

"Levitate," Ahsoka corrected. "And it doesn't really work that way, although now that you mention it..." she trailed off, gazing thoughtfully at the wall. It wasn't a technique she was aware of, but sustained levitation could be useful. Maybe she could combine meditative rising with a simple Force push, except she'd probably break her concentration once she tried doing both at once.

Out of self-consciousness, she turned to look for the Sergeant. Cull was standing still, facing the outpost wall, his head tilted as though he were listening to an incoming transmission.

Briefly she wondered who might be contacting him, then shrugged and returned her attention to the wall of the outpost. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she tried to put herself into a meditative state, her hands outstretched. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

She suddenly wondered if Cull was watching. _I've got to look stupid, standing here like I'm trying to fly._

Pushing the frivolous thought from her mind, she focused, stretching out with her feelings, her senses keen for the Force's familiar pulse. Even on this lifeless world it welled about her, and though her intent had only been to lift herself from the ground, there was another sensation, like the rumble of an approaching storm, though nothing distinct or tangible enough as a warning. She tried to brush it aside, with mixed success.

And as her focus wavered, she thought she sensed something.

_Click._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 321/12)_

_Major changes to Rex's musings, particularly regarding the battle of Umbara (which had not yet aired when I began this story). This is the single biggest change in Rex's character development since Cut Lawquane (IMO), and it will have further repercussions to his portrayal in this story._

_Other than that, mostly editorial changes of varying significance. ;)_

_My thanks to **laloga** for beta'ing these revisions, and **Jade-Max** for her support and reviews! :D_

_Thanks for reading; please review!_

__**Revision Review Note**: If you've already reviewed this chapter, but would like to do so again, you can log out and review anonymously (just enter your penname in the "name" box), OR just send me a PM. Thank you so much for your time!__


	4. Betrayal

Chapter Three

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste. 0.0 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p><em>In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established.<em>

The words came to Rex in an instant. He could have sworn he had neither read nor heard them before, and yet in the space of eight fateful syllables they became second nature, as though his entire life had been spent in readiness for this command. Reflexes, conditioned responses and his conscious commitment to duty coalesced into a fervent drive to do what only seconds earlier would have been treason to the Republic, and horror to his heart.

Any instant of confusion he might have felt soon gave way to the overwhelming urge to _obey._ Rex knew what he had to do. This was a Contingency Order. A state of emergency. The Republic he fought for was about to fall to the traitorous men and women that had led him so long. The Republic needed Captain Rex. The people of the Republic needed Captain Rex. They had been betrayed by those they trusted most.

As General Pong Krell had learned, in Rex's book, betrayal was deserving only of a swift blaster bolt to the back.

And it was up to Captain Rex and his men now to bring the unbending arm of justice to bear upon the remainder of these traitors.

Remove the Jedi.

With lethal force.

Everything seem to run together at that moment. Automatically he responded to the holographic visage with something affirmative. A quick pair of blinks, and the order was instantly propagated over the team's private comm network to be received by the rest of the men. He gave his subordinates no further instruction - none was needed. Being in the immediate vicinity of at least one subject, his men would know to make the initial engagement without him - even at this rate the he was still a few minutes away from the base.

He knew what he had to do. He had been given an order of the highest level. Nothing could supersede the word of the Supreme Chancellor. There would be no reconsideration. No second guessing. It was his duty.

_My duty._ The words rang familiar, which was a ludicrous thought as they were integral to everything a clone trooper was. This _was_ his duty. He was obligated - by honor and by choice - to defend the citizens of the Republic from harm. To ensure that innocents across the galaxy would be kept safe from Separatists, from criminals, and even from traitorous Jedi.

_Ahsoka._

Rex started, and nearly lost control of the bike in the sudden motion. Just when his mind had gone numb, when the breathtaking scope of his task had somehow been accepted and his duty was clear... the mere recollection of her name was enough to jar Rex from his single-minded focus. And like she had done the first day he met her, the young Togruta Padawan once again threw Rex's carefully crafted analysis into utter disarray.

Defend the Republic from _Ahsoka?_

The dissonance in the simple thought was almost excruciating to Rex's analytical instincts. Traitors he could deal with, even Jedi traitors. Hostiles he could categorize and target. Orders he could obey and trust.

_Ahsoka?_

It didn't make sense. Ahsoka, the only bright spot in his life, the only one of her kind to take the time to understand and care, the dedicated, loyal and trusting friend that had saved his life at least as many times as he had hers... _Ahsoka_ was a traitor? _Ahsoka_ was to be removed from command by lethal force? By the very men she risked her life to guide and protect?

By her own friend?

Even as he roared over the dunes, coming ever nearer to the inevitable confrontation, Rex's mind reeled at the implications. After everything they had been through, after everything she had sacrificed, after everything she had done for _him_... _this_ was how it would end for her?

But part of his mind, the cold, logical soldier told him there was no other option. The Jedi were dangerous, and if they staged an all-out uprising, it must be put down immediately. That's what his orders demanded.

Rex's eyes narrowed, as his short life seemed to replay, images and ideals superimposed across the barren hills rushing towards him. This was what he was engineered for. To obey the most ghastly orders, no matter the cost, because that was the only way the system could survive.

And to the cold, hard rule of command, it didn't matter what Ahsoka had done or was like. She was a Jedi, and the Jedi were traitors. Nothing else mattered.

It didn't matter that it was her lightsaber that had come between his head and Grievous's blade on the Skytop spy station, or that she all but threw away her own life as a distraction to give Rex and Denal a chance to succeed and escape.

_Ahsoka._

It didn't matter that it was she that fought to bolster the spirits of her dying squad, deep in the underground lab on Naboo. When she pushed on to the edges of her poisoned body's limits, forcing out her last words of comfort before collapsing into Rex's trembling arms.

_Ahsoka._ He'd almost forgotten how small and frail she'd felt in his arms.

It didn't matter that it was she that consoled the new men after the battle, she that secretly whispered remembrances for the fallen, she that struggled to hide the tears for the troopers she couldn't bring home.

_Ahsoka._

It didn't matter that she was a young woman who had only just reached Coruscant's legal age, who should have had her whole life ahead of her yet. It didn't matter that she had sacrificed so much. That she had suffered so much. For the galaxy, for his brothers, for him.

And it most certainly did not matter that she was his friend, and he was hers. It didn't matter that she trusted him with her life and with her honor. None of that mattered at all, in the shadow of this order. Orders that he was engineered to obey. Orders that made everything plain and simple.

Ahsoka was a Jedi. And Rex was going to kill her.

If his men didn't do it first.

He slammed the afterburner into overdrive, leaning into the stiffening gale as he sped towards the base.

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

Ahsoka would never be sure if it had been intuition, sheer luck or the Force itself that had hurled her to the ground just as the whine of a blaster rang painfully through her montrals. Her meditative state shattered, she caught only the faintest echo of a flare in the Force, though the sudden and chilling surge of energy was rudely broken by the loose gravel that met her body as she landed face down, a blast of heat ripping the air just above her back.

Regardless of how she'd escaped the shot, Ahsoka knew better than to waste time. She somersaulted upright, her main lightsaber flying to her hand with a reassuring slap and a _snap-hiss._ Armed, she spun to face the mysterious attacker.

There was no one. Nothing. Cull was standing in a defensive position, his own weapon at the ready. Ahsoka's gaze left the Sergeant as she continued to search for the source of blast. _Droids? Pirates?_ There wasn't supposed to be any hostile forces in this sector, but it wouldn't be the first time intel had failed them.

She turned her head, and was just opening her mouth to ask Cull if he'd spotted anything when a flash of blue erupted from his leveled DC-15. "What -"

The scream of the blaster cut off her bewildered question as her blade flew to block the bolt. At first she thought it was an accident, that she had inadvertently wandered into the line of fire between Cull and whatever foe had engaged them.

Then she realized the blaster was still aimed at her, and Cull was firing again.

She deflected it with ease, "Cull!" she shouted as the shot still echoed over the dunes, her mouth agape in shock and disbelief. "What are you _doing_?"

The clone didn't answer. Taking in her armed and ready state, he backed away, his weapon still leveled at her. He let off another volley of blaster fire, expertly rolling to avoid any of the bolts from being deflected back towards him.

He didn't need to. Ahsoka was still in shock, part of her still unable to accept that this was happening, that a trooper who had just been all-but-flirting with her a moment ago was now firing on her .

She didn't try to make sense of it, instead she tried to end it. "Sergeant!" she shouted again, her voice close to a raw growl as she simultaneously redirected another stream of fire skyward. "Stand down! That's an _order_!"

If Cull said anything more, it was kept within the confines of his still-unmarked helmet. Obviously something had gone horribly wrong. Ahsoka could have killed the trooper easily, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

And surely it wouldn't be. She needed to find back up, and get him restrained. It must be a mistake. Perhaps the Sergeant was mentally incapacitated, or had taken a hard knock to the head recently.

Still deflecting his fire clear of both of them, she raised her left arm to her face. "Troopers!" she called, her eyes not leaving Cull's visor. "I have a rogue man on the South side of the outpost. I need immediate back up. Repeat, I need immediate back up on the South side!"

* * *

><p>The base was in sight now, a small dot on the horizon but visible by optical zoom, with its tall central tower rising skyward a hundred meters. Rex toggled his combat channel, but left his own mic muted. The chatter of battle preparation and squad leaders formulating a plan of attack filled his bucket as the troopers prepared to execute their new task. They were sloppy, at best, with Sergeants calling out contradictory commands and rather inefficiently forming up their men for the attack.<p>

Rex's mind churned as he ran through the developing situation. With three full squads not counting the pilots who were still in orbit, the Jedi would be outnumbered twenty to one. Not the best of odds, but the element of surprise would be on the clones' side.

He heard her voice crackle over the comm, calling for back up. Apparently one upstart trooper had attempted to take her out alone.

Her order went disregarded, because she was no longer in a position to give orders. The Jedi was nothing more than a target, a hostile, an objective.

Rex could almost _feel_ his mind reverting to an mechanical, emotionless stupor, as though he could somehow escape the complete incongruity by simply not thinking at all. It was like his decision-making had been taken completely out of his hands, leaving him as nothing more than an automated weapon. Nothing more than a programmed droid.

Part of him knew that it was happening, and did not - _could_ not - care.

And part of him _screamed_ that he couldn't let it happen to him, that he wasn't a droid, that this decision _had_ to be his own.

Somewhere in the darker corners of his mind, Rex remembered the last time he had wrestled this fateful question.

No more time to ponder. He engaged the bike's emergency power reserve, a spurt of raw tibanna to the afterburner giving him a few moments of precious speed. Teeth clenched, eyes narrowed into his visor as the speeder bike closed the distance to the target with a roar.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka ducked beneath another shot, then leaped several meters to her left while deflecting a bolt directly into the ground at Cull's feet. He stumbled as he moved to avoid the blast, and Ahsoka took advantage of the distraction to call her <em>shoto<em> blade to her hand.

She fell into an almost easy rhythm, alternating her strikes with a confident if flabbergasted demeanor. Still, despite Cull's bizarre behavior, he wasn't a particularly challenging opponent one on one, and the young Jedi allowed herself a sigh of relief. It was only matter of time before the other men arrived and restrained Cull. Then she'd get to the bottom of this.

Without warning, a pair of blue flashes streaked past her head from behind.

Ahsoka froze. _You've got to be kidding me._

Torn between indignation and a welling sense of fear, Ahsoka turned to face the new threat. She growled under her breath as she crouched, "Not another-"

Her exasperated complaint died on her lips as she took in the impossible sight.

_I've got a really bad feeling about this._

Trooper after trooper appeared from around the perimeter behind her, rounding the curve of the outpost. Within seconds a full three squads had formed up, essentially her entire scout team. The clones' advance was methodical and deliberate, and each man's weapon was charged and ready, and aimed at her.

"No, stop! Don't do this!" she cried, grasping for words that would get through to them even as she realized that it was no use. "I'm your Commander, I'm one of you, I-"

Her frantic pleas were cut short as a storm of blue fire split the sky. Ahsoka backed away, darting past Cull to keep her opponents on the same flank; the Sergeant for his part smoothly slipped into the ranks of his comrades and joined their fire.

Ahsoka was just shy of full panic mode now, adrenaline coursing through her veins while her eyes narrowed at her attackers. Reflexes took over as she ducked and parried and tried to outmaneuver the hail. Her mind was still in a daze, but years on the frontlines had honed her skills and her technique, her body becoming a weapon of its own as she twisted and weaved between the streaks of fire, using her expert bladework to clear the space around her.

As the gravity and _wrongness_ set in, she tried to ignore the sinking feeling that her efforts were futile.

The scene was surreal, in a horrific way. Ever since she had been introduced to the 501st the image of a clone trooper was one of safety and protection. The cerulean flashes of their weapons were invigorating, even comforting at times, reminding her that there were friends on her side, that she wasn't alone on the frontlines of battle.

She had never realized how terrifying these men could be.

Part of her simply refused to believe this was happening. It was impossible. Clone troopers were supposed to be loyal to a fault. How could they turn on her en mass?

Her mind raced as she tried to consider possibilities, realizing quickly that she was in a dire strait if she couldn't figure this out soon. She recalled the last time she had been attacked by clone troopers, infected by the Geonosian brain worms. There were no such creatures on Tostte, where there?

And where was Rex? Had he- no, never. This couldn't _possibly_ have happened to him, too. A sudden chill went down straight to her gut, and she needed to contact him, needed to hear his voice telling her he was on his way, that he'd put a stop to this horrible mistake. If she could just get a _second's_ relief from the barrage, maybe she could get a message-

A flash of blinding blue and white filled her vision as a lucky bolt shrieked towards her upper body. Both of her lightsabers were held out at arm's length, fully occupied repelling fire from the other troopers. There was only time for the slightest of movements before she felt the concentrated shockwave of the blast as it grazed her head.

For a split second, her senses were numbed, and she might have thought she had evaded the shot.

She was wrong.

The pain suddenly registered as a searing wave of heat across her left lek. A scream was ripped from her throat as her entire body pulsed with the excruciating sensation, even as she resisted the overwhelming urge to bring her hands up to cradle the ultrasensitive flesh. She was unable to help herself as tears forced their way to her eyes and threatened to blur her vision.

But her pain and even her tears went unnoticed, or at least unheeded by the clones as they continued their relentless advance. Forcing back the pain, she fought on, steadily retreating as her blades anticipated the incoming shots almost without conscious effort. She searched in vain for signs that someone was on her side, that somebody saw through this utter _madness_.

She found no such signs. The troopers - most of them new and inexperienced - held their formation closely, fanning out as they closed the gap to cut off her escape routes. The dozens of black, faceless visors seemed to glare at her; the sight of her men advancing on her, intent on spilling her blood, was almost as withering as the barrage of blue fire erupting from their weapons.

And it was that emotional shock that perhaps posed her most lethal threat. Even as she concentrated on deflecting the fire, taking out a number of troopers in the process, Ahsoka knew her best - perhaps her _only_ - hope of survival would be a desperate, reckless charge, to take these men by storm and slice her way through the armored bodies until she broke through, soaked in the blood and gore of her friends.

But she couldn't do it. The primal urge to fight or die, to rip into the foes that had caused her such pain and distress, clashed with her confusion and her stubborn disbelief that these men she had been working and laughing with moments ago were truly attacking her.

Once, when she was young and overeager, she may well have taken out a few rogue clones in her fear and panic. But not now, not when she knew these men better than she knew herself, not when she had poured her heart and mind into their care and guidance. Not when she knew the name of each trooper, and remembered the last time she spoke with him while she deflected his own fire back at him.

Just killing them in her own defense was horrific. And foolish though it may be, Ahsoka didn't think she could bring herself to mindlessly slaughter her own men.

But the clones had no such qualms. While she hesitated between defense and a desperate assault, the rearmost squad suddenly broke away from the rest of the men, the half dozen troopers moving with almost liquid grace as they ran. Ahsoka watched with dread as this group took up a position to her right flank, putting her into a crossfire from the West and South.

Their strategy was clear - a clear cross fire was an almost sure-cut way to get the best of any Jedi. Ahsoka noted the move with morbid irony. _For soldiers trained to serve and protect their superiors, they certainly know how best to kill us._

Her opportunity to charge now lost, Ahsoka broke into a full retreat, staying close to the wall of the complex, bringing her lightsaber around her back to deflect the incoming fire. Her heartbeat almost drowned out the screams of blasters behind her, and her nostrils flared at the familiar scent of carbon smoke. The wound to her lekku still sent pangs through her entire body, sometimes threatening to throw her off balance as she ran towards an unknown destination. There was nowhere to hide on Tostte, no friendly ships to extract her, not even any natural formations to find temporary haven.

On an impulse, she turned towards their encampment, instinctively seeking shelter among the crates and cargo pallets. Dropping to a low crouch, Ahsoka began to slip between the equipment and storage containers, not even sure what she was hoping to find other than a few moments of relief from the battle. Several of the larger sensor arrays blocked the outpost from view, giving her at least an illusion of being hidden from her friends-turned-hunters.

The illusion was quickly shattered.

It was only a matter of seconds before blaster fire began ripping into the nearest empty cargo containers, showering Ahsoka with sparks and shards of duraplast. The fire was now coming from almost every direction, it seemed, meaning the clones had likely taken advantage of her impulsive flight and had circled her pitiful hiding place.

Still Ahsoka darted from crate to crate, trying to stay a step ahead of the bolts, keeping her lightsabers deactivated to avoid giving away her movements. But as the fire intensified, and the knifelike slivers of debris began to pierce her skin, the will to fight seemed to leave her along with the blood that streamed from her wounds.

_Why? Why are they doing this? What did I do wrong?_

Even the pain of burnt and pierced flesh paled in comparison to the agony of the betrayal. She had given everything to these men, she had been more devoted to them then she had her own native people. Even her fellow Jedi had fallen in her estimation compared to the clones.

_The clones._

Still crawling and rolling between the ruined containers, Ahsoka forced herself to analyze the situation, even as the bolts grew dangerously close. She hadn't even given thought to the idea that perhaps this was not happening only to her men. What if _every_ clone in the army had gone rogue?

Was it an all-out uprising? Had the clones finally decided they'd had enough of being led to their deaths by self-righteous, unfeeling mystics? Was this a rebellion of their own, their own way of escaping an uncertain fate after the war? Was she paying the price for the Jedi's hypocritical lack of compassion?

_Do I deserve this?_

The blast of a proximity grenade broke off her thoughts for a moment, spraying her with duraglass and flecks of shrapnel, shredding clothing and skin. Ahsoka dropped to her hands and knees, her hands around her deactivated lightsabers with a death grip. Ducking her head between her shoulders to shield it from the lethal missiles, she scrambled erratically through the wreckage, trying to dodge the bolts.

Ahsoka wasn't one to cry, but now, as she struggled through what would surely be her final moments, the tears refused to be stopped. The combination of shock, pain, and betrayal was just too much, even for a Jedi, even for Ahsoka.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

But she didn't break down, not now, not yet. She still had a duty, as futile as it may have seemed even to herself. Hissing with pain, Ahsoka wiped her own blood from her wristcom, and toggled her long range emergency channel. She raised the comlink to her face, holding out her right arm to shield her eyes from the flaming debris hurling her way.

_I've got to warn anybody else that's out there, before this happens to them, too._

* * *

><p>The speeder's thrust reversers screeched as Rex brought the bike to a halt at the outpost perimeter.<p>

He was on his feet before it came to a full stop, breaking into a run towards the battle, now in full swing on the other side of the base. He could see the flicker of blue bolts that were shattering their encampment, where the Jedi must have attempted to hide. The vibrant green and gold of her weapons were nowhere to be seen, and Rex was almost certain she had fallen, though the relentless assault by the troopers seemed to suggest otherwise.

Rex didn't waste a moment, his boots kicking up clouds of gravel and dust as he charged through the haze of blaster smoke towards the camp. He held his silence, keeping his arrival secret until the correct moment, while circling the perimeter and trying to get a visual on the Jedi. Or what was left of her.

Suddenly his helmet comm rang with a familiar voice. Or a voice that was once a familiar one - he'd never heard his Commander sound so pained, so desperate, so defeated. Her brave attempt to steady her voice failed miserably, and the words cracked and faltered as she spoke over the scream of blasters.

"This is Ahsoka Tano," she began, urgency mixed with fear and pain in her tone. "Location, Tosste system. I've been turned on by... my men -" a pained hiss interrupted her distress call - "No known motive, I can't hold out any longer, do not send backup! I advise all ranking personnel to be on high alert, I repeat, I advise - _ahhhh!_"

A strangled, bloodcurdling scream broke off her noble but naive warning.

_Static._

* * *

><p>Pain. Searing, incapacitating pain streamed through every nerve of her body as a well aim bolt sliced across her back, incinerating a narrow swath of her shirt and singeing her skin. Ahsoka gasped, her brain struggling to register the shock of the wound. Her involuntary scream was all her troops needed to pinpoint her location, and the blaster fire intensified, peppering her hold out with lethal bolts.<p>

Biting her lip to keep from sobbing, Ahsoka crept towards another section of charred packaging, igniting her lightsaber and wielding it halfheartedly to ward off the unstoppable tide. She had to fight, had to persevere, had to go down with some semblance of dignity.

Or did it even matter? _Do I even care?_

Ahsoka Tano had faced down death countless times in her short life. She was a Jedi, she had known ever since she could read that her life would likely not end with a peaceful last breath in her sleep. It came with the territory of being a a Jedi, and Ahsoka knew that.

She had never truly _feared_ death. Never shrank back from offering her life to defend and protect those under her charge. Not that she _wanted_ to die, but she accepted that it would happen one day, and resolved that she would face it with honor, like a Jedi should.

This was different. Dying at the hands of sworn enemy, or of a twisted killing machine, meeting her end while battling everything that was evil and corrupt and wrong, that was one thing. That was the Jedi way. That she was prepared for.

But these were _her_ men. Her friends. Even these newer troopers - many of whom she had only met weeks ago - had been nothing but loyal and honest and... even fun, during her short time working with them.

And if this was a universal betrayal... if this was being done by _all_ the clones... what about those still on Coruscant, or deployed elsewhere? What about Fives? Kix? Jesse? Would they kill her too if they had the chance?

Would Chopper?

Rex?

_It's too much, I can't go on._ Ahsoka didn't know about one's life flashing before their eyes, but right now as she faced her own end, all that came to mind were the regrets, the the things she was leaving behind. She'd never be a real Jedi. She'd never join Barriss in achieving the rank of a Knight, never know the honor of taking a Padawan of her own.

She would never be able to truly thank Master Plo for all he had done for her. She would never see Lux again...

_Skyguy_. She'd never make her Master proud, never prove herself worthy of the respect of her men. Of Rex.

"Master..." she whispered, her voice lost in the cacophony of her own execution, "I'm sorry... I failed you." Acrid smoke from the grenade blasts smothered her lungs, but still she forced the words out, imagining herself as bidding farewell to the few friends she had left, picturing each of their sad, disappointed faces in turn. "Master Plo... Barriss... Lux..."

She didn't think she could bring herself to say the next name, and when she did she immediately tasted the salty liquid that was trickling down her bloodied and dirtied face.

"_Rex_..."

Her breath was knocked from her lungs as a nearby blast slammed her body into a charred crate, the impact momentarily leaving her stunned. Her right-hand lightsaber flung loose from her hand, disappearing into the smoldering rubble. She didn't even bother to look for it now - it was fitting that she die without it. Instead she remained still, her body throbbing with pain, her mind in daze and her heart ready to break, only awaiting a bolt to end it all.

"Hold your fire!"

She gasped at the familiar sound. The voice was commanding, strong. It was the same voice as that of each of the thousands of men she had led, yet this one was distinctive, so unmistakably unique. Still shuddering from the pain, she tried to raise her head and look towards the direction of the voice, unsure if she should be relieved or horrified. _Rex?_

She didn't get a chance to see before she was pulled to her feet by strong, rough hands, crying out as her wounds were pressed against hard duraplast. Her lekku still pulsed with the pain of her burn, leaving her dizzy and disoriented by the sudden motion, and the shot to her left thigh caused her leg to hang limp beneath her.

"Hold your fire!" Rex thundered again, his voice modulated by the helmet's external comm but still commanding and forceful. "I've got this one."

Her heart all but stopped at the chilling detachment in his tone. Everything from his voice to his rough, almost invasive grip across her chest gave not the slightest indication that his intentions were any different than those of his fellow clones. The blaster fire came to sudden halt as Rex wrestled her unresisting form out of the wreckage of the encampment, disregarding her pained gasps and groans as her injuries were jostled by his manhandling.

Dreading every second of the effort, she forced herself to turn her head to see him. her scorched lek scraping against his battered armor and sending her body into another round of convulsions. Wearily, she looked up at him from over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she felt the cold press of durasteel against her cheek, and saw the pistol that almost blocked her view of the accusing glare in Captain Rex's visor.

_Rex... why?_

The remaining troopers made their way through the smoldering remains of the camp, weapons , ready to offer back up to the Captain. Rex held her tight, her back pressed against his armored chest, with his left hand gripping her torn tunic, the right holding the weapon. His distinctively marked helmet seemed fierce enough to paralyze her with it's slient glare even as it caused his subordinates to give pause, and Ahsoka couldn't help but think that Rex never looked stronger, more dominating, more in-control.

Or more terrifying.

He stepped back to get a better view of the scene, while digging the cold steel of his weapon deeper into her cheek in a wordless warning that she was on borrowed time. For an instant Ahsoka felt the urge to move, to struggle, to _fight_, though in body and mind she was already too weak to effectively resist. Still she tried to glance about her, in a half-hearted search for options.

She found one.

Her _shoto_ lightsaber was still clenched in a death grip with her left hand, and her reverse grip had lodged the active end of the hilt flat against Rex's belt. Her thumb was already pressed against the ignition switch.

A flick of the finger, and Rex would die.

Could she do it?

Could she fight on? Could she struggle to the last, and refuse to go down without taking out at least one more of her murderers?

Could she kill the man who had been her mentor, her comrade, her best friend?

Could she kill Rex?

It wasn't a real question. She already knew the answer.

Rex's sudden shifting broke off her thoughts, and she realized that he had moved her perhaps twenty meters from the rest of the men, who stood in an uneasy, rest watching the pair without daring to lower their weapons. A chill ran down Ahsoka's spine - immediately causing her to gasp at the burning sensation snaking across her back - and wondered for a moment if Rex intended to execute her by firing squad, or do it himself.

It would seem to be cruelly fitting, if it were the latter. _If it weren't for him... I wouldn't have survived as long as I have._ In a way, Rex had been the one to teach her how to really live. Maybe it was his right to put an end to her life, too.

Rex came to a stop, his grip not loosening in the slightest while he twisted and lowered one shoulder as though to dip her - not that Rex would have had any idea what that meant. It did however give her a better view of his dark, unblinking visor, and the trusty blaster pistol that was now pressed to her forehead as she looked up into his plastoid mask only inches from her own bloodied face. She thought she could hear the sound of his breath, low and gravelly, and even the sound of his heartbeat beneath his breastplate, though it could have been her own as Rex clutched her to his chest in what cruelly felt like a protective embrace.

"Trust me?"

His voice was cold, modulated but low enough so as to be mostly _felt_ rather than heard. Ahsoka's mind was too dazed to reach out with the Force, but there was certainly little emotion to be discerned in his question, even though something about the strength and timbre of his voice sent shivers through Ahsoka's montrals.

Then she realized what he was saying.

_Trust him?_

After everything they had been through, after all of the experiences - good, bad and ugly - they had shared, and then _this_? All the pain, the heartache, the terror, and the cold sensation of his blaster barrel planted against her face... _trust him?_

Ahsoka felt her vision beginning to blur again, the water pooling in her eyes and stinging, but she didn't look away. Her voice was gone, her lips and throat parched and coated with soot and dust, but she silently mouthed the only answer that she could ever give him.

_Yes._

As if to seal her own doom, Ahsoka twisted in Rex's grip, just a little, just enough to remove her lightsaber from where it was planted against his midsection - ready to deliver a killing stroke - and dropped it.

The small weapon clattered as it met the ground, rolling towards Rex's boots before resting there.

In what was probably one of those lucid observations she'd heard could occur in one's last moments, Ahsoka noted the strange poetic nature of the scene. _This weapon is your life;_ how often she had heard it, repeated it, even taught it to others a couple of times. The lightsaber represented the Jedi's station, her calling, her duty to the Republic and to the galaxy and even the Force itself.

If that weapon was her life, than how fitting that it was now lying helpless at her Captain's feet.

Another sudden movement interrupted her thoughts, as Rex shifted and placed his boot over the silver lightsaber hilt, grinding the weapon into the gravel.

_How appropriate._

She raised her eyes to his visor one more time, blinking back tears she didn't realize she still had. He didn't speak, and she wished he would, and so she imagined in her head the last words she would ever hear from him.

_"Trust me?"_

_I always have, Rex,_ she answered silently. _I always will._

She could have sworn he'd heard her, because at that, Rex snapped into action. With low grunt and a breathtaking shove, he whipped his arm outward, digging his foot into the ground as he spun in place and put all the force of his movement into hurling his captive to the ground. Ahsoka watched the world spin around them once, then felt Rex release his grip, and her body was flung towards the surface, with Rex's black visor growing smaller and smaller as she fell.

The sharp gravel met her injured skin in a flash of blinding pain, followed immediately by the even more excruciating sensation of her wounded lekku being slammed into the rocky ground. She probably screamed, but she didn't remember, because her eyes were on Rex, on his visor, and on the pistol in his outstretched arm.

She saw the flash of blue as he fired.

The last thing to go through her mind before everything went black was that she was far too trusting.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Most of the changes here concentrated on "upping" Ahsoka's maturity and skill - she came off as too underpowered in the original chapter, in my opinion. In addition, the sequence of events has changed - Rex doesn't start berating his men until after he "kills" Ahsoka. Some changes were also made to up the intensity of the scenes (I hope so, anyway). _

_As always, thanks for reading, and please review!_

__**Revision Review Note**: If you've already reviewed this chapter, but would like to do so again, you can log out and review anonymously (just enter your penname in the "name" box), OR just send me a PM. Thank you so much for your time!__


	5. Chaos

Chapter Four

**_Chaos_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, unidentified space station, near Najarka star system. 2 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Cad Bane never lost his cool.<p>

Neither did he believe in absolutes, and he'd be a disgrace to his profession if he didn't believe rules existed to be broken. But even in the twisted matrix of guilds and alliances and double-crossings that made a bounty hunter's world, there were a handful of constants that could be considered immutable, even by Cad Bane. Tatooine had two suns, for one. Colleagues - or any sentient, for that matter - were never to be trusted. Dead men don't tell tales. And without exception, Cad Bane would always receive his due reward.

And the holographic form above his desktop projector was actually daring to challenge this fundemental fact of nature.

Given those circumstances, Bane decided he would be excused for losing his cool, this once.

"Let me make myself clear, old man," he snarled at the client he'd previously known as Sidious, "I don't give a Gungan's eyestalk what political scheme you've whipped up for yourself. All that matters to me is that you've got a kriffing five million on your tab, and every account receivable and credit line has frozen up! Now if you know what's good for you you'll get your spindly fingers on this mess and pay up!"

Sidious answered with a condescending chuckle. "Bane, my friend, it's simply not possible. You made an arrangement with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As I just told you, as of exactly on hour ago -" Sidious's voice was tinged with malicious relish "-that entity no longer exists, and there are no liable surrogates. I'm afraid you'll have to accept this small loss."

The utter arrogance in the disfigured man's voice was maddening, even if it hardly matched Bane's own. "Oh I don't think so, old man," he ground out, trying to retake control of the situation. "You aren't going to slither out of this that easily."

Exactly _why_ Sidious would not 'slither' out of this debt was a detail that Bane was still trying to hammer out, his mind working furiously as he tried to outmaneuver his client-turned-antagonizer. Bane knew he didn't have a lot of chips up his sleeve for this scenario - as a rule, he didn't bargain with scum whose necks he couldn't credibly threaten. He'd made an exception for the Separatist mastermind - the rate was that good - and he was regretting it now.

But he gave it all he had. "Let me get this straight - if you've really got both the Separatists and the Republic in your slimy maw, than I'd have to s'pose... you also have the strings to the Republic _treasury_ between your teeth, don't you?"

Bane tried to give his voice a taunting inflection, but he could already see Sidious wasn't taking him seriously. But he had to at least try. "Thought so. So why don't we cut the excuses and transfer the cash from your new candy pile, and we'll call it even. Make it quick and I'll even be kind enough to wave the _interest_ on the outstanding balance."

It was a pathetic bluff, and truth be told Bane would have been disgusted if the sniveling man in the hologram had fallen for it. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my friend," Sidious croaked, an eerie grin on his disfigured face. "This new order has needs as well, you know. The transition will require all available funds for restructuring, and to... shall we say, manage the masses."

One last chip to play, and part of Bane already knew it wouldn't work. "Then maybe I'll see you and your damned promotion in hell and take my services elsewhere!" he shot back in what ended up as a flustered snarl. "I don't serve at your whim, you know. If this venture is no longer profitable than I'm out!"

The grin that split Sidious's gnarled face only grew, and his eyes seemed to glow beneath his hood. He knew he'd won. "Well, that would be... most unfortunate. But I suppose we can find substitute agents to deal with once you've withdrawn... if you can _afford_ to do so, of course."

And there was the winning hand. Despite this stunning swindle, and being robbed of millions of credits he was counting on, Cad Bane couldn't risk allowing as lucrative a client as Sidious - if that was his real name, which it was probably not - slip into the claws of a competitor. Aurra Sing, Embo, the Fett pup, any number of second-tier mercenaries would be on Sidious's payroll faster than maggots on a krayt dragon carcass.

He was beaten. And he knew it.

"I suppose you..." Bane's head drooped slightly - in exasperation, not defeat - "... have a point."

He didn't even bother to look up at the ever widening crevice in Sidious's face. "You have decided to be reasonable, then. Splendid," he chuckled. "I foresee much cause for 'business' between your kind, and... the Galactic _Empire_."

The last words were delivered with a relish and a degree of unmasked gloating that was almost too much. It took every iota of Bane's control not to hurl the most vile obscenities he could muster at the self-proclaimed Emperor. For a moment he was ready to tell Sidious to take his business and his 'Galactic Empire' and stick them both up his exhaust port.

But Bane wasn't one to act on impulse, and after the moment passed, his cold, calculating side prevailed. Still gritting his teeth, he gave curt nod, pausing only briefly to recall the proper title for Sidious's self-appointed station. "I... look forward to it, your highness."

"Good. And now, I seem to have... a visitor..." The Emperor's gaze darted to his left and for an instant Bane thought he saw alarm in the holographic visage, but it quickly passed. "I'm afraid I have more... pressing matters at the moment. I will contact you again at my own convenience."

With just the faintest nod as a farewell, Sidious's transmission ended, killing the holoprojector and plunging the room into darkness. The sullen silence was only broken by the whir of generators and power circuits, with the periodic chime of a computer on standby.

"What an ungrateful excuse for an organic lifeform, if that -"

And the blaring voice of TODO 360, giving his obligatory disapproval. "Shut it, canhead," Bane growled at the droid, his head still buried in his hands. "Get the long-range transmitter online and then scrub the halls." Not that the station needed any cleaning but the task would keep the tinny out of his hat for a minute.

"I am a techno-service droid!" the unit protested, its yellow receptors suddenly appearing around the corner of another desk. "Cleaning duty is not the slightest part of my -"

"Don't make me say it again, Todo," Bane interrupted, raising his head to shoot a warning glare at the golden disks. Taking the hint, Todo dropped the subject and scooted away, his servos drowning out his disgruntled murmurings as he left the den.

Bane stood from his seat, walking towards another console in his office, familiarity giving his steps confidence as he navigated the cluttered, gloomy space . Light was a superfluous luxury, one that Cad Bane had little use for. He lived for the night, and preferred his lairs as black as his conscience.

He also liked to be paid what he was owed.

He bit back another curse as he sat down, dialing up the console without any clear intention as to what to do next. Vaguely Bane knew he needed information. What sort of information would help him sort out this fiasco, he didn't know. For that matter, what qualified as sorting it out? Was this as good as he was? Did Cad Bane just sit and take it from a mere political villain, just because the rates were too good to pass up?

What other options were there? Revenge? That was hardly good business, and repeated observations had told him that Sidious would be a gundark to take out altogether.

Bane groaned, dipping his head again and allowing his eyes to close for a moment, before snapping them open again and scowling at the screen. This was no time for sleeping, nor for letting his mind wander to places it must not. There was work to be done, _always_ work to be done.

What sort of work, he wasn't quite certain yet. But he'd find out. One way or another, Sidious would get his fair due, Cad Bane _would_ get his reward, and the galaxy would be back in order.

His gaze remained fixed on the display as he brought up a comm window, and began his work.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste. 0.8 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>When he'd made up mind, Captain Rex was blur of action and intensity; too many close calls had taught him the need to act decisively once he'd picked a course to take. Wavering between options was deadly - sometimes more so than picking the wrong one.<p>

So it was with that sort of decisive intensity that Rex had seized Ahsoka's unresisting form, dragged her a fair distance from the other men, and with only the briefest of warnings, hurled her to the ground with every ounce of strength he had in him. Before she'd even hit the surface he had taken aim, drowning out her pained cry with a four shot volley from his DC-17.

All four rounds struck the rocky soil within centimeters of Ahsoka's limp body, the last two so close to her outstretched arms that Rex saw slight burn marks on her exposed from the superheated air surrounding the bolt. He relaxed his finger on the trigger for a moment, ready to fire again if she showed any signs of stirring.

There were none. Shaken by her initial convulsions, and overwhelmed by the pain of her wounds against the sharp rock, Ahsoka Tano lay at Rex's feet, still and silent.

He could almost _feel_ the optical zoom of twenty HUDs zeroing in on the from sight, and a glance at his lookback display confirmed his men were indeed watching his every move. When he was fairly confident Ahsoka was indeed unconscious, Rex holstered his smoking blaster. He then dropped a knee, making a show of checking for vitals while simultaneously taking in her body and trying to asses her condition. His stomach lurched as he tallied up the gashes and bloodied skin from an anti-personnel grenade - a rare piece of ordnance in the GAR. In addition there was a solid blaster burn on her left thigh, which had rendered her immobile before. And he had already gotten a brief glimpse of the burn across her bare back, a wound which he had intentionally taken advantage of when he put her down.

There was no time to reminisce, so he began to stand, nodding as though he'd confirmed she was dead; all the while painfully aware that twenty pairs of sharp eyes were taking in his every move. Though he knew it would only raise more suspicion, Rex paused to retrieve his own thermal blanket from its pouch, spreading it over Ahsoka's 'corpse.'

It was yet another red flag for suspicious eyes, but Rex knew he had no choice - he couldn't risk someone realizing that not one his impeccably aimed shots had struck home; he could only hope it would be taken as a token of respect for a former superior. His blaster had been set to 'kill' - a stunner round would have given his intentions away on the spot - and every clone in the corp knew that Captain Rex never missed.

He took his time turning around, approaching the ranks of gawking troopers with the swagger of a cold-blooded killer. As he made his slow, calculating steps he saw the men grow stiff, some snapping to attention and others in parade rest. These shines may not have known Captain Rex for long, but they had to know this clone officer was not in a good mood.

Rex wasn't stupid - he knew the image he presented was intimidating, and he made the most of it. When he came within a few steps of his nervous subordinates, he made a slow, sweeping scan across them, before letting his gaze rest a moment on the ruined wreckage of their camp and equipment.

His voice was deadly as he addressed the nearest Sergeant with a challenge in his tone. "Any of you boys care to explain this?"

There was a brief pause, a silent commotion, before one of the men responded, "We received orders sir, Contingency Ord-"

"I don't recall any Contingency Order specifying the destruction of mission-critical supplies and equipment, Sergeant," Rex interrupted, his voice nearing a low growl.

"The Jedi was resisting, sir," another Sergeant, a somewhat more experienced trooper nicknamed Cull, explained. "She used the base as a holdout-"

"I'm fully aware of the Jedi's maneuvers, Sergeant Cull," Rex interrupted the normally jovial clone, crossing his arms as he moved his head to include all the men - and hopefully corral any wandering eyes. "Let me get this straight," he continued, his words slow and deliberate. "Odds better than twenty to one. The complete element of surprise on your side. And _this_-" he swung an arm towards the wreckage "-is the best you could do?"

His tone wavered between a sneer and a harsh rebuke, and the effect was immediate on the now-agitated men. But he didn't give them time to protest. "Well, color me _unimpressed._ This operation was a disaster, and your utter incompetence has put this entire _mission_ in jeopardy!" Rex pointed an accusing finger at the nearest Sergeant again, shaking his fist. "This could be grounds for court martial in my book, and that would be merciful on my part!"

The unreasonableness of his own accusation was grating on Rex, reminding the Captain of another rogue superior... another traitor. _General Krell._ The parallel was chilling, but he pushed it aside, not allowing himself to question or contemplate his own actions until some sort of resolution had been reached.

"Sir..." another man ventured, visibly shaken as were his comrades. "We didn't-"

"Enough already," Rex shut him up. "We'll discuss the consequences for your failure later. All of you, return to the camp and get this mess cleaned up. I want every missing piece of kit catalogued and anything salvageable set aside. No questions," he finished, directing his helmeted glare at a few troopers who were clearly attempting to observe their ex-Commander's 'corpse'; the errant men snapped to attention at his gaze.

"Sir," another clone stepped forward, Rex recognizing him as Patch, one of the medics. "Should I verify the Jedi-"

Patch fell silent as the Captain stepped forward and dropped a hand to his pistol in a wordless threat - a low move that made Rex want to choke in self-disgust. "Are you questioning _my_ effectiveness, trooper?"

The medic stuttered as he retreated. "No... no sir."

"That's what I thought." Rex crossed his arms, then finished with a sharp command. "You've wasted enough time already. Now get this mess cleaned up. Move it!"

The men wasted no time, turning towards the remains of the encampment and beginning to comb through the wreckage. Rex stood alone, unmoving, positioned halfway between his men, and his former Jedi superior.

_Ahsoka._

With the rush of split-second decisions and maneuvers behind him, something of the enormity of what was happening finally broke over Rex. The events of the past few minutes had marked an irrevocable change, and he was powerless to affect it. Even as he stood outwardly stoic and determined, it was all Rex could do not to break out in unreserved swearing - as a contingency, he muted his comm, just in case.

_Ahsoka._

Rex gritted his teeth, willing his posture to relax while his fists clenched beneath his crossed arms. Now that he had a moment, he couldn't help but remember what she looked like when he pulled her from the wreckage, the hopeless, the despair, the defeat in her expression. When she fought to turn her head, and Rex saw her eyes, red rimmed and irritated and devoid of the brilliance and vitality she'd always had.

Even her cries and gasps of pain had gone without acknowledgment. With every fiber of his being Rex wanted to help her, to protect her, to somehow undo the damage that had already been done.

He'd had no choice. To help her, to _save_ her, Rex had to _hurt_ her. And he would have done worse if it had been necessary. If he didn't do it, another would, and the result would be infinitely more tragic for them all.

He only hoped she'd be able to understand why he did what he did.

The thought struck Rex as bitterly ironic. He wasn't sure _he_ knew why, either.

But he knew one thing, for certain. If there had been any doubt, if there had been any chance that Rex would have done as he was engineered to act, if there was the slightest possibility that his fire _would_ have found its mark and eliminated another Jedi traitor... it was laid waste when Ahsoka did the unthinkable.

When with one last, tearful and yet so _trusting_ glance, she purposefully disarmed herself, letting her lightsaber - her only hope for survival - clatter to the ground, abandoned and useless.

It was a moment that would be forever seared in Rex's memory. He hadn't even known she'd still held her weapon in her hand, ready and able to strike in an instant. In the rush and the intensity of the moment he'd never stopped to realize that all along she'd held him a heartbeat away from death.

Her lightsaber. The signature equipment for a Jedi. The weapon that had saved his men's lives, that had saved his own life more than Rex could count. He was no Jedi, but he had some idea just how significant the lightsaber was to the Jedi, and to Ahsoka. It was, as the Jedi would call it, her life.

And when she dropped it...

There was no room for second thoughts. The choice - _his_ choice - had been made, and even as Rex ground her lightsaber beneath his boot, and slammed her body into the ground, and even as he railed against his loyal subordinates with harsh, unreasonable and _ridiculous_ accusations, he knew he'd do it all - and much worse - to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ahsoka felt when she began to regain consciousness was... actually she really wasn't sure she could remember a first one. Everything seem to hit her at once, leaving her already spinning head overwhelmed with sensations and images and questions.<p>

As her mind cleared, some semblance of order began to settle in. Pain, and plenty of it. Surprise, even shock that she was - apparently - still alive. Confusion, from the horrific turn of events that had led her here to the perplexing sensation of something draped over her body, and blocking her sight when she cracked open her eyes.

And pain.

Mostly pain, actually. Her back, her leg, her head and lekku and just about every part of her body was racked with pain, though she was still too dazed to identify exactly how she was hurt.

The overload was partly useful, however. Somehow Ahsoka knew that she wasn't dead for a reason, and even now she had the presence of mind to remain still, though her senses were still in a state of shock. Gathering her strength, Ahsoka forced the physical sensations away - they would most certainly get their say later - and tried to remember what had happened, what had brought her hear, what she last saw...

Cull.

Her men, turning on her.

Rex.

_"Trust me?"_

The blue flash from his blaster's muzzle.

The surge of conflicting emotions made Ahsoka want to cry, or maybe scream in frustration. The pain, indignation and maybe even anger at being betrayed by her own men, clashed with her confusion over the actions of one of those men, the one whom she'd often trusted more than she did herself. _I've got to control myself, I can't let this all get to me now,_ she thought as her eyes squeezed shut beneath the roughened fabric of a GAR thermal blanket.

_Rex's_ blanket?

A spark of something, maybe not hope but tantalizingly close to it, took hold within Ahsoka. Could it be... maybe Rex _was_ on her side, that his cryptic question was not a taunt at all, but a promise that he'd see her through this disaster?

What did it mean? Would Rex fight his own men? Did he hope to reason with them, or perhaps call for friendly reinforcements? He'd had the chance to kill her, and hadn't... that must mean he was trying to save her, right?

She didn't know, _couldn't_ know, and if she had learned one thing through her years at war, it was not to fret over what was beyond her control, and focus on doing what she could with what she had.

So she remained perfectly still, not making a sound, waiting. Inwardly she began to calm herself, to engage her senses and get some idea of her condition.

But even as she tried to occupy her mind with useful diversions, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel the whispers of doubt and fear settling within her. She was wounded, unarmed, alone. Those whom she should have been able to count on to assist and help her - to say nothing of obeying - had abandoned her, or worse. Her Master had all but forsaken her, and Rex...

Ahsoka couldn't help the moisture that began to well beneath her closed eyes. Rex was different, he _had_ to be different. The man who had mentored her, listened to her, guided her when she needed it and then without a thought slipped behind and followed her to hell and back. A friend who would have given his life for her in a heartbeat, and she knew she would have done the same.

Some things stayed the same. Rex had asked her to trust him. And her answer hadn't changed.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't going to be easy.<em>

Rex still stood alone, watching as the clones gathered the wreckage into more orderly piles, pulling out what could be salvaged from the remains of their encampment. While his eyes remained on the mens' activity, he was in fact lightyears away already, weighing and considering his options for his next move.

He' already ruled out the possibility of convincing his men to disregard the order. His own men, veterans like Jesse and Kix, might have sided with him, but none of that 'old guard' was here on Tostte - their fate, on Coruscant under Appo's command, was a question Rex couldn't allow himself to ponder. Based on the immediacy and ferocity of their attack, it was clear that the troopers under his command now were not inclined to second guess the highest authority they knew.

Rex wasn't surprised. It was the way they'd all been engineered.

And that left getting Ahsoka off-planet himself as his first priority, but how to do that was a challenge indeed. Their transports were still in orbit, and he'd need a ship. His brow furrowed as he considered his options; he needed a scenario that would allow him to both get the transports down without raising suspicion, and occupy the remaining troopers during the... evac.

As he stood there, lost in thought, his eyes drifted to the newly erected listening post.

_I think I've got an idea._

"Alright men," he called over the group channel. "Form up here, new plan."

In the space of a minute, the troopers lined up, standing at attention. Rex briefly considered letting them remain that way to keep their eyes on him and away from their former Commander, but decided against it. _Can't risk raising anymore suspicion._

"At ease," he acknowledged with a nod, watching each trooper in turn. As he had expected, nearly every other man was shifting to get a view of the fallen Jedi, whether out of a morbid curiosity or suspicion he couldn't tell.

_Hang in there, kid. Don't fail me now._

"Alright, I've received word from Coruscant. This operation is being aborted. We no longer have the equipment needed to outfit this post." He let his gaze rest on a few of the more obvious gawkers, and they quickly straightened. "I want to salvage as much of our gear as we can, and then get this station disassembled and the parts readied for transport back to Coruscant. No questions," he added, with another look at a distracted trooper. "Be warned, you men _will_ be answering for this failure. Jive," he called one of the Sergeants. "Contact the pilots, I want both ships dirtside on the double."

"Yes sir."

"The rest of you, move it!"

The troopers scattered, and the buzz of activity and voices giving out instructions again filled the pregnant stillness of the planet. Deconstructing the base would take several hours at least, time enough to get the ships down, and make his move.

He only wondered just what would go wrong, and which - if any - of them would survive it.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, unidentified space station; 2 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"I need a secure connection to the GAR databank, and be quick about it, I don't have time for games."<p>

"Okay, okay, got it, got it," Robonino's drowsy voice crackled over the audio channel. "So... why so... so," a raspy yawn broke up the slicer's words. "So early?"

Bane growled in return. "It's midday your side of the planet, fishman. Now get me that datalink!"

"Alright, alright!" the sleepy Patrolian sputtered, "Republic army datalink, coming right up..."

The hacker's voice faded into the odd clatter of fins on keyboards. Bane had never understood how a creature that belonged in the lowest depths of some ocean planet rather than before a console workstation had ever come this far, but for all his aquatic heritage Robonino had proven to be a capable actor, if a lazy one at times. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his fingers, his den illuminated only by the greenish glow of his console display.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for, but he had a hunch that the key he was searching for was to be found in the military intelligence, rather than that of the Separatist Alliance or Galactic Senate. _If_ Sidious's boasts where true, both of those institutions were crippled by now anyway.

He'd need full access to Republic military data in order to prove one way or the other, and if he planned to use this to his advantage regarding Sidious, he needed answers fast.

Finally the comm came to life again. "Headed your way, bro," Robonino drawled.

The bounty hunter leaned forward in his seat, a few quick commands downloading the encryption codes through his own secure network. "That'll do." He tapped a few more keys, before adding, "The money's in your account."

"Right, right," Robonino answered, before breaking into another yawn. "Anything else, or-"

Bane cut the link. "Sonofabantha," he muttered to himself, before shoving any thought of the fish-like alien aside. There was no point dwelling upon annoying colleagues when there was work to be done. The encryption keys Robonino had provided cleared instantly, bringing the long-range connection online with little delay. A few more commands, and Bane was querying the realtime data stream of the Grand Army command.

Not wasting time to feel gratitude, Bane began paging through screens of troop locations, unit assignments, standing orders, the current statuses of campaigns across the galaxy. Narrow red eyes danced furiously over the dense columns of figures and codes, even as he slouched in his seat and sipped a cup of spiked caf - strong, cold, bitter, just the way he liked it.

There was one thing for certain, the Republic was in shambles. Sidious's statements regarding the new galactic power structure were so vague and self serving, Bane disregarded them entirely. He needed to see the facts before making his next move. The chaos was at its peak among the ranks of the GAR, as he would have suspected. A coup of this magnitude couldn't be pulled off without full control of the military. The command structure was all but dismantled, and networks were being overloaded with requests for information that went unanswered.

Something had changed, something drastic, and his client had managed to use this confusion to bring both the Separatist Alliance and the Galactic Republic to their knees.

He knew the answers had to be somewhere within this Army datastore. Cad Bane was no slicer, but like any good criminal he had a keen eye for patterns, and he'd take his gut feeling over a Jedi's 'senses' any day.

Then again, he'd take just about anything over a Jedi any day.

He flinched at the thought, shaking his head to clear any dangerous memories from his mind. There was no reason to fear the Jedi, there was no reason to even think of them. They certainly didn't have any bearing on the task at hand...

His mug hit the duracrete floor with a crash.

Jedi.

Not even sparing a glance to the broken shards and cold liquid at his feet, Bane sprang into action. His posture snapped ramrod straight, and his fingers pounded against the console. The resulting screen of coordinates and statistics nearly drew a exclamation of anticipation, and closest thing he had to a smile twisted his taught face.

Sidious had always been a game player, and up till now, Cad Bane had played along out of necessity. But now, it looked like Bane was already a step ahead. Chaos and destruction had claimed most of his usual foes, clearing the way for a grand move. And now the field, the players, and outcome were back where they belonged, in his own hands.

From here on out, Cad Bane made the rules.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 413/12)_

_Rex's and Ahsoka characterizations have been revamped, and Bane's portrayal has also undergone some more tweaking. Most importantly, some of the background behind Bane's later actions has been expanded upon; I meant for his motives to be shady, but for many readers the net result was that few readers remembered what brought Bane into this plot by the time of the big "reveal." Oops. :P_

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_As always, thanks for reading, and please review!_

__**Revision Review Note**: If you've already reviewed this chapter, but would like to do so again, you can log out and review anonymously (just enter your penname in the "name" box), OR just send me a PM. Thank you so much for your time!__


	6. Disturbance

Chapter Five

_**Disturbance**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste. 3 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be much longer now.<p>

It _couldn't _be. With the attention of his men temporarily averted, Rex's anxiety was mounting at an alarming rate. In his mind's eye he was already picturing Ahsoka's condition when he left, and the image seemed to be growing more grim with each passing minute. He already knew she'd need to be carried - and she'd be no good in a fight should the worse come true. The puncture wounds from the grenade had been left exposed for far too long; even with a Togruta's natural immunity to most disease, infection could well be a real risk on this festering planet. And while the blaster wounds to her thigh and back would have been cauterized immediately, the damage was sure to worsen the longer they went untreated.

It was maddening to think there were at least three fully trained medics within calling distance, and Rex couldn't have a single one so much as look at her. Even now, as he stood directing his men as though nothing had changed, Rex was already getting a glimpse of what life would be like if – _when_ he went through with this plan. Rex knew all too well the price he stood to pay. Every one of his brothers had become a mortal enemy, they just didn't know it yet. Every move he made was subversive, every breath treasonous.

Captain Rex was already a traitor.

But he pushed the thoughts of his own plight from his mind. Ahsoka's future was far more important than his own, and right now he needed to worry about making sure she _had _a future.

The troopers were occupied tearing down their hard work, stacking the mostly unused components and fastening them together securely for transport. Rex had to maintain constant vigil over the group, to prevent any of them from approaching their former Commander's body.

And that, without drawing attention to his protectiveness. He knew that some of the men were already suspicious. It was no secret that the Captain and Commander of the 501st shared a close relationship, having worked side by side for well over half of the war. And while the hardened veterans knew and appreciated the connection - ARC Fives' occasional ribbing notwithstanding - among newer recruits like these, imaginations ran wild and rumors were far too common. And under the circumstances, a casual suspicion could ignite speculation that the Captain's 'elimination' of Ahsoka Tano wasn't all it appeared to be. _It doesn't help that they'd be right. About her not being dead, that is. _

Even with his best efforts, Rex wasn't deluded - he knew that the chances that he'd be able to leave without any detection were practically zero - he only hoped that he could at least keep her out of any ensuing firefight. If his plan worked as he hoped, he'd at least be boarding the transport by the time his men caught wind of it.

But as Rex knew better than anybody, it was hard to hide anything from a clone. And as he watched a certain Sergeant turn his head and alternate his gaze between the Captain and the figure on the ground behind him, Rex had a feeling that his chances of getting off this planet with Ahsoka - undetected and alive - were slim indeed.

_Forget hard, _he thought with a grimace. _More like damn near impossible._

* * *

><p>Ahsoka wasn't sure how long she'd been lying here, but it was definitely much too long.<p>

Already the pain of her injuries was threatening to overwhelm her control. The throbbing in her thigh lent her an almost irresistible urge to twitch and writhe, while her back seemed to be aflame as the sharp stones dug and cut into seared flesh. And the burn to her lekku - an area of flesh so sensitive a blow to it could be incapacitating - seemed to send tendrils of pain through every limb and finger and toe, leaving her entire body crying out in empathetic agony.

Even through the pain, Ahsoka couldn't help but recall the times she'd forgone chances to learn self-healing techniques from then-fellow-Padawan Barriss Offee, back when they had time to even consider such a thing. Naturally Ahsoka had consistently chosen to spend such moments in lightsaber sparring or some other 'practical' activity - to her younger self, healing was something the medics could always handle.

It was a grim recollection, now.

But that didn't mean she had _no _methods for alleviating her suffering. In an attempt to combat the pain, to clear her mind of the ongoing physical torture, Ahsoka did as she had always been taught. Eyes closed, her body still, she reached out with her inner senses, trying to lose the waves of pain to the current of Force.

She'd never experienced anything so terrifying in her life.

Almost immediately her consciousness was assaulted with images and feelings too quickly and too horrific to name. Darkness, fire, death, pain and despair echoed through her mind and across the galaxy. She sensed familiar bonds being strained, broken, only to be replaced by another wave of darkness. The chaos and fear built to a fever pitch, before she finally returned to the present.

Ahsoka recoiled, and despite her weakening condition, it took every bit of control she had to hold still.

_What was _that_? _

She may not have been a Jedi Knight yet, but Ahsoka's strength in the Force had always been exceptional. There was no doubt in her mind that something was wrong. _Very _wrong. And it wasn't just here. Something huge... _massive_... _horrible_... had happened. The galaxy had changed, the balance - such as it was - had been broken. And Ahsoka needed to know what was going on.

But she couldn't. It was too terrifying. She didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>Rex clenched his fists, watching as the larger of the two transports entered the landing sequence. A CR25 dropship, retrofitted to provide more open space for the prefab station components. It was a typical Corellian military transport, but with a voluminous underbody capable of housing four squads of troopers plus mission equipment.<p>

He hadn't had much experience with that particular craft; most of General Skywalker's operations were either covert infiltrations with only a squad or two, or part of massive multi-unit assaults supported by the _Acclamator _and _Venator_ capital ships. The mid-size dropships were more common among Republic Commando units that spent long periods of time on special ops, rather than rank and file army regiments.

The second ship, now hovering at low altitude, awaiting its turn to land, was much more familiar: the ubiquitous C70 'Charger' light frigate, also of Corellian design. The smaller vessel was more maneuverable and better armed, and had been selected for this mission to provide escort in case of discovery, as well as additional space for cargo and crew.

Rex wasn't exactly a pilot, though Ahsoka had seen to it that he'd learned to handle the _Twilight _with some degree of proficiency. He felt an urge to grin at the memory of her 'flying lessons', but it was quickly displaced by the gravity of the situation. He wasn't familiar with either of these transports, but he'd seen both General Skywalker and Ahsoka at the helm of the C70 frigate many times. _I think I can figure that one out._

He'd have to. None of the flight crew on their team would be helping him out here

"Liftoff," he signaled one of the pilots of the larger dropship. "Do you copy?"

There was short pause before the crewman responded. "_Loud and clear, sir. Is everything alright down there?_"

There was a note of curiosity and even nervousness in the pilot's voice - no doubt the same as all the men in the aftermath of such a disruptive order. Ignoring the question, Rex continued, "Bring her down as close as you can to the outpost, East side. We're going to begin loading shortly."

"_Copy that, Cap'n. Liftoff out._"

Rex cut the connection, and sighed watching as the dropship maneuvered to land in the specified space. _Now to get the frigate to land behind it. _He was counting on the bulk of the larger vessel to mask his escape - a crude ruse, but it was the best he could come up with. As he waited for the ships to touch down he ran through the startup sequences in his head. _I think I can get it off the ground, and once we get clear of atmo the hyperspace jump is easy._

The men on the ground seemed occupied enough, so Rex spared Ahsoka a glance - the first time he'd looked at her since he'd hurled her to the ground. She was still, whether unconscious or not he could tell. She looked... dead, at least to his eyes, and he hoped the same for his men. In fact, as she lay there with his blanket draped over her, covering her face and most of her body except her lower legs, Rex felt a pang of fear run through him. She'd been left alone too long, and she'd have to wait longer still.

_She can do it, _he told himself, tearing his gaze away and clenching his fists once more. _She's tough, she's been through worse She'll make it through this,_

She'd have to. Or they were both done for.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano didn't scare easy. But that massive... terrible... <em>evil<em> that she had sensed had her trembling inside even as she willed herself to remain still. Even the pain from her injuries seemed to pale in the face of this terrifying upheaval. Nothing in her training - at the Temple or with Master Skywalker - had prepared her for anything of this magnitude.

As she tried to piece together what little she knew, she suddenly recalled the moment immediately before Cull inexplicably opened fire on her. _I sensed something then, too - a disturbance in the Force. And then he shot at me..._ Another shiver ran through Ahsoka at the correlation. It couldn't be coincidence that the clones turned on her simultaneously as this disturbance. They had to be related, but how?

Whatever it was, it was happening _everywhere_. Ahsoka could feel it. This disturbance was immense, a power shift in the Force on a galactic scale. And without any means of obtaining answers, Ahsoka's mind ran wild with questions.

Was her Master out there? Had he been attacked as well? What about Master Plo? Barriss? _They would have sensed this too. _But would it have been in time? And how was this related to the clones turning on her, and - if her fears were correct - on all Jedi, everywhere? What was happening?

It was a pointless question; she couldn't do anything about it now. Even reaching out through the Force was dangerous in her current state - if she were cry out or move, than any plan Rex might have in place - he _had _to have one - could be jeopardized.

Suddenly she heard the rumble of sublight engines entering the atmosphere. _The ships. They're landing._

Another shiver took hold, and she told herself to be patient, to wait. Rex had to be planning this, and she needed to trust him as he'd asked her. It was the only option she had. He'd handle this.

_And, Rex?_ she asked inwardly. _Soon would be good, too._

* * *

><p>Both transports were dirtside, the rumble of their engines dying while the landing struts hissed and creaked as they adjusted beneath the weight of their burden..<p>

Rex had already decided that his best chances were with the smaller C70 frigate. He at least had seen it in operation frequently, and it was overall less intimidating than the bulky dropship. Its primary weakness would be during the takeoff, before the shields were up; the frigate's smaller size and prominent cockpit would leave it vulnerable to small arms fire as it lifted off. The troopers on their team were not heavily armed - the majority carrying standard DC-15A rifles - but they certainly could knock out a viewport, or even put a small breach in the hull.

If either of those happened, the frigate couldn't leave the atmosphere. It would be a deathtrap.

Then again, every step of this operation was of life and death import. There was no helping it - Rex would do his best, and that was all he could do. The larger ship wasn't even an option, so he'd take his chances with the frigate. Once they made the jump to lightspeed, things would calm down. _I hope so, anyway. I don't know how much more tension I can take._

Keeping his eyes on the remaining men still tearing down the outpost, Rex activated his comm once more. "Pilots, report. I want all flight crew over here." A half dozen affirmative replies followed his order, and Rex sighed as the comm went quiet. _I've got to get them occupied elsewhere. Can't have anyone aboard the ship. _

The subversiveness of the thought suddenly hit Rex, and the first of many strains of doubt began to settle in. He'd _never_ purposefully deceived his men before. Military protocol aside, honesty and openness with one's brothers was one of the clones' most noble ideals, and Rex was trampling it in the most grave way he knew.

He pushed the thought aside, to be wrestled with at another time.

In short order the pilots began to arrive, standing at attention as they did so. "At ease. Alright," Rex scanned the uniformed crewmen, not missing how several of them turned to get a glimpse of their ex-Commander's remains. He cleared his throat, capturing their attention before continuing_. _"Due to the urgency of the situation, I'm breaking protocol and ordering all of you to assist the cargo preparations. I want everything ready to go as fast as humanly possible, and I'm having every able man working to that end. Understood?"

The clones looked at each other as though in mild surprise, before Liftoff, the senior pilot, answered. "Whatever you say, Cap'n. We're ready to help."

Rex nodded. "Good. I know you'd normally be handling post-flight checks, but we don't have time. We're not sticking around here any longer than we have to." As the men nodded in assent, Rex dismissed them with a wave of the hand. "Let's get this moving."

"Yes sir." The clones began to make their way towards the partially dismantled station. "Told you Flyboy," one muttered to his copilot. "Nothing serious. Just a little grunt work for once. That's all."

The banter among the pilots faded into the bustle of departure preparations as they left. Rex's stomach churned as he watched them, wondering at how once he too would have obeyed such a deceptive command without objection. '_Breaking protocol', right. _

He scanned the area. All the clones appeared as fully occupied as they'd ever be. He looked back at Ahsoka, frowning as he considered his next move. _Should I make a run for it now? _ No, he had been standing far too close to her for far too long. He needed to at least make a walkaround, to alleviate any suspicion that might already be there.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was starting to think that the suspense might kill her before any of the men could.<p>

She had already heard the ships come in, and make their landing near the outpost. From the noise and the vibrations she could sense, it seemed the troopers had returned to their construction, as though nothing had happened at all. It felt so... so _wrong, _ that the clones could have turned on her only to resume their normal routine once she was 'dead.'

But it had been several hours at least now, and Ahsoka didn't know how much more she could take. The pain was still all too real, and the dread surrounding the disturbance she'd encountered only added to the tension and fear that had settled in.

Finally she decided she'd had enough - she needed to get _some_ idea of what was going on. Bracing herself, she reached through the Force once more, this time purposefully restricting her awareness to her immediate surroundings, hoping not to be overrun by the horrors she'd sensed earlier. She searched out were Rex had been, a flash of concern bordering on panic striking her when she realized he was no longer standing where she'd sensed him last.

Resisting the fear, she reached further, extending her consciousness towards the station itself. Her heart seemed to leap when she finally sensed Rex's stalwart signature, though he seemed to be moving away at a slow pace. His feelings were unclear, but his presence felt controlled and shielded, as though he was trying especially hard to not feel anything at all.

What was he doing? He _had_ to have a plan to get her out, didn't he? Surely that was the only reason he could have spared her? He couldn't possibly be planning on leaving her behind, and letting starvation and exposure do the lethal work he didn't have the nerve to do?

"_Trust me?"_

She did. She _had _to. And so she waited.

* * *

><p>It was now or never.<p>

The walk around was complete, Rex taking the time to shout a few orders and reprimand a few gawkers for good measure. Each man had gotten at least one good look at their Captain, away from the 'body' of their former Commander. Hopefully enough to quell any suspicion, at least for now.

Keeping the men from glancing in Ahsoka's direction every couple of moments was the next challenge, but Rex was resourceful enough. As he had made the rounds he had managed to redirect the majority of the troopers to the South side of the complex, where the remaining structure would block their view of his next move.

Which brought him to where he was now, on the North side of the outpost. Only six men were working on this end, but they were taking full advantage of their position, with enough head-turning to make Rex growl beneath his helmet. Knowing he'd already come close to exposing his protectiveness over a supposed corpse, he risked at least one sharp rebuke at them for being so 'distracted.'

He stood still, near his original position, overlooking the partly-deconstructed base, and then he saw it. His opportunity. His one chance to make his break.

_The blast door_. _That is when I do it._

All six men would be needed to lower the blast door. The activity would hold their attention, if only for a short time. Rex thought through the sequence with careful precision. Moving slowly, he began to walk away from the station, but not towards Ahsoka. He needed to keep his distance from both, from Ahsoka, to avoid suspicion, and away from the laboring troopers, who might otherwise expect him to offer his assistance, like he generally would.

Another sidelong glance revealed that the troopers were almost ready, the lead man removing the duranium shafts from the hinges of the massive steel slab. Noting their pace, Rex continued to walk, tilting his head on an impulse to suggest he was communicating with a superior. He toggled his internal comm, muted his mic, and tapped the Northern squad's channel

A few more steps, then another glance back. The six men were lining up alongside the door, finding their positions for lifting the slab. He could hear directions being given out, but for once he was too busy to notice who was saying what.

One more look back at Ahsoka. _Just a little while longer, kid. Hang on..._

Another glance towards the outpost. As a group the clones bent their knees and braced themselves for their load, and Rex knew by now their eyes would be glued to the intimidating burden. As if on cue, Rex bent his own knees, readying himself for a run.

The voices crackled over the comm. "_On the count of five!_" the leader spoke once more. "_One.. two..._watch_ it, Filler!... three_..."

Rex silently joined in the countdown. _Four... Five.. Now!_

The chorus of grunting and cursing that filled his helmet was drowned out by the pounding pulse within his chest. Everything else was pushed from his conscious mind. No time to ponder his betrayal of the Republic, and of his brothers. No time to feel guilt over his deception. There was no time for any of that. Like a good soldier – though he was now anything but – he focused exclusively on the task at hand.

_Get Ahsoka off this dirt clod, and fast._

He balanced his gait, moving as quickly as possible while minimizing any sudden movements; anything to avoid attracting attention. It seemed only a few a strides and he was at Ahsoka's side, not taking time to check her vitals or even hear her say his name. In one fluid motion she was in his grasp, one arm hooked beneath her knees while the other supported her back. Without pausing to speak or examine her, he continued running, altering his course towards the waiting ship.

Almost instantly he felt Ahsoka press herself against his chest, reaching to wrap her own arms over his neck. Rex felt a momentary thrill at the confirmation that she was indeed alive, but pragmatism won out, as it must.

"Let go," he whispered in between heavy breathing. "I've got you, don't hold on to me. Keep still." He didn't take time to elaborate but he knew she'd understand; if she still looked to be dead it just might buy them precious seconds before pursuit began.

She hesitated a second, then followed his lead, letting her arms go limp and swing freely, her head lolling back at an angle that would have broken a Human's neck. She was still in pain, and Rex didn't miss the hisses and the stifled cries she made as her injuries were jostled, but he also felt a measure of pride at her resilience and bravery.

"That's it, kid," he whispered again, sweeping his gaze to watch for potential observers. "Just a little longer."

But her pained noises did indeed put further urgency into Rex's pace as he ran. He couldn't help but glance downward, almost hissing himself at the dried blood that stained her skin and her tattered clothing. And that wasn't counting the damage he must be inflicting to her back as burned flesh met hard duraplast- Rex shut the images out. _The med droid on the ship can take care of her. I've just got to get her out of harm's way._

Finally, he reached his first milestone as he slipped past the bulbous hull of the dropship, allowing himself a small sigh of relief as the outpost and the rest of the clones were cut off from view. _Can't believe we even made it this far_. From here, he had a clear shot to their escape vehicle.

They were so _close_. He sprinted for the frigate, his steps pounding in sync with the thump of his heartbeat. Ahsoka remained limp in his arms, her legs swinging with his gait while her head thumped against his arm. The loading ramp was extended, like a hand reaching towards him with a promise of escape, of freedom.

He was _so close..._

His boots had just met the corrugated durasteel of the ramp when an all-too-familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hold it right there!"

_No..._ Rex felt his entire body go stiff as he recognized the voice of a fellow clone. A brother. And a mortal enemy.

The speaker continued, his voice low and menacing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Captain_."

Ahsoka tensed in his arms, and Rex didn't bother to correct her - it was no use now. Lifting his arms to bring her closer to his chest, Rex stepped away from the ramp, before turning halfway to his left to face the newcomer, keeping as much of his body as he could between his former Commander and- now also former - subordinate.

Alone, his white armor dark under the shadow of the transport, his blaster rifle leveled at the fugitive pair, stood a 501st Sergeant. Cull

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 414/12)_

_Dun dun dah... I do love cliffhangers. :P_

_Mostly clean up in revising this chapter - the changes are pretty thorough but not quite a major as previous ones. As always, thanks to laloga for her help! :)_

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_**Revision Review Note**: If you've already reviewed this chapter, but would like to do so again, you can log out and review anonymously (just enter your penname in the "name" box), OR just send me a PM. Thank you so much for your time!_


	7. Apathy

Chapter Six

**_Apathy_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste. 3 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Pathetic.<em>

It was the only word Rex could think of to describe this situation. Despite his years of hard-earned experience, his planning and scheming, his calculated steps and maneuvers, all of it was to come to an end because one shiny got the better of him. Escaping Tostte alive - let alone undetected - had been a long shot from the beginning, Rex knew that. _But I would have thought there'd at least been a fight._

Forcing away the sickening feeling in his gut, Rex made a quick visual sweep of his HUD, trying to get some sense of the situation without moving and noting without much relief that the Sergeant seemed to be the only one facing him. The other clone held his position, his rifle trained on Rex's head. His movements were slow and methodical, a testament to his training as well as his full awareness of Captain Rex's own fearsome reputation. The Sergeant was taking no chances, and without means to quickly return fire, Rex knew all too well who was in the position of power here.

The two soldiers stared down each other for a moment, neither man so much as breathing. One-sided though it may be, a confrontation was brewing, and both men were instinctively preparing for a fight. The tension continued to mount, and Rex thought he could hear both his own heart and his brother's, beating a synchronized rhythm.

Still he fought to remain calm. _If I can reason with him, maybe I can convince him to let her go, or come with us._ He had managed to talk down a confrontation before, but Dogma had been outnumbered and panicked; not at all the scenario here. In the back of his mind Rex knew he was grasping at electrostraws, but he steadied himself regardless, awaiting his opponent's move.

"Going somewhere with that pretty thing, are you?"

Rex nearly staggered backwards; The words were spoken with a venom Rex hadn't heard in a brother since he'd apprehended Slick on Cristosphis. But while he had expected a sour reception to his treasonous behavior, the suggestive sentiment of this challenge caught him off guard. The moment of confusion passed quickly, however; it was then he realized _what_ he was up against, and it wasn't just the engineered loyalty of the brother before him...

_Cull. Force, this is not good._

It was no secret to Rex that this particular Sergeant had harbored something of a fixation on Ahsoka. She herself had been aware of it even before Rex pointed it out, but despite his misgivings she'd seen little harm in the young clone's flirtatious teasing, regarding it as morale boosting and nothing serious. Given Ahsoka's good humor and penchant for a little mischief, Cull's behavior did at times seem innocent by comparison.

But Rex had known better. He'd known _exactly_ what Cull was pulling, though he wasn't sure he even wanted to know how he knew. But he certainly couldn't allow it, Ahsoka's indifference notwithstanding, and so he had taken matters into his own hands. Sergeant Cull had earned the dubious distinction of receiving not one, nor two, but three consecutive reprimands during his short tenure with the 501st, the last of them delivered with Cull's own squad as an audience while the stoic Captain berated their errant squad leader for 'inappropriate conduct towards Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano.'

Suddenly Rex found himself keenly aware of the weight of Ahsoka's body, of the way her figure nestled perfectly in his arms, and of how much bare flesh was resting against his armor. Sweat began to bead on his brow, and his already heavy breathing came even faster.

Of all his millions of brothers, Sergeant Cull was the last man Rex wanted to find him with Ahsoka in his arms.

_Can't change that now,_ he told himself as he kept his eyes glued to Cull's form, watching every movement and tracking the position of every limb, in the off chance that his opponent might let down his guard, might give him an opening.

"You thought you were pretty clever, didn't you?" Cull went on, his blaster seemingly motionless even as he took a careful step forward. "Didn't think nobody would notice you running off with this corpse. Oh?" he made a sound of mock surprise. "Looks like she's not quite so dead, is she? " His tone fell a note lower, his words menacing and slow, "Who would have thought Captain Rex ?"

Rex scowled beneath his bucket, which had somehow become restrictive as he tried to both shield Ahsoka's body and position himself for a potential counter attack. He struggled to find words, but was preempted when Cull spoke again.

"I certainly can't fault your taste, sir. That's a mighty fine bit of tail you've got yourself."

Rex recoiled at the taunt, rendered speechless for a moment even as his arms reflexively tightened around Ahsoka. She seemed to try and turn in his arms, but was unable to do more the rock herself against his chest, making soft moaning sounds as she wavered on the edge of consciousness.

Cull only continued his crude and confounding taunts. "They say those hornheads are wild ones, carnivores you know. Aggressive, animalistic bitches at heart. Just the thing for big, strong Captain Rex, isn't she?"

Something deep within Rex revolted at the demeaning language being used to describe the suffering young woman in his arms. He had an urge to cover her ears, before realizing it would do her no good; instead he shot back through clenched teeth in his strongest command tone, "Cut your external channel."

The Sergeant made no acknowledgement, a slight shifting in his posture adjusting the train of his weapon as he continued his verbal assault. "Oh yeah, according to the vids on the HoloNet, these Togruta are something else. So long as you watch her teeth; I hear they can do some serious damage to a man's-"

"Cut that channel," Rex ground out, livid with rage and no longer caring that his own voice must easily be carrying past the transports. Every limb trembled in barely restrained fury, and had there been any way to do so without jeopardizing Ahsoka's safety Rex would have lunged for the Sergeant and snapped his neck on the spot.

"Getting a little testy, are we Captain?" Cull retorted, unperturbed. "Could have guessed, you always were so protective of your little alien slu-"

"_Enough!_" Rex roared, trying to drown out Cull's voice with his own. "Do you have no _shame_?"

Cull gave a cold snort of laughter. "_Shame?_ Is that the best you've got? Here you are, having collaborated with the enemy, deceiving your own men, disobeyed a direct order and ready to go AWOL with Republic hardware and this alien whore, and now you want to talk about _shame_?"

Ahsoka shivered at that instant, and Rex couldn't tell if she was listening or not as he stared open-mouthed in shock at his fellow clone. Even Cull's most crude jesting had never gone beyond the most subtle of innuendo, to Rex's knowledge. _What has gotten into him?_

Cull had stopped talking, which meant he was either awaiting a response or about to pull the trigger, and despite his anger and disgust Rex decided to count on the former and prolong the talking if at all possible. _If I can just get him to drop his guard for a second, maybe we can get out of this._

Taking a breath, and still trying to force the foul words of the Sergeant from his mind, Rex fired back, the calm of his voice masking the inner turmoil he was experiencing. "I'd take issue with your analysis, Sergeant," he countered, trying to strike a reasonable tone, "I have serious difficulties with this order, and until I have better information I cannot allow one of our own to be summarily executed."

"She's a _traitor_, she's been declared an enemy of the Republic and as such is to be removed with lethal force," Cull retorted with a snarl. "You had a duty to the Supreme Chancellor, to the Republic and to your own men, and you, sir, _failed_."

Rex flinched this time, something in Cull's verdict striking a nerve, but he pressed on. "Then let me tell you why I-"

"You want to tell me why?" the Sergeant cut him off, his voice rising in volume and driven by nothing more than spite. "I'll _tell_ you why! You've got the reason right there in your arms! You've been waiting for this all along, haven't you? Waiting for the moment when you could run off with this bombshell of a bitch and live it up."

Thoroughly speechless now, Rex could only gape beneath his helmet, taken aback by the ferocity and what had to be _jealousy_ in Cull's attack. And what made the tirade all the more horrific was that the angry Sergeant seemed to harbor as much spite for Ahsoka herself, as for his renegade Captain. _Why her? What did she do to him to deserve_ this_?_

"I saw right through you, Rex. Those reprimands you gave me, that lecture you spewed out right in front of my men? Inappropriate conduct, wasn't that what you called it? I don't suppose you would have deemed _this_" - Cull motioned with his weapon towards Rex - "to be inappropriate, would you?"

Rex scowled as he tried again to counter. "The circumstances couldn't be farther apart, Cull, you know that-"

"Just spit it out, old man," Cull snapped, jabbing his rifle towards Rex. "You've been ogling her since the day I was inducted, and probably long before that. I saw how you looked at her, how you two spent more time together than not. You only wanted us grunts to keep our hands off your _your_ hot little hornhead."

"Enough already!" Rex growled when he was able to speak, his arms wrapping even tighter about Ahsoka's trembling form. "Say what you will about me, but leave _her_ out of this!"

He probably should have known better, but Rex's demand did nothing to give Cull pause, and may well have only emboldened the Sergeant . "I'm sure she was more than willing, no doubt about it. That's the way those Togruta are, you know. Hunters by nature. I'm sure she's as wanton as any HoloNet sl-"

Rex had had enough. "What has _she_ ever done to you?" he seethed, nearly losing his control as the urge to _fight_, to salvage something of Ahsoka's dignity overwhelmed him. "After everything she's sacrificed for you and your men and thousands of your brothers, _this_ is how you repay her?"

"I owe that alien _nothing_," Cull spat back. "She's a traitor and a criminal, and so are you for assisting her! That Jedi bitch is a declared enemy of the Republic, and the only penetration she deserves is a blaster bolt, not Captain Rex's 'deecee'!"

Rex felt like he'd become numb to the insults at this point, though he doubted the same were true of Ahsoka; he only hoped that she may have indeed been unconscious during most of the tirade. But as Cull raved unreservedly against the same Jedi Commander whose favor he'd once sought, Rex had a sudden insight, one that chilled him to his core.

Order Sixty-Six.

It explained everything. For all Cull's fixation and even his attraction towards his young superior, it wasn't enough to loose him from the iron hand of duty. The youthful, vibrant and attractive woman that Cull admired had been made a sworn enemy, and that excruciating conflict had driven the Sergeant to senseless rage against both Ahsoka, and the man who sought to save her.

Order Sixty-Six was more than an execution. More than the lethal removal of renegade superiors. Rex realized now, that in the wake of a command to mindlessly slaughter one's comrades and friends, one's own humanity was inevitably a collateral casualty.

"I'm growing weary of this discussion, Captain." Cull's voice held a clear note of malice, and for a moment Rex expected to hear nothing but the shriek of the blaster. But the other clone held his fire, his blaster still aimed squarely at Rex's head when he added, "You got anything to say for yourself?"

Rex's breath caught, and his heart seemed to beat even faster if that were possible. He was fully aware that what he said next could mean the difference between life and death, if not for himself then at least Ahsoka.

He was also aware that the conflict he was engaged in was more than a bargain for someone's life, more than a disagreement about conduct or protocol. Because aside from Cull's depraved ranting, the million credit question that separated them was one of which Rex had been on every side. A question of honor, duty, orders, and what happened when those worlds collided.

He began, his voice grave. "Now that you mention it, I've got a few things on my mind."

Cull made no move to stop him, so Rex continued. "I used to think like you do, Cull. I used to believe my duty as a soldier was to just do whatever I was told. I believed honor was defined by following protocol and command. But I've seen too much."

Rex would normally have found it difficult to make a case while staring down the barrel of a blaster, but as the words came to him so did a sense of conviction, of certainty, his voice dropping even lower as he spoke with intensity and something akin to passion. "I've seen men go down heroically, to be left behind without anyone looking back for them. I've seen soldiers stand against impossible odds, fighting to the bitter end to buy time for others to escape."

Whether Cull was affected by the words or delivery, Rex couldn't tell, but the young Sergeant held his peace, and Rex charged into the gap. "I've seen a brother betray his own, and bring ruin upon his comrades in search of his own freedom."

The indignation that still managed to spark at the recollection of Slick flowed directly into his memory of another rogue clone, and another impassioned speech. A chill ran down Rex's spine as he went on. "I've seen a trooper, who turned his back on his former life, choosing to do battle to protect his wife and his children."

Rex's voice took on a darker note as his words traced his experiences, his speech cold and deliberate. "I've watched leaders betray their men, and use them as pawns to further their own ends. I've seen Jedi who've lost their way, turn their backs on everything they represent for power and gain."

His eyes narrowed into his visor, and Rex felt like he could see right through the Sergeant's helmet as they men continued to stare each other down. "I've _seen_ treason first hand, Cull, like you never will. And I've also seen what happens when men like you and I follow orders indiscriminately, without regard to the consequences. I've seen friends gun each other down, commit senseless slaughter against their own, because they didn't think to question the rules of command."

All this while Cull remained silent, his grip on his weapon never relaxing, his guard never letting up. But it seemed to Rex - and perhaps it was wishful thinking - that the trooper was indeed adorning the words of his battle-hardened former superior. It was a gamble Rex had no choice but to make.

"I've seen it all, Cull. I _know_ what treason looks like. But I've seen that there's things more important than the integrity of command. This order, I don't know what to make of it, but I can't put more innocent blood on my hands than I already have. That's my choice."

"That's not your choice to make, _Captain._" Cull said, finally breaking his silence. "You know as well as I that the duty of a soldier is to follow orders, no more no less. "

"And if they're wrong?" Rex challenged. "What if the order is a mistake, Cull? Can you follow orders when you know they're _wrong_?"

"Not my problem," the Sergeant responded, suddenly growing terse.

Rex didn't miss a beat. "You've got to see it, Cull. You know better than this. You aren't a mindless droid, you can't just do this because your were engineered that way. For once, you've got to make your own decision."

There was another pause, but Cull's only answer was to take another step forward, his blaster still leveled, bringing Rex into point-blank range. "Oh I've already made my 'decision', _sir._"

Rex froze, the adrenaline surging through his veins building to an impossible height. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came, as Cull's intentions - and utter rejection of everything his former Captain had asserted - became deadly clear.

"You've forfeited your right of command, Captain Rex. You've committed treason against the Republic, and against your own men. Your actions were clearly made out of disloyalty and in your own interests."

Cull's cool tone was a jarring juxtaposition against his angry ravings from a moment ago, though he didn't shy away from one last menacing insult. "Tempting _interests_ though they may be, sir."

Rex's voice caught again as he tried to counter, but Cull was already continuing. "For assisting an enemy combatant and committing treachery against the Republic, I'll inform you that you, CC-7567 of the the 501st Legion, are being _relieved_ of duty, in three... two..."

"_No!_"

"What the-"

"_Ahsoka!_"

What happened next was all a blur. Ahsoka - who had finally fallen silent sometime during Rex's response - suddenly sprang to life at Cull's last words. With a burst of what had to be Force usage, the wounded Jedi flung herself from Rex's arms, knocking him backwards while charging the Sergeant.

Rex watched in stunned dismay even as he prepared to lunge after her. Cull himself seemed taken aback, but Ahsoka's burst of strength was short lived, and as her feet met the ground her legs gave out completely. With a cry of pain, she seized the barrel of Cull's rifle, trying to throw herself over it as she collapsed at his feet.

"No... don't, Cull..." she gasped, sprawled out on her back before the shocked Sergeant. Her chest heaved as she fought for air and against the waves of pain. "Please... let him... please..." Her words trailed off as she convulsed, her eyes fluttering shut as she became deathly still.

Both clones stood in shock, staring at the limp body between them, Cull's rifle now aimed at her abdomen. Rex stood poised to strike, but didn't dare to move at first lest the provocation might prompt the Sergeant to pull the trigger.

After an eternal minute, Rex knelt, his eyes locked on the blaster, and reached for Ahsoka, moving in painfully slow motion to avoid startling the Sergeant. Taking one of her gloves hands, Rex pulled her out from under the line of fire, wincing inwardly as he dragged her body across the rocky ground. Cull didn't make a motion to stop him, just stared at the place where she had collapsed, in mute stupor.

With Ahsoka a reasonable difference away, Rex gathered her into his arms again, holding her tight while trying to avoid any further damage to her back, his eyes never leaving his stunned brother. He felt an urge to draw his pistol, but somehow he felt - foolish as it sounded - that it wouldn't be necessary.

Without raising his head, the Sergeant finally spoke.

"Don't waste time."

Rex's eyes widened, and again he was rendered speechless.

"You heard me, Captain. Don't waste anymore time," Cull repeated. He paused, his weapon still trained on the rubble at his feet, before adding, "_Go_. Get out of here."

Rex was still in a mild state of shock, but he was never one to hesitate in a situation like this. Slowly, methodically, he began to back away, Ahsoka still cradled in his arms, not daring to turn his back towards the man who moments ago had declared his death sentence.

Suddenly he felt the solid durasteel of the ramp beneath his boot once more, and the reality of their escape took hold. Rex opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to say, when Cull suddenly moved, causing Rex to start. But instead of wielding his weapon, Cull reached behind his back retrieving something from his belt and tossing it into a perfect arc towards Rex.

By instinct, Rex extended an arm from beneath Ahsoka's unconscious form, pivoting to catch the strange object. It landed in his hand with a firm slap.

Her lightsaber.

He looked back at Cull, a mixture of gratitude and shock welling through him all at once. "Thank you... brother," he murmured, leaning somewhat awkwardly to clip the weapon to his belt.

Cull shook his head, giving dry, humorless laugh. "There's nothing to thank me for. Now get out of here. You've wasted too much time already."

"Come with us." The words came on an impulse, and Rex felt uneasy about them the instant they left his mouth, but despite the Sergeant's demeaning language Rex felt something like compassion for his fellow trooper - in a strange way, he felt he understood the man's plight more than he would like to admit.

But Cull seemed to share Rex's reluctance, and shook his head. "I don't belong anywhere near someone so... so..." He trailed off, before shaking his head again. "_Go._"

Rex had no more words to give the Sergeant, so with a nod, he turned and headed up the ramp, Ahsoka still motionless in his arms. As he reached the top and was stepping through the threshold, Cull called out to him again.

"Captain," he said, his modulated voice taught and almost hoarse with an indecipherable emotion. Rex turned to look down at him, now standing alone in the shadow between the two transports.

Cull hesitated one last time, before forcing out the last words Rex would ever hear from him."Tell her... I'm sorry."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, unidentified space station; 3 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Pathetic.<p>

Bane's face twisted in disapproval as he surveyed the continuously updating statistics in front of him. His gut calculation had been correct to the ticker - as per normal - and the inspection into the Republic army order database had revealed that the Jedi had indeed been ousted from their comfortable perches within the army. It was a power struggle with massive implications, one with the potential to turn a galactic fiasco into a lucrative business opportunity for one such as Cad Bane.

Except... Bane's gut calculation hadn't anticipated that _this_ many Jedi would be eliminated _this_ fast. Not that he harbored any respect for them per say, but considering his own experience with Jedi, it seemed almost insulting that they were going down this damn easily The mystical self-proclaimed do-gooders were dropping like diseased mynocks, and at this rate Bane wasn't sure there'd be any Jedi _left_ to facilitate his tentative scheme.

He refreshed the screen, watching as another handful of rows blinked from red to green. Blast. Another batch was taken out, these ones based in the Expansion Region. He tapped out a few more queries, and fingered his bony chin as he browsed the resulting dataset, scowling at the glowing figures.

Suddenly he seized a datapad, and opened a connection between it and his workstation. This would never do. Bane wasn't going to sit around at a desk while his biggest opportunity yet slid down the drain like Huttlet mucus. It was time for a little exploration. "Todo!"

The droid came hurrying in from across the corridor from the den. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to prep the _Hand_ while I rig this transmitter up." Bane reached under his desk, retrieving a control card for a hyperspace comm from a tangle of cables. "Top off the fuel and all weapons," he continued. "And don't waste time or you'll be carrying bombs again. Check the oil while you're at it."

"I am not an lowly astromech! I am a tech-"

"Can it, Todo. Get that ship ready."

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tosste, Consular transport cockpit. 3.2 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Everything happened quickly once Rex was within the frigate. In less than a minute he had Ahsoka strapped into the medbay bed. Despite his concern over her injuries he couldn't afford the time to activate the med-driod yet, instead scrambling for the cockpit and beginning to run through the preflight preparations; or at least, as many of them as he could remember. <em>Shut doors and ports. Seal maintenance hatches. Activate takeoff circuits. Extend dive flaps.. or do I retract them?<em> Well, seeing as the flaps were supposed to be adjusted for optimal performance during takeoff and landing, either way should certainly work to get off the ground. _I hope so, anyway._

Ready as he'd ever be Rex started the sublight engines, bringing the ship's power online, and initiated the takeoff sequence. That done, he leaned back in his seat, an expression of grim resignation beneath his bucket, the roar of the engines and screeching of landing struts seeming to sound three times as loud as he remembered them being. _No way that's going unnoticed._ But there wasn't anything more he could do till they reached flying altitude, and the automatic pilot disengaged.

As the frigate began to rise at an agonizingly slow rate, Rex couldn't help but turn to look out the starboard viewport, his heart racing as he saw the white armored figures sprinting towards the departing vessel.

He turned his gaze to the altitude indicator. _Twenty meters._ Still point-blank range for a ship of this size. The shots began to fly, flashes of blue highlighting the viewports just as the first thuds of blaster fire against the unshielded hull rang through the ship.

_Thirty meters._ Rex risked another glance down at the mass of white troopers who were still much too close for comfort. The fire was becoming intense, causing the frigate to shudder as its armor was chipped away. Rex knew the cockpit would be a prime target, so he backed away, fists clenched as he scowled at the cockpit consoles, willing the ship to accelerate.

_Fifty meters._

The blaster fire stopped.

Rex blinked a few times, uneasy at the stillness that followed the cessation of bolts against the hull. _The shields aren't online yet, and we're not nearly out of range._ His head snapped to the starboard viewscreen again, his jaw dropping as he took in the scene from this aerial vantage point.

From an unseen source somewhere beneath the grounded dropship, a volley of blaster fire was tearing into the mass of troopers. The clones were caught off guard and seemingly thrown in disarray, by the unthinkable sight of one of their own opening fire on them.

_Cull._

As the distance between the ship and the ground increased Rex was able to just make out the Sergeant's form, standing behind one of the dropship's landing struts. His steady stream of fire wrecked havoc on the others for a moment, but the survivors still far outnumbered the lone resistor, and soon returned the fire with a barrage of their own. Cull's figure disappeared in a haze of dust and smoke, seconds before the frigate reached flying altitude and the autopilot disengaged.

Tearing his gaze away from the chaos below, Rex engaged the forward thrusters and sent their vessel accelerating away towards the sky. As the the thick haze of gray enveloped the vessel, blocking them from the view of those on the ground, Rex closed his eyes, and silently repeated his words of gratitude to the fallen trooper.

_Thank you, brother._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 420/12)_

_Major changes to Cull and Rex's dialogue, both to increase the intensity and to account for Rex's experiences on Umbara again._

_Big thanks to **laloga** and **Jade-Max** for their feedback!**  
><strong>_

_Enjoy, and please review!_


	8. Dissonance

Chapter Seven

_**Dissonance**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, Consular-class transport medbay. 3 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Pain. Blinding pain. Desperation. Terror. She gasped, her vision blurred as she tried to speak. "No...don't, Cull." <em>Don't kill him! You can't kill Rex!<em> "Please... let him..." _Let him go! Take me if you have to, just let him go!_ "Please..."

The faceless, armored form staring down at her suddenly faded, and the sensations and even the pain began to vanish from her consciousness. Ahsoka wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to feel the alarm and panic and even the pain, but it all seemed to slip from her grasp, replaced by confusion and an uneasy sense of wonder as the _darkness_ enveloped her.

Where was she?

She was in danger. She willed herself to run, to flee, but she could not. All around her were familiar faces, identical faces. Helmets. White helmets with black, slotted visors, glaring at her.

It was as though she were everywhere at once. She could feel the Force signatures of a thousand worlds, like a thousand planetary canvases, all giving way to the same deadly picture. Everywhere were men in white helmets, white armor, moving with precision, with familiar efficiency. She _knew_ them. Trusted comrades, captains, commanders, friends.

Then came the fire. Light, _heat_, flashes of blue and red and green. They screamed at her. She screamed back. Men in white armor moved to cut off her escape. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Bolts of blue found their mark, searing heat, burning and tearing through skin and flesh and bone. Flames arched skyward, columns of suffocating smoke turning day to night, even as the blaze turned night to bloody day.

After the fire, death. She screamed, as her last breath was torn from her lungs. Explosions incinerated her remains, leaving behind nothing but dust and ashes.

Then the scene changed. One moment she was falling, her body broken over piles of rubble. Then, writhing in agony amidst red sands, her last breath a hoarse, strangled gasp. Her shouts of alarm and pain fell silent, forever.

The scene changed again. She saw the children. Infants left without a caretaker, their lifeless forms marred and blackened by blaster fire. She watched, unable to help or warn, as younglings fled from one foe into the arms of the next, their cries cut short.

Then there was nothing. _Darkness_ shrouded them all. The Force reeled, as its most vibrant presences were extinguished, one, after another, after another. Echoes, cries of pain and shock and desperation and confusion rippled endlessly across the stars.

She was lost, drifting helplessly through the cacophony of terror and _darkness_. She needed an anchor, a bulwark, something, _anything_ to make sense of the chaos.

Instinctively, she reached for _him_. Her mentor, her Master, the only one of her kind who could possibly drive this darkness away, with an aura that was always a constant, brilliant, sometimes blinding glare in the prism of the Force.

As she reached, she was drawn closer to him, their bond bringing their presences together almost of its own accord; for though separated by space and time, in the Force, her Master was always near her.

Then she found him. And what little remained of what she thought she still believed in, fell apart.

It was like she had entered a furnace, a seething cauldron of fire and death. His presence churned with hatred and anger and _evil_, blasting her with the same darkness she sought relief from. He was shouting, screaming with pain and despair and fury, his Force signature all but unrecognizable in its corruption, darkness erupting from him in all its terrible splendor, as though he were the very epicenter of the galactic chaos.

She shrank back, deafened by his howls of anger and pain. Her own presence quivered in empathetic agony, for she knew that his pain not merely the sensations playing across the crude matter of his mutilated body. It was the agony of broken heart, and of a fallen soul.

The scene began to clear, and amidst the hues of red and black and gold she could feel someone else near him, another friend and brother, pleading, reasoning, praying, his own aura all but choked by the darkness that billowed from her Master. Her voice returned, and she joined the dim, distant presence, pleading, begging.

_Come back! Don't do this, Master!_

_"You were the Chosen One!"_

_We need you! I need you, Master!_

_"It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"_

_Master, don't leave us! Don't leave me!_

His unintelligible wailings collapsed upon themselves. Eyes of crimson and gold glared in utter rage. He screamed, three simple words that tore their way into her heart, forever corrupting the bond that once brought her joy and comfort. He screamed, his words seething, venomous, and though she was lightyears away she felt they were meant only for her.

_"I hate you!"_

She shrank back, unable to fathom the depth of hatred and fury that billowed outwards from her friend and mentor.

_I hate you!_

Her anchor was no more; he had torn it from her, taking with it a piece of her bleeding heart. She was falling, flailing, and all the while that horrible scream echoed in her mind, traversing the space between the stars and promising that more darkness was yet to come.

_I hate you!_

She cried tears of sorrow and loss, and her words were given voice as they mirrored those of another weeping friend on another distant world.

_"You were my brother, Anakin... I loved you."_

There was no response, no answer. Just screams, roars, guttural cries of a beast and a monster. The scene faded once more, leaving her alone and swallowed by the darkness. She was falling, weeping, blinded by the sheer force of the rage and hate and agony she had experienced. Still she reached and grasped for something, someone to hold on to, to save her from the darkness. She was lost, _alone_.

Then she heard her name.

_"Ahsoka!"_

Someone was calling her, reaching for her.

_"Ahsoka!"_

Someone strong and _safe_.

_"Ahsoka! It's me, Rex!"_

Strong arms were wrapping around her. A familiar voice was calling her...

"Ahsoka! Are you alright?"

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, Consular-class transport medbay. 4 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex leaned over the small medbay cot, trying to calm the struggling occupant. Ahsoka had been unconscious ever since she collapsed on Tostte, and till now, Rex had no opportunities to see to her condition.<p>

But he stayed away no longer than absolutely necessary. After punching in a course for a random Outer Rim system and entering lightspeed, he had rushed to Ahsoka's side, finding her thrashing and flailing against her restraints, crying out for some unseen friend or foe.

Rex went into action immediately. Throwing his helmet to the floor, he tried calling her name repeatedly, hoping to wake her from what had to be a terrifying nightmare. Getting no response, and growing increasingly alarmed by the damage she could be inflicting upon her own injuries, Rex was forced to restrain her physically as best he could.

Leaning over her as best he could beneath the medical apparatus above her cot, Rex wrapped his arms over either side of her shoulders, bending his elbows inward and locking her arms around his own. He was reluctant to sedate her without first speaking with her if at all possible, so he remained in that position, holding her still while he continued to call her name.

Finally she seemed to come to, ceasing to struggle and falling silent. Rex loosened his grip on her arms, and after several long moments, her eyes fluttered open.

"Rex?" she asked, her voice weak and almost timid as she squinted against the overhead lights

Rex expelled a sigh of relief. "It's alright, Ahsoka. We got out of there. You're safe now, they can't hurt you." For now, anyways, he added to himself.

She blinked several times, as though trying to absorb his words. "Who... who can't hurt me?"

Rex frowned. _She really is out of it. How much do I need to tell her to jog her memory?_ Should _I tell her anything at all?_

"Rex," she rasped out, "What... what's happening? Where is... were we..."

At that moment her eyes went wide as her body stiffened, and it seemed the innumerable questions that had accumulated since the fateful order came back to her in an instant. "What happened?" she demanded, suddenly out of breath. "Why did they attack me, and why did he... why did Cull say that about you? Where are we go-"

A sudden gasp interrupted her barrage of questioning. "_Master!_" she cried. "I have to go to him... he's... he... " her voice trailed off, and a coughing fit overtook her as tears rushed from her eyes.

Rex was taken aback by the rush of questions and emotions, but he forced it all back, speaking in his firm command tone. "Ahsoka, you're injured. I'll tell you what I know, but first we need to get your wounds treated. Just calm down." He began rubbing her shoulder as she trembled beneath his touch. "I'm not going anywhere. It'll be alright."

Ahsoka made no response, still crying silently. Her bloodshot eyes were wide, whether from pain, fear, horror or some combination he couldn't tell, her eyes fixed on him while her breathing became heavy and ragged. "Hang in there, kid," Rex murmured, his voice almost failing him as he took in her fearful and hurt state. "It'll be alright." _Liar._

He turned to activate the med droid. Its visual receptors lit up as it came to life. "I've got a patient here," Rex began, not waiting for the unit to introduce itself in its typical booting sequence. "She's got multiple blaster burns and puncture wounds, significant blood loss."

The droid was silent a moment, processing the information. "Mature adolescent, female, Togruta and she has burn injuries to her lekku," Rex suddenly added, hoping to shave a few seconds off the robotic medic's assessment cycle.

The worn 2-1B appeared to accept the additional description. "Yes sir," it answered in its soothing male tone. "I will sedate the patient and begin treatment immediately, sir."

"Good." Rex breathed a little easier, knowing that Ahsoka was finally getting the medical attention she needed.

Suddenly he froze. _Did he... did the droids receive the order?_

"Hold it!" he shouted, lunging for the bed, shoving the bewildered droid away from Ahsoka's bedside while drawing a pistol. "Are you going to hurt her?" he growled, jabbing the droid's utility arm with his DC-17. "Did you receive an 'Order sixty-six'?"

The droid stared at him for a moment. "Order six six does not compute, sir. And it is not within my programming to cause harm." It hesitated another moment, before adding, "Unlike yourself, sir."

With that not-so-subtle insult, the mechanical doctor promptly began to make its way back to the bedside, skirting around Rex and leaving him feeling rather stupid, and a little bit disturbed.

_It's actually right about that one._

But could well have been a valid threat, so Rex didn't allow himself to ruminate. Following the droid, he watched with a critical eye as it cleaned a swath of skin on Ahsoka's right forearm. Rex drew back for a short moment to remove the gloves from his hands, letting them fall to the floor. Stepping forward again, he carefully reached out, taking both of her hands in his own, much larger ones. Ahsoka tensed at his touch, her eyes locking with his own as he gently rubbed his calloused thumbs over the small, sharp points of her knuckles.

The eye contact seemed to soothe Ahsoka, but there was something _off_ about it, something more to a gaze, and it spawned a tension between them that Rex had no comprehension of. But nothing came of this strange behavior before the jab of the hypodermic needle drew a sharp hiss from between her teeth. The sedative went to work immediately, and her wide eyes slowly fell shut as an artificial - and thankfully dreamless - slumber settled over her.

The droid at this point signaled to Rex that he was in the way. Scowling, he reluctantly released her now limp hands, stepping away from the bedside. Finding a bench that afforded a clear view of the medical unit's work, he seated himself, his watchful eyes never leaving the petite form strapped to the cot.

He breathed another massive sigh of relief; actually the first real one he had taken since the order went out. So much had happened, and so quickly, it was hard to take it all in. There had been a lifechanging moment in that mess, to be sure. Though Rex wasn't actually sure exactly when that moment had taken place - it seemed each one was its own story, its own struggle, every minute harboring its own conflict in a veritable war raging within himself.

He wondered who had really won that war.

He grimaced at that last option. Who was he? The man who revolted at the idea of killing a trusted friend and confidant, who adamantly refused to believe that his benevolent if otherworldly superiors could have committed this alleged evil?

Or the man who was sworn to obey his orders, without thought or question, to defend the Republic from anything and everything deemed a threat by those above him? The man who was bound by duty and honor to guide, protect, and defend his brothers, and to avenge those who fell in the line of duty?

A shiver ran down his spine. He was - or had been - both men. Each was as much a part of who he was as the other. There had never been any distinction. There had never been a reason to consider one separate from the other. Each had complimented and enriched the other.

Now, they were mortal enemies, waging an internal fight to the death, just as his body now would fight against his loyal - former - comrades.

That was not to say Rex doubted his decision. But his resolution, firm as it was, was far from a clean one. It had been a bloody, excruciating ripping of one half of himself from the other. By sheer willpower he had all but split himself in two, and was faced with prospect of forever battling to hold his 'twin' at bay.

The thoughts were dangerous; a soldier could not afford to be so unsure of his loyalty. But what could he do? Like he had told Cull, Rex had made a choice, the right one. It _had_ to be.

But would he feel the same way about his choice tomorrow? In a week? A month? A year?

Would he even live long enough for that to become an issue?

Gritting his teeth, he once again forced the doubts and fears for himself from his mind. One day he'd have to come to grips with it, but for now, everything must revolve around Ahsoka. So long as he was focused on helping and protecting her, he could forget about his own dilemma. In a way, he could pretend that nothing had really changed.

His gaze followed that of the droid was it continued probing Ahsoka's unconscious body. Even with Rex staying by her side, there was no pretending that nothing had changed between them. The recollection of her wild-eyed, terrorized stare told him that he certainly wouldn't escape this new reality that way.

Of course he couldn't. This was her worst nightmare, and just as he, she was facing a drastcially different galaxy than the one she knew. An Order of that import would have worked its way down to every clone in the GAR. The Jedi had no warning - at least, Ahsoka had been given none - and most if not all would have fallen within moments. Ahsoka herself had held out longer than she should have given the odds, and that despite the fact that she had somehow managed to avoid more than seriously injuring any of her men - her own executioners.

Most Jedi would not have such qualms, however, and would be capable of inflicting massive damage on their clone contingents. General Pong Krell had demonstrated that much. And as he recalled the restraining of that rogue Jedi, Rex could only imagine the bloodbath that must be taking place at that very moment.

His thoughts then drifted to another Jedi General, his own superior. _Skywalker_. He wondered how he had fared. Rex knew Skywalker would have been a formidable foe, but surrounded by the legions of clones on Coruscant with him, or even just the 501st's full strength on each side, could he have escaped.

From Ahsoka's exclamation, Rex feared he had not.

And her Master's fate would only add to the seemingly endless parade of horrors Ahsoka was being forced to endure. Rex could only help her survive, he couldn't remedy the terror and the tragedy. He couldn't undo the hurt of betrayal and broken trust. He couldn't bring her dead friends back. He couldn't erase the hateful and degrading verbal assault that Cull had deliberately hurled at her.

Again her wild, horror-stricken haze came to mind, even as he averted his gaze from where the droid was displacing her clothing to further attend to her wounds.

Rex had no idea what state Ahsoka would be in when she came to again, but he couldn't imagine it would be a good one. And while he would be eager to see her patched up and on the mend, the soldier in him knew that one didn't undergo this much trauma without being affected in some way.

And when it came to Ahsoka, Rex couldn't help but fear he was woefully inadequate to handle those effects.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 420/12)_

_Mostly smaller tweaks and some tightening of Ahsoka's vision. I also tried to hint that Ahsoka's mental state is indeed - as Rex fears - not quite stable, and this will become important later on._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	9. Disorder

Chapter Eight

_**Disorder**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, Consular-class medbay. 5 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex made his way back into the medbay, wiping his freshly-shaven head with a small handtowel before tucking it into his belt. He'd stacked his armor in the officer's cabin and - after a much-needed shower - changed into a fresh pair of fatigues. He'd been loathe to leave Ahsoka alone with the droid, but his presence wasn't exactly helping her, and it didn't feel right to be there while she was - even partially - disrobed. Modesty wasn't typically a concern in emergency medical scenarios, and Rex had witnessed some disturbing scenes before but... this felt different, somehow, and Rex had decided to make himself scarce while the droid completed the work of treating and bandaging the burns to her back and thigh.<p>

He entered the brightly lit room cautiously, a glance at his chrono confirming he had a few minutes before they came out of hyperspace. There were important tasks still ahead - transponders to neutralize, routes to plot, supplies to take inventory of - but he couldn't help but stop and at least check on her condition, especially in the off chance she might be coming to soon.

"So," he ventured, keeping the droid between him and Ahsoka, a previously unknown and unacknowledged tension within him easing upon catching sight of the edge of her tunic in its proper place. "How is she?"

The med driod didn't turn to face him as it answered, still fastening a bacta patch to her forearm. "The patient is in stable condition. The puncture wounds are healing as expected, but she will be weak from blood loss for several days."

Rex nodded, stuffing the towel into his back pocket as he stepped along side the bed, keeping out the droid's way while looking over Ahsoka's still form. His eyes drifted to the larger white patch visible from beneath the hem of her skirt. "What about the blaster burns?"

"The wound to the back has caused temporary nerve damage, the patient may experience difficulty in primary limb control for some time." Another pause, as a robotic appendage sliced another bacta patch free from its roll. "The burn to the posterior lek is shallow, but will be a source of discomfort to the patient for approximately two Coruscant Standard weeks."

Rex frowned, before sighing in resignation. He knew enough about a Togruta's anatomy to know that this sort of 'discomfort' would be very difficult to live with. _As if she hasn't suffered enough already._ "That... doesn't sound good," he murmured. "What about her leg? How soon can she walk?"

"The shot struck primary muscle mass, but no permanent injury was inflicted. However, the patient may not walk or exert vertical pressure for at least four Coruscanti Standard days."

He couldn't help a grimace at that directive - knowing Ahsoka, keeping her bed ridden for four _hours_ would be a doubtful proposition. But the wry thought was soon overshadowed by the overwhelming sense of responsiblity he felt for her, and even guilt at he hadn't been able to protect as he should have. He clenched his fists in mixture of frustration and regret. *I should have gotten there faster, or called them off earlier. *

He sighed once more, before dismissing the droid. "Alright, good work."

At that the droid turned to regard Rex, yellow indicators lighting up as it scanned his figure. "Do you need any examination, sir?"

Rex shook his head. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

The unit must have discerned that there was not going to be any argument made with Rex, and so it made no protest. "Very well. I will be monitoring the patient." With that announcement, the droid wheeled its way towards its terminal along the medbay wall, plugging in, and powering down.

With the droid out of the way, Rex stepped up to the cot, more closely examining the work of the trusty 2-1B. The vitals monitor confirmed the droid's reasonably positive prognosis, but lying still under the sterile medbay lighting, her skin tone a sickly shadow of its normal rich sienna, Ansoka looked more dead than alive.

And that wasn't even considering the sheer number of bandages and bacta patches that adorned her, or the pained expression on her face as she slept. 'Vulnerable' wasn't a term he'd normally use to describe his Jedi Commander, but it was certainly how Ahsoka looked now.

That urge to protect her, to keep her safe overtook Rex again, but it was tinged with a sense of forboding, even futility. At best, there were both condemned to a life of secrecy and hiding. They were criminals, he for treason, and Ahsoka for simply being who she was. She'd be put to death for being a Jedi, regardless of anything she'd done or not done.

It wouldn't happen on Rex's watch, that was _damn_ certain, but his own life expectancy had never been great, and the odds weren't going to improve with this state of affairs. He would do his best, but he couldn't help but feel it would be a losing battle. Could they possibly outwit the entire Republic military for any length of time? And the Separatists? Pirates, bounty hunters? Could a bereaved Jedi apprentice and a rogue clone captain ever find safe haven in this galactic shooting range?

Rex didn't know. But he had to try.

Ahsoka's stirrings broke off Rex's train of thought, and his focus returned to the young Jedi strapped in the medbay bed. She frowned, eyes still shut, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

Rex leaned over her, thinking that perhaps seeing a familiar face might preempt another panic attack. His brow furrowed in almost unconscious empathy as he waited for her to wake up. Finally she sighed, letting out a low groan before her eyelids began to flutter.

Then they snapped open, wide and brilliant blue despite the cold lighting. Her gaze cast about for a moment, before settling once again on Rex's face. He tried to give her a reassuring smile in return, though he was hardly in the mood for a smile of any kind. Ahsoka blinked several times, but didn't speak for a long moment.

Finally Rex broke the silence. "Ahsoka?"

She seemed to start at the sound of his voice, though her eyes never left his. "Rex," she breathed, as if in acknowledgement.

She remained silent - completely unlike her normal self - and Rex was beginning to wonder if he should leave her for now; they'd be coming out of hyperspace fairly soon anyways. _She might have temporary memory loss, or still be in shock._

"Rex," she suddenly repeated, breaking off his thoughts, her normal tone returning somewhat. "Did it..." she hesitated, her voice dropping back to a whisper, "Was it... real? Did it all really happen?"

Her eyes had regained something of her natural bearing, and it seemed she was silently begging him to say _no._ Rex lowered his head, wishing he could tell her what she so wanted to hear. "I wish it wasn't, Ahsoka, but it is." Her eyes began to well with tears while he reached to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he added in a miserable conclusion.

Ahsoka remained still, her tears pooling in her eyes and blinding her. Unable to move her arms courtesy of the cot's restraining straps, she began wriggling her head, trying to dislodge the water from accumulating on her face. Rex quickly pulled out his handtowel, reaching out dry her eyes. She stilled under his touch, remaining silent until he had finished, then asking again in a voice that could only be described as _haunted_, "What happened?"

"You were injured," Rex answered, trying to forestall the worst of the news if possible. Replacing the towel, he released her restraining belts - Ahsoka seemed to be in control of herself after all so the extra security was surely unnecessary. "The medical droid says you'll recover, but you'll need to get your rest-"

"No rest," Ahsoka objected, her eyes fixed on his. "What happened?

_So much for putting it off._ Rex swallowed, concern written all over his face. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Ahsoka?" he questioned. "You might want to rest before-"

"What happened, Rex?" she repeated the third time, a demand in her tone though she didn't raise her voice.

Rex nodded, resigned to acquiescence. _She deserves to know, she can handle this. I hope._

He began, speaking as gently as he could and choosing his words carefully. "Well, the short answer is that Contigency Order sixty-six was initiated." He paused, trying to think of a sanitized description, finding none, and continuing, "The order was for the clone forces to remove all Jedi officers... with lethal force."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped open at that explanation, an expression of horror replacing the blank, haunted face she'd worn since she awoke. "An order? Lethal force... But... but _why_?" she choked out. "What did we... what was the reason?"

"There weren't any given reasons," Rex answered, his shoulders dropping. "The order does specify that the Jedi are acting against the interests of the Republic. What _that_ constitutes is up for debate, but it's not in our scope of authority ." He shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor as the memory of the Order's initiation came to him again. That fateful moment when directives he'd couldn't recall ever hearing before became second nature. "We weren't given any details. Just the order."

He looked back at Ahsoka, who was still gaping at him in silence, her ragged breath the only sound above the soft ring of diagnostics. Taking her silence as a request to continue, he went on. "It can only be executed by the Supreme Chancellor himself. As a Contingency Order, it supersedes every other order and rank, and it commands immediate action by all capable units."

His own recollections took him to the moment when _he_ was to do his part of the Order, and he felt a pang at the memory of his 'execution' of the young woman before him. "I'm sorry I was so... rough with you, Ahsoka. It was the only way I could think of to keep the..." he winced, "The others off my tail."

Ahsoka flinched, but then seemed to brush off his apology with a weak shake of her head, speaking again in a hoarse whisper. "That... that order... it went to every clone in the army?"

Rex nodded, trying to follow her train of thought and not to reminisce on his own experiences with the order.

"It's true..." she whispered. "It's all true... it was real..." Her chest heaved with a sudden intake of breath, before her voice began to break. "They're all _gone_."

Rex's eyes widened. "What was real? Did you know about this? Did you see something?" She didn't answer, and Rex persisted. "Did you have a vision, Ahsoka?"

She nodded at that, her eyes welling up with tears once again. "They're gone," she repeated, her voice a hair above a whisper. "Everyone is gone, the fire came and took them. They're _gone_."

Offering her the rag, Rex dabbed her face again, while trying to process what she was saying. _It would make sense that she'd be affected by all the Jedi dying at once. But still, I can't imagine there would be no survivors at all._

"Did you see... or sense anything, about," he swallowed, apprehension building even as he tried to formulate the question. "What happened to the General? To Master Skywalker, I mean?"

Ahsoka's first response was to gasp, and Rex felt guilty for asking almost immediately. Her breathing remained heavy and fast, and she would probably have burst into tears had she not already have been weeping silently.

"He didn't make it?"

She shuddered before answering. "Worse," she whispered. "Worse, worse... he was hurting... pain, and anger, and... so dark. He was so, so _dark._"

Another frown drew Rex's face. _Injured, maybe?_ He didn't always know what to make of a Jedi's insights, and this one was particularly less than clear. By this point however he'd decided against further prodding, instead waiting to see what she decided to reveal.

He didn't have to wait long. "He's _gone_," Ahsoka moaned, her voice rising to a soft wail. "They're all gone, he's gone... they don't want me, and it's so dark... and I'm _alone_!"

"Ahsoka!" Rex raised his own voice, his protective instincts surging within him and almost taking himself off guard. He reached to grip her hands, his fingers wrapping around hers as they shivered in his grasp. "Ahsoka, I'm still here."

But she didn't acknowledge him. "They're gone... _gone_!" she whimpered, shaking her head and not meeting Rex's eyes. "They left me... alone... gone..."

"Ahsoka, look at me!" Rex persisted, willing her to hear what he didn't know how to say, a chill running down his spine when she finally quieted and met his gaze. "You're _not_ alone, I'm still here," he insisted, his eyes seeking some sign of acknowledgment from hers. "I won't let them hurt you. I'm not leaving, Ahsoka."

Even as he said the words Rex felt that now-familiar sense of futility. _How_ exactly was he to prevent harm from coming to Ahsoka? Short of depressing the trigger on a blaster, what _could_ a clone traitor do for what may be the last surviving Jedi?

Evidently his words did not convey the doubt behind them, because Ahsoka reacted to them instantly. Her eyes widened almost to a frightful degree, and the intensity behind that gaze struck something within Rex. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but neither was he entirely comfortable with it. But he dismissed the concern in short order, his focus wholly on Ahsoka as she spoke. "Hold me."

It was almost as much a demand as a request, but Rex wasn't going to deny her it in any case. He leaned in further, bending a knee to ease the strain on his back from being bent so long. He slipped his arms underneath her shoulders, careful to avoid the bandages on her back as he encircled her. "Don't move," he cautioned her, adding on a gentler note, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ahsoka had evidently missed the memo regarding her inability to move her 'primary limbs', and as Rex moved to embrace her she responded by lifting her own arms, clasping them around his torso beneath his shoulders. The angle was awkward for Rex, but he cooperated as best he could, shifting to give her arms space while gently lifting her to nestle her head against his shoulder.

The closeness was a little unsettling, as Rex felt his neck flush against the cool pressing of her cheek against it, contrasting with the warmth of her breath, still fast and ragged. Her lithe body arched into his embrace while her hands clung to his sides, her narrow fingers digging into his ribs almost painfully. Dry heaves caused her chest to swell against his, followed by soft whimperings against his shoulder.

This was far from the first time Ahsoka had sought comfort from a hug, and Rex reminded himself of his priorities; his own comfort not being one of them. _This is what she needs right now_, he told himself. _She just needs to know someone's on her side. That's all this is about._

Scarcely had he given himself that reassurance when Ahsoka shifted again, her hands sliding a hair lower down his sides. Rex almost didn't take note, focused as he was on holding her, until her hands moved again, her vice-like grip not loosening even as she steadily shifted her hands lower and lower.

"Ahsoka?" Rex ventured, keenly aware that her hands were approaching his waist. "What... what are you doing?"

She froze at his question, and her whimpering suddenly grew in intensity as did her breathing, as though she were both frantic and nervous. Her hands remained fixed to his waist, trembling despite her tight grip, and Rex had the disturbing feeling that she would have reached _lower_ had she been able.

"Ahsoka?" he repeated, lifting his head and trying to meet her eyes. "What's are you doing?"

She turned her head to face him, still refusing to loosen her hold. Their eyes met, and Rex felt a chill run down his spine.

Her eyes were wider that he knew they could be, and they were seemingly ablaze beneath the shadow of his head. Her lips were parted as she panted, but her face was contorted in a look that could only be described as _terrified_. Fear, uncertainty and a sort of passion were in that gaze, and Rex couldn't tell if her behavior was due to another nightmare, or if she was...

Suddenly Ahsoka threw her head back, her chest heaving while her entire body tremored, the deep blue veins in her neck were pulsing as her throat was laid bare.

The instant of confusion fled Rex, his stomach lurching as he recognized the primal gesture of her people, of a terrified female offering her body to be...

_No... no. She can't be..._ "No!"

The protest came out as a sputter, and in retrospect it was perhaps the most thoughtless act Rex had ever committed in his life. With a start he pulled away from Ahsoka, barely remembering to ease her back to the bed carefully to avoid harming her. Rex's heart raced as he stared wide eyed at his former superior, his close friend, and wondered what the kriff was happening to her.

His eyes met hers again, and his gut wrenched once more.

Ahsoka's head was turned to the side to face him, her hands still oustretched as they had been when she'd clung to him seconds ago. Her eyes were wide, her breath still fast, but behind that haunted, alien look was an expression of _hurt_, of pain at his rejection. She stared at him for the longest moment, leaving Rex speechless, almost panicked, and at a loss for how to respond.

Before any words could come, she lowered her gaze, bringing her arms close to herself and clenching her hands into fists, curling into a fetal position. Her eyes were large and unseeing, and she seemed to be whimpering in between her heavy breaths. She was also whispering to herself, and Rex didn't dare move close enough to make it out, but he thought he made out the word 'alone'.

Frustrated and pained, Rex opened his mouth to try and get through to her. "Ahsoka, I'm-"

The clear, ringing tone of the hyperspace alarm interrupted his attempt to speak. A hundred colorful words went through Rex's head, words he kept to himself. He had work to do, he needed to go. They would be caught in within hours if he didn't get the transponder deactivated and the ship back into hyperspace. He needed to leave her. Now. _But I can't! She needs..._

His gaze returned to her battered body, her wild and tearful stare and indecipherable murmuring.

_What_ did she need?

Bowing his head in silent apology, Rex turned and headed towards the cockpit, leaving Ahsoka to her tearless sorrow.

Whatever it was that she needed, it didn't look like Rex would be able to give it to her, after all.

* * *

><p><em>The Sleight of Hand; 6 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>The battered transport eased from between the camouflaged hangar doors, its thrusters propelling it gently into the void of space. The rugged vessel drifted almost lazily through the asteroid field that housed one of Cad Bane's many hideouts. It was a tried and true method of staying out of sight from unscrupulous eyes.<p>

But Bane's attention right now was within the cockpit, as he ran diagnostic after diagnostic to verify his connectivity to his wide-ranging personal comm network.

"Can we go now, sir?" Todo prompted again, apparently growing anxious at some of closer boulders as they slipped past the ship.

"Shut it, Todo. I need to make sure this datalink is holding." Bane shuffled between several datapads as he worked to verify his latest connection. It was paramount that he be able to securely access the latest Republic intelligence, in order to plan his moves. Bane was not exactly a slicer, but he was far from untalented when it came to the technical aspect of crime.

It was the sort of activity that he lived for, and despite the regrettable circumstances that had led to this venture, part of Bane felt satisfaction, the anticipation of the hunt, and the promise of lucrative compensation. It was the sort of diversion, that Cad Bane lived for.

After a moment of silence, broken only by the quiet sound of fingers tapping on the pad displays, Bane addressed his droid. "Alright, I'm patching in the coordinates. Calculate a sublight offset, maybe one hour out. I don't want to crash someone else's party."

Todo turned to glare back at him. "Consideration has never been a concern of yours before."

Bane smirked, still looking at his datapad. "Some parties aren't worth disturbing. Now get us out of here. I need to check a few things."

The ancient hyperdrive alarm whined, its pitch wavering between two dissonant tones and creating an eerie siren effect. The sound increased in a discordant crescendo, then went silent, and the _The Sleight of Hand_ was catapulted into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 425/12)_

_ Major changes to Ahsoka's traumatic ordeal, to emphasize that she is in fact 'out of it' and not lucid or level-headed at this point. Her state will be further expanded on in the next chapter. Rex's musings have also been tweaked some in line with the previous revisions._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	10. Innocence

Chapter Nine

_**Innocence**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, Consular-class transport medbay. 7 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She ran, her breath short and choked by the clouds of smoke and blaster gas that threaten to engulf her. She ran through wreckage and smoldering debris while blue bolts pursue her from unseen sources.<em>

_But she can't run fast enough, and the bolts find their mark as the voices of the men she'd once thought to be her friends begun to taunt her, call her the unthinkable and erode the very pillars of character she thought she stood upon._

_They accuse her of the darkness she professes to decry; of flaunting herself, teasing them, giving them glimpses of what they would never have. They accuse her of untoward conduct, of giving them hope and false promises in her smiles. Her touches, her concerns, her laughter; all the fleeting promise of more; more than never came._

I didn't! _She denies vehemently, deflecting a bolt back only for it to find its mark, to her horror, in the chest of the nearest pursuing, taunting trooper._

_Then another falls, and another; their voices, _his_ voice, slide into her thoughts with ever darker connotations. They accuse her of preying on the weaknesses of her men; of using her feminine wiles to twist them to her will, to gain their cooperation; to make them fall for her for just the chance with her._

You don't understand! You're supposed to be my friends! Why are you doing this?

_She whirls about, smoke and blood and soot stinging her eyes as she deflects the blasts back along their trajectories, more fire, more dead troopers; more carnage._ More broken dreams,_ the voices whisper, _more cruel fantasies_. Hatred fills the words, jealousy and anger buffet her from all sides, and tear down the walls of rational thought as doubts creep in._

_Her defenses falter, a blaster bolt finds its mark in a stinging graze across her lek, and she cries out again._

_And in the blur of pain and agony, her inward resistance falters. And in an instant of terror and confusion, she finds herself believing the words of the pursuing voices._

_Talking and laughing with the new troopers, part of her job, became a chance for them to see her, to bring attention and admiration to her sweeping montrals and feminine form. To instill within them with the knowledge of her prowess and beauty. To be acknowledged as she acknowledged them._

_Learning their names, and never getting them wrong was suddenly an exercise in flirtation, a way to bind each man to her irrevocably; to make him feel special and wanted by the only _female_ in their midst. A tantalizing echo of what their name would sound like on her lips in the heat of passion._

_Comforting the broken in the wake of battle was no longer offering simple solace but the actions of a teasing harlot, offering the physical comfort of a hug or touch but never following through on the promise of more._

_Her visits the wounded were no longer a mercy, but a torture, a reminder to them of what they could never have._

_On a sob, she runs; for dear life, for sanity, the dual-pronged attack more than she could bear. She leaps over the bodies of men than she had killed. Men with whom hours ago she'd laughed and worked and fought alongside, now lay with charred duraplast marking the points where she has deflected their own fire back at them. The visors of their helmets glare at her in silent accusation, even as they lay dead under her feet. She ran as the fire shrieks past her, laughter echoing somewhere as a crude suggestion accompanies another blast._

I did this, _she thinks to herself, a cry ripped from her lips as the bolt grazes her back._ I did this to them; I made them... but I wasn't... I didn't... I was... I am everything they say I am!

_Her leg, her back, her lekku, all burn in excruciating pain. She stumbles, the rough ground digs into her hands and knees as she falls. Then she crawls, in a desperate attempt to put distance between herself and her killers. Grenades begin to fly, fireballs shower her with sparks and shrapnel. She tastes her own blood, mixed with dust and soot, as it runs in streams down her face. Salty, sickly sweet, roughened with sand and grit. She presses on, dragging her bleeding body towards the unknown. She wasn't strong enough to fight any longer._

_Then she sees him._

_Her Master, sauntering towards her as though he'd never left. Whole and healthy, his half grin as cocky as she remembers it ever being. His words, as he speaks were familiar - but jarring in view of her desperation. "Hey there, Snips."_

_It mocked how she'd seen him last, but she's too relieved to care, and latches onto his presence like a lifeline. Stretching one arm towards him, she holds out her hand beseechingly. "Master! Master, help me!"_

_He takes another step towards her, and his skin starts to glow as if from within; his smile vanishes, his eyes shift from their piercing blue to golden, and then sickly, yellow. "You brought this on yourself, Ahsoka," he tells her evenly, black patches starting to appear on his skin._

_"No, Master!" she cries, desperately. "Please!"_

_Anakin doesn't appear to even hear her, his words turning colder even as the black, charred flesh begins to spread across his skin like wildfire, his eyes glowing with every pulse of his heartbeat. Within seconds all visible skin is blackened, and blood begins to ooze from the cranks forming on his face. His eyes are now fiery gold, blazing with hatred. His tunic flutters in the thermal wind current, singed and giving off streams of smoke. "You brought this on me,'' he snarls down at her. "You betrayed _me_!"_

_Her eyes burn with unshed tears at his accusation. "Master, please, I didn't-"_

_"You failed me; you did this to me." He raises his weapon, his shouting becoming an agonized, bloodcurdling scream _"I hate you!"

_Her hand falls, her fingers curling in on themselves as the words fell like physical blows, raining down upon her with alarming intensity; an intensity she can't match. Tears streak her face as she shifts away from him, trying to get way, to escape his rejection as much as his weapon._

_Once she would have resisted, would have protested. But not anymore, not when every standard she lived by had already been obliterated. He was right. She'd never been a good enough Padawan._

_The blue blade arcs towards her head as she rolls away, somehow evading the the beam of azure plasma as it grazes her wounded lek, singeing the tender skin and causing her to scream again._

_Anakin laughs at her, his voice booming and terrifying as he mocks her pathetic flight, but he does not pursue. Despite her painfully slow pace, her Master seems to grow distant the moment she looks away, his wicked laughter trailing off as it fades into the roar of the flames that surrounded her. By the time she manages to crawl forward again, there is no sign of him anywhere._

_Still she presses on. Blood soaks her hands, causing the sand and grit to stick to them. She crawls towards the only break in the wall of fire, her strength waning, her limbs ready to fail her._

_Finally, she can go on no more. She collapses, crying out as her wounds are forced open by the impact, spilling her lifeblood anew. She lay sobbing, blood and tears streaming from her body, leaving reddish pools amidst the rubble. She lies limp, weak and terrified; she wasn't brave enough to be a Jedi._

_Then she sees him._

_White armor, with blue markings at each joint, stained with soot and dirt from the battlefield. His helmet, adorned with jaig eyes on either side of his jet black visor. Feet placed apart, arms crossed in an image of authority and strength, while the smoke and the flames seem to part on either side of him. Her Captain, her last remaining friend. Her only hope._

_"Rex," she whispers. "Help me."_

_He stands still, unmoving, like a statue, his helmet hiding any emotion or feeling he may possess. He doesn't answer, remaining still and silent as stone._

_"Rex, I need you," she whispers again, convulsing as a coughing fit racks her body. "Please, Rex, I need you."_

_He stands still for another moment, as though deliberating. Not a sound, not a muscle moves as he regards her frail and bloody form with cold, calculating indifference. And though he never answers her a word, Ahsoka is sure she can still hear the voices - his voice - taunting and mocking, reminding her of how far she'd fallen._

_"Mighty fine bit of tail there..."_

_"Aggressive, animalistic bitch..."_

_"Sure, she was willing... as wanton as any HoloNet slut."_

_The echoes and memories have blurred beyond any distinction, and Ahsoka wasn't sure whether her estimation of herself could fall any lower._ I'm just a failed Jedi, I brought this all on myself. I'm a filthy alien whore who's getting what I deserved all along. I don't have anything to offer him.

_"Please, Rex..." she begs, reaching for him from where she lay at his feet, her fingers stretching just enough to grasp at his greaves. Her terror turns to desperation, and she no longer has it in her to fight it, as she falls to depths she couldn't imagine in an unthinking appeal to a man's lowest instincts. "You can have me, you can use me, you can take whatever you want from me, just don't leave me!"_

_At her touch he steps back, moving suddenly as though he'd been bitten, and she can feel the disgust in his hollow and modulated voice as he spoke._

_"What are you _doing_?" he asks her, his voice echoing within her montrals and sounding more appalled with her each time. Ahsoka has lost all train of thought now, and no longer knows whether she should weep for her descent to crude bargaining, or for his disapproval; only that she feels she could die from the sheer shame as Rex continues to back away, leaving her more alone than ever._

He doesn't want me.

_"No!" he growls at her, his denial a confirmation of her deepest, most primal fear. Rex doesn't want her at all. Not even the carnal pleasures of a mate would compensate for her filth and her failure. Rex stood still for a moment, his gaze through his slotted visor granting her all the affection one would give a rock-maggot._

_Then in slow motion, he turns and walked away._

_"_No_!" she cries, desperate beyond words, "No! Rex, don't leave me!"_

_He continues walking, marching with sure steps, his kama sways against his armored hips as he moved. He was the object of whateversliver of hope she might have had; his departure was the ultimate image of rejection._

I don't deserve him. I'm not good enough for him.

_"Please! I'll do anything for you! Just don't leave me!"_

_Her pleas go unheard as Rex continues marching away, his form becoming obscured by the smoke of the fires that are raging on every side of her. "No..."_

_The fire moves between them, cutting him off from view completely and ensconcing her in a wall of flame. Ahsoka lets her head fall to the ground, exhausted, her hands still outstretched for the help and the reassurance that would never come, because she didn't deserve it. She wasn't brave or strong enough to be a Jedi. She wasn't honorable or worthy enough to retain the trust of her men. She's not faithful enough to keep her own Master._

_And she'll never be good enough for Rex._

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, Consular-class frigate. 8 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>The transponder was deactivated.<p>

That was a bit of an understatement. In fact, precious few people in the galaxy would discerned the flattened bits of scrap lying on the deck from the remnants of a Tatooine junk trawler; certainly not a sophisticated communications unit wrenched from beneath the control panel of a state-of-the-art Republic warship. Rex grimaced as he massaged his wrist, his arm propped on the arm of the pilot's chair where he was seated. Chances were he'd need to have 2-1B take a look at his hand after the abuse of the 'deactivation.'

Regardless, it helped. A lot. Not so much solving any of his problems, but it did release some of the tension, and the pain was not an unwelcome distraction. The throbbing in his wrist was much more manageable than the maddening frustration that had already brought him perilously close to jumping out of the airlock.

To be fair, _that_ move wasn't all that high on his list of options - and it took two people to operate the airlock. And he didn't think Ahsoka would have volunteered to help, although after the disturbing confrontation between them only an hour ago... he almost wondered.

_Ahsoka._

Rex sighed, still mired in that miserable feeling of guilt and of helplessness. He wasn't able to help her. He wasn't trained or equipped for these sorts of issues. _Kriff_, he wasn't even trained to work with females, let alone Jedi ones.

And he'd certainly not been briefed on the proper protocol when a female superior attempts to coerce you into bed.

The irony of the situation gave way to a sickening sense of shame. This was _Ahsoka_. His friend, his loyal companion that he'd thrown everything away for. He knew her better than he knew himself, or so he thought. She'd _never_ acted this way around him, or anyone else in the corps - Rex was confident of that. If it hadn't been for a bit of casual research he'd done on her race, shortly after her arrival on Cristosphis, Rex might never have even recognized her gesture, or what she was trying to offer him.

_Offer?_ Was that even what it was? Or was it a demand on her part? How would he tell the difference? What if this was something _she_ needed, if there was some sort of-

"_Fierfek_," he swore, bolting to his feet and walking between the seats to pace the rear cockpit. _Never._ Ahsoka had never shown any sort of interest or inclination towards him in _that_ way. Whatever had gotten ahold of her now was temporary, it _had_ to be so, and Force-forbid that Rex would allow her to do anything now that she'd regret forever once she finally came out of it.

She _would_ come out of it... right?

Rex scowled at a random monitor at the engineer's console. She _had_ to. And he would not even _consider_ taking advantage of her in this state. Sergeant Cull's bitter accusations would not find any ground in Captain Rex, _ever._

Expelling another sigh, Rex returned to the forward cockpit. They'd been drifting in realspace for too long now, the delay necessitated while the transponder was being removed. Not bothering to take a seat, Rex leaned over the navacomputer and dialed in a new set of coordinates from memory. They had fuel for several more jumps, and the time in hyperspace would be time for the Republic to lose track of them, and hopefully give up on the search. Without the transponder, it would be nearly impossible to locate their ship. Then he could begin searching for someplace to hide for the long term.

He threw the lever, leaning against the seat and watching as the stars stretched to infinity.

_Ahsoka_.

Perhaps he'd tried too hard. Maybe Ahsoka needed time alone to recover and recuperate, without the added complexity of a clone hovering over her in misguided attempts to provide comfort or relief. Ahsoka had gotten through some grave circumstances on her own before. She didn't need Rex's help while fighting for her life against the Trandoshan hunters on the Wasskah moon. She'd handled herself extraordinarily on Zygerria and Mon Cal and any number of worlds and campaigns without Rex's direct assistance.

Ahsoka _was_ strong, stronger than she knew. She was cunning and quick-thinking and loyal to a fault. She'd get through this as well, Rex was sure of it. He had to be.

His musings were shattered by an ear-splitting scream echoing up the rear corridor.

Pevious resolutions forgotten, Rex bolted from the cockpit, traversing the space between the forward section of the ship and the centrally-located medbay in less time than it took to say his name and rank. Not bothering to activate the latch, he barreled straight through the thin plate steel for, bursting it loose from its hinges as he rammed it in a blur of forward motion. He was inside the medbay before the broken door had hit the deck, taking in the scene before him with narrowed eyes.

Ahsoka lay on the cot, thrashing and flailing and trying to grapple with the metallic arms of the med-droid, which appeared to be attempting to replace the restraining straps that Rex had removed previously. Ahsoka's eyes were shut, and she was crying and screaming something unintelligible but certainly independent of her unconscious struggling against the robotic medic. Indeed, had her limbs not been so weakened from blood loss, Ahsoka would easily have ripped the droid apart with her wild and unthinking strokes.

The 2-1B's head swiveled to face Rex as he stalked it. "Do not worry sir," it assured him, its liquid-like tone a jarring juxtaposition against the violence occurring beneath its steel arms. "I have the patient under control and she will be sedated as soon as-"

It never finished the sentence as Rex's fist collided with its optical receptors, sending the droid toppling backwards with its brain box dislodged and hanging by a pair of wires. Various medical equipment and supplies came crashing to the surface as the droid fell, creating a satisfying combination of crashes and clangs as the entire supporting assembly about the droid succumbed to Rex's attack.

An attack that he just recognized as an unwarranted and very stupid one before shoving any thought of it from his mind, turning to face the flailing form still on the bed.

"No! No!" Ahsoka cried, tossing and writhing on the medbay cot. "Please... don't leave! I'll... I'm not..."

In the back of his mind Rex knew that grappling with her in this condition was almost certain to end badly, but at this point he had no choice - he was damn certainly not going to just tie her down and leave her alone. Already he could see marks that would become bruises where she had struck against the sides of the cot or the droid's arms. One way or another, Ahsoka _was_ going to get through this, and if it meant Rex's involvement - and possibly another confrontation - so be it.

"Ahsoka," he called her name, keeping his tone pitched low and gentle. As he continued to speak he reached out and with precise moves clasped one of her hand in his, and then the other, holding her fast while her arms continued to struggle. "Ahsoka, it's okay, you're safe now."

His only answer was her cries and gasps, though it thought he might have heard his own name somewhere in her mostly unintelligible lament. Unable to move her arms freely, Ahsoka bucked her hips and seemed to try and kick her way free; her lower limbs still too weak to do more than jerk and twitch with the effort.

Rex refused to relent, moving alongside the bed to better face her and to box her struggling form into the bed, still calling her name. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up! You're not alone, I'm right here with you. _Ahsoka!_"

He certainly hadn't meant to growl at her but something of the urgency of the situation got the better of him, and her name left his lips in the tone he normally reserved for leading a suicide charge in the face of heavy fire.

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open at his command, wild and wide with terror. Rex had an idea of what was coming this time, but that didn't prepare him for the unexpected force of Ahsoka's arms around his neck, her movement so sudden her wrists managed to slip from his grasp, and Rex was forced to reappropriate his hands to keep from collapsing atop of her - an outcome that may well have been Ahsoka's instinctive intent.

But Rex was somewhat more mentally prepared this time around, and he quickly regained his footing, first bracing himself on his arms and then taking ahold of Ahsoka's shoulders, forcing them apart without either releasing the other. He continued saying her name, unsure of what he wanted to tell her, only knowing that he would never leave her side again until he had seen her through this... condition.

But he fell silent when he thought he was able to catch his name amidst Ahsoka's frantic cries, gasped and forced out through shallow and fast breathing. He strained his ears to listen, inwardly agonizing over her haunted state and cursing whatever forces had brought this tragedy and trauma upon her.

"No... don't!" she cried, her eyes closing and opening in agitated cycles. "Please... Rex, I'll do anything... please..." Despite being pinned down by her shoulders she still struggled to close the distance between them, her words growing more frantic at his resistence. "Please... _please_ just take me, you can do whatever you... you can have me... Rex... don't leave me!"

Rex almost lost his composure, his steely bearing reeling at her terrified and confounding pleas. Even as he held her writhing form to the cot his vision seemed to blur, as he struggled to comprehend _why_ Ahsoka - _Ahsoka_ of all people! - would be driven to bargain with her own body, as though he would have left her without such an offer.

It made no sense. Ahsoka _knew_ Rex, she knew he'd never 'take' anything from her, let alone her dignity and her innocence. If only for his actions since sparing her from Order 66, Ahsoka had to know that Rex wouldn't abandon her now.

The moment the thought had formed, Rex was sure he knew the answer.

Ahsoka _did_ trust him. With her life and more.

But she had also trusted her men, the troopers who had turned and unleashed hell upon her without warning or explanation. She'd nearly died for that trust.

She had trusted Sergeant Cull, the man who she thought as a friend, if a 'flirty' one, as she'd put it. She'd trusted a man whom in an instant was ready to rail and seethe at her in the most depraved ways he knew. Who seemed driven to tarnish her dignity and her self-respect, even in what he believed to be her last moments.

A man who may very well have planted the idea that she was worth only the pleasure her body could offer a man.

Ahsoka had trusted her Master. The man who _should_ have been at her side, to assist and defend her, and who instead had left her to fend for herself in a war-torn galaxy, and who had apparently managed to haunt her still through Force-methods Rex couldn't fully understand.

Ahsoka had trusted and believed in the ideals of the Republic, in the constancy of the Jedi Order, in the Force and in a way of life that was no more. In the cruelest manner possible, Ahsoka Tano had been torn from everything she thought she could count on. Everything she would have been willing to die for.

"Rex... please..." Ahsoka's moaning was growing quiet, her struggles weakening from sheer exhaustion. She let her back collapse back to the cot, gasping at the impact, arching her head as she had done before in an instinctive and unthinking token of submission. "Please, take me... keep me... Rex..."

He looked down into her eyes, and she looked back up at him, and in her gaze Rex felt he could see straight into her being. He saw Ahsoka torn between primal demands for companionship and stability and terror and confusion over the vulnerability she was placing herself in. What she was asking for, wasn't at all what she wanted, let alone what she needed.

And she needed Rex to help her see that.

"Ahsoka," he began, the earnestness in his gaze making up for the softness in his tone. "Ahsoka," he repeated, watching as her struggles continued to abate, and her eyes remained locked with his as she began to quiet. "Ahsoka, please listen to me."

Finally she lay still, her cries ceasing, her breath coming fast, hitching as she hiccuped. Her eyes never left his own, and Rex relaxed his firm grip, sliding his hands down to take both of hers in a gentle squeeze.

"Ahsoka, I need you to listen closely for a moment. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here as long as you need me. Just listen, alright?"

Anxiety built within Rex as he awaited he reaction, turning to relief when she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"I know this is all confusing, frightening. It is for me, too, and I don't have answers for everything you want to know. But there's one thing I know without a shred of doubt, and I want to tell you that now."

Again he sought acknowledgment, receiving it this time in the form of a low sigh and a subtle twitch of her white eye markings. "Ahsoka, no matter what happens, no matter what comes our way, I'm with you. I don't care what your Master did, I don't care what Cull said or what the Force tells you, I'm on your side all the way. I always have been, and I always will."

Ahsoka's eyes began to glisten, her breathing slowly settling to a normal rate, and she have a half nod as though to encourage him to continue.

Rex didn't hesitate to oblige. "Ahsoka, I'm telling you the truth. You're the most honorable Jedi I've met. You're a capable and trustworthy leader. You deserved every iota of respect and loyalty you've gotten, and more. You had low points, but you've always pulled through and gotten up again, and that's the best anyone can do."

He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, for though everything he'd said was true he hadn't come close to saying what he wanted to say. "More than any of that, Ahsoka, you've been the best friend anyone could wish for. To all the men, and to me. You've risked your life for mine far too often, and you never once looked for compensation. You've had my back when nobody else would have thought to wonder about me. If it weren't for you... I would have given up a long time ago."

Tears were flowing freely from Ahsoka's eyes now, and Rex stopped to retrieve his handtowel again and dab her face gently. When he pulled back, Ahsoka moved a little, a subtle arch of her neck that put Rex on alert immediately, though he remained gentle in tone.

"Ahsoka, I've never asked for anything from you before, and I'm not going to now. This isn't a rejection, Ahsoka," he added, as she began to whimper again. He applied gentle pressure to her hands, before speaking in a soft voice, "Ahsoka, many a better man than I would die for a woman like you. You're-" Rex hesitated though the word came to him instantly -"beautiful, more than you know, Ahsoka."

He felt his face heating at his own words, and he hastened to continue. "We'll get through this, Ahsoka, I promise you we will. But you've got to trust me on this, even though it's hard under these circumstances. We're friends, just like old times, and that's not going to change now, or ever."

As he finished, he held her gaze, willing her to understand what he wasn't sure he'd managed to communicate. Ahsoka still gazed up at him, her eyes still wide and watery, but where there had been terror and conflict before, now was pure gratitude. The fear and confusion was still written on her drawn face, her downturned lips as she breathed softly, and Rex knew that no matter how strong Ahsoka was, she'd never be the same after this. The innocence that made her such a light during the years of war had been thoroughly swept away; not a remnant of the eager and sometimes naive youngling could possibly have survived the devastating blow she'd taken.

But she _would_ push on, like she always did, and she'd get through this tragedy like she had far too many others. And she wouldn't do it alone, Rex would guarantee that.

Ahsoka moved her lips to speak, though no intelligible sound came at first. Her white eyebrows furrowed a little as she tried to form words, finally managing to murmur a soft, "Thank you," followed by a single syllable spoken mostly under her breath that could have been his own name.

"You're more than welcome, Ahsoka," Rex murmured in response, satisfaction and relief welling inside as her eyelids began to flutter. _Force knows she needs some real rest after all of this._

But Ahsoka - in a rather typical gesture, now that Rex thought of it - resisted succumbing to her exhaustion, and seemed determined to try and say more. Rex gave her a moment, but it was clear she was too weak and dazed to speak coherently, and so he brought a hand to her shoulder and urged her to relax. "We'll talk later, Ahsoka, it's time to get some rest."

An anxious frown drew her face, and Rex cracked a small smile at her concern. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here, long as you need. Come on," he reached up into the overhead bin to retrieve an extra blanket, and began tucking it in around her. "Let's get you bedded down now."

Ahsoka breathed a contented sigh, relaxing for the first time since their escape. No sooner had she done so that she turned a questioning eye towards Rex, and again attempted to speak. "Where... we..."

Rex held up a hand. "I've got things under control, trust me on that. Rest, Ahsoka" he repeated, firmly though with his lips still upturned a little.

At his light-hearted order a flash of humor crossed Ahsoka's face, and she wrinkled her face in what Rex recognized as a mock glare. It only took a moment for him to identify the source of her amusement, and he chuckled - another first since their escape, he realized - before admonishing. "We'll discuss rank later; you can reprimand me once you're back on your feet. Now, _sleep._"

He turned out the overhead lighting, before turning back to face her. The dim glow of the emergency exit lights cast a weak wash of warm auburn across her face, and her eyes responded by concentrating the light and gleaming as she cast her gaze about. When her eyes settled on Rex's, he flashed her another smile, laying a hand atop hers and kneeling beside her bed, bringing himself to her eye level. He didn't say anything more, only remained there by her side, and as her eyes finally began to close her fingers curled to capture his.

Rex couldn't resist another half smile as she slept. Somehow he knew, despite the odds, that it _would_ be alright.

* * *

><p><em>The Sleight of Hand, in-orbit over Tosste. 11 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, finally. We're here, sir. But nobody else is!"<p>

The cloud-wrapped sphere of Tostte filled the forward view screen as the *Sleight of Hand exited hyperspace. Bane ignored the droid, his attention still on the incoming data on his shipboard workstation while Todo voiced his dismay at the barren scene. "No ships, no lifeforms, nothing! This is all a fantastic waste of time!"

"That's plenty, Todo. Now shut it." Bane continued regarding his datapad, hardly giving the scene outside a glance. "The Republic troops have already left long ago. We're tracking fugitives; did you think they'd hang out here waiting for us?"

He removed his hat, scratching his head as he waited for the results from his latest query. Response time was abysmal, given the extreme distance from the connection source, but Cad Bane was nothing if not patient. Haste was never good for business; better to bide your time, strike when the moment was right, and lay low when it was not.

Despite said patience, he was quite pleased when the reply did finally come through. The fresh stream of data filled the glowing display with another matrix of figures and codes, and Bane quickly zeroed in on the ones of interest.

His narrowed eyes blinked once at a string of characters. Even encrypted he was sure he recognized them, and a brief inspection confirmed it.

"By the nine hells of Corellia," he muttered beneath his breath. Of all the possible suspects, out of the thousands of Jedi scattered about the galaxy... Cad Bane had unwittingly struck upon the trail of none other than... _her_?

A brief moment of indecision quickly passed - he had nothing to fear from a mere youngling, whatever her title happened to be these days. This was business, and she could prove most useful. Even as he began reading off lists of coordinates Bane was already pondering various means and schemes, certain now that he was on the trail of the most lucrative venture in his long and colorful career.

Somewhere in the back of his mind was a warning, a hesitation, an uncertainty. But Bane brushed it aside, compartmentalizing it in that sector of his mind that was reserved for the unthinkable. This was business, plain and simple. And sometimes business meant soliciting the services of a partner, distasteful though it may be.

And Cad Bane was never one to shun the distasteful.

He turned to his droid. "New coordinates are in the navacomputer. Get us there, now."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 427/12)_

_ Major changes to Ahsoka's nightmare, the confrontation with Rex in the medbay... pretty much everything. :P_

_HUGE thanks to Jade-Max for her help and contribution to this chapter. Also to laloga for her invaluable beta'ing. _

_As always, thanks for reading, and please review!_


	11. Apprehension

Chapter Ten

_**Apprehension**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, Consular-class frigate. 12 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's first thoughts upon waking up were a bit muddled, but she knew she was in a medbay bed - it was hard to mistake the narrow and awkward cot she was laying for anything else - and for a moment she just wondered how'd she gotten herself hurt this time. She was hurting alright, that wasn't hard to figure out. The absence of a medic or medical droid hovering above struck her next. Moving carefully, she pushed the thin blanket to the side, then groaned and blinked blearily a few times before lifting her head and looking about the room.<p>

Her sour drowsiness vanished in an instant, as a lifetime's worth of memories hit her all at once.

Cull. Betrayal. Her men attacking her, Rex hurling her to the ground and firing. Waiting, tense and frightful, for an unspoken promise to be fulfilled. Then the rush of escape, of capture, of panic at prospect of Rex's death in her place.

She remembered the words of a man she thought was her friend, ripping into her closer friend and assaulting her in a way she hadn't thought possible. She remembered glimpses, snatches of Sergeant Cull's angry ranting, remembered the slurs and the insults he hurled her way as he challenged Rex. She remembered wondering how he could have been so wrong... only to wonder if he was wrong at all.

Then she remmebered the darkness. The ghastly echoes of her people and her way of life being destroyed. Pain and agony and confusion and darkness.

She remembered her Master, how he was tortured and enraged, how he railed at her and everything she held dear, and left her lost and fearful.

Then the fear had become terror. She remembered the nightmare - or was it several? - remembered the doubts, the loneliness, the desperation. She remembered hearing voices, taunts, accusations, suggestions. And she remembered hitting bottom, of being driven to the end of any rational thought and...

And _what_? Her memory was so disjointed from that point she almost cried out in frustration; though as she lay awake in the medbay cot, mostly clear-headed, Ahsoka wondered how much she really wanted to know of what had happened when she couldn't take it anymore.

She'd remembered far too much already.

Trying not to think too much about what had already happened, Ahsoka turned her attention back to her surroundings. She raised her head again, shifting to get a better view of the room and groaning as a pang shot down her leg. Simultaneously she felt an chafing pain pulsing through her head, and remembered that one of her lekku had been burned as well. _Looks like I got everything covered on the pain front,_ she grumbled inwardly, before turning to look for Rex.

_Rex._

It was with a sudden and jarring churn in her stomach that Ahsoka recalled what she had been subconsciously denying till now. Rex, standing above her, his strong hands on her shoulders, his voice firm and deep and ringing within her montrals. Rex holding her close, allowing her to seek comfort in his embrace. Rex murmuring reassurances as she wept.

Rex staring in wide-eyed horror, pushing her away and gaping at her. Rex shaking his head, shouting _No_ as she descended to instinctual behaviors she had little recollection of. Rex confused and torn, backing away from her with a look in his eyes that said he wanted nothing more than to stay, but he couldn't. Because Ahsoka drove him away.

Her vision was blurred with tears she didn't know she had left, and Ahsoka felt a combination of relief and dissappointment that Rex apparently wasn't in the room with her. Pragmatically speaking, he was the one-man crew of a sizeable warship, so of course he was elsewhere, probably at the helm or examining their supplies.

More to the point, Ahsoka wasn't sure she could ever look him in the eye again, not after what she had tried to do to him the last time she'd looked at him.

Except... that _hadn't_ been the last time, had it? Her memory was still sluggish at best - a residual affect of sedatives - but she remembered another moment, another encounter, another instant with Rex's hands over her shoulders and his voice echoing within her montrals. Inwardly she cringed at the recollection - somehow she knew she hadn't treated him any better that last time than before - but something about Rex's voice drove her to revive her memory.

_"Ahsoka, no matter what happens, no matter what comes our way, I'm with you... I'm on your side all the way. I always have been, and I always will."_

_"You're the most honorable Jedi I've met... a capable and trustworthy leader... You had low points, but you've always pulled through and gotten up again..."_

_"You've been the best friend anyone could wish for... risked your life for mine far too often... You've had my back when nobody else would have thought to wonder about me. If it weren't for you... I would have given up a long time ago."_

She couldn't help herself, and tears began to well in her eyes as Ahsoka recalled his earnest promises and admonitions. It wasn't that Rex wouldn't have said those same things before, it was that despite her crazed and mindless behavior, he still was willing to stick by her, to look past her thoughtless advances and move on. It was nothing new, and yet it was infinitely more special.

_"Many a better man than I would die for a woman like you. You're... beautiful, more than you know, Ahsoka."_

Okay, so maybe _that_ was new; Ahsoka suddenly found herself blushing, her montrals tingling as she let her head fall back to the bed and sighed. Part of her was ashamed she had brought Rex to the point where he felt he had to assure her of her beauty in order to keep her from falling apart.

And yet... it was not an entirely unpleasant recollection.

And it was one she would _never_ allow herself to dwell upon. This was hardly the time for foolish fantasies, and it would be all but criminal for her to take advantage of the mental torture she had just put Rex through. If for no other reason than that, she couldn't afford to let her estimation of her last remaining friend morph into something... something she couldn't handle.

It had been a mistake, an unconscious reaction. She had been weak, and not herself. She would be strong, now. She wouldn't let herself be a burden or a distraction to Rex.

_No matter what happens, I'm still a Jedi. I must serve however I can._ She wasn't out yet - _they_ weren't out yet. Chancellor Palpatine's coup couldn't have gone unprotested; there would have to be a resistance of some kind. And despite the terror of her Force vision - even now she trembled inside at the echoes of chaos and terror that still lingered at the edges of her consciousness - Ahsoka was certain she couldn't _possibly_ be the only survivor. _There will be others, there_ are _others, I know it. People have survived worse catastrophes than this, and surely some troopers would have disobeyed the order, just like Rex did._

The thought chilled her. More than likely any clone troopers that might have attempted the resist Order 66 wouldn't have survived their attempt. They would have fallen, dying with nothing but confusion and disbelief to cling to. If they didn't kill - or were killed by - the Jedi, they would be killed by their own brothers.

What sane person could ever justify this kind of slaughter?

_All the more reason for me - for us - to fight back. If the Chancellor could do this, what can he _not _do? We can't allow this kind of usurpation to go unchallenged! _

The fighting thoughts suddenly seemed rather ironic, as she cast a look down her battered and bacta-patch-dotted body. She wasn't exactly in battle-ready shape, not yet anyway. Not to mention she'd lost both of her lightsabers.

She sighed at the thought of her lost weapons, a shiver running down her spine as she remembered the moment when she willingly released her last remaining blade, the moment when she fully believed Rex was about to kill her.

Recalling Rex's violent 'act' unsettled her in an unfamiliar way, so Ahsoka kept her musings on the practical aspect. _Building a new lightsaber isn't realistic now. I guess I'll be needing blaster practice soon._

_"Sithspit!"_

Rex's agitated exclamation broke off her thoughts, and was followed by a series of emphatic curses that echoed down the corridor from towards the cockpit.

Alarm built within her as she tried to sit up, and failed. Rex was never one to use crude language, and whatever had spurred him to do so now couldn't be good. Her earlier musings and misgivings forgotten, she turned to look down the forward corridor. "Rex? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier...<em>

Rex eased back in the pilots seat and watched the galaxy crawl by, awaiting the results from the latest round of diagnostics. They had been out of hyperspace for about an hour now; Rex had been reluctant to leave Ahsoka alone - without even the med droid to keep an eye her, thanks to his still-throbbing fist - but she'd been peacefully asleep for several hours when the hyperspace alarm rang again, and Rex knew he had to tend to the ship, as well as formulate some sort of plan for their next move.

Which for now, was not to move at all. After some consideration, Rex decided their best option was to spend some time here in the Far Outer Rim, drifting in dead space, while waiting for Ahsoka to recover. They had more than enough supplies for the two of them, and after two randomized jumps, without the vessel's homing equipment, there should be no way or the Republic to trace their route. Barring an encounter with pirates or other space riffraff, they should be all clear for some time.

His thoughts drifted, as per usual, to Ahsoka. On the one hand, he felt relief both at having deduced the cause behind her behavior, and that she seemed to be recovering quickly. Nonetheless, the incident bolstered in his fears that he was ill-equipped - at best - to be her... protector, companion, whatever term was appropriate. Even their close friendship had always been ancillary to those of her fellow Jedi, or so Rex had presumed. And to be suddenly placed in a position of being her sole confidant... Rex was no stranger to responsibility, but this was beyond the pale for a clone trooper.

The diagnostic was finished, and everything was in the green. Rex shut down the program and began to stand, then hesitated. His first inclination was to rush back to Ahsoka's side, but as he began to leave, the enormity of what he was doing struck him once again, leading to where he was now, sitting back in the Captain's chair and staring blankly at the blackness without.

It mirrored the darkness of the doubts and fears within.

Not since Umbara had he known internal conflict so excruciating, and Rex might have been tempted to not even think about what was happening had it not been too important to ignore. He was confident yet that he'd made the correct decision, that resisting the highest authority he knew was, as a good man had told him before, _"the right thing to do."_

_Fives._ Rex wondered what the ARC and former Torrent member's reaction had been. He'd been stationed on Coruscant last he'd heard. There was no doubt that Fives would have disobeyed an order he believed to be wrong.

But would he have disobeyed Order 66? Perhaps for Ahsoka, or General Skywkalker, but the Jedi as a whole? Rex almost doubted that Fives would have made the same call. They both knew first-hand what a turncoat Jedi was capable of, and if the entire Order had staged a coup or revolt of its own...

It was a concept that Captain Rex would once have mocked. But after General Krell's betrayal... it chilled Rex to his core.

_But she_ wouldn't _have done it,_ he told himself, fists clenching with frustration. _Ahsoka would have had no part in such a thing. She can't be executed on the spot for a crime she had no knowledge of!_

There was a question underriding that inward assertion caused Rex to shudder. What if it hadn't been Ahsoka? What if it had been General Kenobi, Plo Koon, or General Sasse Tinn, or any number of Jedi officers that Rex may have had no experience with? Would Rex have seen Order 66 to be a mistake, had it been directed against anyone other than Ahsoka Tano?

Rex refused to answer that question. And in his denial, the taunts and accusations of a former subordinate began to ring anew in his mind...

... Only to he drowned out as alarms began to blare throughout the cockpit. Rex lurched forward in his seat, scanning the sensor screens that were now pulsing in angry red. His eyes widened in horror as they fell on the hyperspace disturbance scanner.

And recognized the unmistakable signature of a Republic cruiser entering realspace directly along their flight trajectory.

Rex reeled in shock and denial. _This isn't possible!_ There were no remaining transponders circuits in the ship's sensor array, he'd made sure of that. There was nothing aboard the vessel to be tracked, nothing except...

Suddenly he remembered his armor.

It was still sitting in a tidy stack in the officer's cabin, untouched and forgotten first in the rush of flight and then Ahsoka's condition. But it was his customized Phase I bucket, lying where he had dropped it in the medbay hours ago, that housed a sophisticated unti-identification chip, faithfully emitting a homing beacon and sending location and direction coordinates to the nearest GAR command network.

Instantly Rex knew exactly what must have happened. The beacon was short-range, and wouldn't transmit across hyperspace, but if their first jump had landed them near a Republic probe or outpost, and command centers were already on the lookout for CC-7567, it would have been only a matter of basic math and some intelligent guesses to follow their trajectory.

Not that the reasons mattered now, but Rex couldn't help but mentally catalog the list of unforgivable blunders he'd made, even he let loose with every curse he knew. He should have altered their flightpath between jumps. He should have remained in hyperspace longer. And _sithspit_, he should have known to rid himself of his armor.

It was too late now.

As if on cue, the massive form of the Republic Star Destroyer materialized dead ahead, the vessel yawing to the left and creating an immense wall of durasteel hull between the fleeing frigate and its escape route. Rex was already at the helm, dialing in coordinates with one hand while trying to bring the ship around, but it was no use. The crew of the Star Destroyer knew exactly what they were after, and as the two vessels maneuvered Rex found himself looking up at the ventral docking bay of the much larger warship.

The frigate shuddered as the tractor beams took hold.

There was no escape.

* * *

><p>"Rex! What's happening?"<p>

Ahsoka's apprehension was increasing by leaps and bounds now, and her effective confinement to the medbay cot did little to ease the tension. Rex made no sound after his initial outburst, and for a moment all she could hear was the sound of alarms and the varying pitches of the rear thrusters as the frigate maneuvered.

The commotion came to an abrupt halt when another sound joined the mix, and Ahsoka felt the entire ship rumble beneath her, groaning and vibrating in a not-unfamiliar manner.

It wasn't long before Rex all but stumbled into the medbay, looking more dejected than she'd ever seen him before. Her earlier misgivings about her standing with him were pushed aside, to be agonized over another time, should she live long enough to do so.

"Rex! What's wrong?" she asked, bordering on frantic as a general idea of their plight began to sink in.

Rex's terse answer confirmed his suspicion. "Caught in a tractor beam," he responded tightly. "We've been tracked." Ahsoka watched as he picket up his helmet from off the floor in the far corner, his arms visibly shaking with tension. "I forgot to disable the ID chip in my armor." He stared into the visor for a moment, before hurling the helmet with all his strength against a nearby bulkhead, where it shattered, spraying glass and duraplast shards across the room.

Ahsoka winced at his destructive display of anger. "Rex," she protested,"It's alright, you did-"

"It's not alright," Rex cut her off, his voice colder than she'd ever heard it. "It's idiotic. It's pathetic. I should have known... _frak_ I should have known better!" he shouted, utter agony in his tone, before storming out of the medbay towards the stern.

Ahsoka lay in mild shock, stunned by the intensity of his anger. Ironic as it seemed, she felt an almost crushing pressure in her chest at the thought that she was the cause for Rex's agonizing. It was hard enough to know that he blamed himself for what might happen to her, that he'd thrown away his very life to keep her alive. But in light of how she'd so horribly mistreated him just hours ago, it was excruciating.

The ship was still shuddering as it was pulled towards the waiting cruiser somewhere outside. Ahsoka couldn't see it, but she knew the sequence by heart. The clanging that was beginning to ring against the hull indicated that they were being docked in the ventral hangar. Once they were entombed within the larger cruiser, the hissing of cooling pistons and the hum of gangways extending would replace the clanging.

She heard Rex entering the medbay again, and shifted to see him, a dull ache in her head from the awkward angle. His step was heavy as he walked through the threshold. Fully suited in his modified Phase II, adorned with scours of blaster fire and worn ribbons of royal blue paint, complete with pauldron and kama, Rex looked every bit the heroic soldier. A man with a mission. One that would probably end within minutes, when he finally succumbed to their captors.

Ahsoka's resolve hardened. She couldn't make right the past, but she wouldn't let Rex down this time. _If he's going down now, he's not doing it alone._

Rex paused as he walked through the medbay towards the forward entrance, resting a gloved hand on the edge of her bed, and avoiding her eyes. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Ahsoka... I'm sorry."

Ahsoka felt a pang mixed with faint relief that he didn't try to meet her eyes - she wasn't sure she could have handled the conflicting emotions she was feeling. But most of all she ached for how completely defeated Rex looked. She couldn't reassure him like he had her; he'd promised himself to keep her safe, but circumstances seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Rex, please don't blame yourself," she implored, her gaze alternating between his averted eyes and his glove beside her. "I know you wil anyway, but some things are outside out control. You did more... for me, than I could have ever asked for."

She bit her lip, wavering for a moment on whether to broach the hard subject of how he had 'helped' her earlier, but Rex made the decision for her by countering, "I didn't do _enough_. This was completely preventable, it's only my carelessness that allowed this to happen."

"No, Rex!" Ahsoka protested. "If anybody's at fault, it's me! I put you through all that... _that_, and of _course_ you became distracted. Nobody could have handled all these things better than you did!"

"This has _nothing_ to do with that," Rex insisted, turning his head away. "It was a matter of basic preparedness, and-"

A sudden shudder ran through the hull and broke off his words, the motion alerting them that the frigate was being secured within the hangar of the Star Destroyer.

Rex turned towards the exit, heading for the cockpit. Ahsoka watched him leave, mute for a moment, before suddenly calling for him just as he reached the threshold.

"Wait! Rex, wait!"

He turned to look at her, meeting her eyes this time, pain and regret written so clearly on his face she nearly lost her composure. Blinking, she reached out a hand. "Help me out. I'm going up there with you."

Rex's expression went from one of defeat to aghast. "No!" he shook his head, vehemently. "You're injured, you're in no condition for a fight!"

Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes, but thought better of it. "Rex," she said, patiently, "If I'm going to die, I'd prefer to go down facing the fire, not lying in bed."

Rex made a noise that sounded almost like a groan, and Ahsoka knew instinctively that he was loathe to acknowledge the obvious. He hesitated; she knew he had no good reason for her stay behind, but it went against every fiber of his being to allow her to face lethal danger unarmed and defenseless.

"Rex," she said again, shifting and managing this time to prop herself up on one arm. "You know me, the last place I want to die is in bed. Please, grant me that much."

She didn't say the rest of what went through her mind, partially because she didn't know how to say it, an partially because she wasn't sure she _should_ say it. But somewhere in the depths of her heart, she knew she'd only be at peace with their demise... if Rex was at her side.

Her eyes held his with the unspoken request. _If we're going to die, I want us to be together._

Rex nodded once, before reaching her cot in two long strides. He slid one arm beneath her knees, the other just below her shoulders, lifting her from the bed in a fluid, easy motion. Ahsoka shivered in his grasp, keeping her eyes on the walls or the ceiling or anywhere besides Rex's pain-stricken eyes.

She had the feeling he was looking elsewhere as well.

It seemed he hadn't even begun to walk before they were in the forward cabin, just aft of the cockpit, where Rex knelt to set her down. Ahsoka bent her knees, grimacing and willing herself not to cry out as her left leg sent a tendril of pain up her body. With much effort, she managed to steady herself in a kneeling position, facing the circular airlock where the boarding would take place; it was the only entry accessible via the ventral gangway.

Rex stayed with her until she was settled, then walked to the cockpit for a moment, cutting out the ship's power and plunging them into darkness; the dim red of emergency lighting the only illumination in the empty cabin.

Rex returned to her side, dropping into a crouch just ahead of her, drawing his weapons and checking their charge. Ahsoka bit back another groan as her injured limbs protested her own weight, and she leaned against him for support. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and she was able to make out his weary and yet resolute face as he prepared for his last battle.

All this while the hissing and clanging without the hull had grown louder, each second bring them closer to the moment when the troopers would begin to cut their way through the hatch. It seemed there was nothing else to do, but wait. And then, die.

"Here," Rex's quiet voice interrupted her musings. "You'll probably want this." He pressed something into her hand that was not resting upon his shoulder. Ahsoka gasped as her fingers closed around the familiar object.

Her lightsaber.

She gaped at him with wide eyes. "How did you -"

"It wasn't me," Rex murmured with a shake of the head. He hesitated, and Ahsoka could tell he was conflicted about what he was about to say. "Cull. He gave it to me. After you jumped him, he let us go."

Ahsoka stared, speechless. She had given the details of their actual escape little thought, and had simply presumed that Rex had killed the young Sergeant, perhaps while he was distracted by her efforts. That Cull would have let them go, after everything he'd said and done... it was almost beyond credible.

"I know it's hard to understand , but..." Rex took a breath, his eyes not leaving the airlock. "He really didn't want to turn on you, Ahsoka. In spite of what he may have said about you, he admired you, I know he did. He just wasn't strong enough to make his own decision." He paused, before adding, "He turned on the others after we took off, distracted them to give us time to escape."

Ahsoka remained silent, staring at the lightsaber that had been a gift from a man who had helped to rip her world to bloody ribbons. The weight of the hilt was familiar, the cool alloy a reassuring presence. Completely unlike the torrent of conflicting emotions that ran through her at the memory of the man who betrayed her, who had attacked her, who had managed to hurt her in ways and didn't fully understand. And a man to whom she now owed her life, and Rex's.

"I know it doesn't make things right," Rex continued, "but he wanted me to tell you." Here Rex turned his head to face her. "He told me to tell you he was sorry."

Ahsoka stared at him, her mind still in a turmoil. Forgiving Cull was the easy part, what hurt was the sudden reminder of everything that had accompanied his spiteful behavior. She nodded, as though in acceptance of Cull's apology, but inwardly she was cringing as she once again recalled her own depraved reaction to the new reality.

"Rex," she called his name, urgency taking hold as a telltale humming announced the extension of the gangway. Rex turned back again to look at her, his face drawn to a bitter frown. They were running out of time. "Rex, I wanted to say... I mean, I don't, but I need to, and I'm..." she felt herself beginning to blush with shame, and she was thankful he couldn't see her well enough to tell. "The things I said... or did, to you, earlier," she saw Rex's frown deepen, and her resolve almost faltered. "When I tried to get you to-"

"Ahsoka," he cut her off, with a look that told her he knew exactly what she was talking about, "there's nothing to worry about. You weren't yourself, you'd gone through more than anyone should have. I understand, I really do."

There was a degree of reluctance in Rex's tone - not that Ahsoka blamed him for finding this an unpleasant subject - but his assurance was nothing if not heartfelt. Still Ahoska felt she needed to say something more, something to set her own mind at ease before she died, so she persisted. "But I still shouldn't have put you through that too, Rex. I'm not-"

"It's already behind me, Ahsoka," Rex interrupted, grave but not unkindly. "I don't hold anything against you."

Their eyes met again, and Ahsoka knew he meant his words more than he could say. She blinked back a tear at his earnest, pained expression, wishing there was something she could say to reassure him as he so faithfullt had her. There was so much more she wanted to tell him, and so much she still wanted to do, but they were almost out of time.

A much louder clang erupted against the hull as the airlock interlocked with the gangway, the mating coming to a reverberating conclusion with the clash of steel on steel. Ahsoka felt Rex's armored body tense beneath her, and she could see beads of sweat beginning to trickle down his face. He was crouched in a defensive position, both blasters leveled and ready, having moved himself as much in front of her as he could. Right to the end, he would try to protect her, even when they both knew it was no use. His last act would be a desperate attempt to keep her alive just a few seconds longer than he.

Footsteps thumped outside the airlock.

Ahsoka hefted her lightsaber, and ignited it. It snapped to life with a hiss, thrumming vibrantly and bathing her in a wash of soft, green light. She was unable to wield her weapon in her normal _Shien_ form, so she settled for a simple _Soreso_ position she had learned from Barriss, and from Master Kenobi. The opening stance was easy enough, but maneuvering would be almost impossible in her current condition.

The whine of a plasma cutter was the next sound to great them. Suddenly, with a sputtering pop, a column of blue fire spouted from the seam of the airlock. The super-hot flame continued to dissolve the surrounding material, before slowly making its way along the airlock seal, leaving a glowing trail of molten metal in its wake. Sparks flew towards them in streams, dancing their way to the deck as the fugitives' last remaining safe haven was steadily demolished.

Rex shifted his position, to better support Ahsoka's weight, and shield more of her body. Ahsoka leaned forward, bringing her lightsaber in front of Rex. Together, they waited

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, The Sleight of Hand. 13 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>The coordinates couldn't have been more accurate. Bane took over the manual controls as the <em>Hand<em> exited hyperspace, and was immediately greeted with the looming starboard profile of a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer.

"Oh, no!" Todo wailed from his perch at the observer's station, "That's a Republic battle cruiser! We are doomed!"

Bane ignored his droid's protests, concentrating instead on one of his many retrofitted engineering consoles. A few codes, and he stood from his seat, allowing the autopilot to take control. "Alright, cloaking is initiating. We should be invisible in a moment."

"Impossible!" Todo objected. "No ship this small has a cloaking device."

Making his way to the observatory, Bane seized the droid by the neck and flung him towards the rear cabin, where he landed with a crash. "Damn canheads," he muttered over Todo's indignant exclamations and the buzzing of overloaded servos trying to right themselves. Eyes narrowed, and with his ship safety shielded from detection, Bane took in the scene.

They had arrived just in time, it seemed, as his sharp eyes squinted at the conparatively small frigate being reeled into the much larger cruiser. He'd have to mind that tractor beam. More importantly, he'd need to move fast, if he wanted to pull this off at all.

Returning to the pilot's seat, Bane set the _Hand_ on a collision course with the Star Destroyer, grinning appreciatively at the massive vessel. He couldn't have asked for a better staging ground for his scheme, and he made a saracstic mental note to thank Sidious for his trouble once he was through.

This was going to be easy.

A wall of gray durasteel now completely filled the viewscreen. Disengaging the automatic pilot, Bane eased the Hand alongside the hull of the cruiser. Working all those years with the Separatist Alliance had given him an appreciation for the Republic naval vessels, both their strengths and weakness. Carefully managing his speed, Bane brought the _Hand_ mere meters from the hull, matching its cruising velocity and synchronizing the flight path of the two ships . He knew exactly where the shortest route to the ventral hangar was, and he intended to board as close to it as was practical.

Whichwas right where he was now. Activating the Hand's magnetic boarding feet, Bane closed the distance between the two ships. There were no hatches in this spot - which meant fewer alarms to set off, and fewer distractions. Cutting an opening would take a little longer, but it was worth the additional secrecy.

Bane powered down the engines, keeping an on his velocity readings until he was sure the _Hand_ was secure. He also double checked the pressurization - if the pressure differed between the two vessels he would risk setting off the Star Destroyer's breach sensors.

Todo had by this time returned to the cockpit, and Bane gave him his orders. "Stay here, be ready to get us out of here the minute I say so. The coordinates for the Gimmix station are already in the computer."

"I'll be expecting a good adjustment after all this abuse!" the irritated droid snorted, before warily approaching the vacated seat.

Bane sprinted for the ship's magazine, retrieving a Trandoshan shock grenade launcher and setting it down next to the port side airlock before activating the doors, revealing a small section of the Star Destroyer's hull. He pulled a lever, and a high-powered laser-cutter swung into place, In the space of three minutes, he had easily and all but silently sliced an opening through the thick durasteel. A few more strokes of the laser served to cut the immense 'cork' of metal into slightly more manageable pieces, and a good kick dislodged the chunks, which slid into the the depths of the cruiser and landed with a clang, leaving a clear passage through the hull.

Bane stepped back to allow the cut to cool, and to double check his grip on the Star Destroyer. Replacing the cutter, he slung the grenade launcher over his shoulder, tweaking his hat before slipping inside the short tunnel.

This party was about to get underway.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 429/12)_

_The changes to this chapter are mostly in character portrayals and in the fallout of the events previous to this chapter. Plot-wise not much has changed._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!._


	12. Continuance

Chapter Eleven

**_Continuance_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, Consular-class transport cabin. 13 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Of all the ways Rex might have thought his life would end, this had to be the worst.<p>

It wasn't the mechanics that haunted him - he could have anticipated that his lot would be to catch a blaster bolt in the end. And Rex had witnessed all too many gruesome, painful demises: eaten alive by alien predators, trapped and incinerated in the wreckage of a downed transport, sliced in two by a malfunctioning blast door. There were certainly worse ways to die than by blaster fire.

But it wasn't the prospect of death that troubled Rex - hardly. And he would have gladly suffered any number of those fates, several times over, rather than the suffocating weight of utter _failure_ that gripped him as he watched the plasma flame make its way along the perimeter of the airlock.

_Failure._ In many respects it was the soldier's greatest fear. Circumstances couldn't always be changed, battles might be lost due to inaccurate intel or bad odds, but to _fail_, to fall short of his duty to superiors and comrades and to those whom he fought to protect, was the ultimate disappointment. Failure meant preventable tragedy, meant that ill would befall those who might have been spared.

And failure described to the tick what Captain Rex had become. Because by every conceivable measure, whether obedience to command, the leadership of his men, his solidarity with his brothers, Rex had in the end failed every mark. He'd abandoned his men, betrayed their trust, and all he had to show for it was his tenacious effort to keep his friend - and newly-declared quarry - alive.

One more failure with which to end his record. And this time Ahsoka - his charge, his _friend_ - would pay the price.

He felt her shift as she leaned against him, followed by an almost imperceptible squeeze on his armored shoulder. She had remained silent after the seal was breached, and their earlier conversation had been mostly meant to ease her own mind. Retelling Cull's story was still a difficult proposition, but Rex felt she had a right to know what had happened, as well as some assurance that the Sergeant's words were not at all indicative of the feelings of her men, or even Cull himself.

He hadn't at all intended to bring up Ahsoka's traumatized advances on himself - he had hoped that perhaps she would have no memory of the incident - and it was clear that she didn't desire to speak of it either. But in a way it was necessary, he supposed, to provide her some degree of closure, to know that he held nothing against her and that she needn't be ashamed. Her behavior had been shocking at the time, but it had done nothing to lower Rex's estimation of Ahsoka.

He did not have the luxury of such reassurances. He had no excuses, no rationale behind his own shortcomings. Rex had no one to relieve the crushing stigma of _failure._

"Rex," Ahsoka spoke softly, her face only inches from his own. Her grip on his shoulder didn't relax, and so he turned his head, tearing his gaze away from the ring of molten durasteel that was replacing the pressurized airlock seals.

Her face was lit by the green wash of her lightsaber, and the flickering blue of the plasma torch, the cool colors softening the vivid contrasts of sienna and white that adorned her skin. Her gaze was steadfast, with a sad smile only hinted at the corner of her mouth. There was pain in her expression, but Rex knew it wasn't for her own trials, or the prospect of the premature ending of her life.

"Rex," she said his name again, her voice barely carrying over the crackle and molten sputtering of the torch. "Please, don't blame yourself for this. I don't, and you've already put yourself through so much on my count. I don't want you to feel like you've failed me."

Which was _exactly_ what he had done, but when he tried to say as much she silenced him. "You did your best, Rex, I know you did. And even if things had worked out this time, this could still happen again. I might be a Jedi but I don't have a great life expectancy either. I'm not immortal, none of us are."

Her gaze drifted to her lightsaber, her voice becoming wistful in tone and lilt. "Remember what you told me when I was... earlier, I mean? About having your back, and taking time to try and understand and help you?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, I could say the same thing about you, Rex. You've been the best friend I ever could have asked for, and everything you did for me now, rescuing me, just being _there_ for me, is more than I ever could deserve."

Rex nodded, lowering his head while absorbing her words. It was noble, kind of her to try to ease his mind this way. But it did nothing to relieve him of the responsibilty that was his to carry.

His eyes swung back to the remainder of the airlock. Only three meters left to cut, maybe a minute's worth, two at the most. The bright yellow trail of slag slowly faded to a dull ring of orange and red that followed behind the fountain of sparks as the plasma did its work.

"Rex, thanks."

He turned back at her voice, and was greeted with a familiar and yet somehow rare sight.

Ahsoka was smiling at him.

It seemed out of place, inappropriate even, and yet he felt warmed and satisfied at her grin. Her eyes glistened in the light of her weapon, and the drawn lines that had creased her face ever since they escaped Tostte melted into her youthful smile. For a moment, the pain and terror they had both endured seemed to vanish, and he was the proud and capable Captain Rex and she the bright-eyed and eager Commander Ahsoka.

It was a fleeting moment, but it was perhaps the kindest gift she could have given him.

Rex managed a half grin in response, before they both turned back to face the ever-loosening access hatch, watching as the ring of fire neared its source.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, Venator-class Star Destroyer. 13 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Cad Bane hurried through the maze of maintenance channels, rarely pausing to check his progress on his wristmounted communicator that doubled as - among many things - a compact holomap. He knew the ins and outs of these Star Destroyers by heart. The intimidating warships were in fact trivial compared to other fortresses and prisons he had infiltrated on previous jobs. Kriff, he had broken into the heart of the Jedi Temple itself, with minimal - and undependable - assistance.<p>

These cruisers were a joke by comparison. A plethora of places to hide, and an almost innumerable list of routes between any two points. It was youngling's play to infiltrate and navigate covertly, if said youngling was also a bounty hunter of galactic renown, of course.

But he didn't have a lot of time. From the information he had gathered, it appeared that policy regarding Jedi was shoot-first - and shoot again, for good measure - so there wouldn't be any chance of a capture and breakout session. It was rather likely that the clones would attempt to blast the fugitives within the captive vessel, without even bothering to remove them to a more convenient location.

And Cad Bane wasn't keen on losing his prize to a mass-manufactured Human.

He paused at a fork in the passage, glancing both ways before slipping through a control hatch on his right . The grenade launcher made the trek a little difficult, but Bane was no stranger to toting heavy loads, sentient or otherwise.

Then again, Bane was no stranger to just about anything. He'd played just about every role, good and bad, that there was to play in the galaxy. And he could play them very well indeed.

So long as he was paid.

His eyes settled upon a distinctive run of control cabling, and he knew he wasn't far. The limitations of the _Venator's_ ventral hangar would make this job a piece of uj-cake. The only access to the captive frigate would be via the long, narrow docking conduit, which terminated in a staging zone that was much smaller than the dorsal hangar deck. It would be a simple matter to take out the clones there.

Of course, he had one small detour to make. He needed a distraction, to prevent any clone reinforcements from doing funny things to his carefully crafted sequence. Fortunately the designers of Kuat Drive Yards had left him with just such a mechanism: a handful of service points deep within the power grid of the _Venator_-class had been conveniently not equipped with surge protecting circuits. A strong current at these nodes could knock out a large portion of the grid for a short time.

And a short time was enough for Cad Bane to do a lot of things..

Approaching one of the main corridors, Bane peered out from behind a maintenance closet. All clear. He slipped out, and made a jump for a the nearest ceiling vent. There were times when Bane believed that Kuat's Star Destroyer operations had criminal plants within them; either that or their designers were utter inbeciles. These ductworks - with unfastened vents to boot - made it a laughing matter to sneak from one point in the vessel to almost any other, and they were monitored by only the most basic of sensors.

Reaching the correct branch in the ducts, he set down the bulky launcher and dropped from another vent, landing in the middle of a narrow corridor before darting towards another maintenance panel. Slipping inside, he pulled a small electro-pulse charge from his belt. He cracked open the control panel, fitting the cartridge into one of the empty power sockets. Arming the charge, he took a quick glance down the corridor, vaulted for the vent again, and made his way towards his target.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

There was less than forearm's length of seal left cut, and the disc of scorched durasteel was already leaning in towards them. It would probably only take a good shove to knock it flat, but the torch hadn't let up yet. The slab creaked as it slowly twisted loose.

He felt Ahsoka tense, just as his own muscles went rigid and his weapons fell in line with the hatch. He felt exposed without his helmet, but it would do little good in this case anyway; at point blank range its targeting functions were more an annoyance than a help, and the close quarters also negated much of the protection it might have provided.

Less than a minute to go.

Almost analytically he wondered how long they'd last. Between his rate of fire with both DC-17s, whatever cover Ahsoka's lightsaber could provide, and given the fact that only two or three troopers would be able to advance on the airlock at once, he calculated they might last as long as several minutes, though that would be drastically shortened should the troopers manage to enter the cabin. Rex wagered he could hold them within the conduit for a while, but one lucky bolt would be all it took.

The creaking and groaning of ripping metal continued, as the torch came within a handbreadth of its starting point.

Rex scowled. Ahsoka shifted away from him a little as she gave her lightsaber a short wave. The thrumming of the plasma blade was actually a reassuring counter to the ominous noises of incinerated metal, and he wondered briefly whether she found some comfort in the familiar sound as well.

Only seconds remaining, now. The door was nearly cut wholly from its mount.

Almost there...

Suddenly the torch sputtered, giving off a final burst of sparks, and then flickered out.

Rex's initial surprise was replaced with a surge of adrenaline, and his fingers curled over both triggers as he waited for the door to be burst in.

He heard shouting.

Even through the substantial slab of metal departing them Rex could hear sounds of confusion and alarm from without the vessel. The din was a familiar in an eerie way, indentical to the voices he knew intimately.

The calls and orders grew more urgent, and Rex's confusion began to mount. Something was going on out there, something strange and unexpected by either party. _Maybe new orders were just received about us?_ Rex wondered. Perhaps command had decided not to kill them on the spot and hold one or both of them for interrogation, or even-

Several shouts of alarm rang out louder than before, followed by an ear-splitting _crack_ that echoed down the gangway and sent shockwaves through the deck beneath Rex's feet. The jagged and scorched kerf left behind by the plasma cutter lit up like a brilliant blue ring, glowing almost white hot for an instant, before going black.

Silence.

Rex turned at Ahsoka. She was looking back, a question in her eyes. He brought one hand to his mouth to caution her to remain quiet. _Off_, he signaled, indicating her lightsaber.

She nodded and followed his direction, and they were plunged into near total darkness, the only remaining light being the wash of crimson from an emergency beacon farther down the ship.

Silence.

Then, footsteps.

Someone was coming, but it wasn't a clone. Rex could tell the sound of armored trooper's steps apart from anyone else's. This person was lighter, walked with an uneven gait, and the boots did not sound as solidly against the deck.

Rex could feel Ahsoka's leaning in closer to him, the soft whisper of her breath warming the side of his face.

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

The door was being knocked in. The creaking and groaning began again, intensifying rapidly as the slab began to lower itself flat.

With a crash, the door hit the deck of their ship, leaving in its place a circle of pitch black void.

Rex held his fire, trying to sight the intruder he knew had to be out there. _What I wouldn't give for night-vision right now._

Ahsoka suddenly tensed, her eyes narrowed and her head cocked as though she were tracking something . A Togruta's eyesight was far better than a Human's in low light, and that together with echolocation meant that Ahsoka always had good awareness of what was lurking in the dark, even without technological aids. Rex eyed her for a moment, only to see her frown and shake her head.

He nodded, then urged her off of his shoulder as he began to move towards the opening, with both blasters leveled. He decided against firing blindly down the conduit; he didn't know if the stalker out there had seen him yet.

But it was certainly taking its time. He inched closer, looking for some telltale shadow, some hint of the figure he knew must be out there.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the darkness, and with a blindingly fast blow, knocked his left-hand pistol to the ground.

Rex immediately opened fire with the other blaster, shooting blindly. The shot ricocheted off the wall of the conduit, but before he could get off another blast the hand struck for the other pistol. Rex dodged it, but the blow dislodged his grip and caused him to lose his balance. On an impulse, Rex dropped his pistol and hurled his body into the unseen assailant.

The two fighters collapsed to the ground, writhing and struggling. His assailant was skinny, though not scrawny, with wiry and tough limbs, and startlingly fast reflexes. Based on the low, gravelly grunts emitted when they went down, Rex inferred his opponent was a male and apparently humanoid, but he didn't have time for a thorough examination.

And Rex wasn't one to waste time.

He threw a punch, striking the figure upside the head and eliciting a hollow grunt. Rex followed up by folding his arm around the intruder's neck, trying to gain a headlock. It slithered out of his grip, delivering its own jab into his abdomen. The blow was hard, but the armor took most of the force, and Rex allowed himself a bit of satisfaction when his opponent drew back and expelled a muffled curse while shaking his fist.

Rex's first impulse was the grab for his weapons again, but he he knew he couldn't risk a firefight with Ahsoka sitting unprotected in the thick of it. So he charged the alien stranger, striking out with his right boot, trying to corral his opponent back down the conduit and away from Ahsoka. The stranger ducked the blow, before leaping for Rex and clamping his bony fingers around his neck in a chokehold.

Rex responded without a second's delay, bringing both of his arms between the outstretched ones of his foe, then with all his might he flung his arms wide, breaking the hold and sending the assailant flailing to the ground. Rex bolted upright, and aimed his pistol.

The next instant he was lying on the ground, paralyzed, every limb throbbing under the most horrible pain a man could feel.

* * *

><p>"Rex!"<p>

Ahsoka had watched with bated breath, almost trembling as Rex grappled with their strange attacker. She could make out his narrow firm, and something about him was so eerily familiar. He _smelled_ familiar in fact, but Ahsoka was too frantic to try and identify him . She so wanted to help Rex, but she couldn't even move towards him; without anyone to lean on, she was essentially sprawled on the floor, holding herself up with one arm, and even that required extraordinary effort.

Her hopes soared for a fleeting second, as Rex broke a deadly strangle-hold and sent his opponent stumbling to the deck.

Then that scum pulled a dirty trick.

A swift, fluid motion, and the creature slid across the deck, and from a prone position, delivered Rex a powerful kick to the groin.

The force was so great she both heard and _felt_ Rex's codpiece crack. It was a sharp, abrasive sound, like rubbing duracrete bricks together. It also had exactly the effect that was intended. Rex dropped like a rock, landing with a heavy thud and writhing in silent agony.

Ahsoka could only stare in horror. He was so _close_, and yet she was helpless to aid him.

Suddenly the attacker leaped to his feet, his shadowy form sauntering over Rex and glowering down at him. "Enough of this, I don't have time to play."

She _knew_ she'd heard that voice before, but she didn't have time to process it before he drew something from his belt. It didn't take her keen eyesight to know it was a pistol, nor did she need to be a Jedi to foresee his intention to finish of Rex while he lay helpless on the deck.

"No!"

Calling on every last bit of strength she had, and pleading with the Force to boost it just a little more, she leaped for the intruder. Her lightsaber ignited almost of its own accord, and she swung for his arm. He ducked, and managed to avoid losing the limb, but the blade cut straight across the gleaming gold blaster, sending half the muzzle clattering to the ground.

_This is going to hurt so bad_, Ahsoka thought as she began to collapse. Her leg was already throbbing, but the adrenaline rush had insulated her from the pain for a moment. Once she hit the deck, she would be incapacitated for sure.

But she _couldn't_ fail now, not while Rex was still defenseless. Clearing her mind, driven by the necessity to protect her protector, Ahsoka reached for her opponent, calling on the Force to draw him towards her. He was already charging her, which simplified matters. As he approached she flung both arms around his shoulder and neck, using his elongated frame as support.

The bold move left the attacker stunned for a moment, and Ahsoka responded by trying to headlock him as Rex had attempted earlier. But in her exhausted and weakened state, she was no match for the assailant, and he easily wrenched himself free from her grasp.

Before she could collapse completely, she grabbed for his shoulder with onf arm, while with the other she elbowed him in the chin. He yelped in pain at that move, staggering, causing a thrill of satisfaction to run through her.

But she couldn't go on. Every limb was trembling, her leg was sending shockwaves of pain up her body, and she had no reserves of strength left. Her mind was too unsettled to use the Force effectively, and a terrible sense of hopelessness overwhelmed her.

dropping to the ground and pinning her underneath him. She struggled and twisted, trying to extricate herself, before crying out in pain, her wounded leg spasming and cramping from the strain of her efforts and of her opponent's weight.

"When I told you we'd have to dance another time I didn't realize you had this in mind, princess."

Ahsoka sagged beneath him, gazing with shock up at the very familiar blue face leering down at her.

_Cad Bane_,

Her shock turned to horror. Why was he here? What was he going to do to her?

"Settle down, youngling. I'm just trying to help, no need to make it so difficult." He reached for his belt, retrieving a pair of also familiar stun cuffs.

"No!" she cried, trying wrestle herself away. "Let me go!"

"Don't tempt me," Bane muttered, easily catching her wrists and beginning to fasten the cuffs. "This can be easier on both of us if you'll just be - _argh_!"

An armored fist struck Bane full in the side of the head, knocking him off of Ahsoka's body.

Bound and still reeling from her own pain, Ahsoka could only watch as Rex lunged for the bounty hunter, trying to pin him down. They grappled for a short moment, but Rex was clearly still suffering from the earlier blow, and Bane easily regained the advantage, throwing a punch of his own against Rex's face before standing up and drawing another golden pistol, aiming for Rex's head.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed, reaching for Rex's prostrate form. "No! Don't shoot him!"

Bane paused, still training the weapon against Rex's temple, then turned to glare at Ahsoka.

"Please," she begged. "I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him." She tried to lift herself up, but failed completely, unable to brace herself. "Please," she repeated, unable to move as she gazed tearfully up at the bounty hunter.

Bane's face was difficult to distinguish in the dark, even for Ahsoka, but it seemed that he was smirking. "Touching," he murmured, before turning to look back at Rex, who was still gasping in pain.

"Keep your... frakking hands... off of her... you scum!" Rex growled at him.

Ignoring the insult , Bane continued to regard Rex. "A renegade clone," he wondered aloud. "That's certainly... original." The bounty hunter looked at Rex with cold consideration, like he was evaluating a new peice of starship hardware.

"Alright," the bount hunter finally announced, slipping another pair of cuffs from his belt. "You're both coming with me. Cooperate now, I'd hate to have put one of you sweets down so soon," he warned. Having secured Rex's wrists, he turned towards Ahsoka. This time she didn't resist as he bound her, though she really couldn't have done so even if she wanted to, by this point. She couldn't help but wince as he knelt and retrieved her lightsaber, hooking it to his own belt.

"Now get up, both of you, we've wasted too much time already." Bane stood, his gaze alternating between the two prone figures.

Ahsoka smirked at him. "Looks like you're going to have to carry us, sleemo," she snorted.

"Where... are you taking us?" Rex demanded, his breathing slowly returning to a normal rate.

Bane gave him an impatient glare. "Off of this Star Destroyer, clone. Not sure if you noticed but the rabble 'round here aren't exactly planning a cozy reception. If you know what's good for you you'll get off your tails and come with me."

Ahsoka knew Rex would be loathe to cooperate with a criminal like Bane, and yet she also knew that they had no choice. "Rex," she whispered, imploring him with her eyes as much as her words, "I think we should go with him."

Rex stated at her in disbelief, neither of them paying any regard to the bounty hunter standing above them. "But, Ahsoka... he's.. he's a-"

"Enough of this!" Bane snapped, clearly frustrated with the delay. "Clone, you gonna carry your girl or should I just take her and leave your sorry tail? We're leaving now!"

Ahsoka looked at Rex, mouthing her words. _Trust me._

Sighing heavily, and casting a bitter scowl in Bane's direction, Rex drew himself carefully to his feet, stopping to lift Ahsoka as best he could with his hands cuffed. Unable to wrap his arms around her, he was forced to scoop her up and seat her on his hands, causing both of them tense, and Ahsoka to blush a little. Obviously the most secure way to hold on to him would have been to try and wrap her legs around his waist, but that was _entirely_ out of the question; instead, she turned and leaned into Rex on one side, hooking one arm about his neck.

Rex stood still for a moment, trying to find his balance, before nodding to Bane that he was ready.

The bounty hunter cast another smirk at them, then peered down the gangway. Ahsoka followed his gaze, as much as she could. The lights were still out, and voices could be heard, but they were distant. Bane motioned for Rex to move ahead of him, and they began making their way down the conduit, stepping over the bodies of fallen troopers. Bane had his weapon - a LL-30, Ahsoka recognized now - drawn, either to ward off troopers or to keep his captives in line.

Not that they could have done much else, with Ahsoka immobile and Rex walking with a limp. "Rex," she whispered as soon as they had put some distance between them and Bane. "Are you-"

"Fine," Rex preempted her question, before changing the subject. "Why are we going with him?"

Ahsoka bit back a groan, her leg still pulsing with pain as they hung loosely from her 'seat'. She leaned in closer to whisper back, "I know it doesn't make sense, Rex, but I think... I just feel this might be right. It's not like things could have gotten much worse."

"He's a _bounty hunter_," Rex insisted. "He could sell you off -"

"Hold the chit-chat, kiddos," Bane's voice betrayed his ever-present smirk. "You can make out once we're off this junkyard."

Rex sighed, obviously unhappy with the turn of events. But before he could respond Bane spoke up, his voice subdued but not quite a whisper. "This way," he motioned towards a hatch in the wall of the gangway. "We'll be taking the scenic route, this time."

The Duros retrieved a small picklock from his belt, and soon the hatch sprang loose. He motioned for Rex to go first. Rex stooped, and they found themselves on an external service walk, within the open expanse of the ventral hangar. The frigate that had brought them here was hanging above them, suspended by docking arms, till interlocked with the gangway. Below them they could see the shimmering blue film of the particle shield, insulating the bay from the deadly void of space.

"Move it, clone. No time for sight seeing."

Rex scowled again, but obeyed, picking up his pace a little. Bane herded them towards another maintenance hatch nestled the hangar wall, opening to a crawlspace that Ahsoka had never seen before during any of her orientation briefings on the _Resolute_.

From this point on their journey was all a blur. Bane directed them through conduits and hatches and more passages until Ahsoka was certain they were hopelessly lost in the bowels of the cruiser. Just as she was about to voice her disapproval, Rex nearly stumbled into a large, circular cutout in the hull.

Ahsoka and Rex both stared in surprise at the clean-cut opening. The hull of a Star Destroyer was several meters thick at its narrowest, and this was certainly not narrow. _How did he cut through this?_

"Here we are," Bane announced, stepping aside to clear the way for them to enter.

Suddenly shouts began echoing not far away, accompanied with the sound of footsteps pounding, growing louder every second.

Bane growled a curse as he turned to Rex. "Get inside, you jar-bred imbecile!" he snarled, pointing his free hand down the hole in the hull while the other aimed his pistol. He turned to face the approaching troopers, still shouting. "_Go_!"

Rex moved as quickly as he could down the tunnel in hull, still limping enough to make Ahsoka wince in empathy, despite the urgent nature of their plight. Halfway through, Rex nearly stumbled, and only a last minute Force-push prevented both of them from ending up sprawled on the floor of the tunnel.

Soon, then found themselves at the threshold of a dilapidated transport of a make Ahsoka didn't recognize. She recognized the _scent_ alright, and her nostrils flared in distaste. Rex made a careful step down, and soon they were within the cabin of the strange vessel.

_If it even deserves the name_, Ahsoka thought. The _Twilight_ would have looked like runway queen by comparison. Bane's craft had obviously been heavily customized, and was sprouting displays and consoles from ever bit of wall and ceiling. Spare cables and parts - at least, Ahsoka assumed they were parts - lay strewn across the floor, mixed with wrappers and dried remnants of prepackaged meals.

Rex was also examining their new ride, with a hardened gaze that suggested he was looking mostly for weapons, blind corners and potential escape routes. The cabin was lit only by the red exit lamp above the access hatch, and the dim glow of monitors about the entire perimeter of the vessel. Several small viewports dotted the sides of the hull, along with an observation bubble towards the front of the cabin. Past that, to their left, was the cockpit, where a small, boxy droid with yellow eyes hovered over the controls, stared mutely at them. _I guess even Cad Bane needs a sidekick every once and a while._

Their observations were blaster fire rang down the corridor. Rex hurriedly found a bench amidst the jumble of components and debris, and eased Ahsoka to his lap, his cuffed hands stretching as far as they could around her waist as they awaited the return of their host. The blaster fire continued sporadically, as well as the much deeper whine of Bane's LL-30 pistol.

Seconds later, Bane burst into the cabin, his spacer's coat trailing behind him like a flowing cape. Landing in a low crouch, he ducked away from the airlock before shutting the doors. "Todo!" he shouted towards the droid in the cockpit. "Get us out of here!"

Darting past the two fugitives to the other side of the cabin, Bane began to throw levers and switches seemingly at random. "The tubespawn can suck space," he muttered beneath his breath, before heading for the cockpit and taking the controls from from his droid assistant.

The transport shuddered as it broke loose from the cruiser, and began to drift away. Ahsoka turned to look over Rex's shoulder

Her eyed widened in horror at the scene they were leaving behind. Rex turned to look as well, tensing as he took in the sight.

Over a dozen troopers had been sucked out of the breach in the hull, their limp and lifeless bodies drifting through space only meters away from where she and Rex were watching. Several more were shot out of the leak even as they watched.

Ahsoka shuddered; of course she had seen troopers die - she'd seen civilians and Jedi die as well. And she'd even bore responsibilty for the deaths of her men, and, in one grisly incident after Geonosis, killed a trooper who had gone rogue.

This was the first time she'd played a part in killing Republic personell, indirect though it was. And she knew it was only harbinger of much more bloodshed, between herself and her former subordinates, comrades and friends, to come.

The scene was also ominously ironic - the first time she had encountered Cad Bane he had attempted to send her to that very same end.

She turned away from the gut wrenching sight, and tried to clear her head. There was so much to think about, she wasn't sure she could take it. Whatever Cad Bane's intentions were for this 'rescue', she was fairly sure they weren't philanthropic. He had to have something in mind for them; or at least for her, since taking Rex seemed to have been a placating move on Bane's part.

Given Bane's profession, the obvious - and most disturbing - outcome would be that he intended to turn a couple fugitives in. _But to who? Separatists? The Hutts?_ It certainly couldn't be the Chancellor - Bane couldn't turn them in to the Republic after raiding a Republic ship, could he?

There were no answers yet, and until she had a chance to question Bane, there wouldn't be any.

A yawn suddenly came over Ahsoka, and she allowed herself to recline against Rex's armored chest. She turned her head towards him, thinking to ask a question, only to find herself unable to recall what she wanted to ask. The strain and stress of the past few minutes, combined with the strange and unfamiliar circumstances that seemed to assail them one after another, left her mind in a haze, and even speech seemed to be a tedious exertion.

Simply put, Ahsoka was exhausted.

Rex's attention was squarely on the bounty hunter in the cockpit. Ahsoka sighed softly, then let her arms fall while her cheek pressed against the scoured duraplast of his breastplate. The hardened material was still warm from his exertion, and though it was hardly comfortable, she found herself comforted by the solidarity and familiarity that was Rex.

As her eyes began to close, she suddenly realized that this brief moment with the Captain might be all her cooperation with Bane had gotten her. And though part of her protested that, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Rex was all she had left, so far as she knew, and being together even a few hours more was worth whatever awaited her at the end.

It seemed that that was all she'd really intended to gain; a delay, some measure of continuance. At worst, their inevitable fate had been postponed.

* * *

><p><em>Author<em>'s _Note: (Updated 4/30/12)_

_Again, mostly updates to character portrayals here, and some improvements to descriptions (I really brushed over a lot of the escape from the Star Destroyer the first time). _

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	13. Separation

Chapter Twelve

**_Separation_**

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand. 14 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex had a really bad feeling about this.<p>

The way he figured, he had reason to be. Certainly, he and Ahsoka had narrowly escaped an unfortunate end by Republic blaster fire, and had apparently been granted an indeterminate lease on life. But any relief that fact might have provided was more than offset by their both being handcuffed, sprawled out in the dark amidst the junk heap that passed for the bounty hunter's spaceship. It certainly didn't help that Rex was still experiencing some rather intense pain from his humiliating injury, which was only compounded by Ahsoka's weight on his lap.

Not that he would have let her move had she attempted to. The pain was lessening already, and was manageable. It was certainly nothing to speak of compared with his distress at being trapped aboard a smuggling vessel, with a piece of galactic filth at the helm, headed for who knows where, without any hint of what sort of plan Ahsoka had in mind.

If indeed she had any plan at all. Rex wasn't above making decisions on instinct and impulse, but he did like to _think_ on his feet. Cooperating with a criminal wasn't at all the sort of move he would have approved. And if he were honest, he was a little put off that while he was _trying_ to remain alert and aware of Cad Bane's moves, Ahsoka was content to promptly fall asleep almost the moment the ship entered hyperspace.

He sighed, his gaze lowering to her sleeping face, still drawn with worry even in unconsciousness. He may have preferred to engage in a strategy session at this point, but he couldn't fault Ahsoka for resting, not after the strain she had put herself through - on his behalf, no less. _She never should have pulled that stunt on the bounty hunter; her recovery might well be set back for days now._ Then again, doing things she wasn't supposed to do was not an unreasonable summary of Ahsoka Tano's career.

The thought was oddly comforting. Apparently some things never changed.

Rex glanced around the dark, shabby cabin with distaste. It was worse than how he remembered this ship, during a brief encounter with this same bounty hunter on Ryloth, almost two years ago.

Bane. Cad Bane. Known across the galaxy as the most ruthless and fearsome bounty hunter since the death of the revered Jango Fett, the libertine who, ironically enough, had lent his face - and then some - to the lawful Grand Army of the Republic. Rex had dealt with Bane and his kind before; vile, wretched sentients who would do anything for the right price. By programming and from his own experience, Rex despised the type.

Rex also held grudges of a more personal nature against this Durosian mercenary. Cad Bane was the scum who had killed Lieutenant Denal - Rex's right-hand man through many a campaign - and, adding insult injury, donned the fallen trooper's armor as a crude escape ruse. On that same mission, Bane had attempted to send then-Commander Tano to an early death via an airlock. And that was _after_ imprisoning and torturing her to bait General Skywalker.

Rex could list numerous subsequent instances of Bane's insidious efforts, nearly always on behalf of the Separatists, and universally displaying his cold-blooded killer's mentality. With a record like that, did Ahsoka think he could be trusted _now_?

Recalling Ahsoka's allusion to 'feeling' that this was for the best was only a minor reassurance. And while Rex wasn't one to doubt her Force abilities, she hadn't given much indication as to exactly what she did or did not 'sense' about Bane and his plot.

_I guess it beats being dead_, he mused. Although, now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure. It was common knowledge among both military and law enforcement personell that Cad Bane was wont to deal with all manner of unscrupulous entities, including the Hutt clans, and likely the Black Sun and other criminal syndicates. Wasn't it just as likely that Bane had rescued them only for the galactic slave market? Himself, perhaps as a laborer in some spice mine? And as for Ahsoka... Rex's face drew to a hard scowl. _Ahsoka_. A young, healthy, attractive Togruta female, who happened to be a former Jedi for good measure.

Their rescue mission to Zygeria had demonstrated just how well Ahsoka played the part of a slave, and that with both comparatively conservative attire and a somewhat innocent station under her 'Master'. Not even close to what a true slave girl with Ahsoka's 'assets' would've have to endure at the hands of the galaxy's lowlife.

Rex wasn't superstitious, but by this point he was ready to beg the Force that Ahsoka wouldn't end up in that degrading role, for real.

The apprehension was growing to be too much, and Rex had to force the fears away for now. He leaned against the bulkhead behind him, trying to find less uncomfortable position. His hands were still cuffed, and Ahsoka's body seated crossways on his lap limited his motion. But he did manage to allieviate the strain on his back a little, easing himself into a slight recline and allowing Ahsoka's head to rest in the crook of his arm.

The closeness was unsettling, especially after the incident in the medbay, but he didn't allow himself to dwell upon it. Ahsoka had definitely recovered from _that_ condition, and it wasn't like Rex could just lay her on the floor.

He kept his eyes open, glancing warily from side to side even as he allowed his head to settle against the wall. He hadn't slept in... he couldn't remember how long, and Ahsoka's weight and natural body warmth were not helping matters at all. But he could afford to sleep now. He needed to stay alert, stay sharp, in case Bane tried to pull a fast one on them. It wasn't safe here.

_I can't sleep. Not now..._

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, The Sleight of Hand, docked with space station 'Gimmix'. 21 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"Cut the necking, kids. We're here."<p>

Rex opened his eyes, unable to recall closing them. _Can't.. sleep... wait... we're here? Where?_ As his mind kicked back into gear he quickly recognized they were in a ship's cabin. _Ah, right, Cad Bane's ship_, Rex remembered. And aparently they had arrived somewhere. How long had it been? He held back a yawn, trying to get his bearings, before jolting awake, eyes darting about the dark cabin, his arms wrapping - as best they could - protectively around Ahsoak.

_Bane. What's he doing with us now?_ he wondered as he began scanning the cabin for their 'host'. _I hate this filth. Kids, really? And what in the blazes is necking, anyway?_

Shaken by his sudden movement, Ahsoka began to stir, followed by a long groan, whether from sleepiness or pain he couldn't tell. "Rex?" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?"

_I could ask you the same question,_ was Rex's first thought but he immediately rebuked himself for it. "The bounty hunter's ship. Bane. You agreed to have us go with him, remember?"

She yawned, then blinked. "Oh." Even in the dim light Rex could see stripes on her lekku darkening, indicating her embarrassment. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"I guess so," Rex nodded, all too aware that he hadn't performed much better on the alertness front. "It looks like we've reached wherever he was taking us." He frowned, looking down at her. "You still sure this is a wise... idea?"

Ahsoka stretched her arms ahead of her with another yawn, and shifted to an upright position, still seated across Rex's lap. "Well, only one way to find out, right?" she asked with a forced smile.

She was about to say something else when Bane stepped out from the shadows towards the now-dark cockpit. He gave Rex a passing glance, then addressed Ahsoka. "Can you walk yet or should I have the clone carry you again?"

Rex scowled at the bounty hunter, but Ahsoka spoke first. "The name's Rex, sleemo," she snarled with a glare. "He's a man, and a better one than you'll ever be."

Bane chuckled. "I might question your measuring rod. Personally I define better as the ones that win." He held up a hand, silencing Ahsoka's retort. "No time for chit chat, the two of you follow me. And don't try anything... _funny_," he added, a hand falling to his remaining LL-30 in a wordless threat.

His scowl never letting up, Rex eased Ahsoka to the bench beside him, then stood, slipping his arms beneath Ahsoka's knees this time. She reached her own bound hands over his left shoulder, holding on as best she could while gripping Rex's arms by folding her legs. Rex staggered a bit as he stepped back, sore from the earlier fight as well as his unnatural sleeping position.

"Clumsy," Bane drawled with a smirk. "Wouldn't have suspected the Republic's finest to be quite so sensitive. A droid never minds a kick to the crotch."

Ahsoka hissed at the insult but Rex shushed her; this was hardly worth a confrontation. With reluctance he began to follow the bounty hunter, stepping across the airlock threshold and into a short corridor. He caught a few glances outside the viewports, noting several asteroids not too far away. _Must be a secret base of some sort._ It made sense that Bane would have a remote hideout like this, perhaps several.

They stepped out of the corridor into yet another, this one much larger. It was tubular in cross section, almost like the interior of a civilian transport, and appeared to curve inwards either side, suggesting that the entire hull of the station was one large hollow ring.

All surfaces were coated in a scuffed layer of matte gray, not unlike a GAR cruiser, and the only illumination was courtesy of small, recessed lights set every few meters along the ceiling. One either side of the corridor were numerous doors and hatches, including the docking port they had just entered, all secured by biometric scanners and keypad locks.

Bane led them to the left, walking with a cocky swagger down the corridor. Rex per normal began a visual sweep of his surroundings, looking for blind corners or perhaps potential escape routes, should they have the opportunity. He noted several security cams mounted on 360 swivel mounts in the ceiling; they appeared to be spaced out so as to cover the corridor from horizon to horizon with a safe overlap. As if that weren't thorough enough, as he walked, the cameras tracked him. _This is one well protected nest, he's gotten himself,_ Rex thought with grim foreboding. No hiding places here.

Suddenly Bane held his hand out, signaling them to halt. Rex looked around, startled for a moment. He glanced to his right, in the inside wall of the corridor.

He didn't like what he saw.

A small room, plain and mostly empty like a prison cell, open on the nearest side, and sealed off by the translucent orange film of an energy shield.

Bane hit a switch on his wrist, and the shield deactivated. "Girl's room," he announced, motioning towards the small cell. "Set the lady down, and be quick about it."

Rex tensed, clamping his arms over Ahsoka's knees like a vice. He felt her grip tighten as well. _No way I'm leaving her with this scum!_ He glared with new-found ferocity at the Durosian mercenary, growling his refusal. "Not on your damn bottom-feeding life!"

Bane winked a red eye, that maddening smirk coming over his face again. He drew his weapon, and sauntered up to Rex, who for his part refused to flinch. Placing the barrel of the pistol against Rex's chin, Bane addressed Ahsoka. "Missy, you might wanna convince the lad to be a gentlemen and cooperate. Unless of course," he added with a malicious grin, "you'd rather clean him up from off the floor."

Ahsoka stared in shock at his unmistakeable threat. Trembling, her own eyes locked on the pistol, she whispered to Rex. "Please, Rex, I know it's not what we want, but please, just go along for now." Risking a glance at Rex's eyes, she added, "I'll be okay, just leave me here."

Rex felt like his teeth would break from the pressure between his clenched jaws. With every fiber in his being he _hated_ the idea of leaving Ahsoka to this animal's mercy. But if he were dead, he couldn't help her at all, and there'd be no chance of reuniting, short of Ahsoka's death as well. Bane was in control, and logically speaking it probably made sense to submit, but Rex was having a hard time thinking logically with a blaster at his neck, not to mention a galactic villain demanding he leave behind his self-appointed charge.

"What are you going to do with her?" he demanded, hoping they could at least get some idea of what Bane had planned for them.

But it seemed Bane has no such intention, and his grin only widened. "Let's just a say a hell of lot less than you'd do if you had the chance, I'll wager. I'll be around to answer questions later, for both of you. Now do as I say, or you won't be around to find out." He jabbed the weapon deeper into Rex's skin, leaning in with his face only inches from the former Captain's, the wide brim of his hat shading Rex's face as he murmured,"You don't want to break her pretty heart, do you?"

_Defeated_. Shoulders slumping, Rex looked down at Ahsoka.

"Please, Rex," she whispered, meeting his gaze. _Go_, she mouthed silently.

Muttering something between a curse and a prayer under his breath, Rex stepped into the room, carefully setting Ahsoka down on a small, unpadded cot against the back wall. He scanned the room. No other entries or openings. A small lavatory was recessed partially into the left hand wall, not nearly enough to provide decent privacy, but at least it was there. An even more rustic sonic shower was on the opposite corner without even a curtain to afford modesty, and Rex could only trust that Ahsoka had the sense not to take advantage of _that_ amenity. Besides those basics there were no other furnishings or items in the room. Aside from the obvious threat posed by Bane himself, it looked fairly innocuous.

He cast a worried glance at Ahsoka; worry that was only matched by the fear in her own eyes - fear for _him_, he knew her well enough. "It'll be okay, Rex," she repeated, trying to sound reassuring, though he could tell she was just as reluctant to be separated from him as he.

Miserably, Rex turned away and walked towards the open side of the room, towards the corridor again. Bane stood near the entrance, pistol still drawn, with an amused smirk on his blue face. As Rex reached the threshold he turned back to look at Ahsoka. She was lying on her right side, propped up on her elbows as best she could while handcuffed. She was also looking at him, tears welling in her eyes, though she tried bravely to blink them back when he returned her gaze.

"I'm sorry, kid," Rex choked out, wanting nothing more than to run to her side and hold her and never let go.

"I'm fine, Rex," she answered quickly, her voice breaking. "I'll see you soon. Stay safe," she added in a whisper.

Bane guffawed. "Enough with the drama, kids." He motioned down the corridor. "Move it."

Still glaring at their rescuer and captor, Rex stalked out of the cell. With a hollow _twang_, the shield activated, sealing Ahsoka behind the luminous barrier. He began walking down the corridor, his shoulders slumped, Bane's pistol trained on the back of his head.

From one failure, to another.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 22 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had a really bad feeling about this.<p>

Bane's demeanor towards them seemed to make their situation quite clear. They hadn't been rescued, they had been captured. And for what reasons, she could only imagine. But she could imagine quite a few, and they weren't appealing.

But the worst of all was that now Rex was alone with the sleemo, and Ahskka had no way of knowing what Bane would do with him. Surely he wouldn't hurt or kill him after taking all that risk getting them both off that cruiser, right? Bane might be cold, but he wasn't stupid; he wouldn't have expended the effort to save someone without something to gain.

The thought was not all reassuring.

The urge to cry was almost irresistible, and her eyes did water a bit. But she couldn't allow herself to break down, to look weak. Everything now depended upon her ability to stare the bounty hunter down; she needed to show Bane she could take whatever he could throw at her and then some. She'd had faced him before; after all. Even after Bane had tortured her and threatened to kill her, she didn't break, and that was within her first year of active duty. She wasn't a youngling anymore; she could handle anything the scum had.

_Anything except... Rex_, she realized with a shudder. She shouldn't have made her... 'attachment', to him so obvious. Bane had already used it against her once, to convince Rex to leave her here. Now Bane could use Rex as bait to try and get whatever he wanted out of her.

And the worst part was that she knew she'd probably give it to him.

Her hands trembled under their bonds as her anxiety mounted. _What is he going to do with Rex? What if he tortures him, to get information about something? What if he sends him away to some other station?_

There wasn't much she could do about it.

She glanced down at her clothing. Her tunic was torn, blackened with soot and dirt. Her leggings and battle-skirt were also in bad shape. She was still wearing bandages across her arms, legs, chest and back. *And I really, really need a shower. She craned her neck to glance at the small refresher. There was a small sonic, recessed into the wall, but only partially, and it was also open towards the hallway. Ahsoka was no stranger to 'roughing it' as far as personal hygiene went - there wasn't much privacy on the battlefield, after all - but there was something infinitely more disturbing about it, with someone like Bane prowling about on the other side of a transparent energy shield.

_I think I'll have to pass on the shower._

Sighing, Ahsoka decided to at least try and get a little more sleep. Moving slowly, and still laying on her side, she doubled over and reached to unzip her boots, kicking her feet free of them and letting them fall to the floor. She frowned as she wriggled her toes, her nose wrinkling in distaste at the perspiration and dirt that always seemed to find its way into even the most form-fitting of footwear.

She rolled onto her stomach - it seemed to be the least painful way to recline given the blaster wounds on her back and lekku - folding her arms beneath her head as a cushion, and trying to ignore the grime between her limbs and forehead.

_This is all my fault._ She had agreed to go with Bane, because she was selfish, because she couldn't stand to lose her last known friend. Maybe it served her right that he be taken away from her as a result. Maybe she should have refused, should have fought to the death, or at least until more troopers had arrived to finish them all off. Then again, Bane could just as easily have stunned her and hauled her out without her cooperation, and then Rex would be dead for sure.

She flinched at the thought. It seemed there were no good options. _No matter what I choose, something awful's on the other side._

Why did this have to happen? What _had_ happened? Why did things have to go so horribly wrong?

She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. She needed rest, needed to recover. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a feeling she'd need all the strength she could get.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She rotated her head, glancing towards the shimmering transparent wall that held her prisoner.

_I hope he's okay. Please, let him be okay._

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 23 Standard hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex sat alone in sullen silence on the small cot.<p>

Bane had led him past several cells - all virtually identical to the one Ahsoka occupied, though some had doors rather than shields - before choosing one apparently at random for Rex. The layout of the facility almost resembled prison, or perhaps a barracks, and he wagered that this particular station was designed for long-term storage of hostages. There was no use resisting directions" a point blank shot from a LL-30 meant instant, foolproof death. And Rex was far too intent on getting back to Ahsoka to throw his life away just to make a statement.

He had demanded an explanation from the bounty hunter several times, but only received cryptic remarks or obscene insults in reply. Then again, there was no trustworthiness in anything Bane did say, so it was a pointless effort regardless.

Rex clenched his gloved fists in frustration. There was no telling what this vile mercenary would do to Ahsoka. Would she even be there if and when he was released? She could easily be shipped out, sold off to some obscene entertainment chain or a slaving operation. And Rex wouldn't be able to do a thing to help her.

He let out weary sigh. Ahsoka would never want him to worry about her like this. She was a Jedi, if a young one, and extraordinarily capable for her age. She could take care of herself.

But Rex couldn't shake the crushing sense that this was all his fault. If he had only remembered his armor... Granted, it was a newer feature of the Phase II tech, one that he never actually had reason to give much thought to. He had only heard about it in passing during orientation when the new armor was cycled to the front; in use, it provided the HUD with more accurate tallying of casualties and facilitating battlefield coordination. The mechanics of it - the chip wasn't removeable or replaceable - were perfectly forgettable.

But still, he _could_ have- he _should_ have remembered it. It was the job of a soldier to anticipate the unforeseen, to expect the worse and act accordingly. And if Rex had done so, Ahsoka would still be free. For a while at least.

_This is all my fault. Whatever happens to her, it's my fault._

On that despondent note, Rex sunk to the cot, and slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 1 Standard day after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

Ahsoka awoke with a start at the abrasive voice, lifting her head and glancing about her. She took only a second to recall where she was, and then her eyes flew straight to the figure standing in the doorway.

Bane. He was inside the cell, and had already closed the shield behind him. Of course, she couldn't have made an escape in her condition anyway, but it was nonetheless frustrating to see Bane's impeccable caution in action.

"You're awake," he stated matter-of-factly.

Ahsoka scowled, baring her teeth instinctively as her first question - demand, rather - came to mind. "What did you do with Rex?"

Bane chuckled. "Your clone's in perfect condition, darling. No need to worry."

Still scowling, Ahsoka continued to question. "What do you want from us? Why did you take us here?"

"I answer the questions I want to, when I want to, sweetheart," Bane responded sharply. "Sit up. We're going to have a little chat."

Ahsoka eyed him warily, trying to get a feel for him - passively, of course; she couldn't risk tipping off Bane by using the Force outright on him. She couldn't detect any outright malice in his demeanor; he was salty in manner but not intent on harming her.

With some effort - and a little Force assistance - she pushed her self upright, sitting on the edge of the cot, pressing her legs together and crossing her arms defensively. "Still glaring, she awaited Bane's next move."Well then," she prodded with a cold glare. "What do you want?"

Bane's response was to lean against the wall of her cell, making a trivial adjustment to his hat before inserting an electro-cig between his teeth. His own arms were crossed, and he raised one leg and braced his boot against the wall behind him. Apparently satisfied with his almost stereotypic 'villain' performance, he regarded her for a long, uncomfortable moment.

Finally he spoke. "I have a small... proposition."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 430/12)_

_Whew, this one came together pretty fast. :) Again, mostly updates to character portrayals, and a tad more scenery._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	14. Proposition

Chapter Thirteen

**Proposition**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 1 Standard day after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had learned long ago to expect the unexpected, when dealing with members of the criminal underworld. Given that these denizens often earned their livelihood off of deception and double-crossing, one never could be wary enough. Whether it was a petty pick pocket snagging her lightsaber in a seedy bar on Coruscant's lower levels, or a deadly assassin outwitting the finest of Alderaan's security personnel, the tenacious outlaw was always keeping to the shadows, and rarely revealed true intentions until it was too late to stop them.<p>

So naturally, Ahsoka had fully expected to be given only the most convoluted of tales from Cad Bane when he began to outline his 'proposition.' Either that, or perhaps some expression of a personal vendetta - Ahsoka after all had a dark sort of repertoire with the bounty hunter. Revenge wasn't the way of the bounty hunter any more than the Jedi - for vastly different reasons - but it wasn't at all inconceivable that Bane wanted to make a trophy of the feisty Padawan who had frustrated more than one of his operations.

There were other ways Cad Bane could have fulfilled Ahsoka's expectations. He had, after all, been the subject of a dangerous experiment in Force coercion, where - at Ahsoka's prompting - three powerful Jedi Masters had with brute mental force compelled Bane to cooperate with their rescue attempt. The incident had been an uncomfortable memory in Ahsoka's mind ever since - though she hadn't thought about it much till now; even at the time, part of her felt chilled at the _dark_ nature of her own suggestion.

Recalling Bane's agonized screams reminded her why she had felt that way, back then. And she wondered whether the bounty hunter now intended to settle the score.

So it was with some surprise and not a little unsettlement that Ahsoka discovered that Bane had no apparent interest in discussing their wartime encounters. Certainly he remembered exactly who she was, but it seemed nothing was to come of their dubious history.

Instead, Ahsoka learned another lesson: when it came to Cad Bane, expecting the unexpected was entirely too predictable.

* * *

><p>"So I take it you've discovered it's open season on your type, lately," Bane began with a lazy drawl. "<p>

"You would put it like that," Ahsoka muttered with a glare, though inwardly she was struck with a pang at the reminder of the tragedy she had so narrowly escaped. It took far too much effort, but she forced the grief back, willing her eyes to remain narrowed - and dry.

"So you're probably also aware that your Jedi friends are about as good as Bantha fodder by now."

_He's goading me,_ Ahsoka told herself, even as she began to blink back traitorous tears - not only of sadness, but of offense and indignation at his flippancy - while she struggled to meet Bane's calculating gaze. She couldn't be sure whether he was attenpting to manipulate her or simply living up to his calloused reputation, but Ahsoka knew that the moment she showed signs of breaking, her chances of negotiation would become slim indeed - revealing emotion was a dangerous thing when tangling with the likes of Cad Bane.

The bounty hunter cocked his head, raising a hand to rap his bony chin with a finger as though in thought. "What if I were to tell you," he began, "that not quite all of your kind were dead, just yet?"

Despite her best efforts, a thrill ran through Ahsoka at this implied confirmation that _yes_, some Jedi had survived, she wasn't the last of her kind like she had secretly feared. But before her feelings got the better of her, she was responding to Bane's question, his quasi-hopeful news lending her composure some strength.

"Wouldn't be news to me," she answered his question with a raise of the eyebrow, trying to portray a confidence she didn't quite feel. "We've been through worse setbacks before and we'll get through this one too."

It was _sort_ of true; Ahsoka had learned of a Jedi 'Purge' during the Old Republic era, though she wasn't sure how to quantify or compare the now-distant history lesson with the nightmare she was living under.

Bane on the other hand didn't seem at all perturbed by her display of bravado. "What if I then told you that I have access to information on some of your fellow stragglers?"

Another spike of emotion and perhaps some forlorn hope took hold of Ahsoka, though by now she had more or less learned the drill of tamping down on her feelings. Given that Bane was an outlaw, she reasoned, it wasn't at all shocking that he'd be aware of a fresh influx of fugitives among the sort of places they sought refuge.

That didn't stop her from hoping he knew something more. And her desperation to know probably did leak into her next retort, though she did scowl as best she could. "And why should I believe you know anything about this?"

The bounty hunter chuckled, a strange and low rumble beneath his closed lips. "You probably shouldn't, but then again, I was able to track you down, wasn't I? That's got to count for something."

Ahsoka stared at him, suddenly struck with the obvious and yet immensely consequential nature of Bane's revelation. _He_ did _track us. Somehow he was able to be right on top of the Republic movements. If he has that detailed of intel on others..._

For a moment her imagination took over. If she had direct access to Republic intel, she and Rex could follow the trails of her fellow Jedi through the eyes of their pursuers. And if they had the means, that meant Jedi could be rescued. Lives could be saved. Friends might be found.

"How?" she demanded, her pulse increasing as she almost unconsciously leaned forward. "How were you able to get access to that? You've got to tell me..."

She trailed off and was immediately overcome with the obvious and embarrassing fact that Bane didn't _have_ to give her anything. She was a beaten and bedraggled Padawan, he held all the chips.

She flinched inwardly at the insult she knew was coming. "Mmm..." Bane murmured, "'fraid I can't do that. You see youngling, information is a commodity in this business. And _accurate_ information always costs you extra. I can't just go around handing out my trade secrets, you know."

Ahsoka felt an urge clench her fists and maybe scream for a while, even though logically she knew there was no point in reacting at all. Even if Bane had the leads he claimed, and even if against all conceivable odds he gave them to her, they would do her no good; she had no ship, no resources, no plan.

She didn't bother hiding her despondency as her shoulders slumped and her gaze dropped to her feet. "So why are you here?" she muttered. "If you're just trying to make me feel worse, you've done a smashing job. Now if you could just leave me alone-"

"Hold it, I wasn't finished. I told you I had a proposition, remember?"

There was a mocking inflection in his voice as he tried - and succeeded - to regain her attention, though Ahsoka was hardly hopeful of any better developments at this point. "Yeah, you did. Your point was?"

Bane again brushed aside her snark. "You've got two choices here, so listen closely. One, I let you and your clone consort go free, drop you off on the nearest spaceport and leave you to fend for yourselves. So long as you can avoid being picked up by just about any lawful or otherwise entity in the galaxy, and you don't dare try traveling anywhere, or staying anywhere for that matter, I'm sure you'll be just fine... for an hour or two."

Ahsoka scowled, though at the same time she knew that Bane's oddly worded warning was likely more true than even he knew. Sure, she'd gone undercover before, she knew how to hide and blend in, but that was a far cry indeed from the reality that awaited her outside the space-station's walls. There would be no Republic troops to call in for help, no fellow Jedi to provide critical backup when cover was blown. And in the past, for the vast majority of cases, revealing her identity as a Jedi was the ace up her sleeve; it was the status that got her where she needed to be without undue resistence, made suspects begin talking, and granted her access to all manner of regular services; transportation, weapons, food and lodging, communications.

She couldn't even fathom how different things must be now, in every spaceport and on every world with Republic presence. How could she, when her most valuable and revered possession - her status as a Jedi - was now her own death warrant?

But she wasn't about to agree with the bounty hunter. "Anything would be better than sitting here staring at you ugly face," she shot back. "So if we're done here why don't you just get this over with and let us go!"

At that Bane stepped away from the wall where he'd been leaning, and began to pace in slow motion in front of her, each step lazy and calculated at the same time. "You haven't heard the second option yet," he observed, without meeting her eyes.

"Maybe if you spent less time with the dramatic pauses you could tell me, then," she retorted, vaguely aware that she was taking a risk being so brash but not really caring. It wasn't like she could win Bane's favor by sucking up to him, and in truth he never seemed to pay her smart comments any mind.

It was no different this time. "It's simple, really," he began, turning about on his heel and continuing to pace. "You stay here. I have a ship, I can give you shelter, at this facility among others. You work with me, and in return, I give you the information you're wanting. You can find what's left of your friends, and I'll provide my services in retrieving them."

"Retrieving? Is that your new word for capturing?" Ahsoka sneered, though in the back of her mind she was already trying to imagine what sort of boon Bane's 'offer' could bring them. "You're just trying to use me as bait to catch more Jedi, aren't you?"

Bane paused, whether in thought or for effect she wasn't sure, then replied with a shrug, "Nobody would be keeping them here, whether they stay or not is no concern of mine. That's for you to quarrel over."

Snark and brashness utterly failed her in that moment, and Ahsoka could only stare dumbfounded. _He's... but he'd never... why would... he's offering to_ help _us?_

Her disbelief suddenly turned to sour suspicion. "You must think I'm a real gundark to fall for that," she accused. "You know as well as I that there'll be a price on my head, and you're just going to turn me in when you get tired of me."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Bane continued almost as though he hadn't heard her, "That there's a price on my head as well?"

Ahsoka did a double take, caught off guard by the unexpected counter. Before she could reply he was speaking again. "And for that matter, there's credits on the neck of every associate I've had as long as I've been in the business. That's how it works outside the law, youngling-" Ahsoka bristled at the condescending lecture even as she absorbed every word "-you don't trust nobody, you watch your back and you take no prisoners. Metaphorically speaking, mind you."

"I didn't come here for a lesson on outlaw practices-"

"You didn't come here at all, that was my contribution. But if you hope to survive more than four Standard hours out there you'd do good to learn a little something."

Again Ahsoka found herself taken by surprise, realizing in an instant that Cad Bane - perhaps more than any one individual in the galaxy - was the perfect 'mentor' for the unwilling outlaw that she had become. Bane _did_ know how to watch his back, cover his tracks, and stay alive and at large despite the best efforts of military and law enforcement.

And while her first thought was the inevitable bounty that was sure to come out for Jedi like herself, again... Bane had a point. Every criminal had a price on their heads, and while Ahsoka had no way of knowing exactly how much the Chancellor would be willing to pay for her own, Bane's cronies were all on wanted lists themselves. So it _was_ possible for these outlaws to coexist, and even collaborate... couldn't the same be possible for herself and Rex?

Her brow furrowed as she tried to sort her thoughts. _Rex_ certainly wouldn't hear of it, not that she could blame him. Entering an alliance with Bane would go against Rex's every instinct, and Ahsoka felt much the same about it. And yet, if it meant even a chance at helping her fellow survivors...

"But why?" she pressed, her gaze still narrowed towards the pacing Duros. "Why would you want me as a partner, anyway? Really, Bane-" just saying his name that way made her want to spit "- we don't exactly have a great rapport."

"Define great," Bane responded with a shrug. "You've got teeth, you've held your own in plenty a brawl, you've even gotten... _lucky_, a few times."

He shot her a quirky look that she didn't quite get at first, before she recalled her role in apprehending Bane on Naboo - no to mention her _other_ role in the aftermath, during his interrogation.

Whether that was what had come to Bane's mind she couldn't tell, but he didn't seemed inclined to dwell upon it. "The fact is youngling that you've got potential to be a decent accomplice, and I'm no fool when it comes to this business. You're sharp, you're aggressive, a tad too honest, and-"

At that moment, and without the faintest warning, Bane spun about with breathtaking suddenness, drawing his blaster and aiming straight for Ahsoka's head.

Her reaction was an adrenaline-fueled blur; before she'd had time to be shocked she had ducked and hurled herself prostate on her cot, and was just about to spring for the floor when she heard Bane make a sound that could have been a grunt of approval.

"Aware of your surroundings."

She froze at Bane's voice, and looked up, heart pounding, her leg burning with the sudden strain, and her breath short. The bounty hunter was looking down at her with a smirk, his blaster still trained on the spot where her head had been mere seconds ago.

"And not so slow on your feet, to boot," he finished, holstering his weapon as though nothing had happened. He stepped away from her cot, not so much as offering a hand to pull her up; not that Ahsoka would have accepted it, but really, he could have offered.

Biting back a groan, she pulled herself back into a sitting position, wincing and gasping as her muscles once again protested her premature exertions. The unexpected assault was alarming, but it was offset by the fact that he obviously wasn't intended to harm her. In fact, it seemed she had just been complimented.

_But seriously, I think he could have found another way to make that point._

"So what's it gonna be?" Bane asked without facing her, the spontaneous mock attack apparently forgotten, "Are you going to take me up on my offer, or no?"

Her breath had returned to normal, though her limbs ached anew, and Ahsoka took a moment to consider he answer. For the first time during their entire discussion, she felt an urge - not just a fleeting impulse, but a serious inclination - to say _yes_. _Yes_, of course she'd agree to work with Bane if it meant a chance to find and rescue her fellow survivors, to strike back at the system that had betrayed them, to search out and perhaps be reunited with lost friends: Barriss Offee, Master Plo Koon, Master Shaak Ti, Master Obi-Wan and so many others that she couldn't bring herself to give up on yet.

Surely this wasn't an unreasonable comprise? Yes, Cad Bane was a criminal, but so was she in a way, and it couldn't be so unusual for armed fugitives to form alliances with his type, could it? Wasn't that to be expected? Couldn't this arrangement be what she and Rex needed to find their footing, and make the first steps towards resistence?

Still, part of her - she honestly couldn't say whether it was the logical part or the sentimental - revolted at the idea, the _risk_ of remaining with Cad Bane. He made no bones about it - he wasn't someone to be trusted. Even if his intentions now were straightforward, there was no telling whether he could have a change of heart - interest, rather. And by the bounty hunter's standard, if that were to happen, and she were caught, she would only have herself to blame. There was no escaping the treacherous ground she was treading.

In the back of her mind she was beginning to acknowledge that her answer was almost inevitably going to be yes. She wouldn't admit that to Bane, not without drawing it out first, and she absolutely needed to discuss it with Rex. Not that she wondered what his reaction would be, but her friend and fellow ex-officer had always excelled at listening to her ideas and giving an honest, fair assessment. He'd never tell her what she wanted to hear, but he'd tell her the truth. He'd tell her that this scheme was dangerous and risky and mad, and that it was as likely to end with the loss of both their lives than with the saving of any others.

_But it's worth the risk,_ she told herself. _Even if it means I get turned in eventually, if I can save even one Jedi from the same, it's got to be worth it. I can't just hole up in some hovel and hide forever. This is probably the only chance I'll get to fight back, to get the tools I need to fight back._

"That was a question, just so you know."

Bane's gritty voice brought Ahsoka's attention back to the present, and she forced herself to remain calm, or at least look like it. She couldn't just accept his offer, no like that. After all, if she was soon going to be watching her back for fear of her theoretical 'ally', she might as well start now.

And Bane really hadn't yet answered the big question she'd been posing all along.

"Why?" she asked, her tone icy and pointed. "Why would you even think of this sort of alliance? What makes you think I'd be interested at all?"

"I told you," Bane began to respond, "You've got the potential to be a valuable associate, a-"

"Don't flatter me, Bane, I know you're no philanthropist. You aren't in this just to improve my chances of survival. What do you _want_? What do you hope to gain by this... arrangment?"

Bane took a moment to answer that one, remaining silent for a moment, and ironically Ahsoka found herself almost desperately hoping he'd have a plausible response. If such a thing existed.

"It's a long story," he answered, speaking much more slowly than he normally did. "I suppose you could say that I've some old scores to settle, and it just so happens that our enemies' list lines up."

Ahsoka blinked at the cryptic answer, before remembering that Bane had often been employed by Dooku and the Separatists, pitting him against the Republic on a regular basis. She would know that, after all. Perhaps it was natural that he have some interest in antagonizing their now-mutual foe?

"What do you mean?" she pressed, "What sort of grudge do you have against-"

"Professionals don't just give away their secrets, you know," Bane interrupted with a sharp glare. "You know more than enough to make this call. If you need to know more, you'll know."

Not an unreasonable answer, even in Ahsoka's mind, though she chafed at being denied the details she wanted. Something did seem... _off_ about Bane as he answered; nothing implying deception or anything like that, only a general sense of... maybe unease, but it was so fleeting and subtle she wrote it off as her own imagination.

Bane was still waiting for her answer, and Ahsoka knew that while she'd never be able to bring herself to say no, she couldn't say yes either, not now, not yet, not alone.

"I'm thinking about it," she allowed, before adding, "I'm not deciding till I talk it over with Rex. The sooner you bring him in here, the sooner you'll have your answer."

Bane's eyes seemed to narrow at her, and Ahsoka felt a brief bit of triumph at finally getting a chance to actually negotiate from a position of power, ironic as that may have sounded given that she was sitting in a cell while bound at the wrists. Finally the bounty hunter nodded, then turned to leave, deactivating the shield and - interestingly - leaving it down as he turned and disappeared up the corridor.

Of course Ahsoka wasn't going to go anywhere, and she couldn't really in her condition, but the fact that Rex would be here soon was enough to cause her to clasp her hands in eagerness. _I just hope he's okay,_ she thought, her gaze not leaving the abandonded corridor just past the wall of the cell. She had been treated well enough so far, and Rex would have taken care of himself just fine.

As she awaited Bane's return she continued to mull over the strange and unexpected things she had heard from the bounty hunter. In so many ways he had taken her completely by surprise with his proposition, she still wasn't sure she believed it.

And part of her _didn't_ believe it. The part of her that Rex would agree with, she could be sure. But even in her most hopeful of thoughts Ahsoka knew that this was only a few steps shy of utter foolhardiness. Of all the people in the galaxy, Bane was the last one a wanted fugitive needed to be near. And yet, if taking that risk gave her access to the kind of intel that could save lives, reunite friends... how could she refuse?

Her anxious gaze fell on the empty corridor again, and she willed Rex to appear around the corner with each passing second. There was so much she had to tell him, so much that he wouldn't believe, that he wouldn't accept. It was ludicrous, incredible. Rex was too responsible for such an alliance. He'd be a fool to take Bane's words at face value, even if he eventually resigned himself to follow her leading.

As she sat in the cell, unarmed, handcuffed, her bare feet rubbing together as they swung from the edge of her cot, Ahsoka wondered just who was the bigger fool.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 55/12)_

_Complete rewrite of Bane's dialogue with Ahsoka. Big thanks to laloga for her feedback!_

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	15. Alliance

Chapter Fourteen

**_Alliance_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 1 Standard day after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex's feelings were mixed at best, about this turn of events.<p>

He'd been asleep, or something close to it, when Bane suddenly returned, the almost silent sound of his footsteps awakening the former Captain even before the cell was opened; in readiness, Rex had remained fully armored, having only taken the time to remove his gloves. He was on his feet instantly, knees bent, fists clenched beneath his bonds, and had he seen opportunity he would have liked to slam the Durosian's skull into the nearest bulkhead and pummel him into an unrecognizable blue pulp.

He was then caught off guard, as Bane beckoned him to exit the cell, remarking that someone wanted to see him.

_Ahsoka._

His more antagonistic inclinations fled him, and for one moment the absurd urge to thank the bounty hunter came over Rex. It was banished without a second thought, but even now as he crossed the threshold of his own cell and left it behind, he felt some strange mixture of anger and gratitude towards the criminal. At this point, Rex would have agreed to polish Bane's boots if it meant he'd be allowed to rejoin Ahsoka.

But he didn't allow his relief to get the better of him. Bane didn't seem to be looking for a fight, and his pistol remained in his holster, not planted against Rex's neck, but that didn't stop Rex from watching the bounty hunter's every move with a watchful eye, searching for either a sign of an attack or even a moment to strike.

Though the Duros didn't flaunt it, Rex knew Bane was regarding him in the same manner.

The bounty hunter said little after Rex exited the cell, using a hand motion to indicate that Rex follow him; Rex didn't protest that. The stints of restless sleep aboard Bane's ship and then in the cell had taken the edge off of his weariness - he had stims but was reluctant to resort to them. He had also more or less recovered from Bane's crippling blow by now, and was able to walk without discomfort as he made his way down the corridor. He was still wary of the place, but at least it was a fairly straightforward walk back to the cell where he had been forced to leave Ahsoka several hours ago.

When Bane reached the place, he stood aside, allowing Rex to observe that the shield was down. Unsure of what was expected of him, Rex heisitated, casting a suspicious glare at the mercenary.

Bane only stared back, with a faint sneer in his face. "You going in? I think she misses you."

Rex returned the comment with a scowl, then moved closer, till he came within sight of the young Jedi.

"Rex!"

He felt like a massive weight had been removed from his chest at her eager exclamation, and as he entered the cell he took a moment to look her over. Ahsoka was still sitting on the cot where he had left her, tired, barefoot, but whole and happy to see him; there were no signs that she had been molested or otherwise harmed.

Without any more hesitation, Rex hurried to her side, dropping a knee to bring them to eye-level - he moved to place a hand on her shoulder only to be frustrated by his binders. Shrugging off the inconvenience, he opened his mouth to speak just as she did the same.

"Are you alri-"

"You okay-"

They both trailed off in mild embarrassment, Ahsoka's montrals flushing while Rex grimaced, half-expecting another tasteless quip from the bounty hunter who was watching the entire exchange.

None came, not that Rex cared. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Same here, I guess," Ahsoka answered, her gaze flicking her her leg with a wince. She did seem to have been unharmed, her bandages were in place for the most part, and she seemed more emotionally steady than she had since the medbay. "Still pretty sore, but I'll survive." Her eyes sought out his with unconcealed anxiety. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" she pressed in a whisper.

Rex tuned out the question almost out of habit; clearly neither of them had suffered serious mistreatment from Bane, and the soldier that was Rex knew there were more urgent issues to address. "Nothing," he answered, casting a glance behind him toward Bane's leering face. "What's going on?"

At this Ahsoka sat up straight, and Rex took the cue to slip out of the way as she directed her next words at Bane, speaking with a confidence that was actually perplexing.

"That took you long enough. Now if you'd kindly excuse us, I'll have your answer that much sooner."

Rex stared incredulously at her, taking in her raised chin and narrowed eyes as she stared down the bounty hunter. _His answer? To what? What is he talking about?_

To further his shock, Bane didn't resist, only shrugged and backed away from the cell. "Sure, sure, take your sweet time. I'll even shut the door for you." As promised, the orangish shield materialized and separated the two parties. "Oh, and these walls are thin," he added, his voice modulated by the interference field, "so try to be discreet."

With that parting comment, Bane's distorted figure slipped down the corridor and out of sight.

Rex turned back to Ahsoka, a questioning frown on his face. "What answer are you giving him? What's going on?"

She turned and looked at him, her confidence melting as uncertainty settled over her. Letting out a small sigh, she nodded towards the space on cot beside her, and Rex moved to seat himself.

"I talked with him."

Her voice was small, almost timid, and for a moment Rex felt chilled as his imagination went to darker possibilities of what Bane might have told her. His response, spoken low and cold, was more a demand than a question. "What did he tell you?"

Before answering, Ahsoka shifted to lean against him somewhat; despite his lingering misgivings over the medbay incident, Rex found himself reassured by the close contact. He turned towards her to afford them both a better angle to talk, and Ahsoka visibly relaxed at his reciprocation.

She took a breath, then looked up to meet his gaze. "He wants us to join him."

Rex blinked once, then shook his head."Sorry?"

"Bane. He wants us to join him, as associates... accomplices... you know. Cronies, basically."

"And I suppose if we refuse, he'll just flush us out the airlock?"

"No," Ahsoka shook her head, her eyes drifting towards her lap. "He's not going to force us, he made an offer." She bit her lip, and Rex instinctively leaned in towards her, either to better hear her words or to offer support; he wasn't sure even he knew which. "He said if we agree to join him, in return, he'll help us find others that survived."

She looked up at him again, that pained look of unease clouding her eyes again. Rex only stared back, his incredulity stealing his words. _She can't be taking him seriously, can she?_

Ahsoka clearly anticipated his reaction. "Hear me out, Rex," she continued, "there's more to it than that. Bane has - he says he does, anyway - access to the Republic Inteligence network. That's how he was able to track us down before the cruise jumped us. And he says he can give us the information to do the same for other Jedi that might have escaped the order."

Rex hadn't quite yet regained his ability to speak, and Ahsoka's earnest explanation only left him more flummoxed as she went on. "And there's more; he also said that he'd let us use his ship and his resources in rescuing Jedi we locate."

"Ahsoka this isn't even _laughable_," Rex interrupted, his tone more antagonistic than he'd intended. "He'll use us to find additional fugitives to turn in-"

"Nobody that he couldn't track down himself just like he did us," Ahsoka countered. "He also said he wouldn't force anybody we find to stay with us, and realistically I don't think he could anyway. I mean, he's working to get our cooperation, not leaving us locked up."

Rex frowned, his eyes darting first to her handcuffs and then towards the luminescent shield that held them captive. Ahsoka grimaced. "Okay, bad word choice. But still, if Bane's expecting us to be active on his behalf, he can't leave us chained up. The only thing keeping us here is the information and the resources he's offering."

Rex hesitated, tilting his head as he mulled over the news. "What's the alternative?" he questioned, his brow furrowed. "For assessment purposes. What other options is he giving us? Staying locked up for the rest of our lives?"

Ahsoka sucked in her breath, frowning almost sheepishly. "Well, he said if we say no... he'll let us go free. I know it's-"

"Then why are we even discussing this?" Rex prodded, his voice lowering as he stared hard at her. "Of all the people we could ally with, this bounty hunter is the worst call. It would be-"

"Irresponsible. Reckless. Stupid. I know, Rex, I... I know."

Her voice was beginning to break, and Rex's cold analytical demeanor crumbled right along with it. _Frak it, I've really messed up now. I should've known she'd feel strongly about this._

Exactly _how_ he should have known Rex couldn't quite say, but he was immediately overrun with remorse as Ahsoka's shoulders slumped, and she began to cry quietly. She moved to shift away from him, her head hanging low, and Rex cursed himself for his thoughtlessness and his bonds for preventing him from comforting her as he wanted.

But he tried; sliding in his seat to bring them close again, and reaching across their laps to rest his hands over her own. She responded almost instantly, turning and burying her face against his shoulder, her words muffled by her soft sobbing and the hardened duraplast.

"I know it's stupid," she confessed as she continued to weep, "It's dangerous and it's foolhardy, but... I _can't_ say no. This might be my only chance to do some good, to fight back. I _know_ I'm not the only one to survive, and if there's others out there that are in need, and I have even a chance to help... I just _can't_ let that slip away."

Her words were broken not only by her sobs but by her conflicted delivery, and Rex knew then that there was nothing he could say to dissuade her; not for stubbornness, but her determination. Ahsoka _knew_ how bad of an idea this was... and she still couldn't bring herself to refuse it.

"I'm wanted, Rex, I'm a criminal now. We have no ship, no money, nothing. If we go free we'll have to hole up and just hope no one tracks us down, and we can't keep that up forever. And if I'm going to die either way..." she shuddered against him, while Rex listened in stunned silence to her tearful and resolute words. "I want to die fighting for something. Something besides keeping myself alive. Something I'm willing to die for."

Her words struck a chord deep within Rex, and though he was far from settled in this matter, he _knew_ that he couldn't refuse her now.

He turned further towards her, allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his arm and hoping it was at least not as painful as the blunt face of his shoulder armor. As she nestled herself against him Rex tried to absorb the ramifications of what Ahsoka hoped to do.

He wasn't actuality sure he knew _what_ she hoped to do, actually, but there were a few definite observations he could make. Ahsoka clearly understood how dangerous it would be associate with any bounty hunter, let alone Cad Bane, given their current standing as fugitives. She made some valid arguments that might put Bane's ultimate intentions in dispute, but it was far short of proof.

And Ahsoka knew that as well as he did. Perhaps more correctly, she knew _him_ enough to know that allying with this scum went against not only his training, but against every protective instinct he felt for _her_. The risks far outweighed the potential good that such an alliance might do.

And it was precisely for that potential good that Ahsoka was ready to throw everything else away. Her people, her friends, the closest thing to family she'd ever had beyond the men of the 501st, had been wasted, and she couldn't bring herself to seek shelter on the sidelines now. She couldn't cower in hiding while believing that a fellow survivor might be suffering and dying alone, as she nearly had.

Cad Bane was offering, in return for her service, the keys to preventing such tragedy.

And more than anything else, the one thing that impressed itself indelibly upon Rex's mind as he held her against him as best he could, was that Ahsoka Tano, the frail, crying young woman resting against him, was warrior at heart. Whatever Jedi axiom if might have violated, Ahsoka was a fighter, a brave, a hero in every way. She had been devasted, shattered, but she wasn't defeated. Even now, she was ready to fight and die for her cause. Even now, as her tears left dust stained trails down his armor, Rex knew that beneath her brokenness, beneath her injured body and her fragile emotional state, was the spirit of a true soldier.

And a kindred spirit to this former Captain.

It _was_ still foolish, still horribly ill-advised, but Rex knew Ahsoka, and he had only to look to his own past for confirmation that yes, some things where indeed worth dying to protect. Rex would still fight to the bitter end on her behalf, but he couldn't deny her the right to do the same for the cause she believed in.

Ahsoka had grown quiet by now, her breath a gentle whisper between the plates of his armor. Rex shifted a little, subtly encouraging her to pull away while lowering his head to seek out her gaze. She did, her eyes dry though swollen about her eyelids, her cheeks stained with dust and trails of tears. Her expression was one of mute grief, of determination, and a glimmer of hopefulness as she met his eyes.

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Rex was speaking. "Ahsoka," he began, "You know I wouldn't approve of this sort of... arrangement. You clearly understand my reservations on the matter."

Ahsoka's face fell, and though it was awkward with his wrists bound together Rex reached out and touched her chin, easing her gaze back up to meet his again. "Ahsoka, I told you that I'd have your back, and I meant it. I trust your judgment, and I'll defer to it here. But more than that, I know you can't help but want to do the good you can. I see it and I admire it, I always have. And as long as I have the strength, I'll help you do it."

Ahsoka's lip quivered, and she looked to be at a loss for words, her eyes widening a little as she took in his vow. Intent on removing any cause for doubt, Rex added, "If you feel this is the right course of action, then I'm in. All the way."

For a moment neither of them spoke, words seeming superfluous now as he looked Ahsoka in the eyes; he could liken the feeling to a feedback loop in a power circuit, as the gratitude and trust in her overflowed into the devotion and resolve within him. His own words still hung in the recycled air, and he felt as though he could sense her response even before Ahsoka gave her answer.

When she did, it was quiet, simple, and heartfelt.

"Thanks, Rex."

A small smile graced her face now, and Rex's own capacity speech seemed to vanish as he took in her form, tired, bedraggled and yet, in a way, breathtaking. Outwardly she looked nothing like how he'd ever seen her before, weary from exertion and injury and tears, but she was more herself than ever before. Selfless, loyal, determined. Qualities that were sometimes overshadowed by her brash and aggressive personality, were now, in her moment of vulnerability, more evident than ever before.

One day, hopefully soon, she would recover; her wounds would heal, her strength return, and the passage of time would dull the pain of all she had lost. Ahsoka would again be the fierce and headstrong young Jedi he had fought beside for years, with all the youthful impetuousness she was known for. But Rex was sure that he'd never forget this moment, her glistening eyes and her sad smile, and the strength and nobility of her spirit that seemed to shine through her face even as a lone tear slipped from her eye and began to wind its way down her right cheek.

Why he noticed that lone tear, Rex would never know. Only that he did, and it affected him in a way he couldn't describe. On an impulse, he reached out, wiping the droplet away with his finger.

Almost the instant he moved to do it he thought better; it was beyond clumsy, with both hands handcuffed, to try and perform a task as delicate as wiping a tear from another's face. He kept his touch faint, as though actually contacting her skin might have caused her some harm; in the end his finger merely smeared the drop across her cheek, leaving a smudge of newly loosened dust and liquid.

Suddenly flustered by the awkwardness of his gesture, Rex grimaced and thought to pull away, only to be arrested by the look in Ahsoka's eyes. Her smile had vanished, but not out of offense; rather it seemed both of them were taken by surprise at their mutual sensitivity to his touch.

A sensitivity that caused Rex to move to remove his hand, but this time Ahsoka purposefully halted his retreat; not breaking eye contact, she reached and grasped his hands at the wrists, as though urging him to continue... whatever it was he'd been doing. Seemingly unable to resist, Rex acquiesced, resting the fingers of one against her cheek and brushing them in a gentle, tentative stroke.

Ahsoka's eyes widened; his own did the same, and for a moment they both seemed lost in each others gaze. The feeling was electrifying, completely new and yet strangely familiar in way; Rex knew that _something_ was happening, and that he had no way to quantify it, but all coherent thought was lost when Ahsoka leaned towards him, pressing the tender skin of her cheek into his palm, the cool sensation a pleasing contrast to the vivid russet of her face, while the cerulean gleam of her large eyes consumed his vision and his awareness; Rex didn't think he'd ever need or want to look anywhere else again.

It was a moment that was destined to build to a conclusion, a tension that had to break; something had to be done or said, instinctively Rex _knew_ that. His own throat felt swollen and dry, the urge to speak or do _something_ was matched only by his inability to either form words or think logically. Ahsoka seemed to feel similarly; her breath caught, lips parted - presumably for speaking - and as she exhaled Rex just caught a breathy syllable that _might_ have been his own name-

"That about as far as you two plan to go, or should I bring a holocam?"

The familiar, abrasive voice caused both of them to start. Rex was on his feet almost before he'd pulled away, spinning on his heels to face the hatted bounty hunter standing in the now unshielded doorway. He could feel his cheeks heating, his breath short for reasons he didn't know and he felt more flustered at this intrustion than he knew possible.

Apparently Cad Bane had his own ideas about what was the matter. "What, don't look at me for tips, you figure out the plumbing on your own."

The connotation hit him much harder than it should ever have, but Rex didn't have time to wonder why before he heard Ahsoka's voice from behind him; even in his daze, he couldn't help but be struck by the new-found strength and confidence in her words as she drew herself to full seated height.

"Keep it, sleamo, that's enough playing around." Rex moved aside to give Ahsoka a clear view of Bane as well as to see her himself. She was still handcuffed, still beaten and weary in appearance, but she hardly looked the part of a prisoner. Her chin was held high, her annunciation was clear and there was a touch of brashness in her tone. "We accept."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 510/12)_

_Major characterization changes again, as well as follow up to the revisions in the last chapter. Things should change less from the next chapter on out. _

_Thanks for reading, and if you could spare a moment... please review! :)_


	16. Introductions

Chapter Fifteen

**_Introductions_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 1 Standard day after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>After Bane left, Ahsoka sat in silence for a long moment, Rex standing beside her right where he'd been when she told the bounty hunter their decision. Bane had made some snide remark she could no longer remember, before again leaving them alone in the cell - she assumed that's what it was, even though they weren't sealed within anymore - saying something about needing to get something.<p>

Ahsoka couldn't remember. And frankly, she didn't care right now.

Her own disinterest should have been alarming. She had just made a literal alliance with the devil, or as close to literal as she could reasonably get. Ahsoka couldn't afford to let down her guard, couldn't risk growing complacent or comfortable. She couldn't afford to be distracted.

_Distracted._ That was one way to describe her current state, as Ahsoka shivered and cast a fleeting glance at the figure standing to her right.

_Rex._

She looked him up and down, taking in his weathered and scoured armor, his commanding form, his strong arms that had held her close to his chest not so long ago. Her now not-so-fleeting gaze drifted upwards, following his clearly defined jawline to his face, the distinctive scar on the corner of his mouth, his golden brown eyes that seemed to perfectly reflect her own...

Because he was looking right back at her. Ahsoka could feel herself blushing, and she averted her gaze before she'd had a chance to see what sort of expression he was sending her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know - or _should_ know.

Yes, _distracted_ was definitely one way to describe what she'd become.

But there were plenty of other words for it, that was for sure. She might not have known how to explain what had gotten into her, but Ahsoka wasn't naive. She knew something about what was happening between them; maybe too much.

Even as a Jedi, Ahsoka had some experience in... so-called _attachments_. For much of her apprenticeship she'd simply been too engrossed in her training and in wartime operations to give much thought to 'boys', and she'd been perfectly fine with that. Certainly she'd _noticed_ young men before, and been noticed by many more, and was intellectually aware of her natural responses to such attention. But it wasn't allowed, and she really wasn't that interested anyway. Ahsoka wasn't just a teenage female, after all. She was a Jedi.

There had truly only been one exception, in the young son of Padme's Seperatist Senator friend, Mina Bonteri. Lux had been the first... 'serious' seeker of Ahsoka's attention, and he'd certainly gotten it, mostly through a combination of sheer luck and horrible judgement. But it had been a very enlightening experience, to say the least. Those first steps, experiments, and downright surprises - Lux's hasty kiss being the foremost of those - has certainly left their mark on Ahsoka, leaving her painfully aware of ideas and wants she'd never considered before.

More than once after the adventures on Mandalore and Carlac, Ahsoka had wondered whether she and Lux would indeed meet again, and whether their burgeoning feelings would in fact develop into something more. Part of her hoped so, and part of her determined it couldn't happen. But in the end, it was the war that had the last say.

The war that had ultimately torn every idle fancy of a Seperatist boyfriend away, along with countless other aspirations and hopes and fears.

But it hadn't fully erased the experience. Ahsoka well remembered how she felt when Lux gave her that intense stare, when he reached and touched her, when he leaned towards her and closed the gap. The feeling had been unsettling, thrilling in a way, and it wasn't something she'd easily forget. Nor was it something she expected to repeat with anyone else.

Certainly not with _Rex._

Just thinking of his name almost made her shiver again, and Ahsoka had to steel herself to avoid glancing his way again. It didn't make sense, why in the blazes would she start feeling this way about him now?

Or did she really feel that way at all? Certainly she recognized the earnestness in Rex's eyes, the tenderness and affection with which he spoke his promise. It had moved her to tears, but it was hardly the girlish giddiness that fluttered through her while on the receiving end of Lux's attentions. Rex had _always_ been one of her closest friends and confidants; the best one she had outside the Jedi. His loyalty and dedication had never been in doubt.

But there _had_ been something more to Rex's demeanor, his gaze, his _something,_ when he spoke to her moments go. Something deep and strong, and _exclusive._ Rex, her rescuer and protector, was literally placing his life as well as her own into her hands, and willingly disregarding his own objections. It was something he'd never do for anyone else.

If that were all, then Ahsoka would've had no reason to be unsettled as she was. But it wasn't all, she knew it, and Rex had to know it too. When he reached out to touch her, hesitant and yet deliberately, when he caressed her cheek and allowed the space between them to shrink, that was something _more_ than the devotion of a soldier and and a friend. There was something mutual there, something alarming and reassuring all at once, and Ahsoka could only wonder what might have happened had Bane not chosen that moment to revisit his captives.

On second thought... perhaps she owed the hatted bounty hunter some thanks, for interrupting her before she did something stupid.

_Again._

The realization struck Ahsoka like a low-powered stun bolt. How could she _possibly_ be so foolish? The last thing Rex needed was a rerun of her disgusting advance on him after their escape; _Force_, it was the worst possible move she could make. Rex had graciously brushed her behavior aside then, under the belief that her actions had been unthinking and largely meaningless.

But this? Allowing herself to 'tease' him with fixated gazes and touches? Couldn't that be perceived as posturing for the same experiences for which she had mindlessly clawed at a desperate, horrified Rex? How could he ever trust her again, if she was merely changing tactics against him?

What next, would she begin _flirting_ with her last friend, like she had with a lanky teenager she'd barely met? Was she subconsciously thinking of Rex like a substitute for Lux? What sort of a Jedi - _kriff_, what sort of _friend_ treated another like that?

Ahsoka felt her gaze harden as and stared at the floor, as she tried to drive away the sickening sensation in her stomach through willpower. She _wouldn't_ let it happen again. Rex was too special, too close to her in too many ways for her to think of as anything beyond a best friend. And in these circumstances, with all the hazards and dangers about them, the last thing she could afford was some adolescent or hormonal foolishness to come between her and her comrade, confidant, friend.

"Something wrong?"

Ahsoka stifled an exclamation of surprise, resulting in her answer coming out with a higher-than-normal pitch. "I, uh.. nope," she shook her head a little too emphatically, not daring yet to meet Rex's eyes. "Just thinking about... things."

As if Rex wasn't smart enough to identity what recent 'things' might have given her such conflict. Ahsoka could almost _feel_ his attention on her, knowing that he wanted to say something, ask something, and she was too afraid to acknowledge him; too afraid to hear what he wanted to say . Already her carelessness was costing both of them dearly.

_But I can't let it go on, it'll only get harder for both of us to resist. It'll be hard enough to undo the damage I've already done, I can't risk adding more._

Her evasive answer spawned an almost excruciating moment of silence between them, which was finally broken by Rex's faint exhalation - Ahsoka wondered if it was a sigh of disappointment. Just when it seemed the tension was too much, he spoke again. "So... what do you think he's up to?"

It was a welcome relief from the tortured silence, and at the same time Ahsoka felt something within her well up with regret, as though she had just forfeited a rare gift. But she dismissed it with resolve, forcing her thoughts back into line.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she answered, sitting up straight and trying to shrug off her lingering misgivings. "Hopefully something to get these off," she gave a faint tug to her handcuffs, careful not to apply enough pressure to trigger their shock circuits. _Specially designed for Jedi, no doubt._

She cast a cautious look towards Rex's own bonds, which superficially seemed to be identical to her own. Looking at him one might not recognize that he was restrained at all; he was still in a defensive stance, knees buckled slightly with his shoulders and head leaning forward, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet. His gaze alternated; right now he was watching the doorway, and then he turned his head back towards her.

There was another instant of tension between them as they locked eyes, but it was banished almost before it started, and Ahsoka knew the denial had been mutual this time. Before she had a chance to absorb it, Rex was speaking again. "So... what's next? Are we going to be participating in his next raid, or are we searching for Jedi, or...?" he trailed off, still regarding her with something akin to caution.

It sent a pang through her, but she refused to acknowledge it. "I'm not sure, but he didn't mention any other... activities, other than tracking down survivors. I think he wants to try us out before he'd start wanting us in on any of his own jobs, but..." she gave another shrug to complete the thought. "Who knows?"

"Then... if this goes to plan, we could be forced to engage in his criminal ventures," Rex mused, his tone indiscernible but he was clearly not excited at the prospect.

"Well, that's one way to look at it," Ahsoka admitted. "But then again, we both are committing crimes right now, you by deserting, me by... existing."

"Understood. But it's fully possible we could find ourselves in a... compromised position with him. There's no guarantee none of his targets might be innocents themselves" Rex's eyes narrowed in a warning as he looked at her. "He might be the enemy of our enemy for now, but he's hardly our friend."

"True that," Ahsoka nodded, frowning at the floor. "I guess if worse comes to worst we'll have to tell him no go and let the chips fall where they will. I won't do anything I feel is wrong, and he'll have to deal with it."

She turned back towards Rex, her voice taking on an imploring tone, "I don't mean for this to last forever, Rex. But if we can tough it out, if we can rescue survivors and help Bane with a few break-ins on the side, we'll both be better off for it when we do strike out on our own. We've got to learn the ropes of this 'outlaw' thing somehow, I mean."

Rex nodded, but without much conviction, and Ahsoka decided that for now she'd better count on his agreement and not keep arguing this one. _At least we're talking again. And about something that actually matters._

Apparently Rex also agreed it was time to change the subject. "Did he say anything about what's happening out there?"

_Out there._ A vague description, but Ahsoka needed no further detail. She knew all too well what Rex was wondering - she was desperate to know the same. The politcal and military ramifications of the Jedi's removal - to say nothing of the mass slaughter - were beyond enormous, and the absence of Jedi Generals and Commaders would leave a gaping hole in every command chain. Certainly there had been non-Jedi officers, Ahsoka knew many of them: Admiral Yularen, Admiral Coburn, and Captain Tarkin, to name a few. But a disproportionate amount of military and diplomatic operations were led by the Jedi. How could the Republic even function without them?

"No," Ahsoka answered Rex's question with a simple shake of the head. "Nothing yet, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I don't see how the Chancellor could hope to keep the Republic together after all this. The Separatists could sweep in and..."

She trailed off as a chilling idea struck her. What if that _was_ the plan all along? What it wasn't the Chancelllor, but a Separatist plot designed to collapse the Republic in preparation for a takeover?

"Rex?" she asked, biting her lip and struggling to find words to broach this sensitive issue. "Can you... are you _certain_ that it was the Chancellor who did this? That gave that order? It couldn't have been a trick or a-"

"No." Rex's voice was hard, bitter even, though he seemed to go out of his way to not direct it at her. "The Contingency orders are flashtrained at the earliest possible stages of gestation. We have essentially no conscious memory of them until they're called out, and only by the right rank. There's no way that could have been sabotaged."

Ahsoka cringed, wishing that she'd never brought up the question, and desperately wanting to ask more. _How does he know this if he can't remember the orders themselves? And why would the troopers be programmed with a command to kill the Jedi?_

But one look at Rex's hardened scowl told her that this was _not_ open for discussion. Ahsoka accepted that, even as she wondered whether either of them could afford to be evasive about things as important as this. _We're under extreme circumstances now; the last thing we need is to be hiding from each other._

But before she could even think of words to say as much, the faint vibrations of footsteps began to echo in her montrals. _Bane._ Ahsoka quickly turned her attention to the doorway, her brows furrowing as she sought out the source of the sound. In a short moment the steps became audible, and Rex joined her in watching the corridor for their approaching host.

Not thirty seconds later, cad Bane appeared in the doorway, trailed by the same grey, utility droid that had occupied the cockpit onboard his ship. Ahsoka's eyes were quickly drawn, however, to what Bane was carrying in his hands: what appeared to be a pair of sophisticated wristcoms.

"Good, you're still here," Bane began, dropping one of the devices to the floor and shifting the remaining unit to his other hand as he approached. "Now listen up, this is my place, and I've got a few ground rules to lay out. Security is something you never stop thinking about in this line of work, and this facility is as close to impregnable as anything in the galaxy. And for you two, the game starts with these."

Bane held out the wristcom for their inspection, and Ahsoka almost let out a whistle at the dense collection of inputs on the gadget. A keypad, a couple rows of push buttons, a small trigger assembly on the long side, a trackball and even a small holoprojecting lense.

_Skyguy would have loved this,_ she thought with a pang, before shutting it out.

After giving them a moment to look the unit over, Bane continued his introduction, pointing out a row of buttons, "These are all assignable, I'll show you how to program it later. There's a bunkroom up the hall, you can access it with these keys. Oh, and if the missus throws a fit," Bane addressed Rex with a smirk, "you can always use a second room."

Ahsoka grimaced at the reference to sleeping arrangements. _I don't want Rex to have to sleep in a separate room, but sharing one could be hard..._

Bane's gnarled finger moved to another set of controls. "Standard long range communicator circuit, all encrypted. All these comms are synchronized with each other amd with mine."

Ahsoka nodded absently as Bane went on. Sure, this was a pretty packed set of gadgets, but it was fairly straightforward if you knew the basics.

"One more small thing," Bane added with narrowed eyes. "I _highly_ recommend you keep these wristcoms on your carcass at all times. They'll grant you clearance through many of the security measures in this station, and identify you as something not-to-be-incinerated, if you catch my meaning "

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure she caught it, but it wasn't hard to get the gist, and all things considered, wearing a wristcom wasn't a particularly onerous requirement. It certainly made sense that Bane would have identity-based security in his station.

"Fair enough," she answered with a nod, before arching an eyebrow. "But it'll be tricky putting on those toys with our hands strapped together, you know."

Bane stared at her for a moment, before silently lifting a hand and tapping a switch on his own wristcom - which seemed to be identical to this he was providing them. At once, their binders released, clattering as they fell to the floor. Ahsoka kicked her pair away with a foot, before reaching for the wristcom in Bane's hand.

She gave it another looking over; the make was unfamiliar, and there were welding marks that suggested it had been customized more than once. Along its front edge, above the wrist when worn, was a magnetized grappling hook not unlike those that troopers often installed on their blaster rifles. _Built-in ascension cable. That could come in handy._

Beyond that were a few dataports that would no doubt be useful in programming the controls or loading the holoprojector. The wrist-holster was that housed the device appeared to be of a synthetic leather, cool and riddled with micro-channels to allow airflow. The material was also noticeably thicker than most strap-on devices, and Ahsoka wagered that the arm-holster night itself contain memory chips or some other auxiliary circuits.

Despite the extra weight of the holster and the installed equipment, the wristcom felt well balanced on hand. Ahsoka quickly divested herself of the remnants of her standard-issue comm, dropping the damaged unit to the cot beside her before fastening the replacement over her left forearm. It snapped shut with a strong magnetic clasp, and felt both natural and rather comfortable. She flexed her arms, enjoying the freedom of movement as well as testing the weight of the device.

_It sounds silly, but it does look kind of cool, in a funky sort of way._

Rex predictably didn't share the 'cool' assessment. "I've got my own comm," he countered, his voice cold as he addressed the bounty hunter. Ahsoka bit her tongue as she knew that Rex was half-bluffing; without his helmet his communicator would be non-programmable and essentially useless. "Why should I need to use yours?"

"Because I _said_ so, podspawn," Bane shot back with a glare, the other wristcom in his hand. "I don't just trust any scrap of hardware with my secrets."

"And _I_ don't take-"

"Rex," Ahsoka interrupted in a whisper, sending an imploring look his way. Rex trailed off and met her eyes with a frown, sighing before taking the remaining device from Bane's hand and giving it a wary inspection.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, eying Bane with suspicion.

"Sources and methods," the bounty hunter snorted as he crossed his arms. "Heavily modified, I might add, not much of the original kark left in it."

Rex continued to glare first at the comm, then at Bane, before wordlessly unclasping his left hand vambrace from his gauntlet, setting the armor down carefully. He hesitated, giving the wristcom yet another looking-over, then with decisive movements he slipped the holster about his arm and fastened it in a single motion. It fit neatly in place of the missing armor, and the extra thickness would provide some protection, though Ahsoka knew Rex would never be happy without his full kit.

_He can probably figure out a way to modify the armor to better fit it, though. It's really the least of our worries at this point._ She glanced down at her own dirtied and ragged outfit and grimaced. She wouldn't mind a new bit of 'kit' herself

There was an uneasy silence after they were both equipped, quickly devolving into a staring match between Rex and Bane; the two men - two males, rather - each eying the other with distrust and disdain. Ahsoka knew that this could end in something very unpleasant, so she tried to take initiative.

"So..." she began, her voice clear but unsure. "Now what happens?"

Bane waited long enough to give Rex one more dose of glaring, then abruptly turned to her. "You catch," he answered, while his wrist flicked from his bult and sent a silver object hurling at her face.

For an instant Ahsoka thought this was another reflex exercise, but she managed to recover in time to catch the projectile rather than duck it, and was rewarded with the familiar sensation of her lightsaber smacking against the palm of her hand. Hefting the hilt out of habit, she stared at the weapon with wide eyes.

Bane gave another snort at her surprise. "What you think I was going to have you fight with? Martial arts? Upskirt shock effect?"

"Wouldn't put a sleemo like you above either," Ahsoka shot back, but she couldnt help but feel a tinge of gratitude as she hooked her last remaining lightsaber to her belt. _That feels much better._

"I'm sure there's plenty who'd die to see it," Bane muttered as he turned to Rex, missing Ahsoka's glare. Before Rex could respond to the distasteful comment, the bounty hunter was speaking again. "Now you seemed to have misplaced your sticks, hmm?"

Rex was visibly caught off guard, but soon recovered himself, though he didn't answer.

"Amature," Bane muttered under his breath, before turning away. "We'll see what we can find. Follow me."

Rex tensed, not moving at all as Bane reached the threshold of the cell. He turned to meet Ahsoka's eyes, a mixture of question and conflict in his own.

Ahsoka herself hesitated, reluctant to let Rex out of her sight. _But we've got to get over the fear. We can't make this work if we don't cooperate at all. If Bane wanted us dead, we'd already be long gone by now._

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I'll be okay. Go get yourself set up."

"Coming?" Bane's annoyed voice rang through the room.

Rex frowned, giving Ahsoka an indecipherable look for a moment - or perhaps she was trying hard _not_ to decipher it. He then nodded, and without another word, turned and followed the bounty hunter out of the cell.

"Todo," Bane called as he disappeared down the corridor. "Bring the Jedi something decent to wear."

The droid, who had all along been hovering in silence till this point, immediately came to life with an angry wail of protest. "I am a techno service droid, not a tailor droid!."

Bane and Rex were already out of sight by now, leaving Ahsoka alone with the droid called 'Todo.' She let out a tired sigh, lowering her head and trying to process all the developments so far.

And trying _not_ to let her thoughts wander towards places - and a person - they shouldn't.

It shouldn't have been that hard, really. While the new feelings and uncertainties between herself and Rex were naturally a draw to her thoughts, there were so many more important things to be concerned with now. Bane had told her himself; in this business, nobody was to be trusted. And Cad Bane was hardly an exception. She needed a plan of her own, something to help her stay a step ahead of the bounty hunter's own schemes.

It was a daunting proposition, but Ahsoka felt certain she could rise to the challenge. She _had_ to; lives were at stake, fellow Jedi survivors might be depending upon her ability to wrangle this alliance in their favor. This was all about enablement; giving herself and Rex the ability to help others in need. To do that, they needed to be ready for the worst Bane might have in store for them. They needed a game plan of their own.

And it was quite possible her first ace was hovering right in front of her.

"So, your name's Todo?"

At her address, droid turned to face Ahsoka. "How did _you_ know that?" he demanded, apparently oblivious to the fact that Bane had referred to him by name only seconds ago.

_He is a quirky one_. "Oh, just a lucky guess, that's all," she responded, smirking at the diminutive droid. "I _am_ a Jedi, after all. We figure things like that out."

"Jedi are the most despicable, pathetic, cowardly and predictable denizens in the galaxy!" Todo exclaimed with something close to fervency. "Uh, no offense," he added, oscillating his head from side to side as thought watching for retaliation.

Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes. "None taken. Your master tells you that?"

Todo regarded her for a moment. "Well, yes."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I could see how he'd be unhappy with us. We haven't always been on the best of terms," she added, with a literal tongue in cheek. _Could be worthwhile to get this droid used to me. He could provide some valuable clues down the road._ "But we're going to try to be friends, now," she added. "After all, Jedi are outlaws now, just like you."

"I am a _techno service_ droid!"

_Oops_, Ahsoka grimaced. _Time to suck up_. "Oh, I'm very sorry Todo. Will you forgive me?"

Todo was silent for a moment, as though processing her apology. When he did reply it was quite robotic indeed. "Droids don't forgive."

"But I'll promise to remember, next time," Ahsoka persisted. Todo's programming was proving to be among the most complex she'd ever encountered, rivaling Senator Amidala's protocol droid, even. _This could be very useful. Threepio was able to form 'friendships' to a degree. Maybe Todo here can too. Worth a try._

"Well you are definitely a very fine techno service droid, Todo," she continued, very precisely sounding out the title. "I don't meet many droids like you, so I forget. My memory's nowhere near as good as yours, after all. It's just the way we organics are wired."

The explanation seemed to appease Todo, but he didn't answer.

_Might as well go for broke_. "Come on, Todo, can't we be friends? I don't have any droids anymore. All mine are gone," she shook her head sadly. _Right, I'm commiserating with droids now. You'd be so proud of me, Sky-_

Skyguy.

She pushed the twisting in her gut, trying to concentrate on her current task. At least all her pandering seemed to have paid off, anyway.

"Well, okay..." Todo ventured. "You're still a despicable, pathetic, cowardly and predictable denizen of the galaxy, but we can be... acquaintances."

Ahsoka coughed, covering her mouth and trying to force back the urge to giggle. "Thanks, Todo. We _denizens_ get real lonely, sometimes." She paused, thinking through her request. "I know you're not a tailor, but I'd really appreciate it of you could dig up something for me to wear. My clothes are really dirty," she wrinkled her nose, glancing down at her tattered tunic and skirt. "We organics like to be clean, it's like a good oil bath."

Todo hung his boxy head at that comment. "I haven't had an oil bath since I was activated," he said, clear despondency in his voice. "I'll be lucky to get an joint adjustment any time soon, let alone lubrication."

_Aw, poor thing. Odd that Bane wouldn't take better care of his main droid._ Inwardly, however, Ahsoka was heartened at the prospects. Getting Todo to consider her a benefactor could prove invaluable for future 'inteligence gathering.' Despite the typical droid's unthinking obedience to its owner, self-preservation was a powerful incentive, even to an automaton.

"Well, I'm pretty good with droids, I could fix you up," she suggested with a shrug. "I usually work on astromechs," she admitted, "but I can handle all things mechanical. My Master was a droid genius, he even built his own protocol droid. He taught me well, if I do say so myself." She took a breath. "So... wanna go for it?"

Todo started as he looked up at her, his face expressionless of course, but she guessed he was startled by her offer. _Sometimes you almost think they have feelings._

"And why would you do that?" he asked, wariness in his artificial inflection.

"Because that's what friends are for, Todo," Ahsoka answered, her patience beginning to waver. _Good grief, how deep is this guy's brain? I feel like I'm trying to get him to ask me out._ "It's cooperation. If I need something, you help me out, and when you need something, I'll help you." She flashed a hopeful smile. "Think we can make it work?"

Todo watched her for a moment. "I guess," he answered, after a moment.

"Thanks, Todo. You're my favorite techno-service droid ever." She took a deep breath, before making her request once more. "So... think you could find me something to wear, now? I'd feel a lot better about fixing up you if I wasn't so contaminated myself."

Todo cocked his head, and then nodded. "Yes, despicable pathetic - what was your designation?"

Ahsoka smiled again. "Ahsoka Tano," she answered slowly. "But you can call me a despicable pathetic... uh, denizen, if you want."

"Ahsoka Tano," Todo repeated, as though recording the new name. Apparently satisfied, he perked up, his servos thrumming and lifting him a bit higher off the floor. "Well, miss Tano, I'd best be on my way. And I'll see if I can't find you some new coverings."

"Thanks, Todo."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 515/12)_

_Major changes include references to Lux Bonteri - a nod to the events of S4, of course. Lux will not be featured in this story, but he will likely be mentioned a couple times more, and he may feature in the sequel... ;)_

_As usual most of the changes are in descriptions and character portrayals._

_Thanks for reading, and please review! :)_


	17. Doubts

Chapter Sixteen

**_Doubt_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, 'Gimmix'. 1 Standard day after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>For as long as he'd been on the frontlines, Rex had always been one to think on his feet. Protocol and respect for command went a long way, but correctly interpreting and responding to new information was quintessential to success. Absorbing data, scrutinizing it in light of past experience, and then acting upon it decisively was the most effective formula for decision-making in his book.<p>

His theory was being tested to its limit now, as he followed Cad Bane down dark corridors and through hidden hatches, towards an unknown destination. Even now, while his eyes traced his every step and his senses remained on high alert, Rex felt he was all but spinning aimlessly amidst a glut of new developments. It seemed the only way to describe his state of mind was shock via information overload.

Too much was happening. And it was happening much too fast.

It wasn't enough apparently that he was still plagued with questions regarding his deception and desertion of the army. Nor that he had to process the implications of an alliance with a galactic headhunter, and the possibility of confronting his former comrades and brothers in combat. Or the sudden and unexpected upheaval that had taken place between him and his last remaining friend and companion, leaving him confused, floundering, and strangely alone.

Till the day he died he'd never understand why he had felt compelled to extend that idiotic gesture towards Ahsoka. And he wasn't sure it mattered; whatever had happened in that moment surely had little to do with simply wiping away a tear. The sensations that had run through him, the look of shock and of earnestness in her eyes, the way his pulse went into overdrive when she pressed herself closer to him. Perhaps his action had been a catalyst, but something far deeper had struck home in both of then in that instant - Rex knew Ahsoka had experienced the same.

Or so he'd thought.

It wasn't until after Bane had left the second time that Rex realized something had gone horribly wrong. Whereas Ahsoka had earlier seemed as enraptured with his gaze as he was with hers, now she was reluctant to make eye contact. She averted her eyes, her face drawn and her shoulders slumping, a startling contrast from her confident self-assertion towards Bane, let alone her wonderment and... whatever emotion it was, while she stared straight into his being and urged him to touch, to caress.

Now it seemed she regretted ever allowing it to happen.

And _that_ affected Rex more than he had words to describe.

He felt he might be incapacitated if he allowed himself to dwell on this turn of events, so he refused to do so; first by forcing himself to discuss possible clues the bounty hunter might have shared with Ahsoka, and then by focusing his attentions of Bane himself, his moves and his equipment. Rex knew he'd been a little more vocal about his suspicions than he normally would have been - it served as a sort of venting strategy for the frustration inside. All in all, there wasn't much to critique about a multipurpose wristcom, or a rogue spacer's salty quips for that matter.

Even if some of then were far more aggravating than they should have been.

And when the introduction was finished, and Bane had returned Ahsoka's lightsaber - Rex couldn't help but feel both grateful and surprised that the bounty hunter had done so - he was again ordered to leave behind his appointed charge, presumably temporarily and only to be supplied with a weapon of some sort. Rex's inclination was of course to refuse, and he may well have, had it not been for Ahsoka's subtle encouragement.

In retrospect, it may have been that wary, evasive expression on her face, as she met his eyes seemingly without seeing him, that prompted him to leave without so much as a 'good luck'.

He nearly stumbled at the thought, and a few meters ahead down the corridor he heard Bane snort in amusement. Rex scowled, and inwardly vowed to not let any such frivolity distract him from the task at hand. He was more than capable of setting personal concerns aside in the interests of his mission. He was a soldier, after all.

Or so he had been. Until now. Until the moment when he defied the highest authority he knew, when he took the most revered role of a leader and a brother and trampled it underfoot. In a cruel twist of fate, Rex was now worse than even Cad Bane, in the eyes of the law. Bane had no loyalty, no duty. No honor.

Captain Rex had all of those. But according to everything he'd been engineered to believe, he had forfeited all of them. And he wasn't sure he could deny it.

It was about far more than following orders. Technically, working with General Skywalker meant one was always breaking some regulation. More importantly, Rex had long since learned that in the ethical maze that was war, sometimes honor and regulation parted ways. And when they did, the cost of mindless compliance could be far greater than then price of resistance. From Cristosphis to Saleucami to Umbara, Rex had become more convinced than ever of the truth of his brother's words:

_"We are_ men... _We must be trusted to make the right decisions... when the orders that are given to us are wrong!"_

Even now Rex felt his spine tingle at the memory of Fives' impassioned appeal, one that had perfectly echoed what Rex had known to be true for far too long, but had been too foolish to act upon. The events of Umbara had been perhaps the most dramatic - and costly - of Rex's defining moments, but in fact his struggle between honor and duty, between what he knew was right and what he was meant to do, had begun long before that.

_"I'm exercising my right to choose, to choose not to kill for a living... I have a duty, but it's to my family... I know you think I'm a coward Rex, but believe me, I'll fight to my last breath to keep them_ safe_."_

There was more to Rex's recollection of Cut Lawquane than the grim irony of their newly shared identity as GAR deserters. Though Rex could never bring himself to condone Cut's actions, it was that night on Saleucami when he was forced to realize that the preprogrammed life of the clone trooper was not the end all, not for him or any other brother. It had been a time of reflection and resolve, and Rex had left his brother's home with an expanded vision and an even deeper commitment to the cause he was fighting for.

He also left behind an AWOL trooper, a duty unfulfilled, and a family which he would see to it would never be separated. Because Cut hadn't only proven himself no coward, he'd shown Rex that there was _more_ to himself than an agent for the effective and efficient completion of orders. That when the time came, he too had the right - and obligation - to make his own decisions.

But Rex had also learned that with that right came a heavy responsibilty.

_"All of you just blindly following orders, for_ what? _...She offered me something more important, something you wouldn't understand._ Freedom_!"_

_Slick._ Years of bitter combat and even Krell's horrific betrayal had done nothing to allieviate the spite that came to mind at the traitorous Sergeant's name. Krell had been a Jedi, a member of trusted class, for sure, but separate and distinct from the clones.

Sergeant _Slick_ had been one of their own. He was a brother, as much as Cody or Fives or Echo. His betrayal had torn apart his squad, and left hundreds of men wounded in body and mind. His treason was against more than the Republic, it had been against the bloodkin he shamelessly claimed to 'love'. His defiance had been to further his own betterment, at the expense of his fellows.

And _that_ was where Rex feared he saw a chilling parallel.

Cut had deserted after losing his entire squad, and and used his freedom to protect his adopted family. Fives had rebelled to save his brother's lives, and was prepared to suffer any consequence.

But Rex's desertion at Order 66 had been an outright dereliction of duty. His rebellion was all but guaranteed to cause as much death as it prevented, and most of it among the ranks of the men who should have trusted him most.

How did that leave him any better than Slick?

_Galaxies better_, he thought with a bitter scowl, ducking through a low-hanging doorway as Bane led him to a staircase somewhere within the hub of the station. Rex hadn't deserted to gain freedom or money. His choice had been one of honor and justice. His motivation had been solely the defense of the innocent, of preventing the unprovoked murder of his Jedi Commander.

A Jedi who was also his faithful comrade. His closest friend. And a young woman with whom he had only moments ago found himself face to face, touching, feeling, _seeing_ in a way he'd never allowed himself before.

_Ahsoka_.

It was convenient in a twisted way, that so shortly Slick's betrayal, such an entirely different individual had entered his life, a blur of eagerness and valour and color that had turned everything he thought he knew about Jedi - and females - upside down. Ahsoka Tano had grown much since Cristopsphis, in skill, in experience... and in her physical attributes as well. She had become one of Rex's closest confidants in the operation of the 501st, and she was a trusted and loyal friend. Their relationship had been one of solidarity and understanding; he was a shoulder to lean on, she a smile and a caring hand to hold. And now, he realized, she was also mature, a young adult of her kind, and she was nothing less than-

_No,_ Rex gritted his teeth as he shook his head, trying to shake off the memory of her wide eyes and intense gaze, of her dark and parted lips and hitched breath, of her flawless figure that had never so affected him before. This was _unacceptable_. It was a misunderstanding, a distraction. It had no place in Rex's imagination, and it certainly had _nothing_ to do with his motivation, _nothing_ to do with the choices that had brought them both here, together.

It was an intellectual argument he felt he could defend. He wasn't self-seeking like Slick, he wasn't the opportunistic woman-chaser that Sergeant Cull had accused him of being.

But as he descended the spiral of web-steel stairs deep within Cad Bane's cavernous den, he couldn't help but wonder how far he had fallen.

Suddenly, Rex caught his step, realizing quickly that he'd reached the last of the steps. He took a moment to come to his senses, taking in what appeared to be an empty landing, lit only by the faintest of starlight admitted by a few viewports along the walls. Cables and piping snaked across the circular perimeter and the ceiling, but many of them looked to be abandoned and dilapidated; it appeared that this station was not kept to a high maintenance standard.

It took only a short moment to find Bane, standing against the wall on the far side, beside another set of blast doors. Warily, Rex approached, and was acknowledged with a snort from Bane, who then turned his back to Rex. With a swipe of the hand, he activated the biometric lock, and the doors slid open with a hiss. The bounty hunter disappeared into the room; after a moment's hesitation, Rex followed.

"You aren't afraid of the dark, I hope."

Rex squinted into the blackness, towards where he thought Bane's voice was coming from. _What I wouldn't give for night-vision right about now._ He chose his steps carefully, keeping his hands outstretched to feel for obstacles. As he wandered farther into the room his hands brushed against some sort of steel workbench, then a stack of cabinets. He could still hear the dull thud of Bane's footsteps up ahead, and tried to move in that general direction, frustration mounting with each step.

Just when he'd decided he'd had enough of this game and was about to voice his opinion, the lights came on.

Rex nearly breathed of sigh of relief as his eyes automatically sought out the welcome, if dim, light source. Along the perimeter were a handful of dim lamps, each positioned over some sort of workspace or storage bin and casting faint washes of dull yellow over portions of the room, and leaving eery shadows that were hardly discernible in the darkness that remained. The room was more like a small warehouse, not near as big as it seemed in the dark, maybe five meters square.

As his eyes adjusted the first thing to catch Rex's seasoned eye were the droids. Quite a number of droids, too. A squad of matte black B1s and several B2s hung from the ceiling just to his left, folded in their deactivated position. Against the opposite wall rested a row of commando droids, and at least one droideka to complete the mix.

Even deactivated and seemingly harmless, the clankers put Rex on edge by their mere presence, especially considering how exposed and boxed in he was. Each step he took he felt compelled to make another visual sweep, half-expecting a commando droid to come to life if he turned away.

"Get used to them. They're the closing thing you've got to friends, now."

The taunt drew Rex's attention ahead of him, where Bane stood with folded arms and a cold smirk on his lips. Rex met the bounty hunter's deep red eyes with a scowl, mostly by route; he knew all too well that Bane's warning was likely more true than not. Even if he never fought alongside these clankers directly, there was no doubt that his change of aliegence would force him to take the side of these old automated foes.

The thought was so disturbing, Rex refused to ponder it any further.

"See anything you like?"

Rex turned to look at the wall where Bane was pointing. _What the...?_

Row upon row of weaponry, the majority of it completely foreign to Rex, adorned a full wall of the miniature warehouse. As his eyes widened he realized that the entire room was likewise equipped, while the crates and shelves he had stumbled against were in fact filled to the max with ammunition, belts, storage cases and other items for the maintenance and operation of these weapons.

_An armory. Who would have thought?_ He turned his gaze back to the selection that Bane has indicated. The guns were packed together along simple racks that hung from the bare wall supports. Blaster rifles for the most part, but also energy weapons, rocket launchers, and a full complement of handguns. There were plenty of of conventional models from BlasTech and Merr-Sonn, but also a variety of Trandoshan makes, and an array of more exotic - and almost certainly illegal - disruptor rifles, ACP guns, and still others Rex couldn't recognize at all.

_He's got enough firepower to kit out three platoons, easy._ Despite hinself, Rex couldn't help but stare in awe at the rows of deadly equipment. For a moment he almost forgot why he was here, trying to take in the sheer number of different makes and models. _I think that one at the top is a GLX Firelance, good for taking prisoners should that be necessary... that there would be an 84-U, DLT-20A... looks like an old T-series repeating-_

"Quit gawking like a youngling in a candy shop," Bane grumbled, abruptly shaking Rex from his cataloging. "Pick something, already."

_Pick something, right. Sounds easy when you say it._ Rex wasn't sure he'd be able to find anything he'd recognize, let alone know how to operate in this motley collection. Of course, given a moment he could figure out how to use just about any firearm, but this was a bit more than he had expected.

"I'm looking," he muttered back without meeting Bane's gaze, his eyes still running down the length of another unfamiliar rifle. _Kriff, this is ridiculous. Maybe I should stick with what I know; there's got to be a stock deecee laying around here somewhere..._ Rex would be lying if he said that he wouldn't very much have liked to take advantage of some of the more 'outlandish' examples, but perhaps a conservative choice would be safer in this case.

While he, as a Captain, had enjoyed a little more choice in his preferred weapons than the typical trooper, for the most part it came down to a rifle or a pistol, and usually in the form of the standard-issue DC-15 or 17, with specialized equipment usually relegated to specific missions and roles. Rex held nothing against the old standbys, but he was more than a little intrigued by these more exotic models. _If only I knew what more of them were, what the capabilities are..._

A vaguely familiar shape caught his eye. "That rifle, one down, fourth from the left. What's the model?" He indicated the weapon with a pointed finger; it seemed to resemble a sawn-off DC-15A at first glance. _It's definitely a BlasTech, in any case._

Bane eyed the rifle for a short moment. "Going commando, are we?" he drawled, smirking as Rex's brows furrowed in wary confusion. The bounty hunter then went into action, grabbing an odd grappling pole of some sort, lifting the rifle from the rack, and dropping it without much fanfare to the ground. Rex flinched as the weapon clattered against the steel deck - any decent blaster was meant to take abuse, but a good soldier never caused it needlessly.

Tossing aside the grappling pole, Bane picked up the rifle and dropped it onto the nearest workbench; after a moment Rex approached as well. "Dee-cee seventeen 'M'," the Duros announced, shoving it across the bench towards Rex. "Ain't cheap, so keep it dry."

_You should talk,_ Rex thought, inwardly rolling his eyes as he examined the weapon. The designation, DC-17m, rang familiar. His preferred firearms had long been a matched pair of DC-17 heavy blaster pistols, but this was clearly a rifle, though shorter and more more compact than the typical 'deecee', and it didn't seem to have much of a barrel ahead of the stock. _Still, I know I've heard the model before..._

"I've got the sniper and ion-pulse mods, but we're missing the anti-armor." Bane turned towards a nearby bin, rummaging through the contents.

Putting two and two together, Rex's eyes widened as recognition dawned on him. _Attachments. This is commando kit!_ Rumors surrounding the exclusive arsenal available to the Republic Commandos were rife within the rank and file divisions of the GAR; even among the 501st sentiments towards these fiercely independent units ranged from outright idolization and envy to aloofness or even disdain.

Rex had never really concerned himself with these rarely-encountered 'enhanced' clones; it was a pointless exercise since one had to be specially bred for their ranks. But there was no denying they carried some impressive kit, and this was Rex's first close encounter with one of their staples.

Bane approached again, dropping a pair of snap-on attachment modules onto the bench; the sniper mod was obvious, with its extended muzzle and electromagnetic scope. The second piece was more conventional, and was no doubt the ion-pulse rifle attachment, rugged and clearly built for the most intense of firefights. The socket for the powerclips was on the left side of this module, oddly enough, but beyond that the DC-17m looked to be every bit as versatile and lethal as rumored.

Rex looked up to see Bane cock his head and indicate the weapon "I'll see about getting in the APG. In the meantime this bad boy'll spill you plenty of blood."

Rex gritted his teeth, trying not to acknowledge the obvious, the fact that it would be his own blood, in a very real way, that would be shed in this new chapter of his career. He watched in cold silence as Bane collected the rifle stock, the attachments and a large ammo magazine, deposited them into a bin, and then shoved it into Rex's arms. "Happy gestation day."

Rex actually came close to responding with a 'thank you', but caught himself, substituting a noncommittal grunt. But he accepted the bin, purposefully avoiding glancing at the contents, at least not too often.

The bounty hunter was still staring at him, his eyes running up and down Rex's figure as though sizing him up. Just when Rex was about to demand what he was looking at, Bane spoke, "Ever used Katarn gear before?"

Rex blinked. _Katarn who?_ He tried to keep his composure, and avoid making his confusion apparent, but Bane didn't miss a beat.

"It's commando armor, clone. More of a turtleshell than yours, but actually worth its own weight." Bane crossed his arms, musing. "Might as well have a matching set."

_Commando armor. He's really decking me out; that's plain overkill. I just need a decent bucket and this kit will work fine._

Rex opened his mouth, thinking to counter Bane's suggestion, but he was cut off. "You're not dealing with droids anymore, tubespawn. If you're going to last against your own type you need to be better protected than they. Don't get me wrong," he pointed a bony finger at Rex's chest. "I normally wouldn't spend a half-credit on a Jango knock-off like you, but _she_ clearly wants you around, so I'm looking to keep you around. And in one piece," he added, with a disturbing grin. "I'm told ladies prefer their men fully _functional_."

Rex was a bit at a loss for for words, trying to take in what little useful information Bane had emitted amidst the insults and other unprofessional implications. According to the rumors, a commando's armor could withstand blaster fire at point-blank range; an exaggeration surely, but the extra protection would be welcome, and if Bane wished to get it for him... _I'll take what I can get, I guess._

Bane was speaking again. "I'll get you a helmet and some camouflage paint for your armor, for now. We'll see about something more substantial when we're in Hutt space. Doesn't matter now. Get moving."

Rex nodded, and turned towards the exit, making his way slowly through the maze of equipment and storage containers.

"Get that stick cleaned up and checked out and you'll be set to blow some of your siblings to ground meat."

Rex almost stumbled, and had to fight the urge to spin on his heels and confront the bounty hunter. A combination of disgust and anger welled inside, and his grip on the plastoid container tightened to the point where he was sure he'd leave imprints of his hands. But he controlled himself, limiting his response to a sharp glare over his shoulder.

Cad Bane tilted his hat in a mock salute, and smirked in response. "Hope you aren't squeamish."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rex," Ahsoka greeted him as he reentered the room, still sitting as he'd left her. The markings over her eyes arched as she took in the plastoid bin amd its contents; she looked happy to welcome him back, but there was yet a tinge of uncertainty in her voice. "What'd he get you?"<p>

Rex indicated the bin with his chin. "Blaster rifle, but its a commando variant. Sniper and ion-pulse modules, plus power packs."

Ahsoka let out a low whistle in response. "Looks spiffy."

Her interest was genuine, even if it was no doubt expressed in an attempt to cheer him more than anything else. Rex breathed a sigh, before nodding. "It'll do."

He thought his tone was neutral enough, but Ahsoka clearly saw through it; her white brows furrowed and she fell silent for a minute. Already Rex could feel the tension building between them, lingering traces of the unfamiliar feelings that had been discovered not so long ago, and he knew Ahsoka was just as aware of it as he was. For an instant he almost wondered if he should leave again, perhaps even take up the bounty hunter's offer of a second room.

But that was a far less acceptable solution, and Ahsoka seemed to have decided the same thing. She sat up straight, and motioned to the spot beside her. Taking a breath, Rex approached, setting the bin down beside the cot before taking his seat, keeping a small distance between them as he did so.

This time Ahsoka didn't slide up to him as before, and Rex felt both relieved and strangely hurt by that fact. But he pushed the alien feeling aside, as he sensed she was doing, hoping that by determination they could somehow return things to they way they used to be.

It was a grim concept.

He glanced to his side; Ahsoka was clearly intending to say something, but she was unsure, hesitant, and when she began to speak her eyes fell on the lethal weapon at her feet. Rex's weapon. A weapon designed for one purpose: to kill.

He knew instantly what Ahsoka was trying to say.

"Rex, I don't... I'm... this wasn't..."

Her voice cracked, and she fell silent for a moment, but she didn't need to say anything more. Like she always did, Ahsoka saw right through his stoic mask, and she knew exactly the turmoil that was lurking inside Rex at the twisted prospect of knowingly turning his fire on his brothers.

And as he watched her fight back her tears now, Rex also knew she truly understood what he was facing.

She had cared for her men as much as anyone could who was not truly one of them; perhaps even as much as a fellow brother. Rex had seen her excuse herself from her Masters after a mission, to slip away to some corner where she thought she wouldn't be seen, and to sit alone in silent mourning for the men she wasn't able to bring home. He'd seen her in the medbay, hoping, praying, willing for injured soldiers to be made well again. Yes, she was a Jedi, and an officer, and often her duties precluded her from staying by bedsides or spending more than a few moments in conversation with a shaken trooper. But she tried. She cared for her men.

To now regard them as mortal foes, as hostiles to be targeted and eliminated by blaster and lightsaber, was just as horrific to her as it was to Rex.

"I don't want to do it, Rex," she whispered, head still lowered. "But I have to." She looked up at him, still holding back her tears. "I'm sorry."

Rex opened his mouth, hoping to reassure her, then hesitated. Against his every instinct, he actually drew back; it seemed he could no longer decide where the line was between comfort and reassurance, and something... inappropriate.

Ahsoka must have recognized his hesitancy, because she turned away, hugging herself and lowering her head so that he couldn't see her face at all. She made no sound of crying, her ragged breath and periodic shivering the only signs of her grief. Rex could only watch, helplessly, his face drawing in conflict and indecision.

She looked so... _alone_.

It was too much.

Rex tried to hold himself back, he really tried, and he failed. He shifted in his seat, put an arm around her shoulder, and urged her to lean against him. The action was not without caution - he purposefully avoided touching any bare skin on her face or arms - but it was as earnest as the words he spoke as she relaxed into his half-embrace. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Ahsoka. This wasn't your fault."

It was something he knew he'd tell her many times yet, but there was no helping that; he had nothing else to tell her. Ahsoka nodded, her head still lowered but her breathing returning to normal. For a moment it seemed things were steady enough; his heartbeat was normal, and his own breath only caught maybe twice when she accepted his gesture of comfort.

"Miss Tano?"

An unfamiliar modulated voice broke the silence. He grimaced, resentful of yet another interruption, but he removed his arm anyway. Ahsoka quickly rubbed her eyes and raised her head to face the newcomer, which Rex immediately recognized the small, grey droid that had accompanied Bane on the ship, as well as during their orientation session. This time the droid was pushing a small servo cart, with some dark material laying atop a storage bin.

Ahsoka perked up at the new arrival. "Hey buddy! What'd you get me?"

"Coverings, of course," the droid responded, sounding annoyed. "Was I supposed to bring you something else?"

Ahsoka only grinned, leaning forward to reach for the topmost piece of clothing, unfolding it as she answered. "Nah, I was just wondering what sort of... uh, coverings, you found... wow," her eyes widening as she took in the garment.

Rex's brows arched in surprise. _Don't tell me the bounty hunter runs a fitting shop here too._ It certainly seemed Bane had a sense of criminal fashion. The poly-thermal fabric was in the form of a jet black jumpsuit, and from a passing glance it looked to be perfectly sized to fit Ahsoka. The dark material was accented with ivory-white seams, subtle enough to not catch the eye while creating a pleasing contrast. There were raised patches over the knees, elbows and shoulder caps where lightweight body armor was concealed between layers of fabric, providing strategic protection while allowing full freedom of movement.

Besides the jumpsuit were matching pairs of thermal gloves, armored gauntlets and knee-high field boots, both in gleaming black, as well as a utility belt and one-piece thinsuit. A simple hygiene kit rounded out the delivery.

"Are they satisfactory, Miss Tano?" the droid questioned; it seemed to Rex to be rather anxious for affirmation. "I calculated this set to be the closest to your dimensions."

Ahsoka fumbled for words for a moment. "Uh, huh? I mean, yes, this looks perfect. Yeah, I think these are about my... dimensions." She shook her head, before depositing the clothes and other items beside her on the other side of the cot, before flashing a grin at the droid. "Thanks, Todo, you're the best."

Rex watched the exchange with bewildered eyes, before murmuring a question. "What's with the tinny?"

'Todo' became rather agitated at the remark. "You idiot Republic dog! I am a techno _service_-"

"Oh, how stupid of me!" Ahsoka interrupted, with a clearly staged laugh. "Rex, I'd like you to meet Todo, my new friend. He's a _techno service_ droid," she added, with a nod and almost ridiculously wide eyes. "I should mention that Cad Bane is very privileged to have such a talented techno service droid to assist him," she added, winking as she sounded out the title.

The 'techno-service-droid' was apparently placated with the complement. "Why, thank you Miss Tano. I hope these coverings serve you well."

"I'm sure they will, buddy," Ahsoka assured the droid. "After I get cleaned up and things settle down make sure and get you a good oil bath and tune up, deal?"

"That sounds quite maintainable, Miss Tano!" The droid began to make his way out of the room, taking the empty servo-cart with him. "I must be going. Do take care, Miss Tano," it turned to regard Rex, before adding, "and your stupid clone."

Ahsoka glanced apologetically at Rex but didn't correct the droid. "Thanks, Todo."

Rex watched as Todo departed, then shook his head and repeated his earlier question. "What was that all about?"

Ahsoka answered with a shrug and a chuckle. "Just making friends. I figured if we're going to be here a while we might as well get along. "

A subtle arch of her eyebrows and quirk in her lips suggested that there was more to this than a desire to make friends, but Rex decided to leave the issue alone for now. Most likely she was testing some scheme for utilizing the droid, he decided. _I'll give her some space._

He eyed her new clothes again, now laying over her lap. Ahsoka was doing the same, a blush creeping across her montrals though her face remained impassive. An awkward silence ensued, and Rex quickly discerned her dilemma.

_Where is she going to change?_

Any other time, Rex would have laughed at the predicament. Considering the mess they were already in, modesty should have seemed an absurd and frivolous worry. But it wasn't frivolous at all, considering the newly discovered tension between them, and for a moment Rex wished he could just disappear. _This can't get much worse._

Ahsoka spoke up, meekly."I need a shower, too"

_Spoke too soon._ Rex could have anticipated this practical need, but it was the exact situation he desperately needed to avoid right now. But he had no choice but to help; the energy shield provided no privacy for the unenclosed sonic shower in their room, and he wouldn't dare leave her alone with Bane still prowling about.

Without answering, he stood, and motioned towards the small shower in the back corner. "Go ahead."

Ahsoka gave a lightning-fast nod without meeting his eyes; gathering up her new gear and rising to her feet with almost painful caution. Something close to panic shot through Rex as he watched her she struggle to steady herself; Ahsoka seemed to have had the same thought, and hastily assured him, or perhaps herself, "No, I'll be okay."

_Thank the Force._ Rex wasn't sure what he would have done had she needed further assistence; even now he winced reflexively as she limped towards the refresher. Rex took a few steps that direction as well, then turned his back to her, facing the door, arms held at his sides to maximize the visual barrier between Ahsoka and any passerby.

All too soon her heard the noise of her old clothing hitting the deck, and he was forced to block out the sound for fear of what his imagination might do with them. He tensed his facial muscles, focusing on the rushing sound of his own pulse to drown out all others, while his eyes were locked on the empty corridor outside their room.

Only his mind refused to stay within the boundaries he had set, coming dangerously close to forbidden territory.

It wasn't that Rex had never seen Ahsoka as attractive or pleasing; over the years he'd known her, that fact was all too apparent. It was only natural that Rex would grow close to his young superior, and as she matured the fact that he was male and she female inevitably evoked urges that only harsh self discipline and will power could curb. And curb them he had, and had made right well sure his subordinates did as well.

Now, Rex was beginning to realize that those feelings he had supressed or denied for so long were _exactly_ what he was now experiencing. It may have been cloaked in loyalty, admiration or trust, but there was a definite _want_ beneath the emotions he found himself harboring.

The kind of _want_ that made him painfully aware that right now Ahsoka stood behind him, trusting and vulnerable, and found some strange satisfaction in the knowledge. Almost as though, somehow, some part of him had always longed for something _more_ with her.

_"You've been waiting for this all along, haven't you? Waiting for the moment when you could run off with this bombshell of a-"_

_Cull._ The Sergeant's deranged words echoed in Rex's head and sent a chill down his spine. This could well be _exactly_ what Cull had accused him of, couldn't it? Pure opportunism, a subconscious urge to take his due from his former Commander.

_Never._ If for this reason alone, Rex knew he could never allow these feelings place in his being. They must be forever sealed away, denied to the point of non-existence, for Ahsoka's sake if not for his own humanity.

It was a daunting proposition.

The vibrating of the sonic subsided, and Rex's senses came back to the present as Ahsoka finished. The tension was still palpable, and Rex forced himself to take deep breaths in an effort to relax himself. After a moment, he heard the click of a belt buckle being fastened, and she gave the all-clear.

"Done."

He waited a moment longer, before turning to face her. Ahsoka met his eyes with an apologetic smile, while Rex was left speechless as he took in her scrubbed and kitted-out figure.

Simply being clean made a galaxy of difference; the richness of her skin tone and the contrast with her facial markings was almost startling to see after being stained with dust for so long. Her smile was tentative, her sky blue eyes large and glistening against the dim lights of their room; her voice was small when she asked, "How does it look?"

Which he heard as "How do _I_ look," and it was completely the wrong question to ask Rex. For a moment he could only stare, his prior resolve melting away as he was hit full force with her maturity and gracefulness. Her montrals were no longer the stumpy protrusions they were when he met her on Cristosphis. Now they were sweeping, elegant, and easily reached his chin level. Her lekku now reached halfway to her waist, curving gracefully outward and rising with the swell of her chest as she breathed.

The jumpsuit clung to her like a second skin, thick enough to not be scandalous while still allowing full appreciation of her figure: slender but not lanky, the sharp angles of adolescence giving way to the pleasing curves of an mature female of her race; a testament to her burgeoning adulthood. Her feet were still bare, her new footwear tucked under her arms, and the already vivid tones of her skin were emphasized by the darkness of her outfit. The silver hilt of her lightsaber gleamed from where it hung on her belt, while the off-white accents on the jumpsuit were a perfect compliment to the ivory of her montrals.

Simply put, she was stunning. Dangerous. Breathtaking.

"Coruscant to Rex, do you copy?"

Her words, half-teasing but with an uncertain note to them as well, jolted Rex from his gaping, and he fumbled his own as he tried to answer. "It looks good," he offered, lamely. "It suits you. The colors... I mean, it fits you well, ah..."

Ahsoka managed a nervous laugh, and Rex could sense that she was trying to force through the awkwardness between them, and reestablish the rapport they had shared for so long. "Wasn't the color scheme I had in mind, but thanks anyway." She made her way back to the cot, still limping as she did so. "Feels nice to be out from under the grime, I'll say."

Rex nodded his acknowledgment, unsure what to say and still trying to shake himself from his stunned daze. _Grime, right. What did she thank me for, anyway?_ Things were so much harder to remember now that she-

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an all-too-familiar voice slurred. "Lookin' gorgeous, aren't we?"

Rex's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the bounty hunter standing in the threshold again, indignation clearing his mind. _Are we going to just have to get used to him intruding like this?_ Then again, they _were_ staying in Bane's space station. At least he'd waited till Ahsoka had showered.

"That's a pretty low bar, considering the source," Ahsoka retorted with a roll of her eyes, fitting her headdress over her forehead.

Bane gave a dark chuckle, which was replaced by a stern order. "Both of you, follow me. Now. I've got a lead I think you'll want to see, and if you intend to see her in one piece you'd better scoot along."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, while Rex ran the new details through his head. _A lead. Female._ It didn't take much to infer that this was a Jedi fugitive under discussion. And if the possibilty of seeing her alive was in jeopardy, she was obviously in need of help.

Ahsoka was already moving to follow the bounty hunter, her limp no better than before. On an impulse Rex reached to place a hand on her shoulder, and he knew his worry and concern was clearly readable in his eyes.

"Rex," she answered his unspoken protest. "I have to." Her own eyes were pleading as she repeated herself. "I have to do this."

Holding back a sigh, Rex nodded in understanding. He frowned as Ahsoka left her new boots tucked under her shoulder as she began to follow Bane. _Why isn't she... oh Force. The blaster wound. She doesn't want to put the on until she has to._

To say Ahsoka wasn't ready for combat was an understatement ao enormous it wasn't even laughable.

But he couldn't stop her, and he wouldn't stop her. This was her choice to make, as much as his was to support and defend her to the last.

He turned to follow her and Bane into the main corridor. His mind was still in a turmoil, torn between his worry for Ahsoka, his suspicious of the bounty hunter, and his confusion surrounding the feelings he was still battling regarding the young woman he followed. Guilt over his utterly inappropriate attention towards her welled within him, before turning to an even fiercer resolve and determination; whatever these strange feelings may have been, Rex would never allow anything to come of them. There was no room for such foolishness between then, and there never would be. Rex and Ahsoka were colleagues, confidants, friends.

And nothing more.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 520/12)_

_Whew... this chapter really should have been two separate ones from the beginning, ad the revisions only made it longer. :P Again, many of the changes are portrayals and descriptions, but Rex's musings have been completely overhauled, both to include the events of Umbara as well as to give a more balanced overview of the experiences that led Rex to the freethinking person he is now. _

_Thanks for reading this monster of a chapter; and if you can spare a moment, please review! :)_


	18. Preparation

Chapter Seventeen

**_Preparation_**

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Ryloth. 2 Standard days after the execution of Contingency Order Sixty-six.<em>

* * *

><p>The Twilight was immaculate by comparison.<p>

It may have been a greasy bucket of bolts, but the old _Rigger_-class freighter that had been Master Skywalker's personal flagship was a glamor-queen when compared with the junkyard on motivators that passed for Bane's space ship. _The Sleight of Hand_, he had called it, and Ahsoka found the moniker most apt. It certainly must have been a sleight of hand that this womp rat's nest got them out of the hangar, never mind hyperspace.

But like Cad Bane himself, no doubt, there was clearly far more to this discombulated spacefaring vessel than met the eye.

It had been a scarcely a full day since they were last on this ship, after being 'rescued' from the Republic forces. However, probably because of the extreme circumstances, stress and injury, Ahsoka didn't remember much of that journey, nor how long it took. She also didn't recall noticing the distinct scent of alcohol that permeated this entire vessel, though she should have expected it. Liquor was definitely a large component of that unmistakable scent that was Bane's, together with the pungent aromas of t'bac, starship and firearm lubricants, together with a hint of spice and a indistinct foulness.

Ahsoka winced as tried to make herself comfortable amidst a small hollow in a pile of power cables, most with mynock bites and other damage. The stiff coils of cable were coated with grease and residues of lubricants, and she felt a tinge of regret at soiling her new - and rather stylish - outfit, though she knew that sentiment was mere childishness. Clothing, like everything else a Jedi possessed, was strictly utilitarian in nature, and there was no room for 'attachment' to something as frivolous as a new outfit.

Attachment.

Rex was seated across from her. His armor - minus the left vambrace - had been painted matte gray, with a black mottled coating over it. His new helmet wasn't standard trooper's bucket; in fact it resembled a transitional Mandalorian design, reminding Ahsoka briefly of the Death Watch uniform. Rex had painted it as well, and had also carved a familiar pair of jaig eyes into the camo. He never mentioned the subtle markings, and Ahsoka suspected he might have felt embarrassed for bothering to embellish his new kit, or thought nobody else would notice the addition.

Oh she noticed, alright.

A sigh that was almost wistful left her lips, and Ahsoka masked it quickly with a forced cough. Last time she was on this ship, she had been on Rex's _lap_, cradled as one would a child, or... someone else. After the mutual fiasco on Bane's station, it was beyond embarrassing to think about how intimately they had held to each other. Rex had held her before, of course, but it had been so long ago now, and only when the situation demanded it, like that time on Naboo, when she was falling and Rex rushed across the contaminated lab to catch her with a gentle swoop of his arms-

She shook her head with a scowl, and drew her arms tightly around herself. This was beyond foolish, it was a step away from _criminal._ She'd devoted herself to helping others in need, to rescuing fellow Jedi, not idle fantasies about 'boyfriends.' Her flirting with and subsequent 'crush' on Lux had easily faded when the circumstances has grown dire and duty called. But now, in the face of much greater danger and higher stakes, it seemed she couldn't keep her mind off of the clone Captain sitting across from her, his sculpted features and warm eyes, his gentle touch and strong arms and the scent of his sweat-drenched body beneath scoured and battered armor. Of course, he looked just as good _outside_ his armor as he-

_Blast it. If I even _think_ about him one more time, I'm going to meditate._

It was a hollow threat, sure, but Ahsoka needed something tangible to remind her to corral her thoughts, and the fact that they'd been sitting in silence for over an hour now wasn't helping her focus. She and Rex had already exhausted the little information they had in discussion, and now both of them were left with little to occupy themselves or their minds. Cad Bane had seen fit to give them only the briefest of 'briefings' immediately after entering hyperspace, before disappearing into the cockpit with Todo and leaving Rex and Ahsoka alone in the cabin section of his ship.

Setting the stage was the perplexing revelation that the Galactic Republic was now going under the name of the Galactic _Empire_; a sinister-sounding title but largely meaningless without any other information. Ahsoka made a mental note to get further details from Bane on these developments as soon as they got back to the station, but for now it sufficed to know that the formerly 'Republic' troopers were now 'Imperial' forces - the name change provided a sliver of detachment that Ahsoka clung to.

Moving past the galactic political landscape, Bane's intel had alerted them to an imminent Imperial operation on Ryloth, where a Jedi Padawan had been reported and marked for termination. There was no time for additional intelligence gathering - or further recon; in fact the data Bane had harvested included the actual coordinates of the landing force and the town where the unfortunate Padawan had been located. Such detailed intel could only mean that the chrono was ticking on any rescue attempt.

Ahsoka had only a little information on said unfortunate Padawan, a Twi'lek by the name of Rema Saa'lu. At fifteen years of age, she was scarcely older than Ahsoka herself had been when she became a Padawan. She didn't have any information on Rema's experiences upon Order 66, but it made sense for Rema to go into hiding on Ryloth; the Twi'lek home world was remote and largely independent from Republic - and ergo, Imperial - jurisdiction.

But for all it's potential benefits the desert planet had proven insufficient as a hiding place, and Rema had been targeted for elimination within mere hours of being reported at large. The Twi'lek Padawan was alone, was not believed to be particularly dangerous in a fight, and would be easily overwhelmed by the clone force that had been deployed to finished her off

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

Whether or not Ahsoka _had_ anything to say about it remained to be seen. As much as she hated to admit, she was hardly in fighting shape, and she knew it. Even with her best efforts, walking was a painful exercise, and she still suffered from a persistent headache from the wound to her lekku. The spinal injury however had proven to be less significant than the med droid predicted, and she didn't have trouble moving about besides the pain. Ahsoka hoped that even that would soon be abated thanks to her kind's natural resilience and recovery speed; a testament to the Togruta heritage as a hunting people without dependence upon modern medicine.

Besides that, Ahsoka had taken blaster wounds before. As long as nothing critical had been damaged, it was safe to assume that she'd be able to function normally, so long as she could bear the physical pain. And between the Force and old-fashioned willpower, Ahsoka felt sure she could tough it out, and trust the adrenaline rush of battle to sweep the pain away at least temporarily.

Besides, she wouldn't be doing this alone. Rex was there, and he'd be an invaluable partner as he always was. Together, surely they'd be able to get Rema to safety. And once her fellow Jedi Padawan was rescued, and the urgency of battle had worn off and her physical pain returned with a vengeance... well, it might feel nice to feel Rex's strong arms around her again, to rest her aching head against his-

_That's it, game over. Meditation, here I come._

Ignoring the mixture of guilt and cofusion that threatened to cloud her mind, Ahsoka resolved to lose herself to the ancient practice as she'd done so many times before... well, many more times than she'd wanted to, anyway. Straitening her back, she tried to cross her legs in a traditional meditation pose, only to gasp as pain shot up her left thigh when she tried to pull it in towards herself. _That won't work, for sure._

After one or two attempts - all accomplished while studiously avoiding raising her eyes towards her clone partner scarcely an arm's length away - Ahsoka finally managed to fold in her right leg while leaving her right mostly extended, bracing her right foot against a length of fuel line. Once comfortable, or as close to it as she'd ever be, she rested her hands on the sides of her knees, and closed her eyes. Relaxing into meditative, centered state was a curious proposition, and Ahsoka browfly wondered whether it was possible to achieve inward peace by focusing upon _not_ focusing on something.

_Breath in. Breath out. Don't even_ think _about Rex. Okay, let's try this again..._

* * *

><p>Rex sat in silence, feeling the hum of the military-grade hyperdrive rumbling through his 'seat'. Said seat was actually an aging computer terminal, the only flat surface to be found in the cabincargo hold where Bane had left them. The half-bench Rex had used during their last trip had been commandeered as a fastening point for a motley collection of equipment the blunt hunter had seen fit to bring, but the console worked fine; Phase II armor was worlds better to sit in, and well-padded so as to make almost any surface work as a decent seat.

Between furtive glances at Ahsoka - he was still looking out for her, after all - Rex continued to pour over the details of the operation, or at least the handful Bane had provided. Rex's own discussion with Ahsoka had proven less than enlightening, not through any fault of her own; they simply didn't know enough to form a plan.

That said, Rex had managed to bring some semblance of military order to the smattering of information they'd been given. The objective was simple enough. A recovery. An extraction. A Jedi Padawan had escaped the Kalinda Shoals medical station, near Ord Mantel, where she and her Master had been overseeing treatment of wounded clones from their unit, the 38th Armored Division.

According to the intel, which Rex recognized immediately as data stolen directly from Republic -Imperial rather - Intelligence, the at-large Jedi had evaded the station's security personnel during the initiation of Contingency Order 66; Rex wagered her improbably escape was due to interference by her late Master, Jedi General Nilaro Drupol, who was marked as terminated shortly after.

The target, former Jedi Commander Rema Saa'lu. Bane had rattled off a handful of interesting details beyond the name. Her primary weapon was reported to be an aquamarine lightsaber. Species, Twi'lek. Gender, female. Age, fifteen Standard years. _Fifteen_. Almost the same age as Ahsoka, when she was deployed to the frontlines. Rex had been surprised enough at his new Commander's youthfulness when he arrived on Cristosphis, and though Ahsoka had soon proven her mettle, Rex's opinion of placing children on the battlefield had only grown more negative over time. Ahsoka Tano was an exception to the rule; no natural-born should even be on the battlefield at that age, Jedi or no. Let alone be labeled a criminal guilty of capital offense.

But Rema Saa'lu may not have long to be a criminal, at any rate. The Padawan had been reported in the remote Twi'lek settlement Leb'Reen, presumably attempting to blend in on her native world. Bane's intel specified the 127th Star Corps was onplanet, had enforced a lockdown on all ports, and deployed a two full battalions, with air support, to patrol the planet's terminal equator and root out the fugitive.

_Overkill if I've ever seen such a thing._ If those boys were half as good as Rex had been told, the hunted Jedi wouldn't last long even against a platoon. Rema was classified only at a moderate threat level, due to her lack of experience.

It remained to be seen whether he and Ahsoka could do anything to even the odds.

Rex unhooked his new blaster rifle from his belt, and began to disassemble it, intending on cleaning it again to pass the time. The weapon had needed a good scrub when he first took it apart, and was in good shape now, but the action was familiar, almost comforting, in a way. The DC-17m shared its designation with the standard GAR blaster pistol for a reason; internally the two weapons were almost identical, though the rifle naturally on a larger scale. The collimator in particular was a of a style he hadn't seen before, but it still interfaced with standard DC-type components, from BlasTech's patented heter valve straight through the actuating chamber. The gunsight was designed to mate with the sniper attachment's scope, but was otherwise standard fare; Rex's experienced fingers adapted and fell into the old routine with ease.

Like he'd done before, he resolutely forced any thought of his weapon's intended targets from his mind.

Another glance at Ahsoka. She was sitting partially crossed legged over a coil of power cables, which bore evidence of one too many hungry mynocks. Her eyes were closed, and to someone unfamiliar with Jedi she would appear to be sleeping. Rex knew better, of course. She was meditating, one of the few truly mystical practices of the Jedi that Rex was well aware of. Occasionally something interesting resulted from these sessions, whether in the form of lifesaving premonitions, or nearby objects floating weightlessly around the oblivious Jedi - an topic of off-duty snickering in the barracks. But for the most part it seemed to serve to restore a Jedi's senses, and to bring peace of mind; all things Rex could relate to. It certainly made sense, after everything that had transpired over the past few days, that Ahsoka would choose to seek some comfort in the familiar practice, perhaps in the same way Rex found cleaning his blaster to be reassuring.

He also found that couldn't keep his eyes off of her for more than a few moments, even as his fingers worked to pull his weapon to pieces. He knew he shouldn't allow himself these passing glances, and yet he couldn't seem to stop. In a sense it was easier to regard her when she wasn't looking back. Her face was solemn, even peaceful in a way, though there were lines on her forehead from her persistent frowns and wincing. Palms facing her head, the back of her hands resting on her knees. Her breathing was slow, but steady, her lekku and her fingers curling inward with each inhalation, then relaxing as she exhaled.

She seemed so much like Jedi, in these moments. So special, and so different from any other sentient, and not in the artificial, mass-produced way the clones were. Ahsoka tried so hard to be accessible to Rex, and his brothers. She could be a bit of a show off at times, and snark for two with enough to spare, but she never used her abilities to flaunt her superiority.

But now this moment or serentity calm served to remind Rex of how far apart he and him really were. She was like a being from another dimension, someone gifted with a power that Rex didn't fully understand, and could never have. He felt almost queasy as he gazed on her now; she seemed so distant, so beyond him in a way he couldn't quantify.

And that obvious fact affected Rex like nothing has before.

Hee jerked his head and tore his eyes away from her, glaring unseeingly at his rifle, his fingers clawing at the components as he poured his frustration into the work. It didn't - it _couldn't_ affect him. These foolish fantasies regarding Ahsoka meant absolutely _nothing_. There was nothing for the two of them beyond the friendship they already had, and it had to stay that way.

Suddenly Rex's hands fumbled over the weapon in his lap. Startled, he stared in confusion at the rifle, before realizing with some embarrassment that it was fully reassembled. _Talk about distractions._ He gave the stock one last wipe, before hooking the blaster to his belt. Then with a sigh, he leaned forward, resting his head on his hands while placing his elbows against his knees.

It was no use. He couldn't just deny the way he felt; even as inexperienced as he was with these sorts of... scenarios, Rex knew that would never happen.

But he could rationalize and overrule the alien emotions, surely. It wasn't that it was hard to see why he might be inclined towards Ahsoka now. Beyond the natural survivor's bond they shared, and the close relationship they built during the war, his desertion had brought with it a very real sense of 'liberation' on Rex's part. The barriers of rank and duty had been forcibly removed, and unfamiliar possibilities seemed available to him. Things he once only knew as frivolous fantasies to be beaten out of his system, were now real, tangible, and so seemingly near at hand. It was something akin to... _freedom._

_Freedom._

For some that word may have inspired and cheered, but for Rex, it was a far different story. He'd seen what a single-minded quest for 'freedom' could do. Maybe Slick was right, maybe Rex would never understand, but this former clone Captain would _never_ allow himself to reach for what was never his to have, merely because of a release from regulation. Ahsoka Tano - together with any feelings her name evoked within Rex - was wholly off limits, not for regulation's sake, but for honor's sake.

It was a resolution he would make time and time again, and it only grew harder each time.

Despite his reaffirmed decision, Rex couldn't help but risk one more glance at the young Jedi sitting across from him. This time, however, his conflict was replaced with alarm as he took in her suddenly distraught appearance. Her relaxed countenance had given way to a frown, and her fingers were trembling, as though she were resisting an urge to clench her fists. The shivering spread to her arms, until her entire upper body was quivering in what had to be horror.

Rex grew tense, frustrated, willing himself to not rush to her side like he desperately wanted to. Instead he only watched as Ahsoka's face became a study in distress, alternating between tight, pained contortions and pale expressions of horror and shock.

Maybe meditation wasn't a good idea for her after all.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka shuddered as she was returned to her physical senses, her breath coming in pants that where only outpaced by the racing of her heart. Gasping and on the verge of hyperventilation, her eyes opened wide as she glanced around the cabin for a familiar face. A face behind an unfamiliar helmet, but she couldn't have been more glad for it. She just needed to know he was with her, safe. Whole.<p>

Her aborted meditation session had been nothing short of _terrifying_.

Under normal circumstances, opening oneself to the Force was to bask in the vibrant streams of life and light, of living things constantly attempting to right themselves, seeking balance as water seeks its level.

It was also boring, but at the same time comforting and peaceful. Jedi of all skill levels were encouraged to immerse themselves in this current of life and light, to clear their minds, and be reminded of who they were, and of the peace within and without that a true Jedi always sought.

It couldn't have been more different than it was now.

Scarcely had she calmed herself, centering her consciousness on the Living Force, when she was brutally assaulted by a host of horrifying disturbances. It was as though Force was _empty_, dead, the sudden absence of its most powerful wielders leaving it barren and dark. Instead of the pulse and thrum of life and activity and light, she was met with the harsh echoes of pain and terror, of chaos and fear. It was as though the Force itself had been torn apart, bleeding from a thousand open wounds.

She had felt like she was trapped, imprisoned in a never ending replay of the most cataclysmic event of her life. Pain, terror, sorrow, the emotions were overwhelming, each stream telling the tragic tale of another friend, another brother or sister, who had met their end in the most horrific way imaginable.

And somewhere beyond the vast starfields, looming like a galactic storm, was the dark, twisted, evil and heartrendingly familiar presence of the one who should have risen above it all, who should have been the hero. Her hero. The Chosen One, who was destined to bring Light to the galaxy's darkest hour.

And who had instead become its greatest darkness.

Her former Master's presence, so familiar and yet so alien all at once, threatened to draw her into the darkness with him, and for the second time Ahsoka found herself reaching for the _real_ hero who had saved her from this galactic calamity. A presence that was blind in the Force, unaware and unable to truly harness his own aura of light and life. One unable to even realize what he was giving her, oblivious to the calming sense of safety and security he provided. Ahsoka clung to him, emotionally, inwardly, even as she promised herself never to do so in person.

When she finally did come to, trembling and frightened, her first action upon opening her eyes was to seek his out. Rex was regarding her, his unhelmeted face displaying worry and concern. And conflict. The conflict of a man who wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and provide her the comfort and support and _togetherness_ she craved, and yet felt compelled to withhold it. Just as she felt bound to refuse it.

The moment of tension passed them by again, and Rex managed to ask a basic question. "Are you alright?"

Ahsoka caught her breath, urging her frazzled nerves to grow calm, then nodded. "Yeah. I mean, no, but it's nothing new." She sighed, a small moan escaping her lips as her leg throbbed from the movement.

"Everything's changed," she added with a shrug, unable and unwilling to elaborate further.

Rex nodded, and fell silent again. The tension returned, and Ahsoka felt a sense of despair coming over her. For all her trying, it seemed there was nothing she could do to revert the mess she had created, and she had nothing else to turn to. The odds where stacked high against them. The Force itself was in turmoil and flux, and her only ally was a bounty hunter of dubious intentions. And all she had left, the one person she could trust to be good and true, was distant from her, even though neither she nor Rex desired that. It was as though they had become separated by a wall of their own making, in a floundering attempt to not be _too_ close.

It had hardly been a full day since their moment of breathless and naive anticipation on the space station, but it seemed their efforts to restrain what had been released were doomed to failure. And Ahsoka wondered whether that failure might ultimately doom her fellow fugitive, Rema, along with themselves.

* * *

><p>"Get up here, sweethearts."<p>

Rex scowled at the bounty hunter's voice, then stood, slipping on his helmet as he did so and noting the sound of an ancient hyperspace alarm from somewhere towards the cockpit. The helmet Bane had provided was a crude comparison with the sophisticated and highly-integrated electronics that had decked out Rex's customized Phase I bucket, but it was comfortable at least, with decent ventilation, night-vision scope, basic targeting and rangefinding modes, and some extensibility to allow ammo levels, comm outputs and other sensory feedback to be piped into the helmet's internal computer. Rex figured he could probably hook in both Bane's wristcom and the DC-17m blaster rifle to the new bucket with some improvisation; the bounty hunter had to have a welder around his station somewhere.

But now was not the time to ponder mod'ing his kit, for certain. Rex glanced around the cabin to get his bearings, then turned to Ahsoka. She was standing as well, but taking her time walking towards the cabin door, clearly hampered by her wounds. He hesitated as long as he could, but the sight of her struggling was too much, and finally, without a word, Rex offered his arm.

Ahsoka blinked - if he were paranoid Rex might have said her montrals were blushing again â€" but nodded, hooking her left arm over Rex's right, and leaning into him for support. The two made their way to the dingy cockpit, where Bane and the droid, Todo, waited.

Ready or not - and they were definitely _not_ - it was time for action.

* * *

><p>With Rex's arm as support, Ahsoka finally stepped past the cockpit threshold, trying to take in the hopelessly confusing array of consoles, dials and indicators that seemed to sprout from every square inch of wall and ceiling that wasn't made of transparisteel. Out the forward viewscreen she could see the cloud-covered sphere of Ryloth coming into view, and she caught a glimpse of what might have been the silhouettes of Republic warships in the distance before the commotion within the cockpit drew both her an Rex's attention back inside.<p>

"Todo, get us into orbit as soon as cloaking sequence is finished." Bane's movements suggested a genuine sense of urgency, which was saying something considering how nonchalant he generally was under fire. Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder at how he moved with such familiarity about the bungle of controls and indicators that would have made a Zygerrian slave-trawler's cockpit look like a junior pilot's training simulator. _I guess it pays to use what you're used to._ Finally, after taking another glance at a datapad, Bane turned to face the pair with narrow eyes.

"Well. Looks like we've found us our Padawan." he muttered, an ominous note in his gravelly voice.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she almost stumbled as she tried to lean forward to read from Bane's console display, Rex's grasp the only thing preventing her from falling. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Bane stared at her in silence for a moment, and Ahsoka had to bite back a plea as desperation set in. Somehow she felt Bane was baiting her, trying to see how far she could be driven to help a fellow Jedi. Fortunately Rex took over at the bounty hunter's continued delay, speaking in his most blunt, demanding tone. "Is Rema Saa'lu still alive?"

The bounty hunter's eyes still didn't leave her's, and Ahsoka felt her pulse increasing as the atmosphere became more and more ominous. She tried to draw herself to full height, a hand falling to her lightsaber, while Rex tightened his grip over her shoulder.

Finally Bane answered, with a grimness that was almost as unsettling as his cold stare. "Yes. From a certain point of view."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 61/12)_

_Smaller changes this time, as usual character depictions have been updated. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)_


	19. Nightmare

Chapter Eighteen

_**Nightmare**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Ryloth. 3 Standard days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>She ran.<p>

Run. Flee. Hide. It was so perfectly opposite of everything Rema Saa'lu had believed a Jedi was. She should be the one leading the charge, the hero who would stand in the gap till the last.

But whatever had remained of such childish notions in Rema's head were thoroughly purged now. Bravery and heroism seemed to have vanished from her reality, ever since that terrifying moment when her Master told her to leave him, and save herself. The moment when everything was turned on its head, everything went wrong, and all she could do about it was run. And so cowardly, ashamedly, she ran.

A frantic glance about her revealed no pursuers in sight, yet. The barren hills and crags that surrounded her provided little shelter and plenty of open space; it was hunter's terrain. The nearest natural formation was a large ridge that stretched from the village from where she had fled, well past her current location. Rema sprinted towards the bluff, spotting a shallow depression in the cliff wall and taking refuge in it for a moment, breathing heavily. She wiped her face with a trembling hand, the sweat and tears mingling into a hot, salty sheen over her peach-colored skin.

Only a few days ago she had been Jedi Commander Rema Saa'lu, Padawan of the Rodian Jedi Knight Niralo Drupol. Becoming a Jedi had been destiny, she was so sure of it. It had been hard, so hard, but she had put everything she had into her role. The war was so long, and so confusing, but Rema had tried her best, she really did.

And now her Master was dead, her friends were gone, and she was stranded in a barren wilderness, hunted by the soldiers who once fought by her side. _Why_? What had she done wrong?

Rema couldn't understand it. And now, as she faced the prospect of fighting her final battle, she was tired of trying.

* * *

><p><em>Three days earlier...<em>

They had been on the Kaliida Shoals medical station for about two Standard days, overseeing the care of the 38th's wounded, shortly the opening battles of Kashyyyk. Master Drupol and Rema had escorted a small convoy carrying injured men to the medical center, while Master Yoda, Master Undulli and other Jedi officers continued to lead the 41st Elite and 501st forces on the Wookie forest world.

Master Drupol had wanted Rema to return to the Temple in the meantime, to rest and recover her strength. However, his apprentice pleaded with him, ultimately successfully, to allow her to stay with their men. She felt it was better for her remain with the troopers, and see them recuperate. Rema Saa'lu herself was no healer, but it was a skill she had long wished to attain. Jedi Healers were in much demand now, as the mounting numbers of injured troopers threaten to overwhelm the GAR medical staff, but conversely the war demanded as much for new Jedi officers to replace those lost in battle. Without any natural healing talent of her own, there simply wasn't time for the kind of training Rema would need in order to achieve the rank of Healer.

Still Rema felt it was better if she spent her downtime with her men, and so she did what she could for them, comforting and calming the injured trooper's as best she knew. The constant current of suffering and death was sometimes crushing in its intensity. Only months ago Rema had been just another member of her younling clan, living in relative ease and safety under the guidance of kindly minders and trainers. Together with her fellow initiates, she was taught the ways of the Force, of life, light, and peace.

Now, Rema was forced to face death and destruction every day, and watch men be blown apart in front of her by mindless killing machines. During the very first battle she had participated in, her squad had been decimated, with only the medic making it back alive, and he while carrying her unconscious form - Rema herself had fainted after her Sergeant had moved to block a projectile round from hitting her, the resulting explosion leaving her lying amidst the bloody remains of the man who had saved her life.

It was the start of a life that could only be described as a nightmare.

Even her Master struggled with the horrors of war. Nilaro Drupol, a young Rodian male, had found himself leading hundreds of men into battle before he had a chance to learn even the the command structure of his own battalion. He had been assigned a Padawan at an earlier age than most Jedi would even have been Knighted. Master Drupol tried to teach Rema what he could, but it was an uphill battle for both.

And so Master and Padawan struggled side by side, trying learn and lead. It was a long, hard journey, and by the time Rema's fifteenth life day rolled around, she felt she had aged fifteen years in one.

The time on the medical station was a reprieve, of sorts. A chance for her to give in to her stunned emotions, to bow her head and let her tears flow for something other than her miserable career. Certainly she wanted to be strong and brave, like the _real_ Padawans that she knew and admired, but she couldn't help herself. She hated the war. She couldn't understand it. She wanted it to end.

But she hadn't wanted it to end like _this_.

She was inside one of the operating rooms, standing by Spanner's bedside. The wounded tank engineer had been tagged as 'yellow' by the Kaminoan examiner - he was showing signs of impaired vision - and the prognosis wasn't looking good for him. Rema had already chatted with him a bit, trying to help him keep his mind of his lot. After the conversation had trailed off, she placed a hand over Spanner's forehead, trying to send him a breath of calming energy, like a real Healer might. The injured clone visibly relaxed as Rema used her physical touch and the Force to quiet his troubled mind.

Suddenly she felt a disturbance. Simultaneously she sensed several men approaching, and the atmosphere felt charged with tension and danger.

Something was _very_ wrong.

She turned to face the door, and gasped in shock.

Three fully-armored clones stood at the exit, each with rifles at the ready and aimed at her.

"What's going on?" she demanded, her hands shaking as she grabbed for her lightsaber and ignited it.

There was no answer from the three men, two of whom fell into a guard stance just within the threshold of the door. Alarm and panic began to mount within Rema as she tried to understand what she'd done wrong, that her men were treating her this way. "Captain!" she shouted at the officer standing at the head of the small patrol, brandishing her saber. "What's the meaning of this?"

There was still no answer, but now she could hear the whine blaster shots ringing down the corridor outside the operating room.

The commotion seemed to coincide with some indecision on the part of the three troopers, as the Captain suddenly made a hand motion towards Rema and nodded to his two companions before backing out of the doorway. For a moment she could only gape in disbelief, but now she realized exactly what the men where discussing behind their faceless helmets: how to best kill her, without putting their injured brother at risk.

It was beyond terrifying.

As their Captain departed, the two troopers open fire, keeping their weapons low as they had no doubt been ordered. Rema swung her blade to meet the shots, trying to deflect their bolts into the ground. The troopers charged her, and on pure instinct, Rema lunged towards them, taking advantage of her small size to duck between their armored forms. The clones were caught off guard by her advance, and overshot her; with a single strike, the panicked Padawan sliced both soldiers across the chest. Carried forward by their own momentum, the dead soldiers fell, one landing almost on top of Spanner, who lay immobile on his bed.

Still bewildered by the unprovoked attack, Rema turned back to the disabled trooper, returning her lightsaber to her belt before hauling the lifeless body from off the clone's bed.

"It's fine, Spanner," she tried to reassure him, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder as she shoved the corpse away with a foot, trying to ignore the churning in her stomach and the guilt in her heart. "I'll be right back, I need to go figure out what happ-"

Her words ended abruptly, and she stared in wide-eyed horror at the sight of Spanner, the hurt and once-grateful trooper she'd thought to be a friend, now holding the pistol dropped by his fallen brother, and aiming it at her.

_This can't be happening._

But it was. Rema easily dodged Spanner's shot, them turned to flee the medbay, reigniting her lightsaber as she ran. She had barely reached the hall when a squad of the station's security guards rounded the corner ahead of her and opened fire. Not bothering to look behind her, Rema bolted the opposite direction, raising her left arm to her face while deflecting shots with the lightsaber in her right.

"Master! What's happening?" Rema shouted over her wristcom, desperately trying to reach Master Drupol. She ducked another bolt of plasma, glancing frantically up and down the narrow corridor as she fled deeper into the station. "Master!" she called again. "Are you there?"

She ducked into a maintenance crawlspace, rounding several bends in quick succession, enough to keep her distance for now. "Master!" she cried into her comm, growing desperate. _Please, he has to be alright. Please..._

Finally her comm crackled to life. "Rema!" Drupol shouted, his raspy voice strained with exertion. "Go! Get to your fighter and get out of here!"

"No! Master, I''ve got to help you!"

"Rema, no! Listen to me! There's nothing more you can do here, there's too many of them. You need to get out of here now, that's an _order_-"

His voice broke off, giving way to the screams of blasters and the twang of bolts ricocheting off of his lightsaber.

"Please... Rema, _go_! I'm leading them away from the hangar. I won't be able to keep them long. Get _out_ of here!"

Hot tears streamed down Rema's cheeks as she nodded in wordless acceptance, then raised her arm again, still crawling deeper into the maintenance duct towards the docks. "Yes, Master," she answered, her voice broken. "I... I'm-"

"Rema," Drupol interrupted, his breathing in deep, hollow gasps. "May the Force be with you... my Padawan."

"And with you, my Master."

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

After her narrow escape from the medstation, Rema had at first followed the emergency beacon directing Jedi to fall back to the Temple, only to come under attack immediately upon exiting hyperspace over Coruscant. After a desperate dogfight against a squadron of Republic fighters, she managed to reclaim her hyperspace ring, and set a course for Ryloth.

She didn't know what else to do, or where else to go. Survive. That was all she knew. And it seemed her best chance at survival was to go somewhere far away. Somewhere where she could blend in, and let her past identity disappear.

Ryloth seemed to meet both of those requirements. It was a remote Outer Rim world, represented in the Galactic Senate, but otherwise independent from Republic rule. And it was the home of the Twi'lek people, to which Rema belonged, in a way.

She reached the barren planet without further incident. Leaving behind her fighter in a remote field, she wandered into a nearby town, posing as a homeless girl and hoping for employment of some kind. Rema would never serve as an dancer - apparently the most natural vocation for a young, athletic Twi'lek girl - because her skin color was considered unalluring, too much like the color of Humans, far too drab for an entertainer. Unable to find work, Rema spent her first night alone in a dark alley, shivering under Ryloth's frigid nighttime sky.

The next day, she found a host family, poor and unable to pay much of anything, but they were willing to take her under their roof in exchange for her service. She accepted gratefully, and was welcomed into their home with open arms. She knew next to nothing about domestic life, but she could learn to cook and wash, and the family's young children welcomed a new and interesting guest into their humble home.

The work involved was unfamiliar to Rema, but she was young and able to learn quickly. She immediately discarded the plain headress that she had been pressured to wear as a Jedi, accepting the offer from her kind host of a more ornamental one, something more befitting of Twi'lek woman. Rema even considered getting her lekku tattooed, to further alter her apearance. She was a servant and a maid, not a Jedi or an officer. She even decided to cut herself off from the Force completely, not without regret, but firmly believing it was the only way to leave her past behind.

But her past wasn't so easily shaken.

It began early the third morning after her arrival. Rema had been out front, trying to figure out how to operate her host family's primitive clothes washer, when a young man rode into the town, shouting excitedly. Imperial military personnel had been spotted scouting the nearby wastelands, and now naval warships were orbiting above the village. Others reported sightings of scout craft flying just beneath the thick cloud layer, patrolling the terminal horizons along both the Nightlands and the harsh Brightlands.

The news was met with expressions of surprise and curiosity by some, and outrage by others. Senator Orn Frey Kaa had promised long ago that the Republic troops would not set foot on Ryloth, except in the case of another invasion. Why were they here now? What did their poor town have that the Republic - or Empire - wanted?

Rema knew all too well what the _Empire_ wanted.

She ran to the house, giving a hasty goodbye to her kind hosts, promising to return if she was able, and hurriedly embracing the young children who had already grown attached to her during her short stay. Then, after retrieving her lightsaber from were she'd hidden it beyond the village perimeter she began to run towards a series of bluffs to the North, hoping that perhaps she could wait out the Imperial troops in the maze of caves that riddled Ryloth's rocky wilderness.

Which brought her to where she was now, pressed into a hollow in a cliff wall with no where else to go. She'd seen the scouting craft flying high above her as she made her way Northward, and while she couldn't be sure she was doubtful her flight had gone unnoticed. She was out-of-breath, frightened, and utterly _alone._

But not for long.

She recognized the sound immediately. The low, growling drone of the clone gunships, the pitch of their engines rising and lowering as the craft seesawed their way to q leading. Rema pressed herself impossibly hard against the cliffside as a flight of gunships passed by overhead, her heartbeat seeming to echo along the walls of stone as she saw the shadows rush by.

A new chorus of engines joined the first, this time from a squadron landing to her South, between her and the village she had fled. With clone forces to her North and South, sheer rock walls behind her and open, barren wilderness before her, Rema knew her fate was sealed.

She was trapped.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a 'certain point of view'?"<p>

The bounty hunter was unfazed by Rex's exasperated demand, but at least he responded. Turning his seat to face him and Ahsoka, Bane indicated the console mounted from the cockpit ceiling. The three figures stooped over the computer, the dim green of the display illuminating their faces. Rex flinched as he noted the command signature: CC-5052. _Bly_. He didn't know the Commander all that well, but he was a good man, by all accounts. What unnerved Rex was that he _knew_ the Commander, and it was all but certain that, should this arrangement with Cad Bane persist, he could expect to be meeting other clone officers in battle. Men like Cody... Fives...

"Seems this little twerp is more of an imbecile than most," Bane grumbled, indicating the report on the console screen with a tip of his hat. "Her fighter was traced straight to her landing site, kriffing intact for good measure . She tried to hide in some backwater squat not even five klicks out from her landing spot. And to top it all off she took off running like a headless nuna the moment she saw the Imperial bastards. Now the every punk in the Empire knows exactly who she is and where she's going."

Rex sped through the onscreen data while Bane editorialized, trying to absorb the precious information as quickly as he could. As much as he was loathe to agree with the bounty hunter, Bane was all too correct in his assessment. Former-Commander Saa'lu had made several fatal mistakes, sadly not surprising for someone so young and comparatively inexperienced. Forgetting to disable her locator equipment might have been overlooked - Rex knew _that_ mistake all too well - but remaining in the vicinity of her escape craft bordered on suicidal. And breaking into a hasty flight when pursuers arrived was a dead give away that she was exactly who they wanted.

Rex looked askance at Ahsoka, and didn't miss the tension in her drawn face. But if she saw the same things Rex did, she certainly wasn't giving up on her fellow Jedi yet. "Right. But where is she now?"

In response, Bane tapped out a command, bringing up a map of the immediate area on the console. The location of the _Hand_ was marked by a pulsing green indicator that drifted across the screen as the ship stealthily orbited the sector at a low altitude.

"She's moved about four klicks north of Leb'Reen, probably trying to make the northeast ridge." Bane pointed a blue finger at the cluster of topographical markers, and continued, "The clone forces have landed to the North and South of her location."

"They're cutting her off against the bluffs," Rex interrupted, speaking as much to himself as to the others. "Once they're in position she'll have no choice be to break to the East between them and make for the night side of the planet."

"If she even gets that far," Ahsoka added, her tone grim. "There's nothing but dunes that direction. She'd be completely exposed the entire way."

"And if she did make it across she wouldn't last an hour in that Force-damned desert," Bane snorted, concluding their group synopsis.

Rex eyed Ahsoka, speaking with caution."This doesn't look good for her."

She met his doubtful gaze with an earnest and urgent one of her own. "Then we've got to _do_ something," she exclaimed, glancing first at Bane, then back at Rex. "_Now_!"

Rex grimaced, then nodded, turning his attention back to Bane again. The irony of their predicament wasn't lost on Rex: a clone Captain and Jedi Padawan looking to a criminal mercenary for their next move. Like it or not, he and Ahsoka were dependent upon the bounty hunter for direction as much as shelter and transportation.

Assuming Bane intended to provide any such direction. The bounty hunter said nothing for a long moment, his red eyes narrow slits as he glared at his console screen. Outside the viewscreen the clouds rushed by, beginning to fade into the dull brown of Ryloth's wilderness terrain as the _Sleight of Hand_ continued its descent. For a moment Rex wondered whether Bane would decide this rescue effort wasn't worth the risk, and turn around his craft before they risked a showdown with the Imperial patrols.

Finally the bounty hunter seem to have come to a decision. He turned on his heels, almost coming into contact with Rex's armored figure as he motioned bodily for the pair to move towards the exit.

"Fine," he snorted. "This is what you upstarts signed on for. Time to show your stuff." Turning to his droid, he barked, "Todo! Bring us down at sector thirty by minus ten."

"Bringing it down."

Again Bane motioned for them to exit the cockpit. Rex and Ahsoka acquiesced, making their way back towards the cabin with Bane following close behind. As they stepped through the doorway, the Duros remained in the corridor, stopping to pull a strange object from some side compartment and tossing it towards Rex, who immediately stooped to examine the harnessed item.

A jetpack. Rudimentary in design, but fairly straightforward, and it looked to be powerful enough for a clone in armor. _But a jetpack? Why?_

Bane's only explanation was a tip of his hat, as he moved to turn back for the cockpit. "Have fun down there, kids."

Still holding the jetpack, Rex exhanged a puzzled look with Ahsoka, who in turn addressed Bane. "I don't suppose you could be _more_ vague about the plan here, could you?"

"I can _always_ be more vague," Bane answered with a smirk. "Fact is princess, you _are_ the plan. I'm playing chauffeur on this one."

The _Hand_ jolted, and Rex and Ahsoka both were forced to grab onto the newest solid surface to avoid being thrown to the deck as the craft continued to lose altitude. Bane seemed completely at ease, and as the ship steadied he reached for a control on his wristcom.

Suddenly light appeared in the rear of the cabin, while the growl of the sunlight engines grew louder and was joined by the ear-splitting whistle of air brushing past the ship. Ahsoka and Rex watched in surprise as the ventral loading ramp began to extend, exposing the rocky landscape speeding by beneath them. Rex's hands tightened over the new piece of kit, before both of them turned to stare in confusion at the bounty hunter.

"Consider this," Bane called over the rush of wind, pointing a finger towards the gaping opening in the floor of the ship, "your _dry_ _run_."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note (Updated 61/12)_

_The biggest changes here were in the order of events at the end - the chapter now ends just before Ahsoka and Rex exit Bane's ship, as you can see. Beyond that are the normal character portrayal updates, and Rema's story has been tweaked some._

_Thanks for reading, and if you can spare a moment, please review!_


	20. Serenity

Chapter Nineteen

**_Serenity_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Ryloth. 3 Standard days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>She just couldn't stand it any longer.<p>

She knew better, but Rema felt she just couldn't take the tension and the terror, the helplessness of being pinned against sheer rock walls while the clones came ever closer to their prey. She tried to hold still, hoping against hope that maybe they'd miss her, maybe they'd leave. Blood trickled down her tongue from where she'd bitten it to keep from making a sound, a sickening taste accompanying the sticky wetness the bleeding provided her parched mouth.

Just when Rema was certain the terror couldn't get any worse, explosions from somewhere high above her sent shockwaves through the cliffside. Rubble and sand began pouring in gritty streams over her, causing her to choke and gag as she covered her head with her hands.

Another explosion rang out above the cliffside, and she could feel large sections of stone higher up the bluff beginning to give way. She could also hear the roar of sublight engines, as attack aircraft pounded her hiding place ahead of the approaching troops' advance.

It _was_ too much. She couldn't stand the suspense and the fear even a _second_ longer. She didn't want to die, but she wanted it to _end_.

Rema took a deep breath, before opening herself fully to the Force, letting the familiar energy fill her one last time. In the space of a single inhalation, she found herself aware of everything around her. She could sense the troopers as they neared her, their dim presences single minded and focused. She felt the living ripples of Ryloth's sparse and often dangerous fauna, and even the cliffs above her, the massive superstructure of ancient stone that had lasted for thousands of generations before her, and would continue to stand long after.

In the back of her mind, she thought she might have sensed something, or someone, much brighter, much stronger. Had she taken the time to focus, she might have been able to get a better feel for this new presence. But Rema wasn't focusing or meditating - she was dying.

She let out her breath, her face contorted in terror and determination while her hands gripped her lightsaber hilt with impossible force. The mixture of dried perspiration and dust over her face began to melt away as fresh sweat poured down her head. The pounding rhythm of her heartbeat became deafening. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, causing her lekku to convulse and twist agitatedly.

Another explosion high above her was all it took.

Rema sprang from her hiding place, using the Force to push herself to her physical limit. Her lightsaber blade was brandished in front of her while she charged thoughtlessly towards her attackers, her feet hardly seeming to touch the ground as she sprinted towards her own demise.

She managed to get about a hundred meters before she drew the attention of the nearest company. The column of clone troopers stretched towards the East, at least twenty men wide, and still more men marched behind the front line. Twenty dark, expressionless visors fixed on her as the clones, in one syncronized motion, raised their weapons and began firing.

The air around her was torn apart in a fury of blaster bolts. Without a second's thought, Rema plunged headlong into the storm.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier…<em>

_That was one rough landing._

Rex almost failed to stay on his feet as he brought his jet-pack assisted drop to halt, hitting the dirt with much more force than he anticipated. The moment he had his balance he spun on his heels, just in time to see Ahsoka make her own drop, folding her knees beneath herself and arching gracefully from the extended loading ramp of the _Sleight of Hand_ as it sped away.

Instictively Rex lunged towards her, his arms outstretched awkwardly without even thinking about it as Ahsoka dropped to the ground. Just before impact she spread her arms, and her descent slowed to a near stop before she straightened and landed on both feet. Her Force-assisted jump seemed to have been a success, and Ahsoka immediately approached him without any signs of injury, other than her persistent limp and the drawn lines on her face.

"Are you alright?" Rex asked as they reached each other. He took in her figure in a split-second scan, from her field boots already coated in dust, to the black material of her jumpsuit running up her legs and accented by knee armor and her worn Togruti sash fastened beneath her belt alongside her lightsaber, to the subtle but graceful swells of her abdomen and chest that terminated with the choke chain and golden pendent that had been a gift from the men of the 501st, which adorned the elegant lines of her neck and transitioned the blackness of her clothes to the russet of her face and the blue and ivory stripes of her lekku that nearly brushed his face as Ahsoka ran straight past him without so much as answering his alleged concern.

"Come on!" she shouted without looking back, running towards a nearby outcrop. "We don't have much time!"

_Blast._ And Rex had thought seeing her fresh out of the shower had been bad for his self-control. Ahsoka in full battle kit was even _more_ distracting, and now he had to wonder how he'd ever managed to _not_ notice her before. _I am so frakked._

He was running after her before he'd even finished his self-berating, and he was on her heels much sooner than he expected - Rex noted that her pace was significantly compromised, no doubt due to her injured leg. But she pressed on, no doubt offsetting her handicap with some measure of Force use, and if Rex had needed confirmation of Ahsoka's indomitable spirit, he would certainly have had it now.

As they ran Rex scanned their surroundings, visually floundering for some sort of a bearing. Bane's drop had seemed to be an impulsive move, as likely to drop them in any random spot as any tactical location, but as he mentally compared the surrounding terrain with his recollection of Bane's map, a definite picture emerged. They were in fact on _top_ of the very same bluffs that the Jedi fugitive had been headed towards. The crags and outcrops that dotted the landscape provided excellent visual cover and would serve to scramble most aerial sensor readings, while allowing Ahsoka and Rex to position themselves almost directly above their target.

Said target, Padawan Rema Saa'lu, might have been well served to seek shelter among the rocky and cave-riddled top of the bluff, but as Rex observed the shifting lines along the horizon it became clear that such an escape ascent was impossible. Directly ahead of them he could see the surface terminated in a sheer drop-off, hundreds of meters at least, that stretched as far as the unaided eye could see. Even assisted by the Force, there was no plausible way for a lone person to scale such a height, and in plain view of enemy forces.

They were nearly at the brink of the bluff when Rex heard the growls of sublight engines. The sound intensified at an alarming rate, indicating that they were well within the potential flightpath. Ahsoka was still running, obviously intent on disregarding the threat; Rex simply acted on instinct and a lifetime of training.

"_Incoming!_"

Without even glancing about to spot the approaching fighters, Rex hurled himself into Ahsoka, angling his body to send them both to the ground in a tumbling roll towards the nearest crag. The impact was jarring even through his armor, and Rex purposfully moved to take the brunt of the force as they tumbled towards shelter.

No sooner had they ceased moving that the ground erupted beneath them as explosions rocked the bluff down to its ancient foundations. Perhaps a dozen blasts struck the surface around them, striking within milliseconds of each other and sending tremors through the entire cliffside. The sonic filters in Rex's helmet strained to dampen the staccato roar, and dust and debris pelted his back as he reached to pull Ahsoka beneath his chest.

When the ground ceased shuddering, Rex raised his head, meeting Ahsoka's stunned gaze as he did so. Immediately he became all too aware of their position: he was straddling her body, pinning her legs beneath his own, and the action of lifting his chest off of hers with his arms was pressing his hips into her-

"Rex?"

He wasn't sure if her voice was hoarse from the dust or the impact or something entirely different, but Rex had never gotten to his feet so fast in his life. "Sorry sir," he blurted, his voice coming out as a ridiculous chirp as he reached to pull her up. His face felt aflame, and Rex couldn't have been more grateful for his helmet in that moment.

Ahsoka was clearly in a state of shock of her own, but she accepted the help, both of them kneeling in the shade of the outcrop and trying to get their bearings. "No harm done," she murmured, her fast breath and flushed montrals suggesting otherwise even as she scanned the skies for the mysterious attackers. "What… where did they come from?"

Rex turned his attention upward as well, desperate to get his mind off yet another disturbing close encounter. "ARC fighters," he decided, following the distinctive triple contrails that marked the fighter-bombers' flightpath. "Seemed to be carpet bombing, not much attention to accuracy."

"I sensed her! They're trying to flush her out, away from the foot of the cliffs. Come on!"

If Ahsoka had been injured or otherwise affected by his 'assault', she certainly recovered in short order. Even as he broke into a run after her Rex felt a flash of remorse at the thought that his action might have compromised their mission, although it had been a necessary precaution. Ahsoka's assessment of the bombing was an extremely perceptive one, and Rex didn't hesitate to accept it, a fresh reminder of her abilities.

Just before they reached the cliff edge, Ahsoka indicated another outcrop on the brink which might provide cover from any additional aerial units, and they both knelt alonside the crag as they took in the scene below.

"Rex! Look!"

Ahsoka gasped. Rex cursed. "Blast," he growled between clenched teeth. "We're too late."

A full firefight was underway just beyond the foot of the cliff, as perhaps four or five squads of clone troopers advanced on a small, lone figure. The Jedi Padawan had clearly panicked, and was blindly rushing towards her foes without any apparent caution, the blue-green glare of her lightsaber whirling about her with reckless abandon. Streaks of blue stood out in brilliant contrast with the dull browns of the landscape and the grays of Ryloth's perpetual cloud cover. The intensity of the Imperial fire was stunning, and Rex couldn't help but marvel that the young fugitive was still standing at all.

But a glance towards the South seemed to confirm the futility of any rescue attempt. As many as six more clone squads were approaching on foot, and nearing firing range, their familiar white-armor clearly defined against the drab shades of the terrain. Pent in from before and behind by enemy forces, there was no realistic means of escape, let alone rescue.

"Come on!"

Ahsoka was already springing from her crouch before Rex could form any protest, and as he followed a dark sense of forbidding and conflict began to settle over him. Suicidal heroics aside - those were hardly new to Rex - he realized as he reached the edge of the brink that _this_ was the moment when his loyalties would be put to the ultimate test. _This_ was where he would be forced to relive the indecision of Saleucami, the horrors of Umbara. _This_ was where his moral strength would be tried by fire, when he would finally make the choice between knowingly pulling the trigger on his own flesh and blood, or sacrificing the honor he had so proudly forged through years of war and experience.

_This is it._

As they poised for the jump, Ahsoka met his eyes - or so he felt, despite the mask he wore over his own - and time froze for an instant. Her eyes were wide, glistening and jewel-like, while her expression was both determined and vulnerable; Rex wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything like it before. Her wordless message was an apology, an appeal for forgiveness, a thanksgiving, a farewell and a promise all in one.

Though he knew it may well destroy him to admit it, Rex knew that his allegiance to her would never be in doubt, now.

The moment passed almost before he recognized it, and then they were both in free fall, the jagged cliffside speeding by as the ground rushed towards them.

* * *

><p>Rema never thought she'd see this much blaster fire in once place.<p>

Then again, this was the first time she'd ever had the privilege of being the sole target of a platoon's worth of rifles. The bolts came so fast she couldn't keep track of them, and at times she felt as though she were simply striking aimlessly as she twisted and turned and tried to keep clear of the deadly fire, choking as the air was displaced with blaster gas and plasma.

Her erratic and largely random maneuvers where probably more responsible for her survival to this point than her simplistic lightsaber form. On an impulse, Rema threw herself to the ground, rolling into a tight ball and leaping back to her feet, narrowly escaping a powerful combined volley of fire. With another stroke of her saber she sent a nearby bolt back into the ranks of her attackers. One man fell, shot through the chest, only to be replaced by two or more identical troopers. She was sinking, drowning in a torrent of fire and smoke that was poured upon her by the clones.

And this wasn't the half of them.

Still she fought and struggled, the primal instinct to _survive_ vetoing any conscious decision to accept her fate. Adrenaline and desperation fueled her movements as she swung and blocked, deflecting what fire she could back at her foes. But the undaunted troopers came ever closer, and soon Rema found herself unable to keep up, to deflect or even to dodge the unending torrent of blaster bolts.

Suddenly beam of blue fire grazed her shoulder, causing her mouth to open in a silent scream. Even injured she continued to fight, only dimly aware of the pain, willing the Force to insulate her from her own body. It was as though she was already dying bit by bit, leaving her still living body behind. The bolts continued to scream towards her, some meeting her blade, others striking the ground at her feet, still others passing only inches away from her twisting body.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Something black, not white like a trooper. Black, and… was that a flash of _orange_? She couldn't turn to look, but even as she continued dodging and blocking the streams of fire, she felt a corresponding surge in the Force.

_What is that?_ Who _is that?_

But a flash of green from the same direction did seize her attention. A lightsaber. A _Jedi_. Someone was here, someone was coming for her. Could it be true?

She would never know.

A sudden streak of blue fire appeared off her left side. Rema ducked, trying to bring her lightsaber around to deflect the bolt, only to realize another volley was being fired off on her opposite flank. The conflicting threats were too much for her fatigued body and mind; she hesitated, and in that split-second of indecision the bolts struck home.

A flash of white-hot flame blinded her, the force of the shots from opposite sides lifting her off her feet and hurling her backwards. Distance and time lost all meaning, and when she skidded to halt on the ground she was too overcome by the pain in her chest and her belly to even wonder how far she'd been thrown. Her body went into convulsions, and the sound of battle faded; Rema knew she was dying.

Even through the blur of pain and terror she could still sense that new and bright presence; in fact it seemed she could feel it more clearly than she'd ever sensed someone before. Darkness was seeping into the edges of her consciousness, promising relief from the horror and the pain if she would give in, but Rema refused. She turned her head towards the newcomer, bruised and lidded eyes widening in shock as she took in the unbelievable sight.

Two figures were running towards her. One clad in dark clone's armor and helmet. The other was smaller, dressed in black, with orange skin, striped lekku, a beautiful green lightsaber. They were coming. They were coming for _her_.

She tried to keep her eyes open, tried to reach for the approaching figures, but she couldn't. The darkness was pulling her in, draining her strength, and then everything else too.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had never wished she could run faster than she did now, as she halted her descent and sprinted towards the battle. Her lightsaber was already in hand, and she ignited it almost the moment she touched down and began to run. Rex was at her heels almost immediately, his presence reassuring but also a reminder of her own limitation; Rex had never been able to catch up to her <em>that<em> quickly before.

Thinking of Rex brought a flash of distress to her mind, one that she immediately banished without much effort for once, as her eyes zeroed in on the besieged figure not a hundred yards away. Ahsoka had sensed the young Padawan only moments ago, and it was clear she would be fighting a one-sided battle, but this was far more imminent than Ahsoka had anticipated. Rema was on the verge of being overwhelmed by sheer numerical odds, despite putting up a brave fight. Ahsoka willed herself to run even faster, to somehow circumvent the space-time continuum and reach her fellow Jedi and fellow survior's side _now._

By this point Rex had pulled up to run beside her, his helmet masking what must have been heavy breathing as his combat boots thundered against the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake. Ahsoka's own gait was far too complicated for optimum speed, as she was forced to offset the weight over her injured leg by use of the Force, and still each leaping step sent a spike of pain up her thigh.

Finally they were in range, and the full image of the battle came into view. The scene was a chilling moment of _deja vu_ for Ahsoka - armored clones, white helmets with jet black visors advancing on a confused and terrified Padawan. Blue blaster fire tore through the air, converging on the lone Jedi a mere fifteen yards away.

Disregarding all efforts to accommodate her own injury, Ahsoka hurled herself towards the fight, putting all her remaiming physical and mental energy into her charge, with her lightsaber brandished and ready. Everything else forgotten in the face of a single-minded resolve to save her fellow survivor, to burst upon the scene in the nick of time and even the odds.

She was too late.

From her vantage, point, scarcely ten yards away, Ahsoka saw it all. Rema was caught in a crossfire, and hesitated, stumbled. The result was spectacular and fatal; a barrage from both sides caught her in her midsection, and the weary Twi'lek girl was hurled into the air, impacting the surface with paralyzingly force. Her lightsaber, still ignited, spun aimlessly through the air for a moment, before joining its owner lying prostrate on the ground.

"_No!_"

The blast had thrown Rema almost ten yards yet beyond Ahsoka, forcing her to change course as she ran, and met the younger girl's pain-filled and terrified brown eyes. Her once-beautiful face was marred by tears, dust and blood, the peach hue of her skin stained almost gray with soot and ash as the Padawan writhed in the sand.

In a blur of fury and motion, Ahsoka was finally standing over her fallen colleague, furiously deflecting the storm of bolts meant to finish off the helpless Jedi. She fought with a desperation and fierceness she hadn't felt since she defended her incapacitated Master against - ironically enough - Cad Bane and a disguised Obi-Wan Kenobi, her weapon thrumming in short, intense bursts as she struggled to meet the streaks of plasma; desperately she wished she had her trusty _shoto_ blade in her left hand.

The lack of her secondary weapon was a lethal handicap. Unable to dodge the fire without exposing Rema to the same, Ahsoka was forced to try and block every shot, often angling her blade to deflect two or more bolts with one surgical stroke. She could scarcely follow her own motions as her lightsaber moved almost of its own accord to meet the incoming fire.

After what seemed an eternity, but what in reality must have been only a few seconds, she was aware of Rex's unshakable presence at her side. His own weapon shrieked to life, emitting staccato volleys of azure fire that blew holes clear through the line of clones. Even with her own activity Ahsoka couldn't help but marvel at the deadly efficiency of his new blaster rifle, which seemed to rival a small cannon for firepower.

The Imperial troopers, who didn't seem to miss a beat at Ahsoka's arrival, were clearly caught off guard by the appearance of one of their own, or at least one wearing clone armor. The opposing fire actually halted for a moment, giving Rex and Ahsoka an opening. A dozen men fell, dead or critically wounded, in a matter of seconds, as Rex almost single handedly tore apart their column.

But soon the survivors turned their attention to him as well, and Ahsoka realized with dread that, with only one lightsaber, she couldn't cover Rema and Rex at the same time.

"Rex!" she screamed over the din of battle. "Cover!"

Rex didn't turn to look at her, but Ahsoka knew he heard, and she also knew that he'd be indignant at being ordered to seek shelter while she remained open and vulnerable. She was almost surprised when he obeyed, and bolted from her side. Between strokes she saw him take up a position behind a nearby outcrop, and again his lethal rifle opened up, ripping into the troopers' ranks. The change of direction further confused the Imperials, who were now forced to divide their fire,

Despite the chaotic nature of their situation, Ahsoka felt heartbreaking realization emerge from the chaos in her mind, as she realized that behind the armored mask, Rex was recreating his worst nightmare. After the guilt and the regret of Umbara, Rex was once again - purposefully this time - turning his weapon on his own _brothers_, all to protect a Jedi fugitive he didn't even know.

_How could things ever have come to this? How could I do this to him?_

The thought was cut short as a nearby explosion sent dust and debris flying towards her. Ahsoka scowled as she began to whirl about, intending to search out and identify their new attackers.

She never got the chance. As she spun on her heels, her right foot slipped on a stone. Trying to keep her balance, she threw her weight to her left, hoping to anchor herself in the gritty surface.

It was a fatal mistake. The sudden pressure caused her thigh to strain, and Ahsoka could _feel_ the partially-healed muscle snapping, giving way to the additional weight. A spike of incapacitating pain shot up her left side, and with a cry of utter agony, she collapsed beside her fellow Padawan.

* * *

><p>Up until now, Rex had never truly felt anger when in combat. Logically speaking it was a bit stupid to feel anything towards clankers, but it wasn't at all unusual for soldiers to adopt a demeanor of righteous indignation, if only as a stimulant of sorts in the heat of battle. Not Rex. The veteran Captain had always prided himself on keeping his cool, on being levelheaded no matter how dire the circumstances. Even when faced with horrors like General Krell's betrayal or the sadistic cruelty of the Zygerrian slave kingdom, Captain Rex was the man to set aside emotion and bravado in favor of rational analysis and decisive action. Anger and grief were factors to be dealt with in the aftermath, not acted upon in the thick of battle.<p>

But that was _before._

Now, everything was different.

Rex had thought the first shot would be the hardest, the first time when he'd knowingly fired upon a fellow clone. In reality, everything happened so quickly he didn't even remember when he fist pulled the trigger, didn't remember the recoil of his heavy rifle as it screamed out its battle cry and blew a gaping hole through an armored body.

By the time he realized what he'd done, Rex had already slaughtered a dozen more.

Ahsoka's presence went forgotten for an instant, and Rex saw himself transported to another time and place. Running through an alien wilderness, taking aim and squeezing off rounds that brought armored figures to their knees, dislodged helmets revealing mirror images of himself, sightless eyes staring back at him in disbelief and pain.

That he now knew their true identities hardly made the torture any lesser. Imperial or Republic or disguised Umbarans, whatever the intel described them as, Rex knew exactly _who_ it was that he was killing, because in a way it was himself. The troopers on both sides of his blaster were the _same_; they were brothers. They were all clones.

_Not clones,_ men.

That was when Rex truly gave in to his emotions. In a blur of action and movement, he let go of his control, and the guilt and the regrets and the confusion all coalesced into a mindless rage. His finger was glued to the trigger as he fired again and again, hardly regarding the sniper's scope on his rifle as he landed direct hits without effort. Armored bodies were blown apart, limbs torn from their owners, while within the confines of his helmet Rex screamed out his frustration over the wails of his blaster, and the cries of his fallen brothers.

Teth, Saleucami, and Umbara had brought Rex to the brink. But this battle had broken him.

Then another scream, a voice so familiar and so easily distinguished from the cacophony of slaughter about him, broke through Rex's trance-like state. Over the uproar within and without, one voice, one thought, one _person_ cut straight through it all and seized his focus.

_Ahsoka._

He tore himself away from the crag where he'd taken shelter, sprinting towards her last location while still firing into the remains of the enemy line. Ahsoka's form caught his eye immediately, lying still beside her fellow Jedi. He saw movement; she wasn't dead, but she was clearly down hard, and there wasn't time to spare.

Dropping a knee, he skidded to a stop beside the two fallen Jedi, his finger never relaxing as his weapon continued erupt with blinding fire. For a moment it looked like he might actually have repelled the Imperial force, and a ray of hope seeped into his cold and near-fatalistic assessment.

Then he saw the telltale flashes in his helmet's look-back view, followed by the delayed detonation of a cannon shot somewhere off his right flank.

_The second company. They're here_. Digging in his knee as a pivot, he spun to face the fresh wave. The squad of AT-AT walkers headed up the advance, their cannons lobbing deadly rounds high into the air to land with disturbing proximity to the hapless fugitives. Rex took some grim encouragement in the fact that the walkers were unable to blast them point-blank, due to the risk of friendly fire to the first attack force. It was a sliver of advantage Rex fully intended to exploit.

Four shots left his rifle, the well-placed volley sending one gangly walker to its knees, before Rex turned back to return fire to the troopers on his left flank. The battle became a twisting, oscillating affair, as Rex alternated his fire between the two separate forces, paying special attention to the deadly walkers.

_This reminds me why I always preferred the twin blasters._

Not that the choice of weaponry mattered in the end. Rex was no fool; he was hopelessly outnumbered, and only waiting for a lucky bolt to send him to the ground beside the two Jedi. Certainly he was no stranger to being outnumbered and facing enemies from every direction, somehow coming out more or less in one piece. He could dodge and feign and duck his way through the most intense fire. But that hardly made him invincible.

A pained groan caught his ear, and Rex spared a split second glance to the ground near his feet. Ahsoka was stirring, trying to rise to her knees. He moved closer to her, drawn by her very presence as much as his instinctive desire to protect her. He only briefly made the connection, but Rex knew somehow that _she_ was the reason the seething anger had left him, his emotional turmoil transformed into a bitter but resolute determination to keep her safe as long as he could.

It was a sentiment he knew Ahsoka shared, though both knew it was futile.

_Snap-hiss_. A green flare announced Ahsoka's desperate return to the fight. Rex didn't bother trying to disuade her; he knew better than anybody that Ahsoka would want to go with her weapon in her hand. She dragged herself to a kneeling position beside him, still trying to deflect bolts away from both him and Rema. Unable to support herself and her weapon, Ahsoka leaned against Rex's bent knee, her breathing short and sporadic, her arm trembling with the simple action of lifting her lightsaber.

The bolts were striking far too close to home now, the remaining AT-AT walkers were closing, and it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly a deafening roar echoed across the landscape, followed by a shockwave that threw them both to the ground.

_*_.

Ahsoka bit back a fresh cry of pain as she was hurled back into the dirt, almost immediately followed by smothered groan as Rex landed on top of her

After two more explosions sent deep tremors through the ground, she strained her neck to see what was happening. The first thing she saw was Rex. Actually he was the only thing, because her head was pinned beneath his hips, in a strangely ironic echo of their earlier 'contact' when Rex had tackled her. _This has got to be wrong…_

Rex probably thought the same thing, and reacted accordingly, rolling over to keep from crushing her head as he leapt upright, his blaster already leveled and ready. Ahsoka shook the errant thoughts from her mind, drawing her lightsaber back to her hand as she struggled to pull herself upright.

Then she heard roar of airborne engines approaching. She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw a billowing cloud of smoke where the gunships had been.

And then bursting through the smoke came the grimly familiar form of the _Sleight of Hand_. Cad Bane's transport sped towards them, less than a hundred meters off the ground, with all forward cannons firing just over their heads.

And directly into the clone forces who were only now recovering from the surprise attacker. Bane's heavy laser cannons wreaked unbelievable havoc on the infantry and light armor, and as the _Hand_ zoomed overhead and came dangerously close to the ground, Ahsoka just caught a glimpse of something leaving the ship's central doors, dropping silently onto the remaining Imperial troopers. The _Hand_ angled upwards, accelerating away from the scene and wagging its wings in a mock salute.

Seconds later, a head-splitting _crack_, followed by another explosion, deafened Ahsoka once again, and once more she and Rex were knocked flat by the shockwave. The spike of pain that went up her leg as she hit the ground was now almost an intellectual observation than a feeling; her body was almost numb to the sensation. Meanwhile the blast decimated the clone force, man and vehicle alike torn apart by Bane's grisly anti-personnel bomb - Ahsoka recognized the weapon the moment she and Rex were pelted with scraps of shrapnel and duraplast, stained red with Human blood.

Ahsoka's stomach revolted at the gruesome rain of debris, and her heart ached with both remorse and frustration at the senseless bloodshed. As the echoes of the explosions faded and the sound of the _Hand_'s engines grew distant, a deathly silence settled over the area, and suddenly Ahsoka remembered the reason she had endured this horror.

"Rema!"

Alarmed and fueled by sheer willpower, Ahsoka forced herself up on one arm, looking for her fallen colleague, only to collapse immediately afterward. It was Rex's strong arm that caught her before she could again connect with Ryloth's dusty surface.

"Rema, where is she?,"" Ahsoka asked breathlessly, overcome with panic and shame at her momentary forgetfulness. "I have to-"

Rex's voice was quiet, but firm, and his words were as chilling as they were gentle. "I don't think there's anything we can do for her, Ahsoka."

"No," Ahsoka insisted, even as a sense of despair settled over her. Tears began to well in her eyes as Rex helped her to turn around, and kneel over her fellow Jedi. Two charred, cracked blaster wounds dominated the young Twi'lek's abdomen, incinerating her flesh and leaving her almost severed at the belly. "No," Ahsoka whispered again, reaching to touch the girl's forehead. "No…"

* * *

><p>Rema was dying.<p>

She took some comfort in the lack of pain. As the darkness seeped away and allowed some of her awareness to return, her senses remained dull and numb; it didn't hurt as bad as she feared it might.

Then she heared the voice. A soft, soothing voice, but Rema couldn't understand the words, her senses too dim to process the sounds. Drawn towards the speaker, Rema consciously willed herself to regain control of her senses, to feel and to hear. The battle seemed to be over. It was quiet, no more shooting or fighting. Rema was grateful.

Finally she reached some level of consciousness, and she could think a little more clearly. That presence that she had brushed briefly in her panic was so much closer now, filling her with warmth and comfort. It must be the other Jedi, the one who had come for her. Rema could feel it, her new friend. She wasn't alone anymore.

With one last, mighty effort, Rema forced herself to reconnect fully with her battered body, . It hurt, hurt so much, and she realized she could hardly breathe anymore. She was choking, suffocating. Still, she forced herself to feel, to bear the pain, for the chance to also bask in that wonderful aura of her new friend. Her vision began to return, hazy and blurred through dust and blood. Slowly the shapes and images came into focus, and she began to make out a face.

The face was sad, but kind-looking. A girl, like her. With lekku, like hers. She wasn't Twi'lek, but it was still something familiar, and natural. Her skin was orange, and there were beautiful white markings over her eyes. Wide, sparkling blue eyes. But they had tears in them. The stranger was crying; she was crying for Rema.

"Don't…" Rema whispered, unable to recognize her own voice. "Don't… cry."

"Rema," the orange girl spoke, her voice weak and trembling. "I'm so sorry."

"No…" Rema protested, wanting not to cause her new friend any grief. "Th-thank… you…" her voice broke off in a silent cough, a tangy, almost metallic taste filling her mouth, causing her to gag. Determined, she opened her mouth again, forcing the words out. "You… you… came… for me."

The orange girl didn't speak, but she smiled. She had a beautiful smile, with white teeth, like her markings. Who was this orange girl? Rema thought she knew her, but the name wouldn't come, and it was _so_ hard to talk. . "Who… who…"

Another cough broke off her effort, and she realized blood was filling her mouth. The orange girl leaned closer, and laid a hand over her forehead. Her hand was warm and inviting, and cool and soothing, at the same time. Rema felt like the girl's presence was merging with her own, pushing the pain away and filling her mind with peace and acceptence.

"Ahsoka," the orange girl answered, softly. "My name is Ahsoka."

_Ahsoka_. Rema remembered that name. Ahsoka Tano. The brave and adventurous Padawan of Master Skywalker. The apprentice of the Chosen One himself, the Initiate personally selected by Master Yoda, for her strength in the Force. One of Rema's heroes, one of the Jedi she so wanted to be like.

Rema felt a shadow of regret, that she's never become a great Jedi like Ahsoka, and yet she was also grateful, incredibly honored that the famous Padawan had fought so hard for her, and even cried for her in her final moments.

She tried to speak again, but her throat wasn't responding anymore, and her efforts didn't reach her mouth. She could still feel Ahsoka's beautiful Force presence, flowing into her. Connected as they were, Rena tried to reciprocate, sending a simple thought to the great Jedi , Ahsoka Tano. _Thank you._

She saw a nod, a smile of acknowledgment just before her vision blurred again, and the orange face faded from view. Rema was still dying, she knew it, but it wasn't the cold, lonely darkness that greeted her as her eyes closed for the last time. Now there was only peace, a promise of rest. The pain and regret faded into a glow of serenity and light, and Rema smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_The order of events was tweaked a little here, and some of the military maneuvers were rearranged (you will note the appearance of AT-AT walkers, for example). Also more attention is given to Ahsoka and Rex's own tension, and of course the parallel to Umbara gets a number of references._

_Thanks as always for reading, and please review!_


	21. Aftermath

Chapter Twenty

**_Aftermath_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Space Station Gimmix. 7 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>His steps reverberated heavily against durasteel walls as Rex hurried down the corridor, a tick shy of actually running. In fact he may well have been running as he made his way back to the storage room that passed for a medbay aboard Cad Bane's home spacestation. He honestly didn't care; his mind was focused on returning to the side of the one person that mattered right now. His mind was solely on Ahsoka.<p>

Or perhaps, he _wished_ that she was the only subject on his mind. In reality, Rex was still mired in a web of contradiction and incongruity, much of it courtesy of their bounty hunter host. And now, as he returned from a confounding 'debriefing' of sorts with him, Rex was torn between noting and analyzing every detail Bane had provided, and ejecting it all from his mind and forgetting all about it.

Rex was much too responsible to seriously consider the latter option. But it didn't keep him from longing for it.

At any rate, it wouldn't do to analyze until Ahsoka was back on her feet, and able to hear Bane's comments as Rex related them. This was her mission, after all, and she needed to make her own assessment before any further action could be taken.

Assuming she was still willing to do so. Ahsoka had been all but a nervous wreck, after the failed rescue on Ryloth. After the battered Padawan Rema Saa'lu had breathed her last, Ahsoka collapsed over the still-warm body, lost to her own grief, and when Bane brought his ship back around to pick them up Rex was forced to pry her away from her fellow Padawan's lifeless figure. Once aboard, Ahsoka never quite recovered from the trauma before falling into a fitful unconsciousness, a state in which she had remained for the entire journey back to the space station.

Her grief was hardly without reason, and Rex felt utterly unable to even attempt to provide any comfort; Rema was the first Jedi survivor they had discovered, and now she was lost, leaving Ahsoka alone once more in the galalxy.

_Alone._ Something about that made Rex's blood simmer, even now as he moved down the corridor deep within the spacestation. It felt… _wrong_ that Ahsoka could be thought of as alone, as logical as the distinction between company such as himself and fellow Jedi may have been. The feeling was accompanied by the persistent recollections of _other_ events that unfolded during their last operation; recollections of the warmth of her body beneath his, the brush of her lekku against his face, the brightness of her eyes that stood out in brilliant otherworldliness against the dull shades of Ryloth. Feelings, sensations that were hardly appropriate in _any_ context, let alone that of a life-or-death recuse operation. Rex couldn't honestly say that his errant thoughts had put their last mission in jeopardy, but would the same be true for the next?

And yet, he mused as he approached the doorway he'd been waiting to see, in an inexplicable way, those wayward feelings seemed inextricably linked to his own ability to cope with the conflict within, the excruciating guilt that plagued him with every pull of the trigger on a fellow clone. It was when he thought of Ahsoka, in a way that he knew he never should, that Rex was able to find some sort of sense in the madness.

And it was a realization that haunted him.

The doors parted as Rex reached the threshold. He stooped under the low entrance, and then he was within the storage room, where Ahsoka lay still and silent on a makeshift cot. She lay covered in a thin blanket, her eyes closes and brows furrowed in pain even as she remained unconscious in forced slumber. The old MD series medical droid stood guard at her side, though it was currently deactivated, and the entire room was lit in dim, gloomy tones that seemed sadly appropriate for the scene.

Ahsoka had been asleep for far too long, in Rex's opinion. Despite his protests – which had only narrowly stopped before the throwing of punches – Bane had instructed the ancient med droid to keep Ahsoka sedated for just short of three Standard days, even after tending to her injuries. The forced bedrest was unpalatable to the highest degree for Rex - mostly because Cad Bane had prescribed it - and yet he had to acquiesce in the end; Ahsoka's principled unwillingness to stay still for more than a few hours meant she needed some assistence in giving her body time to rest and recuperate.

So for three painfully long days, Rex simply sat in the storage bay turned medbay, only the briefest stints of sleep ever taking his eyes from off the still form in the makeshift bed. Every movement of the med droid was monitored with furious intent, even as it went about routine tasks of keeping the patient hydrated and clean. Rex wasn't sure what the repurcissions might have been if he saw fit to demolish Bane's med droid as he had the one aboard the Republic frigate, but he would have done it in a heartbeat had it been necessary; his hand rarely left his blaster while the droid operated.

There were predictably few vistors, at least. Once, the clamorous 'techno-service' droid that Ahsoka had befriended appeared in the doorway, ignoring Rex and instead silently regarding the sleeping girl for a moment or two, before leaving without comment. From time to time Bane himself would enter the room, sometimes to ask some report of the med-droid, other times just to stare pointedly at the two fugitives, as though observing some experiment. Rex largely ignored these visits, supposing that Bane simply wanted to keep his presence known.

While Rex's faith in the bounty hunter was a few ticks below zero, he could appreciate to some degree that Bane left the two of them alone for the most part, having hardly spoken to Rex at all until an hour or so ago when he called Rex into his den for a 'chat'.

Pausing near the entrance, Rex slid the door to the storage room shut, before moving towards Ahsoka. In three long strides, he was at her side, muscling past the rusty tin doctor and taking his routine seat on a stack of empty spice cartons. He shifted once to get more comfortable, removing his helmet from his belt and setting it on the floor, and then resumed his bedside vigil.

* * *

><p>There was something sourly familiar about the scene that greeted her when Ahsoka opened her eyes, which were met with the dim glowing roundels of a unusual pair of droid receptors. <em>Don't tell me I'm in a medbay again…<em> She was, and as she groaned and shook her head blearily Ahsoka felt like she should be embarrassed over her predicament. _So I got myself hurt again. What was it this time?_

It took a moment before she could think clearly enough to recall. The last thing she remembered was being carried aboard a spaceship, after a desperate, bloody battle. _Battle? What were we…_

_Rema_.

The memories came back at once in a brutal wave of sorrow and regret. She remembered kneeling over the younger Padawan's devastated body, watching helplessly as she slipped away. She had listened to her sweet voice, marred by the blood filling her throat, causing her to gargle and cough. She watched as her chest collapsed with her last breath, her eyes closing in a never ending sleep.

It was like losing everything all over again. Ahsoka had thought she'd already seen all the horror that this new galaxy of theirs had to offer. But as vivid and terrifying as her own experiences and visions had been, nothing compared with actually watching a fellow Jedi being murdered before her eyes. Murdered by men who had nothing to hold against her. Rema had done nothing wrong, Ahsoka knew it. She could _feel_ it. Though weak and frightened, the young Padawan had as pure an aura in the Force as the most devoted of Masters. Who could ever think she deserved so horrible a fate?

But the question that most haunted Ahsoka was far more personal. _Why couldn't I save her?_

She felt someone wrapping their arms around her, someone familiar, but she was too weak, too broken to even look. She let the arms pull her close and sobbed into the warm embrace of their owner, not caring that the plastoid surfaces were unforgiving and bit into her skin. She wasn't ready to even notice such discomfort, not when she was overwhelmed with the remorse and the guilt of her own _failure_. Why had she been unable to rescue her fellow Jedi?

_Why couldn't I save her?_

"You did the best you could do, Ahsoka."

The voice was deep, rich, and so near Ahsoka could feel the ripples of expelled breath against her montrals even as the sound reverberated within them. The hazy aftereffects of sedated sleep still lingered, and it took a moment for her to recognize the voice, familiar as it was.

_Rex._

The name brought with it a fresh wave of emotions she wasn't prepared to deal with, so she pushed back, refusing the comfort as though that somehow would keep her mental walls up.

"I could have saved her," she insisted, balling her fists and scowling into the armored chest that supported her. "I _should_ have saved her."

"You did the best you could do,* Rex insisted, his voice hard and stern and that caused her to shiver, and not in an unpleasant way. "You saw her situation. She panicked and was put down before you got there."

"Then I should have gotten there _faster_, I should have been more coordinated, I should have-"

"You can't save everyone, Ahsoka," Rex persisted, shifting his arms a little and allowing her to glimpse his face above her as he held her in an almost prone position. His brows where furrowed in concern and earnestness, though there was an underlying hint of tension in his movement. Still he pressed his point. "You were there for her in the end, you gave her something to hold onto. You did everything you could for her, and that's all anyone could have asked for."

Ahsoka refused to respond for a momet, reluctant to concede her ground. Intellectually, she knew Rex was right. There was no plausible way for her to have accelerated their arrival on Ryloth, or to have predicted that Rema would panic and hurl herself into the enemy forces. Ahsoka _had_ done the best she could, even if it wasn't enough. And she _had_ been able to ease Rema's passing, to give the younger Padawan something peaceful to hold onto even as she slipped away.

"I know," she whispered, part in acceptance, partly in defeat.

It still hurt. It would hurt for a long time. And what hurt all the more was the realization that no amount of resolve or determination on her part would guarantee it wouldn't happen again. She _couldn't_ save everyone, no matter how much she wanted to.

And she _so_ wanted to.

Still fighting back her grief, Ahsoka instinctively buried herself deeper into Rex's embrace, letting his warmth and strength and scent bring her that comfort that nothing else could. The angle was awkward, she seated on the bed while Rex stood partially bent to accommodate the height, but Ahsoka didn't mind. She was also awake enough now to feel the hard angles of his armor pressing into her skin, and she didn't mind that either. There was something amazingly reassuring in that sensation of being completely surrounded with Rex, something that made her feel small and safe, and…

…and like she had felt when he had pinned her to the ground on Ryloth, using his body as a shield to protect her from the Imperial bombers. When his massive form loomed over her as he moved to release her from his defensive grasp, unintentionally grinding his body against her's as he shifted to stand and leaving her breathless and-

_Kriff._

She'd never pulled away so quickly in her life as she did now, overcome at once by shame and self-loathing at her slip into fantasy. Rex released her without resistence, while Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head. Ashamed and embarrassed, she was unable to even meet his eyes as she whispered a halfhearted, "Thank you."

Rex didn't respond, and she couldn't see his reaction, but she heard the sound as he stepped away and settled back into his makeshift seat, without a word.

The silence between them was a hair below outright torture; only the fact that she somehow _knew_ Rex was dealing with similarly conflicted feelings kept Ahsoka from breaking down right then and there. It was so _unfair_, both to herself and to Rex. There'd been a time when she could wholeheartedly welcome a hug from Rex or any of her friends in the clone army; but then again, his embrace had never felt this _potent_ before. And it wasn't Rex's fault at all. Something had changed between them, something she wasn't ready or willing to acknowledge, and it seemed that she would now be forced to battle her own feelings for as long as she managed to survive.

The silence stretched on, but eventually some of the tension receded, and Ahsoka tried to get her mind back on the task at hand. She took a deep breath, cast a sidelong glance at Rex, then spoke. "So. Any news?"

Her voice was thin and forced, but at least she'd said something. Rex showed a bit of relief at the change of subject, but his voice was clearly laced with caution as he answered. "Not much, things have been on hold while you were on the mend." He paused, tilting his head as though recalling something. "I did just talk to the bounty hunter; he called me in for a bit of… debriefing, I guess."

Ahsoka's brows arches in interest and some concern. So Cad Bane was talking to Rex, one and one. This was a new development. _Figures that all the important stuff happens when I'm asleep._

"Huh", she murmured, still trying to shake the remaining tension away. "Care to fill me in?"

* * *

><p><em>An hour earlier…<em>

Rex's hand was never far from his blaster rifle as he stepped through the doorway that Cad Bane had just slipped past, presumably to enter his private den. Why the bounty hunter would want to chat with him was a mystery to Rex, but at the same time he wasn't sure he could afford to refuse a chance to see for himself what Bane was about.

As he entered the den Rex immediately noticed the distinct lack of light. The only illumination in the room was provided by the glow of console screens and indicator lights, giving the already foreboding scene an even eerier note. It was much too dark to make an accurate assessment of the dimensions of the room, but it was certainly sizeable enough to pass for the comm center on a small cruiser.

"Have a seat," Bane's familiar drawl drew Rex's attention immediately. Rex hesitated, before his night-vision enabled HUD focused on the offered seat beside a small desk. Bane was already seated in a much larger chair, leaning back lazily with one leg crossed over the other, the brim of his hat almost completely obscuring his eyes. He didn't appear to be posing an active threat, so Rex allowed himself to move and take the offered seat.

"So I don't s'pose you'd be inclined to argue with me of I said that last excursion was a damn dud."

Rex took a moment to absorb the abrupt beginning, before making the connection to their ill-fated rescue of the Jedi Padawan, Rema Saa'lu. It had indeed been a failure, and one that had caused Ahsoka further injury and depression. But Rex didn't verbalize that, only glared through his visor at the bounty hunter, and wondered how much longer he'd have to put up with this scum. And how much longer till he could return to Ahsoka's side.

"That said," Bane continued, "You put up a fair show, I'll grant. Nothing exceptional, mind you, but you held your own against some mighty odds, without much guidance. That takes some jazz."

Still Rex refused to respond. Bane seemed to take no notice anyway. "That Jedi twerp ended the game on her own. Could've seen it coming; younglings are no good at standing still, you know. I might add that it was a tad moronic to try to round her up in the first place."

The calloused reference to Rema's panicked charge wasn't lost on Rex. But the bounty hunter wasn't finished. "To cut to the marrow, you've both got some mettle to play with. We'll just have to be a bit nore judicious on which of these stragglers are actually worth the time and effort."

Before Rex could think of a response, Bane stood up, and apparently the one-sided 'chat' was over. "That's it for now, get back to your precious. Once she gets her land legs back we ship out."

* * *

><p><em>Present time…<em>

Rex watched Ahsoka's reaction as he competed relating - within reason - Bane's statements from their earlier meeting. She seemed confused - rightly so - although he couldn't be sure how much of that was due to the bounty hunter and how much Rex himself was to blame for.

Considering how she had all but jumped out of his arms a few moments ago, Rex had reason to believe he was at least a factor.

A sigh from Ahsoka interupted his thoughts. "Well, nobody accused the sleemo of being an open holonovel," she muttered. "That's all he's said to you since… the mission, right?"

Rex nodded. "He hadn't said anything previously. Other than the meeting I told you about, he's been mostly… absent for the past few days."

"Past few _days_?" Ahsoka repeated, incredulous. "How long have I been out?"

"This is the third day."

"Three whole _days_?" Ahsoka exclaimed, almost indignant. "Why?"

"Recovery time," Rex hastened to explain, motioning towards the meddroid. "The droid applied fresh bacta to the blaster wound, but you needed to be still for a while, and…" Rex paused, before adding apologetically, "He didn't think you'd stop moving long enough for the bacta to fully regenerate the muscle."

Ahsoka grimaced, but she seemed to accept the rationale. Rex hesitated again, unsure of the wisdom of his next words, but he continued. "I can garauntee nothing happened to you beyond normal medical procedures. I've been right here ever since we arrived."

She nodded, but Rex didn't miss the way the chevrons of her montrals flushed darker as he tried to reassure her. "Thanks, Rex," she answered quietly, before sighing. "So… it doesn't look like he's going to… turn us in, or anything?"

Rex took a breath. "Well," he began, slowly. "I don't have much to go by, but I can't say he's given me any reason to think that."

"So we just wait around till he lets us try again?"

Rex's let out a grim chuckle at Ahsoka's peeved tone, but the humor faded as quick as it came. "Yeah," he murmured, lowering his gaze to the deck. "Try it again."

He hadn't wanted to think about that part. That this was only the beginning, the drawing of first blood in a new war. The clones whose corpses now littered the Ryloth wilderness to be picked apart by scavengers would not be the last brothers who fell by his hand. Not unless Rex died first.

A tight, broken sob broke the silence.

Startled, he looked back at Ahsoka, alarm mounting as he saw her head was lowered, one hand covering her eyes, the other wringing in her lap. Her shoulders shuddered, and she was clearly doing everything she could to hold herself together.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?" Rex stood, approaching her but not daring to touch her at first. But as Ahsoka's control wavered, and instead of answering she began to hyperventilate, Rex knew he couldn't help himself, and he placed an arm over her shoulder. His movements were slow and cautious, giving her every opportunity to shrug him off or turn away.

No sooner had he touched her, then Ahsoka turned and flung herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry Rex," she choked out, trembling against him as she struggled to speak. "This isn't fair, I'm the one making you go through this, putting you in this position… I'm making you _kill_ them!"

Rex froze, his arms still around Ahsoka as her anguished words struck home. _Making you kill them._

Armored bodies falling.

Men collapsing to the ground, mortally wounded.

Screaming into his helmet, blue fire erupting from his weapon as brothers were torn apart by his blaster.

And all for Ahsoka.

_Making you kill them._

Before Rex could recover, she continued. "You should have left me, Rex. This never involved you. This isn't what you deserve." With each word her voice became louder, desperate, leaving Rex in a stunned torpor as he tried in vain to come up with a response.

"You deserve something better than being dragged along by a failed Jedi and a criminal! You've been the hero during this war, not me!" She clenched her fists, pounding perhaps inadvertently against Rex's chest. "You should have something more than risking your life for some outcast you don't even know!"

_This is not going to end well_, Rex thought miserably, still unable to formulate a coherent counter to Ahsoka's distressed outburst, something to tell her that her worries were unfounded.

He realized with a chill that he wasn't sure he _could_ tell her that.

"I know you don't want this, Rex," Ahsoka persisted, beginning to break into tears again. "I know it, I can feel it, you don't want to kill them. Of _course_ you don't! I don't either, but I have no choice and you do, and I…"

She trailed off, turning her head and meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment. Rex could only return her gaze helplessly, at a loss for words, and Ahsoka seemed to take his silence as confirmation of her own fears.

"Leave me."

It took a moment for Rex to realize what she had said, her voice so low and harsh it was almost unrecognizable. Even then he had to do a double take, caught off guard by the deadly seriousness of what at first sounded like an absurdity.

_Leave me._

Ahsoka had pulled away from him now, released from his grasp but still trembling. She seemed taken aback by her own demand, but she remained insistent.

"I mean it, Rex. Just leave me now. You've done nothing wrong, you've been my… my best friend, and I don't _want_ you to go through this." Even whole she spoke Ahsoka cringed, her eyes belying the incredible hurt she felt at her own words. "I don't want you to suffer for me, I've caused enough death and pain. I've led your brothers to their deaths time after time after time, and now I'm just-"

"Ahsoka!" Rex ordered, his face red and his eyes narrowed. "That's enough!"

Ahsoka met his gaze with flashing eyes; despite her tears her face twisted to bitter scowl, and her tone lowered dangerously. "You _know_ it's true, Rex. I've done nothing for you. If that order hadn't gone out, if the war had ended, you and all your brothers could have died anyway, and I would have done nothing. You could have all been thrown away, and I wouldn't be able to do _anything_!"

The intensity in her words was almost frightening, but despite that it was clear Ahsoka was becoming emotionally exhausted, and she was reduced to shallow, coughing sobs as she finished.

Rex allowed her to calm down, still reeling from the verbal and emotional assault. Inwardly he felt helpless, unable to honestly counter her desperate assertions; he couldn't tell her that he wasn't torn and guilt stricken over the brothers he'd killed, nor could he tell her he didn't feel like the worst of traitors for turning on the men who should have trusted him for guidance and protection.

And yet… Rex also knew that his choice, no matter his devastating, was the _right_ one. He was willing to stake everything on that certainty. Like he had told another confused and terrified brother, there came a time where Rex had to make his _own_ decisions. He had done so, carefully and decisively, and he wasn't about to change his mind now.

At the same time, there was a second factor, just as profound and just as disturbing as the first, that further cemented Rex's resolve. As much as he was loathe to admit it, it was an inescapable fact that Ahsoka herself _was_ enough for him to come to grips with what he was facing. He wasn't sure what it meant or implied about himself, but there was no denying it; the young Jedi he had once served under meant something more to him now, something that even the anguish he'd felt during the battle on Ryloth couldn't overcome. He would undergo it all again and much more, for Ahsoka, and only Ahsoka. _Gladly_.

But he wasn't sure he could tell that, now. Or ever.

* * *

><p>To be honest, Ahsoka wasn't sure what she expected Rex to do in response to her demand that he abandon her, like he promised he never would. Perhaps some part of her knew that he'd never do such a thing, but mostly she was just exhausted and overcome with guilt at what she was putting this brave man through. It was so <em>unfair<em> that Rex, for her sake, was being assaulted in every way imaginable, and had nothing to show for it except the promise of more pain, more danger, more grief. More killing of his own brothers.

"Ahsoka," he began, and Ahsoka could hear his expression softening even without looking up at him. "Do you think I wasn't aware of these consequences, when I chose to follow you?"

The words were spoken gently, carefully, without any discernible anger or even displeasure. It seemed Rex's voice was infused with some strange energy that reassured her and usettled her at the same time, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She shook her head - at least, she meant to, but she wasn't really aware enough to remember if she responded. Of course Rex had known that this was inevitable, that siding with the Jedi meant conflict with his fellow clones. But that didn't make it any better.

"Have I ever gone back on my word, to you or anyone else?" Rex continued. "We've worked side by side for two years, Ahsoka. Do you really believe that I'd abandon you now because the obstacles are too great?"

It was the closest to an open rebuke that Rex had ever given her. His question cut her to the heart, and left her heart broken and bleeding. But it was a liberating brokenness, like a wall within her was crumbling.

She couldn's answer, and Rex wasn't finished. "You trusted me while I held my blaster to your head during Order sixty six, Ahsoka. I understand this has escalated beyond anything we expected, but you can't tell me you think I'd betray that trust now."

In almost every way, Ahsoka already knew this to be true. Rex didn't deny her statements about his conflicted feelings and confusion. He didn't make meaningless promises, or empty vows of loyalty. That was not Rex, not her Captain. He _was_ hurting, he did have doubts, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. But he had also given her his word, and it was now up to her to choose whether or not that was enough for her.

Part of her said it was not. Part of her _longed_ to tell Rex that _he_ was worth more to her than even his loyalty, the same part of her that shivered at his every word.

But she couldn't give that thought voice, or rather she intentionally refused to do so. So instead she accepted his promise, and his rebuke, and resolved to keep her faith in her fellow fugitive, that he would honor his word no matter what the cost to himself, just as she would have done for him. It still pained her to see him suffer and struggle on her behalf, but she couldn't have been more grateful.

Rex spoke again, his voice so low it would have been inaudible for another human."Do you still want me to leave?"

It wasn't really a question. Both of them knew the answer.

"No," she whispered in response. She caught her breath, than added, almost furtively. "Never."

Rex's ankowledgement was to stand there in silence, regarding her for a moment. He then stepped forward, closer to the bedside, though not motioning to touch her.

Ahsoka noted his hesitation, and she knew Rex was doing the right thing, like he always did, by keeping his distance from her when he wasn't needed. But at the same time… Ahsoka decided that this once, he _was_ needed, because Rex _was_ who she needed, even if she couldn't allow herself to say so. And so, against her better judgment – and promising herself that it wouldn't happen _ever_ again - she turned, reached out and clung to her former Captain in a fierce embrace.

"I'm sorry, Rex," she murmured against his shoulder, still overcome with gratitude and remorse all at once. "I just… I wish-"

"These circumstances can't be helped, Ahsoka," Rex interrupted, his words firm but patient, and his voice so close to her face it made her shiver. "We'll both do what we can, and we'll do it together. I've given you my concerns regarding this alliance, but I also told you I'm with you all the way. And I mean one as much as the other."

Ahsoka nodded, still too overwhelmed to say much. She held on for anothe moment, then released her grasp, allowing Rex to step away while she brought her hands back to her lap and tried to ignore the empty feeling that hung in the air as they retreated from each other. To Rex's credit, he tried to lighten the atmosphere, a little. "And besides," he said, with his signature half grin, "it's not like this is the first time I've gotten behind some crazy scheme of your's, is it?"

Ahsoka looked up at him, returning the grin with a sad smile of her own. "No, I guess it isn't," she answered, softly. Gathering up her nerve, she reached out and punched his shoulder with her right hand, adding in a teasing tone, "Rex ol' boy."

Rex's smile didn't exactly widen - he didn't usually smile that much anyway - but there was a relaxing in his scarred and sculpted face, a genuiness to his grin that made Ahsoka feel… thrilled seemed to be the only way to describe it. Silly as it was, she felt a spark of anticipation when Rex opened his mouth to speak, only for a familiar synthesized voice to break their focus.

"Miss Tano? Are you functional, again?"

Ahsoka felt a frown cross her face at the interruption, but she pushed aside her annoyance and replaced it with a friendly smile, turning away from Rex to look down at the little droid. _Now, really?_

Her irritation softened though as she regarded Todo, looking up at her like a hungry pet. _You gotta admit,for a droid, he's cute in a quirky way_. "Hey Todo! Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better actually, thanks." She flexed her legs beneath the blanket; other than a bit of stiffness from laying around so long she did seem to be in much better shape. "So," she raised her eyes to grin at the droid, "how's my favorite techno-service droid doing, lately?"

Todo seemed pleased with the title, but his voice betrayed some hesitation. "Yes, all my circuits are quite fine, more or less, mm hmm, yes. Of course, I've been better, but I'm performing quite well given the circumstances, um…"

Ahsoka frowned for a moment at the droid's awkwardness. Strange – he's sounding more like Threepio every time I see him. Wonder why he's so – oh!

"Oh, ! I'm so sorry, Todo, I promised to get you an adjustment," she smacked her head, as though frustrated with her forgetfulness. "I'm sorry, Todo," she repeated. "You Master had us out on a miss- gig, kind of quickly, and I just didn't have time, and then I was injured, and… well, you know."

Todo seemed satisfied at her profuse apology. "That's quite alright, Miss Tano. I am quite capable of waiting – in fact, I have been doing so for some time now." There was a slight edge to the unit's voice that implied Todo was feeling just a little bit entitled to his promised treatment, but Ahsoka brushed it off. He did get me some nice… 'coverings', after all.

"Don't worry, Todo. As soon as I get up and around, I get you taken care of." She yawned, then asked, "Hey, could you ask your Master to come by? I'd like to talk to him."

Todo paused for a moment, before protesting. "But that's what your communicators are for, isn't it?"

Ahsoka winced at the probing observation, and had to remind herself to keep up her 'happy' . "Right… yeah, but I… well, I think he might be unhappy right now, since our mission didn't go so well, and… I figured maybe it'd be better if you ask him, for me?" _Come on… just_ do _it…_

Todo sounded wary yet, but he began to move towards the door. "I don't think he'll be pleased, but… if you say so."

"Thanks so much, Todo," Ahsoka called after him. "Just tell him that I'd like to speak with him here – I'm not ready to get up just yet. But when I do," she added, speaking over her shoulder as Todo reached the doorway, "I'll get you a nice oil bath, and an adjustment, tune up, the works."

The droid made another appreciative comment, before disappearing from the room, leaving Ahsoka and Rex, for now, alone once more. _Whew. Glad that's over with._

* * *

><p>Rex shook his head as the droid disappeared into the corridor, before turning to Ahsoka. "What was that all about? Why would we want him here?"<p>

Shaking her head, Ahsoka brought a finger to her lips and motioned with her other hand for him to come closer. "I've got a plan," she whispered, pointing at the walls of the room. "See anything interesting?"

Rex glanced around the perimeter. Just a typical small storage room – a few lengths of empty shelving, a few dim lights. Other than a medical droid and its supporting equipment, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

Rex looked back at Ahsoka, shaking his head. "What l am I looking for?" he whispered back.

Ahsoka pointed to the doorway, then to the ceiling. Rex followed her finger, trying to spot the common thread. The markings over her eyes rose, but she made no further comment. Feeling somewhat baffled, Rex furrowed his brow in concentration, and glanced around again.

It turned out it was precisely what he did _not_ see that was important. Rex caught on to Ahsoka's tentative 'plan' almost instantly as he realized that the room they now occupied was a prime location for a rudimentary trap, as close to one as they'd ever find in this station no doubt. The doorway was positioned at angles to the walls so as to completely hide them from view from the corridor outside, and once one was inside they could be easily be confronted with little room or time to respond.

Rex wasn't certain exactly what Ahsoka hoped to _do_ by confronting the bounty hunter, but time was slipping away - assuming Bane decided to acquiesce Ahsoka's request - and he had enough data to know what part he'd play. He turned back to Ahsoka, nodding to indicate his understanding and awaiting further direction.

Ahsoka flashed a small grin in response, and Rex tried to quell the ridiculous sensation that ran down his spine at getting her approval. Taking another look around the room, she swung out from beneath her blanket, letting her legs dangle for a moment while she rearranged her clothing. Her gaze returned to Rex. *Lightsaber? *she mouthed, holding out a hand.

Rex reached behind his back, unhooking her weapon from his belt and handing it to her. Ahsoka nodded her thanks, and slipped it onto her own belt. Then pushing aside her thin blanket, she vaulted off the bed and landed light on her feet in a crouch. Reflexively Rex winced, but his eyes brightened as she stood straight without any signs of injury or pain. "Better?" he asked, quietly.

Ahsoka shrugged, bending each knee in tur and experimentally leaning more of her weight on her left leg. She then nodded, her mind apparently occupied with other thoughts. "Just follow my lead," she whispered, before standing in the center of the room, facing the door, her right hand resting on the hilt of her weapon.

Rex grimaced, still unsure of the plan, then stepped forward, standing to her left and behind her a step. After a moment, he pulled his own weapon from his belt, checking the charge. At least he was prepared.

He raised his head again, taking a moment to regard Ahsoka. She stood tall and strong, the evidence of her earlier tears now just faint lines running down her cheeks. She had a look of the utmost determination on her face as she awaited their host. Everything about her bearing spoke of confidence, fearlessness.

Rex couldn't help but wondere how much of it was how she actually felt.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, and she took a breath as drew herself to full height. Rex's own gaze darted to the doorway, and soon he too could hear footsteps approaching their little stockade. His grip tightened over his weapon – whatever happened, Rex wasn't going to be taken off guard.

Finally, the hatted bounty hunter appeared in the doorway. "You two dressed yet-"

"Hold it right there, sleemo," Ahsoka interrupted coldly, flexing her hand around her lightsaber. The momemt the words left her mouth Rex made his move, stepping out from behind her and making his way across the room, his blaster locked on the bounty hunter's form. Ahsoka waited until he was in position, where he had a clear shot down Bane's only escape route, before speaking again. "I believe we have something to discuss."

Turning his head from one to the other, Bane took in the two armed figures before him, clearly realizing his strategic disadvantage. But despite the double take he seemed more amused than alarmed. "Is that so? Well I'm sure we do, but I'll have to remind you that on my turf, _I'm_ the one who does the talking to."

"Mmm… I think not. I may have agreed to play along with your game, but I expect _you_ to play by the rules." She fingered her weapon, as though absentmindedly. "For your own sake, that is."

Bane of course didn't miss the subtle gesture, but he still kept up a nonchalant front. "Nicely done," the bounty hunter drawled, his hands resting on his pistols, answering their implicit threat with his own. "Well, then make it quick. What's it you want?"

"I _want_ what I'm due, that's what," Ahsoka snapped. "I'm not an errand girl, Bane. This was supposed to be a partnership, and that means you have to pay up too. If I'm signing up to help you earn some stupid bounty, _I_ want to have a say in the Jedi we rescue. On that note, I want to know everything there is to know about every surviving Jedi in the galaxy."

Ahsoka's words where meant for Bane of course, but for his part Rex appreciated the explanation, as well as her proactive - if somewhat reckless - means of getting what she needed. He certainly would have preferred discussing this tactic with her beforehand, but on the whole it made sense to flaunt their mettle to the bounty hunter, both as a warning and a means to put them on something like an equal footing with Bane.

And it was the least he could do to give them access to the information he'd promised them in the first place. After all, why would Cad Bane have any interest in seeking for surviving Jedi himself?

It wasn't a rhetorical question, even in Rex's head. There were indeed _reasons_ why Bane would take such an interest; to profit off a new flood of wanted fugtivies. Rex's eyes narrowed and he watched Bane's mannerisms with fierce intensity; if the bounty hunter thought he could pull a fast one on them, he was in for a surprise.

But Bane took no obvious notice of him, and instead arched an eyebrow at Ahsoka's assertive monologue. "And what makes you think you can make these demands, kiddo?"

Ahsoka took a step forward, Rex mirroring her move. "I think I _can_, that's what," she retorted. "You want my service, you'd better come through with your end on the deal." She cocked her head, blue eyes still locked with red. "That's not going to be an issue, is it?"

Something akin to approval seemed to flash over Bane's face, though it was tempered with a cold and calculating bearing. "Nothing's an issue unless you make it one," he snorted. "And it remains to be seen if your services are worth your weight. I'll get you your precious information, Jedi, but don't get any fancy ideas." The bounty hunter wagged a gnarled finger as he went on. "You may have played well for being dealt a crummy hand, but that don't put the winnings in your column."

He stepped away, moving towards the exit but not turning his back to them yet. "All that to say, you've earned yourselves a bit of breathing room, for this once. Consider your new status…" Bane paused to tap the brim of his hat, and smirked. "Provisional."

Then in a single, almost fluid motion, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 618/12)_

_Most of the changes in this chapter build on previous ones - beyond that some changes to the order events were made to cause the chapter to flow a bit better. Rex's recounting of his conversation with Bane has been replaced with a short flashback… becasue I think Bane is more fun to listen to than Rex's retelling. :P_

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	22. Resolve

Chapter Twenty One

**_Resolve_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Space Station Gimmix. 8 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He should be here by now.<em>

Childish as it sounded, Ahsoka was finding it difficult to simply sit still as she and Rex waited for Cad Bane to arrive. Before leaving for his own den yesterday evening, the bounty had had directed them to meet him in what he called a galley, situated some ways down the main corridor from their new 'quarters.' Despite Ahsoka and Rex's care to be at the designated spot on time, it seemed punctuality was not one of Bane's stronger traits, at least when it came to matters of basic courtesy.

As it was, it had been almost an entire… well, five minutes since Bane had said he'd meet them here, and while that wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, it was enough to make Ahsoka want to fidget and stretch, and feel more like a bored fourteen year old than a Jedi Padawan.

Holding back a sigh, she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin across the top of her folded wrists. Her eyes drifted about the galley, searching for something halfway interesting to take note of. It wasn't much to see - mostly the same as any shipboard galley, with a simple bar on the far end, flanked by steel cabinets and a stack of aging cooking appliances. The only lamp in the room was near the entrance, which opened into the main corridor like a streetside café on Coruscant.

If it weren't for the lighting and the rubbish, the room would almost resemble a Star Destroyer's galley, except much smaller, and there was no adjacent mess hall with rows and rows of identical tables that were kept in perpetually pristine state of clinical sterility. Briefly her mind flicked to the crowded mess hall aboard the _Resolute_, the hundreds of men talking and joking and filling the vast space with sounds of life and even laughter at times, the clinking of duraplast tableware and scrapping of trays being pushed along stainless durasteel counters. There was a table that Torrent Company had more or less claimed, where she would often join Jesse and Dogma and Tup during mealtimes. Sometimes Rex would join them, while Hardcase, before Umbara, anyway, would usually sneak off to a table closer to the serving bar and try his luck getting at leftovers before they were recycled.

She shook her head of the idle thoughts, and tried to ignore the ache in her stomach at the memories - perhaps the happiest ones of her life -

Briefly she wished Todo was here, just to pass the time, and then almost snorted at the thought. The quirky droid _was_ kind of cute and all, and could probably prove to be a useful source of information down the road, but he was a tedious conversationalist to say the least.

In the back of her mind she felt both stupid and guilty, because she knew full well she had a fully capable - not to mention sentient - companion sitting almost next to her at the makeshift table, one with whom she _should_ be able to freely converse and confide, and she hadn't spoken a word to him ever since they sat down.

_Rex._

It would have been funny if it weren't so distressing; it seemed that when she wasn't throwing herself in his arms and feeling _way_ too eager to do so, Ahsoka felt edgy and uncomfortable around Rex, unsure whether she should speak or make eye contact with him. And as ludicrous as it was, the setting in this dim galley made her even more unsettled; there was something awfully stereotypical about she and Rex sitting alone at a small table in what could almost pass for a seedy eatery, minus the lights and people, anyway.

She almost groaned at the absurdity. _As if anybody would think we were on a date in this space shack._ It seemed ever since their rescue she had been utterly flummoxed by her relationship with Rex, to the point where she no longer knew what was appropriate and what was not and why she or anybody else should care.

Recalling the way her body trembled at his voice, how the deep timbre sent tremors through her montrals and made her feel like liquid inside told her why _she_ needed to care. Things had already gone too far. This was a distraction she could not afford, a promise she couldn't make, a longing she couldn't acknowledge, never mind fulfill.

She only wished she knew how to put it behind her. And that she could do so without hurting Rex at the same time.

But right now, Ahsoka knew she couldn't allow herself to dwell on this problem, not when so much was on the line when it came to their - hopefully imminent - meeting with Bane. Curiosity was one thing - Ahsoka had plenty of questions regarding the state of affairs in the galaxy, the outcome of the war, among other things - but perhaps just as important if not more so was her need to put up a strong front towards the bounty hunter. She couldn't allow Bane to manipulate her or ease them into a trap, and the best way she could think of to preempt that was to be brash and assertive - two qualities Ahsoka Tano had never once lacked.

Of course, there was also the matter of getting access to whatever intel sources Bane claimed to possess; that was the reasoning behind this entire alliance to begin with. Ahsoka wanted to see for herself which of her fellow Jedi had survived, and who was lost. And though she still trembled at the thought, she also was desperate to find what had become of her Master, Anakin Skywalker. Her Force awareness only told her so much, after all, and what if he was on the run from the Empire just as she was? It wasn't like Chancellor Palpatine would care whether a Jedi had succumbed to the Dark side.

For all of those questions and more, Cad Bane was the only possible source for answers.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

_Timely enough._ At that moment, Bane appeared in the main corridor, his figure almost a dark silhouette against the light behind him. Ahsoka felt unease that he'd managed to approach without her notice, but she didn't dwell on it for now. As Bane approached them she shot Rex a quick look, which he returned with a grave nod; an acknowledgment that she appreciated even though the hurt behind his stoic face made her ache inside.

But both of them immediately turned their attention to the new arrival. Cad Bane was now standing beside their table, arms crossed as his gaze swept across them. He appeared to be empty handed, but that didn't stop Ahsoka from narrowing her eyes and growing tense, while Rex shifted in his seat and looked ready to leap across the table if things went awry.

The tension hung between the three unlikely allies for a long moment, before Bane abruptly broke the silence. "I s'pose not. Fine, be that way." He reached for another stool, and dragged it towards the table. "You kids want anything to drink?"

The offer caught Ahsoka off guard, and probably Rex as well. But now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't drank anything since… since she woke up yesterday for sure, though the medical droid probably had kept her hydrated while she was knocked out.

Rex was shaking his head, and Ahsoka might have followed his lead except she was already answering. "Water would be nice," she allowed, trying desperately to not sound… well, desperate. On a whim, she added, "For both of us."

She could almost feel Rex frowning at her request - or rather, acceptance of Bane's offer, but there couldn't be any harm in letting a galaxy-famous bounty hunter wait on them a little bit. Besides, she _was_ thirsty, and Rex was probably as well.

"Not very adventurous, are we?" Bane smirked, before turning on his heels and walking towards the bar. "Don't go away."

Ahsoka bit back a response, deciding that goading Cad Bane was probably not in her best interest at the moment. She looked askance at Rex, thinking to ask him something quietly, only to find him doing the same to her. His gaze was too complicated to read, but there was also a furtive nature to it that wasn't like Rex, almost as though he had hoped she wouldn't notice he was looking at her; the awkward outcome being that she no longer remembered what she had planned to say.

Trying to break the cycle, Ahsoka offered him a weak and perhaps pleading smile. Rex's response was another nod, and his brows relaxed a little into a look of concern rather than guilt. She acknowledged it by nodding back, and was just about to murmur some word of reassurance when two loud claps on the table caused both of them to start.

"If you two are done practicing your flirting, I believe we had some issues to discuss," Bane said with a drawl, placing two duraplast cups on the table without much grace; ironic given how silently he had approached them - or how thoroughly they had been _distracted_. After releasing the drinks, the Duros slid into his own seat, producing a glamorously-marked bottle and tossing back a long drink almost in a single motion.

"So," he began, setting his flask down for a moment and reaching behind his back, "I thought you might be interested in seeing this."

His arm came back around and with a flick of his wrist a battered datapad was tossed across the table, landing with a clatter even as it booted up and came to life with a backlit screen full of text.

Ahsoka had to restrain herself from lunging for the device, desperate to see for herself what information it contained. Taking a breath, and shooting a wary glance Bane's way, she reached out and slowly pulled the pad towards her, rotating the display to face her and Rex, who also leaned forward to get a better view of the screen.

"What're looking at here's a list of the last known location of Jedi still at large, as of 0500 hours or so." Bane tossed back another swig of his drink, expelling a puff of pungent breath before continuing, "It's fed off of a hacked datalink to one of the main intel nodes, so it'll update realtime as new stats come in. In short it's a who's who on the Empire's scorecard. If someone's not on this list, odds are they're dead, beyond that, it's anyone's guess."

Ahsoka nodded automatically as she pages through the alphabetized list, an empty ache coming over her as she searched in vain for so many familiar names. _Master Secura, Master Luminara. Master Sinube, Master Gallia, Master Plo_. The list was far too short, just a pitiful remnant of the great Jedi Order. Still, there were many names, some familiar, most not, that were on this precious list. Fellow Jedi who just might be alive, and might be in need of help on some distant world.

There _were_ a number of recognizable names, and Ahsoka's eyes lit up at the sight of Master Kenobi's, along with the details of his last known location, which was apparently on Utaupu. She met Rex's and indicated the familiar name. To her surprise, he seemed more affected by the find than she was, his eyes growing wide and his jaw clenching as he stared at the record beneath her finger.

Maybe it was just because she knew him so well, but it only took a moment for Ahsoka to decipher the reason for Rex's reaction.

_Cody. He would have been with Master Obi-Wan…_ Ahsoka's own eyes widened as she took in the implications. Surely Rex wasn't the _only_ clone trooper to resist Order 66. And if Cody had, or some other trooper, they'd be fugitives as well, wouldn't they? The 212th Commander was a good man, at the very least a trusted advisor to Master Kenobi, and a brother and a friend of Rex.

There was no way to tell, not now, but for Rex's sake alone Ahsoka hoped that their conjecture was accurate, that even if Cody had not, even a handful of other clone troopers had also risen above that fateful command.

Rex, however, chose this moment to change the subject back to the original plan. "You can't be expecting us to make much progress by reading a wanted list," he objected, looking up from the datapad. "You've got to have better sources than this."

Ahsoka winced; Rex had made a pretty pretty obvious point that she had missed in her eagerness to simply read through the names. Bane, who had been fairly quiet for a while as they scanned the intel, responded with a snort, "Technically speaking, that's all you asked for. You don't get served seconds in this business."

He took another swig from his now-almost-empty flask, then added, "As for my sources, they stay with me. I've got a computer up the hall, you can load the datalink from that 'pad there and access the information directly." Bane drained the remainder of his drink, before adding, "It's got no Holonet access, if you want that you'll have to work for it. Let me know if you find anything interesting."

With that, Cad Bane stood and looked ready to disappear once again. Ahsoka felt torn, grateful that they'd been apparently granted new privileges but unhappy that Bane seemed content to withhold others on his own terms. At the same time, she wasn't really sure how much leverage she had - giving them free communication or Holonet access would be a security risk for the bounty hunter, so perhaps caution cut both ways.

But she had one more question for which she _had_ to have an answer.

"Wait," she spoke up as Bane began to turn away. He paused at her voice, cocking his head as he looked down at her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to assume a diplomatic tone. "I get that you don't want us compromising your security and all, but you can expect us to go out there completely in the dark about everything."

Bane stared blankly at her for a moment. "Your point was?"

Ahsoka glanced at Rex, who was regarding her with confusion but when he met her eyes he nodded reassuringly. A little encouraged, she continued. "I just want to know what's going on out there in general. The outcome of the war, the Separatists, all that. We all were heavily invested in this thing and I'd like to know how it all went down."

The bounty hunter seemed a little perturbed by her last remark, but after a moment of consideration he approached the table once more. Picking up the datapad, he began tapping a few commands into the device, then set it back down in front of the pair; a glance at the screen revealed a vid feed being queued up.

"I think this recording will answer most of your questions. Might as well hear it straight from the gundark's mouth." Bane stepped back, tipping his hat in a mock salute before adding in a sneer, "I should caution you, the old man's not much of a romantic."

With that cryptic warning, Cad Bane spun on his heels and headed for the exit; in the space of three seconds he was out of sight.

Ahsoka watched him depart with mixed feelings; the discussion hadn't been as enlightening as she had hoped, but it wasn't entirely useless either. Her eyes drifted to the datapad as it began to buffer the video stream.

_Okay, time to change the channel._

She shifted her seat closer to Rex's, both of them leaning forward to examine the display. After a short delay an image formed, bearing the branding of one of the many Holonet newscasts; the superimposed timestamp indicated it had been recorded the same day that Order 66 was executed. Ahsoka felt Rex grow tense beside her; she had a feeling neither of them was going to like this at all.

Finally the visual distortion gave way to a clear video image, and the echoing sounds of a vast hall began to emanate from the datapad's built-in speakers. Ahsoka felt a chill run down her spine as she scowled at the scene: an assembly of the Galactic Senate, and as the camera panned the subject of attention was revealed as an occupant of the hoverpod in the center of the massive expanse; and then the deceptively soothing voice of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine echoing throughout the senatorial chamber. Ahsoka and Rex froze as the address began, watching in mute horror and disgust while the real traitor began his twisted performance.

_"Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition. For a thousand years the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, an we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Separatists. In so doing, we never suspected our greatest threat came from within."_

"What is he talking about?" Ahsoka whispered to no one in particular, "He never…"

She trailed off as the speech continued, and she could almost feel the energy in the scene building as Palpatine went on. _"The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds."_

Rex grimaced as the speaker paused for a moment. "Is he saying the Jedi conspired with the Separatists?" he asked, incredulous. "That's not even halfway believable."

"I know," Ahsoka whispered back, "This isn't making sense."

The recording went on, Palpatine's voice ringing with great effect throughout the massive Senate hall. _"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger."_

Ahsoka felt a chill run up her leg at the lofty words; villainous traitor or not, the former Chancellor's oratory was as stirring and captivating as ever. _But an attempt on his life? What's he talking about?_

As if on cue, the cameras zoomed in, briefly revealing the 'deformation' Palpatine referred to; though still recognizeable, the elderly politician's features appeared gaunt and charred, his form mostly obscured by a flowing cloak and hood, and his eyes sunken and sickly yellow, perhaps with infection or disease. Ahsoka shuddered at the disturbing sight, which was mercifully short as the camera returned to its more flattering panoramic view of the sweeping Senate Chamber.

_"The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."_

Ahsoka almost lost her control to sheer frustration at Palpatine's triumphant declaration of the war's end, and the obvious enthusiasm with which his words were greeted by the audience. _He's got them all in his hand. Nobody's going to see through that kind of passionate rambling._

At the same time, she was flabbergasted by the simplistic pronouncement. "He just _says_ the war is over? That's it?" she spoke in hushed tones, as much to herself as to Rex.

_"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution."_

Palpatine's words seemed to run together as he began to extol the virtues of his new government. Safety, security, one rule of law, on and on the pointless sales pitch went. Ahsoka knew better than to read much into his words. Now that the man was the supreme ruler in the galaxy, there would be nothing to hold him to his inaugural proclamations. Imperialism wasn't new to the galaxy – the ancient Sith had once ruled an Empire many generations ago. But if this new Galactic Empire was of a sort where Palpatine felt the need to massacre the entire Jedi Order in order to form it, it could hardly be better than those tyrannical regimes of millenia past.

After a moment Palpatine's fervent pandering took on a menacing tone, and Ahsoka snapped to attention as his voice lowered.

_"We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed…."_

Ahsoka shivered at the venom in his words. It was almost as though she could sense his hatred even through the vid, and as he alternately cast his gaze this way, then that, she could have thought he was looking for her.

_"Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed"_

The speech appeared to be winding down after that cold threat, as the newly-minted Emperor launched into another series of benefits and opportunities that his new order would provide. Ahsoka felt numb to it by this point. It was just too much to take in. She couldn't hurt any more. Things couldn't be anymore wrong then the were.

And yet she had a sinking feeling that they would be.

The crescendo of self-worship rose to a fevered pitch, as the usurper gloated over his victories, always throwing in a sizable helping of ear-tingling praise for those whom he cared nothing about. _"I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining! We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today."_

The address ended in a fury of thunderous applause, and though it was past and thousands of lightyears away Ahsoka felt like she was swept away in the flood of noise and tumult, helplessly watching as an entire civilization crumbled around her and burying her in the broken remains. If there was a dissenting voice in the crowd, it was drowned out and then some.

Finally, and with almost jarring abruptness, the video ended, plunging Ahsoka back into the dark, lonely present.

* * *

><p><em>Kriff.<em>

Rex took a deep breath, trying to quell the storm of emotion that had built up inside him as they watched the Supreme Chancellor's - _Emperor_, rather - inaugural address. It had been far more vast than he could ever had imagined, and it wasn't easy to take in. Ahsoka was still staring blankly at the empty display, clearly overwhelmed emotionally and mentally by the sound and visual of their way of life being so causally devastated.

Rex felt much the same, but as was his general manner he coped with the confusion by reverting to logical analysis. For the most part, things were much as he had suspected. The Chancellor had executed a rather straightforward usurpation. As ghastly the method was, it was all perfectly legal and per regulation; the Supreme Chancellor had the prerogative, as part of his emergency powers, to initiate any of the Contingency Orders. Order sixty-six was just another emergency provision, and the Chancellor had used it to strike a killing blow against the Jedi, and, indirectly, the Republic that he supposedly led. With direct control of the military also provided by the order, the Chancellor was unstoppable; an effective dictator in the space of three words.

It was a dastardly scheme, if ever there was one, and Rex couldn't help ut fume inwardly at the thought - just as he feared, that insidious Comtignecy order would have been introduced into the Kamino flashtraining queues more than a decade ago, years before the war began, imprinted on the growing minds of millions of clones before there was even a war for them to fight.

_How did that go unnoticed?_ Rex wondered, frustratedly. Was it slipped in by a hired saboteur? Surely that order couldn't have been common knowledge among the trainers on Kamino.

One portion in particular of the former Chancellor's rant had struck Rex where it hurt the most.

_"The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines"._

Palpatine's voice took on an air of solemnity, one that Rex could have sworn went no further than his twisted lips. _"Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example. "_

Anger built within him. _Devotion to the Empire, eat my blaster!_ There was no _devotion_ in that order. This was nothing less than the _blind loyalty_ that another traitorous superior had exploited for his own personal gain. Mindless obedience to command, leading once again to tragedy and horror. Perhaps General Krell's betrayal should have been a warning, but for the vast majority of clone troopers, the renegade Jedi was not an figure who would inspire loyalty to the remainder of his colleagues.

The second baffling development was the declaration of the defeat of the Separatist Alliance. The Seppies had been on the defensive, but there were still legions of droids on hundreds, if not thousands of other worlds. The news of Count Dooku's defeat had reached their scout group while on Tosste, only hours before the order. That still left General Grievous in command, and the Jedi had yet to even identify that Sith mastermind behind the late Count. How could the remaining Separatist resistance have been crushed, while the clone army was occupied with the slaughter of the Jedi?

It seemed that more information always left them with more questions than answers.

Holding back a weary sigh, Rex turned to regard Ahsoka, who was still gazing forlornly at the blank datapad. He hesitated, knowing she was likely more affected than he, but they needed to discuss the new developments.

The only words that came didn't do much to cheer her up. "It's… pretty bad."

She nodded, her eyes closing. "I know. And I feel it's going to get worse." She shuddered, then added, "Much, much worse."

_That's… good to know, I guess_, Rex thought to himself. "So… what do you think happened?"

Ahsoka gave a humorless laugh. "Kriff, if I know." She sobered quickly, staring down at the tabletop. "Everything's changed. I don't know what's true and what he's lying about." Covering her forehead with a hand, she whispered, "I'm afraid to know what happened to Master, now."

Rex raised his eyebrows at the reference to his former General, before a realization hit him. "You said, you can feel he's alive, right?"

Ahsoka nodded, miserably.

*And he's not on the list of fugitives… *Rex shuddered, this time. General Skywalker was arguably the most well-known Jedi of the war. There was no way he could have been overlooked. If he was alive as Ahsoka sensed, and yet was not being pursued…

"Maybe he's been captured, being held somewhere," he offered, trying to rule out the option he knew both of them were fearing.

Ahsoka didn't look up, and her voice was still a whisper. "I hope so." She closed her eyes again. "I _hope_ so, Rex."

Rex turned his gaze back to the blank screen, the sickening feeling in his stomach growing stronger. If Skywalker _wasn't_ captured, wasn't being held against his will, then there was one inconceivable - but all-too logical - inference.

It wasn't an option Rex dared to consider any further.

He turned his eyes back to Ahsoka once more, racking his mind for something reassuring to say to her. Almost absently he noted that the awkwardness they'd shared a few minutes ago was gone, at least for now. It seemed Cad Bane hadn't been kidding about the former Chancellor's mood killing qualities.

Pushing that ridiculous thought aside, Rex regarded Ahsoka in silence for a moment. Her gaze was empty, but her expression was an open holonovel to one who knew her as well as he did; and to be blunt it wasn't hard to guess what she was feeling. Horror, disbelief, and even lines of indignation and anger around her brows. Her shoulders were slumped, not forward in defeat, but towarda her sides in tired acceptance.

And yet her fists were clenched, her hands laying over her lap but with the fingers curled inward with bruising force. There was determination in her yet, Rex knew there was. She'd never give up, not Ahsoka Tano, not the brave and brash and dangerous young woman he knew so well.

He took another breath, then broke the silence. "Well, then," he began, seeking her eyes. "What now?"

It was the sort of question that was meant to prod, not a request for information, and Rex knew that Ahsoka would recognize it as such. He knew something was stirring deep inside her, and she needed to say it for her own sake as well as his.

She blinked a few times, shaking her head once before answering. "Well, I guess we pick up where we left off. I'm not sure what all that means though."

It wasn't a cop-out persay, but it wasn't what Rex was aiming for. But he nodded and added, "The list, the datalink rather, is a good starting point. We should look up that computer station he mentioned and see what else we can dig up. If we can access intel reports from undercover agents then we could potentially get a jump on the Imperial movements."

Ahsoka responded with another nod. "Yeah, that's probably a good plan."

They both fell silent again, but this time it was clear Ahsoka knew he was waiting for her to give voice to what she was truly thinking. She sighed, glancing about the deserted galley as though to make sure no one else was watching them.

"I guess it just proves what we already knew," she murmured, thoughtfully. "Everything we thought we could trust in is gone. If we hope to bring change, or at least clear the way for someone else to, we've got to do the best with what we have left."

She paused, and Rex took a moment to absorb her words. It was true, the institutions that had defined their lives for as long as they could remember were well and truly lost. The GAR, the Jedi Order, the Republic itself. Rex knew he hadn't yet begun to fathom the personal implications of desertion, and no doubt Ahsoka also had questions and doubt about her new place in the galaxy.

Ahsoka continued, her head turning to face Rex though without making eye contact. "All we have left, now, is our…" she hesitated, averting her gaze briefly, "our _resolve_. Our determination, our faith that things will be made right again. That, and…" She ran a hand over her montrals, as though to hide her blush.

Rex nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Well…. and each other, I guess."

The silence between them was now accompanied by an all-too-familiar tension, and though Rex felt he could force his way through it for now it was a clear warning that he was still treading dangerous ground.

But he did force the feeling away for now, choosing purposefully to mull over Ahsoka's choice of words. One word in particular, which rang hanuntingly familiar having seen the Supreme Chancellor's address.

_"I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger."_

_Resolve._ Determination. Resolute. It was a concept and a trait he shared with Ahsoka Tano, one of many to be sure, but a key one. And yet alone it was an almost hollow sentiment, a vague promise of valor and perseverance.

But somehow the last sentence of Ahsoka's monologue changed the equation, in Rex's mind.

_And each other._

Somehow, in a way Rex wasn't sure how to quantify, having _each other_ made all the difference, and changed what might have been a hollow boast into a fierce reality. Together, they were greater than the sum of their parts. Together, their resolve was unbreakable.

Ahsoka had fallen silent by now, and began to fiddle absentmindedly with her lightsaber at her hip. After a moment she removed the weapon from her belt, laying the gleaming hilt on the table and resting her hand over it. No words were spoken, and Rex wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking of, but somehow the image of Ahsoka, clinging to the weapon that once represented her way of life, _alone_, impressed on him vividly in that moment.

He didn't give it another second's thought. Reaching to his own belt, he pulled his blaster rifle from its holster, and laid it on the table beside Ahsoka's lightsaber. His much larger weapon contacted the surface with a heavy thud, and out of the comer of his eye Rex saw Ahsoka's eyes widen in confusion. Instead of explaining, Rex reached out a gauntleted hand, placing it over her own so that their joined hands crossed both weapons. Their eyes met, and he saw understanding dawn in her's as he spoke.

"_Our_ resolve," he said, emphasizing the pronoun, "has never been stronger."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 626/12)_

_Some larger changes here; I removed some references to plot elements that weren't used in this story after all (Barriss Offee, and other deserting clones); these will be used in a sequel instead, so keep your eyes open. :)_

_Also Rex's POV was extended to include the end of the chapter, to better balance the perspectives._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	23. Pollution

Chapter Twenty Two

**_Pollution_**

* * *

><p><em>Mid Rim, Nar Shadda. 14 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>They called it '<em>The Vertical City<em>' for a reason.

From this vantage point, Jedi Padawan Derek Sunsetter wasn't sure he could even make out a horizon on this wretched ecumenopolis. As far as he could see in every direction - admittedly not very far in this darkness - were more towers, more columns of duraglass and steel and soot, more and more vertical spires, only made visible by dimly lit windows and traffic beacons that stretched both up and down for as far as the human eye could see. From this altitude, in both directions along the overwhelming vertical axis, one could not catch a glimpse of even a vanishing point, let alone a top or bottom; terms that seemed to lose all meaning from halfway up one of Nar Shadda's abandoned skyscrapers

Derek wasn't afraid of heights, not by a long shot. But there were many places he'd rather be than halfway up an industrial tower - which stretched at least six kilometers into the smog and haze that Nar Shadda called a sky - with at least six squads of Stormtroopers swarming the facility only a few levels below him, their pursuit forcing him to ascend higher and higher.

Climbing wasn't a problem, per say. The trouble was that at some point, however distant, Derek wouldn't be able climb anymore.

_Things could have gone a whole lot better_, Derek thought, gritting his teeth in frustration and from the frgid brisk as he clambered up another maintenance ladder on the outside of the tpwer. This wasn't at all part of the plan. He'd had his entire escape route mapped out perfectly, and if it weren't for that small... incident with the Imperial agent, he would have been safely burrowed within the Hutta moon's Undercity by now. Getting provisions would be a simple matter of bartering or perhaps judicious use of a Mind Trick, and all that would have remained would be to wait until the Imperials gave up the search.

It was a straightforward and almost foolproof plan; and on Nar Shadda all the chips were stacked in his favor. There was virtually no Republic - or Imperial - presence this deep in Hutt space, and had he been pursued in a more populated sector, swarms of angry inhabitants would have flooded to his defense, or rather to the defense of their encrusted hive of scum and villainy.

But apparently his careful scheming hadn't been careful enough; more specifically, his attempt to rid himself of that last Imperial agent hadn't been careful enough. In retrospect he should have known that the kriffing spy girl would have had backup nearby, and that brandishing his distinctly _Jedi_ weapon in the crowded bar was probably not the most subtle way to make a quick exit.

Despite the chaos that ensued as the clones swarmed the seedy drinking joint, Derek had managed to escape the ambush and the bar, but not before the Imperials caught his scent; in the hours since Derek found himself being expertly herded through alleys and surface roads, clone pursuers appearing seemingly out of nowhere until he ended up here, climbing desperately up the walls of a massive industrial complex, without any backup plan or means of getting back to the surface.

It wasn't the first time Derek Sunsetter had found himself seemingly cornered. But it was the first time he'd been so utterly _alone_, without a Republic backup in the wings, or a fellow Jedi, even his own Master, at his side.

_Master_. Derek felt his throat clench at the thought of his Master, the now-fallen Jedi Knight Danielle Mari. 'Dani' had been the best Master, mentor and friend that Derek could ever have hoped for, the greatest Jedi Knight in the Order as far as he was concerned; certainly far better than Master Windu or even Grand Master Yoda.

Right_. Definitely_ better than Master Yoda.

And in the space of a second, she was dead, shot out of the sky by a clone fighter as she piloted her own starcraft. No final words, no noble last stand. Just a flash of light, a split second explosion, and Danielle Mari was _dead_.

Derek scowled bitterly. She hadn't even been given the chance to _fight_. It was an _outrage_, an injustice that her student wanted desperately to right. Perhaps anger and a desire for revenge wasn't the Jedi way, but what did that matter in a galaxy where there were no Jedi?

At any rate, while Derek would admit to being brash and a tad impulsive at times, he wasn't stupid. He couldn't take on multiple platoons of clone Commados alone, in unfamiliar territory no less. It would be a futile, and ultimately fatal proposition at best.

And if there was one thing Derek was _not_ prepared for, it was dying. Not for his own sake - not entirely, anyway - but for someone else, a friend and fellow survivor to whom Derek was determined, _desperate_ to return.

_Britani_.

His fellow Padawan and best friend had also survived the initiation of Order 66, and last he heard was still alive and in hiding. Britani Matalis had lost her Master in the first wave, as had Derek, and in their brief communication Derek had promised her that, no matter what the odds, he would find her.

It was a promised he still intended to keep, a vow that had given him drive through many a harrowing escape. But now things were looking more grim than ever, he was running out of options.

It was time to climb again. Leaping from his perch on the wall onto a wire balcony, Derek spared a look down into the swirling abyss. He estimated he was about four kilometers above the surface level, though it was difficult to tell. His coat fluttered in the brisk wind that stirred up the upper atmosphere, and the particulate-enriched air caused his eyes to water. Visibility wasn't actually so bad at this level, due to the wind; he could see maybe one kilometer down before the haze of contaminants cut off the view. Just as well, because what he could see was almost hypnotizing: blinking columns of of red and green and white points, marking the corners of these massive pillars of steel, repeating endlessly level by level as they shrank towards visual infinity, before being swallowed by the polluted clouds thousands of meters below.

The rumble of boots thudding against stairways somewhere inside the tower drove him out of his reverie, and Derek continued his flight. Clambering up to stand atop the rail of the balcony, only a slip away from a fatal fall that could last hours, he jumped, hurling himself a full three meters upwards before seizing a length of horizontal ductwork, his feet dangling over empty space. Throwing one hand over another, he quickly advanced alongside the soot-encrusted wall till he reached another length of service scaffolding. A quick somersault, and he was atop the next tier, and climbing ever higher.

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, en route to Nar Shadda, 14 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe how fast the time had flown by.<p>

A lot had happened during that time, of course, though sometimes Ahsoka found herself wondering exactly what had happened when; the unfamiliar settings and general mind-boggling developments would sometimes throw her for a loop. Sometimes she'd wake up and wonder briefly if it was all a horrible dream; other times she'd marvel at how unreal reality has become.

Many of the recent changes were logistical. Their sleeping arrangement had improved some; turned out their quarters _did_ have a solid door to provide some privacy, and Todo had dug up some bedding and even an extra floor-cot for Rex, which helped ease some of the awkwardness about sharing a room. Rex had finally rigged his wristcom to interface with his new armor and helmet, allowing him better communication options during battle. Bane had taken an unusual interest in the modifications - Ahsoka guessed he may have been secretly surprised at Rex's technical chops - but he seemed fine with it.

Ahsoka hadn't yet managed to give Todo the promised oil bath; she sort of wanted to do it without Bane's knowledge, and there really hadn't been any opportunity to get the droid alone for awhile. Not all was lost, however; some exploration revealed a well-equipped workshop in one of the accessible rooms, and Ahsoka did manage to sneak in a cursory tune-up of the little droid. Todo had been appreciative enough and was certainly in need of the attention; Bane had clearly put his droid through a _lot_ of abuse.

The week-long R&R session had also seen the tension between Ahsoka and Rex become... not all that much different than before. Sometimes when there was work to be done, things went smoothly and they were able to communicate and function perfectly well together, perhaps even more so than during the war, if possible.

And then at the most inopportune of moments, a fleeting look, a shy smile, an accidental touch would suddenly infuse them both with that now-familiar tension and uncertainty. Awkward silences, terse apologies and phony coughing fits were all part of the ridiculous ritual that both she and Rex found themselves engaging in with regularity.

There was no foreseeable end to the tension, either; Ahsoka knew all too well that the circumstances they were under required she and Rex not only to be together almost around the chrono, but also to confide in each other, and each be some sort of moral support for the other. It was inescapable; if Rema's death had taught Ahsoka anything, it was that she was utterly unprepared emotionally to deal with the gruesome reality that awaited her in this new galaxy. She couldn't take it, not all alone.

And while he never admitted it, Ahsoka knew that Rex felt the same way, though for vastly different reasons. He tried his best to seem unaffected, and outwardly he rarely showed any signs of conflict or struggle, but on Ryloth the full scope of Rex's troubles became more vividly clear than ever; when for the first time ever Rex knowingly turned his fire on his fellow clones.

In the rush of battle it was hard to concentrate on anything other than blocking the next blaster bolt or looking for the nearest foe. But even through the fear and adrenaline surging within her veins as they defended Rema Saa'lu, Ahsoka had been struck with the _ferocity_ of Rex's pain - it was like he was two men in one body, each trying to tear into the other. Through the Force she had been able to sense the spikes of _anger_ and _remorse_ within him with every pull of the trigger, as though he himself was taking the lethal shots.

It was this pain, the sensing of Rex's inner conflict that had prompted a despairing Ahsoka to lash out and all but order Rex to abandon her, to do something, _anything_ that would keep him from hurting like this. It wasn't Rex's fault, he didn't deserve this kind of pain and guilt. And knowing _she_ was the reason for it made it a hundred times worse.

Of course Rex wouldn't leave her, she knew he never would, and instead reaffirmed his commitment to her chosen direction. At the time, as they both clung to each other - almost literally - in Bane's makeshift medbay, Ahsoka thought that Rex was essentially repeating much the same as what he'd said all along; he was indeed a man of his word.

It certainly didn't change how he felt about killing his own brothers.

But as time went on, Ahsoka began to wonder if that really was all there was to Rex's decision. Was it really only honor and faith that made him press on through this torment? Or could it be, that just as she found herself relying on Rex's presence for relief and support, that he too found some sort of... solace, in _her_? Could it be that the very feelings of belonging and _longing_ they were both struggling to stamp out, might actually make both of them stronger as individuals? Was that even okay?

"Something wrong?"

* * *

><p>Things had been a bit too quiet during the past couple hours.<p>

Fortunately this wasn't the ominous sort of quiet, the eery calm before the storm that would sweep in and eviscerate the complacent soldier. Rather, this was the more, for lack of a better word, _boring_ sort of quiet, courtesy of too many hours of hyperspace travel as _The Sleight of Hand_ traversed the better part of the galaxy in one complex jump, taking Rex, Ahsoka and the bounty hunter straight into the heart of Hutt space.

But it was quiet, mostly because Ahsoka was remaining uncharacteristically silent; something that had become a more common occurance lately. The longer time devoted to preparing for this mission meant that Rex and Ahsoka had time to get the cabin rearranged somewhat, with the majority of supplies strapped to the walls or at least stacked in unobtrusive locations. A key advantage of this was that both he and Ahsoka had seats, twin wall-mounted benches opposite one another towards the head of the cabin; there were no crash harnesses but at least they had room to sit.

And right now sitting was all that they were doing, as Ahsoka stared with drawn face at the deck, obviously pondering something. Rex had been lost in his own thoughts for a while as well, but he found them to be disturbing to say the least. Strange as it sounded, Rex felt... better, when he and Ahsoka were speaking and communicating. It was a mutual benefit, Rex had learned; so after watching her frown and sigh to herself for several long minutes, finally he decided to try and start some discussion.

"Sonething wrong?" he ventured.

"Oh, nothing," Ahsoka answered, perhaps a bit hastily. "Nothing new, anyway," she corrected, before sighing. "It's fine."

Rex nodded; they both knew nothing was 'fine', but it had become necessary to recognize the new normal. "So... think we'll have better luck this time?"

It was the most obvious subject of conversation Rex could think of, and a very necessary one; if he had learned anything from the Ryloth mission, it was that impromptu rescues were a decidedly _bad_ idea. Which wasn't a new lesson to Captain Rex by any means, but he was determined to see to it that he and Ahsoka had a firm grip on the gameplan once they reached Nar Shadda.

"I think so," Ahsoka answered, pursing her lips before adding, "Hutt space is the sort of place you'd want to go to hide. If he makes it there before the Imperials did, he's going to be really hard for anyone to track down."

Ahsoka turned to her wristcom, tapping a small control, and a holo-readout lit up, displaying several paragraphs of information from the Imperial databank. It was one of the several surprise features they had discovered about the devices since Ryloth, and it was a useful one. Rex toggled his own holoprojector, and with one tap synchronized it with Ahsoka's, giving him the same display as her own.

"Based on the last intel we got before hyperspace," Ahsoka continued, "an Imperial agent reported a lead on his ride to Nar Shadda. That wasn't confirmed though, so it's possible he lost them."

Rex nodded again. "Right, I remember that report. It had some references to his destination, if I recall..."

"They think he's headed for the northeast quadrant of the Refugee Sector. Mostly abandoned manufacturing towers in that area, but he's probably planning on hiding in the underlevels."

"Prime hiding grounds, if he can shake any pursuers, that is."

"That's the thing," Ahsoka agreed. "He's managed to evade several spies already, so he seems to know what he's doing."

Nodding again, Rex scanned the Imperial 'target factsheet' from Bane's last download. Derek Sunsetter, while still a Jedi Padawan, was clearly leagues ahead of Rema Saa'lu in term of experience. In fact Rex suspected the Human Jedi may well have been nearing the end of his training - according to the Imperial intel, Sunsetter had evaded as many as five undercover agents and even made off in an Imperial shuttle during one such escape.

This impressive feat was what had caught Cad Bane's eye; in comparison to their last rescue subject, there was no denying Sunsetter had a much higher chance of surviving till they arrived.

"So the plan is to airdrop and directly infiltrate the tower nearest to one of the undercity entrances, since that's likely where he'll be headed," Ahsoka continued, almost as though speaking to herself. "Bang in, find him, and bang out. Bane will keep the ship in the area for evac when we have him, or... if things go poorly."

Rex inwardly shuddered; there were far too many ways for things to go very poorly. Their plan, while much more cohesive than that of their last attempt, was rudimentary at best; there were too many unknown factors, and not enough resources or allies to form an effective backup plan or counter unforeseen enemy action.

But Rex knew there was nothing any of them could do to change that; they had no choice but to do the best they could with what they had.

"We'll be fine," he assured her, with a confidence he didn't exactly feel. "The element of surprise is on our side, and if I do say so myself, banging is what I do best."

Ahsoka choked on a giggle at his deadpan delivery, and Rex couldn't help but grin in return. They continued to discuss the plan, and Rex tried his best to keep a positive outlook, to avoid placing any more of a burden upon Ahsoka.

And he tried not to wonder how many brothers he'd kill before it was over.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this isn't looking so good.<em>

His determination hadn't wavered, but Derek knew he was running out of options. He had been climbing for more than ten hours straight, circling the perimeter of the tower as he scaled it to stay a step ahead of the pursuing troopers. And his efforts hadn't lacked for cleverness; more than once, he had slipped through a vent, darting through the pitch black interior of the facility and baiting his foes into believing he was somewhere inside, before making his way to the exterior again.

It had been working; in fact it seemed it had worked _too_ well: some of the clones had ascended _ahead_ of him and were beginning beginning to secure the levels farther up the tower. Occasionally he could see the flashes of searchlights and even sense the men as they prowled the upper stories of the complex, waiting for him to climb into their trap. With clones above and below him, Derek was rapidly running out of places to go.

Reaching another breezeway, he swung himself over the rail, taking a moment to catch his breath, and analyze his plight. It was only a matter of time, now; he couldn't hope to keep up this scaling much longer as it was, and certainly not with hostile units closing in on him. As he stood on the webbed steel balcony, his face set against the wind, the yawning nothingness beneath his feet seemed to mock him, and his futile quest to escape the inevitable. Derek had no more options. There was nowhere else to go.

Desperation began to set in, and with it, denial. He _couldn't_ be trapped. He couldn't die now, not when had been so close to freedom. He _had_ to get out of this.

But slowly, painfully, Derek was being forced to accept that he could not.

_So be it_, he thought, scowling bitterly against the frigid gusts. He glanced down into the bottomless abyss. _If they're going to take my life, then I'm taking them with me_.

It didn't take him long to develop a plan. The breezeway where he was perched wrapped around the entire perimeter of the tower, terminating on large scaffold that extended perhaps fifteen meters over empty space. The only way off the platform would be the edge, and a lone doorway that led back inside the complex. The scaffold was wide, with room to maneuver, and most importantly, supported by a single cross beam that was easily within a lightsaber's cutting capacity.

The plan was simple - await the arrival of his pursuers, and draw as many of them as possible out onto the platform to engage him. Then rush the support beam, cut the scaffold loose, and let gravity take its course. The clones would never know what had hit them until they were all in a fatal freefall.

It was a fitting end for such monsters; in fact Derek himself almost shuddered at the idea of such a terrifying demise.

But his resolve didn't waver. Death didn't faze him, not at all. Kriff, being apprenticed to Danielle Mari would certainly drive out the fear of death out of anyone with a pinch of strength. Fearlessness didn't begin to describe his his former Master, and Derek would have been a disgrace to her memory had he faltered now.

But _Britani_...

How could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have failed her? Derek had given her his word; and she was waiting for him, somewhere. Even now, separated by vast expanses of space, he thought he could _just_ feel her warm, delicate presence, like a thread that refused to be broken.

Not until his body was crushed somewhere beneath the shadow of a forgotten Nar Shadda tower.

Leaning against the railing, gazing down into the blackness of the bottomless pit that would be his grave, Derek could honestly say his one regret was that he'd never be able to keep that promise, and that Britani Matalis would never know what had become of him.

Perhaps that was for the better, yet it was a devastating realization.

_I'm sorry, Brit. I wasn't strong enough._

But he _was_ strong, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. The crimes of these human monsters would not go unpunished, not on his watch.

_Revenge_.

Yes, _revenge_. Jedi or no, Derek's last battle would be one of vengeance. Revenge for his murdered Master, for countless other Jedi Masters and Knights and Padawans and Younglings that had been massacred just a few short weeks ago. For his friends, for _Britani_, who would never know why he hadn't kept his promise, and who would probably die waiting in vain for him to come for her.

Derek steeled himself as he awaited his pursuers, his face hardening together with his spirit. His fingers clenched over his lightsaber

There was much to avenge.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stood beside Rex, in the rear of the cockpit, as the sickly gray and brown sphere of Nar Shadda filled the <em>Hand's<em> forward viewscreen. Even from this distance Ahsoka could sense the overwhelming decay and stench of the moon in the Force, like an open, infected sore.

As the _Hand_ approached the limits of the upper atmosphere a heavily accented voice droned over the cockpit comm. "Unidentified transport, state your designation and cargo."

Bane leaned forward to bark his response. "Shut up, I don't have time to gut your sorry port so don't make me."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stifled a tired sigh. _Talk about a way with words._

"Sure," the modulated Weequay's voice belied both recognition and some amusement. "it's nice to see you too, Caddy boy. Things have just been too quiet around here without you frakkin' up the boys."

"Don't have time to chat, old man. You know I'm here, now shut your blowhole and leave me alone."

"Now that's more like it," the pirate traffic controller drawled, "See you 'round, Caddy. Don't forget to clean up after yourself."

Bane killed the channel without responding, muttering a Huttese curse beneath his breath. "Orbital sequence," he muttered to Todo as he guided the _Hand_ into the atmosphere. Ahsoka leaned forward as the swirling clouds of smog began to fill the the viewscreen, before swallowing the vessel entirely and plunging the entire cockpit into a ruddy darkness.

_We're almost there,_ Ahsoka thought, growing more apprehensive. They had prepared so long for this it seemed, and the thought that they might be too late by merely a few moments was almost suffocating. The bounty hunter was silent as he maneuvered through the almost black clouds, darkened almost as much by pollution as by the nearing nightfall. Without any navigational guides to read off of, Ahsoka soon found the flightpath disorientating, and her impatience finally got the best of her.

"Don't tell me you dragged us all out here to go joyriding," she protested as Bane piloted the vessel into another steep bank. "Just how long could it take to get this jalopy across a half-size moon anyway-"

Her complaint was cut off by Bane's sudden movement, as he stood from his seat and turned to face Ahsoka in a single, startling action. "Listen here, kiddo," he said, his voice cool and menacing, "this is _my_ part of the job, and I don't want to hear your adolescent whining-"

This time Rex's armored form interrupted the confrontation, as he shoved himself between the two. His voice was livid as he growled at the bounty hunter. "If you value your miserable life you'll keep your hands _off_ of her!"

Bane responded with a lightning-fast punch to Rex's helmet and hard shove. "Can it, tubespawn," he snarled, his voice still low but clearly aggravated, "this is _my_ ship, and if you know what's good for you you'll play by my rules!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" she shouted as she pushed herself between the two men. _Fantastic judgment call there, 'soka. Not._ "Look, Bane, I'm just trying to find out what's going on here. I'm sorry" - the utter irony of making an _apology_ to a criminal wasn't lost on Ahsoka; it wasn't the first time she'd taken a ego hit as a Jedi - "for getting impatient, but you could be a bit more... verbal, every now and again."

Her attempt at diplomacy seemed to be successful; Rex backed away reluctantly, and Ahsoka gave his hand a quick squeeze in an attempt to provide some assurance that she had things under control... sort of. Bane muttered something about 'insolent upstarts' but drew back as well, though not before making a retort of his own. "So says the lady who can't keep her mouth shut to keep out a mynock's vomit."

_Original, anyway._ Ahsoka swallowed back her frustration and tried to shake the unsavory image from her head. "So... what's the plan?"

Bane's answer was immediate. "You're looking at it."

"What..." Ahsoka trailed off as the billowing blackness outside the viewscreen began to give way to a breathtaking, if clouded view of the abandoned Manufacturing Sector. Looming towers pierced the haze and began to rise beneath them, some stretching up as though to reach for their vessel as they descended into the nest of skyscrapers. As they continued their approach even larger structures became evident, some of them extending far above the _Hand's_ altitude with their peaks lost to the night sky, like massive pillars to bear up Nar Shadda's atmosphere of cloud and smog.

Portions of some of the towers were still inhabited, or at least had been so till recently, with dim but colorful points of light dotting their corners, tiers and landing platforms. Most however were completely abandoned, only barely discernible against the hazy night sky as towering black hulks.

"It's like a ghost world," Ahsoka whispered to Rex, in a mixture of awe and trepidation at the ominous sight.

"Just let me know if you want to go home," Bane snorted. "Transfer the ship controls to my wristcom, Todo. You two," he turned to Rex and Ahsoka as he stood from his seat. "Follow me to the cabin. It's time to make things a bit more interesting for our Jedi and Imperial friends."

Without waiting for a response Bane brushed past them, pausing for a split second only to knee Rex in the groin - not nearly hard enough to harm anything, but enough to make Ahsoka wince and stamp a foot in frustration. _Give me a break._

Rex started at the unexpected blow, but he came back quickly and returned the gesture with an armored knee to the Durosian's own lower abdomen and landing a solid hit, as well as prompting a groan from Ahsoka. _This really is not a fight I want to see..._

Bane didn't even flinch at Rex's attack."Nice try, buckethead," he drawled with a smirk, before turning to head into the cabin. "Wrong species."

Ahsoka choked back an exclamation of disgust. _That's way too much information._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 716/12) _

_A lot of clean up and more detail in the descriptions of Nar Shadda. Same characterization changes were made; also, my OC was "tweaked" a little; I've altered the spelling of his name (Derek instead of "Derik"), and removed his identity as a Koruun - several reasons but in short it was a plot point that I never developed. So for clarification, Derek Sunsetter is simply a very tan Human, for all practical purposes._

_Thanks for reading, and please review! _


	24. Freefall

Chapter Twenty Three

**_Freefall_**

* * *

><p><em>Mid Rim, Nar Shadda. 14 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex had once noted that many of General Skywalker's plans involved falling.<p>

It appeared that his apprentice had taken to that strategy very well indeed. During the war a significant percentage of mission plans that Rex had undertaken alongside Ahsoka involved some degree of dropping like a rock in a death-defying descent, to be broken at the last minute by a well-timed burst from a jetpack, or, in Ahsoka's case, a pinch of Force-usage.

On that thought, Rex double-checked his strap-on jetpack; nothing against his companion, but wasn't interested in having Ahsoka break his fall for him, like she and the General had during the second Geonosian campaign.

But other than the opening move, there wasn't much resemblance between that operation and where Rex found himself now. He and Ahsoka were literally hanging onto the outer guard rail of the _Hand's_ extended loading ramp, while the wind rushed by with terrific force. Bane's craft was cruising at a vastly higher velocity than any gunship, and the resulting gale was so intense that every joint and seam in Rex's armor sent up its own shrill howl as the air tore past, creating a discordant symphony that almost drowned out the sound of Cad Bane's voice in his helmet comm.

"Jump on my signal, and not a second earlier; if you miss the tower don't count on me catching you."

_Like we could count on you for anything else,_ Rex muttered to himself as he watched the black hulking forms of the towers passing underneath them. The target, and the central spire of the complex, rose higher than its surrounding towers, and held aloft the remains of an upper-atmosphere landing dock that had long since collapsed. Sunsetter was believed to be somewhere within the tower, being pursued one of the most elite of clone forces, the formerly Republic, now Imperial Commandos.

It was a sobering thought in many respects; the weapon Rex held in his hands had once belonged to such troopers. Despite the shared name with the Grand Army's ARC troopers, Commando Clones were no ordinary brothers, having been bred and engineered uniquely for their elite role and operating independently even of the Jedi. They had been a secret weapon of the Republic, soldiers so lethal that the presence of a single squad might mean the difference between victory or defeat on a plantery-wide scale.

A natural choice for the Empire's first specialized Jedi-killers.

Rex grunted as the ship lurched and bucked through a turbulent zone, pulling his arms tighter around the guard rail before turning to see Ahsoka. Her form was almost black in the darkness, except for a wash of red from the _Hand's_ emegency lights, and the occasional flashes of light from some of the towers and spires passing beneath then from time to time. Like Rex she was clinging to the rail, her eyes closed, with a familiar visage of determination and pain bringing her face to a cold scowl into the wind. There were no delusions of grandeur in her mind this time - rescuing this Derek Sunsetter was a long shot, at best. And their own odds of survival weren't much better.

Bane's voice again. "Heads up, kiddos; we're approaching the tower."

At the warning Ahsoka's eyes opened a sliver, immediately meeting Rex's gaze and causing him to shift uncomfortably against the gale. Her lips twisted in what may have been a hopeful smile, but Rex didn't know for sure because he almost instantly tried to avert his gaze. The moment of tension passed quickly, but not before Rex saw Ahsoka's face fall in disappointment, the sight sending a pang of regret through him even though he honestly wasn't sure what he'd done wrong.

It wasn't the first time he'd experienced that feeling.

But now was _not_ the time to reflect, so with another sigh Rec turned his attention towards their immediate objective, and tried to let his frustration be swept away in the fury of wind rushing across the ramp. The target tower was looming closer, and he squinted hard to make out their planned drop point on the Eastern side. It would be a challenge, even with night vision, to aim for and reach the platform in a freefall, and then they still had to actually find Jedi Sunsetter within that behemoth of a tower. Ahsoka and Rex were both counting on the former's Force senses to track down the other Jedi, and while he'd never doubt her abilities, Rex couldn't help feel some apprehension about wandering an alien complex with nothing but memory and indistinct metaphysical forces as a guide.

His thoughts were interrupted as the bounty hunter's voice crackled through the comm once more. "Hang tight, I want no jumping till I give my mark," Bane warned again, the tension in his hollow voice indicating his concentration on their flight path. Rex gripped the rails and tried to move with the ship as the _Hand_ continued to bank steeper and steeper.

"Hold it, hold-"

"Rex!" Ahsoka shouted through the comm, drawing Rex's attention instantly to where she was point out over empty space. "Look!"

Rex's eyes widened, as far below them a small and fiercely bright glare of green appeared seemingly in midair, along the Southern wall of the spire. A lightning fast flick to his rangefinder estimated the light source at two thousand meters below their altitude. At almost the same instant, a burst of blue bolts began flying from a point some distance away from the green beam, and on the same altitude.

Rex continued to rush through his pre-battle analysis, and after dialing up the zoom on his HUD he could make out a lone form wielding the green beam of light against the blaster bolts. _That's our Jedi, alright._

"What are you two bitching about now?" Bane demanded, clearly preoccupied and irate with Ahsoka's interruption.

"It's him!" she shouted back, mostly to Rex it seemed. "He's on a scaffold along the South of the tower, they've found him!"

There was desperation in her tone that Rex understood all too well; already this operation was shaping up like their last rescue attempt. Cad Bane however seemed to have no such urgency. "Hold chill, I'm going to pull around for a better pass..."

"He'll be _dead_ by then!" Ahsoka protested, her voice almost shrill as she tried to speak above the wind. "We've got to go _now_!"

"You'll do as I say, princess" Bane snarled, just as the _Sleight of Hand_ bucked and began to come about.

Rex had had enough by now. "We've got _seconds_ at most," he countered, growing frustrated and impatient. "Make up your mind, bounty hunter! There's no time for more-"

He broke off as Ahsoka leaped from the ramp, and our of the corner of his eye Rex just saw her begin to fold her arms in on herself before she disappeared into the abyss. Bane's shout of indignation faded into the roar of wind, as Rex engaged his jetpack, released his death grip on the rails, and hurled himself after her.

* * *

><p>If his Master had taught him one thing - and in fact Danielle Mari had taught her apprentice quite a number - it was how to fight, and Derek fully intended to prove his mettle this one last time. As he awaited the clones he remained crouched in readiness, his dominant foot forward while both hands gripped his still-inactive lightsaber in an <em>Ataru<em> opening stance. While riddled with pollutants, the stiff gale at this altitude also had the somewhat refreshing affect of clearing the sweat from his brow and even beneath his shirt; his robe had long since been discarded and left to make its long and inevitable trip to the surface, many kilometers below.

It was a journey he knew he'd be making before long.

But there was no time for anymore musing, not when the clones were at the door and would be bursting out onto the platform any second now. Derek was ready, more than ready. Accepting death was one thing; his last remaining wish was to bring as many of these murderers down with him as possible, by any means available.

The clones were being cautious, slowly unsealing the door, not advancing till they knew where he was. While Derek didn't have experience in creating a Force illusion to mask his he knew he could still influence the minds of these soldiers. He closed his eyes, and drawing on the latent energy he began to send deceptive impressions to the troopers. _All clear. No sign of him yet. Move along._

The effect was subtle and the reaction slow - Derek had already learned to his chagrin that these Imperial Commandos were trained to resist a Mind Trick - but soon the lead troopers began advancing, their weapons leveled as they began to move out onto the scaffold.

_That's it, keep coming,_ Derek urged, rapidly becoming obsessed with how many clones he could draw onto the platform, and into his trap. Intellectuallyhe recognized this as wrong, but couldn't being himself to care. These men had murdered Jedi, an entire Order of people who had done nothing worthy of death. And at the hand of mere clones! It was unthinkable that these laboratory-bred _creatures_ soldiers had destroyed everything he knew, and had even murdered his own Master, without even a shot fired in return.

But most importantly, they had taken Britani from him - or him from her, depending on one's point of view - and that was _unforgivable_. _If this is the Dark Side, so be it. I _will_ have revenge._

And he wouldn't have to wait for it long. The clones were still coming, beginning to approach his hiding place. _Closer... closer..._

_Now!_

His green lightsaber snapped to life just as the clones opened fire. Derek raised a hand, pushing against the first squad of troopers to knock them from the scaffold. Two of the men stumbled, but their fall was arrested by magnetic cables that they had previously affixed to the deck of the platform. Despite the momentary frustration Derek almost smiled, a perverse thrill coursing through him. These beasts had no idea they were only chaining themselves to their own demise.

More troopers joined those already on the platform, forming up and advancing on him in a tight formation. Derek moved to block their fire, retreating towards the far end of the platform, nearest the main support. Their bolts were far more powerful than those of a normal trooper's blaster, and their armor seemed to resist the shots he deflected back at them. Growing ferocious in his resolve, Derek's movements began to become more aggressive, leaping and ducking to counter the increasing rate of fire as more of his foes charged into his trap.

The open deck provided the perfect stage for the acrobatic Form II that he had learned so well from his Master, and Derek soon fell into an exhilarating routine of somersaults and daring charges as the battle raged. _Ataru_ had a partially deserved reputation as a show-off's form, or, among the less mature Padawans, 'the-form-that-killed-Qui-Gon Jinn'. When in fact, for the young, well trained and physically fit, the seemingly flamboyant fighting style could be effective and deadly, against any foe.

And young, well-trained and fit certainly described Derek Sunsetter. Dodging another bolt, he ducked and rolled across the deck, springing upright and leaping right back to where he had started, causing the next volley to fly wild. His lightsaber thrummed a vibrant green through the darkness, meeting the next charges of plasma with precision and force.

A particularly large blast forced him to jump, somersaulting over the wave of shrapnel even as he pushed it from him. Landing in another defensive crouch, he made a sudden lunge for the troopers, severing the heads of two men before being forced back again.

The fallen clones were immediately replaced by two more from within the tower, as he had expected. There were now over fourteen clones on the deck, and no further reinforcements seemed to be forthcoming, though Detek knew there were far more in the tower. It wasn't the massacre he'd hoped for - no number of dead clones could atone for their crime - but it would have to do.

Backflipping into position against the central support, he prepared for the final stroke, that would send him and the troopers into fatal freefall.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka clamped her mouth shut against the wind as she rocketed downward, her lekku pinned against her shoulders from the force of the air. Her sole focus was on the glare of the green lightsaber, as it slashed and sliced through the blackness. Pulling her arms in to increase her speed, she aimed for the opposite end of the platform, hoping to catch the troopers off guard. She could see the dim blue of a jetpack above her, as Rex followed her lead; she made a mental note to apologize later for bailing on him - literally - before warning him of her intent, but to be fair she knew Rex wouldn't have taken too long to catch on.<p>

_Speaking of taking too long..._ Ahsoka steeled herself, as the distance between her and the target melted away. The dark hulk of the tower was speeding past while the platform that hugged its walls rushed towards her. As the distance continued to disappear the once indistinguishable forms of the troopers also became visible, and closer. The landing became imminent, and Ahsoka began to direct her thoughts to the approaching deck, first gently, and then with greater and greater force pushing against the surface.

As she came within ten meters of the platform she pushed with all her mental strength, bringing her descent to a safe rate before gracefully planting herself on the surface, bending her knees to drop into a _Shien_ attack form. As she raised her head to seek out her fellow Jedi her lightsaber flew to her hand almost without a thought. _Snap-hiss._

* * *

><p><em>This is it.<em>

Despite his fury and determination, Derek couldn't help but pause, his lightsaber poised to slice through the main support beam, as a ripple of reluctance threatened his resolve. It could have been expected - death was hardly a pleasant prospect, not when one had as much yet to live for as Derek - but it was certainly a fateful hesitation. The heavy fire drew him back into the fight momentarily, and as he swung and dodged the bolts he finally gathered the strength he needed to strike the fatal blow, if he could only get a moment's reprieve.

He finally got one, a critical break in the fire, something that distracted the clones just long enough for Derek to double back and prepare to sever the support, when he saw something that almost caused him to completely let down his guard.

A second lightsaber appeared put of nowhere, _behind_ the attacking clones.

It was a Jedi weapon, there was no doubt - even the same color as his own - and for a moment Derek wondered whether the clones where wielding some stolen blade, perhaps as a decoy or distraction.

The ensuing dance of the other lightsaber, and the twisting and leaping of the wielder, dispelled any doubts that this was an imposter.

For a moment, Derek was at a loss, as he had literally been in mid-swing to collapse the platform when the new arrival appeared. His mental state was one of near fanaticism, the mind of a desperate and dying man, and it took a moment to bring himself back to a more cool state. But as the clones began to turn, and open fire on his new ally, he finally shook himself of his confusion, rebalanced his blade in hand, and with a shout of fury, charged the now-flanked troopers.

* * *

><p><em>We sure stepped in it this time<em>, Rex thought while steering himself to the platform just behind Ahsoka, who was already in the thick of the fighting. Rex wasted no time, drawing his weapon before he even hit the deck. As her lightsaber thrummed with her strokes, his blaster answered likewise, and the two began tearing into the Commando squad that stood between them and the fugitive Jedi.

Too much was going on for Rex to really process what he was doing. He felt more disconnected than he had on Ryloth, almost emotionally numb as he blasted into the clone force.

Initially he seemed to be unsuccessful even at that, as it seemed his weapon was ineffective or perhaps malfunctioning. After a few moments of battle, as he watched another trooper struggle to his feet after taking what should have been a fatal hit to the gut, Rex realized the trouble.

_Commando armor._ The armor of these clones was far more resilient than anything he'd encountered before; he made a morbid but tactical observation that the only sure means to bring these Imperial Commandos down would be to slice them through, by lightsaber.

That left him a secondary role, occupying and distracting while Ahsoka led the advance. Rex continued blasting, ducking, taking advantage of the cover Ahsoka's weapon provided and periodically sallying out to draw their fire.

The fighting was fierce, and a sense of ominousness began to settle on Rex. Having broke with Cad Bane's original instructions, they were all but trapped on this treacherous scaffold, facing several squads of clone commandos, without a lot of options. Rex scanned their surroundings between volleys of blaster fire, trying to formulate a plan. Perhaps if they could force through to the other Jedi, maybe they could make a break for the doorway that the commandos guarded-

At that moment, a fresh hail of bolts began to rain down from above them. Rex turned to look, gritting his teeth as he sighted several more Commandos several levels higher up, taking aim from the relative safety of

"We got hostiles from above!" Rex shouted into his comm, hoping Ahsoka could hear him over the scream of blasters and the humming of plasma blades.

"Follow me!" she shouted back, swinging her hand towards the troopers, indicating her direction. Then like a a madman - or madwoman - she plunged into the enemy ranks.

* * *

><p>The appearance of another Jedi certainly threw Derek off for a moment, and he wasn't sure at first whether it changed his situation much at all. Certainly the odds of survival would be better with two Jedi, but at this point the clones had the advantage of controlling the only way off of this scaffold, and two Jedi were not going to be anymore effective in breaking their lines than one.<p>

Then a sudden, agitated commotion among the clone ranks caught his eye. The green-blade-wielder was rushing towards him, bringing down several clones as it sliced its way closer. Derek responded in kind, attacking the troopers on his side with new-found ferocity, aiming to prevent them from providing backup to their beleaguered comrades.

Finally, the bearer of the second lightsaber broke through the line, rushing clear past him in a reckless charge. Derick caught a quick glimpse of his fellow Jedi. It was female, humanoid but definitely not Human, and everything was happening so fast he couldn't process it right away. She seemed to be about his height, lithe and agile, and she was _loud_.

Well, seeing that he had been occupied in both intense combat and examining his her at the same time, it wasn't too surprising he hadn't noticed she was shouting at him. "Come on!" she all but screamed as she tore past him, running straight towards the edge. "Come_ on!_"

_Suicide? Or does she had a plan?_ Derek hesitated, running through his options. It wasn't likely his new colleague simply intended to end her own life and wanted company; if she wanted to jump off the tower she just have had a means of escape. This, however posed a new threat: if they were attempting to escape this tower by jumping from the scaffold and being retrieved by a ship, the clones on the scaffold would have a front row seat from which to pick them off.

Even before he'd thought it through Derek knew he had a solution for that dilemma. _Looks like I'll get my revenge, after all,_ he decided as he bolted for the main support beam, leaping and bounding over the bolts. Skidding to a stop, he waved at the Jedi girl as she stood poised on the edge, confuaed and apparently oblivious to the presence of another clone trooper who stood within hand-to-hand striking distance of her.

_Time to kill two nunas with one stone. _With a single, clean stroke, the beam was cut loose from the tower.

There was a moment of ominous silence, as Jedi and clone felt the unnerving sensation of the ground shifting beneath their feet. A few more shots were fired, but as the weakened secondary braces tore from the wall with an ear-splitting shriek, the battle was over in an instant, and total panic and chaos ensued.

Not even sparing a glance at the desperate troopers that were struggling to make for the door as the platform began its fall, Derek bounded towards the edge where the Jedi girl had been standing. She'd already jumped, and without a second's thought he dove after her, leaving the doomed clones to their horrific fate.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka glanced behind her, scowling against the roar of wind as she and Rex sped towards the ground still many kilometers below them. She <em>hadn't<em> expected her fellow Jedi to collapse the entire scaffold, and her stomach turned as she realized his intent; to bring down every one of the clone pursuers in a fatal freefall.

The sight would have sent a chill up her spine, except that her adrenaline was already at a high and combined with the rush of wind her mind couldnt process any more sensations. The platform keened and buckled as it collapsed, breaking apart when it impacted the edge of the next tier down. The clones were thrown loose, flailing as they plunged towards the surface, some of them with broken ascension cables trailing behind them.

Counterintuitive as it might have been, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel sickened and remorseful at the sight of the mens' horrible demise.

But there was no time for such thinking. Derek was behind her, tucking in his arms to accelerate his fall, coming abreast of Ahsoka. The young Jedi appeared aggravated by Rex's presence, and she guessed he didn't realize that _this_ clone was on their side. With a subtle flourish Ahsoka maneuvered herself between the two men, hoping to forestall any confrontation till they were back onboard the _Sleight of Hand._

_On that note..._ It would certainly be an ironic twist of fate if the bounty hunter decided to leave them to rocket to the ground; Ahsoka hadn't exactly followed his orders to the letter, and Bane _had_ threatened to not pick them up. And now that they had a successfully-rescued Jedi rocketing alongside with them, utterly dependent on their shaky agreement with Cad Bane... _This could be really bad._

They still had plenty of altitude left, but it was disappearing fast. Ahsoka brought her arm forward, fist clenched to break the air as she moved her forearm close to her face. With her chin, she activated the main channel.

"Strike team to Bane!" she shouted, her voice seemingly torn from her mouth and swept behind her by the gale. _Come on, Caddy, don't bail on me now._ She could no longer hear her own voice but she continued to try to speak over the wind. "Bane, this is Ahsoka. Come in! _Come in!_"

Her voice growing hoarse, Ahsoka paused to try and lubricate her throat; before she could speak again the communicator's transmission indicator lit up, blinking green in time with Cad Bane's answer. Unfortunately Ahsoka couldn't hear a thing from the device over roar of the wind. _This whole thing could have been planned a bit better, I'll grant._ Hoping Bane could at least get a lock on their location, she shouted back, "Free fall, south side! Could use a lift!"

The comm light blinked a couple times more, and then went dark. Ahsoka inwardly groaned, and would have sighed had she been able to exhale freely against the wind. Her squinting eyes drifted to the lights of the lowest streets, still unimaginably far below. If Bane didn't come through, they had a half hour, maybe a little more, before impact.

_I guess we should at least slow down our fall_, she decided, thinking pragmatically. This time, using the Force, Ahsoka activated her direct channel with Rex. "Rex, slow down!" she all but screamed over the deafening roar, hoping that she'd at least get his attention so he could read her lips. "Slow down!" _Slow down!_

Rex twisted his head, cocking it in a forced nod of acknowledgement. Ahsoka felt just a tinge of envy; a helmet sure would be handy right now, both for communication and for getting a decent breath of air.

Bringing her arms back to her side, Ahsoka worked to stabilize her course, hoping Derek would follow their lead. Summoning all her strength, she stretched out her arms and legs in a spread-eagle position, kicking her legs forward and her torso back, closing her eyes tight as the force of the wind became so intense it was actually painful. The action cut her rate of descent in half within moments, and as her body adjusted to the increased pressure, she managed to open her eyes a fraction, scanning the empty space around her.

Rex was still at her side, to her left, mirroring her position. He rotated his head evenly, also surveying the scene. On every side the walls of the massive towers rushed past, almost resembling busy surface speedways from an aerial vehicle. Ahsoka turned to look to her right, her apprehension mounting.

Derek was _gone_.

* * *

><p><em>Now this is a cruel joke.<em>

He almost wondered if the entire thing had been an imagination, if he had hallucinated the mystery Jedi girl that dropped from the sky. Except, if he had, then the troopers she had cut to the ground must have been in on the illusio, too.

At any rate, one moment she had been there, at his side, her face clenched against the choking wind, with a trooper off her left side - Derek still had no idea what this clone, or clone lookalike, was doing with her - and the next moment she was gone without a trace, as was her armored companion, leaving Derek to continue his journey to oblivion, alone.

It took a moment, but Derek quickly realized what had happened. _Kriffing idiot!_ Derek cursed himself in his head. _She's slowing her descent._ He knew how air drops worked; increasing wind resistance was a tried and true way of gaining more time before hitting the deck. Not wasting another moment, Derek spread his limbs wide, propelling his chest forward to maximize his body's aerodynamic drag. Closing his eyes, he reached out to sense his fellow Jedi; she was above him, as he had guessed, but she was closing the distance. Unable to slow himself down any further, Derek waited as the girl increased her own speed, cutting the gap between them as the group sped dirtward.

_That's... great,_ Derek thought with an exasperated grimace. _The way this is shaping up we'll all make a much bigger splotch than we would have otherwise._

No sooner had he begun to doubt than the roar of sublight engines caused him to nearly tumble out of control. Seemingly out of nowhere, a medium-sized transport ship zoomed past him, no more than thirty meters to his left. The vessel - clearly a smuggler's craft of some kind - dove towards the surface, mirroring their trajectory and pulling ahead of the freefalling trio. The ship then reversed thrusters, bleeding airspeed and coming ever closer as it slowed match their velocity. _Whoever's driving that thing is a dang good skipper._

Flinching as he entered the blast of heated air in the wake of the transport's engines, Derek turned his head to look up, hoping for a cue of some sort. The two spreadeagled forms above him hovered almost stationary relative to him; no doubt they were waiting only for him to get aboard before they followed suit.

And Derek didn't intend to keep them waiting. No stranger to midair maneuvers, he shifted his left shoulder and hip, causing his body to bank and to slip closer to the nearing ship. A side hatch was open, and the faint red from the emergency lights within the cabin was a welcoming sight indeed.

But he still had to get aboard.

Making subtle, precise adjustments to his speed and direction, Derek soon moved abreast of the open port, only meters away from the precious shelter. He braced himself for the final stretch, the vessel seemed almost stationary in its descent, making it trivial to get aboard, but Derek knew that at this speed the slightest error in timing could easily result in only half of him ending up within the ship; not a particularly noble demise.

For all the trepidation and suspense, the actually entry was almost over before he realized it; a simple twitch of his shoulders and he was inside. For a moment be hovered, weightless, before grabbing onto a side rail and anchoring himself. He couldn't see any pilot from here, and the cabin was too dark to get a good look around; other than the emergency lighting the only illumination was the flashing of lights outside the ship as they continued their descent.

With pounding pulse and watering eyes he waited for his rescuers to join him, expelling an audible sigh of relief - it was sure nice to be able to breath out again - as the Jedi girl slipped into into the cabin and grabbed onto another bulkhead for support. Derek's relief became more guarded as the armored trooper followed close behind her; the armor was likely a disguise, but something didn't feel _right_ about this stranger.

Coherent thought fled him for a moment, as the ship lurched upwards, the intertial force hurling all three passengers to the rear of the cabin. Before Derek could even get his bearings, he was assaulted by crates and bags, duraplast cups and other debris that pinned themselves to his body like darts. One particularly heavy item struck his leg, and Derek thought he caught a glimpse of a spare power pack. _That's going to leave a mark._

Trying move at this point would make matters worse, so Derek held himself still, waiting out the crushing G-forces as the ship swooped out of its dive. It was over in a matter of seconds, after which he felt the weight on his chest lift and his body accustom itself to the new pressure as the ship ascended. The debris and other items soon fell away, released from their inertial grip, and as the ship began to level off Derek finally managed to extricate himself from the debris.

As he did so, exhausted and charged from the adrenaline rush still wearing off, Derek took a moment to absorb what had happened. He had truly believed it was all over for him, and to be snatched from death now was almost more shocking than exhilarating.

But as the reality set in, he felt a welling of gratitude and even _joy_ at the improbable prospects. He had been given another chance at life, another chance at being the Jedi his Master had wanted him to be. He had been given another chance to keep his promise to Britani, to find his dearly missed friend.

For a moment all he could do was lean against the bulkhead and close his eyes, thankful beyond words to his unknown rescuers and perhaps the Force itself for this inconceivable turn of events.

Opening his eyes, expecting to find his fellow Jedi inquiring as to his condition, he instead found himself staring at the tall and lanky form of what was certainly _not_ a Jedi.

Dark blue skin, a grim brown and black coat and spacer's trousers, twin blasters at the sides, and wearing a massive wide-brimmed hat that shaded a pair of deep red eyes. The alien being stood at the front of the cabin, regarding at him with the look of a hunter sizing up his latest catch. Derek knew he had seem this hatted... _creature_ before - whether in person or not, he didn't recall - but he couldn't find the name.

The being shot him a twisted grin, a smile that was far more chilling than not, and Derek wondered whether he had expressed his gratitude a bit too soon.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 716/12)_

_Just the usual updates and cleanup - I'll freely admit that this chapter (and many others) don't quite measure up to my own "standards" now, but that's to be expected - I'm trying to restrict my edits to character changes and better flow. _

_Thanks for reading, and if you don't mind... review? :)_


	25. Paranoia

Chapter Twenty Four

**_Paranoia_**

* * *

><p><em>The Sleight of Hand, in atmosphere over Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 14 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66<em>

* * *

><p><em>That could have gone a whole lot worse,<em> Ahsoka decided as she pulled her arms free from a tangle of power cables, still feeling queezy from the hard pull-out. Nausea and maybe a bit of oxygen deprivation combined to make her brain felt like it was spinning aimlessly between her montrals, and for a moment she thought she might black out.

Despite the chaotic aftermath, things _could_ have indeed gone much worse, and as soon as she could think straight again Ahsoka was mentally rushing to catch up with what had happened in the past few seconds. She needed to check on Rex right away, and Bane was probably going to be _really_ peeved at her for scrapping his plans.

But the concern that quickly overruled all others was for her fellow Jedi Padawan, and for an instant Ahsoka felt overwhelmed at the realization.

_We did it. We've finally done it._

It was a small victory, perhaps insignificant when compared to the thousands for whom there had been no rescue. But it _was_ a victory, their first successful strike back against the Empire.

_Now to find the poor guy in this mess..._ Ahsoka thought as she searched the dark cabin, her vision still blurred from the freefall. She took just a moment to recall his name, and kept her voice gentle as she called him. "Derek?"

In a moment she spotted him from across the cabin, his figure dark more from the lack of light than the hue of his skin. He was standing, legs still bent as though he has just risen to his feet. All in all the young Human was about the size she would have had expected, average height for a human, with a dark complexion though not as deep as a Korunnai like Master Windu. His near-shoulder length hair was dark black, and his was capped with standard Republic-marked shoulder caps and gauntlets.

He looked startled, even alarmed, perhaps by her voice but most likely from the shock of it all. His gaze jumped around the cabin almost at random, and though his dark brown eyes settled upon her for a moment, he just as quickly looked away without acknowledgment. Ahsoka knew Humans didn't see in the dark as well as she, and it was clear Derek was, understandably, a bit jumpy.

Taking a slow step towards him, she called out his name again, still speaking gently - Ahsoka knew all-too-well how fragile one could be emotionally after such a traumatizing experience. "Derek," she said, "it's okay, you're safe now-"

"So _you_ say!" the young Jedi suddenly snapped, drawing his lightsaber and falling into a defensive stance. His eyes flashed as they swept about the cabin. "Show yourselves, all of you!"

Startled by the outburst, Ahsoka drew back, and her hand instinctively falling to her own weapon. Fortunately, this time she thought better than to fall other impulse. _No, we definitely don't need that. He's paranoid, and he has every reason to be. He just needs to know he's safe here._

"Derek!" she raised her voice, holding out her empty hands in a gesture of appeal, "Derek, please, it's okay! I'm a Jedi just like you-"

Derek didn't give her so much as a glance before he cut her off. "I don't know what _you_ are, but _that_ thing is no Jedi!"

It took a moment for her to process what the panicked Jedi was referring to, but as she followed his gaze to the end of the cabin, barely illuminated in the green wash from his lightsaber, Ahsoka saw the trouble.

Two and half meters of Durosian bounty hunter trouble, to be specific.

_Kriff. This just got a whole lot more fun._

"Okay Derek," Ahsoka began again, speaking diplomatically as she stepped closer to him, empty hands still outstretched. "I understand what you're thinking. Calm down, everything's under control. Let me explain-"

"Oh, you _will_ explain," Derek growled back. "Don't underestimate me, I've got nothing to lose here." His breath was coming fast, and it was clear he meant business when it came to making threats. "One wrong move be any of you and I'll have this ship sliced right through-"

"You'll do no such thing, _Jedi_," Bane countered, suddenly stepping out from the shadows with both hands on his pistols. "This here's private property, and I won't tolerate any modifications."

Ahsoka was already alarmed, and if Rex and Bane's interactions were any indication, Derek wasn't likely to be appeased by any explanation the bounty hunter provided. "Bane," she whispered, hoping to diffuse things, "let me talk to him-"

"Bane?" Derek exclaimed, disbelief and disgust written on his face as he brandished his weapon. "_Cad_ _Bane_?"

"The one and only," Bane drawled in response.

"Derek, it's not what you think, please listen!" Ahsoka pleaded, praying that Bane would just shut his mouth for a moment.

The human Jedi backed into the rear corner of the cabin, his eyes blazing as his gaze alternated between Bane and Ahsoka. "I didn't come this far to be sold back to the Empire," he growled, "If you have an explanation I'd suggest you come clean about it, now."

_Which happens to be what I've been trying to do all along, hero boy._ "Okay, Derek," she began, trying to hold her composure. "We-"

"Wait a minute," Derek interrupted, glaring at her. "How do you know my name anyway? Who are you?"

_So much for listening to the explanation._ "My name is Ahsoka Tano, I was Padawan to Master Anakin Skywalker-"

"Skywalker!" Derek spat, scowling fiercely, the aura of anger swelling and causing Ahsoka to flinch. "You're _Skywalker's_ apprentice!"

_Genius. That's what I just said._ Despite being taken aback at his vehemence, Ahsoka couldn't resist a comeback. "Wow. How'd you figure that out, hero boy?"

"Don't play games with me, _Tano_!" Derek seethed. "_If_ that's even who you really are, your Master betrayed us all! Your Force-damned 'Chosen One' turned and destroyed the Jedi! He led the attack on the Temple!"

Every word was laced with disgust and derision, as Derek's voice rose. "Your _Master_ destroyed everything he was sworn to protect, and why should I trust _you_ now? Why should I believe you're not a traitor like him?"

* * *

><p>If Ahsoka Tano was deceiving him, she must have been lying to herself as well.<p>

As Derek spoke his challenge through gritted teeth, he expected the alleged Padawan to respond defensively, and probably attempt to reason further with him.

Instead, the young Togruta stumbled backwards, her eyes wide with horror, silently mouthing, _No... no... no..._

At first her reaction did nothing to quell Derek's suspicion. Displays of shock proved nothing at all. Besides, how could anyone possibly be unaware of Skywalker's betrayal, let alone his own apprentice?

But Derek _was_ a Jedi, and he had ways of seeing through trickery. His weapon still drawn, and keeping a watchful eye on the bounty hunter, Derek reached through the Force, attempting to feel for Ahsoka's presence and, if possible, her true emotions.

He didn't have to try hard. Instead of resisting or blocking his intrusion as he would have expected, Ahsoka seemed to give way completely, letting her mental walls collapse. In the space of a single breath, Derek was inundated with a torrent of emotion that nearly caused him to cry out in reflexive empathy.

_Pain_. Ahsoka Tano - and there was no doubt in his mind now that the young Togruta was exactly who she claimed to be- was under intense, withering pain, an overwhelming cascade of regret, of loss, sorrow, and strongest of all _guilt_. Steeling himself, Derek allowed her grief to wash over him, and realized how identical it was to his own after the death of his Master. He knew exactly what she was feeling, and it wasn't fake. It _couldn't_ be.

But even more potent than her sorrow was the sense of _guilt_. Even her grief was self-flagellating, as though she blamed herself for Skywalker's treachery. This was a pain entirely foreign to Derek; as horrible as losing his Master was, she would always be remembered by him as a hero, a friend, a loved and caring mentor.

Ahsoka Tano had no such comfort. However improbable, it was clear that she had had no idea what depths her famed Master had sunk to.

Somewhat taken aback by the realization, Derek immediately felt regret over his outburst. Taking a breath, he extinguished his lightsaber, still watching Cad Bane's shadowy visage out of the corner of his eye. He still needed an explanation for the criminal's presence, but that could wait. He stepped closer to his fellow Padawan, pausing only when he made out the form of the armor-clad figure he had seen during their escape. He took a moment to examine the stranger; he was no Jedi, but surely he wasn't a clone, either.

He _couldn't_ be. A clone trooper wouldn't be associated with criminals and fugitives, it was completely against their programming. And a clone certainly wouldn't wrap an arm around a grieving Jedi, pulling her close to himself and radiating rather _intense_ feelings of protectiveness and concern and... another strain of emotion, one so strong and unsettling that Derek shut it from his mind.

Whatever that man was, he couldn't possibly be a clone trooper. The conclusion was a relieving one.

The armored figure seem to glower at Derek through his helmet, but didn't say a word. _Well, he can't have a problem with an apology,_ Derek decided. Forcing back his unease, he stepped up to Padawan Tano, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"Your Master betrayed us! ...destroyed the Jedi! ...led the attack on the Temple! ... destroyed everything he was sworn to protect!"<em>

The venom and spite in the words didn't faze her; what caused Ahsoka to stagger and gasp was Derek's unwitting confirmation of her worst nightmare, or at least her freshest one. _It's true. He joined the Chancellor. He betrayed us. He betrayed me._

Ahsoka had already half-expected to find that her Master had betrayed the Republic; it had fit the few clues they did have far too well. But her prior suspicion did nothing to ease the heartwrenching sorrow at the confirmation.

As she staggered away from Derek, she almost immediately felt the Rex come behind her, his armored figure like a wall at her back She leaned against him for support, breathing heavily and trying to let the shock blow over. After a moment, she felt his arm wrap across her shoulders and pull her close. It was a gesture that a few moments so might have caused of them to blush and withdraw; now, it was a lifeline, a bulwark in every sense of the word. Ahsoka _needed_ Rex now, there was no denying that.

But she couldn't afford to remain like this for long. The presence of a stranger - not to mention Cad Bane still lurking in the shadows - was enough to keep her from shedding tears, so Ahsoka simply leaned and shivered against the strong figure behind her. She could feel Derek's presence reaching for her as he tried to read her emotions through the Force, and she let him do so freely, too stricken to care or resist his inspection of her expressed feelings; it wasn't like he couldn't see how devastated she was anyway.

Unexpectedly, her lack of resistence seemed to affect her fellow Jedi, who after a brief hesitation sheathed his lightsaber. When he approached again the anger and mistrust in his face all but vanished, and his eyes were softened in with seemed to be genuine empathy.

Derek stopped when he came within arms reach. Ahsoka could feel Rex grow tense, but it was clear there was no ill-will left in the Human Jedi. Moments later, Derek's hand was on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his voice hoarse from shouting. "I didn't realize... that you didn't know."

The remorse in his voice was as clear as was the compassion in his eyes, and Ahsoka knew that despite their rough introduction, Derek Sunsetter was someone she could work with. She nodded in response, and reached behind to squeeze Rex's unoccupied hand reassuringly. "No, it's fine, I..." she answered Derek, swallowing as she tried to regain her composure. "We'll... we'll have to talk about it later."

Finally forcing back her emotion, she looked up at the taller Jedi with a small smile. "Sorry for the confusion. I guess I'm a pretty lousy hostess, aren't I?"

Derek seemed quick to reciprocate the lighthearted change of pace. "The welcome party was grand, so I'll excuse the condition of your ride." As he spoke he glanced quizzically around the chaotic jumble of supplies and gear strewn about the cabin.

The good-natured demeanor vanished entirely however as Derek's gaze rested upon the shadowy form of Cad Bane, who still stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, watching the interaction.

_I guess I need to explain that part, still_. Ahsoka turned towards the bounty hunter, almost unconsciously shrugging off Rex's arm as she did so and trying to keep from feeling bereft as he stepped away. Shaking away the strange feeling, she approached Bane.

"I'll need a moment without you around," she addressed the bounty hunter, her tone even and her eyes narrowed. "There's some things I need to talk about that don't involve you. I'm sure you can find something to do."

It was perhaps her boldest assertion ever, and for a moment Ahsoka felt real trepidation that it might backfire on her; at the same time, if Cad Bane had limits, it would be good to find out where they were. Besides, if they really were 'associates' like Bane suggested, then the bounty hunter should be deferring to them once in a while, not just the other way around.

"I think I'll need a moment with _you_, princess," Bane replied, his voice even and cold. "I seem to recall telling somebody to stay _put_, and they didn't do so well following directions, did they."

_Might as well go for broke._ Gathering up her nerve, Ahsoka stepped towards him and drew herself to full height; while she wasn't much shorter than the Duros, some of that height was in her montrals, and she was still forced to look up to meet his eyes. Despite the mismatch, she put as much confidence and swagger into her words as she knew. "Oh, you'll learn that not following orders is just one of my better attributes," she retorted, folding her arms in such a way that her chest was emphasized . "But surely you of all people, _Caddy_, would agree you can never argue with results?"

Ahsoka batted her eyelashes as she spoke the newly-learned nickname, trying not to feel like a flirt - _that_ idea was sickening - but hoping to come across as confident as she could.

Her effort was rewarded, although something about Bane's smirk mass her wonder whether he saw through her act. "Fine then. Take your pretty sweet time with your boys." He turned towards the cockpit door. "Oh, and sweetheart," he spun on his heels, giving a mock salute with a tip of his hat, "These walls are thin. Try to be discrete."

With that pinch of innuendo as a farewell, Cad Bane disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Despite his confusion and suspicion, Derek couldn't help but be in awe as Padawan Tano all but ordered the fearsome bounty hunter called Cad Bane out of the cabin of his own ship. Certainly he'd heard that Master Skywalker's apprentice was a bit sassy, but this was more than the work of a brash teenager. While Bane didn't appear to be intimidated by the young Padawan by a long shot, he clearly seemed to harbor <em>some<em> degree of respect for her.

As Bane disappeared down the corridor, Ahsoka turned Derek again, grimacing as she met his incredulous state. "Sorry about all that, he can be a bit... distasteful."

"Why are you even with him?" Derek pressed. "What is he after? How'd you find me, anyway? What's going on?"

Suddenly the ship jolted as it to ascend from the low cruising altitude they'd been holding till now. The three passengers quickly moved to grab for support, and Ahsoka motioned to the floor. "Maybe we should sit?"

Derek nodded his assent; soon the flightpath stabilized and he followed her as she used the Force to clear some of the debris from a pair of benches. "Sorry about the clutter," she said as she finished. "I guess the ride in was a bit rough."

Derek shrugged and moved to take a seat. Ahsoka sat on the bench across from him, and the armored man moved to sit beside Tano. Derek examined the stranger warily; while the armor was clearly standard clone trooper kit, the helmet was of a more traditional Mandalorian design, with more sweeping lines in the visor and a distinc crest along the top, giving him a very menacing appearance.

"Sorry it's not more comfortable," Ahsoka said, apparently mistaking his uneasy shifting for discomfort.

"That's the least of my worries," Derek answered, crossing his legs and regarding her expectantly.

"Trust me, I know what you mean," Ahsoka murmured, before growing thoughtful, as though considering her words. Derek took a moment to look her over, the emergency light mounted directly above them illuminating her petite figure just enough to make out her face.

Even in the red light, it was easy to discern her vivid orange skin and white facial markings. Her lekku were striped white and blue, sweeping up to merge with her the arcs of her montrals. Her features were sharp and cunning, and yet she had a very empathetic compare; there was no denying that she was attractive by many standards, though she hardly compared with the Britani's flawless complexion, shimmering blonde hair and emerald green eyes...

A pang struck him, and Derek forced himself to focus on his new colleague; she was still silent, so he took a moment to examine her field kit. She wore a black fitted jumpsuit, her boots and gauntlets also the same color, and a conspicuous wristcom - almost a gauntlet, rather - was strapped across her forearm. Derek noted the armored man sitting on her left also wore such a comm, in place of his left vambrace.

Absoka's amused voice shook him from his inspection. "Still with me, Derek?" she asked, with a smirk, waving her hand in an 'up here' motion.

Coughing to mask his embarrassment, Derek nodded quickly. "Sorry, zoned out there... Padawan Tano?"

"Just Ahsoka."

"Got it," Derek answered with another nod.

Ahsoka took a deep breath before continuing. "You're probably mostly wondering about Bane, right?"

"Among other things."

"Right, well, you probably won't believe this, but we're working for him."

"That's not exactly a very reassuring statement," Derek interrupted. "Exactly _why_ are you working for Cad Bane?

"Well, as you should be able to tell by now, _we_ are trying to find and rescue surviving Jedi, like yourself. It's more complicated than that, though," Ahsoka added quickly. "I know, it sounds crazy - actually, it _is_ - but there's more to it. You know Cad Bane was with the Separatists during the -"

"I _know_ what Cad Bane did during the war, Ahsoka, who doesn't?" Derek interrupted, not at all impressed with her tale so far. "He's a ruthless pirate and cost the Republic and the Jedi a lot of blood and treasure. That's hardly a reason to trust him!"

"Maybe if you'd let me _talk_ I could finish my explanation!" Ahsoka shot back. Derek sighed, but nodded with a half-apologetic grimace, and she continued.

"I'm not going to vouch for anything Bane did in the past, _obviously_. I know better than anyone what the sleemo is capable of. But in case you didn't notice, there's been a change of the guard, and now for all intents and purposes Jedi like you and me are outlaws as much as him. Which means," Ahsoka lowered her voice, "that the closest thing we've got to allies is going to be our fellow criminals."

Derek was speechless, unsure of how to respond, which was so much the better as Ahsoka hastened to add, "I'm not saying we're going to turn to a life of crime, mind you. But we have to face the fact that we _are_ criminals by virtue of being alive, apparently. You might say adversity makes odd bedfellows... metaphorically speaking," she added quickly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Thankfully."

Ahsoka grimaced, but went on. "So the end deal is this: Cad Bane offered us shelter and some other perks. We agreed to partner with him in his normal... business, and in return he's agreed to help us track down survivors before the Imperials get to them."

"So he can turn them in to the nearest Imperial agent?" Derek scoffed. "That's not even a good joke, you can't tell me you've fallen for that!"

"Let me try and make it a bit more amusing for you, then," Ahsoka snorted on response. "Just so you know, you're not a prisoner here, so nobody's turning you in. I'd hope you'd hear me out and consider joining our effort, but that's your call. As far as Bane goes, I trust him about as much as I'd trust a Jawa mechanic. Could he turn us in down the road? Of course he could! So could any other outlaw he partners with; that'd why we have to be alert and watching our backs at all times. That's just how it is, now."

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but Ahsoka was already continuing, and growing more earnest as she did so. "I don't have a choice, Derek. We don't even have a ship, we don't have any means of contacting anybody, and we don't have access to any intel. I'll admit it, I'm desperate. These are desperate times, and I'll do whatever it takes to..."

"To _what_?" Derek pressed as Ahsoka hesitated, his eyes narrowed. Clearly his fellow Padawan had no idea what odds she was futilely trying to take on. "What exactly do you plan to accomplish? What do you think you'll be able to do that the entire Jedi Order failed to do?"

Instead of back down, Ahsoka seemed to grow more emphatic with his challenge. "Maybe it's different for you, Derek," she answered, her voice dark. "Maybe you'd be perfectly fine hiding out somewhere. I _can't_. I know the risk. But I'm a Jedi, I have to do _something_, and I'm more than willing to die trying."

Derek felt indignation building within him at her subtle rebuke, but to be honest, 'doing something' _hadn't_ been a concern of his, at least not the sort Ahsoka had in mind. Beyond escaping the Imperials, and being reunited with Britani, he really hadn't planned that far out.

Ahsoka had pricked his conscience just a little too sharply, however, and Derek tried to brush it off. "We'd do better service by staying alive, than by trying to be heroes, Ahsoka," he tried to reason. "There's nothing so few of us can do-"

"Have you always been this _dense_?" Ahsoka interrupted angrily. "Look at yourself! _That's_ what we can do! We can help preserve whatever's left of the Order!"

She stopped suddenly, her breath coming fast as she attempted to calm herself. Derek withheld any response - an overstatement as he wasn't sure he _had_ one just yet - as both Jedi took a moment to regain their composure.

Ahsoka was the first to break the silence. "Derek," she asked carefully,"you can't tell me there's no one you want to find, that there isn't one person you'd risk everything to save, can you?"

Derek felt his face begin to flush, and he was thankful for the darkness that would hopefully mask his reaction. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

Ahsoka must have seen right through him, because her thoughtful expression quickly became one of triumph. "Come on, who is she?" she asked, a wry smile teasing her lips.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Derek retorted, trying without success to keep from blushing furiously. "What makes you think there is a 'she, anyway?"

That was probably the wrong question to ask, as Ahsoka's mischievous smile only grew wider. "You weren't hiding it very well. I could sense you comparing _me_ to somebody earlier, and then you glow as red as Mustafar when I ask the question." Her smile disappeared, and she pressed him again. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make light of it, but it's true, right?"

With a defeated sigh, Derek nodded. Ahsoka leaned in towards him, reaching to rest a hand on his shoulder. "We could help you find her, you know."

_That's most certainly not a topic I want to discuss right now._ Mostly looking to change the subject, Derek furrowed his brow, and eyed the armored man sitting across from him, and beside Ahsoka. "Us?"

Ahsoka's reaction to _that_ question was interesting, to say the least. Even in the dark Derek saw the subtle blushing along the crest of yer montrals, and her lekku twitched against her shoulders in agitation. The fact that her face remained impassive only accentuated her more instinctive response, and Derek had a feeling Ahsoka would leave his own... 'attachment issues' alone, for now.

"Yes. Us." Ahsoka's gaze dropped to the floor, and she was silent for a moment. "Rex is with me," she said, an odd inflection in her voice that Derek couldn't quite interpret.

But the name sent an spike of alarm through him. _Rex._ Why did that name sound so... familiar?

"He saved my life, after the order went out," Ahsoka continued.

Derek's pulse began to quicken. _Rex._ It wasn't just an odd name; it sounded suspiciously like a nickname for a-

"He was our Captain, in the 501st,"

_Captain._ Clone _captain!_

"We were-"

Derek bolted upright, his lightsaber igniting almost before it reached his hand. He gripped the hilt tightly, ready with one strike to take the head off of the helmeted figure.

"Get that helmet off! _Now_!"

* * *

><p>Rex wasn't caught entirely off guard by Sunsetter's sudden panic attack. He had seen it coming for a while, first in the narrow glances the Jedi cast at his armor, and the overall bearing of suspicion that the young man had about him. During the entire discussion, from the unbelievable revelation of General Skywalker's betrayal to the topic of Cad Bane's motives, Rex had discerned that the young man had no idea who - or <em>what<em>, father - Rex himself was, and

"I said _now_, you-"

"Derek!" Ahsoka shouted, springing to her feet just as Rex stood up. "Calm down!" she whispered throatily. "He's-"

"Get behind me!" the other Jedi snapped back at her, his lightsaber only a short swing away from Rex's head. "Helmet off, now!"

While Rex knew Sunsetter's anger was directed towards him, he wasn't about to allow the hyperactive Jedi to harm Ahsoka in the process.

"Get away from her," Rex ordered, his voice low and his blaster gripped firmly in both hands. "Get away from her first, and I'll take off the bucket."

Sunsetter seemed to grow yet more agitated at Rex's voice, if that were possible, but made no move to place distance between himself and the younger Jedi. In fact, it looked as though he was fully intending to try and come between Ahsoka and Rex himself.

And there was no way Rex was letting _that_ happen.

"Derek!" Ahsoka shouted, this time slamming her shoulder into the angry Jedi and coming dangerously close to his plasma blade. "Snap out of this! Put it down!"

"Not till he gets that damn helmet _off_!" Sunsetter snapped, before turning halfway and forcing Ahsoka backwards with a shove from his shoulder.

_That_ was too much. Regardless of who initiated the contact, physically assaulting _Ahsoka_ was crossing the line, no question about it.

Angling his body beneath the plane of the lightsaber, Rex charged between the two Jedi, causing Ahsoka to stumble backwards, and Sunsetter to strike. The blade thrummed as it swung - and missed.

Rex saw his chance. Ducking his head, he face planted the Jedi against his helmet; as Sunsetter reeled, Rex caught his knee with his boot and pulling the Jedi's leg out from under him. Sunsetter stumbled backwards, having lost his balance, and a single body-slam sent him tumbling to the floor. Rex set his blaster rifle for stun, and took aim.

He wasn't quite fast enough.

In a blur of motion, Jedi Sunsetter had propelled himself from the deck, his lightsaber arching above his head as he lunged for Rex, whose vision was lost in a blinding green glare. He felt the heat as the plasma beam came within inches of his still-helmeted face.

Suddenly an unseen hand shoved him backwards. Rex caught himself against a nearby bulkhead, nauseated from the abrupt movements. Shaking his head in a daze, he could see a second green blade crossing Sunsetter's weapon.

Thats when Rex was finally aware of Ahsoka standing beside him, with one arm stretched protectively over his chest, and the other holding her lightsaber in a tense blade lock with the second.

"You sure know how to thank a man who saved your life, hero boy." She scowled as she spoke, her voice lowered and her eyes flashing.

Sunsetter looked like he was about to explode in fury. His arms were trembling, and sweat glinted off of his dark skin in the glow of the green blades. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the sound of a blaster cocking, followed by a gravely and all too familiar voice, caused them all to freeze.

"Can't I leave you kids alone for five Standard minutes?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 716/12)_

_Some fairly major changes to Derek and Ahsoka's conversation, mostly to account for the updates to Bane's tale to Ahsoka in chapter... 13 (I think). :P Beyond that, the normal characterization updates, bla bla bla. _

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	26. Suspicion

Chapter Twenty Five

**_Suspicion_**

* * *

><p><em>The Sleight of Hand, in atmosphere over Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 14 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66<em>

* * *

><p>"Set a course for the Corellian Sector, the Kylix motel. We have some time to kill."<p>

Todo mumbled something affirmative, and Bane settled into the jumpseat just aft of the Hand's cockpit, an orange wash of light from the small viewport tinting his cold blue face. The _Hand_ was crushing just above the atmosphere, and above the hazy smog layer that blanketed most of the industrial hemisphere was broken only by the spiderly fingers of factory complexes and abandoned space port towers. The dim yellow sphere of Y'Toub, the ancient star that was the closest thing to a sun in the Hutt system, cast a faint golden glow through the haze of the upper atmosphere, despite being half blocked by Nar Shadda's mother planet of Nal Hutta.

It was a world of perhaps the most likeminded sentients in existence c and he disliked it mostly for that. If there was one thing Cad Bane would never choose to do, it was dealing with anyone like himself. There was only room for one Cad Bane in the galaxy.

Flipping open a wall-mounted console, Bane began keying in an entry into the ship's log, while mulling over the latest developments.

There was much to take note of.

The Jedi Togruta was becoming a bit more confident – and bratty – than he had expected, but that was to her credit. Of course it did not come as a surprise to Bane, either. Ever since she rushed him aboard that Separatist command ship, he knew that Skywalker's little wannabe was a bit on the cocky side. Of course, the Jedi also inherited her type's lack of the pragmatism that would otherwise have made such cockiness a worthwhile attribute.

But the character deficiencies of an overly-idealistic Jedi pup were hardly a concern of Bane's, other than where they served to further his aim. And the overgrown youngling scored well on that count. He already knew that she was compassionate beyond recovery; her appeals to her Master to leave her to be crushed and flashfrozen in space, rather than open a simple holocron, was proof enough of that.

Bane was banking – in more ways than one – on that quirk of hers. That, and her little hero-complex, which she had also demonstrated during the holocron fiasco.

Age and the hardships of war had tarnished both of these traits to a degree. But they were still there regardless, and they made the Jedi they called Ahsoka Tano a prime instrument around which to structure his operations. She was already naive enough to believe she could ever mount a resistance against the Empire; nothing needed to be done there. All she needed was a little push.

And Cad Bane was good at pushing.

Saving his log entry, Bane switched to the comm profile, taking a moment to tap out a message to one of his contacts at Smuggler's Moon. According to traffic reports, Imperial vessels had been sighted coming out of hyperspace over the Western hemisphere, reinforcements no doubt to the search team that his little flock had already encountered. A blockade would be in place for some time, while the Imperial brass tried to figure out what had hit them. Of course, seeing that the good citizens of Nar Shadda would not take kindly to any gunslinger lacking a death warrant in at least two systems, the operation could become… messy.

Given the top-of-the-line cloaking technology - damn, that gear was expensive - the _Hand_ could probably make it past any patrols, but there was no point risking anything, not when Bane owned a perfectly good safehouse where they could wait out the party. He had some routine transactions to complete, and some research to conduct, so the time would be well-spent.

"Todo!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Use the entrance in the alley behind the Orange Lady, and engage the aural dampeners – I don't want to announce our arrival."

The droid responded affirmatively, and began the descent. Unusual. The tincan had been less bitchy, of late. Bane made a mental note to check on Todo's programming; he'd hate to have to flush out a virus.

The comm queue refreshed, and all messages reported as sent. Closing the comlink, Bane replaced the console and reached into a hidden conservator under the small desk, retrieving a chilled flask of Cassandran brandy. He briefly considered passing out a drink to the kids in the back, but decided against it. Their new find was far too suspicious already – to a dangerous degree, in fact – and it would be best to wait and see if the _trusting_ Ahsoka Tano would be able bring him around.

Ironicly enough, Bane was counting on it.

He slouched back into the seat, lost in thought. Tano hadn't been all that hard to quantify, nor too difficult to ease into what she thought was her new self-appointed role. She wasn't stupid, per say, but she was predictable. Derek Sunsetter – while Bane hadn't yet had a chance to fully analyze his personality – looked to be much more work.

The promise of an opportunity for revenge, or at least a chance to find and save more of her own kind, had been enough to keep Tano in line, for now.

How was Bane to convince Sunsetter – or any other, more leery Jedi – to do the same?

Downing nearly half the bottle in a long swig, Bane mulled over his options as he swirled the cold, bitter - but so _sophisticated_ - liquid around in his mouth. He had already thought this scenario through, of course, and had several contingency plans in hand. But something about Tano's behavior had planted a new - and much more satisfyingly insidious – idea, in his mind.

He had already played to her compassion for her fellow Jedi.

Perhaps she could also be made to feel a little compassion for an old, lonely space pirate, who was trying to reach some sort of redemption for his past sins.

He grinned at the thought. Yes, that would be an act Ahsoka Tano would buy, if ever there was one. It was a long shot, admittedly, but then again, there was little to lose in either case. It would be a tall order, to expect any other Jedi to even give a second thought to a bounty hunter's profession of goodwill. But Tano may well be an exception, like she was in so many other ways. And in a galaxy where 'good' had gone overwhelmingly out of style, could she resist the titillation of good overcoming evil in an old enemy?

Maybe she could, but he had a hunch that she wouldn't.

And Cad Bane's hunches were rarely mistaken. Nor were there many limits to his deceptive qualities. Yes, this scheme was dastardly enough; worthy of the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Suddenly, shouts began to echo down the corridor towards the passenger cabin. Bane ignored it for a moment. With two males and only one girl in the room something was bound to blow up at some point.

But his experienced ears were keenly attuned to the hiss of a lightsaber igniting.

The tinge of amusement at the idea of a Jedi and clone dueling over a female disappeared quickly, and Bane's deep red eyes narrowed. Those kids were an investment, and he couldn't afford to have them hacking each other to pieces before they'd had a chance to be useful.

The sounds of fighting became more intense. Bolting upright, Bane drew both of his cherished LL–30s from their holsters, set the weapons for stun, and sprinted down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka would have felt embarrassed had the situation been a bit less lethal. She was practically sandwiched between Rex and Derek, her lightsaber crossed with the latter's blade, and the former's blaster digging into her side. Even with every ounce of her strength she couldn't single handedly hold back Derek's blade, forcing her to brace herself against Rex's breastplate.<p>

Just when she was sure things couldn't get any worse, Cad Bane had burst into the cabin, his pistols drawn.

_This is going to get awkward._

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but men don't like to share."

_Ha, ha,_ Ahsoka thought, trying to calm herself as best she could given the circumstances. Ignoring Bane's obligatory innuendo, she responded as evenly as possible, while willing Derek to put his lightsaber away. "Nothing to see here, Caddy, I've got this all under control." She tried to mask her exertion with . "Our guest," she glared at Derek from between the blades, "just has some anger-management issues."

Bane snorted. "Sticking' it to the new guy, aren't we?"

"Works every time," Ahsoka quipped, before whispering to Derek between clenched teeth, "Put it away. _Now_."

Her fellow Jedi was still glaring daggers at both Rex and Bane, sweat beading on his face and his eyes wide with fear and anger. After a moment, he stepped back, deactivating his weapon and replacing it. Ahsoka followed suite, and the two Jedi stared at each other with unease, alternating their gaze with between Rex, Bane, and each other.

Finally the bounty hunter broke the silence. "I don't give a rancor's tooth what you two are fighting over, but if you want to retain use of your primary limbs I suggest you behave yourselves."

_Just what we needed. Cad Bane for a referee._ Realizing she needed to get back in control, and fast, Ahsoka brushed herself off, answering as flippantly as she could manage, "Cool it Bane, we were just hashing out some 'details'." She didn't even meet Derek's gaze as she went on. "Mr. Sunsetter here is going to be joining us, while we track down a friend of his."

Derek gasped at her pronouncement, but Ahsoka pushed on, directing her words to Bane. "Once we find her, though, he's going to head out and explore the great big galaxy by himself. We don't have a problem with that, do we Caddy?" She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms and analyzing Bane's reaction.

A flicker of annoyance emanated from him, followed by a cold, calculating stare. But he answered with little delay. "Makes no difference to me," he muttered, clearly not trying to convey any interest or concern.

Ahsoka regarded Bane thoughtfully for a moment. Something about his annoyance was deeper than that of her use of the nickname. And there was a hint of… something, when he answered her statement. He doesn't seem like he wants to stop us from leaving, but he's definitely not happy about it. Tucking that observation in the back of her mind, she nodded her approval. "That's all, thanks for the help." She waved her hand in 'shoo' motion.

In retrospect Ahsoka probably could have guessed that the bounty hunter would have had enough of being ordered around by now, but she couldn't help but feel a bit deflated when he countered, "Mighty kind offer, youngling. But this is my ship, and it's my responsibility to see that it's passengers are taken good care of." He holstered the pistols, before crossing his arms. "Seems I can't count on you to do that in my absence, doesn't it?"

Ahsoka frowned, and tried not to sigh. It was so _frustrating_, after having gone through the trouble of getting Bane to give them some privacy, to lose it because of the rashness of a paranoid young man. _I'm going to give that hero boy a piece of my mind when we're through with this._

She took a moment to consider her words. Having to deal with Derek's suspicion of Bane and Rex at the same time was all but impossible, she knew. It was just too much to take in. And doing it all now, aboard the _Sleight of Hand_, wasn't practical anyway. They all needed a moment to cool off. I need to talk to him about these things, one at a time.

Fighting the urge to bite her lip, she again stepped up to Bane; despite her best efforts, her confidence was wavering, and her swaggering act had all but vanished. "Look, Bane, in case you haven't picked up one this, being chauffeured by a bounty hunter isn't something most Jedi are going to jump at. If you could just give me a minute alone to explain things to him-"

"Tough, kiddo. I'm setting the rules here for once. We're stopping for raincheck in a few minutes, at one of my fine hotels. You and your boys can have all the time to yourselves you need, then. Till then, you'll need supervision."

Bane crossed his arms, leaning lazily against the bulkhead. The ship shuddered as it began a steep descent.

"Now you kids listen up," he began, with a smooth drawl. "I know you don't trust me, I get it, I don't blame you. This is for your own good, I swear."

He paused for a moment, and Ahsoka furrowed her brow. Something was… _off_, about this. But Bane continued. "I own a hideout in the Corellian Sector. We're going to hole up there for a while, till the tubelings move on. In the meantime, you get to enjoy my company."

Bane eyed them all with sharp consideration, then added, "Should I offer any of you a drink?"

Upon receiving dark looks from all three, Bane grinned. "Good. Cause I wasn't about to."

* * *

><p>The <em>Hand<em> scarcely made a sound as it descended between two large commercial complexes, apparently disappearing into the dark alleyway. As the ship neared the surface, clearing either side of the passage by less than a meter, a large section of the street slid away, leaving a yawning black pit into which the smuggler's ship smoothly sank.

Ahsoka watched out of the small viewport, as the dim, colorful lights of the streets were replaced by complete and total darkness. The ship descended vertically, giving her the queasy sensation of riding a runaway turbolift. Rex stood beside her, though she could tell his attention was on Bane and Derik, not the strange experience of a ship flying under the ground. Ahsoka couldn't help but shiver at how close Derik had come to taking off Rex's head. She had only barely stopped him in time, and if she had been a second later… she couldn't even contemplate what could have happened. It was with difficulty already that she forced herself not to thirst for revenge against Derek – her fellow Jedi! – and reminiscing on that experience would not help matters at all. He's just going though the same kind of trauma that I did, after-

Ahsoka forcefully halted that line of thought; even after three weeks, the recollection of her own breakdown still plagued her, often leaving her lying awake in her long into the artificial nights.

It seemed there was no escaping the trauma; in the wake of such horrors, even survival was a mixed blessing.

Suddenly she felt her weight triple as the ship fired its landing thrusters, slowing its descent before striking solid ground. The landing struts hissed as the _Hand_ settled to the subsurface, bringing the pistons to full compression. Curiosity took over, as Ahsoka tried to see just where they were, other than underground.

The power converters cycled down. Almost at the same moment, the emergency lights extinguished, plunging the cabin into total darkness.

"Follow me," a familiar voice ordered. Bane's form was invisible, but his voice sounded loud and clear from the corridor past the forward cabin exit.

Ahsoka looked at Rex, who was already watching her with expectancy, under his helmet. She nodded, then turned to Derek, who was still seated in the corner, alone. "Come on," she prompted. "Let's go."

The young Jedi continued to stare at the floor, not making a move to get up.

Ahsoka frowned, before kneeling beside him. "Derek," she whispered. "Please, come. I want to help you, but you need to let me." She watched his reaction with a hopeful gaze.

Derek sighed, the action reminding Ahsoka of her own exhaustion. _Don't know what to expect when Bane says 'hotel', but a bed sure sounds nice right now._

Finally, the human Jedi stood, an air of wariness and suspicion again crossing his features. Ahsoka had a feeling Derek would rather make a run for it – despite the imminent stormtrooper threat just above them – but he followed her close, regardless. Ahsoka motioned to Rex to continue ahead of her, allowing herself to stay between the two men as they walked single-file out of the cabin.

As they descended the forward cockpit entry ramp, the overwhelming smell of LT, grease and burnt carbon nearly sent them all into coughing fits. The acrid but not wholly unfamiliar scene was accentuated by the complete lack of vision, at least for the two Jedi. While she couldn't see much better than a human in absolute darkness, Ahsoka's spatial sensitivity stood her in good stead. The enclosure was walled with massive slabs of reinforced duracrete, with some clutter – perhaps storage containers or workbenches – around the perimeter. She whispered her observations to Rex, who nodded slightly, also projecting a sense of unease and suspicion as he tried to scan their surroundings via HUD.

"Like a bomb shelter," he mused, his slightly-modulated voice too low to echo.

"It's a secret docking bay, I think," Ahsoka corrected. "Anybody see Bane?"

"I see you, kiddo, and we all know that's all that matters." Bane voice reverberated between the solid walls and the hull of the _Hand_. Despite the ominous words he appeared to be speaking in jest, and his amusement could also have been due to the fact that they were walking away from him – and presumably the exit – towards the opposite wall.

Ahsoka spun on her heels to face the direction of Bane's voice. She glanced towards where Rex should be, and he responded in a subdued tone, "There's a corridor that way, seems to be the only opening in this room."

Ahsoka nodded; knowing that Rex had a better idea of their surroundings was reassuring. He was always good at remembering to scan the perimeter of any enclosed space; one of the many lessons he had taught her, when she was first introduced to the 501st.

Things were so much simpler, back then.

With a small sigh, she again moved ahead of her two companions, towards Bane and the exit. The bounty hunter didn't wait for them, taking a moment to order Todo to see to the resupplying of the _Hand_, before slipping into the tunnel.

Ahsoka almost greeted the little droid as she passed, but decided against it, seeing the Bane was still within earshot. She did catch Todo's yellow receptors glancing her way, and she snuck him a quick thumbs up. _Hopefully he knows that means something positive._ She still owed the droid an oil bath, after all.

Bane's voice echoed down the corridor as he continued to move deeper into the passage. "You kiddos spending the night in the garage or do you want a bed?"

Ahsoka turned her attention back to the task at hand. She cast a glance to her right, then left, feeling the two men standing on either side through the Force more than she saw them with her eyes. They were waiting for her move. Following her.

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka focused on the sound of the bounty hunter's footsteps, and led the small band deeper into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Derek fought back his fear as best he could, but he was anything but at peace with the situation. He'd barely managed to escape certain death, and now he was being led into who knew what, with a galactic headhunter ahead of him, and a living clone only meters to his left. His hands never left the hilt of his lightsaber, and he cursed the blackness that made it impossible to discern what that kriffing man-droid was doing, within arms reach of him. Normally, an alert Jedi could easily sense another sentient's intent to cause harm.<p>

But Derek knew these blasted troopers all too well, to trust his sensitivity to their 'feelings'.

Clenching his jaw, Derek continued to follow Ahsoka, his heavy boots meeting the duracrete floor with a subdued clap. His fellow Jedi was the only reason he was still here, rather than taking his chances with the Imperial forces above ground. Ahsoka Tano was nothing if not easy to read. There was no way she was harboring any ill will towards him, or anyone else, for that matter. No, she clearly believed she was doing something for good. _But she doesn't realize what she's playing with! This scum has to be planning something against us!_

But for now, it didn't seem he had much of a choice. He was already dangerously close to passing out, after the exhausting climb, and the short but intense battle on the scaffold.

Many unpleasant scenarios ran through his head. Perhaps Bane was taking them directly to an Imperial agent. Or maybe leading them into some sort of holding cell, while awaiting the bounties that were sure to be posted before long. Bane could even be intending to auction them off to some other criminal guild, or-

A sudden change in their surroundings caused him to start, snapping up his lightsaber from his belt. He heard Ahsoka gasp. As he dropped into a defensive pose, his finger slammed against the ignition switch. The weapon snap-hissed to life, just as the reality of the situation registered…

The bounty hunter had turned on the lights.

Ahsoka was looking at him over her shoulder, just above eye level due to his crouch, with an expression of confusion on her face. Now that he thought about it, that 'gasp' _could_ have been a sigh of relief, at the welcome illumination.

"A little jumpy, are we Jedi?" Bane called back, standing beside a wall-mounted control panel several meters ahead.

Derek scowled, but refused to answer, instead keeping his lightsaber in position as he scanned their surroundings. They were standing in the center of a long corridor, which was capped by a dead end just beyond where the bounty hunter stood. The dim channel lights above them only illuminated perhaps a hundred meters of the tunnel, which appeared to be perhaps an abandoned sewer line, or underlevel tran route.

No other threats were apparent, so with some embarrassment Derek deactivated his lightsaber, hooking it back to his belt and resting his left hand on the hilt. _Better safe than sorry._

Ahsoka and the clone were also taking in their surroundings, and Derek had a chance to get a better look at the trooper she called Rex. While the armor had been painted on a dark mottled camouflage pattern, it was definitely of GAR design. The helmet was not an army model, but that made little difference. The clone was armed to the teeth, with twin sidearms and a heavy rifle hanging from his utility belt. A retractable vibroblade was fitted above his wrists, while a sizable powerpack strapped to his back completed the array of lethal weaponry.

Then the hum of a servo motor drew Derik's attention to an area on the wall of the tunnel, directly in front of Bane. A slab of durasteel slid away with a low hiss, revealing an opening.

"Get inside," the bounty hunter ordered, motioning towards the newly opened corridor. It was illuminated by strip lighting along the the juncture where the wall met the ceiling. The soft, orange glow might have been warm or comforting in different circumstances, but now, trapped deep underground, with two killers – one lawless and the other lawful – Derek could only see it as ominous.

Ahsoka was standing just ahead of him, to his right, with the clone standing to her right. Derek wasn't quite sure why he had fallen into the position of follower, to the younger Padawan. _Kriff_, she had even taken it upon herself to decide that he was joining their effort, without waiting to get his approval. So why did he go along? She had no more experience than he, and did not appear to be near as careful nor discerning. Her only distinction was that she had been apprentice to the most disgracefully self-discharged Jedi in galactic history; not a title even she would flaunt.

But somehow, Derek couldn't bring himself to protest, or even attempt to take the lead. Was it the will of the Force? His own exhaustion? Apathy? He didn't know, but it seemed he could do little else but fall in step behind the Togruta Padawan, as she squared her shoulders, and led the two men through the doorway.

* * *

><p>The room was small, but tidy, in the sense that there was so little inside it was all but impossible for it to be anything but tidy. A thin mattress, with a few covers for good measure, was shoved into one corner. A round, duraplast table, surrounded by four small stools, comprised the only remaining furniture in the space. On the back wall was a small doorway that led to a completely bare, unlit chamber that Ahsoka decided was a large closet, though in Rex's mind it resembled a prison cell. There was a small refresher – with a door, for once – against the corner opposite the bed, and that was the exent of the amenities of the room.<p>

Ahsoka was already seated, leaning over the small table, splaying her hands over the surface and letting her fingers alternately curl and slide forward. Rex observed her for a moment, before continuing his perimeter scan.

Jedi Sunsetter – he'd briefly considered referring to him by rank but he doubted it would help matters – was standing near the closed door, looking torn between staying and bolting for the exit. Not that he'd likely be able to go anywhere, with the bounty hunter's 'room' between theirs and any possible way out of this underground complex. Not to mention the squads of troopers that would no doubt be prowling the streets and airways, eager to avenge their fallen comrades.

Rex couldn't blame them.

Satisfied that the room contained no immediate threats, Rex approached the table. Ahsoka looked up at him, and indicated that he should sit beside her. Nodding, Rex did so, taking a moment to slip the helmet from his head, relishing the blast of semi-fresh – or at least cold – air that greeted him, squinting into the dark space that his HUD had otherwise illuminated.

A noise that could only be described as a snarl sounded from across the room, and Rex turned to meet what may have been the most hate-filled eyes he'd ever seen in a Jedi. Even in the dim light he could see Sunsetter's face contort as he glared with poorly disguised spite at Rex's own unmasked face; and Rex tensed as he saw the other man's hand still gripping his lightsaber. _This could be very bad._

But to the young Jedi's credit, his moment of visible hatred was brief, quickly forced down, though he still eyed the former Captain with cold suspicion.

Another sound, this one a weary, pained sigh, brought Rex's gaze back to the other Jedi in the room, sitting beside him. Ahsoka's head hung low, her shoulders slumped; somehow Rex knew that she was troubled by her colleague's mistrust. She raised her head, giving him what he supposed was meant to be an apologetic smile.

But he didn't see the smile; he saw only the tired, hurt, saddened face of a young woman who had lived through more tragedy and death in the past few weeks, than most grown men could stomach in normal lifetime. Rex hadn't even had time to ponder how horrible the news of the General – her friend and, at one time, at least, her loving mentor – who had not only turned his back on the Order that had been both of their lives, but had joined its mortal enemy, even leading the attack on their sacred home.

Rex himself had felt a pang at Sunsetter's news, knowing that it was most likely his own men – the brave 501st Legion – that would have staged the attack, following their famed General. He could even picture in his mind exactly how the assault would have been executed. It's like I was trained for that attack. Setting up a perimeter around the iconic structure, establishing air-superiority and a no-fly zone. Then, storm the main entrance en masse, overwhelming the trapped occupants with too many blaster bolts to for any amount of Force-magic to counter. Incendiary explosives, anti-personnel grenades, E-Web – the gruesome possibilities were endless. He could only imagine what horror the sight must have been.

And there was too much horror around him already, for him to imagine any more.

But that was just Rex's perspective. The viewpoint of a clone officer, overseeing an armed assault against an enemy fortress. For Ahsoka, it was far more. That Temple was her home. The inhabitants, her friends. Her family, or as close to one as she would ever have. Her own Master had attacked it, perhaps even destroyed it. For all they knew, her former friend and mentor would try and kill her too, if he had the chance.

Ahsoka was strong, but the look on her shadowed face left no room for doubt as to the enormity of the weight settling upon her. Nor the pain of receiving one heartbreaking blow after another, and after another. It was a burden no one should ever have to bear. One that few _could_ bear.

And yet, Ahsoka would bear it. Rex knew she would.

He only wished there was a way he could… help her with it, somehow.

With another sigh, Ahsoka sat up, turning in her seat and facing her fellow Jedi, who was still glaring at Rex. "Derek," she called, her voice gentle. "Come sit with us."

Sunsetter's face only hardened, and he didn't give any indication he even heard her request.

"Derek," she repeated, her voice trembling this time, as though the exertion of speech was becoming too much. She kept her eyes on the angry young man standing by the door. "Please…"

This time the other Jedi sighed, dropping his gaze towards the floor for a moment, before slowly approaching the table where Rex and Ahsoka were seated. Rex tensed a little as the Jedi walked behind him, half expecting another surprise attack. But no such move was made, as Sunsetter stepped past Ahsoka's seat, taking the stool on the other side of the table.

Ahsoka scooted her own seat closer to Rex, before turning it to better face their new companion. She didn't stop shifting her stool until her back was against Rex's left side, and, after a moment's hesitation, Rex altered his own posture to better support her.

The two Jedi locked eyes for a long moment, neither saying a word. Finally Ahsoka broke the silence. She leaned forward, her gaze alternating between her folded hands, resting on the table before her, and her fellow Jedi. She took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

_*_ _(Updated 7/24/12)_


	27. Revelation

Chapter Twenty Six

**_Revelation_**

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface – Kylix Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 17 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Derek listened with rapt attention, as Ahsoka brought him up to speed on her experiences so far; the sharing and pooling of information was the most valuable exercise any of them old engage in now. There was no other way to separate fact from rumor or propaganda, and without accurate information, no survivor would last long.<p>

Ahsoka told him about her near capture and death, and then her alleged 'rescue' by the bounty hunter he had seen far too much of during in the past few hours. She had already explained Bane's proposal, and her rationale for accepting. Derek could understand her perspective to a degree, but it was decidedly forced, as though deep down even she could not understand why the bounty hunter would want to associate with a Jedi.

The narrative had gone on, as the younger Padawan detailed her hopes and plans for recovery of survivors. Her voice faltered, and her eyes welled with unshed tears, when she related the tragic account of her first rescue attempt. It had failed, and Derek learned of yet another innocent who had fallen victim to the 'purge'. Even in his suspicious, wary state of mind, Derek could understand – and feel – Ahsoka's pain and regret, at having been so _close_, but not close enough to save a life.

All the while the clone merely stared at Ahsoka as she spoke, displaying not the slightest sign of emotion or regret. He's the same man as those that murdered that young girl. He doesn't care a bit; he can't care a bit. Though Derik could see why Ahsoka trusted the ex-Captain – the clone had saved her life, after all – he feared that her understandable gratitude was blinding her to the hard reality, the fact that this human was bred and programmed with one ultimate goal in mind: the destruction of the Jedi Order, and of the Galactic Republic.

The fact that this 'Rex' had not participated in that destruction was small comfort; _if_ this clone's desertion and rescue was authentic, then Derek could see only one plausible reason why, and it was one that Ahsoka couldn't possibly tolerate. Derek doubted any sentient traits could have overcome that mindless urge to follow orders: an impulse that he had witnessed first hand. But there were _some_ 'urges' that might overruled such behavior… promises of money, freedom, or of a lithe, athletic, and attractive female like Ahsoka Tano.

Between the clone, and Cad Bane, Ahsoka had managed to surround herself with the most dangerous men in the galaxy.

"So… are you going to talk?"

Ahsoka's expectant question shook Derek from his disturbing musings. She had finished her story, and was awaiting his own. One thing at a time, can't try and fix everything at once. He knew that the tale of his own escapades wasn't so much what she was interested in – other than for compassion's sake – she was no doubt desperate to know what had happened to her Master.

The ripples of fear and dread clouding her presence reminded Derek of how much more desperate was her desire to be told it wasn't really happening; that it was all just a bad dream.

_At least you can wake up from a dream_. There would be no awakening from this nightmare. And everything Derek was about to tell her would only make it worse.

* * *

><p>The primal need for for sleep couldn't compare to the overwhelming urge Ahsoka felt to hear <em>everything<em> Derek could tell her about what had happened since the order went out. It was a twisted, painful desire, a desperation to hear what she did not want to believe. But she neded to know. She _had_ to know.

Derek expelled a heavy breath, his gaze dropping to the table. Ahsoka bit back her impatience, taking a moment to again regard her fellow Jedi survivor. His face looked almost black in the dim room, the single lamp in the center of the ceiling casting a slight wash over his left side, revealing the lighter but still deep brown hue of his skin.

Finally, he sat up, running a hand through his long, black hair. His fingers wrapped around his Padawan braid, twisting it between them. Ahsoka leaned forward, watching him with expectation, fear, and dread.

"I don't actually know much," he admitted, his voice lowered. "Most of what I learned was off of the HoloNet, when I had chances to get access." He scowled at the recollection. "Now that the Empire has jurisdiction over the media it's all but impossible to learn the truth. According to the first reports out of Coruscant, the Jedi Council attacked the Chancellor in his office. He was injured but survived. That's when the order was given."

Derek's effort to control his emotions was visceral, and Ahsoka could sense the intensity of his feelings over the event. Who could blame him? She felt the same way, after all. He went on, "As far as I can tell, nearly all active, on-the-field Jedi were killed within an hour after the order. It was over in minutes for most. The Temple," he paused, gritting his teeth. "That's where Master Skywalker came in."

Even though she knew most of the story already, Ahsoka almost broke down right then and there, as Derek began to give life to this new horrific reality. "Palpatine announced that Skywalker was the only Jedi to stand against the Council's attack. So he was exempted from the order, and then…" Another pause, as Derek closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "He led the clones to the Temple. Caught the Jedi off guard. There was no warning."

He paused once more, looking away for a moment, before breathing out the next words. "No one made it out alive."

He turned his gaze back to Ahsoka, his eyes cold. "_No_ one."

Ahsoka stared at him blankly for a moment, before his emphasis struck home.

No one was spared.

Not even the younglings.

She stifled a cry, images from her terrifying vision coming back in heartwrenching reality. Children. Babies, with blaster wounds leaving their small forms charred and deformed. She had seen this, she had somehow known it, but now it was confirmed. Those innocent children she had cared for and played with, during the early years of the war, were gone. Dead. Murdered.

And her Master had helped to do it.

"How… how could he do that?" The words were spoken more to herself than to anyone else, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Derek hesitated, obviously unsure of how to respond. "Wasn't he… Master Skywalker, friends with Palpatine?" he ventured after a moment.

He cringed as the words left his mouth, but Ahsoka cut him off before he could apologize. "Yes," she answered, trying to take her mind off of the heartbreaking images. "Yes, he was… his mentor. The Chancellor was." She ran her hands along the crest of her montrals. "But why… he couldn't… he'd never do that…" her voice broke off. He couldn't have done that. He was Skyguy. He was always so caring, so protective. How could he do something so horrible?

It was impossible.

Or was it? What _had_ really been happening to her Master, during those long periods he spent on Coruscant, away from her and the 501st?

Why had he been so distant, so resistant to her attempts to probe his emotions?

Why had he taken to sleeping alone, away from any potential listening ears, only to reappear exhausted and and red-eyed every morning?

The cruel truth was so self-evident it was devasting. Her Master had been hurting, _changing_, and she had either been in denial, or simply to preoccupied to care.

_This is my fault. I could have stopped this._

In her head, she knew that wasn't true. A secret Contingency order that turned every clone on their Jedi superiors would have worked just fine without any one Jedi's participation. More than likely Anakin was just a subordinate, or a trophy, for the new Emperor. And yet she couldn't help but feel guilt and regret, for the things she _could_ have said, and things she _should_ have done. Somehow… it _had_ to be her fault.

Derek must have sensed her sentiment.

Rex… he just knew her too well.

"It's not your faul-"

"This isn't your fault, Ahso-"

The two men locked eyes for a moment, and Ahsoka could feel the tension building between them. It half distracted her from the words they had both spoken almost simultaneously. But even in the awkwardness of the moment, she couldn't help but feel touched that both of them shared that one thing in common. Despite their mutual and understandable mistrust, they had one point of agreement.

_It's not your fault._ The words themselves meant little. There was no point arguing over who's 'fault' this disaster was, with the little information they had. Nor was there any escaping the fact that she would always feel guilt and regret over her Master's downfall, no matter how 'small' her part may have been.

But in a small way, it _was_ comforting, even touching. She didn't have to be alone in her grief. Both of the men she led here were offering her their support, and their strength, if she would have it. Just as she had offered them hers.

Of course, it would be nice if they didn't kill each other in the process.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, and let her gaze alternate between the two men, hoping to forestall another showdown. "Thanks, guys," she said, giving each a meaningful look. Her eyes then settled on Derek, who, after a moment, looked away from Rex and returned her gaze. "Anything else?" she prompted.

Derek frowned – that is, his frown deepened – before answering. "Not much. The last thing I was able to dig up on Skywalker was at a holonet-cafe, while I was on Belgaroth. The Emperor had announced that Skywalker had dueled another Jedi, rumored to be Master Kenobi."

Ahsoka felt her eyes widen, despite her exhaustion. "Master Kenobi? Do you know-"

"No," Derik shook his head, letting out a long breath. "Tried to come up with something on him, but had no luck. It's just a rumor, as far as I know." He met her eyes again. "Anyway, according to the Emperor, this other Jedi," he paused, his voice dropping. "Killed him."

"It's not true," Ahsoka whispered, but with certainty rather than denial. She stared blankly at the tabletop. "He's not dead, I can sense him."

Derek's eyes widened in alarm. "You… your bond! He could track you down-"

"No," Ahsoka interrupted, speaking quickly. "I've… I blocked him. Actually," she grimaced, "he blocked me first, I can't get through to him. I don't think he can find me, from this distance. But I know he's alive. Somewhere," she breathed, continuing to gaze at the duraplast surface.

"Did you… sense, anything?" Derik sounded apprehensive, as though afraid of saying the wrong thing. Ahsoka felt grateful for his caution – for all his brashness, he could be very empathetic – but there was little that he could say to make things hurt any more than they did.

"Yes." She paused to reach behind her head, loosening her own Padawan braid from where it hung from her akul headress. "I felt the Dark side in him." She shivered involuntarily at the memory, "I think it was Master Kenobi. I had a vision, after we escaped. I saw them."

Derik nodded, then fell silent. Ahsoka brought her small braid in front of her, rolling the small silka beads between her calloused fingertips. One day, perhaps soon, her Master was to sever this symbolic token of the Padawan. She had looked forward to that day, anticipated it, though there was always a note of sadness in the tradition. But it was to be her rite of passage, her fulfillment. That sacred and cherished moment when her Master's lightsaber would gently, carefully slice through the symbol of her apprenticeship, and she would arise as Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight.

That moment had been utterly destroyed, along with countless other hopes and ambitions. If her Master's lightsaber ever came near her again, it would be her head that was severed, not this worthless string of beads. They meant nothing now, other than as a reminder of what had been lost, and of what had been wasted.

That was all they were to her now, as she fiddled with the small globules. Remembering. Regretting. Mourning.

There was little more to say. There was little chance of learning any more about the events of that night, at least not anything trustworthy. Nor was there any words that could bring any real comfort to either of them, in the wake of the horrific truth.

The moment of silence lasted an uncomfortable length before Ahsoka decided to speak again. "Thanks, Derek." She gave him a sad but grateful smile. "I…" she bit her lip. "I needed to hear that."

Derek nodded again, without a word. Ahsoka felt her weariness taking over, and shook her head vigorously. _I need to let him talk. He needs to get over his grief, too. It's only fair that I give him a listening ear. So to speak._

"So," she began, rubbing her eyes, "how do… I mean, what did-" a yawn interupted her question, and she grimaced. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of it." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "How did you escape?"

Derek didn't answer for a moment, but Ahsoka could feel the tension emanating from him, and knowing Derek – even only briefly – he was likely going to snap at least a couple times, before he got his story out. _But he needs to. He needs to talk to someone who understands and can empathize with him._ She'd had Rex beside her right from the start, but Derek had lost everyone, except for his missing friend.

_And Rex is sharp. He'll duck before anything really bad happens._

* * *

><p>Rex considered excusing himself, at first.<p>

But there weren't a lot of places to go. Sitting in the fresher the rest of the night just seemed… unprofessional, and he wasn't keen on the holing up in a closet either. Practicalities aside, Rex wasn't going to let Ahsoka out of his sight if he didn't absolutely have to.

So he remained seated, not speaking a word as the two Jedi shared their experiences and the little information than had. The emotions were high, overpowering at times, but Rex felt somewhat detached from it all; this was a moment for them to grieve for losses that he had no stake in, for a way of life that was no more.

But he did feel somewhat apprehensive as Sunsetter began to recount his tale of escape. It didn't take a Force-sensitive to infer that the young man's fierce distrust of clones was directly related to his own experiences after the issuing of the order. He had been betrayed, hurt, and was bitter and angered as a result. And Rex couldn't blame him for that, not at all.

But he'd rather not lose his head over it.

The Jedi let out a long, low sigh. "We were stationed on Dantooine, mostly for training. Master Mari and I were taking some new pilots on a shakedown flight." He looked up at Ahsoka. "Did you ever meet Master Mari? Danielle Mari?"

Ahsoka furrowed her brow, contemplating the question. The name sounded familiar, but Rex couldn't place an occasion, which meant he most likely hadn't met her. Clones didn't forget details like that.

"No," Ahsoka answered, an apologetic note in her voice.

Sunsetter nodded slowly. "She was never very well _respected_." He scowled at that last word. "She should have been a Master. Kriff, she should have been on the _Council_. She's – she was," he broke off, his voice becoming taught with emotion. "One of the wisest, most powerful Jedi in the Order. But they…"

He paused again, as though attempting to calm himself. "But she had… some unorthodox views, so she never was granted a higher rank than Knight."

The resentment in Sunsetter's voice made it easy to discern that he felt his late Master had been unfairly spurned by her superiors. While the Padawan didn't seem willing to go into any detail, Rex was certainly aware that the Jedi Council was capable of less-than-pragmatic stances.

"We were assigned to 102nd Squadron, Hawk flight," Sunsetter continued. "All new pilots. We were in low orbit, Master Mari was flying her Delta starfighter, I was in one of the new ARC one seventy's, same as the rest of the squadron."

Emotion continued to build in Sunsetter's mannerisms, and his fists clenched and released sporadically. After a moment of agitated silence, he stood up, and began to pace the floor, one hand gripping the tabletop as he tried to retain his composure.

"We were running through some routine exercises; there weren't any Separatist forces in the area. I was flying formation with the rest of the pilots. Master had…" he closed his eyes. "She was in the lead."

Sunsetter's voice grew cold and hard. "My wingman was CT three three five two seven nine." He spoke each syllable tersely, with a trace of venom in his voice. "Clipper, they called him."

Another pause, another noble attempt to hide the storm of pain and resentment welling inside. Sunsetter took several deep breaths, as though preparing for a dive. He began again, "We were flying a close formation, and Master decided to run the men through an interdiction exercise. I was Hawk two, flanking Master's fighter. The… Clipper was Hawk three, so he was just off my right side, directly behind her."

Another hiss of breath, as Sunsetter's facial muscles contorted and stretched, never remaining constant for more than a second.

"We'd reached the last navpoint, and Master ordered us descend and execute a mock surface strike."

Rex spared a glance at Ahsoka, who was cleary affected by her fellow Jedi's tale; her face was pained, and her hands were wringing over the table before her.

"I don't know when it happened exacty," Sunsetter went on, his voice cracking. "We were in a steep dive, and some of the pilots had trouble stating within the formation limits. There was no comm chatter, but I didn't notice anything else out of the ordinary. I looked to my left to… to check my position."

Sunsetter spun on his heels, continuing to pace the short length of the table. His words were broken with shudders and low sighs, and even in the dim light Rex thought he could see tears in the young man's eyes.

"I looked into the other cockpit. I keyed him over the comm, askedhow he was holding up. He turned… and looked at me."

Sunsetter let out a low, almost inaudible groan, that turned into a growl as he turned to face Ahsoka.

"I saw his _face_." Sunsetter's gaze settled on Rex, eyes flashing with hatred, and his face twisted in agony. "_That_ face!"

Ahsoka hissed in at the outburst, though Rex wasn't sure if it was in indignation or empathy. Probably both. Her own face was tear streaked as well, and it looked as though she had difficulty keeping her head up to watch the other Jedi. Sunsetter seemed to snap at the outburst, hanging his head in silence before dropping his hands loosely to his sides.

"I saw him lean forward…."

Another pause. Sunsetter turned his back towards their table, and whispered, "There wasn't anything left."

He didn't speak for a moment, the silence becoming deafening as Ahsoka bowed her own head, neither Jedi appearing to have a word to say to the other.

"Nothing," Sunsetter whispered again, after the moment had past. He turned, and slumped back into the seat, avoiding both pairs of concerned eyes. "The shot went right up her center engine. It must have blown right through to the fuel chamber. There was a flash, and then nothing left but sparks."

His tone was broken and grief-stricken, as he almost whimpered, "I… I flew right _through_ her."

No one said a word, the ragged breath and quiet sobbing of the two bereaved Jedi the only sound in the room.

Finally, Sunsetter spoke up again. "They opened fire on me next; I just bucked the ship and let them overshoot me, and punched into hyperspace. They… there were just too many to fight alone. Eventually I ended up here."

Apparently having shared all he intended to, Derek sat down heavily buried his face in his hands, and fell silent again.

Finally, Ahsoka spoke, her own voice just above a whisper. "I'm sorry, Derik. I-"

"She never knew what hit her," the other Jedi interrupted, his voice bitter and more forceful. "She never saw what they did. She never had a chance to _fight_!" He almost shouted the last word, and his hands fell away from his face to reveal the now familiar look of rage that he had worn a couple times before. "The cowards didn't give a hint of warning!" he raved. "They-"

"Derek!" Ahsoka interrupted, not quite as loud as her counterpart but forceful. "Calm down! I know it hurts, I understand, I really do. Giving into anger won't help things at all."

"And hanging out with one of *them" will?" Derek growled, pointing an accusing finger directly at Rex.

Ahsoka apparently had had enough. "Would you stop blaming _Rex_ for everything he didn't do? It's-"

"He was _built_ to do that!" Derek snapped back, his face livid. "This was what the clones were designed to do from the beginning! To destroy us!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Ahsoka snarled. "The clone army was formed to defend against the Separatists!"

The dark-skinned Jedi stared at Ahsoka as though she had struck him. "I thought you knew about the Chancellor," he said darkly, his breath still ragged.

The youngerJedi's glare became a frown. "Of course I do. He usurped the Senate and ordered the clones to remove us."

Sunsetter shook his head in disbelief. "You don't know," he muttered, as though to himself. "You don't _know_."

The tone was ominous, and Rex felt a tingle of warning that this was not going to be good news at all.

"Don't know what?" Ahsoka's expression was sceptical, though as the silence drew on it grew more apprehensive. "Derek, what are you talking about?"

The other Jedi stood again, turning his back towards them. In the dim light his figure seemed completely black, almost invisible altogether. He stood there for a moment, as though preparing for battle.

"Does the name _Darth_ _Sidious_ mean anything to you?"

The words were spoken with cold precision, and without passion or feeling. Rex felt his trepidation mount. Darth Sidious was the presumed title of the Sith lord believed to have been behind Count Dooku and the Separatist Alliance. Much time and effort – and blood – had been expended, trying to identify or locate this evil mastermind. While Rex understood little of the ancient conflict between Sith and Jedi, he knew that the Sith were not the type one ever wanted to meet. Anything involving this Sidious was bound to be bad news.

Ahsoka appeared to be equally concerned and perplexed by Sunsetter's cryptic statement. "Of course it does. What about him?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat. "Has he been found, or…"

Suddenly, Ahsoka froze, her mouth still open in her uncompleted question. Rex watched with alarm, glancing towards first Ahsoka, then Sunsetter. _I've got a really bad feeling about this._

"No…" she whispered. "It can't… _no_…" She sank back in her seat, eyes wide in horror.

Rex couldn't stand the tension any longer. "What is it?" he demanded, speaking for only the second time since they arrived. It was rather maddening, seeing that this revelation was of grand importance and both Jedi seemed to be in on it.

"It's true," the other Jedi spoke with grim finality.

"No!" Ahsoka insisted, almost pleadingly. "It _can't_ be! We- the Council! Master Yoda!" Her pitch rose, her protestations became desperate. "They would have sensed it!"

_Sensed what, for kriff's sake?_

"Really?" Sunsetter shot back, with a challenge in his voice. He spun to face her. "Did you ever wonder why Master Yoda said that the Dark side was clouding the Council's foresight? Did you ever wonder why we became so ineffective, so weak in the Force?"

Still baffled by the behavior and words of the two Jedi, Rex forced himself to remain silent and listen, trusting that at some point one of them would let out the secret, if only by accident.

"But… " Ahsoka stammered, "but if… he was so close-"

"Or did you ever wonder," Sunsetter interrupted, "why the Republic forces and those of the Separatists were so perfectly matched? How every advancement on our side was met with one on the other? How our enemies always knew our moves ahead of time, always stayed just a _step_ ahead of us, and yet never managed to strike a killing blow?"

His rhetorical questions came faster. "Did you ever wonder why the clone army and the droid army on Geonosis were revealed at the same time? How both forces were battle ready within days of each other?"

The human Jedi stepped closer to the table, towering over to the two seated figures. Rex tensed, in preparation for an awful reveal.

"Chancellor Palpatine," he ground out, eyes flashing, "_is_ Darth Sidious."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are they gathering?"<p>

There was the annoying sound of hissing as the Trandoshan drooled over his comm. "They ssay sssomewhere in the Kesssel systemsss," he answered. "Not yet," he added, regretfully. "But soon, sssoon, they will be there."

Bane muted the audio channel for a moment, muttering a curse under his breath. This was too good a deal to let some lizard scum, or worse a mediocre mercenary like Sugi, even Sing, to get their hands on. It would never do to have them get the prize that was rightfully his.

Thinking quickly, he activated the channel again. "Tell you what, Bossk," he spoke with precision. "Let's keep this between you and me, and when I find a more solid lead I'll contact you. It's a lot easier to do the math that way."

Bossk sounded pleased with the arrangment. "Sso… we have a deal, then?" he asked; Bane could have sworn the reptilian hunter was drooling over the comm unit.

"Don't count your worms before they hatch, lizard," Bane warned. "Sure, we'll call it a deal. Just keep your slimy tongue between your maw."

A hiss of approval followed. "Very goodsss. I'll be in touch."

"Sure you will," Bane muttered, before killing the link. "With your tail," he added to himself as he turned to his main console, logging in with a tap of his wristcom. Fortunately, whatever the Trandoshans had in brawn, they more than made up in brains, or lack thereof. This shouldn't be too complicated.

Which was a good thing, because between retaining his newest Jedi acquisition, cultivating a new 'mindset' for Tano, and tracking down the rumored dozen or more surviving Jedi who were assembling some sort of a resistance, things were becoming a bit more complicated than he'd like.

"Todo!" he barked, standing from his seat and making his way to the bench.

"Sir?" the droid approached, hovering at a precise three meters away.

Bane slipped a credit chip from his pouch, followed by a datastick.

"I need you to run a little errand for me."

Todo listened attentively as Bane dictated his requirements. Accepting the items, he made for the exit, oblivious to his master's suspicious gaze.

Yes, the droid definitely needed a memory wipe. This was _not_ normal.

Yet another complication. Fortunately, if there was one thing that Cad Bane knew best, it was how to simplify.

* * *

><p>*(Updated 724/12)


	28. Emptiness

Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Emptiness**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface - Kylix Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 18 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>For a long moment, Ahsoka could only sit in mute shock, unable even to begin to fathom the scope of the tragedy she had thought she knew all-too-well. The Galactic Republic <em>had<em> been destroyed from within. The clone army had been pawns of the the future Emperor, all along. The Republic and the Jedi had been under the control of the _Sith_. The Clone Wars were all a magnificent - and bloody - farce.

It was so clear now, she couldn't comprehend how they could have missed it. All the strange coincidences, the inexplicable gaps and incongruities in their intel, the callousness of the Republic leadership and their disregard for the lives of those that defended them, it all made perfect sense now. Even before the order, Ahsoka had begun to feel that the conflict wasn't as black and white as she had first believed. She couldn't place it, but something, somewhere, was wrong.

On a much more personal, painful level, she recalled the strange behavior of Master Skywalker, his outbursts and periods of sullenness, his time on Coruscant alone... and his frequent sessions alone, with the Supreme Chancellor.

With _Darth Sidious._

Ahsoka had never actually liked Palpatine as a politician, nor had she appreciated the sense of entitlement the older man had towards her Master. But to think she herself had actually stood within arms' reach of a _Sith_ Lord... she couldn't even find words to describe the shock, or the shame. _How could we have been so fooled?_

"Say that again."

Ahsoka glanced to her right, a little startled to see Rex standing from his seat. His voice was deathly cold, and it sent tremors of dread through her.

"Say that _again_!" he demanded, his narrowed eyes locked on Derek.

The dark-skinned Jedi seemed caught off guard by Rex's behavior. Derek looked first at Rex, then back at Ahsoka, before answering the question without acknowledging the former Captain. "Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious are the _same_ person. He was behind the Separatist Alliance from the start. _He_ was the one who financed the droid army, _and_ who commissioned the GAR. This was all part of his plot."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask Derek another question, when she felt a sudden, blinding surge of raw emotion in the Force; the intensity seemed greater than she had ever felt before. She flinched at the sensation, looking with alarm at her clone companion. "Rex?"

He was still standing, facing Derek but not paying him any mind. He stood stone still, frozen, his hands gripping the edge of the table as he leaned forward.

"Rex? Please, look at me!"

He didn't answer her.

By now Derek was watching Rex as well, his face still furrowed in suspicion, but he said nothing. As the silence stretched on Ahsoka felt a chill run down her spine as she tried to put herself in Rex's place, hoping to somehow think of a way to console him. He had already undergone so much pain and stress from facing his brothers in combat. To hear this news, to know that the entire war had been nothing more than a massive diversion...

"_Rex_!"

With an abrupt step backward, Rex stepped back from the table, his movements too swift for Ahsoka to make out his expression. He paused for a split second, fists clenched, then stormed away, disappearing into the oversized closet in the back of the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stood as the clone Captain hurried away, obviously intent on following him. Derek had to admit he was puzzled by this 'Rex' and his behavior; exactly what had caused him to storm off was a mystery. But it mattered little; what was important was that Derek finally had a chance to talk with Ahsoka, alone, without the presence of the trooper.<p>

Derek moved quickly, placing himself between Ahsoka and the path to the room where Rex had disappeared. "Ahsoka," he said firmly, setting a hand on her shoulder as she attempted to pass him by.

"Let me _go_!" she snarled, jerking her shoulder away from him.

_I knew this is going to be awkward_. "Ahsoka, please, this is important." He didn't relax his grip, side-stepping to block her from passing.

She emitted a disconcerting growl, but finally stood still. "Fine. What do you want?"

Derik grimaced, and took a breath. "You're not going to like this, but I have to at least warn you. What you are doing, with Bane, but also this... Rex, is dangerous."

"I think I can figure _that_ much out, thank you." Ahsoka scowled at him, her white cheek markings accentuating the angling of her eyebrows, and the pointed teeth showing from between her parted lips gave her a fierce, almost feral visage.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Please, don't misunderstand me, I know you feel indebted to him, but you've got to realize he's not a normal man."

The strange expression on Ahsoka's face told him his point was not making contact. "Well, you're more of a genius than I knew!" she sneered, with a clear note of sarcasm. "Of _course_ Rex isn't normal. What kind of a warning is that?"

"Ahsoka, _please_, hear me out! That order, Order sixty six, was _programmed_ into him, just like all the clones. None of them knew that they'd end up killing us."

"Rex _didn't_!"

"You're missing the point! He's not an ordinary human, his entire life he's been engineered to obey orders, and to kill." Derek paused to catch his breath, continuing before Ahsoka could counter. "Did you ever think that there might be other commands, embedded inside him right now? Orders that he might not find strength to disobey next time?"

_That_ warning did seem to register, as he sensed a flare of shock from Ahsoka. It didn't move her, however, and she replied as stubbornly as ever, "Rex would _never_ hurt me, or any Jedi. He's more of a man than you realize."

_Which happens to be_ another _reason why you shouldn't be associating with him._ "I wish you were right, I really do, but you're overestimating his control over himself. I've seen the reports, Ahsoka, and it's worse than you could imagine. Commander Cody turned on on Master Kenobi on Utapu. Commander Bly murdered Master Secura, and there's rumors they were closer than you think. It didn't stop him from following orders. And just because Rex hasn't yet, doesn't mean he won't."

"Rex _is_ different," Ahsoka stated with finality. "I trust him with my life, and nothing you say's going to change that."

_Could have guessed that much_. Derek knew his message would be a hard pill to swallow, and it didn't look like Ahsoka would even consider it. _But it's my duty, to warn her, and try to keep her safe._

Exactly _why_ he felt so strongly about that, he couldn't say. Perhaps just the natural survivor's bond had caused him to take her safety seriously, as one of the handful of living Jedi. Hours ago he would have jumped at the opportunity to leave her with her chosen companions, and find his own way. Now, he felt a strange urge to stay with her, at least until he knew she would be safe, or close to it.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just a 'natural' inclination. Britani would certainly say so; in fact she would probably attribute the impulse to the Force itself, as she did most things. Thinking of his missing friend was too painful, however, and Derek forced the thought of her from his mind for now.

"There's another thing, Ahsoka," he continued, even more wary this time.

The now very-irritated Padawan rolled her eyes. "Isn't there always?"

"I'm serious, Ahsoka," Derek warned. "This... Rex, he is... he'll..." He frowned, trying to arrange his words. _Tactful, Derek. Well, here goes nothing._ "He _wants_ you, Ahsoka. He's... physically attracted to you."

While she seemed distinctly unsettled by his claim, Ahsoka did not appear to appreciate his concern. "And what makes you think _that_?" she challenged.

Derek didn't back down. "I can _sense_ it, Ahsoka. You've been around him so much, you're used to it, desensitized to it. I'm not. I can feel his... possessiveness about you. He-"

"Possessive?" Ahsoka glared at him, blue eyes flashing in the dim light. "Is that how you describe a man's loyalty to his friend?"

"He's _not_ a man, Ahsoka! He's more machine than human. I understand it's not his fault, but the fact is he's been so conditioned nothing is going to fully break him out of it. I knew my wingman, I trusted him. I didn't know him that long but I would have called him _my_ friend. That didn't stop him from killing my Master and trying to do the same to me. Commander Cody, Gree, Bly, they all turned on the Jedi, even the one's we would have called their friends."

Ahsoka's facial reaction made it clear she did not share his reasoning, but the mention of the famous clone officers she must have worked with before seemed to give her pause, again. Derek didn't waste his chance. "It's reality, Ahsoka. Clones are programmed to follow the chain of command, nothing more. The fact that Rex broke from that at all only means that there's something _else_ he's after."

"And _what_ do you suggest that 'thing' would be?"

Derek had to resist swallowing as he readied his answer. _Can't think if much tact for this one_. "Ahsoka, he's a male, and you're not."

The young Togruta's eyes widened as she drew back, mouth agape in shock. "You... you're you trying to say-"

"It's a _fact_, Ahsoka! I can _sense_ it, I can see it! That man is sexually attracted to you, and you're encouraging it the longer you stay with him!"

"Would you just _shut up_?" Ahsoka snapped. "You haven't known me or him for all of three hours, and you expect me to treat the man who saved my life like some pervert? Rex is the most honorable man I know!"

"He's a _clone_!" Derek shot back, his face heating in anger. "They don't _have_ honor!"

Ahsoka spun around, turning her back to him, breathing heavily. Derek, equally on edge by now, tried to steady himself as well. After both of them had calmed some, he spoke up again. "Ahsoka, I understand you care for him, but I have to tell you your judgment is not good here. He can't be trusted."

Ahsoka snorted, turning her head and glaring at him over her shoulder, her left lekku almost concealing her face in its shadow.

"I _trust_ him, with my life and more." Her voice was low and cold, before becoming a snarl, "You? _Nothing_."

Then she spun on her heels and darted past Derek, disappearing into the closet where the clone had hidden. The door slid shut behind her.

Derek let out a tired sigh. _That sure went over well_ He took a seat at the table, alone. Slipping his lightsaber from his belt, he began to wipe the silver casing with his handkerchief, mulling over the heated conversation.

On the one hand, he understood Ahsoka's fierce attachment to the clone. 'Rex' had saved her life, after all. Her resistance to his pointing out of the more... '' danger she was in was puzzling, however. She didn't appear to reciprocate the clone's feelings, or at least she didn't admit to it. Nor did she outright deny them. It was as though she implicitly accepted the fact, or at least the likelihood, but detested Derek's logical conclusion.

But what else could Rex's actions signify, if not a purely physical attraction to what was, objectively speaking, a young, attractive, female?

Ascribing such opportunistic motives would have been an insult of the highest degree to any other man, but this man was a _clone_. 'Rex' was essentially the same creature as those that gunned down helpless children in the Jedi Temple. They had murdered _infants_.

There were already rumors of stormtroopers inflicting torture on civilians, even ravaging women as part of the Emperor's horrific Jedi extraction procedures. It meant nothing to the clones. They had no shame or guilt. The highest standard they could comprehend was orders, their military duty. Their only purpose was to destroy the Jedi.

And even the handful of clones that _had_ deserted the army had done so for purely carnal, selfish ends: money, women, drugs.

The logic inference was simple: the clones were little more than human machines. Only those things that appealed to the most primal urges of any sentient could possibly overcome their programming. It was the only piece of their humanity the Kaminoans hadn't managed to breed out of them.

Rex, regardless of facilitating a Jedi's escape, was still a clone. He still retained, within his subconscious, orders and reflexes designed by a Sith lord, and a race of ruthless genetic engineers. A manufactured being like Rex couldn't possibly have any honorable motives for 'rescuing' someone like Ahsoka Tano.

Could he?

A sudden hiss from the apartment door caused him to snap to attention. Derek drew his lightsaber into his right hand, and stood to face the entrance.

* * *

><p><em>Force, it's dark in here.<em>

Ahsoka carefully felt her way around the perimeter of the large, walk-in closet where Rex had disappeared. 'Closet' was a strangely innocuous term for what now seemed more like a jail cell, rather than place to store clothes. She knew he was in here, and it really wasn't that large of room, maybe just over three meters square, so she'd just as likely walk into or trip over him if she wasn't cautious. After a short moment her eyes adjusted, and the slivers of yellow that slipped between the joints of the door and frame grew brighter as her vision returned.

Rex was sitting in the far corner, back to the wall, knees buckled upward and supporting his arms as they lay across them. His helmet lay discarded on the opposite side of the room. He was staring at the floor between his boots, hardly even breathing, it seemed. The feelings projected from him in the Force perfectly reflected the emptiness in his gaze. Blank, hollow, expended. It was like Rex wasn't even there.

Ahsoka fought back the urge to just throw her arms around him, to hold him till he came out of this strange trance. Instead she walked towards him, moving slowly, and putting a bit more force in her steps to alert him of her presence; without his helmet, he wouldn't be able to see her at all in this darkness.

"Rex?"

He didn't acknowledge her. If it weren't for their proximity she might have thought he hadn't heard her at all. "Rex?"

Still nothing. The emptiness in him was almost frightening. The strong, familiar presence she had felt so strongly a few minutes ago had vanished completely. It was like Rex had gone supernova, with a blinding flare of passion, followed by this dead nothingness.

It was like the man before her wasn't really Rex.

She spent several long, uncomfortable moments shifting from side to side, rubbing her lekku and fiddling with her wristcom. Rex didn't even look up. It was like she wasn't there at all.

Ahsoka frowned, taking a moment to think back to Derek's absurd - not to mention offensive - warnings. She probably had been a bit too rough on the young man - his motives weren't bad, and he clearly thought he was protecting her - but he was so horribly _wrong_ about Rex, she couldn't help herself. He talked like Rex - or clones in general - was a machine, or worse. To suggest that Rex had only disobeyed Order 66 because he was... 'sexually attracted' to her was... beyond disgusting, it was an outrage. How could anyone be so blind?

But some of the things that Derek had said _did _ring true, and not in a good way. Yes, Rex was a good man, and Ahsoka trusted him without question. But what about men like Commander Bly? Or Commander Cody, and Gree? _All_ of them were good men, and many of them had Jedi superiors whom they knew on a personal basis, just like her and Rex. And yet, as Derek recounted, they had all chose to follow the order, along with thousands of clone officers.

Why didn't Rex?

Rex had answered that question before. He'd told her that he believed that order was wrong. He couldn't accept that the Jedi would have betrayed the Republic. He wouldn't betray his friend.

But would Rex be the _only_ clone to come to that conclusion? It didn't seem particularly complicated to Ahsoka to decide that there was something wrong with an order to indiscriminately kill your superiors and anyone associated with them. Surely Cody or Bly could have figured that much out. But they hadn't.

Why did Rex?

Ahsoka sighed, dimly aware that her exhaustion was catching up with her. This question was all a moot point anyway, with Rex shutting her out like this. Right now she needed to get through to him, and help him work through the implications of what Derek had told them. It would be hard to take in, but Rex was a strong man - _in more ways than one_ Ahsoka mused, before rebuking herself - and he'd get through it.

He _had_ to.

* * *

><p>Cad Bane toggled the lock to the guest room; the door slid open to reveal the new Jedi, standing armed and ready in the center of the room. But Tano and her clone consort were nowhere to be seen, and Bane felt a sliver of suspicion at their absence before observing the closet in the back of the room, with the door shut.<p>

The bounty hunter smirked; looked like Togruta Jedi and the ex-trooper had decided to tie the knot, or at least get some alone-time. Bane shot the second Jedi a sly grin. "Seems they left you out of the fun, eh?"

The Jedi scowled, but made no response. "Well, let's hope they aren't too hungry, in any case."

Bane felt a satisfying amusement at the Jedi's bewildered look, as he produced a flimsiboard carton from a nearby fast food joint; due to a longstanding blackmail job he had pretty much guaranteed free food and drink from the sleazy place. The quality was dismal, but in this business, convenience and anonymity was much more valuable than nutrition.

He tossed the carton onto the table, followed by a pair of bottles of muja juice - past the expiration date, but who gave a damn - before pulling up a stool, and lighting a worn cig'.

The Jedi stood still, clearly unhappy but with a clear note of confusion on his face, as well. Bane returned the stare, but refrained from any further provocations.

He hadn't planned on having a one-on-one with the new boy, but perhaps this would work for the best - if he intended to convey the image of an criminal with old regrets, it might prove effective to try and play the part with this newer, more suspicious twerp, before dropping his bait before the youngling herself.

"So?" he eyed the standing Jedi. "You going to eat or what?"

The young man scowled hard. "What do you want with us?" he demanded. "Why do you have Ahsoka with you?"

No, this wouldn't do. Cad Bane would tell his tale on his own terms, thank you very much. Nonplussed, he cracked open the fast-food carton, retrieving a bit of breaded nerf strips. He turned the container just a bit as he did so, ensuring that as the flap fell shut a good whiff of the oily, meaty scent was sent directly in the direction of the uncooperative Jedi.

Tossing his own the morsel into his mouth, Bane chewed the crusty meat without so much as removing his cig' from his mouth. "That's a complicated question... what answer would you prefer?"

"I want the _truth_-"

Cad Bane had never seen a Human blush like Derek Sunsetter did at that moment, as the Jedi's stomach announced in no uncertain terms that food, and not a bounty hunter's version of truth, was of the first priority. The look on the Jedi's face was priceless. The greasy, mass produced smell of junk food never failed to touch a young man's heart, it seemed.

"Stuff something down that blowhole of yours first. It'd be a lousy conversation with your belly interrupting us every five minutes." Bane shoved the carton towards the other end of the table, as he swallowed the remaining meat in his mouth.

The Jedi grimaced, his dark brown skin still reddened with embarrassment. "I'm _not_ hungry," he said, lowering his voice like a youngling trying to sound older than his years.

Pathetic, really.

Bane snagged another nugget, flipping the carton closed a little more forcefully this time, giving his stubborn Jedi another dose of junk-food-mind-control. "Seems your gut would beg to differ."

"Just shut the kriff up, would you?" the Jedi muttered, moving to take a seat but ignoring the food.

Bane smirked inwardly. He had him now. Again he reached for another piece of meat, this time leaving the box open, filling the room with the titillating scent of oil, fat and grease, with a rich meaty flavor.

The poor Jedi didn't stand a chance. He glanced around, and when he thought Bane wasn't looking, drew a small nugget into his hand. His hand darted upward, and Bane's dastardly scheme was complete - the scheme involving getting the Jedi to eat something, that is.

"Not so bad, is it?"

The Jedi flushed again, but answered sharply, "I've had better."

"That's answering a different question."

"I don't see how this answers my question," the young man challenged, clearly uninterested in discussing food. "Why do you have Ahsoka with you?"

Bane eased back in his seat, savoring the aftertaste of the cheap meat. This particular Jedi was looking to be a harder warra nut to crack than his female counterpart - his questioning was persistent and focused, and he didn't show any signs of _wanting_ to believe the best, as Tano had. Not that the bounty hunter didn't appreciate a challenge, but too much chewing on hard nuts could break your jaw, and Bane wasn't sure that this particular Padawan was worth the trouble.

But perhaps a few choice words might throw the more skeptical Jedi of the scent.

"I have my reasons," Bane drawled, raising an arm to stretch. "Sometimes a change of pace can do one good, you know. 'Specially when one's employer's gone out of business."

"Your employer is _Sidious_!" the Jedi snarled in response. "You're still working for him, aren't you?"

"You know more than I do on that count, then," Bane shrugged. "One can only play with rattlers like him for so long; sooner or later you get bit."

"This is about your stupid 'revenge' story you told Ahsoka, isn't it? You don't expect me to believe a word of that, do you?"

"I don't expect much of you of at all, actually. You're conspicuously irrelevant, in fact. You're only alive now because your fellow glowstick-player thought you were worth saving." Bane pushed his seat back, and stood to leave. "My dealings with her have very little to do with your inability to see beyond your own self-importance."

"I'm not interesting in listening to your insults, scum," Sunsetter growled, standing as Bane had. "I'm not falling for any of this kriff, I know your type all too well!"

"Not everyone is as stuck in their own past as you Jedi," Bane muttered, turning towards the door and resettling his hat on his head. "One day you'll understand that."

* * *

><p><em>I guess waiting isn't going to make it any easier.<em>

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka walked purposefully to Rex's side. She dropped a knee, bringing herself to eye level with him. "Rex," she whispered soothingly. "What is it?" She carefully lowered her left hand over his shoulder. "What's wro-"

His reaction to her comforting gesture took her completely by surprise.

"Leave me," he growled, stiffening his posture but not otherwise moving. His voice was unnatural, almost alien, not spiteful but chilling in its lack of even sorrow or pain. "_Leave me!_"

Ahsoka drew back, unsettled but still determined to see this through. She hadn't expected _this_ intense of a reaction, but she didn't need to be a clone trooper to understand how shocking it would be to realize an entire war effort had been for nothing - she knew the feeling all too well. But it didn't mean she couldn't try to help him now.

She leaned forward again, placing her hand more firmly over his shoulder cap. "Rex," she began again. "It's not your fault. I know it's hard, and-"

There was a sudden flash of movement; a brief instant of pain. Ahsoka staggered backwards, her mouth agape in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief.

It didn't actually hurt, not that way. Rex had slammed into her with far more force than this, during battle or a rough transport landing.

No, it wasn't the impact of the armored fist against her stomach that _hurt_ her. It was the realization that this was so _not like Rex._

This wasn't the loyal friend who had rescued her on Tosste. This wasn't the Captain who would go to any length to keep her safe, who would defend her life and honor even against his own brothers. This wasn't the man she told Derek she trusted.

This wasn't Rex at all.

She stepped back, speechless. Rex didn't even look up; the hand that had sent her stumbling backwards was now back in its former position, as though nothing had happened. Like he didn't _care_.

She turned, and silently stepped towards the door.

Then she stopped.

Was she going to leave him? Was this the end?

In her mind's eye, she saw the medbay on the Republic frigate; she remembered her strange and twisted nightmare. She saw Rex's worried expression, replaced by one of shock and bewilderment as she said and did things she wished all the galaxy she could take back.

The images and memories that she had tried - without success - to banish from her head came rushing back. She had been just like this, in that moment of weakness. She had been broken and frightened and confused, and had said and done things she never should have. She had treated him disgracefully, and had forced Rex to struggle through a mess he never should have.

She remembered Derek's tragic story of losing his Master, without so much as a goodbye. He had been hurt, too. Even now, despite his stubbornness, he was suffering just like she had. Their prior argument notwithstanding, Ahsoka really didn't want Derek to leave. She understood what he was going through, and she wanted to help him.

Just like Rex had done for her, through much worse circumstances.

Could she leave him now, when he was suffering just has she had? Could she abandon Rex, because he was weak and hurting? Was she going to walk away from him now, after everything he had gone through for her?

_Never_.

Ahsoka _would_ stick Rex through this fight, whether he liked it or not. She wouldn't make the same mistake she had with Master Skywalker, leaving him to wallow in his troubles alone until they destroyed him. She _would_ see Rex through this, no matter how hard a shell he tried to put between them.

_Rexter, you're just going to have to get over it, because I'm not leaving you. Ever._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Removed a lot of extraneous stuff in this chapter - there were several lines that were intended to foreshadow plot developments that I ultimately discarded. Hopefully things are a bit clearer now, particularly between Bane and Derek (basically, they don't really hit it off - surprise :P).<em>

_Thanks for reading, and please review if you have a minute. :)_


	29. Realization

Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Realization**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface - Kylix Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 18 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"Rex, I know you can hear me."<p>

Ahsoka grimaced inwardly even as she said the words, not sure at all of the confidence she was trying to portray. _I really hope he can hear me, that is._

Steeling herself, she stepped directly in front of Rex, her back against the opposite wall and just out of arm's reach. "I'm not going anywhere, you know. So... if you do want me to leave, you're going to have to be more proactive."

She felt some apprehension as she spoke, but apparently it was misplaced; Rex didn't respond in the slightest to her goading. His breathing was low, but clearly audible against the silence of the small room where they were both hidden. His eyes were still averted, and in the darkness Ahsoka knew he couldn't see her, but maybe that would work to her advantage. At the very least, he wouldn't be able to see to aim his fist at her again.

Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Rex, do you remember when we first met, on Christophsis?"

Rex said nothing; Ahsoka paused long enough to imagine how he might answer, then continued."Yeah, I'll admit I wasn't all that thrilled about it at first, what with my brand new Master trying to get rid of me and all. But the strangest thing happened, after only our first few minutes together. I respected you. I liked you. Not that you couldn't have been a little less gruff with a teenage shiny, but somehow I knew that you were someone I could trust, someone I'd find myself turning to for advice and support time and again."

Still unsure of where she was going, Ahsoka paused to reflect on those earlier - happier - days, only a few short years ago but that seemed so far away now. "You told me back then, 'experience outranks everything.' I guess you might have meant it to shut up an uppity Padawan, but the lesson stuck with me ever since."

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment that Rex didn't reciprocate her friendly jab, but she refused to be dissuaded. "You went from being my surrogate-babysitter, to a mentor, an advisor, and most of all a friend. You were never easy on me, but you were the first to back me up when I needed it. I don't know if I always made it as clear as I should have back then, but you were one of my most trusted friends ever, Jedi included."

There was still no response from Rex, but Ahsoka noted that his breathing had become slow and forced, perhaps a sign that he was holding back something inside. Hoping she'd found an opening, she went on, "You've seen me in some unflattering light more than once, Rex, but you never gave up on me. Even when..." she bit her lip, her courage faltering as some of those _unflattering _memories resurfaced, "that time, right after order sixty-six went down, when I was out of it and acting... wrong towards you, you stuck with me right through it all. Even when you had no idea how to help me, you wouldn't do anything less than try, and in the end _that_ was exactly what I needed."

Turning to face him directly, Ahsoka tried to press her advantage - real or imagined - and spoke with all the earnestness she had in her. "That's what I want to be for you now, Rex. I know... no, I don't know what it is you're going through. I think I can, and yet I'm sure I can't begin to imagine how much this news hurts you. But I _want_ to. I _want_ to feel for you, and I want to be there for you like you were for me. But I need _you_ to let me do it."

Ahsoka felt her eyes beginning to grow misty. It was discouraging - no, _painful_ - to see Rex stare at the ground as though unaffected by her heartfelt appeal. Growing a bit desperate, she advanced on him again, kneeling in front of him and, with only the slightest hesitation, placing both hands on his shoulders.

He made no reaction to her touch, which was almost as hurtful as it was relieving. While she didn't meant it that way at all, Ahsoka was instinctively aware that she was taking a position of power towards Rex, with her hands close to and circling his neck. Of course he didn't know that, and Ahsoka only meant to get him to pay attention to her. Slowly, her calloused fingers gripped his jaw, then spread out, forcing Rex's head up to reveal his stoic face, and empty eyes.

Ahsoka had always believed there was something special about Rex's eyes. Perhaps genetically they were the same as those of every other clone, but in essence there was so much more to them. These were the piercing, steely eyes that had faced off against droids and monsters, stared down Assaj Ventress on Teth, that had seen death coming for him time and time again and refused to flinch. And yet they had a softer side as well, the warm, honey brown eyes that had met hers with laughter, with wisdom, and quite often with worried - and _sometimes_ warranted - concern over the two short years they had known each other.

It was a stark contrast to the eyes that stared back at her now as she forced his head upwards. His gaze blank and unfocused, his pupils strangely dilated. Despite her nearness and touch, Rex gave no signs of recognition or even anger. She was right _there_ and yet it seemed he couldn't see her.

_No_, she suddenly realized. Rex _wouldn't_ see her.

* * *

><p>"So... looks like you're getting the bed to yourself. Should I find you some company?"<p>

Derek scowled at the bounty hunter standing in the doorway, just a few steps shy of being out of sight. _Just leave already, you old scumbag._

If he didn't know better, he might have thought Cad Bane was actually enjoying this drawn out goodbye. "I can send for some blankets, if you need to keep warm. Or, if you prefer a little more action, I could call in a Zeltron gal from upstairs-"

"Not interested, on either count," Derek spat.

"So you'd prefer a boy?"

_Make that an old_ pervert _scumbag_. Derek gritted his teeth as he answered "I'm not playing this sick game with you, bounty hunter. Just move it

Bane chortled. "I'm sure you're such a prude, too." Finally, he took a couple steps out of the apartment, before suddenly pausing and turning to regard Derek from over his shoulder. "Oh, and Jedi?" The bounty hunter held out an open hand, as though waving. "Good luck."

With that, the door slid shut behind Bane, leaving Derek alone.

He sighed - from either exhaustion, relief, or maybe both - then hurried towards the door on the opposite end of the 'suite', beyond which Ahsoka and the clone were hidden. The door wasn't particularly thick, and Ahsoka's voice - subdued but intelligible - carried through noticeably.

Derek took a step towards the door, then hesitated; should he interfere with his fellow Padawan's efforts, whatever those happened to be? Or... his head turned automatically to the plain, unadorned but so _inviting _bed lying across the room. His step wavered as he tried to keep his balance.

Maybe just a _short_ rest, just a moment to sit and gather his thoughts before revisiting his argument with Ahsoka. Give him and her a chance to cool off, and perhaps allow Ahsoka a moment to work out her concerns with the clone.

_That's definitely the most prudent option, _Derek decided as his body impacted the surprisingly soft mattress. Rushing things was never a good idea, he'd learned that much after all. He'd be able to think more clearly, react more effectively, argue more ably, after some rest. _Just a few minutes might do wonders..._

He didn't have a chance to finish the thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's resolve wavered as she stared into the seemingly lifeless face of her companion and friend. Her voice was no longer collected and frank; she could feel her heart beating faster, and her throat trembled with exhaustion as a sense of despair began to settle over her.<p>

"Rex!" she cried, seizing him by the shoulders and leaning towards him until his forehead touched the crown of her montrals. "_Please_, you have to snap out of this! This isn't you!"

"Then who _am_ I?"

His voice - harsh and unexpected - was almost heart-stopping, and Ahsoka felt a reflexive urge to back away as from a potential threat. But no sooner had she recoiled than her hopes began to soar again; harshly or not, at least Rex was _talking_ to her again.

"Rex," she said, her voice dropping to a more peaceable volume as she searched in vain for something meaningful to say. "I'm sorry, I know this hurts, and-"

The words froze in her throat as she saw something in Rex's eyes that she had never seen before.

_Tears?_

Of course she had seen people cry before; her Master had never been great at hiding his emotions, discounting his forced, unnatural suppression of his feelings towards the last days of the war. In fact most Jedi were not above growing misty-eyed on occasion - Master Windu being a clear exception. Neither were the clones - new troopers often shed tears after the shock of battle and the pain of losing brothers settled in for the first time.

But not Rex. Rex wasn't the kind of man who expressed emotion in that way; he was as unflappable as his aim was straight. And he _never_ cried.

If one could even call this crying, that is. After his harsh retort, Rex didn't make a sound. The tears stood still in his eyes, like someone had had just splashed water over his face. He continued to stare ahead of himself, his face as stoic as before. The visual incongruity of a man _crying_ while displaying a face devoid of emotion was frightening.

Going more off of instinct than any rational plan, Ahsoka slipped her hands behind his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Cry, Rex. It's okay... it's okay to cry," she whispered in his ear, her cheek resting against his as she held him close. Had she been standing up her knees would no doubt have been knocking, and her heart raced both with apprehension and an earnest desire to help this man. Her words fumbled, her hands trembled, and she forgot everything she wanted to say; even the guilty unease she had felt about coming too 'close' to Rex disappeared entirely. All she wanted now was for Rex to open up to her, to take all the pain and hurt bottled up inside him and let it out.

After another moment of her soft and probably incoherent whispers, Rex did just that.

With a moan, he fell forward into Ahsoka's arms, his body racked with heaves as he began to sob. Ahsoka reacted immediately, shifting her weight forward to offset the force of Rex's armored body suddenly leaning against her. She rubbed her hands across his back, hoping to provide some sort of comfort.

It was a surreal moment; Ahsoka didn't think she'd ever been as... _close_ with Rex as she was now, holding him as he shuddered and wept. Even through his armor his body was warm, and sweat beaded over his forehead and cheeks and mixed with his tears; within a moment her shoulder was damp. Ahsoka felt her own eyes grow watery in empathy, and as she reached towards him in the Force she was overwhelmed by the sudden wave of emotional energy that seemed to pour straight from Rex's broken spirit.

Finally Rex began to grow still, his sobbing replaced by heavy breathing. Ahsoka shifted to try find a more natural position - she wasn't as tall as Rex and kneeling as she was meant she was actually beneath him even while she tried to hold him - and Rex responded by shifting backwards, sitting upright almost as he had been before. Ahsoka felt suddenly bereft of his awkward but somehow welcome weight, but her disappointment was quickly forgotten as Rex began to speak.

"Who am I?" he repeated his haunting question, the words forced out of his taught throat like a deep groan. His voice became only slightly clearer as he continued. "C C seven five sixty-seven. Command clone... Captain of the Grand Army of the Republic. An officer. A brother. A _soldier_."

Rex went on, and his voice grew more steady as he did so; Ahsoka realized that she was about to get the one thing she wanted most in that moment: an opening, a look into the man she probably knew best, and who still had so much more he could tell her. Still on her knees, she moved back to give him some space, keeping one hand on his shoulder and gently stroking his cheek with the other, her eyes wide and locked with Rex's own, still unseeing ones.

"I was sworn to the Republic," he said, his voice low and tense and still laced with an underlying emotion that he was clearly trying to hold back. "Bred to defend the Republic. Engineered to follow orders, to achieve objectives as efficiently as possible. I had a duty and a purpose, and that was supposed to be enough for me."

"I fought in many battles, lost countless more brothers. They fought and died for 'the Republic', for a cause that seemed at times to be nothing but words drilled into us from birth. We were _soldiers_, we were created for that kind of sacrifice."

The words sent cold chills through Ahsoka, but she couldn't for a moment think to deny them. What Rex was saying had been the ugly truth all along: the clone army was a product, built and sold to accomplish an objective. They were as sentient as any Senator, and yet they had no citizenship, no rights, nothing to come home to when their duty was done. _It wasn't right, it never was._

Even though he still took no notice of her, Rex seemed to have anticipated Ahsoka's gut reaction. "The Jedi... most of them, they made every effort to respect and recognize their men. My Commander..." Rex's voice wavered for a moment, and Ahsoka dared to hope he might be on the brink of finally acknowledging her presence. However, he ultimately did not, still referring to her in third person as he spoke - apparently - to no one in particular. "My Commander once told me she feared the Jedi were using us, that the clone army was being taken advantage of." There was a strain of bitterness in Rex's voice when he added, "_Using_ us? We were their army, their _weapons_, and they had no more choice in the matter than we."

Ahsoka's wasn't sure her eyes could open any wider, but she was almost taken aback by Rex's recounting of one of their earliest conversations; she wasn't sure the last time _she_ had thought back to their time aboard the _Leveler_. She had been so young and naive back then, learning too much way too fast, but she did recall Rex's unease as she frowned and nervously wondered aloud whether she, as a Jedi, was somehow guilty of mistreating the clone troopers she was coming to know so well.

"I've been in active duty for almost three years," Rex continued. "I've seen things that no one else has. I've seen men turn their backs on their brothers, some for personal gain, some for freedom, a new life, one of their own choosing. I've seen leaders betray their honor, sacrifice their own men for their petty schemes. I've seen enough to convince any thinking man that there was no point in even trying to honor my duty, that my best option was to leave everything and chase some fanciful notion of a life _I_ wanted...

"But I was a soldier."

Rex's voice was low and hard, and Ahsoka could easily sense the remorse in his words, the bitterness of missed chances and wasted effort. "I was a soldier, so I fought. I fought to secure a way of life that I would never know, a future for children that I would never have. I fought because I was sure that if we failed, an unimaginable evil would destroy everything worth fighting for."

As he went on Rex's voice began to rise in pitch, his words halting and _desperate_, utterly unlike how Ahsoka had ever heard him speak before. "So I _fought_. I poured everything I had into my men, tried to pass on what I had learned, tried to protect those who were close to me. For three years I gave everything for victory and tried not to wonder whether it mattered... because it _had_ to matter. It _had_ to be worth it in the end."

_And it wasn't,_ Ahsoka realized, overwhelmed with the complete injustice of it all. It was so unfair that a man who was as committed to the 'greater good' as any Jedi, had been _used_ to unleash the greatest evil the galaxy had known in a millennium.

This was far more than anger towards a traitorous leader, or resentment over needless suffering. The revelation of the Sith's plot had effectively _corrupted_ Rex's most treasured aspiration, and poisoned the blood and sweat that marked a star-spanning life's story of death and war. His greatest hope, the cause for which he had fought and suffered, had been nothing but a momentous lie.

It was a wrong too great to be described, and for one of the few times on her life Ahsoka found herself at a loss for words. Instead she could only watch, stricken and helpless as Rex began to fall apart once more.

"I was a _shabla_ fool," he said, his voice somewhere between a growl and a groan,"to think I could be more than the blind droid they said I was. As if somehow anything I did mattered at all in the end. As if I was anything but a mass-manufactured killer... a creature bred in a laboratory..."

"Rex, don't say that!" Ahsoka implored, putting her hands over his shoulders. "It's not true, you're not-"

"Damn _right_, it's true," Rex snarled, his voice almost unrecognizable as he scowled towards her, if not at her. "My entire _existence_ was meant to destroy the Jedi and the Republic and to tear the galaxy apart!"

"But you-"

"Every battle I won was a blow to the Republic, a betrayal of the very people I had promised myself to protect. Every campaign, every pull of my trigger, every scene of destruction and suffering I caused did nothing but clear the way for that _monster._"

As Rex made the allusion to his weapon, he made a sudden movement that chilled Ahsoka to her core; she didn't need to look down to know he was drawing his blaster pistol. _No, no, no, this is too dangerous. I can't let him lose control of himself now._

But before she could reach to stay his hand, Rex was holding the weapon before him; he'd turned halfway from her, she assumed for safety, while his narrowed eyes glared at the worn and rugged blaster. It seemed she could almost read what he was thinking through his hardened gaze; the needless death he and his weapon had caused, the misplaced trust that his grim duty was ultimately for the greater good.

Briefly Ahsoka's thoughts went to her own weapon, one that had taken more lives than she'd like to remember - while the thought was an unsettling one, it had been what needed to be done. And the lightsaber was much more than a weapon - it was a symbol, a tool, a representation of a way of life: a thousand-year heritage of defending the innocent and fighting for peace and justice.

But for Rex, the image was much different. Neither he nor his weapon would have existed had it not been for the Sith plot. As far as he was concerned, he was nothing more than a weapon himself, a tool that had been used to wreak needless destruction and tear apart the very Republic he had believed he was defending. From his limited point of view, his only legacy would be paving the way for the Sith ascendency.

It couldn't be true - it _wasn't_ true - but Ahsoka didn't know how to tell Rex that. And she had a chilling sense that it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

"More than one monster has used this blaster, used _me_," Rex growled under his breath, his voice so hard and cold it was almost unrecognizable. "I've been used for the last time."

Before Ahsoka realized what he was saying, Rex swung his forearm up, bringing the barrel of his blaster right in line with his head.

_"No!"_

The next instant was a blur. In retrospect, there were probably safer ways to remove Rex's weapon from his hand, or for that matter to shake him from his suicidal thoughts. Almost _anything_ would have been safer than throwing herself into Rex's unsuspecting arms, wrapping hers around his neck and placing herself between him and his deadly blaster.

Only when she felt the cold chill of the pistol against _her_ neck did Ahsoka realize there might have been better options; but at this point she no longer cared. If Rex was going to go out this way, then he was taking her with him.

She hoped - for his own sake as much as her own - that _that_ was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to do.

Clearly startled, Rex froze as his eyes met hers, and she could see the faint blue glow being reflected in his own golden brown ones. He seemed to be in a state of shock, eyes wide and his lips parted slightly, but he didn't speak. In that moment Ahsoka wondered at how vulnerable he looked, a complete break from his cold and harsh bearing only seconds ago. His hands were trembling: she could tell from the vibrations of the blaster barrel still pressed into the nape of her neck.

"You're wrong, Rex, you have so much to live for, but if you're going to do this, go ahead," she whispered, not really thinking before she spoke. "Just end it for both of us. If there's really nothing for you anymore, if you're going to just give up... then I give up too."

It was probably a terrible and reckless way to speak to a desperate man on the brink of taking his own life, and yet Ahsoka felt it was the right thing to do, for Rex and for herself. She couldn't repair the damage that had been done, she couldn't answer the questions that tormented him. But if there was one thing she knew she _could_ do, it was to give _herself_ to Rex, to allow herself to become - in whatever woefully inadequate way possible - his reason to not give up.

"Please, before you do this, just listen to me, Rex," she murmured as she pressed her cheek against his, all too aware of the loaded weapon at her back. "You can't tell me that I'm worth nothing to you, not after everything we've been through. I know this sounds conceited of me, but if nothing else... let _me_ be your reason to keep going."

There was an instant where Ahsoka felt the urge to say _more_ than that, to verbalized the feelings that she had tried to quell in the days previous. But she hesitated, and her cooler side prevailed; somehow she felt neither Rex not herself were ready for anything more.

And anyway, she seemed to have said enough. Rex's empty stare began to soften at her words; suddenly Ahsoka felt the pistol removed from her neck as he dropped the weapon altogether. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion, but he didn't push her away, for a moment they leaned against each other in silence. Inwardly Ahsoka repeated her plea, hoping perhaps even subconsciously Rex might understand how much she meant every word. _Just for now, Rex. Just till we're past this, let me be your reason to go on._

Finally, Rex broke the reverie; he pulled back, and Ahsoka did the same, keeping her hands around his neck as she met his gaze with her own. When he spoke his voice was so low that she might have thought he was talking to himself had she not seen the clear recognition in his eyes.

"You... you already are, Ahsoka."

She shivered at the sound of Rex saying her name, with his deep timbre that sent chills straight through entire body. Unable to resist, Ahsoka reached up, her hands unsteady as she felt the bristled, young hair on his unshaven face. Their eyes remained locked as Ahsoka caressed his tired face, still unsure exactly what she was doing, or if she should be doing it at all.

She knew there was so much more for a man like him to live for than the companionship of another battered survivor. But she also saw that Rex simply couldn't see that right now, that he just wasn't capable of seeing beyond the horror that had been unmasked before them. Even if it was only temporary, only a crutch, right now Rex needed somebody to hold onto, somebody to _live_ for.

And Ahsoka would be that somebody.

"Rex," she whispered in return, her eyes tearing up again. Briefly she wondered whether he felt anything like she did when he said her name, but she banished the silly thought almost immediately. Her hands clasped behind his back as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

"No," Rex murmured against her cheek as he leaned into the embrace. He was clearly exhausted, and his speech was slow as he added, "Thank you... Ahsoka."

The shivers that went through her all over again were not a little distracting, but Ahsoka managed to push those feelings aside - there would be time aplenty to worry about _those_ ramifications in the future. Right now Rex needed a strong friend, not a giddy teenager with a crush.

And Ahsoka knew that what she was sharing with Rex was _nothing_ like a crush.

Her thoughts drifted as she held Rex close, trying to quantify the new bond that was forming between them. Ahsoka and Rex shared much in common: both had been wounded emotionally, with dreams and aspirations crushed by forces beyond their control. Their hopes and fears had been doomed from the start, years before she and Rex had even met. And there was nothing either could say that could ease that kind of pain.

But somehow, the simple fact that they had _both_ felt that pain, that they each knew what it was like to have everything they believed in turned on its head, fanned the flame that was growing between them.

They each knew what it was like to fall, and to be held. They both knew what it was like to be frightened and confused, and be forced to rely on another to carry them through. Shrouded though it was in pain and tragedy, there was also something beautiful about it.

Rex began to slump against her, and Ahsoka could sense him slipping into unconsciousness. Moving carefully, she moved to sit alongside Rex, keeping her hands on his shoulders to support him. She removed one hand long enough to slip her feet from her boots, using a subtle Force push to prevent Rex from falling forward in the process. Her lightsaber was set aside next; she laid it near Rex's discarded blaster and tried not to think of the tragedy that she'd narrowly averted. Then she crossed her legs, and attempted to ease Rex into a gentle recline.

It ended up being a bit less graceful than she hoped, as an unconscious - and fully armored - Rex simply dropped like a rock into her lap . The young Jedi stifled a yelp as his shoulder dug into her hip, but the figure laying across her lap didn't even stir; Rex was out cold.

Wincing, Ahsoka shifted and tried to make herself as comfortable as she could, then returned her attention to the sleeping man. His cheeks were still streaked, and his fists were clenched, but his face was calm, almost contented.

She wondered fleetingly if she should try to remove some of his armor - for her own comfort as much as his - but she shook her head at the idea, and felt a little guilty for thinking it. Still, she couldn't help a small grin as she pondered how embarrassed Rex would be when he woke up like this.

_He's practically sleeping on top of me, it's got to be okay to loosen up a little._

Relaxing somewhat at the thought, she rested a hand over his head, trying not to actually _enjoy_ the prickle of the short, stiff hairs just beginning to emerge - an unusual problem since Togruta tended to be instinctively averse to the concept of hair. Hoping the action might provide some comfort, she ran her fingers lightly across his scalp, following the lines that marked the ridges of his skull. Her lips curved into another small smile as Rex let out a sigh, and the tension in his fists finally relaxed.

The moment was amazingly peaceful, natural, _right_ - and what made it all the more extraordinary was that so much of what was happening around them was so wrong. Ahsoka felt a deep sense of connection to Rex, something she had never felt before with anyone else. It wasn't just understanding, or empathy, or commiseration - it was _all_ those things, and so much more.

As she continued to stroke Rex's head, Ahsoka mind went back again, before the war and her becoming a Padawan and everything else that had defined her life since she landed on Christophsis. As though prompted by some inner voice, her thoughts settled on an little poem that Master Shaak Ti had taught her as a youngling. Before the war, the regal Togruta Master had made it a point to take others of her kind beneath her wing, to ensure that the younger ones learned something of their ancestors' and their ancient heritage. At the time, Ahsoka found had those sessions distinctly boring. But now, there was a deep comforting aspect about the memories, and she felt compelled to share them.

_Ash'aru, ki mela pari kalu'mi, sol'ura._

_Ash'aru, ki nedamáti mak'aru, taak'ura._

_Lumi'ru valura'mi kaminila, nok'ura._

The poem was in old-form Togruti, and Ahsoka was mostly unfamiliar with the language. In fact, she wasn't really sure what the words were meant for; perhaps an ancient lullaby or part of some initiation ceremony. Still she felt sure that _these_ were the words she was looking for, something she wanted to say, something she wanted to _share_ with the young man asleep in her lap.

So, after taking a soft breath - and pushing back the silly embarrassment she felt at speaking these forgotten words - she spoke.

"Ash'aru, ki mela pari kalu'mi, sol'ura"

_Together, we wake and share my chase, when the sun rises._

It would be for the best, one day. Ahsoka knew it. Or at least, she believed it. She _had_ to. But right now, it was dark. Surely one day the Force would work out its will, and would be right again. But Ahsoka knew that until that day, if there was to be any light at all, it would have to be themselves.

"Ash'aru, ki nedamáti mak'aru, taak'ura."

_Together, we find shelter in each other's arms, when the storm comes._

And she also realized that what she had with Rex was different from any relationship she'd had before: her cherished friendship with Barriss, her childhood adoration of Master Plo Koon, her rocky but fierce bond with her own Master and brother and friend. Even her giddy, sometimes flirtatious experimentation with Lux Bonteri.

"Lumi'ru valura'mi kaminila, nok'ura."

_The light from your eyes shows me the way, when night falls._

Rex was different. And yet, she knew it wasn't just Rex that made the difference. There was something about the two of them, _together_, and both of them were only beginning to realize that.

"Ash'aru," she whispered to Rex, her own eyelids beginning to grow heavy. They would face the darkness, the storm, and the night, and the magic of that old, forgotten word would make all the difference. _Ash'aru._

_Together._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (Updated 105/12)_

_Major changes to this chapter, the largest being Rex's (attempted) suicide attempt. I've long felt that this was how this chapter *should* have gone, but I shied away from it in the first version of this chapter. Hopefully this does justice to the emotional drama without being over-the-top._

_Thanks to laloga for her help and feedback! _

_Reviews are always appreciated. :)_


	30. Acknowledgement

Chapter Twenty Nine

**_Acknowledgment_**

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface – <em>Kylix_ Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 19 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66._

* * *

><p>Damned technology.<p>

Cad Bane's back was already beginning to ache as he hunched over his terminal, examining the endless pages of binary readouts from his decades old robotic assistent, the insufferable TODO 360. Muttering a curse, he initiated yet another scan, and slouched back into his seat.

There was no sign of a virus or even faulty firmware anywhere within the droid's system. No timestamps had been overwritten; technically speaking nothing had been altered in the past three months.

So what _was_ wrong with the damn droid?

Cad Bane had been the target of one too many sabotage attempts to brush over such sudden behavioral changes in his equipment. As annoying as Todo's melodramatic mannerisms could be at times, Bane found the interaction to be… well, he just preferred it that way. It was simply what he was accustomed to, and there had been no reason to alter it.

He certainly did not appreciate an unidentified external agent tampering with his droid's personality. And there was definitely tampering going on, here. A simple memory wipe would remove of the problem for sure, but Banee was loathe to take that drastic of a step; it had been months before Todo was again functional enough to be of use, after the Jedi Temple bombing run necessitated such a wipe. The whiny droid was a gem when it came to absorbing and learning from its surroundings, and that kind of data could only be assimilated over time.

Too much time.

The scan completed, reporting all systems in the green. The Durosian bounty hunter bit back a growl. If the problem wasn't in the droid's external network, then there was only one place to look: within the endlessly recursive depths of Todo's 'droid brain' itself. A daunting task, and not at all one that Bane had the time for. What in the eternal blue blazes had gotten into the kriffing tinhead?

For one of the few times in his life, Bane was well and truly at a loss.

But only for a moment.

On a hunch, Bane closed the readout and brought the local holovid dump online, containing backups of every video source in his possession, and a few that weren't technically so. Opening Todo's file, he tapped out a metadata query against everything recorded in the past three weeks, returning every stream featuring the imprint of a certain bratty Togruta.

His eyes narrowed as he scrubbed through the resulting patchwork of video, composed of every recording of Todo's interaction with his hornhead guest. Curiously enough, there was _much_ more of said interaction than he would have expected from someone minding her own business.

Certain he was on to the problem, Bane played back several of Todo's more lengthy encounters with Ahsoka Tano. At first, he could see little reason for suspicion; just a nosey youngling so pathetically given to compassion she would even dote over mechanical beings.

But any thoughts that her behavior was innocuous were banished when Bane's queue stopped at a recording of an unscheduled tune up – which it was by definition, as the bounty hunter had never scheduled any such thing for Todo. Bane could practically smell a trap. She might be a Jedi, but surely Ahsoka Tano wasn't stupid enough to think that Todo could ever override his ownership profile as a result of her 'bribery'. It was a technical impossibility, and the apprentice to one of the galaxy's greatest droid-masters would certainly be aware of that fact.

So what was she after? What would a Jedi hope to gain by sucking up to a droid?

Unless… perhaps Tano was more cunning than he had anticipated. Perhaps she intended to play a more subversive game. What if she hoped to affect the droid's personality by positing as a source of mechanical care, slowly increasing Todo's cumulative regard quotient for the Jedi? And in the process... gaining a potential glimpse into Cad Bane's own plans?

Quite clever.

But naive. Tano's game, while original, could be played right back at her. In fact, now that he was back on the scent, Cad Bane could hardly ask for a better setup. Tano wanted more information; she wanted Todo to leak sensitive details to her. She wanted secrets.

Cad Bane would _give_ her secrets.

He closed the vid feed, and keyed Todo on his wristcom. "Todo, come in!"

A short pause, and the droid's voice crackled over the channel. "Master Bane?"

"Any luck tracking down that scavenger yet?"

Todo's response was only delayed by the comm's latency. "Yes! That is, I think so. These organics are the most unhelpful-"

"Excuses won't get you anywhere, bolthead. Find that scum and get back here."

"Right away sir! I'm terribly sorry." Todo sounded distressed, which wasn't unusual, but an apology from the droid? Unheard of. What sort of wizardry did the Jedi work on the scrapheap?

Bane muttered a curse, then continued barking instructions. "Just get that credit chip dropped off, and they'll do the rest. If they can't find anything worth salvaging off the street I can always swipe a set of that commando armor from Smuggler's Moon. Now hurry it up! I need you here for another job."

The droid responded affirmatively, and Bane killed the comlink. Returning to his main console, he began reviewing the latest stats from the Imperial command even as he mused over possible 'storylines' for the next phase of his plan.

There was much to do. Tano's manipulations needed to be exploited, and any suspicions of her clone consort quelled. More Jedi must be located. Jedi Sunsetter still needed 'securing'.

No matter. Cad Bane was no stranger to multitasking.

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to his mind was how very... <em>comfortable<em> he felt.

Which immediately struck him as odd, as Rex couldn't recall even removing his armor while he was last awake. As consciousness slowly displaced his sleep he realized that not only was he still wearing his plastoid cocoon, he was sprawled over a hard surface of duracrete, masked only with a thin film of carpet. Yet at the same time he felt warm, _safe_, and more than comfortable with his head nestled against something soft, but also firm and…

_What the…_

Rex's eyes went wide, darting one way then another, although due to the darkness he couldn't actually see anything. Almost immediately he was assailed with images and recollections from his last moments of consciousness, but they were quickly overwhelmed by very _different_ sensation, one directly related to the fact that he appeared to be wrapped in a live, humanoid, _female_ figure.

_What happened? What's the meaning of this? Where am I? _There wasn't time to demand a situation report. Rex's reflexes went into overload, and he was ready to throw a punch and seize his blaster and catapult himself into a defensive stance when he realized…

_Ahsoka? What is she doing underneath… over… Ahsoka?_

It was _defintely_ Ahsoka, too much of Ahsoka in fact. The firm, warm 'cushion' that supported his head was in fact her right thigh, while her matching foot was tucked somewhere beneath his right arm. He could feel her left leg pressing into the curve of his back plate, her hip wedged between the floor and his lower back and insulating him from the cold, hard surface. The twisted, awkward position seemed to have been most uncomfortable for Ahsoka, but strategically chosen to provide Rex with maximum warmth and… padding?

That thought was _entirely_ inappropriate.

But Ahsoka was not without support of her own. He couldn't see her, but there was no mistaking the gentle weight over his torso. Her head rested on his shoulder, with the molded plastoid as a pillow of sorts; a far cry from the outrageously pleasant cushion she was providing Rex. Even through his armor he could feel the steady swelling of her chest against his back, and as she exhaled, he could feel his cheek being stroked by the tip of one of her lekku, the silk-smooth tentacle twitching as it brushed his cheek. Her scent - a combination of sweat and soot and something undeniably pleasing and _feminine_ - was both faint and overwhelming, not to mention clear evidence that they had been... like _this _for some time indeed.

The darkness only accentuated the exotic palette of sensations, and it was matched with Rex's frustrating inability to recall the circumstances that had led to this predicament. There was _one_ particular scenario that was all too quick to suggest itself, and for a brief moment Rex experienced a spike of mind-numbing panic; one that only left him as he reasoned they were both still fully... covered, so there was not the _slightest_ possibility that anything of _that _sort had happened between them.

It didn't change the way his body was reacting now, however, and Rex knew he had to change that, and fast. His arms had freedom of movement enough to trigger the spotlight on his wristcom, resulting in a welcome wash appearing against the opposite wall.

Before moving, Rex automatically began to take stock of the situation, his eyes adjusting to make use of the faint light reflecting back from the wallboard. As he turned his head to the side he could just see the sweeping crest of Ahsoka's montrals, almost perpendicular to his body as her head slumped over his shoulder, with one of her lekku dangling over his face. Even in his consternation Rex couldn't help but notice how peaceful she appeared as she slept, her cheek no doubt being branded by the unforgiving ridges of his shoulder cap.

Of course there wasn't much he could do about that - or anything else - without her getting off of him. Which happened to be important in many other ways, not the least of which was the fact that his armor was fast becoming terribly constricting.

_This can't get much worse._

Trying desperately to keep his cool – in more ways than one – Rex began to catalog his options, more as distraction from his compromising thoughts than anything else. Of course he could pull himself out from under Ahsoka without any trouble at all, should he choose to do so, but somehow disturbing the peacefully sleeping figure - above and below him - felt so _wrong _he couldn't bring himself to take the logical step.

Grimacing, Rex held his position, turning on his side to move his cheek just out of reach of Ahsoka's wayward lekku, gaining relief from that innocent but titillating sensation. He took a moment to regain his composure, focusing furiously on the sounds of his own breath as he tried to block out all other senses. It was slow, but it helped, and for a moment at least it seemed things were in balance - Ahsoka was still asleep, and Rex was more or less back in control of himself.

It was enough for him to turn his thoughts back to what brought him here, and though his head was still hazy there was a sense of foreboding settling upon him as he searched his memory. Whatever had driven him - and Ahsoka - to end up laying on the floor of some indistinct enclosure had been intense, ominous, overwhelming...

Then he remembered.

The newly-rescued Jedi. The revelation, the truth about the Chancellor and the war.

_The war._

The war that had given rise to him and his brothers, and taken the lives of almost as many of them. The war that had torn apart homes, governments, planets, a galaxy. The war that had somehow come to bear the name of the one people that had nothing to do with the conflict at all, other than as its ultimate, twisted pawns.

_The Clone Wars._

It had all been for nothing. The entire conflict had been nothing more than a bloody powerplay. Everything he had believed he was fighting for was a farce. Honor and duty had meant nothing in the end, no more than had his blind loyalty to the traitorous General Krell on Umbara. And in a chilling stroke of fate, Rex's actions on that shadowy world had ultimately mirrored his entire career: a life - one of millions - wasted in meaningless destruction and chaos, with nothing but pain and misery to show for it.

And that was putting it kindly.

Rex was too exhausted to express any emotion, but he felt like his chest would implode as the unfathomable reality set in once more. He sagged against Ahsoka, his earlier comfort completely forgotten, and his breath grew ragged as his eyes swept across the grey, featureless floor.

Only to settle on a discarded DC-17 blaster pistol lying just out of arms' reach.

An entirely new wave of gut-wrenching remorse swept over Rex, as yet more memories resurfaced in all their horrific glory. The withering pain of a man who had given up all hope. The weight of his blaster as he clenched his finger over the trigger and took aim.

Then, Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, her arms around him like a vice, her warm, vibrant figure insulating him from the steel and fire of his own attempt at self-destruction. Her voice, calm and soothing even as she moved to take the fatal consequences of his cowardly, selfish effort to end his own life. Ahsoka whispering, pleading for a chance to replace the hope that he'd lost.

_"Let me be your reason to go on."_

It should have been too late, the wild desperation too much to forestall that last, fateful squeeze of the trigger. There couldn't have been more than a split-seconds worth of time before Rex raising his pistol and Ahsoka's move. There wasn't time to hear or consider her heartfelt request.

It hadn't mattered. Because even before she spoke those words, Rex already knew he could never in a million years pull that trigger.

In the heat of the moment his mind had been too clouded and disturbed to think rationally, but now as Rex lay against Ahsoka's lap, eyes blurring as he stared at his discarded weapon, he was overwhelmed with the simple truth. He could _never _bring himself to harm Ahsoka, not because of some high-minded standard of honor, but because... she was Ahsoka. Because even before she spoke those words, she'd _already_ become his only hope, his last reason to press on.

It was a bitter admission of defeat, in one sense - he _hadn't _been strong enough to persevere, to honor his code. And yet there was something like relief at the thought, an acceptance of a reality that he had tried for too long to deny.

It seemed he had given up denying it; Ahsoka - not honor or justice or even loyalty - was his last remaining reason to live. The realization had been vivid, painful, even terrifying, and yet... there was something unspeakably wonderful about it.

As he lay nestled in Ahsoka's lap, surrounded in what felt like an aura of her warmth and acceptance, Rex tried not to ponder just what that _something _might be.

* * *

><p><em>Ouch<em>.

That was pretty much Ahsoka's first though when she came to, not in any intense pain but definitely a state of discomfort. She groaned sleepily, muttering something she couldn't remember as she peeled herself off of Rex's armored shoulder.

Scratch discomfort. She felt _awful_. Her legs were bent and pinned under plastoid-encased limbs, and her feet tingled from having been under so much weight in such an unusual position. The duraplast seemed to stick and pinch as she tried to sit up, and her neck was bruised from the hard ridges of Rex's armor.

_Bad armor._

Letting out a yawn, she shook her head as her eyes fluttered open. "Next time, no armor," she murmured thoughtlessly, rubbing her eyes and leaning backwards to stretch her arms.

"Next time?"

Rex's voice was incredulous and weak at the same time, and Ahsoka felt her lekku flush as she realized what she had said. "Ah, never mind," she managed with an awkward shrug, finally awakened. Her mind cleared, she looked down at Rex, who lay across her lap half-turned away from her. "How did you... oh, _Rex_..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes began to fill with empathetic tears as she realized Rex had been crying again. Without thinking she reached for his face, touching his cheek and opening her mouth to say something, before Rex's voice gave her pause.

"Wait," he protested, "Let me up."

"No," Ahsoka shook her head as she continued to reach for him, "You need to relax, Rex, just lay still for a while and-"

"Let me up," he interrupted, scowling but not meeting her eyes as he seemed to try and extricate himself.

"No can do," she repeated firmly, convinced he might hurt himself. "Just be patient and-"

"Ahsoka," he insisted, his voice oddly strained, "this isn't proper."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Rexter, of all the things you could-"

"_Ahsoka_." he said her name like a command. "Let. Me. Up."

The young Jedi frowned, puzzled at Rex's sudden agitation. Something about his voice told her he wasn't offended at her at all, but was distressed about something else; her eyes flicked down towards herself and she suddenly realized exactly what that _something else _was.

While she hadn't meant to, it seemed that she was giving Rex a very up-close-and-personal view of her chest, not to mention intimate contact with pretty much her entire lower body. It seemed n her effort to provide comfort and reassurance, it seemed she had more or less thrown caution to the wind as far as bodily contact, and poor Rex was trying desperately not to let his - well, _natural_ reaction get the best of him.

Oh yes, she knew very well what was bothering Rex.

She pushed herself back, removing her hands and pressing her lips tightly together as she waited for Rex to sit up. While she wouldn't dare admit it, part of her felt pleased and thrilled that he had felt _that_ way, a fact that scared her and reminded her just how many unknowns they both faced if they intended to take their relationship further.

Which she fully intended to do, awkwardness and unknowns and all.

She turned away and remained quiet while Rex sat up and 'adjusted' some things. Once he'd composed himself, she got on her knees in front of him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and met his eyes.

Then she realized she didn't know what she was going say.

_Brilliant, 'soka. Just sit here and stare at him, and then… oh…_

Coherent thought took a brief holiday as Ahsoka found herself lost in Rex's gaze. Her reaction was probably more due to her sensitivity to his feelings through the Force than to his eyes, but those perfect, golden-brown irises seemed to form a channel to his very soul, and she felt herself inundated with his emotions.

She had sensed those same emotions from him only hours ago, but now they were focused, controlled, and that made them all the more potent. The pain of loss, the helplessness and frustration. Regret and guilt over his thoughtless actions the night before. She felt the corrosive ripples of _anger_ against the seemingly invincible forces that had destroyed everything he knew and trusted.

Rex was a man, and his emotions were those of a mature, though broken person; and yet his tears Ahsoka saw a childlike sense of disappointment and grief for his dashed dreams.

And then, wrapped amidst the torrent of darkness and pain, she saw that small spark. That one bit of light, of hope. The last remnant of a man who, under his militaristic and no-nonsense shell, only wanted to do good, but had been denied any means to do it. And deeper still, there was a that delicate thread of desire, of _longing_. An idea, a sliver of a dream long denied and suppressed, because Rex never dared to acknowledge it.

And Ahsoka knew _she_ was in the center of it. Though he might be ashamed to admit it now, Rex truly looked to her as his last reason to exist. Like she was last shred of good in his life.

Like he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never, ever let go.

It was heartbreaking to see how utterly helpless and vulnerable he was. It was sobering, to think that she was becoming so much more than a friend and a comrade to this brave and broken man. And it was… something else, something exhilarating and beautiful and frightening, to know that Rex did feel that way, about her.

She was startled when the emotional flow abruptly ceased, and she found herself staring at Rex's closed eyelids. He turned his head, trying to hide his face from her gaze.

Ahsoka knew exactly why. _He's ashamed to let me see how he feels. He doesn't think he deserves this. He's trying to hide, from himself as much as from me._

She knew from experience how very well that strategy would work. And she also knew that she would not let the denial continue, for either of them. The feelings - yes, the 'attraction' - between them were real and mutual, and there was no hiding from them.

She took deep breath, then spoke.

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes, Rex."<p>

Her voice was soft, yet firm and almost commanding. Rex wasn't sure he'd ever felt so torn, with part of him _desperate_ to be touched by her gentle hands, to feel her embrace around his neck, to cradle her warm body in his arms. To run his hands across her cheek and rub away the marks of his armor. To look forever into those sky blue eyes, glowing with an alien light in the darkness. To be so close to her one couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

And then in the back of the his mind he could hear the accusations, the whispers of failure and of self-loathing. He was a failure in every respect; Force, he had just attempted _suicide_ mere hours ago. His own body had betrayed him only moments ago, becoming excited merely at Ahsoka's wakening movements. It was all wrong, it _had _to be. She deserved better than this broken, mass-manufactured excuse for a man.

"Open your eyes," her voice said again.

He only closed them tighter in response; he _couldn't_ look at her. He couldn't bear the shame, the guilt that he knew would overwhelm him if he dared look at her again.

"Rex, look at me."

He wanted to, he so _wanted_ to.

"Rex, please, look at me. Now."

He could resist no longer. He obeyed, like he was bred to do, finally turning his head to face her and opening his eyes. They stung, his vision blurred with salty wetness, but he could still see those brilliant gems that were her own eyes, piercing through the haze.

Rex wanted to never look anywhere else.

Ahsoka reached out one hand and, with a feather-light touch, wiped the water from his eyes, before letting her moistened fingertips trail down the edge of his cheek. A strange, unsettling tremor ran through him at her touch, but Rex couldn't so much as glance away from her eyes.

"Rex," she said, her voice strong though he could sense her own fear in her words. "I need you to listen to me. I know you're upset about what... almost happened last night. So am I, but we both know you weren't in your right mind. You're not the first person to try and do something incredibly stupid when things become too much to handle," she added with a wry grimace.

Rex immediately caught her unspoken reference to Ahsoka's own mental breakdown in the aftermath of Order 66. He opened his mouth to protest the comparison, but she silenced him with a shake of the head. "That's exactly what it was, Rex. It was absolutely too much for you to take in, and you reacted in a way you never would have otherwise."

She continued without giving him a chance to get a word in, which was just as well because Rex found he was desperate for her to go on. "These are hard times, and we both have and probably will hit bottom more than once before it's all over. The most important thing is that we put the past behind us and move on, just like you told me back then. Don't think for a moment that makes you somehow not _good_ enough for me, because it's not true."

Another short pause, a quick intake of breath. "And about this… thing between us-" Ahsoka's lekku deepened in hue and Rex knew all too well what she was referring to. "I don't really know what to make of it. But I'm not going to hide it anymore, and I'm asking the same of you. I know you feel confused about these feelings and so do I, but it's real, and it's not something to be ashamed of."

She stared earnestly into his eyes; the strength of her gaze alone was enough to shatter the last of his stubborn fears.

"The hiding stops here, for both us."

* * *

><p>The words sounded right in her head, but once she'd said them Ahsoka realized she really didn't know how to follow them up. She knew she wanted Rex and herself to move beyond the forced denial, but she wasn't at all sure what the alternative entailed; Rex would be even less equipped to answer that.<p>

"So, what does that mean, practically speaking?"

_No one ever accused you of wasting time, Rexter, _Ahsoka thought as she tried not to smile or shrink back from the overly-obvious - but still a bit too probing - question. As a clone Rex had even less experience than herself with the idea of romance, and that was saying something - none of her interactions with Lux Bonteri had prepared her for a relationship so... _deep _as what was forming between her and Rex.

And the differences were daunting. With Lux, things had started almost casually, and the boy definitely was the one who had taken initiative - with mixed success. Somehow, many of the things she had learned from those experiences seemed shallow and out-of-place when it came to her and Rex - it was like they had begun their relationship from another place altogether, though Ahsoka wasn't sure exactly _what _that meant.

She could only answer honestly. "I'm not sure, to be frank," she said as her eyes lowered; her hands reflexively gripped Rex's shoulders, as though searching for support as she searched for words. "This is uncharted territory for both of us, and-" she bit her lip, glancing up at Rex, 'I definitely don't want to take things too fast... I mean, I'm not sure we're ready for-"

"_Ahsoka,_" Rex recoiled and almost choked on his words, "I never meant to-"

Ahsoka cut him off, knowing that this was something they both needed to be clear on. "No Rex, I know you didn't mean that; I brought it up on purpose. These aren't _bad _feelings, Rex, you shouldn't be ashamed of them. All I'm asking is that we be honest with each other, and move forward together. And really," she tried to smile encouragingly, "it's not all that different from how things have always been between us."

Rex took a long moment to respond, and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel apprehensive; explaining 'romance' was hard enough, and the fact that she was discussing his feelings for _her _made it exponentially more confusing and risky. Rex had been through so much, and was only barely past his own breakdown from the night before; she could only trust that he was in his right mind now, and that somehow, he'd understand what she meant.

And hopefully, how she felt.

Finally Rex nodded and looked up. "Alright."

_Rex, I'd really hate to hear a pickup line from you_. But no sooner had that wry thought occurred to her than Ahsoka found herself swept away by the his gaze. A thrill ran down her spine as Rex simply looked at her, his eyes overflowing with hope and vibrancy and _more_. The spark of _longing _she'd sensed before had been replaced by _gratitude_, even joy. She didn't even realize that he was smiling at first; she was too captivated by his gaze to see much else.

There was an instant, while their emotions were charged and their eyes locked, when Ahsoka truly felt that something more was about to happen; perhaps had she taken initiative, she and Rex might indeed have gone much further. But she didn't, not exactly consciously, and the moment finally passed without any real action on either of their parts.

It was a little disappointing, and little relieving as well; she _had _asked Rex to take things slow, and regardless of how they felt now, this was simply not the time. There was still work to be done. There was still a war to fight.

Rex moved first, standing slowly and looking around the room, before offering Ahsoka his arm. She hesitated, taking a moment to regard him. His face was still stained with trails of tears he'd shed the night before, and his brows were laced with frowning lines. And yet, he seemed to stand taller than before, his broad shoulders set and sure. And his eyes... he was smiling at her and she knew it, even though his lips didn't curve at all. A fresh chill ran through her as he looked down at her, tired, hurt, and yet strong, and _happy._

Ahsoka smiled up at him, then took his arm and stood as well. They remained there for another brief moment, eyes locked and hands joined, then turned towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Derek let out a long groaned as he rolled off of the bed, promptly deciding the thin mattress never deserved that title. He glanced about the apartment, confused for a brief moment before his mind cleared and he remembered where he was.<p>

He grimaced as his gaze shot to his wrist - and his shattered chrono - out of habit. The wristcom had gotten up close and personal a pipe during his climb the night before, or however long ago that was. Without any view of the outside, he had no idea how long he'd slept, but it had to have been several hours at least.

The young Jedi let out a sigh, which quickly transitioned to a long yawn. Running his hands through his long hair, he scanned the room, noting that neither Ahsoka nor her clone companion were visible. _They've been in there all night, then?_ It was an unsettling thought, but Derek has already learned that he wasn't changing his fellow Padawan's mind about her former Captain, and it seemed fully possible that Ahsoka had actually formed a sort of romantic attachment with him.

While Rex's identity as a clone was just as unsettling as before, Derek wasn't going to fault Ahsoka on her disregard for the Jedi's stringent rules against romantic entanglements. Both his own Master and Britani Matalis had fully convinced Derek of the folly of the traditional restriction, thought admittedly the latter's perspective probably held the most weight.

He sighed again at the thought. _Britani. _He had to find her, he couldn't possibly afford letting another chance slip by. Ahsoka's intentions were noble, but that was her own path; there was no reason to believe that his own was the same.

In the back of his mind Derek knew he couldn't say that, but he deliberately pushed the thought from his mind. This wasn't a time for meditation, it was a matter of determination. He had made a _promise, _and he would keep his word.

The door behind him hissed as it slid open again, and Derek didn't waste a second, spinning on his heels to face Cad Bane as he made his entry.

The bounty hunter tilted his head in acknowledgment and stepped into the room, all but ignoring Derek as he scanned the space. He muttered some unintelligible curse as his red eyes settled on the closet door in the back of the apartment, before addressing Derek. "They've been at it all night, haven't they?"

Derek's jaw was set, and his eyes narrowed as he answered. "They're just _fine_, thank you. None of your business."

Bane only shrugged. "Whatever you say, Jedi," he muttered, with a wave of a hand as he pulled up a seat. "You know," he added with a smirk, "if _he_ hasn't charged up her loading ramp by now I'd say you've as fair a chance as any-"

"I'm growing weary of your sick quips, bounty hunter," Derek growled, dropping a hand to his lightsaber for emphasis.

"Sure, sure," Bane drawled as he adjusted his hat and lit up a cig. "Be that way. I've got matters of my own to discuss with the lady."

Derek felt his control wavering. It seemed so easy, so simple. One stroke, and we wouldn't have to worry about any of this. Killing in cold blood wasn't the Jedi way, but was he even a Jedi anymore? Was there such a thing in this galaxy?

Master Mari would have probably said yes. And Britani would definitely insist so, even if she had novel ideas of _what_ a Jedi actually was. But would the balance – or imbalance- of the Force really be affected by one surprise attack? Could it really be so wrong?

Ultimately, it was pragmatism, not principle that stayed his hand. Derek knew all too well that the tenacious bounty hunter lived as though expecting an attack at any moment. Cad Bane had faced off against Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos at once, and had fought them to a draw. Derek was fully confident in his own abilities, but he wasn't conceited.

Suddenly there was a stirring in the back of the room, and Derek's attention was drawn back to the closet door. He heard a few murmurs, some speech in muted tones, before the door opened.

The clone - Rex - stepped out first, looking as stoic and lethal as ever, though Derek could tell that he was feeling… better, evidently. Ahsoka followed close behind, looking tired but not disheveled in any way, though Derek almost grimaced when he noticed she was barefooted. _Don't jump to conclusions, _he scolded himself. _It's not like missing her shoes means anything else... happened. _

Ahsoka seemed to notice her missing footwear at the same time, and ducked back into the closet, leaving the three men exchanging suspicious glances at each other. Derek still stood not far from where he had slept, while Cad Bane was sitting near the table in the center of the room and Rex stood towards the rear, just a step out of the wardrobe door.

When Ahsoka reappeared, wearing her field boots this time, nobody else had moved or said a word. The young Togruta placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Good to see everybody's learned how to get along, finally."

"Keep the formalities," Bane said with a dismissive snort. "I hope you all got your beauty sleep, but in this business there's never time for dilly-dallying."

Ahsoka crossed her arms as she regarded the bounty hunter; Rex did the same, and Derek's gaze followed their own as Bane continued to speak. "So the word is that the Imperials are still scouring the sector for what's left of your Jedi tails. They won't stay here long, the Hutts will see to that, so we'll be offline until they scram. In the meantime, I expect you kids to earn your keep."

Rising from his seat and reaching beneath his spacer's vest, Bane produced a large datapad, and what appeared to be a large wrist-mounted communicator, apparently identical to those that Ahsoka, Rex and Bane himself wore. Derek gave it a suspicious looking over from his vantage point on Bane's right. He didn't recognize the model, though it appeared to have been so heavily customized little of the original device was left anyway.

The Duros tossed the comm to Ahsoka, who caught it with a graceful swing. "That wristcom is the same as yours, so you can introduce it to our new friend," he instructed. "And as for you," he waved the datapad towards Rex. "I have a small package for you on its way, but that idiot droid hasn't gotten it here yet. In the meantime, you can take a look at this. You can read the old Republic intel codes, yes?"

After glancing at Ahsoka, Rex nodded, his brow furrowed in suspicion.

The bounty hunter pitched the heavy datapad to the clone, who caught it deftly, examining the device as Bane went on. "That's the Empire's Outer Rim command feed, you should have access to all intel and mission assignments from there. Specifically we're looking for signs of activity near the Kessel systems, so take note of anything in that sector."

The group snapped to attention, Ahsoka voicing the question on all their minds. "What's going on in the Kessel system?"

Bane was already turning towards the door as he answered. "There's a gaggle of Jedi stragglers headed that way, apparently planning a surprise for the Empire. According to my source, the Imps have picked up the scent."

As he approached the threshold he turned his head, grinning from beneath his battered hat.

"I'd say it's time we crash their little party."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This ended up being a more thorough rewrite than I anticipated, mostly due to the extensive changes to the last chapter (Rex's suicide attempt being the most notable :P). In addition some extraneous plot material was removed, and the portrayals of Ahsoka and Rex updated. Also Bane's lines were tweaked to hopefully better represent the galaxy's most-feared bounty hunter.<em>

_Thanks for reading; please review if you can. :)_


	31. Reluctance

Chapter Thirty

**_Reluctance_**

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface – <em>Kylix_ Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 19 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66._

* * *

><p>Negotiation was not a gift all Jedi possessed.<p>

Rex tried in vain to focus on the datapad – between more than occasional glances at a certain Togruta – as the Jedi continued their 'discussion'. Said discussion seemed to consist primarily of rephrasing of the same points over and over again, delivered via a lot of yelling and some hand motions. It seemed that 'getting to the point' wasn't as valued outside the army as it was in.

And they were loud.

"Because it _is_ crazy! There's no sensible reason he could want to go this far just to stick it to Palpatine!"

"Then don't believe him! Nobody's asking you for an endorsement."

Sunsetter gritted his teeth, having been through this pattern enough times to catch the unspoken challenge. His sweat cast a glint over his face in the dim light as he paced the small apartment. "I don't want to work with that scum. You apparently do, so clearly we aren't going to get anywhere."

Ahsoka, who stood with her back to Rex's seat, was not buying that argument. "Really? Or is there somewhere else you'd rather be? Maybe if it was someone _else_ at risk you'd change your mind!"

Sunsetter didn't have a comeback for that right away, and that seemed to be the cue for both Jedi to pause and attempt to calm down. Rex let out a low sigh as he shifted in his seat – listening to Jedi argue was always a bit disconcerting – taking advantage of the lull to try and concentrate on the contents of his pad.

It was difficult to concentrate on anything at that moment, even without the cyclical bickering behind his back. Rex's own head was still spinning after the short but tension-filled moment in the closet.

He nearly shivered at the recollection.

And shivering wasn't something Captain Rex did often.

The last thing he had expected after his tantrum was for Ahsoka to broach the subject of… 'them'. And he definitely hadn't expected such a forthright 'endorsement' of their new relationship. Her hesitancy to apply the term 'marriage' to their bond – it seemed to be an otherwise logical move, in Rex's view – was probably for the best; already he found himself full of doubts and second thoughts. Old fears were being replaced with new ones, only these were alien and unsettling.

It seemed that his relationship with Ahsoka was destined to be complicated.

Rex shook his head, expelling another weary sigh. It was easier to act detached and analytical about these things, than to face the unfamiliar and sometimes disturbing emotions that he found himself tentatively accepting. He knew all too well how _real_ his feelings were; Ahsoka was certainly right about that.

But what disturbed Rex most about this was the strange sense of _want_. Certainly, he wanted to protect Ahsoka, in whatever way he could. He wanted her to be happy, to whatever degree was possible, given current circumstances. He wanted Ahsoka to be safe and whole.

But all those were things he had _always_ wanted for her, even before the order. They may have grown by orders of magnitude since then, but they were familiar. Rex understood them.

He didn't understand the longing he felt for _her._ Was it even alright to feel that way? Ahsoka had said that it was mutual. That implied she felt the same way about him. Did that factor into the equation?

And what about the terminology? What exactly did a couple _do_, especially before an official marriage? Ahsoka had spoken of knowing 'what was appropriate'. It seemed to Rex that every one of his new feelings placed him far outside of _that_ range. After all, most of what a clone learned of 'romance' was in the more _inappropriate_ aspects-

"You okay?"

Rex froze at Ahsoka's voice, almost dropping the datapad he had forgotten he was holding. "I'm fine," he answered on reflex, hastily clearing his mind of any compromising images, and attempting yet again to focus on the intel in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her face draw into a concerned frown, but she didn't press the issue. After a short moment, she turned to face Sunsetter, and Rex felt a measure of relief.

"So," she began, speaking again to her fellow Jedi, "I guess you're on the way out, aren't you?"

Sunsetter's voice had a weary edge to it, but he responded with force. "I don't want to leave you, Ahsoka, but I will not take unnecessary risks. I-"

"_Unnecessary?_," Ahsoka sounded exasperated. "You're only _alive_ right now because of our 'unnecessary risks', hero boy! Was that _unnecessary_?"

"Working with the filth of the galaxy is what's unnecessary!" Sunsetter retorted. "If you want to try and rescue other survivors, more power to you, but you can't involve someone like-"

"Got any suggestions?" Ahsoka interrupted with a scowl. "Walk into the nearest ship dealer and ask for a new ride? And then look up missing Jedi in the comm directory? I know this is dangerous, Derik! I undertand the risks," she paused to catch her breath. "But it's all I have, and it's the only way I know, right now."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and her voice hardened. "Maybe you'd feel different if you'd been there, on Ryloth. If _you_ had to watch an innocent girl die because you were a few minutes too late!"

The other Jedi hesitated, but didn't back down. "And you being with this bounty hunter didn't save her, did it?"

Even Rex felt a tinge of indignation at that cold pragmatism, though it probably was mostly a poor choice of words on Sunsetter's part. But Ahsoka was livid. "You wouldn't have even _tried_, would you? You would have let her die out there alone, rather than take an 'unnecessary risk'!" Her voice took on a darker note. "I guess only your _girlfriend_ is worth risking anything for, isn't she?"

She certainly got Sunsetter's attention with that comment. "That's a low one, _Tano_," he growled. "You don't know a thing about my relationship with anyone. I gave a close friend my word, after both our Masters were _murdered_ by those treacherous troopers you so love to defend. I told her that I would come and find her. And I intend to keep my word!"

Ahsoka relented, bowing her head a little and making an effort to control her breathing. "You're right, I'm sorry, Derik. I shouldn't say things like that." She paused for a short moment, before continuing, "My point still stands. We took risks to try to save Rema, and to rescue you, and I don't see how you can brush them off as unnecessary."

The volume of the discussion dropped, as both Jedi began to speak in more muted tones. Rex felt somewhat conflicted listening to the two debate a subject that had, at least earlier, been his top concern. But it wasn't anymore; as far as this issue went, his choice had been made, and he had work to do.

Forcing back another sigh, he again willed himself to concentrate on his task. He blinked a couple times at the luminous display, till the characters came into focus. The datapad was an unusual model; a larger form-factor than those used within the army, it also appeared capable of directly interfacing with Bane's wristcoms, allowing use of the small holoprojector. He propped the pad against his left arm, and began cycling through the pages of raw intel. Campaign stats, troop assignments and mission results, even highly classified reports from special agents; whatever method Bane had used to slice into the army databank had clearly secured him the highest level of clearance.

It was a treasure trove for an enemy agent, which was exactly who Ahsoka and Rex – and Bane -were. Not only did they have access to everything the Empire knew, they were unencumbered by procedure and protocol that could otherwise delay their response to developing situations. Thought it was an unsettling 'freedom' for Rex, he was certainly aware of the advantages.

But it was also tiring, trying to process this much data without the aid of his HUD's assimilation functions. A mere datapad was a far cry from the sophisticated navigation and querying possible from his customized Phase I electronics; one's eyes could only tolerate a backlit display for so long.

Settling into the dreary routine, he continued his rapid scans through mostly meaningless tactical reports. There was certainly activity going on; he'd filed four records away already with details on reported Jedi assemblies. The findings were unusual as far as searches for fugitives went; two distinct sightings and a couple datachips left in plain sight. _But nothing to tie any of them together. That doesn't feel right. Why would-_

Again, Ahsoka's voice, now becoming taut and emotional, broke Rex out of his already fragile concentration, and he immediately zeroed back in on the two Jedi.

"Derik, you don't understand! You and me, we're some of the last Jedi alive. If we can't band together now, how can we ever hope to… I mean…."

"To _what_?" Sunsetter prodded with a glare. "Hate to break this to you, Ahsoka, but you and I are on the wrong side of history. If you think we can somehow gather the half dozen or fewer stragglers left together for a glorious comeback, guess again. The Jedi are _gone._" He resumed his pacing. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's reality."

"You really believe that?" Ahsoka shot back, bitterness in her tone and expression. "Every man for himself, is that what you're saying?"

Sunsetter turned towards her, and scowled. His voice was cold and edged with finality. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I am more than willing to accompany you, and help _you_ get to safety. But I will _not_ be associated with this bounty hunter, nor with your… 'Captain'," his eyes rested on Rex for a brief moment, before turning back to Ahsoka. "I won't throw away my life playing with tibanna; being burned once is plenty for me. So do it your way. You have my sympathy, and nothing more."

Ahsoka flinched at her fellow Jedi's declaration. She opened her mouth to respond, but the young man cut her off. "If you'll excuse me," he said with another glare, before turning and stalking away. Rex's eyebrows raised as Sunsetter made his way towards… the refresher, disappearing inside and locking the door, which shut with a noticeable rattle.

Rex eyed Ahsoka, who looked like she wasn't sure if she should be angry or laughing, her expression alternating between shock, hurt, disbelief and amusement. She met his eyes with a grim smile. "I guess, when a guy's gotta go..?" she offered.

He couldn't resist returning the smile, and her features softened a bit. She let out a sigh. "Well, it looks like we're still on our own, for better or for worse." Her eyes drifted to his pad. "Find anything yet?"

Rex shrugged. "Nothing substantial. There's definitely a lot of activity going on out there, but not many leads being reported. It's strange," he reached up to scratch his head. "The intel they've gotten so far seems a bit… disjointed. More like purposeful leaks, not much actual investigation involved."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"A turncoat with them? It's a possibility." Rex frowned. "So far the leaks seem to be mostly hollow. Nothing that can be verified."

Ahsoka's face tightened, before relaxing in resignation. "We'll do what we can, I guess." She was silent for a moment, then laid a gloved hand over Rex's shoulder. "Rex, I know you don't like this… arrangement, but I…" she took a breath. "Do you want us to leave?"

Rex looked up at her, instantly noting how tired and reddened her eyes were. She looked exhausted, no doubt in part due to her role as his 'bed' the previous night.

The words came without hesitation. "No."

The flicker of hope that lightened her face disappeared as quickly as it came.. "Don't lie to me, Rex, I know-"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

He hoped the words didn't sound cold; he certainly didn't mean then that way. But as Ahsoka's eyes squeezed shut and her breathing became labored, he had second thoughts.

He stood, letting the datapad fall to the table with a thud. The hint of irritation at having to reassure her of the truth of his decision _again_ lasted only a second. He couldn't blame her for doubting; her Jedi 'friend' certainly wasn't helping her confidence. _And it doesn't help that he's probably right, at least about Bane, and maybe even… no, I won't go there._

Ahsoka's shoulders slumped as her hand slipped from his own suddenly elevated shoulder. Rex turned in place, and wrapped an arm around her small frame. "Ahsoka," he said, as gently as he knew. "If this is what you believe is right, can you do anything else?"

She didn't answer, just shook her head, the motion so slight it was hard to discern at all.

Rex's brow furrowed. That wasn't an encouraging reaction. _The whole 'look me in the eye' thing worked well enough on me, I guess. Worth a try._

He dropped a knee, and met Ahsoka's eyes. To his surprise, she was smiling at him, even as a single tear began to run down her cheek.

"Somehow I knew you were going to do that," she whispered.

Rex's words stuck in his throat for a moment, and he grunted a little to clear it before answering, his voice a little unsteady, "Learned from the best, kid."

"Ahsoka," she corrected, still whispering. Rex's brows knit in puzzlement. "I… I like it. When you call me Ahsoka," she added, her smile quirked in embarrassment while her headtails writhed against her chest.

Rex smiled, before answering, carefully, "Ahsoka."

He opened his mouth to say more, but she cut him off. "I know," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Rex. It's just…" she trailed off, fighting back tears.

"It's hard," Rex finished for her. "I know." _All too well._

Ahsoka nodded, her eyelids still fluttering as she struggled to regain her composure. Rex was about to stand when her eyes locked with his own, in that strange way that seemed to let them look right into each other. Her eyes were vibrant, almost hypnotizing; it was like he could feel himself swirling in their blue depths. He suddenly found himself very aware of how little space there was between their faces.

And of how little effort it would take to make it vanish completely.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the moment was past, and Rex's acute awareness of their proximity was replaced with the realization that his back was beginning to hurt from kneeling at that angle. Ahsoka stepped back as he stood, her face drawn just a little more. _I guess that's over, for now. Whatever it was._

Against his better judgment, he hoped that next time, it wouldn't pass by so quickly. And that, maybe, something more would happen.

"Well, I need to have a little chat with Caddy," Ahsoka said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Rex frowned in concern, but he nodded. "What for?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I need to find out what's going on out there, and we haven't eaten since before we arrived onplanet. I might need some new clothes," she sniffed at her now worn and dirty jumpsuit, "and I want to see what else he knows about this Kessel 'surprise party'." She glanced around the room, scanning the perimeter before leaning closer, "I need to get some… _intel_, of my own."

Rex grimaced again, not at all pleased with the idea of Ahsoka being alone with the bounty hunter. But he held his tongue. _She's right. We've got to get an inside look at Bane's operation, if we want to stay ahead of him. And she's certainly better at the whole subtlety aspect than I. Well, that is, I hope so._

Ahsoka looked at him. Rex nodded, and gave her a smile that he hoped conveyed reassurance. She smiled back, then turned and walked towards the door. As she stepped through the threshold, she turned her head and winked at him.

"Hang in there, Rexter."

Then she was gone, leaving Rex alone with his datapad. _That, and an angry Jedi in the 'fresher._

The thought wasn't a comforting one.

* * *

><p>Bane stifled a curse when he heard the door separating his den from the 'guest quarters' slide open, while he was scrambling to complete some last minute memory implants on a certain talking tincan. He had been expecting at least one of the Jedi for a while, and he had the means of neutralizing any that looked inclined to misbehave, but he was a bit busy at the moment. Was it too much to ask them to wait till he was ready for their impromptu visit?<p>

Of course it was.

"So. How's the party crashing coming along?"

The Togruta, then. Figures; the footfalls were much lighter than the even steps of the buckethead, or the exaggerated thud of the male Jedi. It made sense that the girl would be the first to approach him, seeing how sassy of an act she had been trying to play on him. Inwardly he warned himself to keep his cool; there was no reason why a bratty Jedi should be able to break his control. What did he care what she thought of him, anyway?

He answered her without turning his head, still stepping through Todo's memory flashing. "Ask your boyfriend, he's got the invitations."

The youngling wasn't so easily dismissed. "He's found a couple things. Aren't you looking too?"

Just as well. Todo was almost ready to be powered back up. This was a little sooner than he had planned, and he wouldn't have a chance to run the droid through the motions, but Bane had never had trouble introducing new behavior into the bolthead. It should be fine.

Apparently still waiting for an answer, Tano stepped closer. "What's up with To- the droid?" she asked, eyeing the deactivated Todo 360 lying on the workbench.

"Adjusting the servomotors," Bane responded, replacing the portion of covering that he'd removed prior to the implant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tano open her mouth as if to protest something, then relent. He smirked a little, but masked it quickly. No sense letting her know how much he knew.

"Done," he announced, standing up straight and replacing a couple stray hydrospanners. A tap on his wristcom, and Todo's optics lit up in a familiar yellow, and with a small jolt, the servos kicked in.

"TODO 360, at your service," the droid announced as it booted up, before assuming its normal personality – well, normal save for the Jedi's dirty tricks – and exclaiming. "Master Bane, Miss Tano!"

Again, Bane caught a hint of apprehension from Tano. Just what he suspected, too. She didn't want him to know how "close" she was to the droid. But Bane didn't dare drop a hint that he was on to her act. After all, he had one of his own to play.

He turned towards his main terminal, speaking rapidly. "I have some contacts to comm, I'll be busy here for a moment. Todo," he ordered," take the lady out to the garage, she can help prep the _Hand_ for our next outing." He turned to catch the Jedi's eye. "Unless you'd rather keep your hands clean."

Tano examined him with a cool eye, then smirked as she crossed her arms. "Trying to get the girl to do your dirty work, Caddy?" she taunted.

Cursing the blasted traffic controller for introducing the stupid moniker, Bane responded with equal bravado. "I'm a _professional_, not a gentleman. Besides," he smirked as well, as he tilted his brim forward. "Some girls have a way with machines, hard and soft."

Tano's nostrils flared, and her face drew to a fierce scowl, indicating that she caught the subtle insult to her consort. Togruta were beasts at heart when it came to their mates. But the Jedi's feral exhibition passed quickly, replaced with a haughty snort. "Somebody has trouble passing on his genes. Oh, never mind," she added in mock enlightenment. "It's probably for the best."

Bane glared at her, but decided against returning the volley; he had better things to do than to trade insults with wannabe space pirates. "Get moving Todo," he barked, turning towards the terminal again.

"Right away, sir! Please, Miss Tano, come this way." The droid buzzed off the workbench, dropping down to the standard hover altitude and making for the back door.

Tano cast Bane one more suspicious looking over, before turning and following the droid.

When she was out of ear range, Bane opened a one-way audio channel from his droid, and patched the line into his main computer for recording and analyzing. The game was on.

And Cad Bane was writing the rules.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so this was a stupid idea.<em>

When Derik decided to break off the endless argument with Ahsoka, and seek some piece and quiet, he had two places to choose from – assuming one didn't count the bounty hunter's chamber, anyway – the closet, and the refresher.

It has been a mere whim that bade him choose the latter – on the spur of the moment, he decided that he'd rather not enter the room where Ahsoka and her 'Rex' had spent the night. So the 'fresher it was.

After he got in, he realized that it was a bad idea. Not only was the room small and only marginally cleaned, but it just seemed stupid to hide in a 'fresher after a heated discussion. He was too distracted by the awkwardness of the setting even to be able to think over the words they had exchanged.

And meditation just didn't seem right while seated over a commode.

So instead, Derik stood and tried to pace, which was difficult enough seeing there was scarcely enough space for two steps with his long legs.

_A really stupid idea._

He'd only been locked in the refresher a few minutes before he found himself trying to sense whether Ahsoka was still out there. She had been, and Derik had struggled to pace for several long minutes. Right as he was beginning to resign himself to reappearing and taking the almost guaranteed mocking for his unusual hiding place, he realized she was no longer directly outside the door.

That still left the clone, and while Derik didn't think he'd give a stang what the ex-trooper thought of him, he still felt his face flush some as he gingerly slid the rattlebang door open, and stepped back into the apartment. Sure enough, Ahsoka was nowhere too be seen, and the clone was still seated, going over the datapad the bounty hunter had dropped off.

_Well, what now?_

It probably wasn't safe to venture above ground. He hadn't alerted Bane to his intentions, and he had no desire to, but he would likely have to deal with the bounty hunter at some point. At the moment it was probably best to take advantage of the hideout. Once Bane had decided it was safe to foray out into the streets, Derik would make his break.

For now, he would wait, and rest; he still needed time to recover from the exertion of the last couple weeks. Bane's unsolicited meal had taken the edge off of his hunger, but something more to eat would be good, too, though Derik wasn't sure how to go about procuring that.

The clone looked up from his work, and met his eyes. Derik felt a surge of resentment and anger at the man's face, so perfectly alike that of the man who had disintegrated Master Mari. But he forced that feeling back, and acknowledged the former Captain with a curt nod. Taking initiative, he made his way to the front of the room, with long, purposeful strides, before taking a seat on the old mattress in the corner, facing the clone called 'Rex'.

Said 'Rex' was still watching him intently, like any good trooper. Derik had been on the field too much during the last couple years to get much news beyond mission related intel, and he hadn't kept up with Master Skywalker's famous 501st Legion, but the name Rex did sound familiar. _I think I've seen him on publicity briefs, during the early part of the war._ Commander Cody, of Kenobi's 212th, had become the face of the GAR towards the end, but now that Derik had a chance to recall, he knew this very Captain Rex definitely had been utilized in pro-war propaganda. Other than his nearly clean shaved head, he looked essentially like any clone that had survived three years of active combat; scarred, but rugged and fit. Ready to kill.

"Need anything?"

Derik flinched at the all-too-familiar baritone. He shook his head. _Nothing a man like you could give, anyway._ Rex's face was impassive, but he appeared to be emanating mild concern, though it was fraught with suspicion and unease. _The feeling is mutual, Captain._

The spring-supported mattress squealed in protest as Derik attempted to recline. He lay still for a moment, but the tension failed to release its hold over his muscles – the proximity of the clone was not helping matters – and after a few minutes, he gave up, pulling himself to a seated position again.

Rex looked up again, head lifted to meet Derik's gaze over the arc of the table. His facial muscles twitched as though he was about to say something, but changed his mind. Derik frowned; as much as he'd rather rest, perhaps it would be best to glean whatever knowledge he could from the clone. Rex would no doubt have an interesting perspective, as perhaps the only trooper that had managed to resist the fateful order. An order that had for years lain dormant within his subconsciousness, along with who knew how many others, ready to be acted upon in a moments notice. _Without thought or question._

He had to know.

"Why didn't you do it?"

The question came on an impulse, and Derik had second thoughts about it almost immediately, but Rex didn't seem startled or taken aback to any degree. He looked up again, and answered. "It wasn't right."

Derik didn't respond, waiting for the clone to elaborate. Rex was silent for some time, presumably contemplating an answer. _Or coming up with an alibi._ When he did speak again, his demeanor was sober.

"I almost followed the order," he said, his gaze dropping, his normally even voice a bit heavy. "I didn't know what else to do. We had orders. It's what we-"

"Were bred to do," Derik finished the route answer, trying to mask his impatience. "Why? Don't try to lie to me, Captain. _Why_ did you disobey that order? Why did you betray your brothers?"

While he did a masterful job of masking his visible reaction, Rex appeared to reel emotionally at Derik's challenge, belying far more feeling than the Jedi had thought possible. The clone didn't answer for a long moment, and Derik felt just a tinge of regret for not phrasing his question a bit more… diplomatically. _But he's a clone; he's bred to take worse than this._

Finally, Rex answered, his voice unsteady. "When the order went out," he began, "I just knew it wasn't right. I just couldn't believe that Ahso- my Commander, would have betrayed the Republic. It just didn't make any sense."

Derik scrutinized the clone's reaction, looking for any sign of self interest in Rex's motives. _He's not telling me everything, I know it._

"It was hard," Rex admitted, his voice still wavering. "I'd never harmed a brother, at least not a loyal one, before. But I couldn't let them hurt her. I knew it wasn't right."

"And _now_?" Derik probed, eyes narrowed. "Why are you with her now? How do you know that next time you'll still think it isn't 'right'?"

Another moment of silence. This time, Rex's face drew to a scowl. He stared resolutely across the room, not meeting Derik's eyes at first. He seemed to be remembering something, recalling some important moment from his short – but surely intense – past.

Suddenly he stood, dropping the datapad to the table as he moved to stand in the center of the room. His fists clenched, his jaw was set, and when he turned to face Derik his eyes were blazing with determination and passion.

"I know you don't trust me, Sunsetter," he said, his tone deadly. "You think I'm chasing a woman's body, don't you?"

Derik matched the clone's glare. "I asked the question first, _Captain_."

Rex took a step towards him, and pointed a gloved finger at Derik. "Ask what you like, Jedi," he growled. "But know this: that _woman_ means the galaxy to me. She believed in me when I believed the same as you about who I am. She's given me more than I can say without a single touch, and I'll do anything, _anything_ for her."

Again a far away look colored his determined glare, and for once Derik wasn't sure how to respond. But Rex wasn't finished.

"You may think I'm just a wet droid, Sunsetter," he said. "But mark my words, I'll fight to my last breath, and till my last drop of blood is spilt, to keep her _safe!_ "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Things are heating up...

I'm honestly amazed nobody's started complaining about how long we've been here on Nar Shadda - you guys have been so patient!

Please review!

(And big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter - I appreciate every single one of your reviews. Thank you!)


	32. Duplicity

Chapter Thirty One

**_Duplicity_**

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface – Kylix Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 19 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka kept quiet for most of the long walk back to the hangar. The passageway was as dark as she remembered it from their arrival, though thanks to Todo's optical receptors she had some measure of light to make out the way ahead. The duracrete slabs that walled in the narrow tunnel were featureless and had little texture, and her footsteps sent never ending echoes over the soft hum of Todo's repulsors.<p>

She had sort of let things play out during the short encounter with Bane in his hideout, and she wasn't completely happy with the results. _I really didn't volunteer for shop work. I should have stayed, and talked with him like I planned. Besides, I'm hungry._

Well, what was done was done, and she couldn't deny that this little excursion could prove very useful.

In particular, she really wanted some time alone. To think.

Of course, what to think about was a bit of a dilemna. What she _wanted_ to ponder was primarily centered around… well, things that Jedi weren't supposed to think about. Distractions, entanglements, attachments, and a few other sage monikers came to mind. It was an unnerving, and oddly pleasing subject, she found, and were it not for her astute Jedi abilities of self-control she probably would have thought about nothing else besides her burgeoning 'relationship' with her friend and now… something more than just a friend.

Just the thought caused her spine to tingle. Possibilities and feelings that she had never dared explore, were so… close, so _real_, it was like…

Like she was becoming just another silly starry-eyed teenager. And _that_ Ahsoka Tano could not be. At least, not right now. She _was_ a Jedi, after all, and she would have to prioritize, if she was going to allow herself such… un-Jedi-like imaginations. _How ironic is that?_ There were some much more urgent matters to hash out, right now, than her new… _I'll have to think of a name for it later. 'Boyfriend' sure doesn't seem to stick to Rex, but I'm not ready to… okay, okay, moving on._

Much more urgent matters, indeed.

And most of them were centered around a man – or male, anyway – who presented a _much_ less pleasant topic than Rex. But no less important, and that to her chagrin. She hated to admit it, but there was something inherently wrong about Bane's 'alliance'. Derik, for all his impulsiveness, paranoia, arrogance, stubbornness, and pure stupidity and incorrigibleness, was – _Here goes nothing_ – right.

Yes, Derik Sunsetter was right. _About something, finally._ There _was_ something wrong with Bane's story. It didn't stack up, just like Rex had told her from the start. It just wasn't like a bounty hunter – no matter how unorthodox – to go to such lengths just to be a pain in the 'exhaust port' to some despised official. Money. Money was all that men like Bane cared about. And there was no money in keeping Jedi alive and active against a government, no matter how oppressive.

Bane only cared about money. So whatever he was doing with Ahsoka, Rex and anyone else, had to bring him money.

And there was one very sure way of getting that.

It seemed so simple, she couldn't help but feel a true understanding of Derik's point of view. Sure, Ahsoka felt she could make a sound intellectual argument that Bane had already worn out his welcome as far as Imperial bounties went, but it rang hollow. Almost like wishful thinking. There had to be a better answer.

But there _was_ at least one factor that pointed towards a less dire resolution. _Bane wasn't lying to me. I know it. I would have sensed it, if he was._ Ahsoka had found the bounty hunter to be surprisingly insensitive to her mind probes, and she had always had a knack for detecting deception and diversion. She had, after all, probed many, many criminal minds in her two years of apprenticeship. She knew exactly what it felt like to be lied to.

And that was not at all what she felt with Bane.

_So, if he's not lying about his plans, but he's still in this only for cash, what options does that leave us with?_

Not many. The two stipulations weren't quite mutually exclusive, but they certainly didn't compliment each other. _I'll grant Caddy this much; he's a hard case to figure out._

"This way, Miss Tano."

Todo indicated a left hand turn with a nod of his boxy head, speaking for the first time since they'd left Bane's office. Ahsoka pushed the speculations from her mind, for now, as she turned and followed.

That was another advantage of this moment of 'privacy'. She still needed to see if she could get any information out of Todo. Seeing Bane tinkering with the droid had reminded her than the bounty hunter could probably monitor any interaction that they had, so she'd make sure things stayed subtle.

_Just keep working on getting Todo used to me. Once Bane thinks that I'm just naturally inclined to hanging out with droids, he'll be less likely to keep tabs on all our 'conversations'._

"Ah, well, here we are!" Todo announced as he scooted over the threshold of the garage where the _Sleight of Hand_ lay hidden. Ahsoka grimaced as she stared past Todo into the black void; in this large of a space, the minimal light afforded by the droid's dim receptors was all but useless, despite her keen nighttime vision.

"Say, Todo?" she asked, squinting as she tried to track the small droid.

"Yes, Miss Tano?"

"You don't suppose we could turn on some lights, do you?" Ahsoka glanced around, noting how easy it could be to become completely disorientated in the darkness.

"Oh my! How could I forget! I'm quite sorry, Miss Tano, I will rectify this issue immediately."

Ahsoka smiled a little as Todo hurried to alter his course towards some spot across the hangar. "Thanks, buddy," she answered. "I'll just… hang around till you're done 'rectifying'." Her grin faded slowly as she scanned the blackness again, wondering exactly where in the garage the _Hand_ had been-

_Oh. There it is._

Ahsoka breathed a small sigh of contentment as a handful of tubular lighting units mounted around the hangar, about four meters off the surface, sparked to life. The splotchy orange glow cast some unique shadows, but the battered transport resting in the dead center of the landing pad dwarfed all other observations.

"Is this satisfactory illumination, Miss Tano?" Todo prompted as he hurried back from the control dock, seemingly eager for approval.

He needn't have worried. "That's great, Todo! Thanks so much, I don't know how I survived for so long without a techno service droid like you!" _Forgive me, R7,_ she added inwardly, recalling her faithful astromech, probably still sitting in her abandoned Delta fighter, or maybe even destroyed by now. _And I had just gotten that new paint job laid out, too._

"Why, thank you Miss Tano!" Todo sounded elated at the compliment, despite it being in essence identical to that she had given him several times before.

Ahsoka nodded, still taking in her surroundings. Sure enough, the 'clutter' she had detected before was in the form of workbenches, storage bins, tool chests, and a full featured fueling and charging station in the far corner.

Her vision drifted upwards, eyes widening as she took in the shaft that Bane had piloted the _Hand_ through. The dim lights around the perimeter of the hangar seemed to be swallowed by the yawning 'pit' – an upside down one, anyway – that stretched for at least several thousand meters before it reached the surface. _I didn't realize how deep down we were, though really it's not much different from the undercity back on Coruscant._

Ahsoka felt a pang at the memory. It seemed only yesterday she was the adventerous fourteen year old, preparing for an undercover assignment with Master Plo-

_Stop it. I don't have time for that, now. I have work to do._

She rubbed her eyes, and turned to look for Todo. "So, what's first?" she asked, trying to put some measure of brightness in her voice, with mixed success. "Is she fueled up?"

Todo was already making his way towards the supply lines. "I will handle it, miss Tano."

Ahsoka nodded, still making observations of the garage. _Full compliment of tools, probably parts, too. I could almost like it here._ She recalled the _Hand's_ schematic she'd accidentally brought up earlier. _Those diagrams will help. I think I can take care of a routine cleaning job. Plenty of tools, that's for sure._ Her eyes settled on Todo's receding form. _Nothing much for caring for droids, though,_ she noted.

She nearly slapped herself in the head at the thought. _Oil bath! This is the perfect chance to take care of the little guy._ Sure, she'd have to improvise, without the typical tools and equipment for such work, but that was nothing new to Ahsoka Tano.

"Hey, Todo!" she called, moving to follow the droid.

"Yes?"

She gave him a friendly smile. "Once you've got the fuel going, how 'bout we get you a good bath?"

Todo sounded hesitant. "Master Bane would-"

"Aw, don't worry about it, I know how to prep ships, I used to take care of them all the time, you know." She winked at the nervous droid. "Besides, I promised I would, and we Jed- denizens, like to keep our promises. It makes us feel better lubricated."

The droid seemed perplexed by that analogy. "I don't know of any organic species with lubricants."

Ahsoka gave a short laugh. "Just relax, Todo. Get the fuel going, I'll go find something for that bath. Trust me, Bane will be happy about it. Nobody wants a droid to be all stuck up."

Todo nodded a little. "Very well, Miss Tano."

She shot him one more grin, then turned to head for one of the workbenches.

* * *

><p>Rex stood still for a long moment, with his right arm outstretched, a finger pointed at Sunsetter. His narrowed eyes locked against the Jedi's glare, neither man moving a muscle for an uncomfortable length of time.<p>

He had been more or less expecting to be grilled by this man; and to be frank, he had no resentment towards Sunsetter for being suspicious. Rex had difficulty even trusting himself; he could he expect those who had suffered because of men like him, to trust him any more? The question regarding his betrayal of his fellow clones was an excruciating twist, but still, for a man like Derik Sunsetter, it made some sense; the Jedi no doubt had difficulty believing a clone could both resist orders _and_ turn on his brethren.

_Sometimes I'm not even sure I believe it._

What he _hadn't_ expected was the man's concern for _his_ Jedi. It wasn't like the two had gotten along all that well, after all.

And he certainly was unprepared for the challenge to his own loyalty to her; a question that had been haunting Rex himself, for some time, even before his and Ahsoka's shared moment of… acknowledgement, this morning.

Somehow, hearing it through another man's lips _did it_ for Rex.

And when he stood up, and stared down the accusing Jedi, he knew _exactly_ what his fellow traitor meant, two years ago, on Saleucami.

_"…believe me, I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe!"_

Rex could have said those _words_ before, about Ahsoka, about the General, about any of his brothers. He would never have hesitated to lay down his life for any of them, had the situation demanded it.

But there was something more to those words, now. Something more than words. Something so personal and so intense, it was almost frightening. She really was everything to him. He would do _anything_ for Ahsoka, he knew it.

And Sunsetter knew it, too. Normally Rex would have resisted any intrusion into his mind – Ahsoka had taught him a few tricks for thwarting such probes, after Teth – but this time, he didn't even try. He _wanted_ Sunsetter to know. He wanted the _galaxy_ to know what lengths he'd go to for the girl – the _woman_ – that had saved him from who he thought was himself, and taught him who he really was. The woman who had shown him that he really was an individual and not even the most powerful tyrant in the universe could ever change that. Because in spite of his own failures and inadequacies, he was important and valuable to _her._

She could have done nothing else, and Rex would have been given more than he'd ever deserve.

And yet, she was willing to give _more_.

No, Rex had no qualms about letting this shell-shocked Jedi know how much Ahsoka meant to him. Nor to what lengths he would go to protect her. Words weren't enough. _So let him_ feel.

Sunsetter dropped eye contact first, becoming quite fascinated with his boots. Rex let his arm fall to his side, but otherwise stood still, daring the young man to challenge him again.

Finally, the Jed responded. "You do your kind credit, Captain," he said, his gaze still downcast, his voice betraying dissatisfaction but also a measure of reluctant respect. "I wish more of your brothers saw things your way."

_That_ sentiment caught Rex off guard, and it took a moment for him to answer, "So do I, sir."

The familiar title slipped out mostly by accident. Sunsetter didn't reply, and Rex decided this conversation was over, for now. He turned and made his way back to his seat, dropping into it with a tired sigh.

_So do I._

It was a question he'd all but forgotten, over the past couple days, but it hadn't grown any less troubling. Was it possible that he was the only one? Other clones had been raised to be far more independent and freethinking than Rex. Cody had undergone ARC training, as had many of the best men in the 501st, some on Rex's own orders, men like Fives and Echo. Those soldiers were trained to operate independently, to be free thinking. Rex had no such training.

He eyed the datapad, lying face down on the table. Bane had sounded at least open to the idea, when Rex raised it a couple weeks ago. _Not that that's necessarily a good thing, of course._ At any rate, it was worth looking into, in the future. If there were any brothers that had managed to break through their artificial and thoughtless sense of 'duty', Rex would find them.

But for now, it was Jedi they were looking for, not clones. Rex flipped the pad over, and activated it, eyes trailing past the most recent updates as they scrolled across the top of the display. General military rigamarole, reassignments – most sizable units were still undergoing difficult transitions due the sudden loss of their combat leaders – and other inconsequential activity; resupply convoys, training exercises, and other non-combat operations.

Rex resumed his routine, paging through the largely meaningless clusters of information, giving each item the same dutiful attention. Troopers didn't get bored easily, but this was certainly turning out to be one very pointless and boring exer-

"_Kenobi_?"

Sunsetter sprang to his feet, and immediately began demanding an explanation. Rex ignored him, still speed reading through the pitifully short intel report that had literally just come across the command feed. No particularly useful details, just a short list of suspected Jedi heading for the Kessel sector.

And first on the list was none other than former Jedi High General, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What about him? What's going on?"

Rex looked up at the almost frantic Sunsetter, giving him a mild glare. "What I just said. General Kenobi is suspected to be headed somewhere in the Kessel Sector…." Rex trailed off as he read a further annotation to the report. "'Conflicts with current intelligence'. So, it might not be anything worth looking into…" He fingered his chin, looking over the names, none of which were familiar, except for the famed General.

Sunsetter let out a sound that could have been an unintelligable grumble, but Rex quite honestly had lost interest in the young Jedi's opinion, for the moment. He stored the report along with the others, and continued his own small search.

General Kenobi may well not be at Kessel, but it was clear _something_ was going on in the remote system. For whatever reason, at least one, possibly as many as several dozen Jedi were making their way through the mostly unpatrolled space, and it seemed they were not keen on secrecy. There was no doubt that they'd be tracked down, in time.

As Bane had put it in his… unique way, it was only a matter of who found them first.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, who designed these… <em>gah<em>… alluvial … damp… _ers?_"

Ahsoka collapsed and sagged into the repulsor-cart, letting the hydrospanner fall to the duracrete floor with a clang. All she intended to do was to clean the servos along the hyperdrive generator conduit, but given how tightly these dampers were sealed, she doubted Bane had ever removed them before.

She scowled a little at the stubborn bolts. Her predicament would no doubt be amusing to some, but it didn't seem funny right now. She was lying on her back underneath Cad Bane's miserable excuse for a spaceship, probably doing the first _good_ postflight job the _Sleight of Hand_ had ever received.

_He sure knows he to weasel out of the boring work. It's a miracle this greasebucket can even fly. Even Todo wasn't this bad off._

Ahsoka let a tired smile play over her lips at the thought. Todo was currently somewhere on the other side of the garage, enjoying his 'oil bath'; lacking 'proper' facilities, Ahsoka had made use of an empty crate, lined it with a large, rubberized sheet of convertor insulation, and dumped in several gallons of lubrication heaven, which she then heated with a few hotwired powercells. The poor droid was almost beside himself. After repeated assurances that yes, she did know how to prep a ship, and yes, she'd make sure Bane was appeased, Todo had quite 'happily' settled in to the droid equivalent of a R'alla mineral spa.

It had been about an half hour since, and Ahsoka was still bogged down cleaning the various servomotors throughout the old vessel. No way she could finish this before Todo's bath needed reheating, and besides, she was _really_ hungry, now.

But there was no way she was going to admit defeat to this bit of duranium. Furrowing her brow, she picked up the spanner, and tried to get a hold on the bolt from a better angle. Bracing herself, she readied for another pull, and then…

_Oh. I guess I could just use the Force, couldn't I?_

She groaned in frustration. Sure, she'd used her Jedi abilties while doing ship repair before, when alone and lifting heavy peices of equipment, or parts. It just hadn't occured to her to use it for something this… small. _For a kriffing bolt, no less!_

At any rate, it did the job. A short moment of concentration, and the rebellious fastener squealed and shrieked its way out of the cover plate. Ahsoka let herself feel a bit of smug satisfaction, though on second though there was nothing particularly heroic in a Jedi removing a bolt.

_I guess size matters not works both ways,_ she thought to herself, a wry half grin forming as she rolled the cart away and stood to stretch her sore back.

_Well, I think a break would be good_. Maybe she could comm Rex, since… well, maybe she didn't actually have a _reason_ to call him just yet, but it would be nice to- _Oh, kriff, now I'm just being silly. I'll comm him when I have something useful to say, just like normal._

Right. Normal.

Ahsoka let out a sigh, grimacing as her joints cracked. She really hadn't done anthing more than provide Bane with free labor. It was time for her to do a little exploring of her own. She had Todo in a amiable mood, now, so it was also a good time to chat with the droid. _Even though chatting with Rex would be so much more… well, anyway._

Replacing the handful of tools she'd collected, Ahsoka made her way back to the 'tub'. Generally droids were deactivated during cleaning, but those with more 'personality' often preferred being 'conscious' for this one bit of care. "So, how's my favorite techno service droid feeling?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh, Miss Tano!" the mostly submerged droid sounded surprised at her approach. "Do you require assistance?"

Ahsoka laughed a little. "Nah, just having some disagreements with cranky spaceship hardware. You know," she stooped to pick up another pair of powercells, "I wish Telgorn would stick with making these guys, and leave the ship-building to people that know what they're doing." She pulled the terminal cap off of the first cell, and began to splice the two units.

"Oh, well, would you like me to send a message to Telgorn headquarters?" Todo asked, anxiously. "I could arrange a holocom call with their main plant on Malastare-"

"Okay, okay, slow down!" Ahsoka held her arms out, still holding a cell in each hand. "I'm just kidding, Todo, but thanks for the offer. Now," she lowered the rapidly overheating cylinders into the crate," this should get your bath nice and viscous, again." It always amused Ahsoka how droids preferred 'warm" baths, like most humanoids, but for completely different reasons – oil simply ran smoother at a higher temperature.

"So," Ahsoka began, leaning on a nearby workbench, and wiping her hands on a rag, "what's on your processor these days?"

Todo took a moment to answer that, shifting positions in the crude container that passed for a lubrication tub. The warm fluid sloshed and slapped against the rubber lining along the edge of the crate. "Um, nothing more than the usual, I guess."

Ahsoka nodded, eying her mostly clean hands with intensity, trying to scratch out the last vestiges of grease that had taken residence between her fingernails. "Master Bane's not being to hard on you, is he?"

Another pause, this one longer, ensued. Ahsoka grinned a little, though it quickly disappeared as she squinted at the stubborn black marks over her skin. Few droids were able to actually converse casually in this manner; even most protocol droids made for one sided conversants. The fact that Todo was able to participate at all in 'small talk' – even if he took some time to calculate responses – belied an incredible amount of processing power.

"Oh, Master Bane is mostly alright."

Ahsoka's eyebrows arched, and she immediately looked up from her little manicuring session. This wasn't expected; she hadn't asked how _Bane_ was doing. "Oh?" she prompted, watching the droid closely.

"He doesn't sleep well, anymore," Todo continued, not looking at her. "Tossing, turning, emitting horrific noises, it can be quite disturbing, even for my own circuits. I calculate he is experiencing unpleasant hallucinations while unconscious."

Ahsoka's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing in concentration. _Unpleasant hallucinations… bad dreams._ She didn't respond, letting Todo elaborate as much as he wished of this rather bizarre report. It was unusual for him to carry on a conversation on his own, but she listened intently.

"Master Bane has never been quite himself since he took the job to obtain a Jedi holocron, and acquire several Force sensitive juveniles." Todo jerked a little, approximating a shrug. "I'm not sure he's ever forgiven himself for taking that job."

Ahsoka had to keep herself from gasping at Todo's words. It made sense that the droid would pick up such changes in Bane's behavior, but she hadn't expected this sort of frankness.

_Might as well see what else I can get out of him._ "Has he said anything about it?" she asked, with some misgivings, but with genuine interest.

Todo shook his head, "He becomes quite irritable if the subject is raised. Well," his tone took on an annoyed note, "he's usually quite irritable anyway."

_I can believe it._ Ahsoka ran through the droid's words in her head. Possibilities and implications were running through her head with all the clarity of Degobah swamp fog. She wasn't at all expecting to get this much information this soon. Nor had she dared to hope for such a personal glimpse into the life and emotional state of their host.

_This really could change everything, but I've got to have some time to think it over._ For now, she needed to finish her work, and get back to Rex. Also, she had to worry about Bane's own prying eyes regarding this revelation. _Better keep this quiet, for now._

"Huh," she said, after Todo had apparently finished his tale. "Well, I've gotta get back to the ship and finish things up. You'll be okay?"

Todo replied with something probably denoting gratitude, but Ahsoka wasn't paying attention anymore. Grabbing a set of spanner sockets, she turned and ran back towards the ship.

* * *

><p>Derik felt like his head was spinning.<p>

Of course, he'd felt like that for a while now, but it wasn't slowing down yet. The argument with Ahsoka was still refusing to be ignored. And his attempt at grilling the renegade trooper had been a… not really a failure, but he had certainly not gotten the response he'd expected.

There was no doubt, this clone had strong, strong feelings for Ahsoka. What perplexed Derik was how complex these feelings were. Not platonic, really, but certainly not the raw urges he had more or less expected of the man. _I get that they're human, but I've worked with so many, knew and trusted them, and I've never seen this kind of devotion in any of them, before._

Devotion. _I'll do anything, _anything_ for her._ There was devotion in that assertion, certainly. But was that all? The almost blinding flare of passion in his eyes. The paradoxical combination of ferocity and tenderness that welled up inside. Could it be possible that Rex actually…

No, it couldn't be that. But there was no doubt that this clone was not like his brothers. Perhaps a genetic error, or some other anomaly, was the cause, but it was clear that Rex was not the danger to Ahsoka that Derik had assumed.

In fact, he was most likely to be a danger to anyone who dared to threaten her.

_Scratch that. He'd definitely be a danger._

Derik shrugged inwardly. It didn't make a difference, really. Not for him. It was good to know Ahsoka wouldn't be alone, seeing she had this very dangerous man to watch her back. If anything, it should make Derik's decision to leave them that much easier.

Except it wasn't.

_Maybe if it was someone else at risk you'd change your mind!_

Ahsoka's challenge wasn't leaving his thoughts like he would have wanted it to. She was wrong, of course, completely wrong about his motivations. Derik simply realized the futility of this effort, as well as the sheer stupidity of working with a criminal like Cad Bane. Of course he wanted to find Britani, like he had said, but it wasn't that he actually didn't care for his fellow survivors.

_Only your girlfriend is worth risking anything for, isn't she?_

Completely false. He was only keeping his word. And using common sense. Ahsoka even apologized for the statement. It meant nothing.

Then why couldn't he just forget about it?

His eyes narrowed at the stained carpet beneath his boots. He'd just have to forget about it. He'd made his choice.

It wouldn't change now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Still on Nar Shadda, I know. But we're getting closer!

Since TCW Season 4 kicks off today, I'm going to remind everyone once again that this story will almost certainly clash with the upcoming season – new characters and events will be introduced that have no place in this continuity. I wish I had some inside scoop so I could stay ahead of things, but I don't. So be aware of that.

That said, enjoy the new season. ;) And of course, please review!


	33. Illumination

**Author's Note:** FYI, this chapter begins with a flashback scene.

Chapter Thirty Two

**_Illumination_**

* * *

><p><em>Unspecified HoloNet Caf<em>é_, Belasco, Core, 17 hours after the execution of Contingency Order 66._

* * *

><p><em>Stang it! Don't disconnect on me now…<em>

Derik gritted his teeth, willing the speed of light to increase, just for a few minutes, so that this commlink would sync up faster. He'd been on the run non-stop, and was only a few steps ahead of the clones at the most. He'd already combed the HoloNet for clues – as few as there were, this early in the aftermath – but right now he was solely concerned with getting this connection online-

"Derik! Thank the Force, do you-"

Derik's jubilation and relief at hearing Britani's voice was quickly replaced with the urgency the situation demanded. "I know, it's happening everywhere. Master Mari's dead, I'm not sure anyone else has survived. Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, other than that I'm in a bad spot. Transport over Murkhana, when it happened. I'm back on-planet now."

"Anyone with you?" Derik asked, with trepidation.

"No, none of the Masters survived, Master Drake…'

"Brit…" Derik whispered, his stomach wrenching at the sorrow in his friend's voice, "I'm sorry-"

"I'll grieve for him later," Britani interrupted, clearly forcing back her pain. "I need to get off planet, I think I can get to a transport but I don't know where I should go. Where are you?"

Derik again reverted to contingency-planning mode. "Dirtside on Belasco, I've got at least three agents on my tail, not sure where I'm headed to next." he broke off and scanned the dozen or so beings in the cafe, most appearing too focused on hiding their own interactions to pay him any mind. "I have a minute, I think, have you found anything?"

"Bultar Swan contacted me, she's escaped from the medcenter off of Sacorria. She's headed for Eriadu. Also Dama Montalvo, but he was cut off mid-call. I don't know where he was headed."

Derik sighed. "Well, we're not quite the last, yet." _But pretty dang close._

"Do you have news from Coruscant? The Temple?" Britani's voice held a note of dread, and Derik could tell she already had some idea of what had happened. "Bultar said the beacon-"

"Destroyed," Derik interrupted with a scowl. "Or at least ransacked. I don't know who set the all-clear signal, but it was likely just another trap." He had to force himself not to let his anger leak into his voice, but inside he was ready to explode in frustration and rage. _How_ dare _they do this?_

Britani caught her breath, and was silent for a moment. When she continued it was with with a soft rebuke. "Don't let it destroy you too, Derik."

For a moment he entertained the notion that she had sensed his emotions, but realistically Britani probably just knew him too well. Derik sighed, exhaustion already threatening to catch up with him. Britani's soft, familiar tone did help to calm him some, and right now he almost resented it. "Britani, they killed the _younglings!_ All of them! They've killed our Masters, they've destroyed the-"

"Derik! I know, I understand. That's _why_ you must be strong. To lose what little we have left to the darkness would be _worse_ than death." Her voice wavered a little as she continued, "We may never see each other again, Derik, but please, remember _that_, even if you forget everything else about me."

"Don't talk that way, Brit," Derik whispered forcefully, pressing his lips against the plastoid communicator, his heart revolting at Britani's implication. "I _will_ see you again, and I _will_ find you." His tone softened a little. "I promise."

Britani didn't answer for a moment, and when she did she was still struggling to keep her voice steady. "Thank you, Derik, but remember who you are before you make a promise. Your duty-"

"I'm your _friend_, Brit-"

"You are more than that, Derik, so much more." There was a touch of affection in her voice that made his pulse quicken, though he forced himself not to become distracted as she continued, "But this isn't just genocide, or our own separation. The Force is at work here, somehow. _Listen_ to it."

Derik winced, not really interested in another discussion of Jedi philosophy at the moment. "I know. But I mean what I say, Brit. I _will_ find you."

"If the Force wills," Britani breathed, "we will find each other. _Listen_, Derik. You know your duty. And you will know when the Force guides you. Listen and follow."

Derik nodded, forgetting for a moment that this was an audio link. "Alright, but please Brit," he pleaded, "keep yourself safe, I don't-"

"Wait," Britani interrupted, her voice becoming faint as she turned her head around, "something… there's something wrong with my comm.." she trailed off, and despite his alarm Derik felt a little comforted that Britani was in fact using caution. _Well, of course she is. Brit's hardly reckless._

"I can't stay much longer, either," he said, scanning the cafe once again. "Stay low, I'll try to contact you as soon as I get off planet. This is public comm, my code's-"

"Don't!" Britani sounded as close to panicked as she ever got. "This link must not be encrypted, I think I'm being eavesdropped. I have to go _now_, the Force is with you."

Britani cut the link, leaving Derik standing alone, his heart racing, staring at the silent commpiece in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface – Kylix Executive Suites, Nar Shadda, Mid Rim, 19 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Somehow, the <em>Sleight of Hand<em> seemed more cooperative as Ahsoka resumed her work.

Well, it probably wasn't, but her mind was too focused on what Todo had told her, to be really concerned with stiff bolts and lousy Telgorn engineers. She'd moved on from the belly of the transport to the ventral wings, draining and changing fluids and checking the various hydraulic lines that powered Bane's numerous 'improvements.' Her hands moved mostly of their own accord - two short but packed years working on military-grade starship hardware had given her fingers minds of their own, when it came to shop work.

Which was a good thing, because her own mind was rather busy, at the moment.

There was little doubt in her head as to the cause of Bane's alleged trauma. _It's the mind trick, the way he was treated by the Jedi. It has to be. I've been wondering if this was going to come up._ She remembered the event all too well: In an attempt to get Bane to give up the stolen holocron, and the locations of the children he had kidnapped, three powerful Jedi – Master Skywalker in the lead – had combined their mental strength to coerce a strong-minded Bane to cooperate.

Ahsoka herself had been the one to suggest the method, after all other attempts at negotiation had failed. It worked, and in the aftermath, caught up in the frantic activity of rescue and retrieval, she had quite honestly failed to contemplate the unusual technique that she had recommended.

It looked like it was coming back to haunt her, now.

Ahsoka wasn't susceptible to mind influences like a non-Force-sensitive, but she could imagine that it would be an unpleasant experience. And for someone as strong-willed as Cad Bane, it must have been…

No, not that. Jedi didn't torture, it wasn't their way. Surely her wise Masters would have refused, had it been that bad. They didn't hurt Bane, after all. It wasn't that. It couldn't be…

_The three Masters entered first, Ahsoka behind them. , Between their imposing forms she could just see the handcuffed figure of Cad Bane, sitting at the small table in the back corner of the Temple prison cell. The atmosphere was tense, ominous, but she didn't know which party was truly responsible for the mood._

_The bounty hunter said something she couldn't make out, but it was her own Master that initiated the plan. Her plan._

_Anakin's eyes shut, and a hand raised; a stream of raw energy sent ripples through the cell as he spoke._

_"You will take us to the holocron."_

_Bane gave a cocky grin, displaying an air of total control even in captivity. "Jedi 'mind tricks' do not work on me._

_Master Kenobi added his voice, infusing his words with a more gentle but no less powerful force._

_"You will take us to the holocron."_

_This time, Bane was visibly shaken, a flash of the closest thing to fear Ahsoka had ever seen in the bounty hunter passed over his face. "I…" he hesitated. "I won't…_

_The stern, cold tone of Master Mace Windu joined the hypnotizing chorus, adding an influx of controlled power that caused the young Togruta to flinch._

_"You will take us to the holocron."_

_Bane's control wavered, and his breathing quickened. "I… I will take… no…._no_! Gaahh!" Ahsoka's eyes widened as Bane let out a strangled scream, "_Get out of my head_!__"_

_"And you will take us… _now_!"._

_The three Masters spoke as one. The air ran thick with coercion and concentrated strength like Ahsoka had never felt before. Each syllable seemed to echo endlessly through the Force, every tendril of influence focused like a laser on the writhing criminal. Bane gagged and choked, trying to battle an enemy he had no comprehension of, as an river of power and control drowned his mind and supplanted his will with another._

_"No… gah… I will… agh! No…_

_After an eternal moment, the Jedi released Bane from their mental stranglehold, and the broken Duros collapsed onto the small desk in his cell._

Ahsoka shook her head, placing a hand over her brow and groaning inwardly, as a realization – so obvious it was embarrassing – settled over her.

Of _course_ that was torture. It was torture of the worst kind, and she knew it. They all knew it. Who needed racks and needles and interrogation droids, when one could intrude into the very essence of another, and leave an individual without control over body or mind? How excruciating must that be, to be unable to control your own thoughts and desires? To be unable to even _know_ what was happening to you, because someone else was doing the _knowing_ for you?

Torture was hardly a strong enough word.

_But we had no choice! We had to get him to cooperate! We couldn't let him hurt those children. He would never have told us otherwise, and besides, he's a criminal, he_ killed _Master Ropal, and…_

Excuses. Certainly, she had excuses, good ones, but that's all they were. What she had done – indirectly, but it was at her recommendation – was against everything the Jedi stood for. She knew it. Her Masters had known it, and warned against it, but in the end circumstances overrode their reservations. _"Do we have another choice?"_, her Master had asked.

Ahsoka had thought the answer was 'no'. Now she wondered.

But maybe, this was her chance to make things right.

She adjusted the increasingly heavy drain pan, watching the stream of pungent fluid flutter as it drained. Her nose wrinkled at the familiar but unpleasant odor, and her brows knit in concentration. If she was right, and Bane was now being plagued with the haunting memories of his mistreatment, and assuming he didn't know she was the one who brought that on him… _Maybe, if I was upfront about it, if I told him that I realize it was wrong, then…_

Well, she didn't really know how Bane would react to that. Perhaps it would merely throw him for a loop. _That wouldn't be entirely bad._

But on a more hopeful note, maybe if she showed a willingness to take responsibility, and make amends as best she could, Bane would begin to see her differently. Maybe he'd realize that she meant him well, or at least was willing to give him a fair chance, if she was willing to admit the her own faults, first.

It was a long shot – Ahsoka had no illusions that a mercenary like Cad Bane would be anything but impermeable to any appeals to conscience – but it wasn't only pragmatism that gave her the idea. It was the right thing to do. It was the Jedi way, from one perspective.

And from another, it was crazy, but not really any more than allying with Bane in the first place. And as untrustworthy as he was, the bounty hunter was also the closest thing they had to an ally, now. One that they desperately needed.

And one who could very well prove to be their worst enemy.

The irony caused her her to grimace as she set down the pan, and replaced the drain cap. Was everything now so perfectly backward that she, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan, was actually contemplating _apologizing_ to a criminal like _Cad Bane_? Was that what the galaxy had come to?

It was.

And yet, to believe that it would do any good was perilously close to wishful thinking. It was quite possible that Bane wasn't an ally at all, just like Derik argued. What then? What would she do if this all went horribly wrong?

Her eyes narrowed. It wouldn't. She'd _make_ this work, somehow. She'd give Cad Bane a fair chance, one that he didn't deserve, but one that she, as a _Jedi_, owed every sentient, no matter how low or untrustworthy. She'd be honest with him, she'd give him an opportunity to put his past behind him. Maybe she could even help to ease whatever trauma he still experienced from his encounter. Ahsoka would go the extra navpoint, and then the the choice would be his.

And if he chose _wrong_, Ahsoka was no stranger to 'aggressive negotiations'.

The ship prep'd, Ahsoka replaced the items and tools she had procured, gave Todo some parting instructions – _He should be able to figure out how to drain the oil_ – and darted towards Re- the apartment.

* * *

><p>Derik threw down the wristcom onto the mattress beside him, rubbing his brow with one hand.<p>

There was nothing wrong with the comm itself, which appeared to be a very heavily customized VersaLink. Probably a knock-off brand, but a solid device, and well outfitted. He was loathe to touch anything that the bounty hunter called Cad Bane had devised, but he was pragmatic first and foremost. If it was useful, he'd use it.

What frustrated him was that the unit was effectively _useless_ as far as he was concerned, because he lacked a comm code for the only person he really wanted to contact. Without that – not to mention a ship – his search for Britani would be a very literal matter of 'hit and miss'.

It was wise of her not to exchange codes, if she believed their link was sliced; tracking down an individual's location via commlinks was not at all a difficult proposition. But that made it no less maddening.

The young Jedi hung his head, exhausted in more ways than one. Out of sheer boredom, he raised his eyes to watch Rex's work. The clone was still pouring over his datapad, occasionally tapping out a note or observation, and he appeared to be fully engrossed in the task of finding surviving Jedi.

Just the concept, of a clone searching for Jedi, caused indignation to swell inside Derik. Any other man with Rex's face would be doing the same, but if and when _those_ men located a fugitive Jedi, they'd stop at nothing to deprive the straggler of his hard-earned 'survivor' status.

But Derik had to admit, Rex was clearly another story, as surprising as it may be.

More like shocking, actually.

But then again, everything that he had encountered since his 'rescue' had been shocking. A clone who defied everything that was supposed to define him. The Padawan of the 'Chosen One', on a mad self-appointed mission to undo an irrevocable catastrophe. And a bounty hunter who seemed perfectly at ease with surrounding himself with dangerous, wanted fugitives, without any apparent avenue for cashing out on the deal.

Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Cad Bane. One could hardly come up with three people with less in common with one another. _Other than being on the wrong side of the law, I guess._ Was there anything more to this? How did he fit in?

Why should he have to fit in at all?

_"Remember who you are… your duty."_

His duty. Whatever that was, now. There was no Jedi Order. He hadn't been given a mission, there was no reason to take unnecessary risks. Besides, he'd made a promise. It _was_ his duty, to keep his word. Of course it was.

_"You will know when the Force guides you. Listen and follow."_

The Force didn't have anything to do with this. He'd just happened to have been rescued by a overzealous Padawan of an unorthodox Master, and her loyal clone companion, and a galactic headhunter. Complete coincidence. It probably happened all the time… well, no, it probably didn't. But that didn't mean that the Force had something for him, here.

"_We're some of the last Jedi left. If we can't come together…_"

Like he'd already told Ahsoka, it wouldn't make a difference, anyway. They were too few, and too weak. It was better to hide, to bide their time, waiting for the enemy to grow complacent before striking. There was nothing so few of them could do.

_"Look at yourself! That's what we can do, we can help keep whatever's left of the Jedi alive!"_

Another noble sentiment, and an admirable one, coming from Ahsoka. But hardly an excuse for what was almost certainly a recipe for suicide. They couldn't do any good if they got themselves killed.

"_I'm a Jedi, I have to do_ something, _and I'm more than willing to die trying._"

Of course Derik _would_ do 'something'. He just was doing it his way. He needed to find his own path. Find Britani, first of all, and then maybe things would work out. Maybe then he could find some way to help Ahsoka. He was under no obligation, unless one counted the fact that she and Rex had rescued him from certain death. No one was forcing him to stay.

So he wouldn't. He'd leave. Soon.

Another ring of the doorchime. This time, Derik knew who it was. Ahsoka burst back into the room before the doors fully opened. "Hey guys." She glanced between Derik and Rex, her expression becoming vastly more complex as she spotted the latter. But fortunately she left off the ogling in short order. "You two didn't hurt each other, did you?"

Derik rolled his eyes, though Rex smirked a little from his seat; prompting a glare from the Jedi. Ahsoka didn't miss a beat. "Aw, best friends forever." She let out a little sigh, before making her way to Rex's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How't it going?" she asked, with another meaningful look that caused Derik to shift uncomfortably. "Find anything… new?"

Rex himself appeared a bit unsure of an appropriate response to her gesture, and so he nodded. "Actually, yes, I have a few things here." He began queuing up the records of interest, and Ahsoka quickly turned her attention to the datapad in his hands. Out of curiosity, Derik approached the pair, and looked over Rex's other shoulder.

"This record record right here is the key. Actual names of surviving Jedi, either in the region or believed to be heading that way." Rex went on, pointing out the reference to Master Kenobi, and explaining the most recent updates. Derik absentmindedly scanned the remaining half dozen or so names, and was about to turn and head back to his familiar spot on the mattress, when one row caused him to gasp.

_Jedi General, Bultar Swan._

A few more details followed, but Derik didn't take notice. _Bultar Swan._ He remembered that name. He didn't know Swan personally, but he knew very well someone who did.

_Britani._

She had mentioned Swan even before their last call; the two had been friends since the first battle of Geonosis, and had spent a fair amount of time together, between missions. Britani had always spoken glowingly the older girl's long-held comittment against taking an opponent's life, even in battle. The two young women had shared similar philosophies regarding the role of the Jedi and their relation to the Republic, and the war.

But most importantly, they had been in contact with each other, at least not too long ago. There would be records and comm codes that each possessed. If Knight Swan was in the Kessel Sector, she might be his first step in locating their mutual friend.

A hundred disconnected thoughts swirled in Derik's head. He had to get to Kessel. He wanted to go alone. He had no ship. Swan might not be there. They needed more information. Bane had information. And a ship, of sorts. And Ahsoka and Rex would be stronger, if he stayed with them. Maybe together they could outsmart – and outfight – the bounty hunter.

Perhaps such a compromise would settle his growing internal conflict, as well. He wasn't abandoning anyone, he was helping to rescue other Jedi. He was doing his duty, like Britani said, and like Rex and Ahsoka were. He was dedicated with the wellbeing of others. The idea truly felt satisfying, in a way. It was, after all, his duty. As a Jedi.

And in the midst of it all, he would find Britani.

Ahsoka and Rex were still discussing their findings. It would take time to gather enough detail to begin a search, and Bo doubt Bane would have to be informed. Derik decided not to enlighten the pair on the reasons for his change of heart, at least not now.

But at least he knew what he was doing.

"I'm with you," he announced, over the conversation..

Both Rex and Ahsoka froze, staring at him questioningly.

Derik swallowed, but repeated his statement. "I'm with you, at least to Kessel. Count me in."

Ahsoka eyed him with a mixture of hope and doubt. "But I thought-"

"You're right, Ahsoka," he interrupted. "I still think this is much more dangerous than you seem to, but I'm willing to at least try," he gave her a pointed look, recalling her earlier accusation.

Ahsoka grimaced, but her face quickly brightened. "You really mean it, Derik?"

Taking a deep breath, he answered. "Yes. I do."

She smiled, a distinct look of gratitude over her normally sharp features. Turning from him for a moment, she hopped onto a chair next to Rex. "You should sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."

Derik nodded, moving towards the seat beside her, when Rex held out his hand. "Thank you, Sunsetter," he spoke, his voice grave.

Startled for a minute, Derik took the offered hand. "Might as well call me Derik, " he shrugged.

Rex's eyebrows quirked, but he seemed satisfied. "Then, thank you, Derik."

It seemed silly now to walk around Rex to sit beside Ahsoka, like he at first intended, so Derik took the nearest seat, next to the former Captain. "Rex," he said as he settled in, speaking the clone's name for the first time. Rex turned his head towards him.

"Thanks."

Ahsoka glanced between both of them, her white brows furrowed in mild confusion, then smiled, her brows raised in an expression of hopefulness. "So, we're all in this together, right?"

Rex gave her a solemn nod, which served to widen Ahsoka's grin. She turned to Derik.

He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka yawned, blinking repeatedly in a vain attempt to ward off her drowsiness. Talking really did wear one out, after a while. And the three fugitives had done a lot of talking in the past few hours. Discussing Rex's findings, the likelihood of locating a Jedi hideout in the treacherous Kessel space. They shared doubts and hope at the thought of finding Master Kenobi, though the memories of her Master's friend and former Master brought a pang to Ahsoka's heart.<p>

Derik was quieter than normal, but his interest was clearly genuine. He was a smart young man, and Ahsoka was more than thrilled to have him 'officially' join their effort. While she could never force any Jedi they rescued to stay with them, she did hope that some of those as capable as Derik would be sympathetic to their cause, and offer their help, as well. It seemed a 'waste' for such a competent Jedi to go into hiding, when there was so much to do.

They discussed strategies for rescuing fugitives; another Jedi opened up so many possibilities. In hushed tones they also discussed their shared misgivings over their 'host', and mused over various methods of outwitting Bane's potential trickery.

Yet throughout the sometimes lively discussion, Ahsoka had so far withheld her own little 'tidbit' about Bane, from the others. The accidentally acquired news that could have massive, disruptive implications on their operation, She couldn't risk letting out what she knew, but she did want to at least give Rex a general idea, and maybe get any input he had to offer. She did want to talk to him, still.

But now she was really tired.

Normally she would have recommended that they all retire early, and catch up on some much needed rest. Bane had pretty much left them alone all day, but by tomorrow they'd have to deal with him, too. There would be plans to be made, and the bounty hunter would have to be involved. And all knew that short nerves would not be an asset dealing with their dubious benefactor. Sleep would do them all good.

But instead they had talked, far longer than necessary, repeating various observations and interspersing longer and longer pauses in between what were rapidly becoming pointless snippets of conversation. At one point Ahsoka almost wanted to break into laughter at the pure absurdity. Two Jedi, and one clone captain, all of whom had faced down the worst the galaxy had to offer, who had risked their lives as a matter of course.

And they were trying to avoid discussing where they would all sleep, tonight.

Admittedly, it _was_ a somewhat awkward subject, now. Had things been different, the two men would probably have insisted that Ahsoka take the only mattress in the room, and they'd recline on the floor. And of course, she would adamantly refuse such preference, and they probably would have argued about it all night. Not exactly practical, but it was predictable, at least.

Now, it was more complicated.

It had ended up being Derik who forced the topic. "I had that… 'bed'," he grimaced at the term, "last night, so you two can decide what to do with it." He had used an odd inflection that made it clear he was not at all ignorant of how complex Ahsoka and Rex's relationship was becoming. He then promptly excused himself, and made his way to the refresher – with a little more dignity this time – leaving Ahsoka and Rex staring awkwardly at each other, waiting for somebody else to clear things up.

_That means me, I guess._

The Force must have been with her, however, because then she had an idea.

"So," she began, glancing at Rex. "I did get some new intel."

Rex's brows arched a little, but he didn't respond.

Ahsoka forced herself to relax, with mixed success. _It's not a big deal, we just need to be straightforward with each other._ Knowing Rex, of course, the job of keeping things 'straightforward' would fall to her. She knew him well enough; Rex would never knowingly push any boundary, but he needed to know where the boundaries were.

_And so do I. Which means I have to make them up._

She took a deep breath, and turned to him again. "I think we should sit on the mattress, and talk there. Is that okay with you?" The question sounded perfectly stupid after it came out, but she took some comfort in the fact that Rex probably wouldn't know that. "It's softer than the floor," she added, by way of an explanation that also rang lame in her head.

Rex nodded. "If you'd like."

He sounded a bit more nervous than she would have liked, but not too edgy. Ahsoka stood, and walked towards the corner of the room. Her own pulse quickened a bit, however, when she heard Rex's chair squeak as he rose to follow. _The two of us… a bed… this deserves a little more clarification._

"Rex," she said suddenly, turning around to face him. "I don't want to make this confusing. I'd like for us to be able to just sit and talk and be comfortable with each other, like last night."

Rex frowned. "_You_ thought that was comfortable?"

Ahsoka blinked, then grimaced sheepishly. "Well, the parts of it that were made of reinforced _duraplast_? Not so much." She gave Rex a solemn look. "This isn't just about me, Rex. We're… partners, in this."

Rex nodded again, still not completely at ease. Ahsoka tried again, "How do _you_ feel about it, Rex? Is it okay if we sit together and visit, like before?" She took a step closer, looking up at him. "You can tell me."

After another moment of hesitation, Rex answered, a bit usure, "If you're sure it's alright, it's fine by me." He frowned, then sighed. "I guess right now I'm feeling like a… uh…"

"A gooberfish on Geonosis?"

Rex coughed. "Uh, right. Gooberfish," he repeated, his brow furrowed.

Ahsoka couldn't resist a giggle. "Never thought I'd hear that word from _you_." She thought for a moment, then continued, "I'm no better at this than you are, Rexter, I'm just a bit more…" she trailed off, searching for a word.

"Romantic?" Rex suggested.

Ahsoka blinked, then snorted. "Romantic? Me? About as much as a Gungan." She rolled her eyes, trying not to envision a flirting Jar-Jar Binks, before shaking her head. "No, I just don't know what I'm doing." _And I won't stop_.

"I can relate to that," Rex said, still frowning. He hesitated, "With respect-"

"I don't outrank you anymore, remember?"

Rex grimaced. "Right, then, what exactly are we… doing?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, I was thinking we could sit next to each other, and I could give you some new intel I've picked up, and eventually we'd fall asleep. In that order. Sound like a plan?"

If there was any sarcasm in her question – and she _really_ didn't mean any – Rex didn't pick up on it. In fact, he seemed to appreciate the 'clarity.' "Alright," he answered, with a slow nod.

"Good." Moving quickly, Ahsoka removed her utility belt and gloves, tossing them to the mattress. Sitting down on the edge, she slipped her feet from her boots, taking a moment to rub her soles before pushing herself to the opposite end, her back against the wall. "Well?" she prompted, eying Rex. "You're not planning on standing there all night, I hope."

Rex actually looked like he may well have intended to do just that, his posture straight, his legs spread apart and hands at his side in what looked suspiciously like parade rest. But at her encouragement, he began to move forward, until she raised her hand to stop him.

"You do know you don't have to sleep in your armor, right?"

Rex looked down, and Ahsoka feared she had embarrassed him again, so she quickly added, "If you want to, that's fine, I just thought it'd be nice to be a bit more comfortable. You've been wearing that for a while, you know."

Rex shrugged. "Haven't paid it much mind, to be honest." His voice was much more collected than before, as he walked to the opposite corner of the room. Ahsoka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, grateful for Rex's apparent understanding. A short moment, and she heard the familiar sound of duraplast clasps releasing as Rex loosened his gloves and vambraces. Moving precisely and with typical soldier-like efficiency, he removed the remainder of his kit, pausing to arrange it in a neat stack against the wall, before approaching, his blaster hanging loosely from his belt.

Ahsoka patted the spot next to her, and Rex obliged, settling against the wall and raising his knees in his standard sniper's pose, laying the weapon at his side. _Always the good soldier._

She scooted over to lean against him, enjoying the close contact with the solid mass of strength and muscle that was Rex. And warm, too, so much warmer without that kriffing _armor_ in the way. He even _smelled_ right, very masculine and 'Rexish' and...

_Okay, that's just weird._

Apparently taking courage from her action, Rex shifted to make room for her, then raised an arm, reaching behind her head to encircle her shoulders, giving her a muscular cushion against the wallboard. As he pulled her gently towards himself, his fingers began to lightly brush her lekku, the roughened callouses on his finger tips tickling the ultra-sensitive skin and drawing an involuntary sigh.

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, she swiveled her head to look at his face.

Rex was already looking down at her, his facial expression rather peculiar, but in a good way. He was still just a _little_ nervous, charmingly so, but there was hope and affection in his eyes, and his mouth was quirked in 'what-am-I-getting-myself-into-now' grimace, with a hint of a pleased smile teasing the edges of his lips.

She smiled, then let her head fall against his chest, relieved and happy.

After a minute, Rex broke the silence. "So…" he began, his tone inquisitive, "is there a term for this? What we're doing?"

Ahsoka grinned tiredly at his analytical query. "Oh, I d'know. Cuddling, maybe?"

Rex cleared his throat. "Cuddling," he repeated, gravely, as though taking note of a new battle strategy.

Ahsoka gave a soft laugh. "Something like that. Probably wasn't in the regs, huh?"

This time, Rex chuckled, a low, rumbling sound that sent another wave of chills down her spine. Ahsoka bent her knees, tucking her feet under his legs until they were pinned down, relishing the experience of being surrounded with Rex. Another moment of happy silence ensued, and she allowed herself to become lost in thought.

It was a stolen moment, if ever there was one. She knew still had so much to consider and work through, before she could settle this in her mind. After all, Jedi… they didn't do this. Affection, maybe, but nothing deeper than that. No attachments. No togetherness. Certainly no 'cuddling'.

Something about that didn't make sense. Maybe it was only wishful thinking, but she couldn't believe that this… togetherness, could be wrong.

_Ash'aru, ki mela pari kalu'mi__, sol'ura__. Ash'aru, ki nedamúti mak'aru, taak'ura._

Ash'aru. _Together._ Pari _Sharing_. Nedamúti _Shelter. Trust._ Did something so simple, so beautiful, have to be so wrong? Certainly there was danger in attachment. The logic in the Order's teachings was all too sound. _Fear._ Fear of losing those you loved led to jealousy and _anger_, and then _hatred_ for those who threatened to take them from you. _Fear, anger, hate, suffering._

But couldn't it work the other way? Couldn't attachment also allow them to share their strength? Couldn't trust and affection and love, for friend and family, be a light in a person? A light that was so desperately needed in these times of darkness?

"Lumi'ru valura'mi kaminila, nok'ura."

"Hmm?"

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, and she looked up in concern. "Something wrong?"

Rex was eyeing her curiously. "No, you were saying something."

"I… was?" she shook her head. _Second time in a week. I've got to stop thinking out loud._

"Yeah, but it wasn't Basic. You don't remember it?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I do. It's not Basic, it's old-form Togruti. I picked it up somewhere, don't remember where, anymore."

Rex's brows arched. "Togruti, huh? I didn't know you spoke that."

"I don't. Well, not much of it. Especially not that style, it isn't used anymore. I'm guessing it's just a memory from when I was younger."

Rex nodded. "Like flashtraining," he mused. "Do you know what it means?"

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, trying to place the words. "It's kind of a poem, about being… together, I guess. Sharing, trusting each other, things like that." Her voice lowered a little, "That line was about one person being a light to another, in the darkness." She shifted, placing herself more securely against Rex's side. "It came to me last night. I thought it was kind of fitting."

Rex leaned his head into the flare of her montrals, tickling them with his unshaven chin. "It is," he murmured.

Silently, Ahsoka agreed.

The future was going to be dark, there was no escaping that fact. There was no telling what dangers and horrors were still to come. Or what cruel revelations had yet to come to light, as Palpatine – _Darth Sidous_ – expanded his power. It was quite likely that neither of them would live to see the end of the Empire.

Night had truly fallen on the galaxy.

"You said something about intel?" Rex asked, his rich timbre once again sending tremors across her montrals.

Ahsoka looked up at him, her heart skipping a beat at the warm, barely mischievous smile on his scarred face, and the breathtaking sparkle in his eyes.

_The light in your eyes shows me the way, when night falls._

Night may have fallen, but that didn't mean there was no light in the galaxy. Not when they had each other. She couldn't explain it all yet, but she knew in her head it wasn't wrong.

And she knew in her heart, it was right.

She sighed happily, curling her toes beneath his knees and burying her face in the crook of his arm.

"I forgot."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I want to thank all my amazing readers for sticking through these past several chapters, even though they were light on action & adventure. :P We're now _done_ with Nar Shadda, our heroes (and villains?) are about to be off, and the endgame is about to begin.

Huge, shockingly huge thanks to **laloga** for her _invaluable_ help with this chapter, and with this story in general. I really can't thank you enough, but I'll keep trying.

This was posted earlier in the story, but for those who are curious, this is the full Togruti 'proverb', with translation. The "Basic" version is based off of laloga's submission, the Togruti (and the basic 'idea' for the piece) is mine own design, for better or worse. Words in [brackets] indicate multiple Basic words that are encompassed in a single Togruti word:

_Ash'aru, ki mela pari kalu'mi, sol'ura._

_Ash'aru, ki nedamúti mak'aru, taak'ura._

_Lumi'ru valura'mi kaminila, nok'ura._

Together, we wake [and share] [my chase/meal] [when the sun rises]

Together, we [find shelter in] [each other's arms], [when the storm comes]

[The light in/from your eyes] [shows me] [the way], [when night falls]

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	34. Manipulation

Chapter Thirty Three

**_Manipulation_**

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Kessel, 29 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>If someone had told Derik Sunsetter that within a month's time he'd be aboard the starship of a galactic villain – as an accomplice, not a captive – hunting down Jedi in the most Force-forsaken corner of the galaxy, the unfortunate hypothetical would likely have gotten a new appreciation for a Jedi's mastery of the martial arts, and more than a couple days in the infirmary.<p>

Then again, if the imaginary foreteller had told him that his Master, and nine out of every ten Jedi in the galaxy would be murdered within an hour's time, by their own impeccably loyal soldiers, Derik would have responded with similar force. Nonsense. Impossible.

By this point, however, nothing should surprise him.

He certainly didn't mind departing Nar Shadda. They had been laying low beneath that scum world for ten standard days, going over intel and making plans for a search attempt, before Cad Bane had decided that the area was clear for travel. Derik had welcomed the news with mixed feelings. He truly would have preferred operating on his own, independent of a bounty hunter's dubious intentions. But without a ship, or even a lead on where to go, what other choice did he have?

The steady hum of the overpowered hyperdrive beginning to get to him, Derik arched his back, stretching out his stiff limbs before settling back onto the empty crate that served as a seat.

An empty crate that was also nestled between two rows of deactivated BX battle droids. Turned out some things _did_ still surprise Derik.

But only briefly. While there was something disconcerting about being in such close quarters with these all-too-familiar killing machines – and letting them remain functional and whole – ultimately the Separatist battle droid was nothing more than a weapon, to be used by whatever force controlled them. They were tools, to be used for good or for evil. They had no individuality, no free-will. They held no responsibility for their actions.

Unlike the bred-soldier seated on the other side of the cabin.

Derik sighed, from mental, not physical exhaustion. He'd been thinking about this for far too long. He had known the clones long enough to know they weren't droids. They were simple minded, focused, and loyal, but they also knew how to laugh, and how to enjoy themselves. During three years of war he came to know and respect these soldiers, and appreciate them as… well, as humans. They were clones, of course, and shared much in common, but still, every man was different. Every man was unique.

Until that day. Until that moment, when the order came. When the clones in one accord turned their weapons on those who believed in them most. When millions of unique, trusted men became one unthinking, uncaring _monster_.

He glanced up at the droids, folded together on racks on either side of him. The units were worn and weather-beaten. No doubt they had been used before, and most likely against Republic and Jedi forces. These 'soldiers' may well have blood on their mechanical hands. They may have even killed innocent civilians.

But it meant nothing. They bore no responsibilty. They were only machines.

He looked back at Rex, surveying that familiar, rugged face that was right now quite preoccupied with Derik's fellow Jedi Padawan. The face of the man who killed Master Mari, and Master Drake, in cold blood. The face of the men who had gunned down infants in their cribs. The face that had looked younglings in the eye and poured blaster fire into them, leaving their charred corpses to rot in their classrooms.

The face of a monster, but not a machine.

But what about those that resisted? What about those that refused to commit such a crime? What about Rex?

Derik sighed, running a finger through his hair, still ruffled from his hasty shower before departure. It was ironic, actually. Certainly it was satisfying to know that Rex had in fact genuinely overcome order sixty-six, on principle and not simplistic sexual urges; though it was at least curious that the former Captain and Ahsoka had undergone some sort of… 'bonding' so shortly after Derik's misguided assertion.

But that aside, the irony was that Rex's actions only served to intensify Derik's detestation with the clones in general. They weren't droids. They didn't _have_ to follow the order, any more than Rex did. They had no excuse. Rex proved it.

Derik cast another glance at the steel killing machines at his side. His new allies, his weapons. According to Ahsoka, the wristcom Bane had provided kept an IFF channel open between the wearer and the droids, to keep the automatons off of their own tails. A sensible system, probably based on Separatist technology. Not that that fact made any difference, now. The droids would be useful, both for probing the depths of Kessel's infamous mining complexes, and for dealing with any Imperial forces.

The thought that Bane might have also intended for these droids to keep Ahsoka and himself in line crossed his mind. Of course, either Jedi could handle this many droids single-handedly, but one couldn't be too cautious.

Derik shifted in his seat once more, leaning his head back against the hard steel skin of the inner hull. He risked another glance at Rex, seated across the cabin, only dimly visible in the reddish glow of the exit lights. He felt some measure of relief in knowing that this clone was in fact on his side. Rex's new armor made him an imposing sight indeed, despite the uncanny resemblance to one of Derik's former pursuers, from whom the gear had no doubt been acquired. It also dwarfed the lithe Togruta that was seated next to Rex, one arm lifted up and over his armored shoulder, her head leaning against the side of his chest.

Only a week ago Derik would have revolted at the site of a brawny clone trooper with a young female Jedi at his side. Now… it was almost comforting. Rex's expression wasn't discernible in the dim cabin, but Derik had been around him enough to know what he'd see; genuine affection, trust, protectiveness, and a very amusing wonderment and awkwardness. The poor fellow really was out of his element, even though his feelings for Ahsoka were clearly visible.

Derik shook his head in wonder, himself. Unique was one thing. Who would have expected a clone could experience such complex emotions? Clones were stoic, cold. They didn't have room love or romance, and didn't form familial ties.

Like Jedi.

An image of Britani flashed in his mind's eye. Her emerald green eyes, golden blonde hair. Her soothing voice, a touch of a Eriaduan accent that gave her an almost exotic air. Her rare but heart-lifting laugh and affectionate smile. Her steadfast devotion to the Force, coupled with her willingness to to know and ponder concepts and experiences that the stoic, unemotional, _unattached_ Jedi Council denied.

Derik pressed his lips tightly together, blinking rapidly. His eyes drifted back to the… 'couple', seated across from him.

Jedi weren't supposed to feel envy either.

* * *

><p>"You okay?"<p>

Rex blinked, just a little startled by the familiar voice, after the long silence. Not that five standard minutes was a particularly long time, but this was Ahsoka, after all.

"I'm fine," he answered, exhaling deeply. "Just thinking."

Through his armor he could feel the slight variance in pressure as she nodded against his chest. Thinking was something they both had been doing a lot of, lately. Sometimes Rex wondered why he bothered. It wasn't like things got any better by being mulled over.

If anything, they got harder.

But there was little else to do, at the moment. They had been in hyperspace for several hours now, and due to the complexity of the route, would be so well into Coruscanti night.

At least Rex had perhaps the most comfortable seat in the ship. That is, he was wearing it. Rex had almost forgotten the bounty hunter's 'promise' to acquire a set of _Katarn_-class armor, while in Hutt space. It had completely escaped his memory, till Bane showed up at their apartment with a crate of well-worn commando kit.

It was good armor. Excellent, in fact. Despite seeming bulky and awkward it in fact provided an excellent range of movement, and the joints were seamless and fluid. He'd seen in action how well it held up to blaster fire. And the heavily padded liner far was superior to his old hybrid of Phase I and II.

It also gave Rex an imposing appearance, even if he actually felt a little like the armor was wearing _him_, and not the other way around. He remembered Ahsoka's wide eyed stare after he'd showered and suited up in the new gear. "Whoa…" she had managed, before joking, "You still in there, Rex?"

But any interest Rex might have had initially in the new kit was overshadowed by the sickening realization of where he'd seen this very armor before. One of the very Imperial Commandos they had battled to save Derik Sunsetter.

There was no telling who he was. The designation tags had been removed, and any designs or markings that may have adorned the dead soldier's armor had been scrubbed some time ago. The matte gray camo would work well enough for the purposes of nocturnal hit-and-run strikes; there was no need to change it.

But there was something abhorrent in the idea of pilfering the armor of a fallen brother. This man's armor should be retrieved by his comrades. The designation tags, the gauntlets, the shoulder caps, they should be preserved by those who called this man friend. Rex never personally engaged in many of the more sentimental practices of his counterparts in the GAR – a hard reality of working under General Skywalker was that there was almost never time to look to any fatality, clone or otherwise – but he respected the tradition, and, in his own way, he too honored his fallen kin.

Until now. Now, he wore armor stolen off the back of a brother who had died in the line of duty. Now, he was a traitor to his flesh and blood. Now, he didn't honor his fallen comrades. He caused them to fall.

He wasn't just a traitor. He was a desecrator.

Ahsoka shifted against him, and Rex had to wonder whether she may have picked up on the subject of his musing. She could likely have guessed, anyway, but Rex tried to force the thoughts back. It certainly wasn't her fault that things had come to this.

He turned in his seat, giving Ahsoka a bit more space to lean on. She too had been on his thoughts a lot, lately. She was also a much more pleasant subject to ponder. Ever since that night, when she chose to be with him, when she fell asleep in his arms because she _wanted_ to be there… it was a feeling that Rex couldn't describe. Oh he'd held her before, when she was injured or unconscious. He'd held many brothers in similar condition.

This was different. And not just because he lacked the cold duraplast plating between him and her body. Or because of the contented sounds she made as he cautiously stroked her silky headtails. Or the pleasing, feminine scent that he had somehow never noticed about her before. There was something deeper about that moment, and the many that had followed. Something that he simply didn't know how to respond to.

He risked a look down at her, unable to resist noticing once again just how much she had grown since the day she landed on Cristosphis. The scrawny, loudmouthed youngling looking to prove herself. Skywalker had called her 'rough around the edges'. He had been right, but those 'edges' had been very throughly rounded off, now. And in more ways than one. Beyond her extraordinary skill and wit, it was hard not to see 'roundness' in the the regal arch of her montrals, the graceful swooping of her lekku, and in the very feminine form of her young adulthood. Her slim waist, so narrow she always looked fragile, only accentuated the curve of her hips and the swell of her-

"What are you thinking about?"

_Bad timing, soldier._ Rex had to stifle a groan, suddenly feeling a well of guilt at his wayward imagination. This was hardly the first time Ahsoka's innocent voice had interrupted that train of thought, and he had to wonder if she was more aware of his musings than she let on.

He hesitated, trying to cover his base. "Just the way… things have changed," he managed, grimacing. "We've changed," he amended. There, that was true, anyway, and a little less compromising.

It was also horribly unsatisfying. He longed to tell her _exactly_ what he was thinking about, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words.

His answer seemed to satisfy Ahsoka, to a degree. "Yeah, we have." She leaned her head back, her luminous eyes – still sparkling blue even under the red of the evac beacon – scanning his armored figure. "One of us is a whole lot stronger and more handsome, for one thing."

She gave him a little smile that caused his heart to attempt a relocation. His cheeks heated as she held his gaze. His eyes danced the short distance between her eyes, and her… _Force_, had her lips always been such a dark shade? And so smooth? No human had lips like that; how could he have missed it? And why was he even making such frivolous observations now?

But just like before, the moment passed them by. Even Ahsoka seemed disappointed as she sighed and sat up straight, a hint of a pout bending her lips in an even more unsettling manner. But she seemed to overcome her discontent in short order, because her voice was steady and held no resentment when she spoke.

"So, I never did tell you about that… 'intel', did I?"

* * *

><p>"That's double the price for an assassination!" Bane snarled. "I said to 'occupy' the maw-face, not lynch him!"<p>

The _assassin's_ – Bane didn't miss the bitter irony – sultry tone was grating as she responded, "Well, dearie, we all know Bossk is a little bit tricky to preoccupy, don't we?" Her voice took one a more menacing tone. "And who says I won't end up having to go for the head? Do you want that lizard off your back or no?"

Cad Bane had to bite back a curse, as he glanced over his shoulder down the corridor from the _Hand's_ cockpit. He hated having to contract anything out to his own type, and Aurra Sing was among the worst of their kind. But she was also effective, and she did have some history with the Trandoshan. As much as Bane hated to admit it, she held the chips in this hand.

"Unless of course, my dear," Sing purred, "You might be willing to share a bit on this deal that you find so impor-"

"I'll pay you your price. Not a credit more." There wasn't a chance in a thousand galaxies he was letting this information into the hands of anyone, let alone a fellow bounty hunter. "Keep that scaly-head busy for at least four standard days, use whatever means necessary. If I so much as _hear_ from Bossk before then you won't see a credit."

"Not so fast!" Sing snapped. "You know my policy, until I see cash, I don't see a deal!"

Bane scowled into the holoprojector. He wouldn't back down now, he'd given enough ground on this one. "Fine. I hear Sugi's rabble are brushing up their act-"

"That frakking spike doesn't have half a chip on me and you _know_ it!" Sing was livid, which was exactly as Bane intended. "You need an assassin, not a puny smuggler!"

"I need a deal, love," Bane drawled, relishing in being on his own playing field, again. "Somebody's gotta give the new kids a chance to prove their mettle, or at least disposed of and out of the way." He leaned back against the jumpseat, feigning complete disinterest in Sing's agitation.

The woman in the hologram growled under her breath, before demanding, "Five thousand all up front."

Bane smirked. Bargaining he could handle, indeed. "Two," he countered, waving a pair of fingers,

Aurra fumed, "Four, and not one credit less!"

Bane nodded, as though considering. "I'll get back to ya'on that, I'm going to get a quote-"

A sound that could only be described as a shriek, though muffled, escaped Aurra's lips. "Fine!" she hissed. "Two thousand now, and the rest in four days."

It took just a little more effort to keep his grin from widening. "Glad you decided to be reasonable, love," he answered, opening up a connection to one of his Guild Bank accounts.

"I won't forget this, Bane," Aurra growled, "Next time you'll _wish_ you'd been the reasonable one!"

Bane ignored her threat. It was empty, he knew it. No one could pay the fees that Cad Bane could, and as much as others in the industry resented it, he was generally on top of any deal. "It's on its way," he announced, as the transaction cleared. "Now get busy. I'll be watching my comm."

Aurra gritted her teeth, "Don't think you've had the last word on this you-" she was unable to complete her retort before the link was killed.

Despite himself, Bane breathed a sigh of relief as when the call ended. Aurra Sing was not a pleasure to deal with, but she was a competent agent. At least he shouldn't have to worry about the Trandoshan drool under his boots.

The holoprojector was quickly replaced, and Bane turned his attention to his navigational aids. It was good to be underway again – he was hardly impatient, but time was money, in this business. It had taken the clone over a week to identify a handful of specific locations within the Kessel sector likely to harbor a band of surviving Jedi.

Crossing those points with the reports from Bane's own contacts in the region had narrowed down the target locations to around four, all abandoned spice mines scattered about the main planet.

Now the trick would be to get there before the Imperials arrived, and then to find the stragglers.

They would be well-equipped. With a full company of BX-series droids, including several units with shield generators, Bane was certain he could overpower even a full squadron of the tubespawn. And that wasn't even mentioning the array of particle and chemical weapons at his disposal. No one ever could accuse Cad Bane of coming unprepared.

But there were still more preparations to be made, and more details to be worked out. Specifically, there was the small matter of the Togruta Jedi. Todo's custom program had been successfully delivered, and Bane had reason to believe it had its intended purpose. If his betting was accurate, Tano should soon make the next move, looking for the titillating 'weakness' she now believed he had. Once she believed there was 'hope' for Cad Bane, Ahsoka Tano would be an easy catch.

She had to be. Bane's scheme was growing more dependent on that factor, though he was reluctant to admit it. After all, things could become downright messy if he were to bring as many as a dozen paranoid Jedi stragglers aboard, none of whom had any reason to trust him.

Ahsoka Tano would have to be the reason. But she needed to be convinced, first. One she felt sure of Bane's 'change of heart', her natural leadership skills and forceful personality would serve to corral her companions. She had already convinced Sunsetter to join the 'cause'. Now she would have to do the same for their band of Kessel Jedi.

Bane leaned back in his seat, setting a boot on the small console as he lit up a new cig.

Jedi.

Strange creatures, they were. Part magician, part law-enforcement. Semi-worthy opponents, when they weren't playing… dirty tricks. He had dealt with them before. And, prior to Sidious's accession, he had no desire to do so again. They weren't worth the trouble. Impractical. Jedi made for bad business.

He exhaled, slowly expelling a puff of pungent t'bac. Certainly, Bane _might_ have felt just a tinge of satisfaction that the Jedi had undergone a displacement of sorts. After all, it was always preferable to see one's competitors go at each other. But that was the _absolute_ extent of his feelings on the matter. Bane didn't give a damn cred about the Jedi. He thought nothing of them. Nothing at all. They were irrelevant to him. Of course they were.

But now, they were also illegal. And as a result, valuable.

And that was all that mattered to Cad Bane.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka watched Rex with a mixture of hope and trepidation. She hadn't told him everything Todo had said, just the gist of it, together with her plans for utilizing it. Somehow she knew that the experienced soldier wouldn't be completely on board, but she hoped he'd at least acknowledge that she was on to something.<p>

Rex's face was impassive, for a long moment. A couple times he opened his mouth, then closed it, as he mulled over the developments she had told him. Finally he turned to look at her.

"Ahsoka… please don't misunderstand me, but…"

He hesitated, and Ahsoka felt her hopes crumble. That wasn't a look of reservation, that was a rejection. Rex would tell her exactly what he thought, and for that she was grateful, but it was disheartening regardless. Her head lowered, as she waited Rex's apologetic but adamant disapproval.

"I… it's just…" Rex paused again, and Ahsoka glanced up to see him grimace. His face reddened as he continued rapidly. "I just don't like you spending that much time with him, alone."

The sentiment was quite different from what she was expecting, and Ahsoka had to take a moment before she realized his reasoning. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at him or pull him towards her and kiss him, like she had come so close to doing more than a few times, now.

But in the interests of her current task, she forced herself to repeat her question more specifically. "But what do you think about the idea?" she persisted. "About trying to get on better terms with him? Do you think it has a chance, or is it just too… out there?"

Rex frowned again, and another moment of silence ensued. "Well," he began, "You're risking being seen as weak and gullible, for sake of being honest and straight shooting." He tapped his chin, "And I have a hard time believing the bounty hunter's going to actually… well, I don't know. I guess all I can say is that if anyone could pull it off, it would be you."

Ahsoka nodded, feeling a bit eager. "That's about what I was thinking.I know it's a long shot, but I think it's the right thing to do, and it might put me in a better position to negotiate. It also might just confuse him, and make him unsure of what we're planning. And that never hurts."

Rex nodded. "It could certainly throw him off." He gave her a worried look. "But if it means you being with that scum for any length of time…" he trailed off, unwilling to complete the thought.

Ahsoka felt her eyes watering, moved beyond words by his innocence and concern. She couldn't speak for a moment, and when she did it was a whisper. "Thank you," she breathed. "That means so much to me, Rex."

Rex's voice was quiet, puzzled when he responded, "You… you like it when I worry about you?"

Even through the emotion Ahsoka felt her brow furrow in confusion for a moment, before she realized what he was talking about. "There's different kinds of worrying, Rex," she said, trying to force back thoughts of _another_ man who worried so much about her, a man who's protectiveness frustrated and annoyed her, and a dear friend whom she had also… loved, in a way.

She looked at Rex. A man. A brave, strong, honorable man. A friend, who worried about her. Who felt protective about her. And a man who she… slowly… was coming to…

"Let's just say that's the kind of worrying I like," she managed, dropping her eyes.

Rex didn't respond, and Ahsoka decided she it was time to act. He didn't exactly endorse the idea, but Rex didn't shoot it down, either. She'd put this off long enough. Ten days, already, since she talked to Todo about it. There was no point wasting more time.

She stood, brushing her legs and stretching her back, before turning to Rex. "I'm going to go and chat with Bane, for a little. Just fifteen minutes," she added quickly, noting the tension in his face. "I'll be back before you know it, Rexter, don't worry." She paused, then smiled as she added, "At least not too much."

Rex did manage a smile, and Ahsoka hesitated just a moment, to regard him, seeing him in a way she never had before. Outwardly he had the body of a young man in his twenties, though the harshness of the battlefield had given a more rugged, mature edge to his features. His already well endowed frame was downright breathtaking in his new _Katarn_ commando armor. He looked every bit the hardened veteran, a warrior, a hero.

Her eyes rested on his face, his tanned skin a ruddy tone in the red lighting. His expression was still a frown, but with a touch of concern and affection. The tenderness that she saw in him seemed to make Rex look like the eleven year old that he was, inside, overpowering the scars and ridges of a thousand bloody battles that adorned his face.

She then looked up just a little, meeting his eyes. His warm, expressive eyes. Ahsoka had to blink just to stay focused. Her Master had looked on her with affection, long ago. She knew what that looked like. Her Master cared for her. She knew what that looked like, too.

But the emotion she saw in Rex's eyes was different. So _beautifully_ different.

She wanted to stay. She wanted to run back into his arms and-

No. _The mission always comes first_, as Rex used to say. She was still a Jedi. He was still a soldier. Their roles had changed, but they both would have to be willing to sacrifice. If Ahsoka was to allow herself the exhilarating emotional sweetness they were just beginning to explore together, then she would also have to learn how to let go of it when necessary.

And something told her that if it was _this_ hard to turn away now, if it hurt _this_ much just to turn her back on Rex and walk away, to spend fifteen minutes in another part of the same transport without him, that this was going to be a very hard lesson to learn, indeed.

* * *

><p>Bane's eyes rested idly on the hyperspace chronometer, watching the time tick by.<p>

There wasn't much else to do, at this point. Fretting wouldn't make the ship any faster. The course to Kessel was a complex one, not along any hyperspace lane, routing them around the impassable black hole cluster known as 'The Maw' and between the nebulous regain of outer Hutt Space. Once they arrived it would take some precise flying to avoid collisions with asteroids and shipwrecks.

The passengers were remaining fairly quiet, anyway. From the surveillance channels scattered throughout the vessel he could pick up no suspicious activity. So far, so good.

Suddenly he was aware of someone making their way up the corridor, towards the rear cockpit. Someone that wasn't a droid.

Bane sat up straight, ready to leap into action if necessary, scanning the rear entryway out of the corner of his eye. He had a pretty good guess as to who was coming, and a good idea why. Still, as a cautionary measure, one hand crossed the other, a finger resting over his wristcom.

The footfalls grew louder, and then out of the shadows, arms crossed, a small smirk on her face, stepped a cocky, confident, determined Togruta Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: We're on our way!

There's some interesting interaction between Bane and Ahsoka coming up, so stay tuned!

Please review!


	35. Denial

Chapter Thirty Four

**_Denial_**

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Kessel, 29 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Bane stayed alert, and wary, as the young Jedi stepped across the threshold, and leaned against the bulkhead separating the cockpit from the remainder of the vessel. He hadn't made eye contact with her, but he still managed to get a good visual scan out of the corner of his eye. She didn't seem to note his attention, no doubt partially due to the uniformity of the Duros' eyes; pupils could give away legions of secrets, for those lifeforms unfortunate enough to have them.<p>

She didn't say anything for a moment. In fact, as he watched the subtle shifting of her feet, the occasional curl of a finger, it appeared she was uneasy being in such proximity to him. Good. Always best to have the fear factor on one's own side.

The silence dragged on, and Bane decided it was time to prod. "You need something or you just going keep admiring the view?"

Tano hesitated, but her voice was confident when she answered, "Just wanted a change of company." She gave the cockpit a quick scan, before adding, "Can't a girl get a drink?"

Bane's brows twitched. She was getting good at this. The fluttering of her white eyelashes was just a little overdone, but the low, mildly suggestive tone, the smooth twist of her hips as she made her request, a flirtatious tilt of the head, all very tasteful. Her body language was semi-relaxed. Alert, but not quite paranoid. She was no Aurra Sing, but Ahsoka Tano was learning to be a bad girl indeed.

"Depends on the girl," Bane drawled, with a half wink. He wasn't completely certain now what game she was playing, but so long as he played it better, things should be manageable. "Depends on what she can handle," he added, his tone a bit darker.

Tano shrugged. "Try me, I'm not as fragile as you think," her voice also taking on a warning inflection.

Bane smirked. "Don't say you weren't warned," he said, reaching into the small conservator for a choice flask. The bottle began weeping as the faint humidity of the cabin condensed over the frigid glass.

A flick of the wrist, and the bottle was hurtled towards the Jedi's face. Tano didn't miss a beat, reaching out a hand to halt the drink's progress, gracefully drawing it through the air into her hand. Bane reached back into the conservator for another flask, closing the box and crossing one leg over the other, turning the seat to face Tano at a noncommittal ninety degrees.

He steadied himself. He'd need all his wits about him if he was going to to convince this young Jedi of his 'noble' motives. Needed to be ready to emote if necessary, and say whatever pathetic lines needed to portray the stereotypical 'old sinner', looking to turn over a new flimsi. Ahsoka Tano might be a Jedi, but she wasn't stupid. He'd need to play the part well, if he wanted her to take the bait.

He just wished she'd get to the point, already. Tano was still looking over her unopened bottle, with some discomfort. The youngling had left the last alcoholic beverage Bane had provided her untouched, after all. Just another part of _her_ act; one that she was reluctant to follow through.

Bane grinned inwardly, though he was careful not to let it leak into his face. Two acts. But only Cad Bane could be called an actor.

* * *

><p><em>Kriff, this is harder than I thought.<em>

Ahsoka could feel her heart racing, her brows furrowed in tension, though she tried to mask it by examining the bottle Bane had given her. _Savareen brandy_. She'd drink it this time, she had to, pretty much. But Savareen was known to be a strong brew, and while she could probably tolerate it - one of the lesser-known benefits of being Force-sensitive - she was a little concerned whether it might still affect her in… distracting ways.

Ironically, the best way to put it off would be to simply start talking. That had worked last time – neither she nor Rex even tasted the liquor Bane had provided them all those weeks ago. Besides, she wasn't here to test her reaction to alcohol, she was hear to tell a scheming, deceitful, heartless bounty hunter, 'sorry'.

Ahsoka Tano would be the first to confess she wasn't perfect, and she wasn't afraid to take responsibility for her shortcomings. While she would be the _last _to offer an apology for doing what she felt was right - not without a healthy dose of sarcasm, anyway - neither would she justify a mistake. Hiding from the truth wasn't an acceptable option, no matter what the consequences.

But to Cad Bane? He was a thief, a _murderer_. The very first time she had encountered him, _he_ had just finished torturing Master Ropal to death, because the Rodian Jedi refused to open the stolen holocron. He had put _children_ in harm's way, for cash. It was doubtful whether there even _was_ a crime or atrocity Bane wouldn't commit, if the price was right.

Was it mere pride that gave her such pause? Her own arrogance? She didn't think so. It truly seemed an epic injustice that she now felt compelled to admit to a wrong, against someone guilty of so much more. And someone who didn't regret it in the least.

But just like she had told herself before, it was the right thing to do, for _her_. A Jedi wasn't graded on a curve, and Ahsoka wouldn't have it any other way. It was, after all, a slippery slope; it seemed an innate ability of every sentient – no matter how depraved – to find those who were so much worse than themselves.

Ahsoka held herself to a higher standard, and she wasn't ashamed of it. She wouldn't justify her own shortcomings. She, and her Masters, had violated a core principle of the Jedi. It didn't matter _who_ the recipient of that... _torture_ was; it was not the Jedi way. That meant something.

It had to, now more than ever. The Jedi Order was all but destroyed; how could they ever hope to rise again if the handful of survivors chose to disregard their own principles?

As contradictory as it seemed, apologizing to the heartless bounty hunter called Cad Bane, _was_ the right thing to do. Ahsoka knew it, and that was all that mattered.

_That, and maybe the ridiculousness of it will cause him to... at least think about things. _It seemed ludicrous to expect Bane to actually have a 'change of heart'.

One had to first have a heart, to change.

She forced back grimace, and cast a fleeting glance at Bane to see if he'd picked up on her confusion. He wasn't quite facing her, but she had no doubt he was watching her closely. Clearly he expected her to say something, and she wondered whether he had any idea what she was planning to say.

Actually, now she was wondering whether _she_ had any idea of what she was going to say.

"So," she began rather aimlessly, still fiddling with the potent beverage, "what's it like being the galaxy's most wanted man?"

She fought the urge to bite her lip. _I hope I can figure out where I'm going with this._

Bane's brows twitched, and she got the distinct feeling that he had been expecting her to say something else. _Interesting. I wonder what he had in mind._

But he answered quickly. "It was mighty fine until your type stole the title," he muttered, a touch of condescension in his voice.

Resisting another grimace, Ahsoka responded, "Yeah, kind of ironic, isn't it?" She tried to put on a wry grin. "Talk about coming full circle."

Bane didn't answer, in fact he hardly moved a muscle. _Gee, not too chatty, are we?_ This discussion clearly wasn't getting anywhere.

She continued, still unsure of where she was going. "What do you think about it? About what… what happened to the Jedi?"

Another suspicious twist of the brow. "You think I'd give a damn about Jedi?"

His tone was almost accusing, and Ahsoka felt sure that she was moving towards forbidden territory. _Could have expected that much._ She shrugged. "You have a unique… perspective, on the whole thing, that's all." She motioned towards herself, "I saw everything from the inside, you're on the outside. I know you keep an eye on these things; I just wanted to know what it looked like from your point of view."

There was a flash of conflict in Bane, at that moment. A very clear glimpse of someone with contradicting intentions. He was too twisted to read anything more, but she took note of his hesitation.

Finally he shrugged. "Your lot had it coming long enough," he grumbled, shooting her a look that made it clear he was not going to elaborate any further.

But Ahsoka wasn't about to let him off yet. She saw her opening, and she jumped for it. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"You're right."

* * *

><p>Bane blinked, and despite himself he had to wonder whether he'd heard her correctly.<p>

His expectations for this conversation could hardly have been more wrong. Instead of anything useful, the upstart Jedi had managed to fill the past few minutes with pointless chit chat. Was she just bored? Tano had never spoken with him before without a specific aim. If she took the time to approach him, she had to have more of a reason than this.

Perhaps it was a trap of her own? But what could she be trying to get out of him with small talk?

Bane did begin to feel a tad uneasy when she had brought up the fortune of the Jedi. Not that the change of subject was a tremendous surprise, seeing that the mystics always tended to be the topic of any conversation, especially their own.

Tano was speaking again. "You're completely right," she repeated, her gaze dropping to the deck.

Well, he'd heard her correctly, alright. Kriff, this conversation was going nowhere. Bane wasn't sure if she was losing it entirely, or if she was still fooling with him somehow. He held his glare, while simultaneously examining her posture, movements, anything for another clue.

When she looked back at him, there was a definite emotion in her expression. She opened her mouth, changed her mind, then repeated the process. Jedi never did know how to get to the point.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, finally.

The words weren't forced, but it was apparent Tano didn't actually _want_ to talk with him about anything. This was interesting…

"I have a… confession, to make."

But she _was_ going to talk. It didn't sound like a promising beginning, but watching her struggle to keep from wringing her hands or covering her face was at least mildly amusing…

"It's about that time, when you were in Jedi custody."

Now that was a _very_ unpromising line. Bane's danger sense bristled, and it took much more control than he'd like to admit to stay cool. Recalling any humiliating capture was never pleasant, that was all…

"After you stole the holorcron. I'm sure you remember."

Of course he remembered. What, did she think he was a billess Gungan? He remembered that lousy job all too well. He never should have taken it, it wasn't worth the measly fee and that scrap of a fighter. Other than that, there was nothing to remember about it.

"Well, if you recall, you weren't exactly very chatty when we tried to find out where the holocron was, right?"

Bane forced himself to keep his cool, to steel himself. He wasn't afraid of her, or whatever she had to say. He'd been captured, right. He'd been imprisoned many times, and always found his way out. It didn't trouble him. Not in the slightest. But there were much more urgent matters to attend to; there had to be-

"I guess you could say we got a little desperate…"

In the back of his mind he knew he should have ended it. He should have ordered her out of the cockpit right then, before she went too far. He should have told her to take her platitudes and confessions and stick them up her-

"…and the Masters used the Force to try and get you to cooperate… Bane?"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka really wasn't sure what she was expecting. It was kind of impossible to predict Cad Bane's reaction to anything, actually. And never having experienced anything like a Mind Trick herself, she didn't exactly have a base on which to form any expectations.<p>

She definitely wasn't expecting _this_.

The moment she spoke about the Mind Trick itself, something seemed to snap, and Bane appeared to lose control. The normally cool and collected bounty hunter let out what sounded like a muffled groan of pain, his face contorting as he spun his seat towards the workstation and dropped his forehead onto the console. His long, gnarled fingers clawed at the sides of his head, like he as trying to pull something off of his skull.

Ahsoka stood in shock, unsure of what to do, or if she should do anything. Bane's limbs were shaking, whether from fear or strain, she couldn't tell. He was also muttering and groaning; words that were incoherent, but that sounded distinctly negative.

"Bane?" she asked again, becoming desperate.

No response. She closed her eyes, trying to visualize the bounty hunter's mind in the Force.

What she sensed seemed to be the embodiment of  
>contradiction. There was none of the emotion that she would have gotten from a normal person in distress. Bane's feelings were 'dry', forceful, and twisted. His energies were in an uproar, pushing and straining against something in his mind, almost like the cells of a injured creature swarming to fend off infection or disease.<p>

Except Bane seemed to be losing, in what seemed to be a fight to reject the very recollection of his traumatic ordeal.

Her earlier reservations and suspicions about the bounty were forgotten, and all Ahsoka saw was a powerless and hurting sentient, in need of her help. She reached for Bane, taking advantage of his preoccupation to enter the mental storm. Where his efforts were chaotic, fierce but uncontrolled, her presence was calm and sure. Experienced. With a gentle touch, she eased the objectionable memories and images back into the vaults of his consciousness, simultaneously sending a wave of calm to steady Bane's own frazzled nerves.

It was difficult, and not a little confusing. Cad Bane was a tangled web of lies and suspicion. _Slippery, deceitful, probably to himself as much as anyone else. _So unlike the simple and honest minds of the clones whose trouble she had eased in this manner, in the past. Bane's reaction belied an intense _denial_ of his ordeal, like he refused to admit even to himself that he had ever been manipulated in that way. He refused to believe that he had ever been helpless in the face of a power he had no control over.

Ahsoka almost wished she could make him believe that he hadn't been.

Still she pushed on, sending Bane a steady stream of soothing energy as she urged the recollections to fade. As unnerving as the effort was, the Force was the same, in Jedi or clone or bounty hunter, and soon she felt the chaos subside, as Bane began to regain control of his mind. She didn't resist, and gracefully released her touch as he cleared his mind and attempted to block her entrance.

She was still easing her way completely out of his head when she was thrown backwards, with long, gnarled fingers clamped like a vise over her shoulders. Her head struck the rear wall of the cockpit, and the fingers moved dangerously close to her neck. She opened her eyes, stunned, her vision almost completely obscured by a pair of huge, red compound eyes.

* * *

><p>This had gone too far.<p>

It was bad enough that she had brought this ordeal back on him. It was bad enough that after over a year of successfully forcing the memory of that damned interrogation out of his mind, that she had forced it back on him. Bad enough that he had to relive the memories of alien fingers reaching into his mind, of blazing lights that he couldn't see with his eyes but that blinded him in his head. The memories of being deprived of his most valuable possession – his will – and his most powerful weapon – his mind.

That was all bad enough. But then she watched. She stood there and saw him, and thought he was _weak_. She saw him unable to control himself, saw him in a way that no sentient ever would, because he'd _kill_ anyone who dared to.

And the insolent Jedi whelp didn't even stop there. She intruded his head _again_, treating him like a herd of nerfs that needed to be rounded up and sent to the pens.

And he couldn't even resist her, not until she had finished. He was helpless, until she had used her cursed powers to do whatever it was she was doing. The fact that her actions had helped return control to his mind hardly registered. The moment he was clearheaded enough to stand he bolted to his feet, turning to see her standing over his seat, eyes closed, hands outstretched, lips slightly parted in a look of concentration.

He'd give her some _concentration_.

She was caught completely off guard. Her head hit the wall with a satisfying clap, the hard bone of her horns making a curious hollow thud as it smacked the durasteel. It was followed by a splashing crack as the flask that had been tucked under her arm hit the deck and shattered at her feet, spraying her legs with brandy and flecks of glass.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at him in a daze. His iron grip moved up her shoulders to the bare skin of her neck, and his eyes narrowed at her wide, blue ones.

He should have ended it there. Should have given her the last bit of concentrated pressure she needed to join her Force and leave him alone for good. He should have done it.

But he couldn't.

It was maddening. It was like someone had planted an inhibitor in his head, and no matter how much he wished to – or thought he wished to – he couldn't do it.

He released his grip, stepping away and dropping back into his seat. He should have stood his ground. Should have prepared for her inevitable retaliation. He couldn't do that either.

Tano appeared to still be in shock, and didn't respond for a moment. She stood still, a mess of glass and expensive brandy at her feet, her new bodysuit splattered with alcohol around her ankles and knees.

Finally she reached to rub her neck, carefully. Bane didn't meet her eyes, deciding the floor was a safer place to rest his tired gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally. "I didn't mean to startle you… I just… I wanted to help."

Sure, she wanted to _help_. Bane couldn't help but notice the irony. Tano was all but falling in line with what had been his plan all along, to foster sympathy for him. To make her want to help.

She was just doing it the wrong way.

"I was trying to say…" she hesitated, and Bane guessed that the turn of events had given her confidence a hit. He didn't really care. He wasn't going to listen anyway.

"I have nav points to… check," he lied. "We'll finish this conversation later." He spoke with clear finality. Not a chance he was going to keep talking with her now, in this condition.

For once, she seemed to agree. "Okay," she said, quietly. She turned towards the corridor. Just before stepping past the threshold she turned. "Bane, if you ever need any help, I'm-"

"Get. Out. Now!" he barked through gritted teeth. She gave a quick nod, and ducked out of the cockpit, disappearing into the hall.

Bane breathed a tired sigh, propping his elbows on the desk and holding his head in his hands. Talk about unraveling plans. What had she done to him? Why was this happening again?

Why hadn't he made Todo's program more specific? Why had he left it so vague, that she was able to come up with this nonsense? He wanted her to seek out an imaginary weakness, not intrude on his own private, internal matters.

Why had he left it so ambiguous? Those planted words had all but screamed _exactly_ what Tano had taken them as. Nightmares, after the holocron job, it was so damn _obvious_. What had he been thinking?

Not only had he allowed her to cause him to come completely unglued, but he had then made the strategic error of tackling her. At a time when Bane needed her unwitting cooperation more than ever, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into a wall was not exactly conducive to forming a working relationship.

"Master Bane? Do you require-"

"Shut up, you useless can of bolts," Bane snarled at the droid.

"Sorry sir," Todo said hastily, hovering in the entrance to the forward cockpit. "But we're approaching the last navpoint, and I-"

"I'll be there, prepare the sublights."

Todo hurried back to the cockpit to prepare the _Hand_ to exit hyperspace.

Bane let out another frustrated sigh. His head was spinning. A year's worth of forced self-control had been undone. Tano was likely antagonized.

He clawed at his face again, muttering under his breath, "That conversation was just _perfect_."

* * *

><p>All things considered, that conversation had gone almost perfectly.<p>

Not that Ahsoka was counting on being almost strangled by Cad Bane. _That would be a terrible way to go, too._ Her montrals were still echoing painfully from the impact, and she felt a dull ache throughout her head.

But the fact that he had reacted violently way wasn't a surprise, really; Bane clearly wasn't expecting her to start doing anything to his mind, even to help. And once he'd come out of his shock, he had let her go, without hurting her - well, not too much. It was clear he had panicked, and she couldn't honestly blame him for that.

She didn't actually even get to finish the conversation. It just didn't seem prudent at that moment to broach the subject of her role in the cause of that trauma he so clearly possessed. But Bane did seem open; he had said they'd finish the conversation 'later', after all. It made sense that this would take time to work out. And she had actually been able to help soothe him, a little.

That wasn't to say everything had made sense. _Todo said that this has been happening regularly, ever since he escaped prison._ That didn't ring true. Bane couldn't possibly be going through such violent outbursts _every_ night. From what she had sensed, Bane had locked away those memories for a long time, now. Certainly longer than the time since Ahsoka and Rex arrived.

_More answers lead to more questions,_ Ahsoka thought, as she slipped back into the cabin. The important thing was that she had verified Bane did have a problem, and that she could help him. And maybe that, combined with her confession of her wrong decisions that resulted in his trouble, would change his opinion of her, and her companions. _For better or for worse, anyway._

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?"

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see Rex and Derik both rising to meet her. She smiled at both of them, sending Rex a slightly wider version. "I'm fine," she assured both of them. She gave a nod to Derik. "I need a word with Rex, if that's… okay?"

She trailed off as her eyes settled on their expressions. Derik was looking at her like she had grown an extra set of arms. Rex was positively fuming, though his expression was controlled.

Ahsoka felt herself blush at the attention, and glanced down, suddenly realizing that she didn't exactly look 'fine'. Her boots, and lower legs, were stained with the spilled drink, and a few shards of glass were still clinging to the wet polyfiber. She even smelled of the pungent odor of the brandy, though back here in the cabin the myriad of other scents – including several other varieties of alcohol – masked the new 'fragrance'.

"Wow. I guess I'm a bit of a mess, huh?" she offered.

The stares from both men only grew more intense, and Ahsoka sighed.

_Looks like I've got some explaining to do._

* * *

><p>Bane forced himself to concentrate on the navacharts, the hyperspace chrono, his supply roster, <em>anything<em>. The only way to keep things under control was to stay busy and occupied.

For the sixteenth time, his eyes ran over the stat sheet for the planet Kessel, the central world in the three node system. The mines on the South end of the irregular world were abandoned, and were the most likely to harbor fugitives. The coordinates for one complex had been linked to one of the reported sightings. Their search would begin there, during the night cycle of the planet.

Not for the first time, he chafed at the inability to connect to the Imperial command from hyperspace. The Empire had not moved any troops into the sector since the last patrol, but with signs of Jedi activity so rampant, especially rumors of one as iconic as Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the very Jedi bastards that had-

_No_, he wouldn't go there, he wouldn't even recall _that_ particular Jedi General. It didn't matter anyway. Regardless of _who_ exactly these stragglers claimed to be, it made no sense for the Imperial forces to delay any longer. Time was running out.

Time. He glanced at the chrono again. Four more hours. _Kriff._ Same as last time he had checked. Growing apprehensive than he'd like to admit, Bane glanced hurriedly around the cockpit for a distraction. He was running out of things to think about…

Then, it happened again. His mind went blank for a moment, and the forbidden images began clawing their way out of the corners of his mind. Hands, reaching towards him. Voices echoing, inside his head and out. Blinding lights-

"Argh!" he growled, shaking his head, slapping his face to try to jolt himself from the mental prison. He couldn't afford this, definitely not now. He needed to get his mind off of this matter for good.

He knew ultimately he couldn't. But he wouldn't give up on it. And he would _never_ allow himself to be seen as weak or needy. He'd fight this battle his own way.

Juxtaposition and manipulation be damned. A bounty hunter had to have limits, even to what he'd do for deception's sake.

Cad Bane needed no one's _help_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again, special thanks to **laloga** for her help with this chapter.

I've struggled a bit trying to flesh out Bane here. One thing I noted recently was that he (as of Season 3) has never referenced his treatment by the Jedi; even in the immediate aftermath, he seems to brush it aside. Season 4 will likely contradict me here, but as you can hopefully see, in this tale Bane is simply in denial about the incident, and refuses to acknowledge it ever happening to him. This will become more important later on. Hopefully it's not too cheesy. :P

Next week: the search on Kessel begins...

Please review!


	36. Descent

Chapter Thirty Five

**_Descent_**

* * *

><p><em>Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>If Nar Shadda was a world overflowing with filth and corruption, Kessel was teeming with absolute nothingness.<p>

_At least you could sense_ something _about the Hutt systems,_ Ahsoka mused as Bane guided the _Hand_ past another barren outcrop on the surface. Kessel was far from uninhabited. The rare glitterstim spice that could only be found in its mines ensured a healthy narcotics industry, and a profitable slave trade as well. Not to mention the various monsters and other denizens that prowled the shafts and tunnels of the planet, preying on each other and the occasional unfortunate miner.

But for the most part, Kessel was a dead world, and even the spice trade was restrained to only small sectors of the planet. As the seismic activity – and the more aggressive monsters – forced the mining to new territory, the planet's underworld became riddled with massive, abandoned complexes and tunnels, becoming an semi-ideal hiding place for the more foolish fugitive.

Even the planet's atmosphere belied the lifelessness of the world. Much of the 'air' was simply the accumulative exhaust products of a myriad of machinery and refining plants, and while the mixture was reasonably safe to breath, it was certainly anything but fresh, and retained little heat, leaving the surface of the planet not only barren but comparatively cold, as well.

Cold and dead planets notwithstanding, Ahsoka was glad to have another opportunity to do what she really wanted most of all to do in the first place. She wasn't with Cad Bane because she wanted to see the galaxy; she wanted to find and rescue surviving Jedi. That was her ultimate goal, even though it had been obscured lately with mental gymnastics and bizarre negotiations with the owner and pilot of this rickety starship.

As distracting as that confrontation was, it was a necessity. It was also growing increasingly confusing. Ahsoka certainly wasn't expecting a violent reaction from Bane, when she concluded their discussion in the cockpit. Though she did have to admit that it was decidedly pleasant having Rex 'fuss' over her for a while in the aftermath, even if he was a _little_ bit over-protective about the whole thing.

But Ahsoka knew that she still had ground to cover, with their bounty hunter host. The fact that she had been able to identify, even soothe to an extent, his mental trauma was a hopeful sign. Perhaps Bane would see the potential for a mutually beneficial arrangement, if she was able to continue to help him recover from his ordeal. If… _when_ she did get around to admitting to her role, maybe he'd realize she wasn't hiding from him, that she was willing to play straight, if he would.

It was far from a 'cozy' relationship, but maybe she could cement some sort of a deal with him. Bounty hunters weren't complete anarchists, after all. They formed alliances and pacts and guilds all the time. Maybe she could form something of that sort with Cad Bane.

But that 'happy' scenario was offset by other troubling observations. The incongruities between Todo's claims, and what Ahsoka saw in Bane, were cause enough to raise an eyebrow. And then there was that strange sense Ahsoka had that Bane had been _expecting_ her approach, like he had planned something.

Obviously, whatever Bane had in mind hadn't gone to plan, but it did put his other recent behavior in doubt. Derik and Rex had both made observations, while on Nar Shadda, that the mercenary had been… not 'courting' their favor per say, but acting as though he had something to hide, that he _wanted_ them to find. _Like he's dropping hints. But for what?_ How much of Cad Bane was even for real, anyway?

_I wonder of he even knows,_ she wondered, as the _Hand_ swerved down the length of a high ridge. If Bane had managed to at least temporarily convince himself that his mind 'takeover' had never taken place, what other things could he have added or removed from his consciousness?

There was no way to know. But Ahsoka knew she couldn't give up on this. The wellbeing – perhaps the lives – of Rex and any Jedi that joined their little army, depended upon her being able to make some reliable connection with the bounty hunter. If was for their sake, not Cad Bane's, that Ahsoka did this.

And if in the process she somehow managed to convince the mercenary that there was more to himself than he chose to believe, well, that was a potential bonus.

Her attention was drawn back to the panorama sweeping by outside the vessel. Ancient temples, some rumored to have been erected by Sith lords of the past, dotted the horizon, fading in and out of view amidst the maze of cliffs, craters, and mountain peaks. Kessel was a eerie, almost haunted world, in addition to being so dead in the Force.

"A lousy place for a Jedi to hide, though," Ahsoka spoke in low tones. "Don't you think, Derik?"

Her fellow Padawan nodded, still peering through the small cabin viewport as the small band watched the lifeless wasteland rush beneath them.

"Why is that?" Rex asked, his helmeted head swiveling to look down at Ahsoka, who stood between him and Derik.

"Because of detection," Ahsoka answered, meeting Rex's masked gaze mostly because… well, she just found looking at him to a pleasant distraction, lately. "Jedi can usually mask our presence from other Force users, but in a crowded planet, or one with a Force-aware ecosystem, like Myrkr, it's much easier to blend in to the crowd."

"It's like countermeasures on a starfighter," Derik supplied, "noise that obscures the real target. Nar Shadda, or even Ord Mantell would make a better long-term hiding place. There's many Outer Rim systems far less populous than Coruscant, but still have enough of a crowd to blend in with." He fingered his hair for a moment. "I really don't think Master Kenobi would go for this."

Ahsoka looked to her left to meet Derik's dubious gaze. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't seem like him to pick a place like Kessel. I almost hope he's not… " She paused, then sighed. "Well, not that I wouldn't like to find him, if he's still alive."

"I know what you mean," Derik grimaced. "I hope he's not here for his own good, but…" He cast another glance at Ahsoka, who returned it with a sad smile. Even recalling the kindly Master was a painful exercise, now. Her memories of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were so closely intertwined with those of her own Master, it was hard to reminisce on one and not the other.

Rex spoke up again, his tone apologetic, and Ahsoka knew he felt hesitation at interrupting their sober contemplation. "But, the Empire… do they have a means of tracking Force sensitives, anyway?"

Ahsoka exchanged a glance with Derik. "Well, the Emperor probably could, being a Sith and all, but…" the words stuck in her throat as a possibility so horrible she refused to put it into words, flashed over her. _No. I won't even consider it. I can't._

Her fellow Jedi seemed to recognize her pain, and answered Rex, "Probably not, but it's a pretty basic rule of thumb for most Jedi in hiding, to pick a populated place, usually a criminal town."

The _Hand_ suddenly slowed, coming to an unsteady halt as the transport hovered in place before beginning a gradual vertical descent. The trio turned their attention to the scene outside the viewport. A small surface structure, likely a mining complex of some sort, was built against the foot of a nearby ridge.

"That's probably an entrance to the mines," Ahsoka remarked, stepping out of Rex's way so he could get a look. "It looks pretty run down."

"All the mines this hemisphere are abandoned, according to the stat sheet," Rex explained, still examining the old building via his helmet's rangefinder.

A soft lurch signaled the _Hand_ had touched down on Kessel's rocky surface. The vessel shifted as the landing struts accepted the weight and worked their way into the gravel for a solid footing. The rumble of the sublight engines ceased, and the interior of the vessel was plunged into darkness as the cabin power circuits went offline. Then, the ramp began to decend, its servos emitting a soft hum as the port simultaneously depressurized with a hiss.

The scene that greeted them outside was hardly any more cheery than the darkness of the _Hand's_ cabin. The barren, gray terrain against the black ocean of space formed a lifeless two-tone diorama. Kessel's atmosphere was only barely dense enough to breath, and Ahsoka felt grateful for Rex's improved armor and helmet – while she and Derik, as Force-sensitives, could tolerate the contaminants and reduced oxygen level, it would have been a serious impediment to the clone, without the filters in his gear. _I wonder if Bane has to worry about that at all._

She found herself wondering where Bane _was_ – the cockpit door was still sealed, and for a moment Ahsoka thought maybe he wasn't coming out at all, after the blow up a few hours ago. But no sooner had the thought arisen, then the door slid away, revealing the wiry figure of the bounty hunter.

Bane adjusted his hat, and dialed something into his wristcom. Ahsoka noted with mixed feelings that he purposefully avoided her gaze as he marched towards them. "Well?" he prompted, crossing his arms. "You kids just going to stand there or are we going to look around?"

Ahsoka swallowed, but decided to answer before moving. "Hey, we're just waiting for your _instructions_, remember?" she tried to give a wry smirk.

Bane didn't respond, and Ahsoka decided now was a good time to _not_ wait for further instructions. She stepped out past the exit port, flinching as her body reacted to the frigid temperature. Taking a deep breath, wrinkling her nose as she took in the thin, dusty air, she made her way to the surface.

* * *

><p>Despite the tension and general foreboding in the air, Rex couldn't resist a small grin under his bucket.<p>

It was pleasant to see at least a glimpse of the youthful, eager 'kid' he had once known Ahsoka to be. And watching her forgo a perfectly adequate landing ramp, and instead vault skyward, tucking in her legs and somersaulting before landing in a hunter's crouch… it reminded Rex of old times, in a way.

Of course, these weren't old times. Nor did the term 'kid' accurately describe the young Togruta female smiling up at him, the orange tone and white markings of her face standing in stark contrast to the gray rubble that stretched from horizon to horizon under Kessel's black sky.

_Enough daydreaming, soldier._ Rex quickly made his own exit, though he took the more conservative option, descending the ramp with precise steps, scanning the landscape mostly out of habit. He knew enough about Kessel to know that what lifeforms did inhabit the planet were subterranean; there was nothing to speak of above ground.

A blur of motion and a thud of boots against rubble caught his eye; he turned to see Derik spring upright after a stuntman's exit of his own. The black haired Jedi was dressed in an equally black tunic and spacer jacket, courtesy of their 'host', and his attire combined with his naturally dark complexion gave him a formidable appearance.

Bane exited last, also surveying the surrounding terrain. Rex's eyes narrowed at the hatted bounty hunter, and his fists clenched. Ahsoka had definitely not been treated with any respect during her attempt to… 'apologize' – _there's some horrible irony there_ – to the mercenary. Had it not been for Ahsoka's repeated insistence that it was only a misunderstanding, that Bane had panicked and didn't realize what he was doing, Rex would likely have charged the cockpit and given the old pirate a good look at his armored fist.

As it was, he had to be content with wrapping his arms around her like a pair of crash restraints for the remainder of the flight; a notion that, while it failed to alleviate Rex's indignation, was mutually appreciated. Though he couldn't help but recall how it felt to hold her _without_ his protective duraplast shell in between their bodies - _Snap out of it, slacker!_

He returned his attention to his companions. Ahsoka had moved to stand beside him, while Derik was a few meters away, edging towards the nearby building.

The bounty hunter's voice brought them all to attention. "Get to the drill house," he barked, not exactly as an order but more an expression of intent. "We'll go over the information one more time before we head for the mines."

Ahsoka nodded, motioning towards Rex. "Let's get inside," she said, almost as a stamp of approval on Bane's instruction, for Rex and Derik's benefit. The bounty hunter spoke into his wristcom, apparently giving instructions to his droid. Sure enough, as Bane began to follow the two Jedi, the transport's engines came online, and the _Hand_ lifted off and ascended, cloaking within moments of take off.

Rex turned to follow Ahsoka, a hand on his weapon. The distance was fewer than a hundred meters, and the small band soon found themselves at the entrance of the abandoned drilling shelter. A few hard knocks, the dilapidated entry door gave way, and the four outlaws quickly slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Derik had visited many treacherous worlds and disturbing scenes during his six years of apprenticeship. Every Padawan learned at a young age not to succumb to the fear of unknown – and often imagined – dangers, and Master Mari in particular had a way of breaking tension and lifting the spirits of her apprentice and her troops, in otherwise very unsettling settings.<p>

Still, it would have been dishonest to say Derik wasn't at least uneasy with the haunted appearance of the old drill house. Partially salvaged borers, pumps, lifts, and other equipment loomed like black skeleton hulks throughout the place, some with yawning mouths of mining shafts at their bases. Large sections of the ceiling had caved in, some quite recently, admitting a weak wash of the nighttime sky, providing the only light in the place. The stench of death lingered in the Force, and it seemed that the facility had not been abandoned without loss of life.

But Derik pushed his apprehension aside, as the group formed a half circle near one of the open shafts. Bane activated his wristcom's holoprojector, displaying a subterranean view of what Derik presumed was the tunnel networks immediately below them.

Bane motioned that they also turn their attention to their comms, and Derik's eyes were quickly drawn to a blinking 'incoming' indicator. A tap of a button opened the data channel, and soon all four of the searchers had the same scan data displayed over their own projectors, illuminating the immediate space around them in a flickering wash of blue.

"This is the old central shaft," Bane began, speaking more tersely than normal. "It connects with most of the other auxiliary tunnel systems," he added, pointing at two clusters of passages.

Ahsoka spoke up, intent on her own display. "So from this shaft, we should be positioned to quickly penetrate any of these other tunnels." She shot a glance at Bane, who didn't answer or return her gaze, but he did grant her a quick nod.

"Todo is taking to ship to the entry points to the two secondary shafts. I'll have a small droid squad descend each of those, and begin scanning those tunnels."

Rex muttered under his breath, "Like the clankers ever worked for finding Jedi before."

Bane glared at the ex-trooper. "Those bolt brains are more trustworthy than your type," he shot back. "At least they won't get sweet for their _prey_," he added, casting a smirk towards Ahsoka.

The young Togruta was visibly irked, but didn't respond, and Rex apparently also decided it wise not to press the point. Bane returned his attention to the holoprojection, and continued, "The droids have additional scanners built in, so we'll get a clean picture of what's in those tunnels. In the meantime," Bane pointed to the main shaft again, "we'll head for the central clearing chamber, at the bottom of this shaft."

"What if they aren't in this sector?" Ahsoka asked, her brow furrowed. "There's several other networks not connected to this one. Couldn't they be in any of them?"

"Yes and no. This rock's so riddled with tunnels there's hardly one that's separated completely. And the latest intel is that they're rendezvousing in an inactive cell. This is the core of the dead mines."

Derik's curiosity got the best of him. "Why are all they abandoned? Run out of spice?"

Bane snorted. "Hardly. This gravel heap is more spice than planet. Any of these mines that are abandoned are either structurally unstable or overrun by man-eating monsters." He gave Derik a look of mock pity. "Want me to hold your hand?"

Derik only rolled his eyes. _By this point, the insults are just lame_.

Rex spoke up, casting a look at Ahsoka, then Derik. "Can either of you sense anyone, Force-wise?"

Derik glanced at Ahsoka, who nodded once, before closing her eyes. He followed suit, expelling conscious thought and stretching out with his feelings, wincing at the sheer deadness of the surrounding area. Here and there were dim auras, most of them still, and with an air of lethargy. There were certainly lifeforms in the area, but nothing as distinctive or noticeable as an unmasked Force-sensitive presence.

He remained in the meditative state for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head, opening his eyes to meet Ahsoka's gaze as she displayed similar disappointment. "If they're here, they're probably masking their signatures," he remarked, receiving another nod from his fellow Padawan.

"They're hiding, even if they've done a pretty horrible job at it so far." Ahsoka frowned, inspecting her own projection again. "With so many tunnels to go through, I can't see us covering all this ground in less than a few days."

"That probably applies to any Imperial forces as well," Rex pointed out.

"Well, it won't go any faster if we stay up here gabbing, will it?" Bane deactivated his projector, and the others followed suit. "This vent's off the main shaft, that entrance has collapsed so we'll take this one." He began to make his way towards the yawning hole in the ground.

_The main shaft entrance has collapsed? This keeps sounding better and better._ Derik fell in step behind Rex, who followed Ahsoka as they gathered around the venting shaft, peering into the seemingly bottomless pit. The shaft was about a meter and a half in diameter, and while the grating that must have guarded the mouth at some point was long gone, the duracrete casing still appeared whole, at least for the few meters down they could see via wrist-mounted spotlight.

Ahsoka spoke first, a bit of trepidation in her tone. "So… how do we get down there?"

The bounty hunter answered with another smirk, "Make sure your comm's on good and tight." Then, stepping forward, he placed one boot against opposite edges of the hole, and held out his left arm. A tap of a inconspicuous switch along the side of his wristcom, and an ascension cable fired with a crack, fixing itself to the to edge of the shaft.

Ahsoka, Rex and Derik exchanged surprised glances, and all examined their own wrist units, finding an identical control on each. Derik let out a whistle as he fingered his own trigger. "I guess these things hold a few surprises..?" He inwardly cursed himself for letting his tone connote admiration. _It's not like I trust him. Not at all._

Bane shot him a look that made Derik wonder if the Duros could in fact read minds. "Sure, full of them, in fact."

Turning his attention back to the shaft, Bane gave the line a quick test pull, then all but leaped into the abyss, disappearing altogether from sight.

The remaining team members took a short moment to eye each other with a mixture of apprehension and determination. As usual, Ahsoka took initiative, perching on one end of the shaft, fired her cable, and dropped out of sight, without so much as testing her line.

Rex predictably followed her lead immediately, though he did take a moment to verify his line's hold before beginning his descent. Derik moved to follow, then hesitated.

For a short moment, he had second thoughts.

He was alone, no one to force him to follow these fugitives on their fool's errand. Maybe this was his chance. He could try to find his way on foot to one of the active mining ops, bribe or Mind-Trick his way onto a ship, and be free, independent of this twisted alliance.

Even if Bultar Swan was here, which was still a big 'if', there was no guarantee she could help him now. Even if she had information relevant to Britani's whereabouts, Bane might decide not to make the effort, or he could still be deceiving them anyways, and this would all be for nothing.

_Nothing._

Was that really true? Could he honestly tell himself that coming to the aid of his fellow Jedi meant nothing to him, except where it helped him find his friend?

_Attachment._ How pervasive that concept was in the life of a Jedi, even for those who did not follow the Council's orders in such matters. Master Mari had boldly broken from her superiors' stand on the issue, as a result of her encounters with certain unorthodox Jedi.

But was the acceptance of attachment the same as allowing it to become one's sole driving force? Derik knew it shouldn't be. His own Master had exhorted her apprentice many times, on that very topic.

_"Control, Derik. Self-control is the core of what it means to be a Jedi. You cannot simply abolish fear, or anger, or even attachment. The choice is to control them, or let them control you."_

_Control_. Such an abstract concept. Derik would hardly describe his current state as being 'out of control'. And without any true obligations, was it really so wrong to be motivated by an attachment?

_"It's not a question of being affected by attachment, Derik. The challenge is to be strong enough to be fully attached, and still choose to do what's right. To be strong enough to break your own heart."_

Derik blinked back a stinging moistness, the recollection of his beloved Master's words evoking a deep-seated pain and renewed sense of loss. _Strong enough to break your own heart._ Was that really what was required of him, now? To potentially give up ever seeing Britani again, for an endeavor that was all but destined to fail?

Hadn't he lost enough? Wasn't his heart broken enough?

His wrist buzzed, and Ahsoka's voiced crackled over the commlink. "You coming, Derik?"

Again Derik hesitated, unsure for a moment. It seemed he was being carried back in time, speaking over another comm, listening to another young woman, another Jedi, one with a gentle voice that never ceased to send a thrill through his heart, and words that sent a chill down his spine.

_"Derik… You know your duty…. you will know when the Force guides you. Listen and follow."_

_Duty_. His duty, to his fellow survivors. To those in need. To those who right now were being pursued and hunted. To lay down his personal desires and longings, to throw away every hope and dream he tenaciously possessed, if doing so could save even one more innocent from the Empire's grasp.

To break his own heart, if that was what the Force required of him.

He raised his wrist, and keyed the comm. "Yeah, just had a little distraction. On my way."

Taking a step towards the yawning mouth of the vent, Derik squared his shoulders, and aimed his forearm at the edge. He triggered the cable, fixing it alongside the three others already attached and tensioned, taking a moment to marvel at how narrow the line was. _I guess it has to be, to fit inside such a compact unit._

A test pull. A deep breath. And Derik plunged into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Has anyone else noticed that nothing goes right, underground?

Master Mari's 'quotes' are taken from (still loose) ideas in my head for a prequel to WNF, centering on my OCs (Derik, his Master, and Britani.), plus some canon characters. Don't hold your breath just yet, but I _am_ working on it...

Please review!


	37. Friction

Chapter Thirty Six

_**Friction**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano was no stranger to tight spaces.<p>

More often than not, a typical mission would involve at least some amount of crawling through ductwork and maintenance tracts, many even narrower than the ventilation tunnel she was now descending. In her view, if she could fit, it was all good. As a Togruta, she was naturally more slender than most humanoids, anyway.

But this was pushing her limit. Being suspended by a wrist-mounted cable restricted her movement already, but the shaft wasn't wide enough to even stretch out her free arm. She knew it was just an illusion, but it seemed that the tunnel became narrower the lower they went. The descent couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes yet, but it felt like hours, and the darkness was almost stifling.

More than once she thought about using her lightsaber to at least knock the edges off the black void, but the narrowness of the shaft – and her close proximity to Rex – changed her mind.

The thought of Rex caused her to look up, even though she couldn't see far enough to recognize him, more than a dozen meters above her. Frankly she was surprised he was able to fit through the shaft in the first place; if _she_ found the space restrictive, Rexter probably couldn't move at all, especially in his new armor.

She hoped it wasn't too uncomfortable for him, and immediately felt a bit silly for worrying about Rex's comfort – a topic he himself probably gave little thought – while they were descending into abandoned spice mine – which could easily collapse on them or be inhabited with any number of deadly beasts – without even the means to escape, let alone defend herself. Not to mention the imminent threat of Imperial troopers, who could be searching these same tunnels that very moment. The fact that Cad Bane was directly below her, some ways down, provided minimal reassurance.

Then again, worrying about things wouldn't be much help either.

A bend in the shaft forced her to clamber as the line continued to extend, and she fell into a half bouncing, half skidding routine, wincing at the friction of roughened pipe casing rubbing against her knees. She was beginning to wonder how much distance the wristcom unit had left; the cable was thin, extremely so, but it couldn't hold _that_ much line. It felt like they had already gone at least a kilometer. And her montrals' natural spatial sensitivity was completely thrown off by the sonic effects of such a long, narrow passage.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she found herself sprawled out over a floor of hewn rock. _Ouch. Guess I didn't have to worry about running out of line after all_ Fortunately her reflexive crouch softened the landing, and she quickly got to her feet, and moved away from where she thought the vent had ended. The sudden stop did throw off her balance for a moment, and she staggered a little as she tried to reorient herself, barely remembering to retract the ascension cable.

Rex hit the floor next, and though his helmet comm was muted Ahsoka imagined a heavy grunt and probably a curse escaped his lips as he landed, though she couldn't see how he actually fared. _At least he can see, with his helmet and all. I'm getting sick of this black soup._

She could hear Rex getting to his feet, probably moving towards her. _I wonder where Bane went, anyway?_ The bounty hunter was nearby, she could sense that much. She crossed her hands, feeling for the spotlight switch-

"Not so fast," Bane's harsh whisper came just as his bony fingers clamped harshly over her wrist. Startled by the action, Ahsoka came very near to reacting with violence, only stilling when the gravelly voice continued. "No lights," he warned, before pressing a strange object into her hands.

She scarcely had time to feel relief, let alone turn to face Bane, when she felt a familiar armored figure brush past her, and a familiar voice growling at the unseen bounty hunter.

"Keep your hands _off_ of her, you scum!" Rex ground out through gritted teeth, his words echoing across the chamber. There was an edge of what could only be called _jealousy_ in his voice, and it actually made Ahsoka's heart beat faster than Bane's gesture ever could. At the sane time, she couldn't help feeling put off that Rex had reacted with such force to what was really an innocuous act.

Plus, he'd made Bane angry. "You'll wish it was only _me_ that 'touched' her when you give away our location and she's bein' sucked dry by a cave crawler," he snarled back. Ahsoka winced at his implied warning. _I wonder what kind of monsters hang around these parts. Nothing pretty, I imagine._

The tension between two unseen men next to her was palpable, but Ahsoka felt handicapped, unable to focus on either of them. It only took a moment to recognize the oblong gadget Bane had given her was in fact a set of goggles. Assuming they were to alleviate the darkness, Ahsoka quickly fitted the eyewear over her head, stretching the elastic band as far as it could go to reach around her montrals, then tightening the strap.

_Kriff I can't see anything more with these than without._ She thought these would be for night-vision; why else would Bane have given them to her?

"Infrared," Bane's words came as if on cue, a little farther away this time. "Second mode on the spotlight," he added.

_Oh. I guess that makes sense._ Again she fumbled for the switch, toggling the 'invisible' light. Immediately the world lit up in a kaleidoscope of blacks and greens.

_I guess green beats nothing_ Ahsoka decided with a grimace. She had never liked night-vision aids, and as long as there was at least a _little_ bit of light, she rarely needed them. But that thought quickly faded as she scanned the perimeter of the chamber.

Or cavern, rather. They must have been within some central node in this mining network. The space was circular, and there were dozens of passage entry points lined up along the walls. The ceiling, at some points vaulting more than ten meters above them, was jagged and rough, and bore the marks of explosives and drills. Ahsoka wasn't particularly versed on mining operations, but she supposed the uppermost parts of the chamber were likely left unfinished after the space was first blasted out of the rock.

The walls and floor, however, were reasonably straight and level, and had been coated with a layer of duracrete for consistency. But years of disrepair had taken their toll, as well. Cracks, some as much as a half meter wide, zig-zagged across the floor, some of them even reaching up the walls in disappearing into crevices in the ceiling. Telltale clues that this old mine wasn't exactly the most stable subterranean structure around.

_Still, it's held up so far. No reason for it to collapse now. I hope not, anyway._ Ahsoka glanced to her left, to see Rex's imposing form standing between her and Bane. _Don't tell me they're still playing a staring contest._

Before she could check, she saw movement to her right, and she turned to see Derik walking unsteadily from beneath the mouth of the ventilation shaft. _About time, too._

"Where…" a cough interrupted his question, "is everyone here?"

"Here," Ahsoka hurried to Derik's side, laying a hand on his shoulder to guide him towards the others. "Sorry about the lighting, this place is a _bit_ on the gloomy side, I'll admit."

"Tell me about it," Derik muttered, before looking towards her, actually a little off to her right. "I know Togruta have good eyesight and all, but can you see in here?" he asked, almost incredulous.

Ahsoka snorted. "I wish. No, Caddy's handing out these nifty infrared goggles." She turned to see Bane and Rex still facing each other, neither man daring to remove his eyes from the other. _I wish he wouldn't do that; if Rex starts fighting with Bane now all my work could be undone._

At any rate, Bane broke of the silent showdown first. He recognized the last member of the little expedition in short order, and soon Derik was also equipped with a set of infrared viewers, which he fastened with just a _little_ bit of flair. Ahsoka decided not to tell her fellow Padawan that he resembled an old school villain out of a holovid she'd seen a clip of, once, with the long black hair, black nerfhide jacket and 'eye-mask' style goggles. _I probably look just as silly, anyway._

She took a moment to examine the cavern again. Almost directly above them, in the center of the ceiling, was the large drill shaft that had once been the primary means of travel to and from this room. Several smaller openings marked utility and ventilation tunnels, like the one they had entered by.

But it was along the walls the real complexity of this subterranean labyrinth was apparent. Even, square passages, about three meters high and wide, were spaced equal distances apart. Just from a quick scan, it appeared there were as many as thirty unique tunnels, some still labeled with cryptic codes and numbers, and likely led to entirely separate networks of tunnels and chambers.

"This is going to be quite a search," Rex spoke in low tones.

Ahsoka glanced at Bane, who looked spectral in the green hue of infrared vision. "Where to first? Don't tell me we have to check each branch."

The bounty hunter gave her a cold look. _He really has been sullen ever since I last talked to him._ Ahsoka almost said as much, but decided that calling Cad Bane 'pouty boy' would probably be bad form, at this point.

"We have to check each and every tunnel before we know if there's Jedi in it, if that's what you mean."

Ahsoka sighed. "Oh. My bad." _I guess there's no easy way to search these mines._ Indeed, a blind search was a daunting proposition, and might even take days to complete. Still, she felt determined. If there were Jedi here, she had to find them before the Empire did. She only wished she could contact them with the Force. The fact that they were masking themselves could mean nothing at all, but Ahsoka couldn't shake the ominous feeling that, maybe, there _was_ a Force sensitive pursuer for them to hide from.

_But really, there's no proof of that. It's not unusual to conceal yourself, even if no known Force users are after you. It's probably nothing to worry about, I'm sure._

Somehow her certainty felt shallow.

Again Bane's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I've got two lifeform scanners," he announced, retrieving a pair of simple sensor wands. He dialed something into his wristcom, and a small proximity gauge lit up. "We're going to split up, two and two. We'll cover all the ground we can from here, Todo should have the droids combing the other entrances by now."

Ahsoka nodded, welcoming the distraction, and running through the plan in her head. With the droids scanning the opposite ends of these same tunnels, they should be able to cover… well, she didn't really know how much, but it seemed a little less overwhelming. Though she had a feeling that if Bane's droids _did_ stumble across any hiding Jedi, they'd probably be scrapped in short order.

Splitting up also made sense, even though Ahsoka would have preferred to keep the group together. _We effectively double our time if we work in pairs, though._

She began to give instructions. "Okay, Rex, you and Derik team up, and I'll-"

"No."

Rex's voice was of course modulated and emitted via helmet comm, but there was no mistaking the clear finality of his simple statement. Ahsoka first stared in mild shock – Rex _never_ outright contradicted her like that – before furrowing her brow in a frown. She understood, and appreciated, Rex's concern, but it only made sense to have one Jedi in each pair, and Derik would never agree to be teamed up with Cad Bane. _Besides, I need to spend more time with Bane, to keep working on him. Rex has to understand that._

Ahsoka turned to face the helmeted man, trying to remain patient. She kept her voice to a whisper, not wanting to be overheard by the bounty hunter. "Look, Rex, I know you're worried…" she trailed off as she realized Rex wasn't even looking at her, but rather at Derik.

With Rex's face hidden by his visor, and Derik's eyes by his goggles, it didn't seem like either could do much in the way of wordless communication. But Rex must have found a way, because after a short moment of silence, Derik spoke up. "I'll go with Bane," he said, his voice measured and controlled.

Ahsoka had to keep from gaping at Derik's uncharacteristic volunteering. _That doesn't even make sense! Derik's more likely to cause trouble than even Rex; it only makes sense for me to go with Bane._ She opened her mouth to protest, but the bounty hunter interrupted her, pushing the other scanner wand into her hand, and rattling off instructions. "Directional, so point it away from you and towards where you want to look. Medium range; if the way's clear it can detect a humanoid a klick out. Synchronize to your wristcom with code zero four two."

With that, Bane backed away, and Ahsoka felt certain he didn't want to be 'paired' with her anymore than Rex did. She gritted her teeth in frustration, surprised and not at all pleased with how decisions were being made around her, and without her consent.

But again, she was prevented from protesting as Bane began laying out additional directions she had no say in. "You two," he motioned towards Rex and Ahsoka, "take the first passage this side of the central shaft. We'll take the tunnel on the left."

Ahsoka scowled. _Gee, thanks Rex, now Bane's in charge again? This is just perfect._ She opened her mouth once more, but was cut off by Rex this time. "How do we know how to get back?"

"The holomap I sent you earlier will give you your current location. When there's a link active, it'll show where we are, too."

Rex nodded. "Right. Then let's move it."

With that Rex again moved between Ahsoka's line of sight and Bane, and stood still, as though waiting for her move. Ahsoka just stared at him, in disbelief and resentment. His helmeted gaze, which normally she enjoyed meeting, now seemed almost stifling, and she-

"We'd better get moving, Ahsoka."

The deep, familiar voice initiated a rush of conflicting emotions in Ahsoka, as she found herself wanting to hug, punch, yell at and maybe even kiss him all the same time. Instead, she gave him a curt nod, and with a set jaw, turned towards the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Rex knew she was angry with him.<p>

To be frank, he didn't really care. Rex would not – _could_ not bear to leave her wandering these infernal tunnels, with no company save a criminal whose intentions were still in doubt, and who would almost certainly abandon her the moment danger revealed itself, if not outright assault her himself. Rex couldn't let her do that.

Admittedly, it was mostly a circumstantial thing. He just couldn't stomach her being alone with the bounty hunter _again_, after what happened only a few hours ago. The panic and fury that ran through him when he saw her disheveled and soaked in alcohol… it still made him want to retch. Yes, Ahsoka said it was a misunderstanding, and maybe it was, but Rex knew he was not letting her do that, not this soon. Later, when they were sure Bane had cooled off, maybe it would be necessary, but not now. Not here.

Ahsoka was silent, but it was a sullen silence. And uncharacteristic, for good measure. She would normally be eager to talk about almost anything to break up the monotony of a setting like this. The tunnel was decidedly dull, the ceiling and walls were square and at right angles, but roughed and cracked, as well. Heavy cast-iron braces provided additional support every thirty meters or so. A few pipes and hoses ran the length of the tunnel, fastened to the ceiling by simple clamps, though they were broken or missing in many places.

The floor of the tunnel was more interesting, and not in a particularly reassuring way. At some point it had been grated and paved, but years of shifting faults and lack of maintenance had left the surface cracked and jagged, while the paving had disintegrated to little more that coarse gravel, with occasional slabs of crumbly duracrete the only remains of what must have once been a bustling cargo route.

It also bore signs of recent activity, distinct marks and swipes in the the dust that must have been the tracks of some sort of creature, certainly not a humanoid. Rex had never been briefed in depth on Kessel's fauna, but experience had taught him that treacherous worlds tended to harbor very unpleasant lifeforms.

He shot another glance at Ahsoka. She was still clearly unhappy, though she hadn't said a word since they separated from Bane. She also wasn't paying particularly close attention to her scanner, and Rex had to strain to catch a glimpse of the indicator over her wrist. _All clear, for now. But she's got to keep an eye on that. Monsters aside, that's our only chance at finding anybody down here._

He took a quick breath, before speaking. "You watching the scanner?"

Ahsoka almost started at his voice, glancing quickly at her comm. It was still clear, of course, and she almost immediately resumed her previous temperament, giving him only a swift glare over her shoulder. "I can take care of myself," she said, in a warning tone.

Rex tried to answer diplomatically. "I know, I'm just trying to look out for you," he paused, then added, carefully, "kid."

He felt some apprehension at her response to the familiar nickname; Ahsoka seemed to bristle, then relax, and Rex hoped she was recalling the innumerable times he had called her by the playful moniker. When she answered, her voice was soft, though not without an element of rebuke.

"I've never asked you to do that, you know."

The sentiment was almost cutting, even though Rex didn't discern any such intent in her mannerisms. It was true, she'd never asked him to look out for her. She'd noticed it, thanked him for it, but it was never something she'd expressed a desire for. It had been his duty, once. Now, it was something entirely different, and for once Rex didn't know how to respond.

His gaze fell, his eyes idly trailing a few of the longer, more conspicuous swaths and slashes in the gravel, dialing up the zoom on a few, looking for clues as to their owner, and finding none.

Unable to settle upon a distraction, he _had_ to answer. He had to tell her.

"No, you didn't, but…" he swallowed. "I want to. I've always wanted to, Ahsoka. I've watched you nearly get killed too many times to not at least try to keep you safe, now that I have the choice."

He turned and tried to meet her eyes, wishing he wasn't wearing his helmet so she could _see_ what he was really feeling. So she could see that he meant this more than he had words to say.

She didn't return his gaze, but she must have sensed his emotions, because when she answered there was a clear hesitancy in her voice.

"Rex, I…" she paused, seemingly conflicted. "I'm not a kid. I'm a Jedi. I'm _never_ going to be 'safe'." She seemed to gain confidence here, and her tone became more forceful. "I know what I'm doing. I may have seemed reckless or foolhardy in the past, but this _is_ different."

"_Everything_ is different," Rex corrected, his own voice becoming insistent. "That's why I think I need to look out for you."

"And _I_ think I've earned the right to risk my life if I think it's necessary! I don't need someone to protect me from everything that might be dangerous!" She put a kick in her stride, as though to emphasize her point.

"I've been coddled enough for one lifetime," she muttered, the words almost inaudible over her tired exhalation.

_There's some irony there,_ Rex noted, but decided not to bring it up. He knew all too well what she meant by 'coddled', he'd heard many, many 'discussions' on it before, between her and her Master. And while Rex couldn't say he ever regretted Ahsoka remaining behind during a dangerous mission, neither could he fault her for becoming exasperated with the General's persistent concern – bordering on obsession – with her physical safety.

_There must be a balance, somewhere,_ he mused, before snorting inwardly. Even if there were, Rex would never find it, now. He was no longer objective in this matter, if he ever had been.

It wasn't that he wanted her to be… 'coddled'. She didn't need that. Ahsoka Tano was strong, capable, he'd seen that countless times. But he'd also seen that strength fail her. He'd seen enough to know she was all too mortal. He'd seen her faint from a deadly virus. Seen her bound and defenseless. He saw her betrayed and outnumbered, wounded and confused, victimized by the men she thought her friends and comrades.

Rex knew he couldn't protect her from every conceivable threat. Besides annoying her, it was simply impossible. But now, after everything that had changed, after everything they had been through, it was equally impossible for him to do anything but fight to the death to keep her safe.

It almost seemed a contradiction. Maybe it was. But Force knew he couldn't help it.

He breathed deeply, before breaking the silence. "I know what it feels like, to have someone run your life for you. Believe me, I've been there," he let a dark chuckle escape his lips, before continuing, "But things _are_ different now. We both have… a choice."

He cast another glance at Ahsoka, still walking beside him with a hint of a sulk on her face. He had to say this. She had to listen. She listened when he told her he'd be there for her, that he'd follow her to the ends of the galaxy if need be. She understood him then.

Rex only hoped she'd understand him now.

Ahsoka showed no indication that she intended to return his gaze, so Rex let his eyes turn straight ahead, trusting the strength of his voice and the reality of his feelings to carry the message he had to give her. Even if it cost him everything else she had promised to share.

"I choose to protect you, Ahsoka. I promise to make sure that you're kept as safe as possible. I will always choose this. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you said yourself we're equals, now. This is… it's who I am."

This time she did turn her head to look at him, her expression a mixture of indignation and something else, some deeper emotion that he wasn't sure how to quantify.

She pushed her goggles out of the way for a moment, as though trying to get a better look at him, though he doubted she could even see him in this darkness. Her cerulean eyes sparked even more than normal, and if he didn't know better he would have said there were unshed tears in them.

But there was certainly no sign of tears in her voice. "And _I_ will always choose to make my own decisions, no matter how dangerous or crazy you think they are."

She paused again, dropping the lenses back to their place as she began walking again. "But you're right," she conceded, "we are equals. I don't outrank you anymore, but I still need to be able to work with Bane, and I can't afford to have my plans thrown off like this."

_Oh, yeah, the bounty hunter. That's what started this, wasn't it?_ Rex frowned, the sickening feeling returning. "Ahsoka…." he began, trying to come up with words.

She must have taken his hesitation for something else, because there was a flare of anger in her response. "Why, Rex? Why can't you just let me do this? "

Rex gritted his teeth. He _had_ let her, or at least, he'd given her his approval, though not without misgivings. Couldn't she see that?

"It's not that I'm stopping you, Ahsoka. I just think it's wiser to let things play out, before you approach him again like that. After what he did to you-"

"See? That's what I've been saying all along!" She clenched her fists, letting out a huff of frustration."I know this isn't safe, but I have to do what needs to be done!"

_Seems we're back where we started._ Rex sighed into his helmet, trying to formulate a response while Ahsoka continued.

"This is important, Rex. I can't afford to have you always worrying about me!"

_But didn't she just say earlier…_ Rex's head spun to face her, tilting as he asked, "You… you said you liked it, when I worried about you before."

Ahsoka gaped at him for a minute, seemingly at a loss for words. Her expression went from surprise, to confusion, to frustration, and finally she jerked away from him, her face drawn as she resumed her sullen routine.

_Well, so much for getting things cleared up._ Rex felt tired, almost helpless, unable to contradict Ahsoka's complaints but equally adamant not to acquiesce to her demands. _I can't help it. I can't just not care for her the way I do now._

Maybe there was no answer. Maybe this entire 'relationship' – be it a marriage, 'engagement', an affair, or something entirely different – was just a foolish dream. Maybe he should follow his own advice, and regard Ahsoka only as the friend and comrade she was, and leave it at that. That had worked before. _Kriff_, he had been bred to be just that. She said it herself, she was a _Jedi_. Of _course_ it wasn't 'working'. They were never intended to be compatible in any deeper way.

Well, he'd might as well start now, and focus on their mission, rather than the beautiful and angry young woman whom he seemed incapable of comprehending. There was work to do.

He turned his head towards the head of the tunnel, and then he saw it.

_What the kriff is that?_

His self-pity forgotten, Rex brought the zoom in his HUD to max, as a bizarre shape began to emerge from the shadows just beyond night-vision range.

"Rex?"

He only dimly noted Ahsoka's annoyed address as he continued trying to get a lock on the distant object. _At that distance, it's got to be huge._ There was no infrared signature that he could detect, nor did seem to register as any known lifeform in his helmet's internal databank. But it was hardly inanimate; no mere landslide could be that active, not too mention completely silent.

"Rex?" Ahsoka's annoyance had given way to an edgy concern. "What is it…"

She trailed off, as both of them stopped dead in their tracks, peering through the darkness in a vain attempt to identify this strange _thing_ ahead of them.

And coming straight towards them.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._ He glanced towards Ahsoka, giving a curt nod to indicate her scanner. "You getting a reading?"

Ahsoka shook her head, then tensed. "I feel it…" she cocked her head, then hooked her sensor wand to her belt as she drew her lightsaber to her hand.

Rex followed suite, readying his own weapon. He could only get a visual with the rangefinder, and it was simply too dark to discern what this _thing_ coming their way was. No heat signature, so it wasn't warmblooded. There seemed to be a lot of visual 'clutter' around the edges, as if it had multiple sets of legs, but it was far too large to be a-

"Spider!"

_Maybe not too large after all._ Sure enough, moving at a speed that belied its size – at least three meters in height – was a perfectly enormous _spider_. Its entire body seemed to sparkle as it came within night-vision range. Long, multi-jointed legs adorned with cruel, jagged hooks and claw-like protrusions clattered against the walls and floor as it scurried forward. Its head was dominated by a cluster of black, beady eyes and a pair of mandibles housing its murderous fangs.

It was a horrifying sight, even by Rex's own standards. The beast didn't match any of his HUD's lifeform profiles, but there wasn't much time to worry about that as the creature charged them.

"Get back!" he shouted, raising his heavy blaster, thinking to take down this alien monster with a quick shot. Ahsoka's lightsaber had already snapped to life, and she showed no sign of an intent to retreat. The giant spider was at point blank range.

_Take this, you kriffing creep._ Rex fired, and fired again, for good measure. "Got him-"

_Or not._ To his shock, the bolts simply disappeared into the beast's body, not even slowing its advance. The monster made no sound, other than the scraping and clacking of its clawed legs against duracrete as it lunged.

Rex hurled himself towards Ahsoka, using his full weight to send her almost tumbling in a roll back up the tunnel. Just as quickly he regained his footing, planting himself squarely between her and the monster, firing directly into the cluster of eyes.

His efforts didn't even slow it down. The spider pounced. Rex dove for the wall, feeling the brush of the beast's body as it rushed by. Its jaws slammed into the floor where he'd been standing, its meter long fangs dripping with what couldn't be a healthy liquid.

_I've got to take this thing down. _Exactly why his bolts seemed to have no effect, Rex had no idea, but every monster had its weakness, somewhere.

The spider sprung back from its attack, keeping still for a short moment, no doubt scanning the tunnel for its prey. Rex seemed to be out of his line of sight, but the same couldn't be said of-

_Ahsoka! _

Without a seconds thought, Rex leaped from his cover, making a stand only meters from the spider's jaws, between it and where he thought Ahsoka was, though he hadn't taken time to look. He fired again at its eyes, its fangs, looking for a vulnerability of some sort. Every bolt was simply swallowed, and it seemed that this strange cave denizen was invincible to his weapon.

At the same time, however, he found that as he moved, the spider followed, orienting itself towards him as though taking aim. Rex continued to 'guide' the beast, jerking and shifting to the side with sudden movements, keeping his foe's attention on him, and away from Ahsoka. _If I can keep it off her, maybe she'll figure out how to deal with it. Surely it can't be resistant to lightsab-_

Suddenly he saw movement between the jaws, and Rex instinctively dove for the deck as a projectile of some sort hurled over his head.

_It can shoot, too? That doesn't seem fair. _

The moment he hit the surface he rolled, ignoring the loud, wet 'plop' from behind him, again slipping just out of the way as the spider again pounced on the ground where he had landed.

When he was back on his feet he managed a quick glance, eyes widening at the gelatinous web that was now spread over his former position, like a translucent net. The gooey material was thick and and appeared to have adhesive properties, no doubt designed to hold down such uncooperative prey as himself.

Any relief Rex might have felt was short lived, however. His narrow escape had brought him almost directly under the spider's abdomen, and he found himself tangled in the creature's legs, unable to maneuver as the gnarled limbs blocked off the width of the tunnel. It was like being caught in a living thicket or forest, unable to move or counterstrike effectively.

Twisting to avoid being crushed, Rex threw his weight into the nearest leg, thinking by brute force to break one of the joints. His armor protected him from the razor-sharp talons along the sides of the bony limb, but the the leg itself was as strong as a wall support. Rather than giving way to his assault, it instead bent at a joint and _kicked_ Rex across the stomach, knocking him backwards and towards the creature's maw.

He could hear Ahsoka screaming his name. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out the glare of her lightsaber, blinding white by night-vision. His fingers clenched over the trigger of his rifle, but the bolts were simply absorbed into the glittering hulk of the spider's abdomen. The seemingly aimless tangle of legs worked in perfect harmony as Rex was 'handed' from one limb to the other, getting banged up pretty hard in the process, before finally being dragged on his back beneath the gaping jaws once again.

Rex tried to flip upright, but was knocked flat just as quickly. The spider bent and crossed its two front legs in an 'X' over his chest, pinning him down. He flipped the retractable vibroblade out of his right hand gauntlet, trying to stab at or saw off the knobby limb. But he didn't have enough range of movement to strike.

Ahsoka was still screaming for him, and he thought he saw the flare of her lightsaber again just before his vision went black and the enormous fangs clamped over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Uh oh...

Again, much thanks to **laloga **for her help with this chapter - writing conflict is never easy, I guess, and I'm very much indebted to her advice.

And no, this is not a Shelob cameo, though I did watch that scene while trying to get an idea on how to write a 'big spider' (still not sure how I did). In fact, this beastie is a canonical Star Wars monster, believe it or not. But if you think big spiders are the worst our heroes have waiting for them, guess again... :P

And for those wondering what Ahsoka's reaction/response will be to this turn of events, well, you'll just have to wait and see. But you can be fairly certain she's not going to stand around and watch...

Please review!


	38. Fusion

Chapter Thirty Seven

_**Fusion**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Derik was pretty sure things couldn't get much worse than this.<p>

Well, no, that wasn't true at all. Intellectually, he knew things could always get worse. Kriff, he knew from _experience_ that wandering abandoned mines with only a hired killer as a companion was hardly the worst set of circumstances a fugitive Jedi could find himself in.

But it was still a dang miserable lot. Derik knew immediately what Rex meant, when he second guessed Ahsoka's decision and turned to face him. Ironically, he felt that he and the former Captain probably had a lot in common when it came to their opinions of the bounty hunter. And while Rex's eyes were hidden behind his visor, even a cursory brush of his emotions left no room for argument. Rex didn't trust Bane for a moment, and he certainly couldn't trust him with the person he… cared so much about.

It was a sentiment Derik understood all too well.

But he hadn't counted on being the one to take up the slack, as it were. Not that he had an alternative. It only made sense that one Jedi accompany each group, after all. There was no fudging the math in this situation. If Ahsoka was not to go with Bane, then Derik would have to do so.

_At least he's not being so talkative, this time,_ Derik mused as he followed Bane through another winding side passage. The bounty hunter hadn't said much to him lately, after that one bewildering conversation over nerf nuggets, back on Nar Shadda. Bane had only spoken in vague, cryptic generalities, and Derik was reluctant to make anything of it.

Ahsoka had thought otherwise, and had insisted that Derik repeat every word, as best he could remember it, of their conversation. She seemed to have a scheme of her own in the works, though based on the results of her last visit with Bane, in the _Hand_'s cockpit, it didn't seem to be working out all that well.

_She'd better have something potent up her sleeve, because dealing with any bounty hunter is dangerous. And with Cad Bane…_ he almost snorted audibly. Trying to fool Cad Bane was more along the lines of an attempted suicide.

Derik pushed the disturbing thoughts away, for the moment. He needed to get through this. And while he wasn't sure exactly what Ahsoka had intended to do by being the one to accompany Bane, he did know how to listen and observe. Maybe he'd be able to pick up on something that she'd find useful. It was worth a shot; if he was going to be with this band for a while, it made sense for the Jedi to utilize their numerical advantage.

The tunnel took a bend upwards, and the figure ahead of him went down on his hands and knees, reverting to clambering as the ascent became more pronounced. Derk followed suit, scaling the steepening grade with ease. The passage Bane had chosen for them to begin their search had clearly been one of the most structurally compromised tunnels, and the pair had been forced to detour through vents and partially-excavated pilot passages in order to make their away around the cave-ins.

"Quit the gawking and get up here, Jedi," Bane barked from around another curve. Derik rolled his eyes, and with a light amount of concentration he almost doubled his speed, all but leaping upwards until he came within a few meters of the Duros, who stood still just outside the narrower tunnel, in the full passage again.

"Who's 'gawking' now?" Derik retorted, springing upright beside Bane.

The bounty hunter scowled at him, but didn't answer, instead focusing intently on the device over his wrist. Derik's eyes wandered about the dilapidated passage, taking in the unsettling sights. It was certainly a welcome change being able to stand upright after all that crawling, though the condition of this large tunnel was anything but reassuring. Even a cursory glance revealed several menacing crevices snaking along the seam of the walls and floor, and rubble from the most recent collapse lay strewn about his feet.

A muttered curse brought Derik's attention back to the mercenary at his side. Bane dialed something into the comm, and began speaking harsh whisper. "Todo! Do you read me?"

His blue face twisted into a dangerous glare as he repeatedly tried to hail his droid sidekick.

"Todo! What the kriff's going on out there?"

'Todo' didn't respond, and a flash of frustration and anger came over Bane's demeanor, though he quickly composed himself. "That bolt-brained nitwit…"

Another push of a button, and a holographic image of his ship's piloting and navigational displays materialized over his arm.

Derik stared wide-eyed at the flickering, translucent console. He'd heard of the holographic controls used on a few starfighters, but this was the first time he'd seen such a system in action. While there was no image of the ship's viewports, the miniature nava-display and thruster controls gave Bane complete command of his vessel, even though the _Sleight of Hand_ couldn't possibly be within the range of standard remote piloting links.

Bane however, clearly had other concerns on his mind. "What in the kriffing blazes is going on?"

Till now, Derik hadn't given the bounty hunter's annoyance much thought; if something made Cad Bane unhappy, odds were it was something good. But there was definitely more than complaint in Bane's voice, now.

Something was very wrong.

"What is it?" Derik asked, looking over the holo-panel for a sign of something amiss. "What's the problem?"

The Duros didn't answer right away, still fingering his comm. Finally he met Derik's gaze with narrowed eyes. "Lost contact with the droid," he said, his tone ominous.

"Somebody's crashing _our_ party."

* * *

><p>"Rex!"<p>

Ahsoka couldn't remember when she last felt this kind of urgency – no, _panic_ – for someone. Oh she'd felt it before, watching her Master throw her to safety while he held back an exploding starship. Watching Barriss, fighting the control of the brain parasite, fall to her knees in agony and beg for death. Or seeing General Grievous gleefully swing his lightsaber to take off the head of a certain clone Captain.

The same Captain who was now trapped in the maw of an enormous, horrifying and seemingly invincible _spider_.

She might have panicked for someone before, but nothing could compare to the mind-numbing _horror_ she felt as Rex was beaten down by the giant cave monster. He had thrown her clear the moment it attacked, but her cry of indignation died on her lips as she saw the spider pounce on the man with whom she had been angry and bickering, only moments ago.

She didn't give it a second's thought. The moment she was back on her feet she darted for the one-sided battle, her blade igniting pockets of combustion vapor and creating showers of sparks as it sliced through the stagnant air. The ceiling was too low for her to leap over the spider, so she went for its head, backflipping and landing over the apex of the monster's legs. She wrapped her legs around its bulk, riding the bucking archnid like a wild tauntaun, before drawing back and plunging her saber into its body.

That's when things began to go horribly wrong all over again.

Instead of collapsing in death throes, or even reeling from the plasma beam embedded within its abdomen, the spider's glittering hulk seemed to absorb the blade, glowing and sparkling without any visible sign of damage.

In disbelief, Ahsoka began to slash and stab almost randomly, her mind refusing to accept what her eyes saw so clearly. It was useless; there was no sign the spider even noticed her strikes.

It was impossible, it couldn't be happening. But it was.

Ahsoka fought back the terror coming over her. She was defenseless, essentially unarmed against this infernal beast of Kessel's mines. Blaster and lightsaber alike were all but impotent against it, and it was going to kill Rex.

It was going to _eat_ Rex.

The clone's head was still caught between the glistening fangs. His helmet seemed to have held up so far, but even if it wasn't pierced, no duraplast would withstand the force of the spider's jaws. This disgusting monster was going to devour the man.

_Her_ man.

An almost primal cry of rage escaped her as she released her lightsaber, leaving it embedded within the beast, and spun to face the spider's head. She fell to her stomach, her body wrapped over the cluster of eyes in hopes of obscuring its vision. The spider continued to buck and jerk, trying to throw off this little nuisance.

Ahsoka only held on tighter. The exoskeleton that encased the monster's vitals was hard and adorned with hooks and barbs, and as she tightened her grip she could feel the hard protrusions through her jumpsuit, straining and chafing at the skin underneath.

Still she clung even tighter, wrapping her legs around the juncture of the head and abdomen, using her body almost as a choke chain. Her head was facing straight down, and she could see the top of Rex's helmet from between the glistening fangs below.

Clutching her legs over the spider's neck for support, Ahsoka lunged for Rex, gripping the mandibles that held him prisoner. The bony ridges that lined them strained against her pull, the friction burning the skin even through her gauntlets.

Still the pain failed to register in the urgency of the moment. She couldn't relax, couldn't focus and call on the Force. Everything was happening too fast. Rex couldn't die.

She couldn't _let_ him die.

It should have been impossible. It probably was. Ahsoka would later learn that the mandibles of this so-called 'energy spider' were the connecting point of every tendon and nerve in its body. The monster could have crushed Rex's head in a second, and likely only had neglected to do so for ease of feeding. No humanoid could effectively resist such raw strength, certainly not a teenage Togruta girl.

But none of that mattered, now. Odds and impossibilities meant nothing now. Her pain and frustration and anger were forgotten. The Force itself seemed to disappear, lost in an adrenaline rush as Ahsoka clenched her fingers over the root of the spider's fangs, and with muscle power as her only aid, twisted, pulled, and _willed_ the powerful jaws to open again.

Her arms quaked with the strain, her gauntlets split and left her fingers bare against the unforgiving fangs. She braced herself, eyes shut, head thrown back, teeth bared, her entire face contorted from the exertion. Her entire body tightened against the neck and head of the creature, even as the piercing of her skin drew an involuntary cry of pain from her lips.

It might have been impossible, but it was enough. The massive jaws quivered and strained, then failed to hold their stolen prey.

Rex wasted no time.

The moment the monster succumbed to Ahsoka's assault he was on his feet, and his blaster shrieked to life. Even through night vision and the haze of dust and tears she could see him standing within arm's reach of her, firing relentlessly into the creature's mouth.

The spider lunged and bucked, throwing its body against one wall and the other with a resounding clap as it tried to shake Ahsoka from its head, being effectively blinded by her torso over its eyes. It was with a grim sense of satisfaction that Ahsoka realized the monster's cruel armor now worked against it; the barbs and ridges that caused her such pain now gripped her clothing and made her hold on the creature's head that much more secure.

Not that it didn't hurt like hell. Her head was spinning, and her body ached from the motion and the impacts and the jagged armor of the monster pressing into her belly. Still she held on, trusting that hindering the spider's vision might give Rex an opening, an advantage, somehow.

Her faith was well placed.

It seemed like an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Rex's weapon changed ammunition. Instead of the familiar wail of blaster bolts, the heavy, pulsing burst of ion charges reverberated through the tunnel, lighting up the darkness with brilliant flashes of blue fire.

The new firepower worked with devastating effect, and Ahsoka could feel spasms running through the spider with each shot. It went down on the third round, its front legs collapsing beneath it, twitching and jerking violently.

Ahsoka wasn't one to waste time, either.

She sprang from her perch, disregarding the throbbing in her limbs and stomach. She drew her lightsaber back to her hand before she landed in a crouch, snarling at her foe before beginning to slash furiously at the spider's jaws. While the body may have been resistant to her blade, the mandibles proved to be not quite so durable, and she managed to scorch and slice the root of the venomous fangs with well placed strokes.

Rex stood close to her side, almost dangerously close as she wielded her blade with adrenaline-charged abandon. His weapon erupted with pulsing balls of blue flame as he emptied his powerpack into the convulsing monster.

Then, it was over.

The spider gave one final heave, as though trying to regain its footing, then collapsed, exhausted, a slight pulse in the joint between its head and abdomen the only sign that it wasn't dead.

Ahsoka stood still, panting for breath as her brain tried to catch up with the rush of the battle. As the adrenaline high tapered off, the strain of the activity began set in, and she flinched as her muscles went taught with pain. Blood was leaking from between her fingers, still clenched over her lightsaber's hilt. Her heart pounded out a throbbing rhythm. Her mind felt blank, expended, as she stared into the unblinking eyes of her defeated foe.

Suddenly she felt a hand over her shoulder. She turned, almost startled to see Rex's unhelmeted face regarding her with anxiety and concern. She stood still, raising one hand to lift the night-vision lenses from off of her brow, and met his eyes.

Dimly she realized he had set his helmet on the ground beside them, the light of his headlamp casting a warm glow over their dirtied figures. Rex's face was drenched in sweat, glistening in the soft glow. His armored chest heaved and fell from his own exertion, and there was a trickle of blood running down the side of his head, below his ear.

He was saying her name, asking her if she was alright, if she was injured.

But she almost didn't hear the words, only the sound of his voice, his deep baritone, laced with worry and care and interrupted with heavy breaths, that sent tremors within her montrals. Her shoulder and lekku tingled against the touch of his gloved hand. Her nostrils flared at the scent of blaster gas and blood hung in the damp air, mingled with the electrifying aroma that was unique to _him_.

_Him_. He was a clone Captain. A friend, a loyal comrade. A soldier, who'd refused to murder a girl he knew to be innocent. A brave man who had sacrificed everything for her, asking nothing in return except for a chance to keep her safe. A strong man who held her when she cried. A broken man, whom she had held and comforted, when he felt he had no strength or reason to go on.

She had known it all before. But now, for a moment, illuminated by the light of his headlamp, with the scent of their shared blood in the air, a harbinger of death laying defeated at their feet, Ahsoka _knew_ he was so much more to _her_.

The pain, the battle, the mines, Bane, her plans and frustrations, everything else vanished from her mind in an instant of overwhelming relief and joy. Their previous misunderstandings and disagreements seemed trivial, in the face of the exhilarating reality. _He_ was alive, and so was she, and they were _together_.

And right now, nothing else mattered.

With another cry, she flung herself towards her startled Captain.

* * *

><p>Derik stared at the bounty hunter, trying to decipher the dire statement. <em>Crashed our <em>_party? What party? And who crashed it?_ He glanced up and down the tunnel, half expecting some intruder to be stalking them.

There was nothing particularly suspicious within visual range, nor any signs of life in the Force. Derik turned back to face Bane, who had returned his owm attention back to his holographic shipboard console, apparently taking control of the vessel. While he wasn't keen on starting a conversation, Derik's curiosity – and a growing sense that something was indeed wrong – got the better of him.

"Who? Imperials? Pirates? What's going on?"

Bane's eyes didn't leave the holoprojection as he answered? "No way to know. Something's taken the droid offline. I'm bringing the ship back into our sector." His eyes darted to Derik for a moment. "Bring up the holomap, there should be an old subsurface hangar not too far away."

Derik frowned, certain now that a trap was being laid, but unsure how exactly was laying it. Bane's demeanor was cold and pragmatic, but there was a definite sense of concern and controlled alarm about him, as well.

The young Jedi did as he was told, however, activating his own holoprojector, and downloading the requested map, taking a moment to lift the night-vision lenses from his eyes as he did so. The two projections cast an eery glow over the pair as they scanned the flickering images.

"This it?" Derik asked, as his eyes settled on a particularly large passage that descended steeply from the surface, ending in a cavernous chamber similar to the one into which they had first entered.

Bane's gaze flicked to the indicated location, and he gave a quick nod. "That's it. Lead the way."

Derik had to resist gaping at him, almost taken aback by the mere idea of Cad Bane asking a Jedi to lead him anywhere. For a moment his eyes narrowed, and again he looked for signs of a trap, of deception.

There were none. Like Ahsoka had said, while Bane was certainly far from straightforward, he showed no signs of treachery, other than his very character and reputation. In fact, focused intently on the state of his ship, Bane seemed incapable of planning any sort of trick at the moment.

_Well, I guess this is what I signed on for._ He gave a nod to Bane, marking their location and crossing it with that of the hangar, only a couple klicks away, according to the holomap. Getting a bearing, Derik deactivated the projector, and began to jog down the tunnel, Bane following at a semi-comfortable distance behind him.

* * *

><p>Rex hadn't had time to feel relief, after his harrowing trip through the feeding protocol of the cave spider. He hardly even had time to marvel at the strength and sheer ferocity that Ahsoka had displayed as she wrestled the creature's fangs apart.<p>

He didn't have time for any of that. As soon as he felt his helmet slip from the monster's grip he catapulted himself upright, blasting at full power within a meter of the gaping jaws he had barely escaped. Ahsoka's pained cries and gasps almost drove him to recklessness as he fought to even the score.

It had been almost a whim that he had switched to the ion ammo. His adrenaline soaked nerves – not to mention the sight of Ahsoka dangerously close the beast's mouth, herself – raged against the mere notion of pausing to swap attachments on his weapon.

It was a fortuitous whim, however. Rex always had a clear head in battle, and it hadn't failed him yet. Rather than continuing his fierce but futile barrage, he stood back, his jaw clenched as he watched Ahsoka's form tossed about by the thrashing behemoth, and forced himself to rearm.

The choice of ion pulse was all but random, but to Rex's relief the moment he opened up with the new ammo it was clear that its disruptive firepower was infinitely more effective than the straight blaster bolts.

Within a few shots, the spider stumbled, and lost its footing – well, a couple of its feet, at least. Ahsoka sprang into action, her lightsaber appearing seemingly out of nowhere as she let into the struggling monster. Rex moved alongside her, aiming his rounds to strike where her blade had already left its mark. His finger never released the trigger until his powerpack finally failed completely.

He let out a weary sigh as he lowered his rifle. _That could have gone a whole lot worse._

Rex took a moment to survey the results of their assault. The spider wasn't dead, its sheer bulk likely proving too much for his weapon, but it was clearly injured and spent, unable to even move its legs. He allowed himself a quick sigh of relief, before turning towards Ahsoka.

She seemed to be in a state of shock, her shoulder slumped as she stared at the crumpled monster. Rex's impulse was to grab her, to pull her into his arms, but he forced himself to keep his cool. He lit his headlamp, and slipped his helmet from off his head, wincing as the tunnel's cool draft stung against his wounds. The bucket may have survived the fangs, but it had been pinched hard against his face, breaking skin in a few spots.

But he'd tend to that later. He set the helmet down, orienting it to illuminate the two of them, coughing as he inhaled the musty air. Then, moving slowly, not wanting to startle her, he laid a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, are you alright?"

She didn't respond, her breathing soft but coming fast and ragged. "Ahsoka? Are you hurt?"

At that she turned, pushing her goggles over her forehead, gazing at him as though in a trance. Her eyes were wide and almost unfocused, and they glowed like a pair of some rare jewel under the light of his headlamp. Her lips were parted, and colored a dark auburn hue that looked almost black in the low light. Her cheeks were coated in dust, as was her entire body, and while Togruta didn't sweat like humans it was clear she was exhausted.

Suddenly her eyes met his, and Rex felt his own breath hitch as she gazed at him with an intensity he couldn't recall ever seeing in her. In fact, it rather reminded him of the way she had looked when she fought the spider, and for a moment Rex felt like he should back away. _Is she still angry with me? Does she not want me with her anymore?_ They hadn't exactly been on the best of terms before this all blew up-

"_Rex_!"

With a cry of what could have been joy or anger or some other fierce emotion, Ahsoka lunged into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and pulling herself close to him, her feet dangling loosely at his shins. Her hands were wounded, and Rex could feel her blood mingling with his sweat as she held onto him. Instinctively his own hands gripped her waist, supporting her as she pulled herself closer.

In the back of his mind he wanted to tell her to stop, that she needed to have her wounds tended to, that they needed to move out, away from the lair of their neutralized attacker. But Ahsoka's emotional crest was contagious, and he found himself pulling her even tighter against his unforgiving armor, wondering just what it was that they were trying so hard to-

At first he thought it was an accident, that the momentum of her sudden lunge was responsible for her mouth colliding with his with almost bruising force.

When her grip over his shoulder tightened, and her mouth melded against his like liquid metal under a weldor's rod, Rex knew this was no accident.

That was the last coherent thought he had before he was overwhelmed with a torrent of sensations like nothing he'd ever experienced. Her lips were coated in dust and grit, yet it only accentuated how soft and lush they were as they meshed with his own dry, chapped ones. Rex's senses reeled as he inhaled her unmistakably feminine scent, tasted the saltiness of her fragile skin, and felt the warmth of her body through his armor.

As suddenly as it happened, it was over. The warm fusion between their lips gave way to an airy emptiness as they parted. Rex's eyes snapped open – he hadn't even realized they had closed – meeting Ahsoka's wide-eyed gaze in a mixture of dizzying passion and surprise. For a moment they simply stood, frozen, faces only centimeters apart, as though each had been caught by the other in some forbidden act.

Ahsoka pulled away first, releasing her hold on his neck and slipping from his grasp, almost skipping backwards as her feet met the ground. Her head turned away, avoiding his gaze while her headtails flushed, the deep blue and white of her stripes pulsing through the layers of dust and grime.

Rex for his part couldn't tear his eyes from her, even as his fingers ran over his lips to ensure they were in fact still there, and not ablaze or melting away. He felt uncharacteristically mesmerized by the rhythmic swelling of her chest, the blush of her lekku, the taste of her lips that still lingered on his own. Not a word was exchanged, as they each tried to at least bring their breathing back to normal, an awkward and embarrassed silence coming over them both.

Ahsoka broke it first, as usual.

"We'd better get moving."

Her voice was quiet, her words curt. Rex looked down at her, while she raised her head just a little, her eyes rolling towards her forehead to look up at him. They held each other's gaze, neither saying a word, until, slowly, Ahsoka's lips curved upwards in a shy smile.

Rex returned the hesitant grin, and her's grew wider in response. They both quickly looked away; Rex had the feeling that had they continued to stare at each other they might have stayed there for a long time.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Rex realized he wouldn't have minded had they done just that.

But it was time they didn't have. The mission always came first, and they still had a job to do. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, we'd better move out," he agreed, before stooping to retrieve his weapon, then his helmet.

He heard a small sigh as he slipped the bucket over his head, and extinguished the lamp. The greens of night vision replaced the dirty but warm glow of the moment before. Ahsoka had donned her own eyewear, and a mixed expression of determination and disappointment clouded her dirtied face.

Rex knew exactly how she felt. His only consolation was that, if they survived this run, maybe they'd get to… well, do that again.

If she was still okay with it, of course.

He risked another look at her, meeting her own sidelong glance for another brief instant, before looking away just as quickly, a shiver running down his frame.

_Maybe…_.

Eyes straight ahead, the two of them headed back up the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Thing were definitely not going as planned.<p>

Not that Bane actually expected them to, but it was an annoyance regardless. Contingency plans took time, time he didn't have, and so it was with some effort that he buttoned down his frustration as he followed the Jedi towards what should be an abandoned starship hangar.

He knew someone or something was fooling with his ship. Todo was completely offline, no signals were getting through to the droid. But the _Hand_ itself was still functioning, so the vessel hadn't been captured or destroyed.

It seemed likely that the ship had been boarded somehow, though how anyone had managed to locate the vessel was a mystery in and of itself. Regardless, no matter how clever these intruders had been, they certainly hadn't counted on Bane's ability to remotely override and command his ship's operation, no matter what trickery they used.

Now it was a matter of bringing the vessel to a reasonable landing platform, and dealing with the foolhardy scum that had dared trespass his own property.

It was at least a welcome distraction from the recollections of trespasses of another kind.

The mere thought caused Bane to gnash his teeth, scowling and pounding his boots into the rubble as he ran after the Jedi.

Jedi.

He let out a growl of frustration. He couldn't afford this. He needed to focus on the job, and not magicians performing voodoo on his head.

And certainly not on an insolent youngling claiming to want to undo the damage.

Still scowling, Bane turned his attention back to the navaconsole as he continued to run after Sunsetter. The _Hand_ was now almost directly above their coordinates, and they in turn were nearing their destination. He initiated a narrow holding pattern via autopilot, causing the ship to circle the area at a low cruising altitude while they located the hangar.

"I think this is it," the Jedi called back, standing at the threshold where the passage opened into some larger chamber.

Bane increased his pace, eyes still on the _Hand's_ maneuvers, until he reached the tunnel's end.

Sure enough, this was it.

The chamber was enormous, by subterranean standards. While only fifty meters wide at most, its ceiling vaulted over two hundred meters above them, providing adequate if not ample space for spacecraft to lift off and make their way to the surface. To the north, the chamber grew a little shorter, but still more than a hundred meters as it moved towards the surface at a steep incline. These subsurface hangars were uncommon for mining operations, and were usually used during initial excavation to move in large equipment quickly, to drill out the core of the mines.

Regardless of original purpose, this long abandoned chamber would have to do. Bane quickly scanned the landing platform that dominated the space, eyes narrowing at the damaged and partially collapsed structure. Massive slabs of stone had fallen from high above the platform, punching gaping holes through the plated durasteel decking. The platform itself was strewn with discarded crates and scaffolding, almost resembling an anti-armor barrier. Some of the supports had given way fairly recently, and the entire pad listed heavily to one side.

It would have to do. Bane brought up the manual control profile, transferring control of the vessel to his wriscom's joystick. A cursory radar scan located the entrance to the hangar tunnel, and Bane brought the _Hand_ into a gentle descent towards Kessel's surface.

Decades of flying through the most treacherous spaces in the galaxy had forged unmatchable piloting skills in Cad Bane, if he did say so himself. Still, it took a steady hand and precise touch to guide the _Sleight of Hand_ through the tunnel, with mere meters of clearance on either side.

Soon, the familiar roar of the _Hand's_ sublight engines began rumbling down the tunnel, the vibrations causing streams of dust and rubble to begin pouring from the crevices and cracks high above. Bane only noted the disturbances only peripherally, concentrating solely on the nearing ship, watching the dangerously low proximity readings that denoted the space on all sides of the craft. It was like balancing a top, albeit a very dangerous one; the slightest error in judgement, the barest maladjustment during a course change, would have catastrophic results.

After a few eternal seconds, the rumbling of the distant sublights had been replaced by the high-pitched whine of thrusters as the _Hand_ came into view, its landing beacons sending a piercing white light through the blackness of the hangar. Bane's eyes left the holographic displays, keeping a watchful eye on the vessel as it entered its landing sequence.

The hard work done, Bane allowed himself a quick moment of relief. Now to deal with whoever or whatever had caused this mess in the first place. He turned to meet the Jedi's bewildered and almost awed gaze. A smirk came over Bane's face, but he decided this was far too important a matter to indulge in any nonessential provocations.

"Get back into the tunnel," Bane ordered in a whisper. "Somebody's on that ship. I'm going to change that," he added with another scowl.

Sunsetter's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he didn't answer.

"Go!" Bane repeated, more forcefully. "For all we know there could be an Imperial search party aboard. This will get much more complicated if we let them know off the bat there's Jedi involved. Just stay back until I signal you."

The Jedi nodded slowly, turning and slipping back into the tunnel. Muttering a curse under his breath, Bane glanced at his comm, fingering a certain control for a moment before changing his mind. No sense rushing anything. Not yet.

Drawing both of his LL-30s, Bane slowly stalked towards the _Hand's_ exit ramp as it settled on its landing struts. The familiar hisses and clangs began to die away as the vessel came to a rest.

Ducking behind a stack of crates, Bane squinted at the main entrance, weapons at the ready. The ramp began to extend, creaking as durasteel slid against durasteel, before hitting the deck with another resounding clang.

Bane held his position, crouched just out of sight, while the door unsealed, revealing a slim figure that he couldn't quite make out in this distance.

The person began making a leisurely descent down the ramp, with a bearing that made it clear this individual knew exactly what he or she was getting into. Never a good sign.

But Cad Bane was not one to be intimidated. He quickly holstered his weapons. Standing up right, he strolled out from behind his hiding place, standing with both hands planted over his twin firearms for a fast draw. He came directly in line with the extended ramp, facing down the stranger.

It spotted him immediately, and advanced, Bane's eyes narrowing even further as recognition came.

Midway down the ramp, stood a tall, scrawny female with a tell-tale receiver extending from the top of her pale skull.

A sultry and all too familiar voice greeted him

"Thanks for the lift, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I guess that wasn't much better than last time, was it?

Get used to it. There's a couple more cliffies up ahead. :P

Oh, and in case you missed it, there was a kiss in there...

Next up... a new friend shows _ face. ;)

Please review!


	39. Foreboding

Chapter Thirty Eight

_**Foreboding**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Jedi Padawan Britani Matalis dropped from an upper venting shaft, landing with a soft thud against the crumbling pavement of the main tunnel. <em>Only a half klick from the next fork, now.<em> Taking a quick breath, and glancing at her handheld datapad for a bearing check, she broke into a run down the passage, one hand outstretched to feel for obstacles, or the tunnel wall should she happen to veer off course.

It had been a taxing and treacherous journey, simply finding transport to the remote world of Kessel. She had booked passage with all manner of unsavory spacefarers, making her way to the Outer Rim without incurring suspicion from either lawful or criminal eyes. Fortunately a slight Human girl was reasonably forgettable, even without Force-persuasion, and she hardly had a figure that would catch a slaver's eye.

Still, it was slow and difficult. It had taken her more than a week to reach Karredda, Kessel's icy sister planet, where she waited in a crude shelter for two Corusanti days for her behind-schedule transport.

It was not without misgivings that she had agreed to come at all. Master Shadday Potkin, the leader and strategist of the attempt, was brave, bold, and held high ambitions. "_The galaxy will know the Jedi live!_" the Master had said with fervor, the words sending a chill down the spine of every fugitive Knight and Padawan that had received her call to arms.

Master Potkin's plan called for a sudden ambush, a quick and decisive strike. Lure the new Sith Apprentice – otherwise known as Darth Vader – into a trap, leading him to believe that his most esteemed target, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was among their midst. Then overpower him, and turn the tide of the galactic conflict in a single stroke.

But Britani feared that the trap they were laying would not have the effect they all hoped for. As much as she wanted not to believe it, she couldn't shake the growing conviction that it was not to be.

She was not alone in her concerns. Her close friend, Jedi Knight Bultar Swan, had spoken of similar fears of her own, during their last rushed conversations. Both young women had sensed it, that overarching cloud of darkness, an ominous _feeling_ that the Dark side would have its way, that there would be no quick and easy return. The Force was laced with whispers and warnings, that things would only get worse – much, much worse – before light returned to the galaxy.

To add to the growing sense of foreboding, in their last comm, Bultar had confided that she herself did not expect to leave Kessel alive.

Even as she ran, Britani blinked back a tear at the recollection of her friend's words. Bultar was not convinced fully that Vader could not be defeated, as she was; though both of them knew that it was fully possible either of them could die, even should the Sith fall in the end. He had not been assigned the role of 'Imperial Enforcer' without reason.

Britani hoped desperately that she and Bultar were both wrong, that through strategy and superior numbers the Jedi would prevail, but she could not make herself believe it.

And yet, the young Jedi had also felt that unmistakeable _urge_, a call that couldn't be easily explained or quantified, that this was where she were supposed to be. Her meditations invariably led her the same conclusion, like a compass providing a consistent bearing. Kessel was where the Force wanted her, Britani knew it.

But unlike Bultar, she did not feel that it was her destiny to die on Kessel. She had no clear premonition to substantiate that – and she had often longed for such an ability – but despite the growing sense of foreboding surrounding this effort, she did not believe that her fate was to perish here in Kessel's mines.

Yet even now, as she made her way ever deeper into the tunnel, Britani found herself doubting even that comforting thought. She was hardly a powerful Jedi, and had often struggled with her comparatively weak Force-sensitivity. Scarcely a day went by that she did not quietly envy the strength and brilliant auras of her fallen Master Pal Drake of her dear friend, Bultar Swan, and…

_Derik._ A pang went through her heart even as she forced herself to increase her pace. She had not managed – nor truly attempted – to push her fellow Padawan out of her thoughts, ever since they had last spoken, that fateful day of the order.

Their conversation had been rushed, and cut short. And, as often happened between them, much of it was spent in heartfelt admonishing on her part, to her… 'friend'. She knew Derik's pain and frustration all too well, and she understood the maddening helplessness he felt, unable to counterstrike, or even assist other survivors.

Well, she knew him well enough. Derik was no doubt primarily interested in assisting _her_. Even in the cold gloom of the mines, the thought caused her face to heat a little. _Ever since I met him, our story has been nothing but one convoluted experiment in attachment._

She had meant every word she told him that night, on Murkhana. She did regard Derik as a close friend, and even more than a friend. Of course they both desired very much to be reunited. But it was their mutual duty to set that aside, and devote themselves fully to doing what good they could, as long as they were able. To listen for the Force's leading, and to follow. They were Jedi. Sacrifice was their way.

Britani thought she was at peace with the reality of their plight. She believed she had accepted the very real possibility that she and Derik might never see each other again.

But she would not deny that her _heart_ revolted against the thought. That she lay at night, eyes closed in sleeplessness, seeing his face, his steely brown eyes, his skin's rich sepia tone. That at times she longed to bask in the strength and _liveliness_ of his presence, and feel his toned arms encompass her much smaller shoulders with a tenderness that almost seemed contradictory to his rugged, forceful nature.

Sometimes Britani wondered how well she had truly 'let go' of the situation.

And now she wondered whether her belief that this mine was not to be her grave, was truly of the Force, or from the depths of her own longing heart.

She was nearing the next navpoint. Britani forced her thoughts to the back of her mind, devoting her attention to the task at hand. _It shouldn't be far from here,_ she decided as she came to a stop. Britani slipped her spotlight from her belt, taking a moment to rest her tired limbs as she cast another blind glance about herself, mostly out of habit.

The next turn in the passage should be about here, if her gauging of her pace was correct. Traveling in total darkness wasn't exactly a foreign experience, but to do so without aid of locator beacons was no mean feat. And to keep her Force presence masked, she was unable to even feel her way through the tunnels, leaving Britani essentially blind to both her way, and any creatures that might be in it.

She activated the light, making a quick scan of the surrounding tunnel walls. According to the directions Bultar had passed on before she joined in the Conclave's comm blackout, there should be a small conveyor chute that began in this spot, just before the next central lift shaft.

_There it is!_

Britani breathed a silent word of thanks, extinguishing her lamp as she approached the circular opening in the tunnel wall – about a meter in diameter – grasping the rim and placing her boot against the bottom lip. If her understanding was correct, this steeply inclined tube should take her directly to a drill room, adjacent to the meeting chamber.

Taking another deep breath, she swung herself through the opening, and into a skidding descent.

* * *

><p>Bane eyed the pale-skinned assassin with mixture of indignation and disdain.<p>

Not fear. Fear was simply something Cad Bane was incapable of. He had traveled to and survived the most treacherous systems. He had encountered the most ferocious monsters the galaxy could offer. He dealt with scum nearly as dangerous as himself, on a regular basis. Sith and Jedi alike were simply arrogant mystics to be fooled by various means.

Bane feared nothing. But he intensely disliked many things, and this sort of development was one of them. He should have known better than to trust Aurra Sing with a task this sensitive. She was no fool; it would have taken little or no effort to get Bossk's knowledge of this Kessel gig out from beneath that foul maw of his. And the bounty on even a single Jedi far exceeded the amount he'd settled upon with Sing.

He snarled, his hands still resting lightly on his pistols. "I don't recall this being part of the deal."

"Oh really?" Aurra smiled. "Surely you know deals are made to be altered, no?" She began walking again, swaying her hips with an easy motion that would have been mesmerizing for lesser lifeforms.

Bane was not so easily cracked. "Not on your terms," he spat.

"Mmm… a shame, dearie. See, I happen to have wired a handful of _these_ instruments within your fine ship," she held out a hand, and Bane didn't even have to look at it to know it was a thermal detonator. "I'd hate to have to disintegrate such a fine piece of craftsmanship, you know."

Bane's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward. "You were paid to deal with that lizard and let me be," he accused. "I like to get my money's worth, love. And I can make your life very… _unpleasant._"

The assassin returned the scowl. "Really now, that's a little harsh, don't you think, hon?" Her tone took on a menacing edge. "Because my partner here tells me you'd agreed to a little deal of sorts with _him_, isn't that right, Bossk?"

Bane froze, as the bulky form of the Trandoshan bounty hunter emerged from the _Hand's_ exit hatch, toting a heavy slugthrower.

"That'sss right, he didssss," Bossk agreed, his reptilian slit-eyes glowing a sickly yellow in the darkness. "I gave him ssome very valuable information. _Jedi_ informationsss." He took several heavy steps down the ramp, which creaked under his weight. "Ssaid we'd be headed to these Kessel systemsss to collect."

A Trandoshan's eyes didn't convey much emotion, per say, but to say Bossk was displeased would certainly be an understatement. Ironic, since the reptilian headhunter had really done nothing other than tip Bane off; he had provided no useful information of any kind. Not that Bane had asked.

Technicalities aside, this was not a good scenario, by any measure. Bane had been in this line of work for decades, and he'd broken his word many, many times. It was part of the business, after all. The key was to ensure that the affected parties were turned on each other, before any funny math was performed.

By allying with Bossk, rather than sabotaging him as she was hired to do, Aurra had clearly beaten Bane at his own game.

_No._ Nobody 'beat' Cad Bane at anything. Such a thing did not happen. And it wasn't about to happen now.

"This is an outrage!" he barked, fuming at the two other members of his profession. He clenched his fists in mock frustration, even stamping a foot for good measure. "That ship's my property, and this job's my business!"

Aurra's eyebrows arched in suspicion, even as she smirked at him. It was a given that anything one said to the other was more likely a trap than not, and both bounty hunters knew that full well.

"Mmm… I seem to recall another small 'outrage', myself. I gave you my terms, you shortchanged _me_. Payback's a mother, isn't it? But," Aurra batted an eyelash, "I'm sure we can reach an agreeable compromise, don't you agree?"

"There's no compromise to make," Bane responded, his voice cold. "I have nothing of yours."

"Oh, but you have something I _want_, don't you?" Aurra's tone darkened. "And I have something you want. Seems pretty straightforward, to me."

Bane gritted his teeth, putting all his mental energy into his artificial frustration. Faking emotion was certainly an tiring activity. He growled under his breath, his eyes locked with Sing's.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, his tone so low it was almost unintelligible.

Aurra's eyes lit up. "Ah, now, that's more like it." She took another step forward, Bossk not far behind. "I think we can figure something out."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka walked beside Rex in silence. Her eyes stayed fixed to the indicator on her wristcom, trying to focus, to concentrate. Trying not to think about everything that had happened only minutes ago, by her chronometer.<p>

She felt emotionally dizzy. From disagreeing and arguing with Rex, to watching him all but throw his life away to protect her, to battling an otherworldly monster to save him, to making out with him in front of said monster… well, it certainly wasn't how she had planned this operation.

She was still upset that he'd disrupted her plan. She resented his worrying over her, especially since it was often unfounded. She was frustrated and even angry with Rex. This entire operation, her scheme to save Jedi survivors, it all hinged around her solidifying and monitoring their connection with Cad Bane. How could she do that if Rex was going to butt in whenever he thought it wasn't 'safe'?

And yet, she was irrationally _pleased_ that he had done so. And that was putting it mildly. She was almost _thrilled_ that he showed that kind of concern, that _jealous_ care for her.

_And it's driving me insane!_

And then the spider had attacked, and in an instant her conflicting feelings faded into nothingness. _Everything_ seemed to fade, in fact, absorbed in the blinding surge of protectiveness. And when it was over, and Rex was safe, she had felt herself swept away in overwhelming relief and happiness.

Ahsoka shivered at the memory. _Is that the way he feels about me, when he thinks I'm in danger?_

A small sigh slipped from her pursed lips, her eyes narrowing at the indicator. _I wish it'd blink. Or explode. Something, just to keep my mind occupied._ She couldn't afford these musings, she knew it. She wasn't here to figure out relationship issues, nor did she have time to do so. There wasn't time to sort out these conflicting emotions, debate her dealings with Bane, or resolve her contradictory – and intense – feelings about the armored man walking beside her.

The man she had _kissed._

Ahsoka scowled hard. _No._ She wouldn't be distracted. She wasn't on a… 'date', or anything like that. It had been an impulse, she'd get over it. She had to. Lives were at stake, she had to do something.

_Except, until this blasted sensor does something, I'm not really doing anything at all. Just walking. With Rex._

She sneaked a quick glance at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Well, seeing she had all but assaulted him a few moments ago, he was probably thinking about that. Maybe about her lips, actually.

A chill went down her spine, as the new and unfamiliar sensations resurfaced in her mind. _Who knew pushing your mouths together could be so… distracting?_ It sounded bizarre, but she found herself particularly fascinated with his _scent_, a heady body odor that she probably would have playfully wrinkled her nose at, before. And that wasn't even mentioning the feel of his massive-

"Thinking about anything?"

_Kriff._

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps put Derik on alert, as he peered from behind an outcrop towards the direction of the hangar entrance. <em>About time.<em> He still didn't have much of an idea of what Bane was expecting to find aboard his ship. Nor did he appreciate being ordered around like an errand boy, even though the bounty hunter had a point. Depending on who – if anyone – was aboard the _Sleight of Hand_, the presence of a Jedi could prove to be a liability.

Derik shook his head. _I can't believe I'm even taking him this seriously, now._ It wasn't like Bane had done anything to demonstrate his trustworthiness. In fact, trust and Bane were words that didn't belong in the same sentence, except in a strong negative proposition.

And yet, here he was, a Jedi, waiting quietly in an abandoned tunnel for a bounty hunter to tell him when it was okay to go outside. Or at least, enter the underground hangar.

_If this is the 'will of the Force', then it sure has a lousy sense of humor._

The footsteps grew louder, and Derik stepped from behind the outcrop to meet the bounty hunter.

He was caught off guard when he felt his body collide with another, throwing him backwards against the tunnel wall. His hand flew for his lightsaber, and a shout of indignation was on his lips when the familiar, abrasive voice greeted his ears.

"We got a problem here," Bane whispered. "If you want a chance at getting out of this hellhole alive you'd better be ready to cooperate."

Derik's eyes narrowed. _Cooperate? What does he think he's doing?_

Bane backed away a little bit, and Derik felt some relief at having his personal space back again. "What is it this time?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

A short pause, and Derik caught a hint of a tired sigh from the Duros. "An assassin's got the ship. She's agreed to release it if I turn over any Jedi I've found."

Derik's alarm skyrocketed. "I _knew_ it!" he fumed, his hand returning to his lightsaber. "You backstabbing son of a-"

"Watch your tongue," Bane shot back, his tone still lowered. "Shut up for a minute and listen up. This can pay off for both of us if you'll pay attention. I agreed to turn in any Jedi in my custody over to her, to get the ship back."

Derik scowled, his jaw clenched. "I fail to see how that works out well for me," he challenged.

Bane responded with a smirk. "I didn't say you'd be unarmed."

_What..?_ Derik was almost dumbfounded. This 'plan' of Bane's was becoming much less straightforward than he expected. _That's saying something._

Bane began rattling off details. "I'll show you the pickup room. She'll show up, and as soon as she turns over control of the ship, I'll signal you. Your only job is to skewer her and her Trannie pal, and I'll get you coordinates to get picked up." His tone darkened even further, as he asked, "The question is, can you handle a couple of professional thugs?"

Derik stared, speechless for a moment. _Never thought I'd be caught between bounty hunter negotiations._

Finally he spoke up. "So… you think they're just going to walk up to me and let you go? I can't imagine they'd notice if I was standing around with my lightsaber out."

Bane appeared unimpressed with the sarcasm. "If you know what's best for your health you'd play along," he ground out. "I can fix you some fake binders, so she thinks she has you. Then when you get the signal, turn hell on them."

Derik's scowl hadn't eased its twisted hold in his face, yet. _It still doesn't feel like a trap, but how can it be anything else?_

"Why are they after your ship?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Is this another of your 'Emperor grudges'?" he couldn't resist a slight sneer with the question.

Bane's glare somehow managed to intensify, and Derik wondered how high the tension could get between them. "They want _Jedi_, you imbecile," he snapped. "Not everyone in this line of work is willing to collaborate with your type."

_Or forgo a lucrative bounty,_ Derik added inwardly. _Wonder how long before you decide you're finished 'collaborating,' too._

But Derik also realized that, if there were hostile characters just inside that hangar, time was not on their side.

He placed a hand over his own forehead, trying to think. It did seem that Bane's intentions for the moment were both essentially honest, and mutually beneficial. While the Duros may or may not be intending to turn the Jedi in for cash, those waiting in the hangar, aboard Bane's ship, certainly had that one goal in mind.

But while he still felt the criminal was not worthy to be trusted, cooperating in this instance seemed fairly innocuous. _Well, if you can call dueling a Jedi-hunting assassin innocuous._ Still, so long as he could defeat a couple more bounty hunters, it really didn't mean much to him, how the rest of Bane's scheme worked out. He'd be separated from Bane, but that was hardly anything to regret. Whether or not the ship was reclaimed meant little to him, as well.

_Even if he decides to high-tail it out with his ship, its not like I haven't thought of leaving him before._ Maybe he would track down Ahsoka and Rex, too, if Bane left them here as well.

_In either case, I can't lose much by cooperating for now._

"Well?" the bounty hunter prodded, with a distinctly antagonized edge. "I told them a quarter hour, we don't have time for you to meditate now."

Derik smirked. _Well, when I do have time, you are definitely going to be a key topic._

He gave Bane a slow nod. "Who are the 'intruders', anyway?" _Might as well know who I'm agreeing to face._

Bane hesitated, a though reluctant to answer. "Aurra Sing," he muttered. "She's got a Trandoshan partner, as well. Can't say if they'll both show up."

_Aurra Sing. Who doesn't know that one?_ The ex-Jedi turned assassin had been quite the scourge of both the Order and the Republic, and had specialized in the capture of Jedi, during the Clone Wars. It certainly made sense she'd have an interest in Bane's operation. _Though I __thought Master Secura had finally captured her, a while back? Then again, the Republic prisons never held anyone for long._

"What's her capabilities, here?"

Bane shrugged. "She usually carries a sniper rifle, last I checked a Fallann hyper." He cocked his head, fingering his chin absently. "But in close quarters, she prefers a blaster, some double-trigger off-brand."

He gave Derik a warning look. "You do know she used to be one of your ilk. She can spin a glowstick with the worst of you."

Derik snorted. "Then we'll have to see how she deals with the not-worst, won't we?" As far as lightsaber capabilities, he felt confident enough, though he did have to admit that underground was not the best stage for _Ataru_, by any means. "And the Trandoshan?"

Bane guffawed. "Irrelevant. Some old-fashioned slugthrower. Almost useless in these tunnels. If he's going to give you any trouble than Sing's already had you."

"Good to know," Derik muttered, still thinking. "How're you going to make them think I'm… contained?" He gave Bane a suspicious glare.

The bounty hunter reached for his belt, retrieving a pair of what appeared to be energy cuffs. "These are how."

Derik gave him an incredulous look. "Oh, _that_ kind of trickery? You expect me to wear those and hope you let me go eventually?"

Bane made a face, and had he had a normal humanoid's eyes he probably would have rolled them. "You don't wear them, you imbecile." Then with a a flick of a switch, the binders activated, but something crucial was missing.

Only a single restraining beam was emitted, leaving the binders open from below.

"Set these over your wrists like so." Bane demonstrated the action, giving a very convincing impression that he was indeed bound.

Derik eyed the sight with unquelled suspicion. "You don't mean to tell me you think Aurra Sing isn't going to double check the binder, do you?"

"It's a chance we'll have to take, but not likely." Bane smirked. "It's not like she'd expect me to have a loose Jedi hanging around."

_Good point, actually._ Derik was still doubtful, but at the same time, it wasn't really his problem. If Sing did realize the ruse, it wouldn't stop him from taking her down. The worst that could happen would be Bane and the Trandoshan would have a spat over the ship. _Not exactly a concern of mine, either._

He nodded again, stepping forward from the outcrop. "Deal. What's next?"

* * *

><p>"Thinking about anything?"<p>

Rex eyed Ahsoka warily, half regretting speaking at all when he saw her start at his voice.

"Not much," she answered a little too quickly, becoming fascinated with the blank indicator on her wristcom

Rex nodded, though he felt safe in assuming she did in fact have more on her mind than she wanted to disclose, at the moment. _Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course._

It wasn't like he had much to say.

He'd never been kissed, before. That wasn't to say he was completely ignorant of the gesture, but it wasn't something he'd really given much thought to. Well, until the past few weeks, anyway.

What really confused him was the very evident change in Ahsoka's treatment of him, going from that unsettling, cold sullenness he'd had little success in addressing, to a fierce and almost passionate… something. _Protectiveness, maybe?_

It didn't take much to know that the brush with the cave spider had been the cause of her sudden change of heart, though it seemed now she was slowly easing back into her cold detached state. _She's probably still angry with me, I guess. It's not like anything that happened with that… 'spider', had any bearing on our disagreement._

"Rex? Can I ask you a question?"

It was Rex's turn to be startled, apparently. "Huh?" he responded, feeling not a little foolish at his rather vague answer. "I mean, yes, sure."

He felt his pulse quicken just a little as she sighed, but he kept his gaze straight ahead, as they moved at a brisk clip.

"It's… well, I really didn't mean to get so mad at you."

Rex's brow furrowed. _That's not really a question._ But Ahsoka was still talking, her voice a little shaky in pitch.

"I mean, I know you care about me, and I… well, I think I kind of know how you feel, about me hanging out with Bane."

She paused, before adding in a quiet tone, "I think I sort of felt the same way, for a minute there."

Rex's eyes widened in understanding. _Wow, I guess she did make a connection._ He hadn't thought to make that comparison, but recalling how utterly fierce her attack had been… it definitely seemed to match up.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He risked a quick look down at her. "I should be thanking you for getting me out of there, actually. You pulled off quite a stunt, you know. I'm impressed."

He was surprised at the intense blush that came over her at what he thought was a compliment, but she nodded. "I know," she almost whispered.

Neither spoke for another moment, their footsteps the only sound breaking the silence of the caves. Finally, Ahsoka spoke up again. "I'm really sorry Rex. I know I can get worked up on these things."

Her tone began to grow a little more forceful, and Rex felt a tad uneasy at the familiar turn of events, glancing up and down the tunnel as she spoke. _I'd rather not meet another spider._

"I mean, what I said, it's still true. I do need to be able to make my own judgment calls, if I'm going to be able to pull all this off."

Satisfied there was no archanids inbound, Rex opened his mouth to respond, though he wasn't really surprised when she continued before he could speak.

"But it's not that I don't appreciate you, Rex. I know you worry about me, and you care about me, and I _do_ like it. I mean, I…" again her voice became a whisper, "I love that, about you."

Something stuck in Rex's throat at that quiet statement, but Ahsoka wasn't finished. "I get confused, Rex. I don't always know what it is I want. I need independence, to make these decisions. But I don't want you to act like I'm your superior officer, or something. I want you to care about me like you do, and then it throws off my plans and drives me crazy!"

Her voice had risen in volume significantly, but it appeared to be more in honest frustration, rather than anger. Rex decided to risk a response.

"Maybe you could think of it as an medic," he suggested, falling back on an analogy to his own not-so-distant past. "Someone who knows you're capable and doesn't get in your way, but when he sees you need to rest, or pull back, makes that call for you."

She looked a little confused at his comparison, but remained silent, so Rex continued. "It's good to have a person who sees you from a different perspective. Who knows your strengths, but sees your weaknesses, too. Someone to decide that, for your own good, and for those you want to help, you need to take shelter."

Ahsoka was quiet, and Rex only hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing. Though it had been a spur-of-the-moment suggestion, he felt the comparison to a medic was valid. It had frustrating for a ranking officer like Captain Rex, but it was for the good of all of them. It was comforting to know that there were brothers who cared deeply for all of them, and who transcended rank altogether, to keep him safe. It wasn't a perfect analogy, but the parallels were there.

Ahsoka still seemed to be thinking over it, so Rex added, "I'd…," he almost said _love_, but it sounded too strong right now, "I want to be that kind of person, for you."

Her eyes weren't visible, but from her tightly closed lips and drawn face, Rex felt certain she was feeling a little emotional over this. "I… I don't know what to say," she whispered.

Rex grimaced beneath his visor. It wasn't often Ahsoka Tano didn't have a comeback, and he wasn't sure if that meant his thought had been appreciated or if she was still unhappy.

"I don't mean this to be one-way, either," he offered. " I don't know much about this sort of… relationship, but I'd like this to be mutual."

Another thought struck him, and he noted wryly that Ahsoka's talkativeness must be rubbing off on him, because he went on yet again. "Wasn't there something like that in that…" he hesitated, "poem, you talked about before? Something about taking cover, but together?"

She was silent another long moment, and Rex began to feel horribly stupid for even bringing it up. But then she nodded, her voice still soft, "Ash'aru… ki nedamúti mak'aru… taak'ura."

The words echoed through the tunnel only briefly, fading into the sound of their booted feet meeting the rubble and Ahsoka's quiet breathing. Rex didn't recall the exact translation, but she had shared the full piece before, and he remembered that line. _Something about finding shelter together, during a storm._

It seemed fitting, to him, at least. And he hoped Ahsoka agreed.

Another sigh. "Thanks, Rex. I really… " she trailed off, before repeating, "Thanks."

Rex nodded again. "You're welcome, ki- Ahsoka," he made a mental note to try and stick to her real name. But he couldn't resist a playful follow up. "Tough not outranking me anymore, isn't it?"

Ahsoka gave a small snort. "Tell me about it. It sure doesn't help that you're so utterly cute when you annoy me."

_What the…_ Rex stopped in mid-stride. "Cute?" he repeated, his voice deadly.

Ahsoka looked at him in puzzlement for a moment. "Huh? Yeah, I mean…" Suddenly her eyebrows arched with mischief. "I think you're very _cute_," of course she _had_ to draw that word out, "Rex."

Rex felt his brow contort in confusion. He knew what cute meant, or at least he thought he did. Small, furry animals, little miniature figures of people that kids played with. Or kids, for that matter. Children. Those were 'cute'.

But based on Ahskoa's wicked grin, Rex inferred that there must be more to this 'cute' idea than he realized.

"Yes Rex, you are my very _cute_ Captain," she cocked her head, as her smile widened.

She couldn't possibly have seen his face through the visor, so either he unwittingly made some stupid hand gesture, or she sensed his utter bewilderment via the Force. At any rate, Ahsoka found this all very amusing, and began giggling.

Rex knew he should be offended, but there was something about the way she moved while she laughed at him, the way her body quivered and stretched when she doubled over, it was all much too distracting to find offense.

When she dropped the lifeform scanner, however, the laughter ended almost immediately. The small device landed with a clatter at their feet. Ahsoka quickly sobered, probably remembering the all-too-serious reason they were down here in the first place.

"Sorry," she managed, though there was a hint of playfulness left in her tone as she retrieved the sensor wand.

Rex shrugged inwardly, and began to move again, when he thought he heard a gasp behind him.

"Ahsoka?" He turned back, eyes widening in alarm as he saw her hunched over, clutching her chest, an expression of disbelief and excruciating pain on her face.

"Ahsoka!" Rex was at her side in a single step, holding her by the shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, and Rex's alarm began to give way to complete panic. Ahsoka didn't acknowledge him even as she sagged into his arms. Her eyes were glazed over, mouth parted in shock. _Was she poisoned? Sithspawn, I should have checked her wounds earlier!_

"No.." Ahsoka managed, her voice croaking. "It can't be him…"

_Him? Maybe the bounty hunter? Derik?_ "Who is it, Ahsoka?" Suddenly a thought struck him. "Can you sense someone? Who? Who is it?"

Ahsoka shook her head, still unable to speak, and Rex's bewilderment competed with his alarm for control of his mind.

Realization dawned on him in an instant, and a bone-numbing chill went down his spine. He'd seen _that_ look on her face before. _On the frigate, after we escaped Tosste. When she sensed her…_

"Master…". Ahsoka groaned, a shudder running through her frame and causing her to lean even more heavily into Rex's arms.

"Master is _here_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I hope you like the new addition to our cast. We'll see how long she lasts, won't we? :P

I thin we all know all too well that bumping into Vader = real bad news. Uh oh...

I really should have been doing this from the beginning, but starting now, I'm going to try and make it a point to thank each reviewer for their feedback on the previous chapter. I'm sure some folks imagine that once you have a couple hundred reviews, you start taking them for granted. Trust me, I don't. Every time I post an update I feel just a _little_ insecurity, that maybe this chapter is a dud, that this story's worn out it's welcome. I admit it, my confidence isn't the highest - and I really am new at writing in general. So I _really _appreciate every one who's taken the time to leave a few words... or many! ;)

So, huge thanks to **laloga** (triple thanks to you, actually), **naughty****-****girl44**, **Queen**, **Slade1987** ("you have a spark of tenacity..."), **DoubleEO**, **MasterVash** (you're my hero. Well, one of them anyways. :P), **Belac77**, **Randompie**, **Sarge1995**, **Admiral Daala**, and **Endymion Blue.**

Honorable mentions to **LongLiveTheClones **and **Fox Scarlen**. ;)

And all that to say, uh.. please review! :P


	40. Vergence

Chapter Thirty Nine

**_Vergence_**

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p><em>This reminds me why I don't like being captured.<em>

Derik grimaced impatiently into the darkness, as he sat in the corner of the small storage chamber. The little room was right off the main tunnel, some distance up from the hangar, where Bane's captured vessel sat. His lightsaber was hidden beneath his coat, and his night-vision equipment was hanging behind him from his belt, between his back and the stone wall. The blackness was stifling, and if Derik ever had taken sunlight for granted before, he certainly wouldn't now.

His eyes strayed the blank void aimlessly, before returning to the half-cuffs that rested over his wrists, their flickering orange glow the only thing breaking the complete darkness. The binders weren't Force-suppressing, but that couldn't be proven by simply looking at them. However, Derik knew that he'd have to keep his own presence masked to complete the little ruse; as a Force-sensitive herself, Aurra Sing would be able to tell if his signature was too evident.

There wasn't much else to do but wait, at this point. Presumably, Sing should be showing up soon, to take possession of the 'Jedi Knight' Bane had agreed to turn over. Once she had given her partner the word, Bane would have his ship back, and Derik would unveil the rest of the little surprise.

In the meantime, he waited. With his own Force-connection blocked, meditating was out of the question, and pacing would give away the fact that his binders weren't as securely fastened as they were made to appear. In fact the high-tension cable that hung from his cuffs was simply a loose wire, not at all fixed to the restraining beam that Bane had mounted on the threshold of the storage room.

So he waited.

On the bright side, perhaps this little adventure would clear things up, as a side effect. After all, Bane could very well take possession of the ship and leave Derik and the others on Kessel, in which case the question of whether or not to remain with him would be answered cleanly. Or, perhaps Derik might just decide not to show up at the rendezvous, and negate the need for any more worry over Bane's good intentions.

It was an attractive proposition, in many ways.

With his presence masked, Derik's ability to sense other persons was limited to his ears, and eyes, to a lesser extent. But his hearing was far from lackluster, and he recognized the light clapping boots against the ground several minutes before Sing appeared.

Derik felt his pulse quicken in preparation as she grew closer, his eyes fixed on a wash of light outside the chamber, from the approaching assassin's spotlight. Aurra Sing was well known as a lethal and merciless killer, with many fallen Jedi to her name. He wasn't about to underestimate her, even if her wiry physique and the stupid wire sprouting from her head gave her a bizarre, rather than intimidating appearance.

The footsteps grew more distinct, the beam of light bobbing with each stride. Derik forced himself to play his part, slumping his head and shoulders, while glaring murderously at the entryway where Sing would be entering any moment now…

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" the sickly pale woman cooed as she stepped up to the threshold. "Looks like some poor Jedi _ had another stroke of bad luck."

Still careful to control his Force signature, Derik put on his most convincing agitated face. "You'll never get away with this, Sing!" he snarled, jerking his wrists as though pulling against his bonds.

Aurra chuckled. "Charming, all around." She sidled up to him, and Derik didn't miss the blaster pistol she held in her left hand, aimed squarely for his head. She stooped, bringing her oblong head within a hand's width of his own face.

He almost panicked, when Sing's long, spiderly fingers began to stroke his cheek.

"Agh! Keep your hands to yourself, witch!" he spat in disgust, turning his face away.

The action earned another psychotic giggle. "Such a fine figure, too. It would be a shame to allow all this _potential_," her fingers began to trail downwards to Derik's neck, "to go _unused_, wouldn't it?"

Derik choked back the bile in his throat. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._ Sing's fingers were cold and had a strange texture, her pale skin felt clammy in comparison to a Human.

Without warning, a needle pierced his cheek, and for a moment he panicked. _Is she sedating me?_ "No!" he shouted, jerking away from the instrument.

Aurra snorted in disdain. "Oh, did that hurt the little Jedi boy?" She stood back, slipping the syringe into a datapad of some sort, and examining it.

Derik remained frozen, trying to feel for the effects of a tranquilizer. _If I catch it early, maybe I can use the Force to neutralize it._ But he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, other than the sting of the wound on his cheek.

"Derik Sunsetter, hmm?"

Aurra was looking at her datapad as she said his name. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Padawan," she snorted, turning to glare at him, "you're no Knight."

_Blood test. Thank the Force, that's all it was._ He smirked back at the assassin. "Maybe killing _you_ will count for my Trials, then," he shot back.

She ignored him, scowling as she examined her pad, before approaching again. "Well, I guess you'll have to do, won't you?" She dropped a knee, one hand holding her weapon, the other reaching for his face.

"Mmm, you're certainly in better shape than some shriveled up, senile Knight," she murmured in mock admiration, running her fingers down his cheek, his neck, and finally his chest. "Such an _exquisite_ specimen."

Forcing himself to control his disgust, Derik growled at her again. "Get your hands off me!"

Another chuckle. "Ah… and a feisty one, too." Aurra stood once more, the weapon still trained on his head, and began fingering the restraining lock that was supposedly holding him prisoner, tapping in a code that Bane had likely provided.

Derik watched her with some apprehension. If Sing discovered that this was all a trick, there was no telling what she might do.

Suddenly she raised her wrist to her face. "It's all clear, Bossk," she announced. "Go ahead and give him back the keys. Then get over here before we miss our Imp friends for pickup."

A reptilian voice crackled back over the comm, but Derik wasn't listening. _Wow, they're collaborating with the Empire?_

Sing was speaking again. "Just a Padawan," she grumbled in response to whatever she had been asked, "but still golden. I'm going to prepare him for transport."

_Oh, I think not._ Moving imperceptibly, Derik opened his right hand to receive his weapon, his breath caught as he waited the moment to strike.

The assassin was laughing again. "Oh I don't think so," she spoke into her comm. "We'll discuss the fun stuff later. I'm going to leave him stunned for now." She raised her weapon, a finger moving almost imperceptibly to release the safety.

Derik tensed. _I can't let her knock me out._ There was no time to wait for Bane's signal. He had to act…

The pale finger was curling over the trigger.

_Now!_

The shot deafened his ears, but Derik didn't give it a thought. Within the space of a single breath, he opened himself to the Force, bringing his senses to their full capacity. Before Aurra realized what he was doing, Derik had backflipped clear of the stunner round, drawing his lightsaber to his hand and igniting it, while simultaneously striking her weapon from her grip with a wave of his own hand.

He landed in a perfect _Ataru_ attack stance, his blade lighting the room – and his opponent's pale skull – in a cool green glow. He flashed her a dark smile. "I prefer 'stunning', to stunned, myself.".

Aurra snarled and moved to open fire with another pistol. Derik held his position, confident and ready for her move. His blade sliced through the damp-ridden air with a menacing thrum.

Then he felt it.

* * *

><p>Even with her Force presence masked, she felt it.<p>

Britani was almost to the end of the conveyor tunnel when she sensed him. It was sudden, and unmistakeable. An aura that could only be described as massive, a sheet volume of power that not even the strongest shielding could insulate her from.

Anakin Skywalker had not been called the 'Chosen One' without reason.

Only now, that blinding emanation was no longer the raw but honest presence she had secretly basked in during her days as a Youngling, when the young Human boy was first brought to the Temple. Nor was it the battle-hardened but still well-intentioned signature of the young Jedi Knight who had proven so vital during the wars.

No, this presence was polar opposite of everything that Knight Skywalker had been. Dark, twisted and evil. Cruelty and hatred had displaced the kindhearted, almost whimsical boy from Tatooine. Fear and paranoia had utterly conquered the Republic's 'Hero with no fear.'

Darth Vader was not Anakin Skywalker.

And it was the arrival of Vader, not Skywalker, that caused Britani to abruptly halt her descent, cringing in abhorrence of the dark presence that only grew in intensity as she drew nearer.

Bringing him here was the plan all along, of course, though it appeared Master Potkins had decided to throw the bait to Vader far earlier than had been communicated. His obsession with finding his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was well known, and some crucially placed hints would certainly draw the fallen Jedi in his quest for revenge.

Once Vader had been lured into the chamber, not a quarter klick away if Britani's calculations were correct, the numerically superior Jedi would be his undoing. Even should the Dark Lord succeed in destroying half the Knights and Masters in attendance, he would surely fall before he could strike down them all.

But Britani was sure, now more than ever, that it was not Darth Vader would would fall today. Bultar's haunting premonition, her own doubts and misgivings, they were all perfectly clear now.

_What difference does it make? What else can I do?_ Continue on to the battle she knew would be futile, and her fellow Jedi in death? Or flee for safety, and find passage far away from here?

There was no decision to be made. The Force _had_ called her here. As a Jedi, she had only one option.

And yet, though her mind was settled, her heart ached at the thought of her impending demise. She didn't fear death. No, that didn't even give her pause.

_Derik… I never even got to say goodbye._

Britani couldn't deny the regret and the… _longing_ in her heart, for her fellow Padawan. Though she herself had admonished him to weigh his duty and control his hopes, she had truly believed they would be reunited eventually. And yet, if this was the will of the Force…

_I will do what I must._

Releasing her hold on the conveyor railing, Britani continued her steep descent, towards the drill chamber, the imminent battle, and her own destiny.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka closed her eyes, gasping for breath. At first she thought she had been struck or kicked in the gut, despite the fact that there was nobody there but Rex. But all too quickly she realized that this was not physical pain at all.<p>

It was so much worse.

"Where? Ahsoka, where is he?"

She only dimly heard Rex's voice, full of worry and alarm. She felt his armor pressing against her back, but she was too distracted to tell if she had fallen or just leaning. All she could take in was that _awful_ twisted, evil aura that was innundating her, and that even penetrated her own consciousness. By sheer power and proximity, the bond she had kept so tightly sealed for so long was now open and throbbing within her heart.

It was the _familiarity_ that made it so excruciating. Anakin Skywalker had been a part of her life for perhaps her most formative years. His friendship, his training, his example had shaped and fashioned her into the person she was today. In a strange way, her former Master _was_ a part of who Ahsoka Tano was.

Which made it hurt all the more, as the familiar but so horribly alien presence invaded her very being. Memories resurfaced; meeting 'Skyguy' on Cristosphis, their first mission together on Tatooine, his encouragement during the battle over Ryloth, his worry and concern over her when she was captured by Bane, and by the Trandoshans.

Once those memories would have brought her comfort and happiness, maybe even amusement, or at least a roll of the eyes. Now, they were warped and corrupted, because they were shared with the man she once called Master, and friend. A man who still held a piece of her heart.

A man who had become the very thing he had been destined to destroy.

And now he was here to destroy the very thing he once would have died to protect.

"No… no, no…" she groaned, writhing against Rex's solid form, in denial and overwhelming remorse.

Rex was still shouting at her, telling her to snap out of it.

_Master…. why?_ She couldn't let it go. It hurt her like nothing else, but she couldn't bring herself to block out the presence that she had so longed to find, and yet so utterly abhorred. _How could you do this to me, Master? What did I do wrong?_

At first it seemed her recognition was unrequited. Ahsoka had never developed the ability to communicate telepathically, but her bond with her Master was strong and deep. Ever since the order, despite her mental barriers, she had always been aware of his presence, as distorted and dark as it was.

But now, as she lay against Rex's armor, her face twisted in shock and heartache, a clear and definite acknowledgement came, which she instinctively welcomed like a greeting from a dear friend, even as it seared her heart, and sent chills through her quivering frame.

_My apprentice._

There was a flash of surprise, but no warmth, no affection in his ethereal greeting. Just cold, calculating recognition, and beneath it, a veiled threat. He knew she was near, and he intended to find her. There was assertion, an almost _possessive_ undertone, that he intended to take from her what was his.

_He wants me. He wants me to join him._ "No…" she protested, her voice breaking with suppressed emotion, "Master, don't do this… don't make me…"

_It has been a long time, little one._

Ahsoka reeled at his cold, menacing words, almost gagging as she now tried in vain to push back against the relentless call of her former Master. "I can't… Master, I…"

Still he persisted, the projected thoughts becoming mixed with images and recollections that only the two of them shared. And all coalescing into a single moniker, heart-wrenching in its familiarity. Ahsoka's control fled as the cruel presence teased her with reminders of the way things used to be, and how horrifically different they were, now.

_Come with me, Snips._

* * *

><p>Derik staggered at the sudden wave of darkness that assaulted him as he let down his mental shields. For a brief moment he thought that the ex-Jedi Sing was the culprit, and a surge of panic went through him. <em>She can't be<em> that _strong!_

Fortunately, she wasn't, though Aurra Sing was hardly one to underestimate. To combat her would require concentration, alertness, and focus. And Derik was growing dangerously distracted by the dark presence that was radiating through the mines, and that couldn't possibly be far away.

He didn't have time to ponder it. Aurra let lose with a deadly barrage of blaster fire, and Derik moved to counter, desperately trying to preserve his fragile concentration.

"You Jedi brat!" she screamed as she blasted away at him. "You'll _wish_ you'd cooperated when I finish with you!"

_A welcome diversion, actually._ Derik dropped a knee, dodging one shot before vaulting to the opposite corner. _Can't move much in this space. I've got to get to the door, or she'll have me boxed in._

But the assassin was one step ahead of him, backing into the entry way even as she produced another pistol, doubling her firepower.

Derik brought his blade out at arms' length, trying to compensate for the limited space. Red bolts screamed past him, chewing shallow holes the duracrete walls behind him. The twang of bolts that met his blade contrasted vividly with the sharp crack of those he missed. The shots were spread wide, forcing him to devote his attention to deflecting rather than countering Sing's attacks.

All the while, the dark presence played at the edges of his consciousness, threatening to throw off his timing, his movements, his focus. Derik scowled hard, sweat already beading on his brow despite the cool subterranean draft.

He was forced backwards by the sheer intensity of Aurra's rapid-fire assault. She held her position, guarding the exit while holding him at bay. The wail of her blasters was broken by the doppler hum of his lightsaber, and the reverberating of bolts meeting the plasma beam.

Another short, stiff stroke caught a pair of converging bolts. A quick slash met another, but he nearly stumbled as he tried to bring his blade around. Frustration mounted within Derik; if he only had room to move, space to leap and duck and lunge, this fight would be over within moments. But boxed in as he was, with walls backed by solid rock on all sides, his mastery of Form IV was all but useless.

Another stacato run of fire forced Derik even further into the back corner. Grimly he noted that the assassin's own knowledge of lightsaber combat was certainly paying off, even without a blade of her own. Her shots were staggered, each bolt purposefully aimed to require maximum effort on Derik's part. She fought to tire and drain.

Derik's eyes narrowed.

_He_ was fighting to _kill_.

* * *

><p><em>Not this again.<em>

Britani reached the end of the conveyor line, only to find that the drill room she intended to enter had collapsed completely. Shattered durasteel beams jutted out from the heap of rubble that was once an auxiliary chamber, leaving scarcely a trace that there had ever been any structure there at all. There was certainly no way to enter the Conclave's chamber from that direction.

She ran, exiting the ruined room from another opening, and following the surrounding tunnels as she tried to find another entrance. It was like a children's puzzle, a veritable maze, and she found herself taking forks and detours on mere intuition. There was no mistaking where her destination was; the source of that horrid Force signature was abundantly clear.

But she was too late. She felt the first one fall, a small light extinguished, an unknown friend and comrade succumbing to the Dark lord. The stab of pain and sorrow caused Britani to almost stumble as she ran.

It didn't stop there. Scarcely had she composed herself, and made to continue on her way, when she sensed another one fall, and then another; and one more. The battle was clearly in full swing, and Britani knew the only survivor today would be Vader himself.

Still she ran, combing the tunnel walls for another entrance. She was compelled, driven by her conviction that this _was_ where the Force wanted her, even as she realized she would surely be doing little more than accompanying her fellow Jedi to the netherworld, at this point.

Then she felt a disturbance that she had known all along was coming, yet so desperately refused to expect.

_Bultar! No!_

Britani collapsed to the rubble-strewn floor, partly from shock, partly from grief, as she was overrun with the unmistakeable ripples of her friend's last, strangled breath. It may have been only her own imagination, but she thought she could feel the spike of intense pain and shock, of a body's reflexive struggle to stave off the inevitable.

Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to rise from her knees. Bultar's Force signature – previously shielded and which she had not detected before now – was brilliant even in her last moments. Britani hoped it was a flash of recognition and farewell that she sensed, before her friend's aura glowed in a final thought of peace and acceptance.

Then, like a breath blown across a candle, Bultar Swan was no more.

_Farewell, my friend_, Britani spoke inwardly, trusting that her fellow Jedi could hear her now. _The Force is with you._

She remained there, on her hands and knees, trying to conquer the intense grief and sorrow. Bultar was not the reason she had come here, not at all. The Force had called her here, and Britani could not believe that it was to die.

And yet, it seemed she had been brought here for nothing more than death by a Sith's blade. She would be a mere statistic in a galactic tragedy.

Was that her destiny?

_So be it._ Britani Matalis had never been one to second guess the guidance of the Living Force. Swallowing back her own pain, she stood, not bothering to wipe the water from her eyes or shake the dust from her tunic as she continued towards the doomed battle.

* * *

><p>Rex was torn, unable to decide whether to just hold and try to comfort the young Jedi thrashing in his arms, or to grab her by the shoulders and try to wake her from her nightmare, like he had done for many a traumatized brother after a hard battle.<p>

Part of him wasn't even sure it mattered. The possibility of his former General being in the vicinity was more than alarming. It made sense, however – if Skywalker had sided with the Chance- the _Sith_ – then it would stand to reason he'd spearhead the Empire's campaign against the remaining Jedi. Already Rex found himself scanning up and down the tunnel with anxious eyes, itching to have his weapon in his hands, though he knew General Skywalker well enough to know he'd never last a minute against him in battle.

_Against Skywalker in battle._ It was surreal; the thought that he was perhaps moments or meters away from mortal combat with the young Jedi who had once been his trusted General and friend. To think that Skywalker would kill him… well, as a deserter, it wasn't exactly unbelievable.

What was unbelievable was that the young Togruta in his arms was also on Skywalker's kill list.

_I can't even fathom it. He would have slaughtered an entire battalion to keep her safe, before. How could he possibly do this to her?_

Rex's eyes narrowed under his visor. _He won't. Not as long as I have blood left in my veins._

But right now it seemed that Skywalker's arrival – hopefully some distance away – had all but incapacitated Ahsoka, and Rex began to seriously consider picking her up and running for cover. _Might have to knock her out, as much as I'd hate to. I don't know exactly how this Force stuff works, but I imagine it'll serve as a tracking beacon as long as she's connecting with him like this._

Hoping to avoid anything more drastic, Rex removed his helmet with one hand, again triggering the headlamp, and turned Ahsoka to face him.

"Ahsoka!" he spoke, his voice edged with urgency. "Ahsoka, we have to move on!"

"No… Master, don't do this… don't make me…" she moaned, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

She didn't even acknowledge him. "Ahsoka!" he shouted, hoping to somehow overpower the ethereal hold her Master's mere arrival seemed to have on her. "Block him, snap out of this!"

It clearly wasn't working.

"_Master_!" Ahsoka gasped, a fresh spasm rocking her slim frame. For an instant Rex thought she had been shot, and he instinctively pulled her close to his chest for cover. His left hand strained for his weapon while his eyes scanned the tunnel once more for signs of attack.

There were none, but Rex couldn't help but feel that his efforts were doomed to futility, as he watched Ahsoka shudder and cry for her lost Master.

_Who am I kidding? They're both Force sensitive. They were like brothers, they did everything together. What do I have that can override that sort of a bond?_

Rex felt at a loss, unable to do anything but stare helplessly at the suffering young woman in his arms. Anger towards the man who _dared_ cause her such grief, mingled with a deep-seated sense of remorse that he couldn't do anything more for her.

Could he?

He tried to shake it from his mind. It was ludicrous for a bred soldier like him to even think that way. And yet… _It got my attention, for sure. She did set precedent. Maybe she'll snap out of it if I…_

Ahsoka was still struggling, her teeth clenched, eyes shut, her words now only muffled groans, 'Master' being the only recognizable one.

Rex's eyes narrowed again. This had to stop, Jedi or no. _It's all past now, she's got to let go of him. She needs to know someone cares for her even more than he ever did. And if this helps her see that…_

He had to try.

He also didn't know exactly how to go about it, so he went off of instinct. Wrapping both arms behind her back, he pulled her against his chest, lifting her off feet as he whispered her name. His heart felt like it would hammer its way out of his chest as he brought his mouth up to hers.

For an instant, she struggled, even tried to push him away, resisting any attempt to still her. But he was stronger, and held her close. Fear for her current state outweighed his own fear of rejection.

It seemed one-sided, but only for a moment. Almost the instant he felt their lips touch, Ahsoka's resistance disappeared, and her cries fell silent. The response was pronounced, and Rex felt his control waver when her own mouth began to open to receive his.

But he forced himself not to become distracted. _This isn't for me, it's for her._ He slid a hand up to the back of her head, caressing the tender spot where her neck met her montrals. It was all horribly clumsy, in Rex's mind, but it was the best he could do.

Ahsoka gripped his shoulders. Rex shifted his own hold to accommodate. A lone tear ran down between their cheeks, the salty liquid making its way to their mouths as they shared a slow, gentle kiss.

Rex pulled away first this time, certain he'd broken yet another rule, and yet hopeful that she'd understand his wordless message. He also hoped that she didn't notice his increased heartbeat, or hitched breath. Concern and a hint of guilt colored his face while his eyes sought out hers for reassurance.

Ahsoka's own face was still drawn with sorrow, but she seemed in control of it now. Her lips were still, and parted from releasing the kiss. Rex remained unmoving for a short moment, apprehensive and unsure of what she wanted him to do.

"Thank you," she whispered, the words sending a breath of warmth across his face.

Rex thought he would faint with relief, but instead he nodded, and tried to smile as best he could.

Ahsoka was silent for a minute. "Can I get down?" she asked finally, sounding a bit shaken and probably embarrassed.

_I can relate to that feeling._ He wasted no time obliging, stooping and releasing his hold on her as her feet hit the ground. She stepped away quickly, though it seemed to be for the purpose of regaining her composure rather than avoiding him.

She let a long sigh, her head lowered. "He's here," she announced, confirming what they both knew. There was sadness in her tone, together with a resignation that made Rex's stomach twist.

"Where?" he managed, glancing about the tunnel again.

Ahsoka sighed again. "East." She waved a hand up the passage. "That's all I can tell. He's probably headed for the other Jedi." A sudden look of determination came over her face, and her shoulders set.

"I'm going to find him."

The words were cold and bitter, and laced with finality as she all but spat them out.

Rex blinked. _She can't be serious! She couldn't handle his proximity, even from here. How could she possibly beat him?_

"This is what I'm here for, Rex," she spoke again, as though answering his unspoken question. "He's here to kill those people, and I have to try and stop him."

Rex cast about for a rational objection, trying not to actually mention the most obvious issue. "It's likely too late, Ahsoka. If the Emperor sent him they must know where the Jedi are hiding. And they'll vastly outnumber them. There won't be anyone left by the time-"

"I'm not going to just let him go," Ahsoka interrupted, her voice edged with hard determination. "Even if it's too late for the Jedi here, it's not for maybe hundreds of others. I know him better than anyone, maybe even Master Kenobi." She cringed again, before concluding, "I have to try."

Rex grimaced, before finally giving voice to his most basic concern.

"Ahsoka, if I may, you didn't take his arrival very well…" he trailed off, unable to come up with a turn of phrase that didn't sound like an insult.

She actually gave him a half-wry look. "Biggest understatement of the day." Another sigh erased the hint of lightheartedness, and she reached for her scanning wand. "I can block my bond with him, I just, he was calling me, and I… I miss him and I couldn't resist responding until…" she blushed a little, and didn't continue.

Rex coughed, covering his mouth with his dust-laden glove. _Best to change the subject._ If Ahsoka was sure she could counteract whatever it was Skywalker had been doing to her, then there was no point wasting any time. They had a new mission, after all.

He replaced his helmet, taking a moment to swap powerpacks on his DC-17M. While on the surface going against his former General was all but suicidal, with the two of them, and their combined experience and familiarity with his strengths and weaknesses…

"You think we can take him?"

Another flash of hurt crossed Ahsoka's features, but her resolve quickly reasserted itself. There was _duty_ in that expression, and duty was something Rex understood well. "We'll do what must be done," she scowled up the tunnel. "Come on, we're not too far."

With that, she broke into a run, Rex at her heels.

* * *

><p>It was like standing outside a holotheater during a horror vid.<p>

One after another she felt the emanations of pain and surprise as the Jedi were cut down, only hundreds of meters away. They were dying, and she was only a helpless bystander. A spectator. She was separated from them by mere rock, but it was far too much to penetrate with a lightsaber.

And at the rate at which the Jedi were succumbing to the Dark lord, Britani knew the most her arrival could do would be to prolong the battle a few minutes.

Still she pushed on, driven by destiny's call, not bothering to mask her own presence as she felt out the tunnel for another entry point.

Then, she found it.

A void, an opening in the wall that led to the chamber she had battled for hours now to reach. Britani broke into a run, her still inactive lightsaber clenched tightly in both hands. Perspiration dampened her worn tunic and fixed wisps of her hair to her forehead.

She saw the lights, first.

Bolts of red were inundating the chamber, still a hundred meters ahead. The tunnel walls outside the entrance flashed with crimson, only occasional washes of blue or green providing any relief. Waves of death and pain continued to crash over her through the Force, and Britani fought back against her own panic as she rushed towards the scene.

Time seemed to come to still as she reached the entrance.

Strewn like wreckage about the cavernous chamber were broken bodies, some in armor, many not. Humans, a Kel-Dor, many Stormtroopers lay prostrate or writhing in death throes. Imperial troops were pouring onto the scene from a much larger entrance opposite her. Blaster fire tore across her field of vision, perpendicular to her as she stood frozen in horror at the carnage.

And directly across from her, at the far end of the cavern, looking on as though surveying the gruesome results of his labor, stood a black, hulking figure.

He recognized her arrival immediately, and Britani felt her heart would stop forever as she stared into the faceless mask of the Dark lord. The Chosen One. The Imperial Enforcer.

Darth Vader.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again, thank you to **laloga** for beta'ing this chapter.

Okay, so you guys will have to tell me if the last Rex/Ahsoka scene was just a Sleeping Beauty rip-off – all I can say is, that wasn't my intention. :P

Another thing – there's a lot of "sensing" in these next few chapters. I hope I didn't take it too far, but my reasoning is that in a dark, monotonous setting like these, with multiple Force-sensitives running around effectively blind, that sensing each other would become a very natural, and important method of detecting each other. Even if it starts to sound like FourSquare… or ForceSquare?

As far as Ahsoka's reaction to Anakin/Vader, again, this is based on my portrayal of her, which has progressed well beyond what you might see in TCW. There's a lot of speculation on what her reaction would be, some fanon scenarios having her going completely insane because of Vader's fall. Ultimately, this is what felt right to me, so that's how it goes.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: **laloga**, **Etain**-**Skirata**, **Queen**, **Admiral** **Daala**, **naughty**-**girl44**, **shadow**-**dog18**, **DoubleEO**, **Sarge1995**, **Slade1987**, **pauliina** (your English is fine!), **Lord Anubis**, **LongLiveTheClones**, captainrexbest35, 1skyace, Starcrier, **Hoenn** **Master**, and **InkStarsAndSteelSkies**. I appreciate every one of you!

Please review!


	41. Recognition

Chapter Forty

_**Recognition**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>She felt like it was all a dream.<p>

Or a nightmare. _I guess it's some of each,_ she decided, her eyes scanning the tunnel before her as she sprinted ahead of her companion. Not that this was the first occasion Ahsoka had wondered whether this upside down galaxy was even real. Many times had she woken from a fitful sleep, wondering if it was all just a horrible dream, that things were alright now that she was awake.

They never were.

But this latest development, being pulled from an traumatizing mental and emotional encounter with her former Master by a kiss from her brave Captain… that almost sounded like a fairy tale. _Minus the happily ever after, of course._

It was not the first time she had found herself clinging to Rex, like an bulwark against the torrent of darkness that had claimed her world. Like the first night off Tostte, Rex's solid and strangely innocent presence provided both grounding and a bit of light in this dark and alien galaxy. It was no surprise that he was the one to help her this time. She had already come to see him as her anchor, and the person she wanted to have always at her side.

The surprising part was, this time, Rex was taking initiative.

This time, _Rex_ kissed her.

Again, her face heated at the memory of his cautious advance, his nervous but affectionate demeanor. _He's a natural at the kissing part, too._ And again, she wished she had time to just be with him, to explore this new aspect of their new and apparently temperamental relationship.

But she knew better. They both knew better. People were depending on her, on them. People like Rema, like Barriss and Master Plo. If they could somehow take out the apparent point man in the Emperor's anti-Jedi campaign, who could tell how many lives could be spared?

Even one was reason enough to put off something as… small, as a kiss.

And so they both continued their run towards an unknown fate. Ahsoka led the way, Rex only meters behind. She had no difficulty whatsoever following her former Master's signature. It was strong, blinding and it reeked of that evil, twisted corruption of the Force and everything a Jedi stood for.

The Dark side.

She had already convinced herself to stop trying to explain it. It was futile, and it only served to goad her into wallowing in grief and misery. There was simply no logical explanation for how her Master, her mentor, her friend, could have become so completely unlike himself, could betray the Jedi and the Republic and _her_.

Ahsoka was sure now more than ever, that the monster she had sensed so clearly, from the day of the order till today, was _not_ Anakin Skywalker. It was an impostor, an usurper, something that had devoured to _good_ man that was her Master.

And yet, even now, after experiencing the depths of her Former Master's inner darkness, she couldn't help but believe that it wasn't completely true. She couldn't help but believe that somehow in that festering pit of evil, lay the core of the brave, kind, good Jedi she had known and loved.

A pang went through her heart at the thought. She so desperately wanted to believe there was still good in him. And yet, her self-appointed duty all but required that she treat him as the threat and mortal enemy that he was. Could she do that? Could she fight the man who once was her Master?

Could she _kill_ Skyguy?

Another passage broke off the main one, on their left. Ahsoka came to halt, catching her breath while trying to identify which tunnel would bring then closer to their destination.

_Left is stronger, but it's still indirect. This is taking too long._ She bit back an exclamation of impatience. Worrying about it would make anything better.

It wasn't like she didn't have plenty of other things to worry about.

"What is it?" Rex asked from beside her, his breathing clearly heavy but muted under his helmet.

_Guess I am easy to read._ She shook her head. "Just trying to get a bearing check." She bit her lip, then looked up at the armored man. "Rex, promise me something."

He stiffened at the request, and she felt a spike of concern and apprehension, but he answered without hesitation. "Yeah?"

"Just… don't…" her voice fell to a whisper. "Please don't kill him."

Rex didn't respond, of even move for a moment. "Uh… I'll… " he cleared his throat. "I'm not sure that'll be possible, Ahsoka. You know him, he's not going to-"

"I know, Rex, just…" she lowered her head. "I can't believe he's completely gone. Maybe he's been tricked, or they used mind control on him, like from Geonosis, or maybe seeing us will make him snap out of it." Even as she listed off potential scenarios she felt a heavy weight settling over her. _There has to be some good left in him, doesn't there?_

"You know him better than I do, Ahsoka, I'll trust your judgment." Rex's voice belied a greater sense of doubt than he wanted to admit to. "But if Derik's right, if he attacked the Temple and General Kenobi-"

"I know. It doesn't make sense. But please, Rex…" she sighed again. "If it's at all possible, let's take him alive." She looked up at him. "Promise?"

Rex hesitated, then nodded. "You have my word."

She knew he meant it, and yet it did nothing to reassure her. _It doesn't help that there's a better chance we'll both be killed, than that we'll have a chance to capture Master- him._

Still, Ahsoka knew she'd have to at least try. _He would have never give up on me like that. I have to at least see for myself if there's no hope to make things right._

She couldn't shake the ominous feeling that the price for 'seeing for herself' might be greater than she had intended to pay.

With another wave of the hand, she led the way down the next tunnel.

* * *

><p>Britani stared in a strange combination of horror and wonder at the sight. It was an iconic scene, with the Dark lord standing in the midst of the carnage worked by his own hand. The haze of the battle clouded her vision and added to the surreal look of the chamber.<p>

A sudden cry, accompanied by a piercing wave of agony, reminded her that this was all too real. Towards the front of the chamber, to her left, she caught a glimpse of an Human male, caught in a concentrated torrent of blaster fire. The elderly man's arms were outstretched, as though he had been reaching for someone, and his desperate call seemed to confirm that.

Britani felt her legs preparing to catapult herself towards the scene, but it was too late. The man was already struck down, dead before he reached the floor, his lifeless corpse riddled with blaster burns until it was all but unrecognizable. A chilling emptiness fell over the chamber. The last Jedi combatant had fallen.

The Kessel Conclave, the last stand, the Jedi's glorious comeback, was no more.

Vader had seen her, and for a moment Britani simply assumed her fate was sealed. But the Sith did not charge her, only raised his left hand, indicating her presence to a subordinate. Briefly Britani realized the Dark lord was injured himself; his right forearm was severed at the elbow, and it appeared that his mask had been damaged as well. Without his primary arm, it seemed he was also no longer equipped with a lightsaber, and was at least superficially related to the sidelines.

But the same could not be said of the squads of Stormtroopers as they followed the bidding of their lord, turning from their collection of dead corpses to their next Jedi victim. Perhaps fifty white armored figures brought their weapons to bear on her, and Britani's lightsaber ignited almost of its own accord.

No sooner had she brandished her own weapon then she was almost swept away by a fresh torrent of fire like the one that had just brought down the last Master. She couldn't recall ever seeing such density of fire in all her days of war. Britani's slim form made her a small target, and she was not to be underestimated in a battle.

But this could hardly be called a battle.

She retreated, backing out of the chamber and into the tunnel she had just exited. Her indigo blade repelled the hail of crimson fire with quick and precise slashes. Reflexes and years of training kicked in unbidden as she struggled to evade the onslaught.

She caught a glimpse of Vader as he spun away from her, his cape billowing behind him as he did so. His corrupting presence was muted and withdrawn as he moved to depart. Apparently he was content to leave her fate to his minions.

Britani wasn't so content.

She continued to back out slowly, wielding her blade in a seamless patchwork of _Soresu_ and _Makashi_, her preferred forms. Both hands gripped the hilt tightly as her lightsaber recoiled from the ricocheting fire. Walking backwards, she ducked and dodged to throw off the bolts, and then…

_Now_.

Breaking into a blistering run, Britani hurled down the tunnel, backtracking her steps as she fled the battle. For a moment she heard only the wail of blaster bolts striking stone walls as the troopers charged her former location.

She kept her lightsaber behind her as a contingency, but Britani knew she had to get herself out of range of there was to be any hope of survival. She gasped in relief as she rounded the first corner, and the sounds of blasters and trooper's feet dropped in volume. It seemed she might live through this after all.

Scarcely had that hopeful thought flashed across her mind when she recognized the unforgettable sound of booted feet coming from somewhere up the tunnel, _ahead_ of her.

Blue lights lit up her field of vision in both directions.

She was surrounded.

* * *

><p>Derik lunged for the assasin, only to be forced back again by the sheer firing rate of Aurra Sing's customized firearms. It seemed like hours that he had been deflecting and defending, but he simply didn't have the freedom of movement to attack. The fight was looking dangerously like stalemate, at this point.<p>

And stalemate was all but synonymous with death.

His emerald blade cast a glint over his sweat drenched face as he tried to hold his ground. The small utility room that was his battlefield resembled one of the casinos he'd visited while searching for contacts on Belasco. Green and red lit up the gray, faceless stone walls of the small space in brilliant hues while the thrum of his lightsaber and wails of blaster bolts combined into a deafening din.

He dropped the ground, rolling and springing upright again to try and trip up Aurra's aim. In the back of his mind he could still sense the evil presence that had earlier so nearly cost him his life. However it was dimmed, occupied elsewhere it seemed, and Derik felt puzzled despite the adrenaline that was surging through every vein of his body. But the apparent lessening of the dark Force signature was more ominous than reassuring. _Just hope Ahsoka and Rex didn't run into that thing._

But he didn't have time to hope much more for them. The assassin was growing dangerously aggressive, making threatening moves as though she intended to charge him herself. Her pale skull was hideously colored in a pink wash from her own bolts, a look of rage on her face as she cursed at him over the sound of battle.

"You frakking son of a bantha!" she shrieked. "You'll be missing some of your plumbing by the time I turn you over to the kriffing Empire!"

_Original. I'd rather not find out what she has in mind._

Again Derik advanced, and again he was forced back, needing the space to effectively counter her shots. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps he merely needed to outlast her ammo supply; surely by now Sing's powerpack was running low.

Suddenly he was aware someone approaching the chamber, from the tunnel outside. _Not a Force sensitive, but somebody's coming._ For a split second, Derik found himself _hoping_ it was Cad Bane, though that thought quickly made itself scarce. _Maybe Rex?_

Aurra seemed to realize the newcomer as well, but to Derik's chagrin, she seemed to have expected it. She stepped back inside the room, still firing, then sidestepped away from the entryway, leaving the opening empty. For an instant Derik thought this was his chance, to break for the exit and escape this death trap.

He should have known better. No sooner had she cleared the way then a large, reptilian figure stepped into her place, the huge silhouette almost blocking the entire opening with its bulk. An instant of confusion passed quickly as Derik recognized the beastly form of a Trandoshan.

And he was pretty sure it wasn't on his side.

_This will never do._ Derik could barely hold Sing at bay, deflecting straight blaster bolts. Now he was faced with a fresh and entirely separate opponent. And he knew Trandoshans well enough to expect anything but a conventional assault.

His expectations were all too well founded.

A brilliant ball of orange illuminated the Trandoshan's shoulder-mounted weapon, but Derik didn't have time to identify it before the round transformed into a flickering network of energy beams. His vision was cut off by the luminous net as it shot towards him. Desperately he hurled himself across the room, his feet clearing the ever expanding web as it struck an area as wide as three meters over where he'd been standing.

He hit the ground hard, almost groaning from the impact. His lightsaber flew from his hand and clattered across the floor. _Stun net!_ he realized with alarm. His blade would be useless against such a weapon. _One hit and I'm out for good._

Not bothering to even look for his misplaced lightsaber, Derik bent his knees into a crouch. With the force of his landing as momentum, he backflipped across the small chamber just as a second round from the stun caster blanketed his landing spot. _Predictable._ The Trandoshan wasn't exactly the most mentally challenging opponent he could have faced, but the wide range of the weapon's rounds made it all but impossible to avoid them for long. Derik had to take control of this situation, and fast.

And an opportunity presented itself in short order, when out of the corner of his eye Derik saw Aurra Sing lower her twin blasters.

As the next energy web shrieked its way towards him, Derik dove _towards_ the shot, skidding across the stone floor on his belly. Face down, his arms pulled together to create the smallest possible cross section. He felt his skin tingle as the stunner rays passed only inches above his back. The rough surface of the ground scrapped hard against his forehead, leaving it raw and stinging.

No time to worry about pain. The instant the energy net was behind him Derik vaulted into a handstand, using the momentum of his ground hugging lunge to hurl himself upright. His split-second trajectory calculation couldn't have been better, and landed him full in the face of a certain pale-skinned assassin.

Aurra was caught completely off guard, as Derik body-slammed her against the opposite wall. Her hands were lowered, pinned between the two fighters' bodies. A precise punch, her arms snapped backwards, as Derik struck a nerve and forced her hands to release her weapons.

Before Derik had a chance to follow through with a killing blow, the Trandoshan was upon him. As Derik had anticipated, the Jedi's proximity to his accomplice was enough to deter the shallow minded beast not to use the tremendous advantage his web caster provided. Instead, the huge reptilian reached to strike at Derik with a set of clawed hands, driven by muscles that the Jedi knew could tear him apart limb by limb if given the opportunity.

He never got the chance.

A quick leap, and Derik had planted his feet against Aurra's midsection, eliciting a pained grunt from her as he propelled himself towards the charging Trandoshan. Derik twirled in mid air, landing almost chest to chest with his much larger foe. A back handed strike caught the reptilian bounty hunter in the side of the head, and before he had a chance to realize his prey's proximity, Derik had plunged his fist between the fearsome jaws.

It was a gamble, but Derik knew that the thick hide of the Trandoshan would have been all but impenetrable without his lightsaber. Not so for the open mouth. The strike was hard and well aimed, and before his opponent had a chance to react, the young Jedi's shoulder was against his teeth, and his fist buried deep _within_ his throat.

Derik's heart was pounding like a hydrosledge. He had hoped to smash through the Trannie's neck with the blow, but he wasn't strong enough. Now he half expected to be missing an arm within a second.

He needn't have worried. The reptilian gagged, emitting a strangled roar of pain. Apparently unable to close his jaws with any real force, he struggled to pull away, and relieve the excruciating pressure within his chest. A smirk came over Derik's sweat drenched and bloodied face as the Trandoshan's knees began to buckle beneath him.

A blur to his right. Derik dove, pulling his arm free from the lizard's maw as he hit the deck. Aurra's furious blow struck the Trandoshan's chest, not enough to cause damage but certainly no help for her own fist. Derik almost wanted to laugh at her seething as she turned to attack again.

But there was no time for laughter, either. Derik was on the floor, and she was above him. _Not good._

It wasn't good at all. Blinding pain surged through his torso as Aurra landed a roundhouse kick to his ribs. Derik gasped, growling in pain as he rolled to evade another blow.

If that wasn't bad enough, he had scarcely pushed himself from the ground when he _felt_ – not heard – the blaster bolt scream past his shoulder. Searing heat coursed through his upper arm as he dove to the ground again to avoid the next shot. And another, and two more. Peripherally he realized Aurra had retrieved her pistols, and had him all but pinned down without cover or his lightsaber.

Aurra's voice was dripping with malice.

"Game over, _Jedi_."

* * *

><p>Rex hoped she knew what she was doing.<p>

He had spent pretty much the entire run trying to calculate what sort of odds they were up against. On the one hand, it seemed ludicrous to think a lone Jedi Padawan and a clone officer could succeed in taking down the former Jedi General Skywalker, a man who had singlehandedly defeated swarms of battle droids and sentient foes, had bested Assaj Ventress, even defeated Count Dooku himself.

And that wasn't even considering what supporting forces Skywalker might have at his disposal. _No way to know how many, could be an entire battalion or even more._

Of course, perhaps the Jedi here on Kessel would help offset that. General Kenobi could surely handle Skywalker single-handedly, though according to Ahsoka and Derik, he was most likely not a part of this group, despite the intel. And regardless, the Imperial forces would have to be aware of the Jedi's numbers already, and would likely have the troops needed to crush them. It could go either way.

Rex continued his analysis as he followed Ahsoka down a fork in the tunnel. There was another factor. Ahsoka was right, she knew her former Master well, and that included his strengths and weaknesses in combat.

And while he wasn't one to boast, Rex was not a normal clone officer. And he had a few ideas himself on how to counter some of Skywalker's tendencies. Working so closely with him meant Rex had learned more about the ex-Jedi than perhaps either man realized. With Ahsoka presumably engaging him in a lightsaber duel, Skywalker would easily become vulnerable to Rex's impeccable aim, and heavy armament.

_But that's the trouble,_ Rex thought, his boots pounding against the surface as he tried to keep pace with Ahsoka. _Its one thing to take him down in a fight. To neutralize and capture him, especially if there's supporting units, that's all but impossible for just the two of us._

And it would be just the two of them. Neither Derik nor Bane were responding to their repeated comm calls, and Rex feared their partners' experiences had not been much better than theirs. Well, he didn't exactly fear for the bounty hunter's wellbeing, but those things tended to run together in times like this.

Regardless, Rex would keep his word. He'd try to avoid landing a killing blow, if there was any other option. Victory was a long shot, anyway. But if it came down to choosing between Skywalker's life, and Ahsoka's, there was no question where Rex would be aiming his rifle.

_Only question is whether I'll last long enough for that to matter._

Another pained gasp from Ahsoka broke his musings. "What is it?" Rex demanded, checking their surroundings with his weapon leveled. They had arrived at a three-way juncture, the central tunnel continuing straight ahead, with a somewhat smaller passage on either side, both of them breaking of at a steep angle upwards.

Ahsoka held a hand over her forehead for a moment, her breathing heavy, before pointing a shaking hand towards the leftmost passage. "That… way," she ground out with a wavering pitch, before making to continue on their way.

"Wait," Rex protested, "What was it? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka tensed, then answered, her voice sounding somehow furious and heartbroken at the same time. "He's killing them."

Rex frowned. _What? Killing who?_ "

"He killed _all_ of them," she added, fists clenched, eyes shut in either concentration or pain, Rex wasn't sure with her eyes obscured by the night vision lenses.

Realization struck him like an armored fist. "The Jedi?" he asked, not needing or expecting an answer. Ahsoka's sorrow and indignation told him enough, and he would never question her innate Force senses. Rex's eyes widened at the staggering truth.

_He killed all of them._ As many as perhaps a dozen Jedi, many of them Masters, all at least Knights according the latest reports, were dead by Skywalker's hand. A veritable Jedi strike team had been already eliminated by him and whatever forces he had at his disposal.

All of Rex's careful analysis became meaningless in an instant. The potential advantages, tactical edges, none of it mattered. Defeating the former General with the help of a band of experienced Jedi was a tall order. Without them was a near impossibility.

To engage him and whatever force had destroyed these Jedi survivors wasn't even on the scale. It was a one-way mission if ever there was one.

Ahsoka was already running up the steep incline, and Rex followed without comment. He knew her well enough, she wouldn't back down now. There was no point arguing over it.

Once they were dead, it wouldn't matter anyway.

* * *

><p>Fear flashed over her, a natural response that no Jedi training could overcome. Britani felt her pulse race, her hands running slick with sweat as she considered her options.<p>

It seemed certain that the troopers ahead of her were a small squad, scouts likely, that had been combing the tunnels while the main force engaged the Jedi. Certainly they couldn't be as numerous as those pursing her from the chamber entrance.

Her lightsaber deactivated, trusting the Force to bolster her limbs and stealth to mask her moves, Britani broke into another desperate sprint towards the inbound Stormtroopers. She knew better than to think she'd pass by unnoticed. They knew she was there, and had already opened fire.

But her run, and their brisk charge, brought them to a rate of closure far greater than what the troopers could have anticipated. A few quick ducks and feints served to throw off their aim, and within seconds, Britani was upon them.

She could have easily dismembered the clones with a single slash. But the thought only brought more pain, remorse at being the cause of still more death after the needless slaughter she had just witnessed. So instead she tore past them, her tunic flapping against the armor of two of the men as she slipped between them, disappearing from their sight faster than she had entered it.

She continued to run, trying to put as much distance between herself and the Stormtroopers as possible. Her eyes squinted into the crushing darkness, her use of the Force the only reason she didn't merely run headlong into a tunnel wall. Jedi quickness, combined with her own light weight and minimal equipment, gave her a significant speed advantage over the armored and heavily armed Imperials.

So when she finally reached a large chamber, one of several junctures within the mining complex, she knew she should have at least several minutes before her pursuers arrived.

She wasn't sure if she should spend those minutes planning, fleeing, or weeping.

Britani knew better than to resent the passing of her fellow Jedi, to fume and rage because their time had come. Even Bultar, who she would miss terribly, had known that this was the end for her. It was a tragedy, but not for the Jedi's sake. It was a loss to the galaxy, to the peaceful citizens of the former Republic, that these noble defenders of law and order had been destroyed. For the Jedi, death was merely the next step, the threshold to a world where she willed herself to dwell even while contained within the crude matter of flesh and blood.

Britani could give a very detailed explanation why she did not mourn her fellow Jedi's fate. She could be just as eloquent in expounding her own acceptance of death. It all sounded quite good in theory.

But in reality, it was so much harder.

She couldn't help it. It was a delay that might cost her her life, but she couldn't stop herself. She leaned against the stone wall of the chamber, only halfheartedly listening for the sound of approaching troopers. Placing both arms against the wall, Britani leaned her head against them, and let her tears fall freely.

She wept for Bultar. She wept for her fallen friends and comrades. For Master Drake. For the younglings, for all the Jedi. She wept for the galaxy, for the darkness that had befallen all of them. She even shed tears for Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the Jedi's hope for the future, and who had become the veritable symbol of their destruction.

And Britani wept for herself. She didn't know what to think, now. Had she failed? Was it her lot to die in that chamber, to be sliced in two by Vader's blade, incinerated by blaster fire and trampled by Stormtroopers?

She couldn't believe it was. Surely it was no accident her contact had been late, delaying her arrival until moments after the battle was finished. It couldn't have been mere chance that she had been given coordinates for a rear entrance, rather than the central route that Vader and his minions had utilized. It wasn't happenstance that the drill room had caved in, leaving her no choice but to wander the tunnels in search of another entry.

But if not to die, why had she been brought here? She had followed the leading of the Force, and it had been clear then. What now? What was she to do now?

_Listen,_ she told herself, still breathing quickly from extertion. _Listen, don't manipulate. Still yourself in silence, and listen._ Leaning against the cavern wall, half expecting to catch a blaster bolt any moment now, Britani stilled herself as she had so many times before, listening inwardly.

The Force did not give out guidance easily, and a disquieted person would never hear the still, small voice over the clamoring of their own worries and fears. Britani had learned at an early age to appreciate the gentle impressions of direction and destiny, in part because her own ability to manipulate the Force was comparatively weak. She had learned not to take what she had for granted.

So she stood, still, quiet, letting her breathing slowly return to a normal rate. The worries over her own fate, her pain for lost friends, her longing for missed ones. It was all forgotten, even the potentially imminent threat of the Stormtroopers. _Breathe… listen…_

_Derik?_

She almost cried out as the familiar name seemed to force itself into her mind, an image of her fellow Padawan clear in her head. She saw him, looking like he did after a mission, drenched in perspiration and dust, tunic soiled but never disheveled, his black hair filthy but also in perfect place. She saw the rich, dark tone of his skin, the determination in his brown eyes.

_Derik._ Why was his name coming to her now? What about him? They had never cultivated a deep Force bond in their time together, and so it was to be expected that she couldn't sense him from so far away… unless…

_Derik._ With hitched breath, Britani stretched out, reaching for that mental image, trying to draw his attention. At first there was nothing, just images and feelings. Surely it was all in her own head. Or perhaps her aching heart.

_Derik._

Then, unbidden, came a clear and sudden response.

_Britani?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Cliffhanger, anyone?

In case it's unclear, the weapon Bossk is using against Derik is a 'Stun net'. It's what the Trandoshans used to capture Ahsoka in 'Padawan Lost'. I found describing it to be a bit of a challenge, but hopefully you can visualize it.

A couple people have asked how Britani knows Anakin = Vader. I have two answers. First, Britani has a bit of history with Anakin – not personally, but she's long respected and admired him as the 'Chosen One.' Second, the Jedi of the Kessel Conclave _do_ know Vader's identity, which is how they knew to trick Vader into thinking Obi-Wan was in their midst – Anakin would obviously stop at nothing to find his old Master.

Thanks so much to **naughty-girl44**, **laloga**, **DoubleEO**, **jedig1rl**, **Queen**, **Starcrier**, **Etain**-**Skirata**, **Slade1987**, **Sarge1995**, **pauliina**, **LongLiveTheClones**, **Jadedsnowtiger**, and **shadow**-**dog18**! I've been quite busy so I haven't had time to respond to you all, but I so appreciate every review and comment!

Please review!


	42. Variance

Chapter Forty One

_**Variance**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is a horrible way to go.<em>

As much as he hated to admit it, it appeared that Aurra Sing was right about one thing: this party was indeed over for Derik. Backed into a corner, without his lightsaber or even room to maneuver, and a professional killer cutting off his only means of escape. There weren't many loopholes in this scenario.

"I see you have some fight left in you, Jedi," Aurra taunted, still holding him at gunpoint. "You've been a very bad boy, you know. I think you need a little punishment, don't you?"

Derik scowled at the assassin, trying to catch his breath. Sweat was pouring down his face and stinging his eyes, and his limbs ached from the strain and the impacts of the fight. The Trandoshan was both clawing at his chest and choking, and even Sing appeared winded. At least he hadn't gone down easily.

Not that it provided much consolation. It seemed utterly _wrong_ that he had cheated death so narrowly, only to lose it now in a spat between a few bounty hunters. He hadn't even _done_ anything since his rescue! What about his duty, his submission to the will of the Force? What sort of destiny was this? Was this what Britani had in mind when she spoke of 'listening' and 'following'?

_Britani._ He hadn't gotten in contact with her, or even made any attempt to search for her whereabouts. His second chance, to fulfill his promise and his… other hopes, it had all been for nothing. Instead of dying in a freefall from Nar Shadda's Vertical City, he'd be shipped in bonds to the Emperor, interrogated and humiliated, and then disposed of like any other Jedi straggler. If Britani ever learned of his fate, it'd be through Imperial propaganda. He'd never hear her delicate voice or see her heart-stopping smile again. It was _over_.

Aurra didn't release her triumphant gaze as she snapped at her partner. "Quit crying like a hatchling and get over here! We need him good and stunned, I don't want no more surprises."

The Trandshan was still wheezing, emitting a bizarre croaking sound as he retrieved his stun net-caster, and began to bring it around towards Derik. Aurra held the Jedi at gunpoint, stamping her foot impatiently while waiting her partner's move. The foul personalities of these two villains certainly made Derik's opinion of his fate all the more bitter.

He felt moisture building in his eyes, which he told himself was only sweat, and tried to blink away. His legs were bent, his entire body tensed in expectation of the stunner's shock, his eyes never leaving the twin blaster barrels pointed at his head. But his mind wandered far, as he again faced down the promise of an untimely demise.

Oh he tried to focus inward, to set his mind at peace with his fate. It wasn't helping. He even tried to recall some word of encouragement from Master Mari, but all that came to him was the pain and regret of _losing_ her. All the good memories, the adventures and… misadventures, she called them, the cherished moments between them, all disappearing in a gutwrenching cloud of fire and sparks.

And lest he be in any danger of wandering from self-pity, his thoughts simply swung to the other woman in his life, his fellow Padawan, his partner on many a key mission, his only close friend besides his Master. Ever since he met her, when she'd arrived at the Temple, Britani had graced his dreams and aspirations for the future. And in the years that followed, his admiration for her only grew, despite the rarity of their encounters before the war. He remembered her gentle smile, her wise admonition, her quiet beauty that she seemed all but oblivious to.

Derik felt like he could see her right now in his mind's eye, smiling affectionately at him, her blonde hair framing a delicate face, with a single wisp fluttering over her forehead. Her green eyes seemed to reflect the color of his lightsaber as they met his own, and he thought he heard the lilt of her accented voice speaking his name.

_Derik?_

He started, gasping. That couldn't be just imagination, could it? It seemed too deep, as though the single word carried its own understanding, and harbored memories of and feelings for him, from…

_Britani?_

Aurra took a menacing step forward, snarling something at him. But he didn't hear, all his mental energies pouring into what had been a mere fantasy a few moments ago. Was that… could it possibly be..?

Again the voice came, this time containing an undercurrent of shock, and a thrill that matched his own.

_Derik!_

* * *

><p>Britani shook herself, panting not from exhaustion, but surprise and amazement. It was him, it was completely him. Derik had not only responded, he was not far, he couldn't be, they had never been able to communicate through the Force even that clearly, unless within a few klicks from each other at the most.<p>

But she couldn't afford to stand here and enjoy this new revelation. Not if she wanted to survive.

And Britani wanted very much to survive.

_This must be why I'm here,_ she whispered inwardly, as she began scanning the cavern. _It's the only rational reason. I know it must mean something more than our our reuniting, but this has to be of the Force._

And she wasn't intending to interfere with the will of the Force by dying. Certainly not for mere dilly dallying.

Steadying herself, Britani began circling the chamber, running her bare hands against the cold stone. She couldn't risk striking a light now, but when she first arrived she had noted many of these tunnels were broken by fissures that seemed to lead into natural tunnels or cave systems. It seemed to be her best chance at survival, to avoid the established passages and find her way through some unexplored path.

Finally her fingers found a hollow, and, after another moment of blind fumbling, the narrow channel she was seeking. A quick brush confirmed her hopes; the passage was simply too narrow for an armored Stormtrooper to penetrate. To say Britani's own build was slight would be a dramatic understatement – before the war, at the age of sixteen, she had been able to encircle her waist with her fingers – but for once it seemed her frail figure would stand her in good stead.

The sound of approaching footsteps began echoing through the surrounding tunnels. She had to go, and _now_.

Sucking in her breath, she ducked into the crevice, shifting and jimmying between slabs of stone. The space was narrower than she had anticipated, and movement was difficult. After a moment of struggling, Britani began to fear she had wedged herself so tightly she would suffocate before working her way through the mouth of the passage. Or, perhaps worse, be gunned down while imprisoned by her own escape route.

Her fears came perilously close to reality, as the echoes gave way to the relentless pounding of Stormtrooper boots, announcing the soldiers' entry into the chamber. Britani froze for a moment, unsure whether to risk discovery by movement or by remaining still.

_I'd rather die moving,_ she decided after a moment listening to the increasingly loud thuds of the troopers as they began to circle the cavern. It sounded like a single squad, though there were likely more men not far.

Moving slowly and deliberately, she forced her way deeper within the tight passage, hoping that it would soon widen at least a little, as she went deeper into its depths. Her breaths were constricted, and she felt herself becoming dangerously lightheaded.

It was with unmeasurable relief that she finally stumbled into a small alcove or pocket; she didn't really know or care which, only that the oppressive weight on her chest lifted and her lungs swelled gratefully.

It was hardly a chamber, not even enough room to stand fully upright, and less than meter in width. The air was stagnant and no doubt heavily contaminated with mineral residues and damp, but it was infinitely preferable to the crushing vacuum she had endured a moment ago. Britani leaned against the naturally hewn stone, cushioning her head against her hands while her lungs worked feverishly to resupply her dizzy head.

But she couldn't stay here, and enjoy the luxury of unhindered breathing. The cave walls would inhibit the use of lifeform scanners, but not entirely, and even if the Stormtroopers couldn't follow her, a well placed grenade could easily turn this little haven into a coffin. _Being buried alive is rather low on my list of preferred demises._

Stealing one more greedy lungful of air, she bolted for the opposite end of the small chamber, moving quickly to keep her feet from slipping into the bottom of the ever narrowing fissure. Her hands groped blindly for a hold, as well as to guide her steps as she felt out the passage ahead.

But her thoughts inevitably returned again to her not-too-distant friend. Why was Derik here? Had he too responded to Master Potkin's call? _It certainly would have appealed to his spirit._ Was he compelled by the Force, as well? Had he encountered Vader?

She began to move down the length of the crevice, her slender fingers gripping tightly to any irregularity or crack that would admit them. Her mind must be in the here and now, she knew it. She couldn't afford to be caught up in futile worrying and questions she could not answer. All would be revealed in time, surely.

Right now she needed to make sure she was still around when the answers came.

* * *

><p>Derik had experienced a few emotional highs in his time. In a way, every battle had its share of them, when plans changed and ambushes were sprung and a rare moment of R and R became a desperate fight for survival.<p>

Nothing that could compare to the surge of urgency and near passion that took him over, now.

Britani was here. And nearby. She knew he was here, as well. Weeks of completely uncoordinated travel across a war-worn galaxy had brought them to the same system, the same world, the same mines.

They were still much too far apart in Derik's view. But that was about to change.

Aurra was still snapping at him, and expressing frustration at her Trandoshan accomplice. "Don't even _think_ about it, Jedi scum! If you _dare_ play another trick with me I'll personally take off every one of your appendages with your own lights-"

That was as far as she got before Derik struck. Moving with blinding speed, he charged the assassin, ducking as the bolts flew before ramming into her with every bit of force he could muster.

It wasn't enough. He was too exhausted, and Aurra was all too ready for his attack. Despite delivering a few telling blows, Derik found himself forced back, collapsing when Sing kneed him in the stomach.

The assassin was on him in an instant, pinning him down with her knees while grabbing for his wrists. Blood was dripping from her mouth, courtesy of his accurately placed fist. Then he felt a void, an emptiness in the Force as she continued to grapple with him. Out of the corner of his eye Detik realized she was carrying a pair of what must have been Force-suppressing binders.

She was going to take his power from him. She was stealing his life and liberty. She was going to take _Britani_ from him.

"_No!_"

With a roar of rage, pain still spiking through his ribs, Derik catapulted from the ground, sending Aurra sprawling. The assassin fired almost blindly at him as she tried to regain her footing, stumbling backwards in an attempt to put distance between herself and the _very_ unhappy Jedi. Her sickly pale eyes met his for an instant, and Derik didn't miss the _fear_ within them.

_I'll give her something to_ fear.

Driven by pain and fury and an unstoppable determination, Deriku lunged for Aurra one more time. A Force shove disarmed her, and then fists and boots flew in a mad round of hand to hand combat. But the assassin was exhausted, spent, while Derik felt he had been invigorated with a strange energy. His blows were accurate and telling, and Aurra's screams of indignation gave way to groans and gasps of pain as he let into her scrawny frame.

A throaty roar alerted Derik that the Trandoshan was not out of the fight yet. He stepped back from Sing, turning to keep both of his foes in his line of vision. The reptilian was staggering towards him, letting out some beastly exclamation of fury as he swung his deadly claws towards Derik.

They never got there. In an instant, the Trandoshan was halted in his step, gagging, and his claws grappled at his own scaly throat.

Derik stood between the two bounty hunter's, his left hand reaching towards the Trandoshan, holding him captive, the other stretched towards Aurra, whose hands were clenched around her own wiry neck as she struggled to counteract Derik's irresistible force.

A murderous smirk came over Derik's face, which by now was stained with dirt, Trandoshan filth and dried blood. His body still burned with pain, his heart still cried out in betrayal, longing and desperation. _Anger._ He brought his fingers a hair's width closer together, drawing the invisible bonds even tighter around his victims' throats, causing them both to struggle and fight just to allow a bit of air through to their exhausted bodies.

"Now you know what it's like to _suffer_," he hissed, directing his words primarily at the assassin to his right. "Now you can feel what it's like to have your life and freedom _stolen_ from you!"

Neither criminal could answer, of course, both reduced to hoarse, strangled gasps as they began to succumb to suffocation. Derik decided it was time end this. Time to send these villains to whatever fate awaited them in the next life. _And I hope it's hellish._

His fingers curled inward.

* * *

><p>The crevice was certainly not becoming any more accommodating, as Britani squeezed herself ever deeper into the rock. She wasn't quite sure what her plan would be for her ultimate escape, just yet; perhaps she could wedge herself deep enough to escape detection, and wait out the Stormtroopers. Conversely, perhaps this natural tunnel would again open into one of the established mining passages, hopefully far away from the pursuing clones.<p>

Either way, there was only one direction to go.

The fact that she had so far evaded her foes hadn't allowed her pulse to revert to a normal rate, and Britani had to force herself to breath deeply, to relax. She needed her wits about her, after all. It certainly didn't help that, despite her best efforts at control, her thoughts invariably returned to the one person in the galaxy that did nothing to still her throbbing heart.

She almost wanted to laugh at herself, if only circumstances weren't so deadly serious. _Some Jedi Knight I would have made. He's not even here and I'm reduced to a starry eyed romantic just by thinking of him._

Her hands and feet slipped into a tentative routine of fumbling, feeling, and advancing, following the natural ledges that lined the sides of the crevice. The repetitive nature did not help to occupy her mind, of course, and she did wonder exactly how Derik was faring, and why he was here. She wouldn't be able to converse with him, but perhaps she could discern something more.

It didn't take much effort to focus on someone who occupied her thoughts so often. In fact it took no real effort at all, as her awareness all too easily turned towards her fellow Padawan and survivor. She didn't need to visualize him, knowing he was in the vicinity was enough. She stretched out, feeling for his familiar presence.

She nearly cried out in _horror_ at what she found.

Derik Sunsetter had always been prone to allowing passion to run high. It was the way of his people – despite being born and raised far away from his Korunnai roots, there was a spark of that fiery spirit within Derik, though he was humble enough to acknowledge his tendencies and accept a gentle rebuke from his Master, or even Britani herself.

Had she been able, Britani would have liked to deliver a much stiffer reproval right now. Raw, utter rage was emanating from Derik's presence, driven by his admirable determination, but also fear, pain, and something akin to hatred channeled towards whatever foe he was facing. He was caught in the heat of battle, and was unleashing the full force of his anger, as though oblivious to the dark, corrosive ripples he was creating, that caused his best friend to cringe in disgust.

_Derik,_ she begged inwardly, hoping beyond hope that he was even conscious of her presence now, _Control yourself! Don't do this!_

He seemed unaware, which she could have expected, but it made it no less painful. She knew all too well that it was more than a mere battle he was engaged in. Derik was a wounded young man, torn from those he loved, from those he called friends. His aspirations, for himself and for others, had been crushed beyond hope of recovery.

The injustice was crippling, even Britani couldn't help but be affected by it. Her own Master had suffered the same fate as Master Mari. She too had lost dear friends; and she had yet to even fully come to grips with Bultar's demise.

But this was Derik's battle. Only he could choose for himself whether to side with the darkness, or not. Britani could only watch, and plead.

_Don't do this, Derik,_ she attempted again to communicate to her angry and bereaved friend. Her hands clung to the rock wall, her eyes lidded in sadness and concentration.

_Don't let it destroy you too._

* * *

><p>His fingers were taught with ethereal tension, straining against nothingness as Derik asserted his power over his two foes. Arms spread wide, eyes blazing as he scowled into the wide ones of the pale faced assassin. The Trandoshan was hired meat, muscle for rent and Derik cared little for him. But Aurra Sing had killed <em>Jedi<em>. She was in service to the _Empire._ She did the bidding of the _Sith_, and she would suffer for all of it.

The choking woman certainly did little to elicit sympathy, seething and wordlessly cursing her Jedi captive turned captor. But her strength was failing, her body was growing limp. It seemed impossible for her face to grow any more pale than it was, and yet it was obvious Sing was losing consciousness.

Derik's eyes narrowed, his vision almost blurred through the dust and haze of the battle. The intensity of his livid gaze tore through the shallow bitterness of the assassin. He wanted to crush her on the spot, and he wanted to drag out her end, to make her _suffer._ Vader and Sidious were beyond his reach, but this witch was not. Aurra had sided with the destroyers of the Jedi and the Repulic. Derik would _destroy_ her.

_Don't do this, Derik!_

He started, and nearly lost his concentration. Carefully he opened himself a little, trying to catch the foreign presence again. The words were not audible, nor were they distinct. Just subtle impressions, echoes, the thoughts of another, and this time they were not completely welcome within his mind.

_Don't let it destroy you, too!_

He had heard those words before. He knew who had said them, but they sounded alien and distant, like from a previous life altogether. He recognized their source, and yet there was no familiarity.

The presence became almost desperate, urgent. _Derik! What are you becoming? What have you done?_

Derik's fingers were motionless, keeping the bounty hunters in a stranglehold. His eyes were still locked with those of Aurra Sing, as she hung from her own limbs, supported by nothing more than his will and his rage. She sagged, her eyes becoming unfocused, staring emptily at him.

At that moment, Derik realized those weren't Aurra Sing's eyes at all.

Instead of the pale skull of a hated assassin, it was the flawless face he knew so well that hung from his ethereal grasp. The eyes that stared unblinkingly at him were a crystalline _green_, the hair was golden and light. Her fading Force signature rang with that same paradoxical combination of recognition and unfamiliarity, like she was someone he should have known, but no longer did.

And suddenly, he knew why.

_Britani_ was suffering under his hand.

Realization came crashing down over Derik. He was becoming the very antithesis of the man he wanted to be. He was becoming the monster he so wanted to destroy. He was laying waste his own future. He was becoming the polar opposite of his own aspirations. In his zeal to destroy his enemies, he was destroying himself.

And he was destroying his bond with the one person he valued more than life itself.

_Never._

In an instant, he felt his rage dissipate. His hands opened wide, and he staggered, as though his strength had been reduced to almost nothing. His breaths were heavy and fast, and his muscles ached with exertion. It took incredible effort to remain upright at all.

The limp forms of his two captives slumped to the ground, and Derik found himself staring at them as he tried to catch his breath. They were no less vile than they were a few moments ago, and he thought nothing better of them.

And yet, Derik felt regret, even guilt, not for them, but for himself. A wave of sorrow swept over him, and he dropped a knee, burying his face in his hands. _I didn't even recognize her! How could I have been so blind?_

His Master's motto came to mind, and though he felt all the more guilty at the thought of Master Dani Mari, her words were always timely.

_Regret never changed a thing, Derik. The here and now is waiting._

He stood, approaching the Trandoshan first, then Aurra. Both were alive, he could feel that even before he knelt to check each one's pulse. They lay still and unconscious, and Derik grimaced as he felt Sing's wrist for a pulse. He had been wrong to lose control, yes, but he wasn't going to play doctor for these two mercenaries. _They're tough. Besides, I can't in good faith 'help' them, when they're just as likely to be back to even the score anyway. Nothing to do here._

He stood, still unsettled and exhausted, but more determined than ever. A quick glance about the room located his lightsaber, and he drew it to his hand. He cast a glance between his weapon, and the fallen assassin at his feet, then clipped the lightsaber to his belt.

Stepping outside the chamber, he peered up and down the tunnel, before closing his eyes. It was with a tentative, almost shamed bearing that he reached for the person he had so grieved a moment ago. _Britani, I'm sorry._

It wasn't enough, and Derik knew full well he was in for it if and when he located her. But he tried, a hint of desperation in his effort. If Britani withdrew, refused to associate herself with the darkness he had succumbed to… chills went through his heart at the thought. _Please, Brit. Don't abandon me now._

The he felt her presence surging in response to his, though no distinct thoughts were discernible. There was sorrow, even displeasure in that answer, but also acceptance, joy. The signature dissipated for a minute, only to return with an even greater depth of affection. It was all that Derik could hope for, and it should have been enough to thrill his being.

Instead, Derik realized that, despite her noble effort to respond positively to him, something was _very_ wrong with Britani.

His weariness vanished again, out of urgency, determination and a final adrenaline burst. His lightsaber flew to his hand, his thumb against the trigger. _She's not far, I can tell that much._ Focusing his on the direction of Britani's presence, he found a heading, and broke into a blistering run up the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Though it pained her, Britani knew she could do no more. She had pleaded with him, begged Derik to realize what he was doing to himself, and what he was becoming. It seemed futile, but she tried.<p>

Now, she had to move. It was clear the Stormtroopers were circling the chamber she had fled, and almost certainly scanning these very fissures for signs of her. The Imperials were all too experienced in flushing out Jedi, stripping starships down to bulkheads and bolts in order to root out a fugitive. She couldn't stay here.

Again, she pushed on, every second seeming like an hour as she struggled to force herself into an ever tighter and smaller void. It had reached a point were she no longer could even feel her way ahead, and pushed on blindly, hoping that the tunnel would widen at some point, not too far along.

Finally, it did.

More so than she expected. One moment she was wedged in a cleft of rock so narrow she was no longer able to breath normally, groaning against the unforgiving stone pressing into her body. The next, she had stumbled into empty space, landing prostrate on a hewn tunnel floor. Her vision was unfocused for a moment, yet somehow Britani knew that she wasn't alone. She gasped for air as her eyes took in an oddly familiar passageway, illuminated by spotlights from somewhere before her.

Understanding came none too soon, as blue streaks of light began to add their deadly swash of color to the scene.

Britani sprang to her feet, seizing her lightsaber and igniting it to catch the first barrage of blaster fire. She backed towards the natural fissure she had unwittingly exited, but there was no way to reenter that passage. Not with enemy troopers at her back.

Forcing her fear down, she focused on the Stormtrooper squad that had engaged her. At least a half dozen men, perhaps a few more, were advancing steadily up the tunnel towards her position. They walked shoulder to shoulder, providing a through firing arc that made a sudden charge, like she had made previously, impossible.

She fell back, staying close to the tunnel wall. The fire wasn't particularly intense, but it was thorough, the bolts crisscrossing the entire width of the tunnel and preventing her from maneuvering freely. Her indigo lightsaber moved with a vibrant hum as she covered her slow retreat.

One last time, she tried to reach for Derik, fully aware that dividing her energies could prove fatal. She tried to compartmentalize her focus, trusting reflex and habit to hold back the fire while inwardly concentrating on her wounded friend. Her thoughts were too disturbed to form coherent words; she could only listen and feel.

And how she _felt_ him. Like chrono-work, Derik was reaching for her almost simultaneously with her own efforts. Britani thought her heart would burst at the penitence of his thoughts, like a youngling asking forgiveness of a displeased minder. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, to tell him she held nothing against him, even if she feared that his propensity towards darker feelings would not bode well for him.

But she could not. Another bolt screamed past her head, showering her with scorched dust and smoke, bringing her forcibly back into the lethal here and now. Britani ducked, feigning a charge before leaping backwards to throw off another blast. The bluish purple of her blade, combined with the azure fire that was being rained upon her, gave the scene an eery coolness as she struggled to stay clear of the bolts.

Still, she tried to reach him, tried to reassure him. She dropped every mental barrier she knew, revealing her most secret thoughts regarding her fellow Padawan, trusting he'd realize both the understanding and the affection she harbored there. It was the best she could do.

She thought she felt warm glow from Derik in response, but it could very well have been the blaster bolt that grazed her upper arm. The shot turned the sleeve of her tunic to ash, and though the burn was superficial it was enough to cause her to gasp in pain. The troopers were becoming more aggressive, likely emboldened by the comparatively weak defense their victim was projecting. Not a single Stormtrooper had fallen yet.

_I can't afford this. I can't hold out much longer._ Britani knew she needed to end this now. Flight was the only plausible option, but the Stormtroopers ahead of her were concentrated and ready, keeping up a uniform screen of fire to ensure she wasn't going that way.

And she wasn't really surprised when she sensed them coming from the other direction, as well.

For the second time within an hour, she was surrounded on all sides by heavily armed troopers. Only this time, there was no where to run. This time, there was no escape.

As one, the two squads of Stormtroopers brought their fire to bear on her, angling their shots so as not to endanger their comrades on the opposite side. Britani dodged what she could, deflected those bolts that came too close, but it was a losing battle, and she knew it.

Not that she had given up. Her body twisted and writhed, her blade dancing a precise and intricate pattern of _Soresu_, while her footwork resembled that of _Makashi_, darting from side to side as though independent of her weapon's movements. Years of strenuous training and practice under Master Drake's exacting eye had left their mark on her technique.

But no amount of finesse could last against the odds she faced now.

_This is it,_ she realized with a mixture of remorse and resignation. _I won't be leaving these mines after all._ Perhaps she had done her part. Maybe her destiny was to be a navpoint along the path of her friend, to provide Derik a final message of encouragement before she too joined their Masters, Bultar and countless fallen Jedi in death.

She tried to accept it, to submit to what must be the will of the Force. But she couldn't bring herself to give up, even as she felt her strength wane and her bladework grow sloppy. She tried to calm herself, even motioned to lower her weapon, but it was too painful. She didn't fear death. But her heart ached at the thought of separation, and the pain and agony her demise would inflict on her best friend.

Paralyzing pain suddenly arched up her leg as a streak of blue fire tore into her right ankle. A cry escaped her lips as she collapsed to her left knee, her entire right limb rendered useless. Desperate, she fought back the pain, and tried to hold up her defenses. But it was futile, the pain too great to retain her concentration. Her lightsaber slipped from her grasp, rolling towards the center of the passage.

The troopers recognized her plight, lowering their weapons and advancing quickly to encircle her. One man stooped to retrieve her lightsaber. The din of the battle had given way to a deathly calm, the only sounds being the thud of boots and her own sporadic breathing.

The troopers were silent outwardly, their speech apparently remaining within their helmet comms. But the utter silence made them only more terrifying, and dread welled within Britani as she watched these wordless killers discuss her own fate. Imperial policy was to kill Jedi on sight; capture was almost unheard of. _Why are they hesitating?_

It seemed an eternity that she sat there, staring up at the blank visors of her executioners. One man raised his weapon as though to fire, only to be roughly shoved back by another. Two troopers stepped forward, looking as though they intended to pick her up. Britani shrank back, trying to summon her strength to resist, but the throbbing in her leg defied all efforts to concentrate. The remaining men held her at gunpoint as white, armored fingers reached for her.

Suddenly she was inundated with a brilliant and familiar presence. Britani turned her head, trying to spot the source of the surge. The troopers noticed as well, each man snapping to attention and training their weapons on some unseen figure up the tunnel.

No sooner had the first man opened fire that the Stormtroopers were swept off their feet, filling the tunnels with the thuds of duraplast striking pavement, and the abrasive scrapping of that same plastoid against the roughned surface. It was almost comical, as the bewildered soldiers struggled and stumbled like infants just learning to walk.

But Britani was rather taken with the person bursting through the shadows, his form illuminated by the cool green of his lightsaber as he charged onto the scene.

"Derik!"

_You look awful,_ was actually the first thought to cross her mind, but it was entirely inappropriate for the moment. Derik in fact bore an uncanny resemblance to how she had visualized him earlier, though her brow knit in concern at the blood that streaked his forehead. Sweat and dirt stained his face and clothes, though his shoulder-length black hair was duly arranged as always.

Derik spotted her instantly, though he kept his attention on the troopers. One hand held his lightsaber, while the other was outstretched towards the fallen Stormtroopers. Britani watched with mounting dismay as Derik continued advancing on the men. _Not this again._

But rather than slaughtering them, Derik seemed intent on getting up close to them, suddenly seizing one trooper and grappling with him for a moment. The fight lasted only seconds, before Derik turned on his heels, leaving the Stormtrooper shaken but very much alive as the Jedi made his escape.

"Britani!" Derik cried, relief and alarm battling for control of his face.

"Derik!" she responded with matching eagerness, reaching one arm towards him as he approached at a full run. She felt not a little sheepish at her disability, being unable to walk without assistance, but somehow she didn't think Derik would mind.

And she was right, of course. He didn't even stop running, dropping one arm to slide under her knees, his other supporting her back as he quite literally swept her off her feet. Britani gritted her teeth to hold back an undignified yelp, though Derik was really quite gentle, all things considered. _I could swear he practiced that._

The flash of joy and giddiness and a bit of mischief only lasted a second, however, as the Stormtroopers – now released from Derik's Force push – began to pursue. Britani flinched as the blue streaks began to light up the tunnel walls. Without his lightsaber, and his arms fully occupied holding her, Derik could only duck and dodge, trying to evade the fire.

Even with the additional weight – and Britani knew she didn't actually add much – Derik quickly put a significant distance between them and the troopers. But they weren't even out of firing range when Derik abruptly stopped, dropping a knee as though to set her down.

"Derik!" she protested, glancing behind them towards the troopers, "why are you-"

He cut her off with a wave of a hand. Setting her down – Britani grimaced a little at having to be transported this way – he ran back towards their pursuers, not bothering to ignite his lightsaber. She squinted into the darkness, trying to make out his form between the flashes of blaster fire.

Then, a blinding flash of orange cut off the entire width of the tunnel. A sharp crack, followed by a roar of collapsing stone and rubble sent tremors through the walls and surface. The shockwave caused Britani to flinch, even as her anxious eyes searched for Derik. _Force, please, let him be alright._

The orange fireball faded quickly into black, the roar of falling stone settled into a low rumble, and Britani felt her heart was pounding louder than it all as she waited.

Suddenly a light appeared, as Derik approached her again, almost at a run. The lamp over his wrist framed his figure in a white glow, a cloud of dust casting a surreal haze around him. Behind him and the billowing dust, a wall of crushed stone and slabs of ceiling structure sealed off the passage. It seemed, for now, they were actually safe.

Relief had only just begun to register when she was again swept into his arms.

* * *

><p>Derik was beside himself, to be perfectly honest.<p>

It seemed that everything had gone right, for once. The troopers were caught of guard, the soldier he had tackled happened to have a supply of thermal dets, not to mention Britani's lightsaber, and the hastily charged blast had succeeded in caving in a substantial length of the tunnel.

And now he was standing with Britani in his arms, alive and smiling at him, with no pursuers, no dubious comrades, none of that. Just the two of them.

It was still with that exhilarating rush in his veins that he lifted her up, spinning around once in sheer joy, before bringing his mouth to hers in a urgent, almost desperate kiss. Britani returned the gesture, throwing her arms over his shoulder for support, her smooth cheeks a refreshing cool against his own dirt stained skin. It seemed for a split second, all was right in the galaxy again.

Britani pulled away, a breathtaking sparkle in her eyes, before her brows arched in a wry look.

"I wasn't aware we had gotten that far."

Derik blinked, feeling like he'd received another punch to the gut. _Way to kill the moment._

"Uh," he managed, "absence makes the heart grow fonder?" _Lame, Derik._

Her brow arched, her eyes sparkling more than ever in the light of his lamp. "Does it?" Then, with a speed that belied her suspicious manner, she pulled him into another, more demanding kiss.

"Perhaps you're right," she added, when they parted again, flashing him another smile.

Derik thought he could cry with relief, but he forced himself to stay cool, or as close to it as possible. He felt like he was trapped in a wonderful dream, and yet, seeing Britani also brought back memories that he had managed to suppress ever since the night that had destroyed their world. She was here, but Master Mari was not. Master Drake was gone, Dama Montalvo was gone, their way of life was no more. In a way, Britani's welcome presence was a reminder of how much they had lost, and of how dark their galaxy had become.

"I… I'm…" he struggled, trying to come up with words to express his emotion.

Britani wrapped he arms around him again, pulling herself against his chest in a warm embrace. "I know," she whispered, "It's still hard."

Derik blinked back the wetness on his eyes, before prompting, "How did you get here? We had intel that Bultar Swan was-"

"She's gone," Britani interrupted, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she leaned back, "I came to join the conclave, but I was late. Vader…" she trailed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Brit…" Derik almost groaned, wishing there was something he could say to ease her pain, yet knowing it was no use.

"It was her time," Britani stated, simply. "And it was not mine, and for that," she gave him a sad smile, and reached up to touch his dirt stained cheek, "I am grateful."

"Me too," Derik added a bit too eagerly, shivering at her gentle touch, though he quickly decided it was time to look at more practical concerns. "You're injured," he stated, worry clouding his face as he glanced at her scorched ankle. "Can you walk?"

Britani made a face at that question. "Why, yes, I can hop on one foot if that's what you mean."

"Well, I just thought, if you didn't want me to carry you-"

"Oh, don't start complaining now, silly. You've always wanted to play the hero, now I get to be your damsel in distress." Britani's smile was playful, her speech refined as always, a stark contrast to their mutual bedraggled state.

Derik grimaced again, then shifted his arms to better support her, and began to make his way back up the tunnel again. He intended to continue conversing while he walked, but he found that his own exhaustion was becoming a factor. It was taking a lot more effort than it should just to keep a steady foot-

"_Whoa_!"

A lightning fast drop of the knee kept Britani from hitting the ground, but the impact was still a bit more than he was expecting as Derik's boot caught a uplifted slab of pavement, and his already shaky legs gave out in a moment of weakness.

"On second thought," Britani remarked, her tone nonchalant even though a tightening of her face gave away the discomfort in her leg, "Perhaps I'll take my chances hopping."

An embarrassed frown from Derik earned him a silvery laugh. The young Jedi rose to his feet, and, with a bit more care, and another shared smile with the young woman in his arms, continued up the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aw…

You guys think there's any chemistry between those two? This is the first time I've worked with a deep relationship/interaction between OCs, so this is all new territory for me. Hopefully I managed to pull it off.

Ahsoka and Rex (and Bane) are still around, however! We'll see what they're up to next. ;)

I updated the summary to this story – I'm curious as to what you folks think. Does it work? I thought the old one was getting… well, old, but also out of date – Derik and Brit have become rather near and dear to me, so I didn't like leaving them completely out of the summary.

Thanks so much to _all_ who reviewed the previous chapter; **Sarge1995**, **rexter-fangirl**, **naughty-girl44**, **Etain Skirata**, **laloga**, **Queen**, **Redone**, **jadedsnowtiger**, **jedig1rl**, **Admiral Daala**, **InkStarsAndSteelSkies**, **Randompie**, **TheLightIsMine**, **DoubleEO**, **Hoenn Master**, **shadow-dog18**, **captainrexbest35**, **Starcrier** and **LongLiveTheClones**. Wow (and I didn't copy & paste a single name, by the way :P). It really means a lot to know you're reading and enjoying this tale. I can't thank you enough, but I won't stop trying!

Please review!


	43. Corrosion

Chapter Forty Two

_**Corrosion**_

* * *

><p><em>Subsurface, Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>If there was a pain worse than feeling utterly compelled to do two opposite things, Ahsoka didn't want to know about it.<p>

Every step she took as she ran up the tunnel was excruciating, bringing her ever closer to the one person she wanted nothing to do with, and whom she so desperately wanted back. _Her_ Master, _her_ friend and mentor. And yet, he was her mortal enemy, and the murderer of all she once held dear.

It was so hard to think about, that she tried her best not to. Right now, she just had to get there. Ahsoka really didn't know what she would find, and half of her didn't even want to. She couldn't even bring herself to strategize her moves, or coordinate an attack plan with Rex. To him, or any other outsider, it may well have seemed she had a death wish.

Ahsoka almost wondered that, too.

She reached another juncture, Rex not too far behind. As a matter of course she figured he'd probably stay back at first, and give them at least a small element of surprise. That was about the extent of her scheming. She just had to get to Master.

She reached out, keeping her probing shallow. It was all that was necessary. Aside from the sheer magnitude of her former Master's signature, there was no mistaking the echoes of death and chaos that he left in his wake. She didn't know any of these Jedi, so it wasn't clear to her exactly how they met their end, but it was obvious that a complete _massacre_ had been committed, and was maybe still ongoing.

It certainly made tracking him down easier. All she had to do was head towards the most repulsive, evil disturbance she could find. The man she once called Master was sure to be there.

_Left. Definitely left._ She cast a quick glance at Rex as he reached her side. She hadn't really spoken to him much at all over the past several minutes, but she was very much aware of his solid, faithful presence. Even now, without a word passing between them, she found herself leaning on him… inwardly, in a way she never really had with anyone else. Sometimes she wondered if Rex even knew how much he was helping her, without doing anything at all.

And desperately needed that help, right now. Ahsoka was fiercely independant, and had always been so, unlike most of her people. But she wasn't conceited. What she was facing now was the most horrific reality she could possibly imagine. And it was so intimately connected to _her_, that she _couldn't_ be cleanly independant of it.

But Rex was… connected with her, too, now. There was a bond forming between them that was on another plane altogether, from what she had with Master Skywalker. Rex's presence gave her strength, and clarity. And right now, Ahsoka needed that. _A lot_.

She just hoped that he wouldn't end up paying for his loyalty with his life.

* * *

><p>Rex wasn't one to get impatient, but he was starting to wonder whether Ahsoka had a different definition of 'not too far' than he did. Without checking their location or marking any waypoints, and given the dilapidated monotony of these mining tunnels, he had long lost track of how far they had gone, or what route they had taken. It was not a little unsettling.<p>

Of course, it also seemed a bit frivolous to be concerned with travel logistics, when they were running headlong into a deathtrap, in all likelihood.

Rex clenched his fists in time with his pace, expelling his frustration into the battered pavement beneath his feet. It was cruelly ironic that after taking the heat for pulling Ahsoka away from the bounty hunter, they would both be thrown into a lethal mismatch against a far more deadly foe. _So much for keeping her safe, I guess._

Inwardly, he knew that part of the reason was that he was there, with Ahsoka, facing this new threat. It was easier to accept, than when she ran off alone.

But there was something bigger here, as well. Something that was simply beyond his ability to understand, but that Ahsoka, and Skywalker, no doubt knew all too well. Rex had never gotten his head around the mystical elements of the Jedi, and their dark counterparts. But something told him that he couldn't interfere, this time. He'd be there, and he'd fight as long as he had breath to protect her. But this was her moment, her… destiny, it seemed.

Try as he might, Rex couldn't shake the morbid note that that term seemed to carry.

But he knew regardless, he'd stick by her side till the bitter end.

Ahsoka stopped at another fork, and Rex caught up to her quickly. Her eyes were lidded, and he knew she was trying to sense her old Master. Rex's brows knit as he watched, still little wary that she might again get sucked into that strange, trance-like state from before. He'd seen enough strange things that nothing should surprise him anymore, but Rex had never seen anything like what Ahsoka apparently went through, when Skywalker made his arrival. _Then again, those two were about as well connected as anybody could get, short of outright thought communication._

She stood still for a moment, before the concentrated frown gave way to a look of apprehension and even a little fear. She turned to face him, almost as if she wanted reassurance of something, though Rex had no clue exactly what. _It's not like I could tell her if she's going the right direction or anything. And she's facing the possibility of a death match against someone she used to adore more than anyone else._

On impulse, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. No words came, because he didn't have any to give, but he hoped she'd take what comfort she could from it. All in all, it was a fairly innocuous gesture, after some of the other… well, gestures they'd experienced recently.

_No you don't, Rex. Don't even think about it._

Ahsoka didn't smile, but something about her frown lifted, and she breathed a small sigh, before all but lunging towards the Northern fork, her speed an odd juxtaposition against her saddened, nervous demeanor a moment ago.

Rex tried to see that as a good sign, but he couldn't help but wonder if it really mattered. He broke into a run, just keeping up with her as she sped ahead.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's heart was hammering against her chest, both from fear and extraordinary exertion. Her boots kicked up clouds of dust behind her, and more than once she nearly tripped over a crack or fissure in the pavement. It wasn't a surprise; she hadn't had more than a few moments of rest since escaping the spider, and she knew she couldn't go on that much longer.<p>

Her shoulder still felt… tingly, almost, where Rex had placed his hand over her. It was an unnerving sensation, but it was also calming, in a way. Just a gentle reminder that yes, he was there, and he was sticking with her. And Ahsoka was grateful for it.

Because she had the distinct feeling that she was really going to need it. And very soon.

The tunnel took a sharp bend to the right, and Ahsoka immediately guessed that the passage was circling a large chamber. Her spatial senses confirmed that suspicion, and her pace increased even as her dread mounted. She could sense him, she knew she could, but something wasn't right. Her Master didn't seem to be in one place, and she began to wonder how accurate her cautious probing had actually been.

Pushing the questions aside, she tried to run even faster, urgency beginning to take over as though some outside force wanted her there. Her legs seemed to move in their own somewhat-consistent routine, almost like she was running on servos. Breaths came hard and fast, and her eyes squinted reflexively against the dusty air, despite the protection the night-vision lenses provided.

Then she saw it.

The entrance was half-circle, like most of the tunnels in these mines. Durasteel girders framed in the perimeter to bear up the weight of rock on every side. The steel blast door was shut, and though there was a control panel beside the door, Ahsoka didn't have time or inclination to see if it worked.

She already knew what was on the other side of that door.

Her lightsaber was in her hands and ignited before she reached it. Both hands reached as high over her head as she was able, before plunging the green plasma beam into the steel slab, and beginning to draw it across the surface. Sparks flew as the blade arced against the metal, leaving a trail of white hot slag in its wake.

Rex was beside her in an instant, and took up a position on her right flank, just beyond the opening she was cutting. His own weapon was drawn, and his knees half bent, as though he was preparing to board an enemy ship. The mottled gray of his camouflaged armor flickered in the glow molten metal, and of her lightsaber.

Then, her blade had completed the circle. The disc of steel creaked and shrieked as it wrenched itself free by its own weight, the adhesive properties of liquidized metal finally succumbing to gravity's pull. It hit the ground with an head-splitting crash, and Ahsoka flinched as her montrals rang with the noise.

Her flinch was absorbed into a look of stunned horror almost immediately.

Bodies. Dead bodies lay haphazardly across the entire chamber. It wasn't only the chilling void that she sensed in the Force; Ahsoka could _smell_ the death in the cavernous room. She could even discern they had died extremely recently; their blood hadn't cooled, and their corpses had not yet stiffened. Smoke still rose from blaster wounds, filling the space with the sickening scent of charred flesh.

But even that horrific scene paled as she focused on the unmistakeable presence of the one who led her here. The one who committed this disgusting act of murder. Her eyes followed her Force senses, as she scanned the perimeter of the hewn chamber through the haze of smoke. Multiple entrances, some sealed shut, other gaping holes leading to any number of branching tunnels, lined the walls of the room. Mining equipment, drill booms and other items lay scattered across the cavern in various states of decay and disrepair. The chamber was lit, albeit very dimly, by and handful of utility spotlights, and she could hear a rumble of an auxiliary power droid somewhere, still plugging away in mechanical obliviousness to the carnage.

Raising a hand, Ahsoka removed the goggles from her face, her eyes adjusting quickly to the faint light. Her other hand rested on her hip, near her lightsaber, but there was no battle readiness in the gesture. Realization was setting in, and her mind was slowly coming to acknowledge the obvious.

She was _too late._

The battle was already over. The deed had been done. Her friend, her Master, had come to this very chamber, slaughtered the people whose corpses now littered the floor, and had left. He knew she was here, and he still left.

Ahsoka felt numb, completely spent emotionally. Was she relieved, that she had been spared the fate of the fallen Jedi at her feet? Was she angry with her old Master for killing them? Was she angry with herself for not getting here sooner?

She was all of those and more, but the overarching feeling was so much stronger, and hurt so much more.

_Betrayal._

There was no question now, about where her Master stood. He'd signed his allegiance to the Sith, with the blood of others. His promises and vows, to the Jedi, to his friends, to her, they meant nothing, now. The Anakin Skywalker she knew was truly dead. There was no room for question. There was no room for hope.

Ahsoka dropped to her knees, her gaze resting on a fallen Jedi before her. A young Human woman, older than her but not by much. Gray blue eyes stared sightlessly back at her, her lips parted in a shocked, final gasp. Her right hand had been severed at the wrist, the amputated limb still gripping her lightsaber. Another cauterized wound marked her chest, directly over her heart.

A Jedi. A Jedi whom her Master had killed. It wasn't just second hand reports. It wasn't even an act commited by a subordinate. Master had killed this woman. Because she was a Jedi.

Mutely, Ahsoka reached out and shut her former colleague's eyes, a futile gesture to provide some sort of… she didn't even know anymore. She didn't know this girl, she'd never met her. Their only connection was in their relationship to one of their own, who had destroyed both of their lives, had ended one, and would no doubt end the other in time.

It was a morbid sort of common ground.

_Why, Master?_ She closed her eyes, allowing herself to become immersed in the dark echoes of the murderer's presence. _How could you do this?_ she demanded of the wordless signature. He wasn't here, he couldn't answer her, and she so desperately wanted an answer. _Is this me?_ she asked, kneeling before the lifeless figure. _Would you do this to me, too?_

Her head lowered till her lekku touched the ground, sending sharp, abrasive sensations up her head. But she didn't pull back, instead seizing upon the discomfort as a temporary diversion while she poured out her last bit of concentration. She tried to visualize him like she remembered him, the kind, caring, stubborn, incorrigible, _good_ man she _thought_ she knew so well. She reached for him again, trying to somehow impose her cherished recollections upon the monster that had destroyed them.

One more time, she reached for her former Master. One last time, she opened herself to that bond she held so dear. She laid herself open and vulnerable, her pain and her affection for him bared to his own mind.

And one more time, from somewhere among the stars, he responded.

_Ahsoka._

She gasped as she felt him taking full advantage of her lowered mental barriers, like he was right there with her, _within_ her. Gritting her teeth, she tried to bear it, resisting her reflexive need to block the evil intruder. She knew it was no use, yet she hoped that maybe he would remember her, maybe he'd understand, maybe he'd change…

_We will meet again, little one._

She knew she was crying by now, but she was hardly aware of her own physical state, so completely wrapped in the metaphysical bond between her and her friend and Master. His presence belied frustration and even regret, but it was cold, chilling regret. It was the regret of a monster deprived of prey, of a thief who had left behind something of value. There was determination, possession, and assurance – a dark promise that he would indeed find her, one day.

_Master…_ she pleaded, not even knowing what it was she wanted anymore. _Why?_

There was a swell of amusement, of condescension, before one last message came.

_It is your destiny, Ahsoka._

With that haunting promise, his presence vanished completely.

* * *

><p>Rex scanned the room carefully, taking in the various blind corners and potential cover provided by the abandoned mining machinery. His weapon was leveled, his finger on the trigger, his instincts simmering in an uneasy truce as he again faced the possibility of hunting down his own, to protect his own. It was a problem he'd long since given up on answering, yet it ever seemed to completely go away.<p>

But when it came to Ahsoka, it at least was easier to push it aside.

There didn't seem to be any immediate threats. No lifeforms in the chamber, besides them, nor were there any infrared signatures near any of the open entry points. Rex allowed himself to loosen up a little, lowering his rifle and turning to look for Ahsoka.

Any loosening he might have had was quickly undone when he spotted her.

She was on her knees, her head bowed, one hand outstretched. Rex felt a pang run through his heart as he realized she was examining the dead form of a young Jedi.

He grimaced in conflict and frustration. They'd been too late to help these people, and too late to even avenge them, or die trying. Skywalker couldn't have been gone long, but it was doubtful he'd return; if he knew his former apprentice was here, and left anyway, then he had likely been ordered back by a superior, perhaps even the Emperor himself.

On the one hand, Rex felt immeasurable relief that they seemed to be safe now, that neither he nor Ahsoka were going to meet their ends at Skywalker's blade. At least not yet.

And on the other, the brutal fact was that this mission was an abject failure, by any measure. And it may have cost them their only allies, on top of that. Neither Bane nor Derik were responding to calls, despite Rex's repeated attempts to bring up a link. It seemed they were alone, here.

But Rex wasn't one to dwell on the past; a good thing, because the present was bad enough as it was. Viewing a dozen mutilated corpses of defeated Jedi was not at all going to help Ahsoka's fragile emotional condition. He felt a ludicrous urge to pull her away, to shield her from the horrific sight. But he again felt restrained, as though this too was something Ahsoka Tano needed to face. Alone.

Something within him revolted at that thought.

_She's not facing_ anything _alone. Not if I have anything to say about it._

He approached Ahsoka, cautiously. Her eyes were squeezed shut again, her fists clenched. No sound was emitted, but her lips mouthed out a few words, repeating the same shapes in an mesmerizing pattern. He recognized her activity immediately. _She's trying to connect with him again._

Rex felt apprehension building at the disturbingly familiar sight. But she did seem more in command of her emotions, even as she continued to grow detached from her own body, not unlike the mediation ritual the Jedi often practiced. At least from Rex's limited perspective, it seemed Ahsoka wasn't in danger of losing control of herself.

_I wonder why she even tries,_ he thought to himself, casting a grim glance at the corpses around them. _I guess it could just be not wanting to let go of their relationship, but I don't know to what degree the Force itself plays into it._

Returning his attention to Ahsoka, Rex stepped forward, dropping a knee to kneel beside her. She didn't acknowledge him, but that was understandable. He laid his weapon across his raised knee, in easy reach. There didn't seem to be any hostiles around, but one couldn't be too careful.

He removed his helmet, not really knowing why he was doing that again; it certainly wasn't to get any fresh air, given the blast of dust and the stench of burnt flesh that greeted his nostrils. Somehow he felt more comfortable without it, lately, at least when Ahsoka was around. The chamber was already illuminated enough to see, so he didn't bother with the headlamp as he set the bucket aside.

Another glance at Ahsoka. She was quivering, her mouth still moving soundlessly, the tension in her face seemingly at odds with the far away look in her half-closed eyes. He felt like she was drifting away, and part of him protested at that.

It was a little bit more than squeezing her shoulder, but not much. Reaching out carefully, Rex placed his hand over her's, gripping her slender fingers beneath his longer, heavier ones. He held her with only light pressure, not wanting to distract her from what she was doing.

He just wanted her to remember that he was there, if she needed him.

Finally, she came to again, with another shudder and a low groan. "He's gone," she muttered, staring at the fallen woman before them.

Selfishly, Rex felt a bit better at that confirmation, though he did still feel the distinct sense of failure at a mission unaccomplished. At the same time, he wondered whether she meant more by that little statement. He hadn't even found out what had gone on between them, and while Rex had never been one to get between Ahsoka and the General, now, he felt like… he just really wanted to know what she had heard and experienced.

"What did he…?" he trailed off. He knew the two of them didn't communicate verbally across space, like some other Force-sensitives he'd encountered. "What happened?"

Ahsoka seemed to recognize his confusion, though there was a flash of reluctance across her face before she answered. "It wasn't like real words, just… ideas, thoughts. Nothing really distinct."

She was blinking back tears now, and Rex got the distinct feeling that she really didn't want to share this at all. But while Rex had no problem with being left out of loop, something told him that she needed to get this out, for her own good. _Not to be conceited, but I'm probably the only person that knows both of them so well._

He squeezed her hand again. "And…?"

Another sigh. "He… he…" she closed her eyes again, "he's _gone_, Rex. Not like I told you before, when he was hurting and raging. It's like he's a completely different person, and he's the same one at the same time, and I…" she took a deep breath. "I can't even explain it."

_And I probably couldn't understand it anyway,_ Rex thought to himself with a grimace. A dull pain arose at the thought of his own inadequacy, but he pushed it aside. "Did he… communicate anything to you?"

That question got him a shiver from Ahsoka, and he felt that he might be pushing this too far. But he persisted, keeping his eyes on her face as she trembled on the verge of tears.

"He… I mean, it wasn't words, or anything, but," her voice cracked as she struggled to speak. "He recognized me. He said… or thought, I mean…" Her voice fell to a whisper. "He wants me to join him."

Rex stared, speechless. _What the… why? She's a Jedi, how could he want her to…_

"He wants me to turn, like he did. He wants me to be his apprentice, again."

Ahsoka placed her other hand over her brow, another moan slipping through her lips. Rex felt stunned. For a moment he actually wondered why she wouldn't see that as a positive development, but that idea quickly fled as his eyes settled on the dead Jedi at their feet. _He wants her to betray her way of life, her own people, like he did. To join the Empire._

Rex's gut churned at the thought of Ahsoka as a mere minion, serving the whim of a power capable of senseless mass murder. That couldn't happen. Ahsoka Tano would never do that.

He said as much. "You'd never do that, though. So-"

Ahsoka cut him off. "You don't understand, Rex. He _knows_ I'm alive. He told me he's going to find me, and it's true. I'm too close to him, I can't hide forever. Someday, he's going to track me down. And when he does…" she trembled again, a mixture of sorrow and resolve as she continued. "I won't turn. And he'll kill me."

"I won't let him."

The words came automatically, and Rex felt a bit foolish for making what seemed to be an impossible promise. _But it's not impossible. I won't accept that._

She didn't seem to feel the same way. "It's my destiny," she whispered. "That's what he said. This…" she motioned towards the young woman before her, "is my destiny."

Rex bit back a bark of denial, trying to cool himself. "He's a _liar_, Ahsoka," he spoke through gritted teeth. "You've told me that lying is part of the Dark side. That's all he is now. His entire point of view has been reversed, that's why he's able to kill these people. It's all lies."

Ahsoka stared through empty eyes, not responding. Rex increased the pressure of his grip, before speaking again. "I mean it, Ahsoka, I don't have an answer for everything, but I will _not_ let this happen to you."

Something about those words struck him, and for an instant Rex thought he'd said something wrong. Ahsoka seemed to react as well, closing her eyes again and flinching as though she had been struck. It was just a short moment before Rex realized he'd heard those words before, not so long ago in time, but right now it felt like it was from another life altogether.

"_I don't care if they kriffing kill me!," Ahsoka snapped, her fists clenched in frustration, "I won't let them do it to you!"_

_Force, we've come a long way._ Back then, Rex was the one facing possible extermination. It was him, and his men, his brothers, that were confronted with the possibility of being rejected and disposed of by those whom they fought so hard to protect.

In his wildest dreams, Rex could never have imagined that it was the Jedi themselves who would be exterminated. Let alone that he had been their predetermined executioner.

"Ironic, huh?" Ahsoka's voice was quiet, and though there was irony in her statement it was far from lighthearted.

Rex shrugged, barely, before answering. "Maybe." He moved his hand from hers, and placed it over her shoulder. "I know I can't do much," he admitted. "But I'm there for you, Ahsoka. I know this is going to be hard to get past, but I'll do whatever I can to help you through it."

He bit his lip, wondering if anything he'd said even made sense. Platitudes didn't exactly come to him, like they seemed to for a Jedi. But somehow he felt that promising to shoot anything that attacked her wasn't really what he wanted to get across. _I don't even know if I know what it means, but I want to help her however I can._

"You already have, Rex."

Her voice was still a whisper, and her eyes averted his. Rex felt his heart race as he tried to get a hint of what she meant. "I know you don't always know what you're doing, but you've already helped me a few times over. And not just saving my life." She turned to look at him. "You've given me… someone to live for."

Her eyes fell to the deceased Jedi again, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm not sure I'd even want to go on, right now," she murmured. "In fact, I know I wouldn't."

Rex was thoroughly speechless now, and hung on every word she saw fit to give him. Ahsoka stood, rather quickly, a quick flick of her hand motioning him to follow. He did, and they stepped away from the smoking battle field.

She turned to face him, but kept her head lowered. "I'm being honest with you, Rex," she continued. "I'm not the same person I used to be. Neither are you, but I mean right now, I just don't what I am anymore."

Another deep inhalation, and she lifted a hand to touch his armored chest. "I know you care for me, but you have to understand I'm not going to be consistent, in many ways. I'm reckless, I'm sometimes temperamental about things."

Rex tried to keep from frowning in confusion, though he still absorbed every word. _It's like she's describing herself to me. Why?_

Ahsoka's voice was becoming more taut as she went on. "I'm not a constant, Rex. I don't know what rules to follow anymore, I don't know if I can even feel this way about you. And whether it's tomorrow or ten years from now, I'm not immortal. I'm a liability, and I'm probably going to be killed by _him_ sooner rather than later. Listen, Rex," she warned, cutting off his attempted protest.

Rex obeyed, trying to ignore the sickening feeling inside when she spoke of her own demise.

He pushed his thoughts away as she went on. "I'm broken, Rex," Ahsoka choked back a sob. "I trusted him, I loved him, and I… I thought he did too. He was the only family I ever had, besides Master Plo. He knew my problems and faults, and he accepted me anyway. We weren't always on the best terms, but we would have _died_ for each other if we had to. And now…"

For a moment her words trailed off, and Ahsoka struggled to push back her tears. She managed to do so, more or less, though she was far from at ease. Her fists were clenched, her facial expression flickered between sorrow and indignation, and her voice went from cracking with emotion to a cold, almost bitter tone.

"He tore a piece of my heart away, and I'll never get it back. I'll never be the person you knew, Rex. Can you accept that? Can you care for me when I refuse to listen to your advice, when I put myself and you in danger because of my own recklessness? Can you trust me when _I_ break my promises, when I hurt _you_ with my words and actions?"

Then she fell silent, still avoiding his gaze, and Rex waited a moment before he was sure she had finished.

When he was, the answer came on its own.

"Yes."

"I know."

Her response was so immediate Rex at first wondered if it was sarcastic. But when he saw the tears finally escaping her eyes, he knew she meant it. And then some.

"I've always known, Rex," she whispered, her head lowered.

Rex remained silent, unsure of what to do next. Ahsoka helped him out, there, taking both of his hands, and looking up at him, finally meeting his gaze with her luminous eyes.

"This isn't the time, but Rex…" she bit her lip, "Next time we have the chance, I need to talk to you."

Rex wondered why there was a need to wait when they were talking now anyway, but Ahsoka turned away almost immediately, walking towards the gruesome battlezone.

He sighed, but his heart felt like he was in an exhilarating freefall, and yet, he felt somber and weighted at the same time. Like he was freezing and on fire at the same… no, that sounded stupid.

But impatience wasn't one of Rex's traits, and so he nodded to himself, and followed Ahsoka

* * *

><p>It was a grim task, but Rex didn't have a word of complaint to give. Ahsoka felt no nearby lifeforms, and it seemed they had time. So the two of them carefully gathered the fallen Jedi, and even the Stormtroopers that were also strewn about, lining each neatly side by side.<p>

Then he followed and watched as Ahsoka walked around the room, pausing to stand in silence for a short moment before each of the deceased, before lighting a scrap of debris – anything remotely flammable sufficed – igniting a number of small 'pyres'.

The chamber glowed with a flickering yellow as the fires consumed the remains. The vents that adorned the ceiling prevented the room from being smothered in smoke, though there was enough blowback to cause Rex to cough once or twice as he stood at parade rest, his helmet under his arm. Ahsoka stood at his side, her dust-covered face a chalky hue of red-orange in the light of the flames.

Suddenly Ahsoka's comm chirped with an incoming signal. They both started, glancing at each other in surprise and consternation as the wristcom buzzed. She opened the link.

"Ahsoka here."

An all too familiar voice greeted them.

"Where the kriff are you two? We've got a schedule to keep."

Ahsoka growled under her breath at Bane's annoyed – and annoying – tone. "Oh, just having a candle-lit dinner, Caddy. You're welcome to join us," she shot back, "we've missed you."

"Don't you get all smart on me, kiddo," Bane paused, then added. "I got a lock on your location. We're approaching your coordinates. The Imps have left the system. There's a conveyor shaft a quarter klick due East, you should be able to get to the surface from there."

Ahsoka shot Rex a wary look, mouthing 'we?' She turned back to the comm. "Is Derik with you?"

Bane sounded rather amused. "The twerp's around here somewhere. And he's got someone with him you'd like to meet."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sigh… told you there'd be angst. :P

I hope this chapter wasn't a let down; I know some may have been hoping for a Vader/Ahsoka showdown. All I can say is, well, it would _not_ have had a happy ending. That, and Vader looks kind of silly fighting with one arm missing.

In-verse, Vader was ordered back by the Emperor immediately after the defeat of the Kessel Conclave. Sidious had never authorized the attack, so Vader was already in for it when he got back. That's why he doesn't stick around. But trust me, he fully intends to make good on his promise.

On a completely different (but happier) note, this week is Thanksgiving week in the US. With that in mind, I decided to take a moment to list off a handful of the things I'm personally thankful for.

**You!** :) Seriously, all my readers and reviewers who've taken the time to look at this tale have my gratitude – I've learned so much through writing this, and knowing it's appreciated makes it all the more worthwhile.

**Fellow writers** – In particular, **laloga**, **Queen**, **LongLiveTheClones**, **SerendipityAEY**, **shakespeareaddict**, and **Fox Scarlen**. I can't thank any of you enough for the advice, the criticism, and the encouragement you've all provided during my rather short tenure on this site. Not that I'll stop trying. ;)

**laloga **- Yes, you get double booked. :) I can't thank you enough... oops, I already said that, didn't I? Sigh... Anyways, your assistance with this story has been more than invaluable, and as soon as I can find a word to convey that, I'll be sure to tell you. And to everyone else, do yourself a favor; check out laloga's work - at the very least, her "**Eye of The Storm**" trilogy. You won't be sorry.

*****Please note that the opinions and thoughts expressed in following paragraph/rambling represent only my own.*****

**... **

Finally, this is the most personal thing I've ever shared, on this site. Those who I've interacted with me much have likely caught on that I call myself a "Christian". It's a label that sometimes carries a stigma, other times it's a badge of honor. Ultimately, I am a Christian because I believe in a historical person, Jesus of Nazareth, who came to this lonely star system more than two millennia ago, and lived out the most vivid display of love this planet has ever seen: a perfect life, a horrific death, and a victorious resurrection. Because of that death, I have forgiveness; through the resurrection, I have life. And for that, I am forever grateful.

**...**

Still with me? :P I know some find this subject uncomfortable. Believe me, I know _exactly_ how it feels, too. Despite any evidence to the contrary (is there any?) I'm human, I get _that_ awkward feeling as much as the next guy. I'm not trying to preach, judge or debate, only sharing what's important to me.

And now, I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and/or Thursday. Review if you're so inclined. ;)


	44. Reunion

Chapter Forty Three

_**Reunion**_

* * *

><p><em>Kessel, Far Outer Rim, 30 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Derik was grumpy again.<p>

Not that he'd ever admit to it, but Britani saw straight through the dutiful facade of his. Derik Sunsetter was grumpy, there was no other way to describe it. Clearly he had some romanticized notion that the two of them were going to run off to some distant world among the stars, or some other charming bit of fantasy.

Not that he'd admit to that either.

Teasing aside, Britani had already cautioned him before, and had done so just now, that there was more to consider than their own hopes and happiness. They were still Jedi, they still followed the leading of the Force, and they had been brought together for a purpose. Of that, Britani was certain.

And if Derik had truly been fortunate enough to have encountered the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker… it was incredible, to say the least. Add to that Derik's own narrow rescue from Nar Shadda that he related, and the strange circumstances that had brought them all to this remote world, and Britani needed no meditation to decide that this was not an accident.

So she had refused Derik's 'sly' suggestion to flee overland, and attempt to strike out on their own. She gently but firmly insisted that he contact this bounty hunter chauffeur of theirs, and that they saw to it that Padawan Tano and her companion were also extracted with as little delay as possible. Britani felt a flare of warning about associating with a bounty hunter in these treacherous times, but she held it back for now; she would not pass judgment until she had spoken with all involved, and seen the facts for herself.

Derik had acquiesced, not hiding his reluctance as he contacted Cad Bane, and informed him of their location. The mercenary had provided coordinates, which Derik brought up on a rather sophisticated wrist-mounted holoprojector.

The coordinates and subsurface scans led them to a central juncture, where a lone tunnel headed upwards at a somewhat steep angle. Britani's injury was hardly critical, but it left her in no condition to walk such an incline, so Derik readily consented to carry her. Again. _He's going to be intolerable when this is over._

Which led them to where they were now, awaiting their transport's arrival in a beaten surface shelter of some sort. Derik located a crate large enough to serve as a seat, and the two of them sat side by side, in quiet conversation, while they gazed beyond the open end of the building. He'd managed to retrieve her lightsaber, much to her surprise and relief, from the Stormtrooper from whom he'd also stolen the detonators. Britani cradled the weapon in her hands, caressing the smooth hilt and taking comfort in the familiarity of the sensation.

With all that had changed, even the small memories meant so much. And the bigger ones, far more.

Britani turned to look at Derik again, not missing the barely-concealed sulk on his face, or the displeasure emanating from him. Part of her wanted to tease him again, which was quite easy to do. But a deeper part of her realized that this was more than a grumpy Derik.

Much more, in fact. Britani already knew she'd have to confront Derik about his actions during the duel with the assassin, Aurra Sing. It was unhealthy to allow such emotions to simmer unaddressed. And now that they were together again, Derik was bound to add his concern for her own wellbeing to his worries; giving him an entirely new reason to fear the bounty hunter.

"You don't trust him."

The words were a statement, not a question. Derik turned only a little, frowning. "Well no, I don't. He's a _bounty _hunter, Brit. Nobody trusts them."

Britani nodded thoughtfully. "It's not unheard of for bounty hunter's to assist fellow outlaws, but I agree," she headed off Derik's protest, "given the current situation, it does strike me as unlikely."

Derik snorted. "More like foolhardy."

"And yet, without this Cad Bane, I would be dead."

The dark-skinned Jedi started at that calm proposition. "Wha.. no, I mean-"

"It's true," Britani said, simply. "Without Bane's help, Padawan Tano would not have rescued you. You would never have ended up on Kessel, and you would never have arrived in time to perform your dashing rescue."

The wry note in her explanation was underidden with a somberness that she knew Derik would not miss. "That's assuming a lot," he countered.

"Not really," Britani shook her head. "You would be dead, too. The future may be in motion, but the past is all too static, I'm afraid."

"That doesn't mean his intentions are honest."

Britani nodded again. "No, but it does mean that there is more to this partnership than what any of us sees. I don't believe in luck, or chance, Derik. Bane may think what he likes, but it _was_ the Force that brought us together, and Bane clearly played a crucial role. And he may do so again."

Derik grunted, turning his gaze back to the black night sky outside the shelter. The three-walled structure provided at least some relief from the prevailing winds, which whistled mournfully across the gray, featureless wasteland of Kessel's surface. Britani shivered, the occasional gust of cold air penetrating the shelter and her narrow figure, and she pressed herself against Derik's side for warmth.

He was more than willing to oblige, of course. "Here," he leaned forward, slipping out of his nerfhide jacket, "use this." He extended his arm around her back, draping the coat across her shoulders.

Britani wanted to protest, until she felt herself wrapped in the garment's thick insulation, and she realized just how cold she was. For good measure, Derik laid his arm over her shoulders as well, encompassing her with additional welcome, if rather aromatic, warmth.

Britani shivered again beneath the comforting barrier. _Being the damsel in distress does have some advantages, I suppose._

A sigh escaped her, as she nestled against her long lost friend. As much as she enjoyed his company, she knew she still needed to broach the hard topic with him. And soon – as a Jedi, and as a friend, she was obligated to confront Derik about his actions within the mines. It was unavoidable, and she wouldn't shy away.

For his own good, as well as her own peace of mind.

"Derik," she prompted, her voice soft. "I know what you were doing, before you came for me."

Her tone was gentle, and held no rebuke, but Derik knew all too well what she was getting it. "I know," he muttered, lowering his head.

She turned her head a little, to view his face. The remorse in his bearing was painfully clear, and Britani felt an urge to drop the subject altogether. But she refused to allow herself, or him, any purchase on this subject.

"You gave in to your anger," she added, still quietly. "I felt the Dark side through you."

Some would have found it difficult to discern a blush from Derik, given the dark hue of his skin, but she saw his face's heating as clearly as if it were her own. "I…" he began, his face contorting in regret and and shame. "I'm sorry," he offered, still avoiding her eyes.

Britani nodded in acknowledgement, but pressed him further. "What happened?"

Derik grimaced once more, then buried his face in his hands. "I don't know, it was a lot of things. I felt Vader arrive, and almost lost all my concentration. Then I took some hard knocks from Sing, and I sensed you, and it all sort of came to a head."

He sighed wearily. "I guess I failed, didn't I?"

This time, the regret and sorrow in his voice was just too much. Britani turned in her seat, reachng behind him with her own arm. "No Derik, you didn't fail," she whispered. "You're human, you stumbled, but you haven't failed."

"But I _shouldn't_ have stumbled, Brit. Don't play with words, I'm supposed to be a Jedi, I know I'm better than this."

"That's where you're wrong, Derik. Not one of us is better than that. Just like Master Mari taught you about attachment, it's natural, it's part of who we are. We're all flawed in some way."

Derik winced at the mention of his fallen Master, but he nodded. Britani continued, her gaze drifting outside again, "Fear, pain, even anger and hatred, they're natural emotions. We can't deny their existence, but we can defy their power over us."

She gave Derik a quick squeeze across his torso. "You're strong, Derik, I know you are. Don't let those feelings destroy you."

Derik returned the single-arm embrace. "Control," he murmured, wistfully. "That's what Master Mari always talked about."

"It's one of the simplest, and yet most difficult aspects of who we are," Britani agreed. She mused over their words, gazing up into the darkness of Kessel's nighttime sky. Another shiver ran down her upper body, and she tucked in the coat more tightly around her waist, her eyes never leaving the vast void high above them. Even the stars were dim, obscured by the thin but particulate-rich atmosphere that blanketed the barren planet.

Suddenly a low drone arose from somewhere in the distance. Derik tensed, and Britani knew that the bounty hunter was approaching. Sure enough, scarcely another minute passed before a medium sized transport, angular and rather aggressive in appearance, emerged over the horizon, making a straight course for the Jedi pair.

Britani watched as the vessel entered a landing cycle, less than a hundred yards away. Derik was as stiff as an ascension line, and she could feel the fear and mistrust already smoldering within him. She turned towards him again, addressing him with a firm tone over the hisses of landing struts meeting the ground.

"I know you feel uncertain about Padawan Tano's plan, Derik, and I feel the same way, but control your fear, and your doubts. Still yourself, and listen. Only then will we be able to find our way."

She cocked her head, a wry look returning to her face. "Besides, it doesn't seem fitting for a shining knight to shy away from a mere bounty hunter, does it?"

Derik managed a half smile, mostly grimace, and Britani gave a soft laugh. Then they stood, she leaning on Derik to keep the weight off of her right leg, and made their way to the transport.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stared at the now-silent comm for a moment. <em>With everything going on, I'd almost forgotten about Bane. Not that I'd complain.<em>

But far more perplexing was the bounty hunter's vague comment. _Derik's got somebody with him? What does that mean?_ She turned to look at Rex. "Someone we'd want to meet? What do you think that's all about?"

Rex frowned. "I can't say, unless…" he fingered his chin for a moment. "I guess it's always possible someone survived this battle. Maybe they picked somebody up."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. _That has to be it! Derik must have found a survivor!_ She held back a gasp. "We've got to get to the surface, come on."

She spun for the exit, her exhaustion forgotten as she sprinted towards the door. She paused for a moment at the threshold, looking at the somber scene, with more than a couple dozen makeshift pyres still blazing, flames dancing and gracing the stone walls with flickering shadows.

There was nothing more that could be done for them. It was too late. Ahsoka swallowed, blinking back the water already accumulating in her eyes. Rex approached her at a jog, having retrieved his equipment.

"Ready to move out?"

Ahsoka nodded, taking in a deep breath. There was no point lingering for those who were already gone. Especially of there was a chance that someone had actually survived this disaster.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two weary warriors charged down the tunnel, towards the nearest surface passage.

* * *

><p>Britani's nose wrinkled in distaste as she glanced around the cabin of Cad Bane's transport. As a Jedi, she certainly wasn't squeamish, and she had faced much more disturbing scenes than a trashed spacecraft. The pungent aromas of alcohol, t'bac, and various mechanical fluids were all too familiar, but Britani had little sympathy for the jumble of outright garbage that littered the entire cabin. Even the poorest sentient could afford to be neat, and a mercenary of such renown as Cad Bane couldn't possibly be classified as poor.<p>

The vessel was lifting off before they were seated, which wasn't saying much seeing there were no real seats to speak of. Derik managed to clear off a narrow dampner casing that lay against the starboard wall, and they quickly settled down side by side as the transport began a steep ascent. The gravity generator – assuming this ship even had such a luxury – wasn't active, and Britani eyed the loose piles of equipment and supplies warily as their climb steepened.

After a few minutes, their flight path leveled off, and Britani began to feel a bit of normalcy. They were leaving Kessel, or soon would be, anyway. And they were about to be reunited with two more survivors, assuming their bounty hunter driver was to be believed.

While she may not have shared Derik's paranoia, Britani was far from confident that this mercenary meant them well.

"So…" a strange, almost roughened voice drew her attention to the forward cabin entrance. "Who's our newest guest?"

Britani's eyes narrowed at the tall Duros standing in the threshold. His skin was a dark, muted blue, and his face was gaunt and wrinkled. He certainly looked every bit the bounty hunter, dressed in a patchwork of nerfhide jacket and pieces of other material, likely some sort of 'soft' armor like that used by the CorSec security forces.

His most distinctive feature was the pair of air tubes that slipped out from between the folds of his coat, curling around his neck and disappearing into his throat. That, and a beaten leather hat with a curiously wide brim, shading his red eyes. He had a bearing of confidence – arrogance, rather – about him, from the way he swaggered as he entered the cabin to the cocky tilt of his hat as he addressed them again.

"Appreciate the attention, darling, but I think it's only polite to start with introductions. There'll be time to ogle later."

And he had an odd sense of humor, on top of all that she was enthralled. Derik certainly wasn't. "Mind your own business, sleamo," he ground out, his hand on his lightsaber.

Britani placed a hand over Derik's thigh, urging him to calm down. "Pardon my companion and I, Mr Bane, we were otherwise engaged."

She noted that Bane's eyes widened just a little at her greeting, though he masked the reaction quickly. "I imagine," he drawled, crossing his arms. Britani noted the two pistols holstered on his low-ridding gunbelt, but be didn't seem to be positioned to draw them at the moment.

"So," he began again, a little more subdued. "You a Jedi, I take it?"

"I am," Britani answered without hesitation, sitting fully upright, and looking Bane straight in the eye.

He nodded, as though disinterested, but Britani didn't miss the flicker of wavering at her intent gaze. She decided to press her advantage while she had it.

"I will be expecting a reasonable explanation for this operation, Mr Bane, but for the moment, Derik tells me you have another Jedi partner?"

Bane nodded again, though his eyes were narrowing, and Britani decided he was not appreciating her forwardness. "Sure, sure. I've already contacted them. We're orbiting the nearest surface access till they show up. In fact…" Bane turned to his wristcom, which Britani observed was very similar in design to the one Derik wore.

A small hologram – presumably of the surrounding terrain – appeared over Bane's wrist, and both Jedi's eyes flew to the pair of blue markers that were apparently directly below them.

"Looks like they're waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Rex struggled to catch his breath after he and Ahsoka finally reached the shaft. He glanced around, trying to get a sense of the chamber they were in, but by now the labyrinth of tunnels and rooms had blended together, and he couldn't keep them straight even if this was a location they'd come across earlier. It didn't seem to matter much, anyway.<p>

Ahsoka was standing beneath the mouth of the shaft, squinting upwards into the narrow tube. "It's clear to the surface."

He nodded. There were too many bends to see straight through the shaft, but Ahsoka's natural echolocation was a good indicator of whether the passage was obstructed.

"Good. Think we can figure out how these worked, again?"

The pair turned their attention to their wristcoms, running over the dense rows of buttons.

"I think it's this one… let me try this." Ahsoka lifted her arm, tapping a small switch on the side of the comm. A sharp crack echoed through the surrounding tunnels as her ascension line rocketed upward. She gave a quick pull.

"Got it."

Rex nodded again, stepping towards her. Ahsoka stepped out of the way, and he fired his own line, taking a bit longer to check for a secure hold. "Done."

There was a short moment where neither seemed to know who should go first, but soon Ahsoka took initiative as usual, and began her climb.

Rex followed, keeping just enough space so as not to be in each other's way. The shaft was constricting, as was the original one where they had descended from, but he managed to force his way through regardless. The ascent went by surprisingly quick, and Rex was almost startled when he reached the surface, and the restrictive walls of rock finally gave way to the spacious nighttime sky.

Ahsoka extended a hand, and he took it without thought, though it actually ended up being a boon given how difficult it was to move as he worked his way out of the shaft. It seemed scarcely had his boots hit the ground that he heard the familiar drone of the _Sleight of Hand_, growing ever louder as the transport swooped overhead, coming to a low hover about twenty yards beyond.

Within moments, they had reached the vessel. Ahsoka vaulted towards the cargo hatch, Rex followed close behind. A short jump cleared the meter of space between the ground and the ship, and they were aboard and almost tumbling into the rear cabin as the _Hand_ barreled away from the surface. Rex groaned as he slammed into a bulkhead, coming to enough to hold on to the durasteel beam for support. Ahsoka was clinging to a forward bulkhead, and in his peripheral vision he caught the two figures seated across the cabin, but no one was in any condition to recognize each other as the _Hand_ roared skyward.

Finally, the grav came online, and Rex grunted again as he landed hard on the deck. _Just what the medic ordered after all that running around, I'm sure._ The cabin lights dimmed, but there was enough of a glow for him to decide to remove his helmet, gulping the stale, recycled air of the cabin – still a vast improvement over the damp of the mines or the stench of corpses.

His head cleared a little, Rex scanned the cabin for their new addition. It – she, rather – wasn't hard to find. _Ironic – she was actually very hard to find, all things considered._

She was Human, and young, though a few years older than Ahsoka, Rex guessed. Most Human Jedi had a trim figure, but this one appeared rather petite, even frail, on the surface. She wore traditional pre-war Jedi garb – a worn, off-white tunic, field boots and utility belt – which was unusual dress for a Jedi field officer, who generally wore a combination of body armor and CO uniform. Her face carried a soft expression, but at the same time very precise and… refined was the word that came to his mind. Eyes were a green shade, and her shoulder length hair – not much longer than Derik's, actually.

Derik seemed to have a deep interest in her, too; Rex noted he must have known her; they were sitting far too close for new acquaintances. The young woman, however, appeared mostly interested in Ahsoka at the moment, rising a little unsteadily to her feet – Rex decided she was injured somehow – and took a careful step forward.

"Are you Padawan Tano?" she asked, her soft voice carrying a 'refined' accent that Rex couldn't quite place.

Ahsoka had been standing and examine the new arrival as well, with wide eyes and open mouth. Rex didn't see any sign of recognition in her expression, but he chalked her reaction up to the fact that this was – presumably – the first living Jedi they'd rescued since Derik. _At least someone made it as a result of this mission._

He waited a moment, thinking to give Ahsoka a chance to greet her colleague, but she simply stood still. Rex grew a little impatient; he too was interested in meeting the newcomer, but he still needed to approach Ahsoka about getting her wounds patched up. Neither of them had been injured critically, but the run in with the cave spider had left them both worse for the wear, and Ahsoka didn't have the protection of body armor that Rex did.

He was already reaching for his medkit, but he didn't get a chance to speak before Ahsoka made an exclamation of joy, lunged forward, and threw her arms around her new Jedi comrade.

* * *

><p>Britani held on tight to Derik's arm, bracing herself between his strong form and the nearest bulkhead. She'd only gotten a glimpse of the two figures that came hurling through the open cabin hatch, one of them – Padawan Tano, no doubt – performing a perfect backflip to land in a crouch as the vessel began to climb again. In the chaos of leaving the atmosphere, no one had a chance to see the others, so it was with some relief that Britani now stood to greet her fellow survivors.<p>

There were two of them, like Derik had said. Padawan Tano was easy to recognize – a young, lovely Togruta woman with a lethal reputation. Though to be honest, Tano rivaled even Derik's battle-scared appearance, with layers of dust, streaks of blood and soot obscuring her coral red skin and sharp, white facial stripes. A simple, black jumpsuit – bearing its own share of grit and grime – boots and field belt completed her dangerous if disheveled image.

Britani only got a fleeting glimpse at the second figure – enough to note that he was definitely wearing some derivative of GAR clone armor – but she pushed it aside for the moment. Struggling to her feet, leaning hard on her left side to avoid increasing the pain in her right ankle, she addressed her fellow Jedi. "Padawan Tano?"

The young Togruta hesitated, and Britani easily recognized the tears in her eyes before she all but chargedforward, wrapping her arms around Britani and crying against her shoulder.

Britani was almost thrown backwards by the advance, but Derik was almost instantly at her side, supporting both her and Tano with his arms. She was at first a little taken aback by the sudden emotional outburst, but that only lasted a moment, before she recognized tears in her own eyes.

She felt the same way.

No words were exchanged, because none were needed. Each of them bore wounds that would be rudely opened every time another survivor was discovered. They were survivors of a mass tragedy that had taken everything they knew away.

And Britani, Derik, and Ahsoka Tano had suffered on a more personal level. Each of them had lost a loved and trusted mentor, and were left with no possibility of completing the training for what was to be their life's work. Master Drake, Dani Mari, and Anakin Skywalker, all had been swept away by the Purge, either by death, or a much darker fate.

The three Padawans held each other for a moment, not a dry eye among them. Finally Tano pulled back, her lekku and the elegant montrals that framed her face all flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry…" she managed, sniffling a little as she moved away, looking rather self-conscious. "I've been meaning to shower and all, but accommodations haven't been all that luxurious lately."

Britani laughed softly at the wry remark, though tears still stood in both their eyes. "I dare say we all have endured similar circumstances."

Ahsoka gave a small grin, not an entirely happy one, before speaking again. "Not to pry or anything, but I'm not sure I know you..?"

Britani returned the sad smile. "My apologies, then. I am Britani Matalis, Padawan to Master Pal Drake. I'm told you already know… Derik?" she frowned as Ahsoka shot a stupid grin at the third Jedi in their huddle. "Is there something I should know about?"

Derik was blushing and rolling his eyes as dismissively as he could, with little success. But Ahsoka spoke first. "Oh, just that this fine fellow here has been _obsessing_ over you for about ever since we picked him out of the sky." She grinned wider, facing Britani but eying Derik. "Told you we'd find _her_."

Looking thoroughly exasperated by now, Derik answered, "I didn't turn down that offer, and besides, I _did_ find her."

Britani shook her head, but smiled. "That sounds like Derik, alright," she said with mock annoyance, jabbing her friend with her elbow. "But teasing aside, I'm a little curious as to why a group of Jedi fugitives are aboard a bounty hunter's ship."

Ahsoka looked a little crestfallen at that statement. "Yeah, well," she sighed. "It's a long story."

Britani motioned towards the armored man behind Ahsoka, who had been watching the small group in silence. "And your companion?"

The Togruta started. "Stupid of me," she muttered to herself, before waving the figure over. "This is Rex," she stated, as the armored man removed his helmet, revealing a face Britani knew very well.

_A clone?_

"Rex," she repeated, careful not to convey her surprise. She extended a hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Rex looked startled at the gesture, but returned it, giving her hand a cautious shake. "The pleasure is mine, Jedi Matalis," he answered, his tone somber but sincere. "We didn't dare hope there were any survivors."

Britani nodded, still a bit uncertain – while the clone sounded genuinely on their side, she would very much have liked some explanation, but she didn't want to risk insulting an honest man, either.

She turned back to Ahsoka. "And you and Rex..?"

"He saved my life when the order went out," – Britani did not miss the meaningful look that passed between the two – "We've been together ever since."

Despite her attempt to curb any curiosity, Britani couldn't help a reflexive arching of her eyebrows. The action was not lost on the young Togruta, who blushed even harder than before, despite the battle stains that obscured her skin's rich hue.

"Well, together…" Ahsoka turned to send a pleading look at Rex, whose own battle-hardened face was also reddening despite his clear attempt to control it. He shrugged, looking equally helpless, and Ahsoka attempted to continue.

"But not _that_ way… yet…. I mean," she grimaced, "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

Britani thought she could burst into laughter at Ahsoka's awkwardness – not to mention Derik's vindicated smirk – but she restrained herself to a kind smile. "Never mind, we should back up anyway. It sounds like you two have quite a story to tell."

* * *

><p>Cad Bane slunk into the pilot's seat of the <em>Sleight of Hand<em>, and unlit cigar in one hand, an unopened flask of Cassandran in the other. His eyes wandered between the navacomputer, as it counted down the moments till hyperspace, and the remainder of the cockpit. A scowl came across his face as he spotted yet another blast point on one of the engineering panels.

Kriffing 'partners'.

He should have known better than to trust Aurra, but then again, there was no fixing the past. It was a shame the Jedi twerp hadn't managed to put Sing and Bossk down for good – Sunsetter seemed competent enough, and aggressive as well. Maybe some blasted Jedi technicality prevented him from finishing the job. 'You shall not kill quasi-attractive women', perhaps.

No matter. There were bigger things to worry about. Much bigger things.

He flicked a lighter from his vest pocket, and ignited his cig. Clenching the t'bac roll between his teeth, he crossed his legs and settled in. It made sense to give the kids some space to settle things among themselves, before he approached them again. It gave him time to go over a few details, anyway.

A lot of details.

The _Hand_ had taken some damage, alright. Bane had managed to neutralize the detonators that Aurra had left aboard, but the vandalizing duo had used their blasters to gain access to the cockpit, and had left a hell of a mess. Todo had taken a few shots right in the head, and was all but useless other than for scrap metal. Bane had kicked the mangled droid to the rear of the cockpit, not really interested in dealing with it at the moment.

The thought of the demolished droid brought other problems to mind. Tano, and her invasive prodding and compulsive-compassion disorder, for one. Todo had been a key part of his plan, in convincing the Jedi kid that Bane himself was finally seeking to mend his ways. Redemption, absolution, and all that blasted nonsense.

It should have worked perfectly, except it hadn't, and instead of coming and offering her support to help this old spacer find his way, Tano had taken a bizarre and very unwelcome angle, conversing and trying to discuss some technicality regarding Bane's past… experiences with the Jedi. Experiences that had been long forgotten, locked securely away in the past, that meant absolutely nothing to him, anymore.

Or so Bane wanted to believe.

He gritted his teeth, biting so hard on his cig he thought it might split in two. He had never asked for 'help' regarding his ordeal, and he wasn't interested in getting it. Of course he wasn't. Cad Bane never needed 'help'.

He wanted to believe that, too.

Expelling a frustrated sigh, Bane turned his thoughts towards more familiar matters. This gig had been a mixed success, at best. One Jedi had been collected, while a dozen had been lost to the Imperials, and that mysterious 'Enforcer' figure that was the cause of many rumors among underground channels. Bane made a mental note that he wasn't interested in dealing with this 'Darth Vader.'

Still, while he was not at all pleased with the loss, pragmatically speaking, it may well have been too much to host an additional dozen Jedi, all of whole would likely be scared silly no matter what assurances where given. So perhaps things had in fact worked out as well as could have been expected.

But there were other factors, as well. Aurra Sing and Bossk both knew that Bane was in the business of rounding up Jedi, though he felt safe in assuming they didn't get his twist on the operation. Still, it was a given that they'd spread the word, and Bane could find himself facing off increasing numbers of greedy bounty hunters, looking to profit off of his labor. And such increased interest could result in unwelcome scrutiny – something Bane could not afford.

A cold glare formed over Bane's face as the hyperspace chrono ticked down the last few seconds to jump. In his mind's eye he saw the crinkled visage of his former client, mocking him for his misplaced trust. Bane's eyes narrowed, and his hands clawed at the hyperdrive lever.

Emperor or no, Sidious must pay for his double crossing, and he _would_. Bane's plan was still very much viable, but the arrangement was costing more than he had anticipated. The Jedi were proving more unruly than he had expected. And that spunky Togruta was threatening to disturb his own mental balance.

His eyes drifted to his wristcom.

Eventually – perhaps sooner rather than later – it would be time to handle all of these disturbances, with one, masterful stroke.

The alarm sounded. Bane threw the lever, and the starscape was shredded to ribbons.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew... Kessel was quite a place, wasn't it?

A couple reviewers mentioned that Bane's scheme is still a bit fuzzy; that's on purpose, but yes, I know I've dragged it out quite a while. Keep your eyes open, because things are about to start falling into place.

Thanks to all those of your who reviewed the last chapter: **naughty-girl44**, **laloga**, **Hoenn Master**, **Etain-Skirata**, **pauliina**, **Jess** **Marylin**, **Queen**, **Starcrier**, **MasterVash**,** shadow-dog18**, **captainrexbest35**, **witchcoven**, **Admiral** **Daala**, **powerstaark**, and **DoubleEO**. I appreciate every one of you more than I can say.

Please review! I'm very interested in hearing your thoughts re Bane and his intentions - a lot more will be coming out in the next few chapters.


	45. Frustration

Chapter Forty Four

_**Frustration**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Space Station Gimmix, 31 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>The trip back to Bane's space station was looking to be an uneventful one. And Ahsoka was glad for that. <em>Never thought I'd be one to say I'd had enough excitement for one mission.<em>

Then again, the 'excitement' she'd been getting lately was of a much darker sort than she'd ever experienced before. Trauma, heartache, betrayal, culminating in the carnage she had seen and felt in the Kessel mines. A far cry from her younger days when she scrapped tinnies for fun as much as for any mission goal.

But there was simply too much going on for her to dwell on those things, right now. _I guess that's a good thing._ Britani's arrival was nothing less than thrilling. Ahsoka felt she'd never been happier to meet another Jedi; nothing against Derik, but the paranoid outburst after his rescue sort of killed any positive sentiments. Not that meeting Britani was a wholly happy feeling either - so much pain and heartache was shared between the fellow Padawans - but nonetheless it was encouraging beyond words.

While her first impulse was to barrage her new comrade with questions and information, cooler heads - well, Rex anyway; describing Derik as 'cool' sounded like a bad joke - insisted that the group see to their physical condition first. Ahsoka and Derik were the worst looking of the group, but Britani had taken a blaster bolt to her right ankle, giving her the dubious distinction as the most seriously injured of them.

It was an oddball scene, actually, with the combination of three Jedi and an armored clone making an interesting sight. Relationship issues aside, the fact that they were a mixed company made for some awkward moments. It wasn't squeamishness, either. On the battlefield, when lives were on the line and every second counted, privacy and propriety simply didn't factor into the equation. But it was a lot more uncomfortable when you were just sitting on a crate in a starship cabin.

Some small talk helped to diffuse things, though not much conversation took place amidst all the passing of medical supplies and other items. Rex became the effective medic, simply because he'd fared a bit better underneath that imposing armor. He had his own medkit, and Ahsoka pointed Derik to another first aid kit she'd spotted in one of the junk piles - she would have gotten it herself except for Rex's repeated pleas that she remain still while he patched her up.

Ahsoka realized that, for some reason, that didn't bother her anymore.

Her wounds were mostly shallow cuts and scrapes, and as a Togruta's immune system was far more potent than a Human's, infection wasn't a major concern. Despite her only half-playful attempts to fidget or move about, it was actually relaxing to sit back, eyes shut as Rex gently wiped down her face and arms with a sterilized wipe, applying bacta tape to the deeper wounds. Her muscles were sore and aching, but on the whole she wasn't so much injured as filthy.

Derik had seen to bandaging Britani's ankle, using the little burn treatment they had on hand, and a roll of shop rags that were unused, if not perfectly clean. Rex turned over his own medkit once he'd finished with Ahsoka's injuries, and Britani had a turn assisting Derik, cleaning and patching up some nasty scrapes over his forehead, and stretching the Jedi's pain tolerance to the max.

Even Rex got his turn, despite his protests that he was perfectly 'fine' - _he could be missing a leg and he'd say he was 'fine'_ - Ahsoka spent a substantial amount of time wiping and and bandaging the cuts along the side of his face. Rex was a bit tense, and Ahsoka felt a little leery as well, but the obvious fact that it was purely for medical purposes helped diffuse the situation.

Almost.

It took some time, but somehow they had gotten through, with everyone examined - within reasonable limits - and all major injuries addressed. Cleanlinesss was another question, and Ahsoka took what solace she could in the knowledge that the _Sleight of Hand_ smelled so strongly anyway that nobody could tell the difference four unwashed, hyper active bodies made. _At least we have sonics back at the station._

With the immediate medical needs taken care of, the 'debriefing' session began in earnest. Ahsoka sat on the floor next to Britani, who was half reclining against an empty crate, with her bandaged leg propped up on a coil of fueling hose. Derik leaned against the bulkhead on Britani's right side, while Rex assumed his 'sniper' position, sitting next to Ahsoka with his knees raised and his weapon laid across his legs.

Ahsoka didn't miss the way the Britani shifted to lean against Derik's shoulder, despite the fact that the movement caused her discomfort. She was a little curious about their friendship, she had to admit. Derik seemed like a rule breaker through and through; something Ahsoka could relate to if not outright endorse.

And while it seemed silly to be concerned over something like attachment under the current circumstances, the apparent closeness between the two Padawans felt unusual to Ahsoka, and she couldn't help but wonder. _I know it seems hypocritcal, but Britani doesn't strike me as the kind of person to overlook rules. She just seems too... serious, to ignore things like that._

But the conversation remained firmly in the realm of their experiences after the order. Britani brushed over her actual escape, promising to share more details later, focusing on conveying information about the larger developments she was aware of. Ahsoka listened closely, as did Derik and Rex, as Brirani related the details of the failed Jedi comeback, of the plot to lure Darth Vader - with grim determination Ahsoka decided to only refer to him with that title from now on - with the promise of his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, being present. _That explains the inconsistency of those reports, at least._

Ahsoka explained the circumstances of her own escape, though she too left out some of the more painful details. For the most part, she related the most significant events, from escaping Tostte, to their near capture by the Empire, and their timely rescue by Cad Bane. To her chagrin, she found herself unable to keep all the details straight, and more than once she had to clarify specifics with Rex for accuracy.

Questions were answered, and more were raised. Britani knew so much, but there was always more that no one seemed to know at all. It did seem that the anti-Jedi campaign they had witnessed so vividly had been winding down, as survivors became more entrenched in remote hideouts. Ahsoka made a mental note to keep that in mind when the time came for another rescue attempt.

Britani herself was definitely someone Ahsoka could like. Quiet, soft spoken but hardly shy, she actually reminded Ahsoka a lot of Barriss Offee, though there was a sense of free-spiritedness in Britani that her Mirialan friend lacked. _Still, they would have liked each other._ The similarities were enough to send pangs through Ahsoka whenever the older girl made some allusion or used a turn of phrase that resembled something Barriss might have said.

But she pushed that pain aside, along with so many others, and tried to focus on the discussion, and on comparing observations and events between her and Britani and Derik. There was so much to talk about, and each Padawan had so much information to share with the others, Ahsoka felt her head would explode with frustration.

"Ugh! I wish there was some way to just download all this into everyone's heads, we've been talking for two hours and I _know_ I'm still forgetting stuff." She rubbed her brow, noting with distaste the smudges and bits of something she didn't recognize smeared over her hands. _Probably spider guts. Figures._

Britani gave her a sad but understanding smile. "Perhaps we should take a break on these details, for now. Too much has gone on for us to catch up in one sitting."

Ahsoka nodded, still examining the remains of archanid exoskeleton, or whatever the stuff was. "Yeah," she sighed. "I agree. Actually," she gave a short, humorless laugh, "I have to go have a little chat with Caddy. Bane, I mean," she answered Britani's questioning look.

The older girl still looked a bit puzzled. "Is this related to your... arrangement?"

Ahsoka nodded, silently hoping Britani wouldn't prod, but feeling pretty sure she would. _Can't blame her. It does sound crazy, and she's been infinitely more understanding than Derik was at first._ In fact, Ahsoka noted that Derik had already narrowed his eyes at her mention of Bane. _This whole deal is a hard sell._

So she wasn't really surprised when Britani spoke up again. "May I have a word with you, Ahsoka?"

_Here it comes._ "Sure." Ahsoka glanced at Rex, then Derik. The former nodded, the latter frowned, but both men rose to their feet, and walked to the far end of the cabin without a word, Rex in the lead.

When they were as close to alone as possible, Britani leaned in, wincing just a little as she shifted. "I'm sure you understand that I have misgivings, Ahsoka, but I'd like to hear out exactly what you have in mind, if that's alright with you."

Ahsoka swallowed, but nodded in agreement. "That's fine. We have several hours to go, at least." She stretched her legs out in front of her, flinching at the straining of her calfs. "Where should I start?"

* * *

><p>Rex stepped as far as he could into the corner opposite from where they had been sitting previously. From this angle, the loose piles of equipment blocked out most of the reddish evac lighting, shrouding the space with shadows. Derik was beside him, and the two men leaned against the farthest bulkhead, with their backs towards the other pair.<p>

With such limited accommodations, it was difficult to give anyone any privacy, especially for private conversation. The rumble of the hyperdrive helped block out some of the noise, but Rex thought he could hear Ahsoka's voice as clearly as if he were sitting next to her. Then again, he'd already had to admit that objectivity wasn't his strong point, when it came to Ahsoka.

He wasn't sure if he even _had_ any strong points, when it came to Ahsoka.

Other than obeying her requests, when he was able. And in this case, that meant giving her and her new companion some time alone, or nearly alone, anyway. Not that Rex had a problem with that. He was as curious as any clone, but years under the burden of command had taught him to hold back his inquiries when necessary.

And to be honest, Rex wasn't so much concerned with what Jedi Matalis wanted to discuss with Ahsoka, as he was with Ahsoka's enigmatic statement in the mines. _She said she needs to 'talk to me', next time we get the chance. Not to be impatient or anything, but still... I don't know even how to interpret that; it's not like we don't talk a fair amount every day._

Rex wasn't sure if he should be anticipating or dreading Ahsoka's 'talk', but he did hope that she'd find the opportunity she was looking for as soon as was practical.

He looked askance at Derik, thinking that a quiet conversation might prove a decent distraction from his circular musings. The Jedi looked none to pleased at having been asked to leave his friend - clearly more than that, but Rex wasn't sure of the terminology - and would probably have stood there in... well, silence was a nice way to put it. There was certainly more to Derik's behavior than mere curiosity. _It could just be me, but he's seemed a little more on edge the entire time since... since_ she _came onboard._

"You care about her, don't you?"

The question slipped out before Rex had a chance to stop himself, though he remembered at least to keep his volume down to a low whisper. Derik started a little, before answering with a tone that could only be described as cold. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Rex was a bit taken aback by the chilled response, but he didn't hesitate to answer.

"If if affects our ability to function as a team, it's all my business," he corrected, using as commanding a tone he could without raising his voice. "If it's important enough that you can't set it aside for the good of the group, then it's only fair the group gets at least a heads up."

Derik's face fell at the implied rebuke, and he muttered something about 'the problem' that Rex couldn't make it out. Normally, he would have left off the discussion at this point, but he felt a strange sense of responsibility to at least try to identify what could easily become a dangerous rift in their future efforts. He kept silent for a short moment, before addressing Derik again.

"This is about the bounty hunter, isn't it?"

A short glare was the only response Derik made, barely visible in the dim light that draped shadows across his face. Rex nodded, satisfied that he was on the right track, and continued, "I don't trust him either," he admitted, gazing at the deck, "I still don't know what to make of his activity so far." He glanced at Derik again. "Any specific concerns?"

No answer, just another glare. Rex sighed inwardly. The days when he could order a disgruntled subordinate to stand at attention and verbally whip him into line were long gone. And the fact that Derik was a Jedi, someone who for as long as Rex could remember had outranked him by title alone, made this discussion all the more difficult.

"I'll take that as no. You just don't like the general idea, correct?"

Still no answer, though Derik's glare lessened in intensity, at least.

"For what it's worth, I don't like it anymore than you do. But you have to admit, you were in a bad spot when we came across you." Rex shot a quick glance back at the other two Jedi. "So was your friend, actually."

The young man sighed, slumping against the bulkhead and muttering. "I know. I just... I don't know."

"Pardon?"

Another low sigh, before Derik's eyes narrowed again, though his glare was directed towards the floor, and not Rex. "Maybe it's worked out so far, but this deal can't end well." He clenched his fists as he added, "You can only play with fire so many times."

Rex stared for a moment, a little puzzled at the seemingly aimless statements. Derik didn't say anymore, and Rex wasn't sure how to follow up, so he didn't, choosing to return to his own musings. The other man didn't seem open to discussion on this topic, anyways. Hopefully the other Jedi could help him come to some sort of agreement.

_And hopefully he won't try anything... foolish, again._

* * *

><p>Briani had to remind herself not to gape, when Ahsoka finished her tale.<p>

It was far more than she had expected. Bane's claims of a personal vendetta against the Emperor were beyond baffling, and Britani felt none too confident about them. His actions since then, however, did not seem to mesh with those of a traditional bounty hunter. There didn't seem to be any means for gain in this operation, and Bane's reputation seemed to rule out mere philanthropy as a motive.

Ahsoka's case consisted mostly of this point; that perhaps Bane could be swayed, that so long as he made no indications of betrayal, maybe this could prove to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. Bane's apparent willingness to go directly against Imperial forces - his presumable clientele, if that was his intent - also factored against the most natural option.

It did indeed seem that there was more to this strange alliance that met the eye. Ahsoka spoke of Bane's enigmatic statements, subtle implications that he had some bigger end in mind. Apparently the bounty hunter had even attempted to drop some sort of hints with Derik, back on Nar Shadda. Still, Britani wondered now much of all this was simply manipulation of some sort.

But the plain fact of the matter was that they were Jedi, with a price on their heads, and they were in close quarters with an individual whose vocation consisted of turning in hunted fugitives like them. There was simply no more pleasant way to put it. There didn't seem to be any possibility that this arrangement would end well.

Britan felt that Ahsoka knew this too. There was an element of desperation in her bearing as she laid out the events. Not wishful thinking, per say, but a fierce belief that this scheme _had_ to work. And beneath it all was a measure of muted aggression - by reputation only, Britani knew that Ahsoka Tano was not one to cross lightly.

The young Togruta sighed as she finished her explanation. "I know..." she muttered, as if presuming Britani's disapproval. "It always sounds crazy when I talk about it." Ahsoka's shoulders slumped, and she pulled her knees against her chest, resting her chin on them. "It probably is."

Britani bit her lip, trying to come up with a response. "I admire your determination, Ahsoka, and I do understand your frustration."

"But it doesn't make any sense. I know, everyone's told me that." Ahsoka ducked her head, resting her forehead on her knees, her voice muted as she spoke to the floor. "I never learn, I fall for the same thing over and over."

"Ahsoka," Britani laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I for one believe in your effort. I trust you."

Ahsoka looked a little startled at her statement, raising her head to meet Britani's eyes as though looking for a sign of sarcasm. "You don't even know me," she frowned. "How can you 'believe' in what I'm doing?"

"Because the Force has been with you, and with your efforts, Ahsoka," Britani responded without hesitation. "You, through your alliance with Bane, have done more good than any surviving Jedi I have met. To tell you the truth I know of no one who would have taken such a risk for just a slight chance to help others."

Ahsoka scowled at the floor again. "Just because nobody else would do it doesn't mean it was a good idea."

"A wise observation," Britani smiled. "I would expect unorthodox methods from the Padawan of-"

The words froze in her mouth, and Britani felt her stomach lurch as she realized what sensitive ground she was treading. Ahsoka flinched, but didn't respond. "Ahsoka," Britani whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ahsoka answered quickly, her voice a little weak but not significantly so. "I'm... well, not over it, but it's alright. I've..." she sighed, staring straight ahead of her. "I'm moving on."

She swiveled her head to look at Britani again. "You were about to compliment me? Please carry on."

There was no actual smile, but the lighthearted comment brought relief to Britani, and she noted that Ahsoka did in fact seem farther along than she had anticipated. Fleetingly she wondered if this Rex had a part in that, but she brushed the thought aside. _It's hardly any of my business, anyway._

She smiled in response to Ahsoka's hopeful prodding. "I was trying to say, your reputation, as a skilled and... unique Jedi, precedes you. I'm not surprised that you find yourself in a situation few Masters would dare. You have the heart of a great Jedi, Ahsoka."

The young Togruta woman didn't answer, her eyes lowering as Britani went on. "Nothing happens by accident, Ahsoka. You were put in the right place at the right time, with the right ideas and the right heart. And, I dare say, the right person at your side."

Britani did not miss the blushing in Ahsoka's lekku at that comment.

"That said-"

"Aww, I was just starting to like you."

Britani returned Ahsoka's hurt expression with mock annoyance, smiled, and rolled her eyes, the action earning a subdued giggle. "That said," Britani repeated, "there are legitimate concerns that you should not ignore. Bane's intentions are clouded, and in doubt at best. We have no money to give him. There's little we possess that we could offer someone in his position."

Ahsoka pursed her lips for a moment. "Well..." she began, uncertainly, "I actually think I _do_ have something to deal with him over. It's actually what I was going to go talk to him about."

Britani's eyes widened. "Really? What is it?"

"I... I can't tell you yet." Ahsoka looked almost a little frightened, or at least unsettled, but she quickly assumed a dutiful bearing. "I'll tell you, I promise, but right now, I don't know for sure. I just need to talk with him a little."

A worried frown came over Britani's face. "You're sure this isn't something you might... regret, I hope?"

"Oh no! It's nothing... weird. Well, it is, but not like you're thinking. I'm not a kid anymore, you know."

Britani resisted the urge to smile at the younger girl's attitude. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you then. I'm sorry if I took too much of your time."

"Oh it's fine," Ahsoka flashed a small smile. "I'm just glad we found you in time. Things have been going so slow, lately. " She sighed again. "I need to talk with Rex for a minute, first. Thanks for the... advice, by the way," she looked somberly at Britani for a moment. "I needed that."

Britani nodded in acknowledgment. "I hope we have more chances to talk. There's much I'd like to learn from you."

"I'm sure we will." Ahsoka stood to leave, but Britani halted her with a touch, again.

"Ahsoka, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

Britani took a deep breath. "When's the last time you meditated?"

A sharp intake of breath gave away the answer, but Ahsoka tried. "It's... it's been awhile," she admitted. "I tried, but it's so empty and dark. It was like reliving the order over and over again. I couldn't.. it was too much."

"I understand. I felt the same way. Things will never be the same, Ahsoka, but the Force is more than a means of attaining peace. It is a guide, as well, if we listen to it. And I believe you could use all the guidance you could get, right now."

Ahsoka nodded a bit too quickly, and Britan discerned this wasn't her favorite subject. So she added one more remark. "It isn't only meditation, Ahsoka. It's easier to focus and listen, when you quiet yourself, but the Force is always with you, if you are willing to hear it. Remember that."

Another nod, but Ahsoka did seem to take her a little more seriously. Britani smiled once more, and Ahsoka returned it, before ince again standing to leave. "Thanks... Britani," she managed after short pause.

Britani continued smiling as Ahsoka made to leave. "The Force is with you, Ahsoka, always."

* * *

><p>Rex was finally finding himself relaxed enough to shut his eyes for a few seconds. His body ached for deep, uninterrupted sleep; the last time he'd actually gotten that was back at Bane's hotel hideout on Nar Shadda. Of course, that involved Ahsoka sitting comfortably against him - laying down was apparently off limits but Rex could sleep in any configuration - with her head laying against his shoulder, his cheek against the arc of her montrals, an arm draped over her shoulder, the warmth of her body against his... it added a very visceral element to the situation.<p>

Still, sleep was sleep, and with the imminent threats safely behind the barrier of hyperspace, Rex was slowly edging towards that welcome state, leaning against the bulkhead a little more, his eyelids remaining shut for progressively longer intervals. It seemed he was already slipping into unconsciousness, maybe even a dream. He even thought he saw Ahsoka, looking like she did back during their time together on the front, smiling brightly, her blue eyes flashing with eagerness, and wearing attire that seemed to defy both gravity and any and all military bearing. She really should have worn armor, for protection and to avoid distracting him with her-

"Rex?"

_What the?_ Startled, his exhaustion forgotten, Rex almost jumped at the familiar voice. For a moment he thought she was rebuking him for his compromising thoughts.

"Sorry," he blurted out,"I wasn't thinking, I..." the words trailed off as his vision focused on the surprised and somewhat amused expression on Ahsoka's face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so jumpy," she remarked with a smirk.

Rex grimaced. "You do that to me, I guess," he muttered, trying to salvage his composure.

Ahsoka's grin widened. "That's like the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She laughed a little at Rex's bewildered stare, before shaking her head and growing serious. "I wanted to run something by you, if you don't mind."

Any remaining sleepiness vanished, and Rex's eyes widened in concern and curiosity. "Not at all." He glanced around for Derik, finally spotting him back beside Jedi Matalis, and he scolded himself for not being more aware. "What is it?"

She seemed a little hesitant, but only for a moment. "I need to talk to Bane again," she spoke quickly. "I need to see where things stand, and maybe approach him again about the other thing."

_Oh. This again._ Rex tried to hold back a frown, and failed. "I-"

Ahsoka cut him off. "I wanted to see, maybe, if you wanted to tag along, if that makes you feel better?" Her words were a bit hasty, but she seemed determined to complete her request. "I'll still need some space with him, but if you could stay back a little, or something, if you want to I mean."

"I'll be there," Rex answered almost before she finished. Inwardly he was rather taken aback she'd even consider allowing him to be there with her, after the 'discussion' they had earlier, but he didn't feel like prying. "I can keep a low profile, but I'll be there."

Ahsoka looked relieved and nervous at the same time, but she nodded. "Thanks, Rex." She let out what sounded suspiciously like a masked yawn, shook her head, and turned back to him. "Okay, you ready?"

Rex was a little startled. "Now?"

Another nod, this one more grim than the first. "Yeah, I've put this off long enough." Ahsoka squared her shoulders, her eyes narrowing into a determined glare.

"We're running out of time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Things are getting interesting... I hope! :P

This was another fun chapter to write - I didn't mention this last time but the character interaction really writes itself, with this bunch. Hopefully it made for at least a pseudo-entertaining read on your part, dear reader.

Thanks to all my reviewers: **jedig1rl**, **naughty-girl44** , **Hoenn Master**, **DoubleEO**, **Etain**-**Skirata**, **Queen**, **laloga**, **Jess** **Marylin**, **Randompie**, **witchcoven**, **Starcrier**, **Sarge1995**, **pauliina** and **Phoenix Skyborne**. I appreciate every single one of your comments and feedback. Thank you so much!

Also special thanks to **SerendipityAEY**, who's still plugging faithfully away in the upper teens at this point. :)

Please review!


	46. Confrontation

Chapter Forty Five

_**Confrontation**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Space Station Gimmix, 31 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>He knew this was coming.<p>

Cad Bane was far from Force-sensitive - and proud of it - but his gut told him more than any mystical galaxy-binding energy ever could. He knew that Tano would be back, to finish whatever it was she had been trying to do before the other incident came up. She was nothing if not persistent.

And loud. And reckless. And dangerous.

All of which were attributes Bane knew very well how to counter and utilize. But there was another aspect of Ahsoka Tano, one that Bane knew all too well, one that he had _thought_ he knew how to manage and manipulate. The Jedi called it 'compassion'. Others called it sympathy, or pity. Cad Bane called it nonsense, but even nonsense had its uses.

Though the Jedi's presence at the threshold of his cockpit wasn't a surprise, the clone shadowing her from behind was not at all anticipated. Bane felt a flare of alarm, spinning in his pilot's seat to face the two figures. He crossed his arms, one hand centimeters from a holstered pistol, the other laying loosely over his wristcom. Even if the visitors meant no immediate harm, Cad Bane wasn't alive today for lack of precautions.

His voice betrayed no concern; that much he could manage.

"Gave up the notary's practice long ago," he drawled, with a dismissive shake of the head. "You'll have to find someone else to officiate."

The Jedi's facial expression went from cool determination to bewilderment, then a flash of embarrassment and finally a roll of the eyes. The clone only scowled; the quip likely sailing a half klick over his head. Bane smirked; at least he'd gotten some amusement out of all this.

The Togruta spoke first, of course. "I think we need to talk."

Typical Jedi arrogance. To be fair, Tano actually sounded a little less forceful, almost as though she were attempting to extend an invitation to converse. Not that it made a difference to Bane, but it was worthwhile to note that she wasn't taking the demanding tack she had in the past.

"Do you?" Bane murmured, slouching farther back in his seat. He crossed a leg, resting one boot one his knee, still keeping his hands in position for a quick strike.

"Yes, I do," she replied, crossing her own arms in what Bane decided was a subconscious attempt to imitate his own pose. "And I think you do, too."

"I talk when _I_ feel like it, kiddo." The words came out almost as a bark, and Bane cursed himself again for losing his control so easily. He couldn't afford that. What was it about this youngling that did this to him, anyway?

Still, he couldn't afford to look intimidated either. "Don't start getting bratty on me now, I told you before I don't take kindly I being interrupted. If you've got something to say then spit it out, and it better be worthwhile."

It was only half-bluffing, since Bane already had a pretty sure idea of what she was after. But even if this subject was unavoidable, it didn't have to be on the Jedi's terms, and Bane was not going to let her think she had the upper hand on this situation.

His retort seemed to have the desired affect, as the Jedi looked momentarily taken aback. But she quickly recovered, speaking in a cool tone. "I think we may find this to be worthwhile all around, if you can be reasonable for a few minutes."

Bane's eyes narrowed, but a comeback wasn't coming to him - a disturbing fact - so he remained silent.

Tano stepped farther into the cockpit, leaning against the aft wall, next to the entry. The clone remained in the corridor, his armored form barely visible in the shadows. The Jedi took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"I'm sure you recall where we left off, last time." She tapped her foot, a gesture he wasn't quite sure how to interpret. "About your treatment at the Jedi Temple."

Of course she'd begin there. Scowling, Bane refused to answer, sending her his most piercing stare. Tano struggled to retain eye contact, but kept her cool. "There was more I needed to say, about that. I figured now's as good a time as any."

"Then get to the point already!" Bane snapped. "If you've got something to say than kriffing _say_ it! If you're going to talk circles then do it with your clone. I don't have time for this."

He made to rotate his seat back to the command console - another bluff as he couldn't risk turning his back to these intruders - when the Jedi protested, "Bane, wait, I'm serious about this!"

Bane turned towards her again. "Then cut the formalities and _talk_."

* * *

><p>Rex didn't have any idea what he'd been expecting of all this. The only thing he knew of Ahsoka's last attempt to converse with the bounty hunter was that she'd returned disheveled and drenched in alcohol. Not exactly the worst a person like Cad Bane could do, but certainly no positive sign either.<p>

He knew roughly what Ahsoka was meaning to talk about. While she'd been vague on the details, she felt that the Jedi had mistreated Bane in some way, as ironic as that sounded. A high powered Jedi Mind Trick, apparently, had been used to force the uncooperative criminal to open up.

Rex grimaced inwardly at the thought; he'd been the subject of a Mind Trick once, at the hand of the Dark Acolyte Assaj Ventress. _Teth. That was our mission together, interestingly enough. Focus, Rex. _Ventress's power had been comparatively weak, for a Force user, and Rex had retained enough of a mental barrier to at least be aware of the subliminal assault, and to thwart it. Still, it had been a horrifying experience, an indescribable state of being deprived not only of free will, but of independent thought.

So Rex could relate, in a small way, to the disturbing effects of mind control. Ahsoka certainly knew more about it than he. And from her intelligence gathered from Bane's droid, Ahsoka had inferred that the bounty hunter was still suffering some sort of persistent trauma from that event.

In Rex's mind, that was fine by him. Worrying about ethics in the treatment of a criminal made little sense to him anyway. But despite his own feelings on the matter, he also knew that, for a Jedi, all lifeforms were to be respected equally, no matter how depraved. The code that bound a Jedi like Ahsoka sometime seemed ludicrous to hardened soldiers, and yet, it was a large part of the reason the clone army had trusted their Jedi officers to the degree they did.

Apparently Ahsoka felt that an attempt to right this 'wrong' might help to improve their leverage with Cad Bane. Something Rex readily agreed needed to be done, if they intended to keep this arrangement for any length of time. Ahsoka even theorized she might be able to somehow ease the effects of Bane's treatment, if he'd allow her, thereby creating a tangible element of cooperation between the bounty hunter and their motley band.

Even as he tried to rationalize it, Rex knew it was a long shot of the worst kind.

And based on Bane's reaction so far, their chances weren't looking any better. The bounty hunter sounded decidedly aggravated, though he came short of ordering them out of the cockpit. Rex's weapon was hanging on his belt, but his arms were tense and his knees already bent, ready to charge if things got out of hand.

Finally, it seemed Ahsoka and Bane had gotten past their rough introductions, and Ahsoka began to speak in earnest.

"Okay, so we were talking about your experience at the Jedi prison, right?"

_I guess they didn't get very far last time before things blew up._ Bane's response was predictably cold. "I seem to recall _you_ were doing all the talking."

Ahsoka didn't miss a beat this time. "Get used to it," she retorted. Her tone softened a little as she continued, "I didn't finish telling you why I brought that up."

"No one's asking."

"Well, consider it complimentary, then." Ahsoka seemed to be in her element, at least when it came to arguing. _She did earn that nickname, I guess._

"I told you I had a confession to make."

Rex's brows arched as he watched her eyes waver a little. She looked conflicted, which he could understand - _Still don't see how apologizing to a criminal is supposed to help anything_ - but the determination was still apparent in her demeanor.

Bane must have noticed it too, because he didn't snap at her like before. In fact, he seem to have a concentrated grimace on his own face, like he was trying particularly hard to think about something. Or perhaps, to avoid thinking about something.

Ahsoka seemed to realize she was treading volatile ground, because her tone became even softer.

"That... 'method' that the Masters used to get you to talk..."

The bounty hunter clearly did not want to discuss this, evidenced by his ill-concealed gritting of teeth, clenched fists, and disturbed glare. Rex was still a bit puzzled as to why Bane didn't simply interrupt or order them out of the cockpit, if this bothered him that much. Not that he had a problem with anything that made the Duros uncomfortable.

"It was my idea."

The atmosphere in the cockpit became almost stifling. Rex's eyes widened in surprise. _I don't think she told me_ that. His gaze narrowed, and he tensed again, half expecting Bane to assault the confessing Jedi.

Bane didn't do so, however. In fact, he really didn't do much of anything. His hands ceased their sporadic clenching, and his face became stone still. Red eyes stared unblinking at the lone Jedi before them, and Rex thought the tension would make his chest implode.

Ahsoka hadn't told him _this_ part of the story. It was one thing to convey an apology on behalf of the - defunct - Jedi Order, for mistreatment of a prisoner. But it was entirely different to admit to being responsible for said mistreatment, and right to the face of the supposed 'victim'. _Who knows how he'll react? This could be bad._

But Bane didn't seem to react at all, not noticeably. Ahsoka didn't make any motions either for a moment, and Rex watched warily as the Jedi and bounty hunter stared each other down.

Finally, Ahsoka spoke up again.

"It was my idea. The Masters warned that it could be dangerous, and it could even destroy your mind completely, but in the end, we couldn't think of anything else to get you to tell us where the children were. We had to do something."

Rex's eyes shot between Ahsoka and Bane, alternating every few seconds, trying to anticipate what was going to happen next. Still nothing from the bounty hunter, who only sent a frozen glare in response to the Jedi's words.

"But it was my recommendation. That entire experience you went through, it was my fault. I take full responsibility for it."

Rex felt his eyes widen with incredulity. _I can't imagine she deserves that. The Generals didn't have to follow her recommendation, she's only a Padawan._ Then again, Rex himself had been known to try and take blame that wasn't his. _I guess it's another thing we have in common._

If Ahsoka had hoped for some positive response from the bounty hunter, she was disappointed. "You give yourself a lot of credit, youngling," he muttered, still remaining stationary. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to impress me."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," Ahsoka answered, her own tone still calm and sober. "The reason why I brought this all up in the first place is because..." She gave a quiet sigh. "It was wrong."

Another moment of tense silence. "What we did to you, Bane, what I suggested... it was torture. There's no other word for it, and nothing you did justifies it. I'm a Jedi, and I can't stand for that kind of action."

Still no response. Ahsoka stepped forward, causing Rex to start. _Don't get too close, stay subtle, Ahsoka._

"I'm not sorry for you, Bane," Ahsoka continued, not exactly as subtle as Rex had in mind. "Nothing excuses your own actions. I know it all seems pointless now, but I'm not going to apologize for trying to rescue those children."

_Wow_, Rex mused. _Didn't think about that. Those kids have probably all been killed by now._ Most likely by fellow clones, for good measure.

"But to use our power to force you to cooperate, against your will, and at risk to your own mind, was not the Jedi way. And-"

"What else would you gave done?" Bane snapped, suddenly coming out of his reverie. "I could have turned those whelps over to anyone, for all you know. You mean to tell me you would have sacrificed them for your blasted Jedi philosophy?"

Startled by the abrupt retort, Rex's attention flew back to Ahsoka, who also looked taken aback. "Well, I don't know that..."

"I'll tell you, you wouldn't have. War is dirty, youngling," Bane cut her off with a snort. "You play dirty to _win_, Jedi or no. There's no such thing as a hero, certainly not among any of your ilk. Your type are dead because you never realized that."

"Are you saying you think we _should_ have treated you that way?" Ahsoka asked, clearly in disbelief.

"I'm saying it doesn't kriffing _matter!_" Bane snarled, standing from his seat and drawing himself to full height. "It's war, it's dirty business, and I could care less about what you bastards tried to pull on me!"

"Then why were you so-"

"That's the problem with you Jedi," the bounty hunter went on. "Always acting like you're on some higher plane, like you stood for something. From my viewport, you were all just a herd of blind mystics that bred entire armies out of a test tube and sent them straight to hell. And _now_ you want to talk about a 'Jedi way'?"

Ahsoka looked stricken for a moment, eyes widening at the withering accusations. Rex himself felt stunned by Bane's uncharacteristic outburst. But the bounty hunter hadn't finished.

"You think you have some moral edge on me, don't you? News flash, kiddo, you Jedi are no better than that shriveled husk of an Emperor. It's all about the endgame with you magicians, but the at least the Sith has the guts to follow through with it!"

"Then why are you trying to help us?"

Ahsoka's voice was unsteady, forced, but she held her ground. Bane froze for a split second, as though caught off guard by the question. "I'm not 'helping' anyone," he growled, sounding more cautious. "I told you before, I have a bone to pick with the other guy, and whatever shreds his exhaust port is in my best interest."

"Really, that's all?" Ahsoka challenged, strength returning to her voice. "All this trouble just to be an annoyance?"

Rex's eyes were glued to the bounty hunter, trying to catch a clue. Their host was on the spot now, and Rex was not going to miss anything amiss in his behavior. The Duros didn't seem panicked or alarmed by the probing, at any rate.

"I do things my way. I don't need another reason."

"Yes you do," Ahsoka countered, sounding more bold as she went on. "You can act as tough as you want, but you can't make me believe that you're doing all this just to be a sore spot for the Emperor. No more than you can convince me that what we did to you at the Temple doesn't bother you."

"And you can't tell me you give a damn about whether it bothers me," Bane snarled, taking full advantage of his height to stare down Ahsoka. "Don't try playing with me, youngling. I don't care and you don't either, because it doesn't matter."

"I care," Ahsoka interjected, her tone growing more earnest now. "I mean it, Bane. I can help-"

"I don't need your kriffing _help_!" Bane snapped again, growing more agitated. "I don't care! It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does," Ahsoka shot back. "I don't know about all the things we did during the war, I don't understand many of them. But what we- what _I_ did to you was wrong, and that _does_ matter. It matters to me, and it matters to you."

"No it doesn't," Bane ground out again, more to himself it seemed than to Ahsoka.

"Listen Bane, I'm a Jedi. I'm not perfect, and I've demonstrated that pretty dang well I'd say. I don't have answers for everything, but I _know_ the answer to this problem."

"You don't know anything, you're just an arrogant phony like the rest of them."

"I helped you with the memories before," Ahsoka responded, clearly trying to stay calm. "I can do it again if you let me. I'm the one who brought that trauma on you, it's only right that I try and help you remove it."

Bane muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Rex felt a bit overwhelmed, trying to keep up with the rapid fire dialogue. Ahsoka was still speaking. "I want to help, Bane, I'm serious. I won't stand for your actions, but I have to stand by mine, and I have to do what's right, even if I haven't done so consistently in... in the past." She took a deep breath, then added, "This could be a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Another long, tense moment of silence followed, neither party speaking a word. The atmosphere was stifling in its intensity. Bane and Ahsoka stared at each other, and Rex tried to resist pulling his blaster on the former for his leering.

Finally Bane let out a sound that seemed to denote exasperation. He dropped back into his pilot's seat, tilting his hat to shield his face from their gaze.

"This conversation is over."

Ahsoka looked like she was intending to protest, but Rex couldn't hold still any longer. He stepped out from the shadows, moving quietly as he could, and reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, displeasure in her expression, but also resignation, as if she reluctantly agreed that it was best to let this go for now.

Bane didn't give any sign that he'd noticed Rex's intrusion, though it was all but a given that he had. At at rate, he ignored both of them, and Rex and Ahsoka turned to leave the cockpit.

As she stepped over the threshold, Ahsoka stopped. Rex turned to look at her, puzzled, before realizing she was examining what seemed to be a pile of scrap metal. As she leaned over to touch it, however, he quickly realized the unassuming junk heap was in fact the remains of Bane's techno-sidekick droid.

Before Rex could ask what she found interesting about a scrapped droid, Ahsoka had lifted the entire ___ in her arms, had stepped past him, and was hurrying towards the cabin again.

Rex frowned, but decided she must have some sort of plan for the tinnie. Looking over his shoulder, he cast one more glance at the now silent bounty hunter, who sat with his arms folded neatly across his lap, his legs crossed again, the wide brim of his hat shielding his face from their gaze.

Shaking his head, Rex turned and followed Ahsoka towards the cabin.

* * *

><p><em>That was... weird.<em>

That was the simplest summary Ahsoka could formulate, as she led the way down the narrow corridor to the rear bay. It seemed there was no way to predict Bane's behavior, which wasn't really a surprise in and of itself, but taken together with the nature his outbursts, it was more baffling than she could have anticipated. _And... weird._

Obviously Bane's tirade meant little to her. _I mean, come on. He's a professional criminal. He can't lecture me about morality. _More than likely the bounty hunter was bluffing, trying to intimidate her. That was all.

She felt certain, however, that it was exactly what she thought, that was troubling him. His denial, his raving against the Jedi while simultaneously claiming to have no strong feelings about them, it seemed as clear as it could be. Which wasn't saying much, when it came to Cad Bane.

_Still, it makes sense. This had to be what Todo was talking about, with Bane's 'unpleasant hallucinations'. Who knows how that could be troubling to him; he's so used to being in a position of power. It's like he doesn't want to admit he ever lost control._

And that admitting would be necessary, if Bane wanted to recover from the experience. Which he claimed he didn't, but Ahsoka didn't need to be Force sensitive to tell that wasn't true. If the cold, calculating Cad Bane could be driven to a rage by this subject, then there was definitely something wrong. Even if there was nothing substantive in his bizarre accusations.

Was there?

Ahsoka paused at the cabin door, shifting her load and leaning against the wall for a short moment. Why was she even trying this, anyway? Bane was an bad guy, through and through. Maybe not like a Sith - bounty hunting wasn't even technically illegal, though their employers usually had nefarious motives - but he was hardly someone Ahsoka could pity. _Was_ this just her own manipulation of him, trying to bait him into giving her what she wanted?

Was Bane _right_?

How _was_ she any better then him, or the Emperor, if all of them simply operated on the principle of 'what must be done'? Ahsoka herself had led countless men to their deaths, to fight a war that ultimately meant nothing, but that she thought was for a just cause. But did that justify using an army of Humans who were given no real choice in life but to fight and die at her side? For a war that would ultimately bring nothing to them, other than irrelevance when it was over? So what if the Jedi had been victorious, and the Separatists defeated, if it meant that millions of brave men were to be disposed of like surplus equipment?

But she _didn't_ think of the clones that way. She _knew_ they were unique and valuable. She knew they were real people.

Then why _did_ she use them as weapons? Was acknowledgment the extent of her sense of morality?

If it was, then maybe Bane _was_ right. Maybe she _was_ just a foolish mystic, following an outdated set of rules that placed more value on a captured enemy than on the millions of lives that were expended to capture him. Rules that drove her to apologize for a wrong commited to a wanted _criminal_, rather than to the men who died because of his crimes. Rules that she followed when they suited her goals - like attempting to curry favor with a bounty hunter - and disregarded when they didn't.

"Something wrong?"

Ahsoka turned to look up at Rex, his face drawn in worry and confusion.

_That_ was one rule she'd certainly disregarded.

"It's nothing," she managed, "Just... I've got a lot to think about."

Rex nodded, slowly. "Not to pry, but... that was a bit..."

"Weird?"

Ahsoka felt her face lighten a little at Rex's awkward grimace. "Yeah," he answered, "I guess that sounds about right."

They held each other's gaze for a moment. He looked like he wanted to ask her something else, but was hesitant to do so. _I still need to talk to him about... us. Force, there's so much going on, I don't know how much longer I can take it._

"I haven't forgotten, in case you were wondering."

Rex looked a little startled, then his cheeks reddened. "That's fine... I mean, what?"

Ahsoka smiled a little. "I know what you're wondering, that's all. I'm really sorry I haven't had a chance to talk with you yet, but I will, I promise." She let out a long sigh, turning her gaze to the opposite wall. "I have a lot of talks to have, apparently."

She gave Rex a sidelong glance.

"But only one I'm really looking forward to."

Rex almost choked, his face heating even more, and Ahsoka grinned at his discomfort. The pleasant moment didn't last long, and she wondered if she should be feeling guilty for having it at all, but she pushed that thought aside. _There's too much else to worry about. That issue can wait._

She just hoped she was still strong enough to make all the other 'issues' wait, too.

Ahsoka stepped away from the wall, turning sideways to jab the control with her elbow while adjusting her hold on Todo's mangled form. She cast another doubtful glance across the heavily damaged unit. At least repairing the droid would keep her hands occupied for awhile.

The door slid open with a hiss, and Ahsoka, Rex, and Todo slipped into the cabin.

* * *

><p>This couldn't possibly get much worse.<p>

Cad Bane rarely lost his cool. It was bad business to get riled up about anything, and crucial decisions were best made with a level head. That said, when Cad Bane _did_ allow himself to get angry, he did it right. Only a blasted few sentients in the galaxy could face him when his blood ran hot. And those that could didn't live long enough to try.

Ahsoka Tano was besting him on both counts.

He didn't need her help. He didn't want her help. He had nothing she could help him with, and if he did, she'd be the last to know. Her pathetic appeals to her own code should have been amusing if only it weren't so damn irritating. She wasn't serious, she didn't give a kriff about it, She was a phony like all the rest.

She just hid it better.

Wearily, Bane removed his hat, tossing it over the dash and burying his face in his hands, elbows propped on the control panel. He let out a hoarse sigh. He hadn't slept in days, which wasn't his record but it didn't help matters.

The moment he allowed his eyes to close he saw the hands, reaching for him.

_"You_ will _take us to the holocron."_

"No..." Bane growled between clenched teeth.

_"You_ will _take us to the holocron."_

He let out an exclamation of frustration, raising a hand and smacking the side of his head once, twice.

_"Perhaps we should try..._ again_!"_

Bane tried to open his eyes, tried to distract himself, but he couldn't. It was like those hands had broken free from some containment, and he was caught in a never-ending replay. Only now... there was a new channel.

_"To use our power to force to you cooperate... against your will... was not the Jedi way."_

Still shaking his head, he tried to banish the new voice from his head. "It doesn't matter anymore... kriff, it does _not!_"

_"I can help."_

"No..." Bane snarled, shaking his head as though to dislodge the images and sounds and _feelings_ from his mind. "You can't, I don't need help... you can't help."

With another growl, he forced himself upright, slamming his hat back over his head and stalking towards his hollow in the aft cockpit. Kicking the drop-down seat open, he collapsed into it, and tried to focus on the logistics chart displayed on his console. He'd beaten this before, with distraction, with diversion, with stubborn willpower. He'd do it again. Cad Bane needed nobody's help. And nobody cared anyway.

His eyes danced over the increasingly meaningless rows of figures.

_"I care._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I've said this before, but I'm not actually a huge fan of Cad Bane - in my opinion he doesn't 'fit' into the GFFA, at least not like I'd like him to. But through writing him in this story, I like to think I've got at least some handle on his character. But giving him additional development is a whole nother matter, and I'm a little apprehensive about it. I'm trying not to create some cliche'd "redemption" arc for him, but I _am_ trying explore his perspective on the wars, and on the Jedi in general. And of course, he's being thrown up against a very unique and feisty Jedi, so some sparks are indeed flying. We'll see how it turns out, eh?

Keep an eye on Todo, by the way... his role isn't over just yet.

And I know, the fluff has been taking a second place to plot for these chapters. There's a bit more in the next chapter, but yes, things are going to be a bit stir crazy from here to the end. But keep up the nagging - er, encouragement, and I'll see about a fluffy epilogue or two. ;)

Thanks to all my reviewers: **naughty-girl44**, **witchcoven**, **jedig1rl**, **rexter-fangirl**, **Jess Marylin**, **Queen**, **Starcrier**, **DoubleEO**, **laloga**, **Hoenn Master, shadow-dog18, Etain-Skirata, captainrexbest35,** and **LongLiveTheClones**. I can't thank you guys enough - even if I keep saying that over and over... :P

Please review!


	47. Reminiscence

Chapter Forty Six

_**Reminiscence**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Space Station Gimmix, 31 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Derik knew he should be happy.<p>

In a way, perhaps he was. To think that, against all odds, he'd been reunited with the one person he'd twice believed he'd never see again, surely Derik couldn't help but feel elation. She'd even _kissed_ him. After he'd done so first, of course, but even though it had been an impulsive gesture on his part he certainly wouldn't regret it. He hadn't dared hope that this visit to Kessel would end with he and Britani sitting side by side, alive and whole.

Except that they were sitting in Cad Bane's ship. Headed for Cad Bane's hideout. Co-opted into Cad Bane's service.

That little detail made all the difference.

It made it difficult to feel much happiness or even relief, when it seemed increasingly certain they were all being herded towards an ugly endgame. What was the point of their survival and reunion, if they were to be turned in to the Empire as a result? How was that any better than the fates they had been 'rescued' from?

"Derik."

He grimaced at the note of rebuke in Britani's voice, even as he shifted to press even closer to her side. She gave a quiet laugh at the gesture. "I'm not going anywhere, you know."

"I wouldn't count on that," Derik muttered in return. "For all we know we could be headed straight for Coruscant, and-"

"Derik…" Britani sighed, and he fell silent at her implied request. It wasn't the first time she'd expressed displeasure at his persistence in verbalizing his suspicion of Bane; admittedly he'd probably brought it up several times since Ahsoka and Rex left the cabin to confront the bounty hunter.

Derik would have liked to 'confront' Bane as well, albeit a little more aggressively. _I should have jumped him when I had the chance, in the mines. He was so occupied, I could have had him down before he knew what hit him._

Suddenly he was aware that Britani was staring at him, with a look of mild disapproval on her face. Clearly she didn't share the sentiments. Derik cringed, and tried to restrain his thoughts.

He was pretty sure Britani wouldn't let him off so easy, however, and he was right. "Please, at least have some patience while we try to work things out. Ahsoka makes some valid arguments, and I think we can at least see that Bane has no intent to turn us in immediately."

Derik began to answer, to be silenced by a wave of her hand. "Derik, we haven't seen each other in months, and all you can do is fret? This doesn't seem like you."

Derik felt a measure of frustration that she didn't seem to understand his perfectly valid concerns. "It's not fretting if it's a real danger."

"Yes it is. Really Derik, I've seen you face down far deadlier threats that a bounty hunter, and you didn't squawk every few minutes about how dangerous it was. You just faced down an entire platoon of Stormtroopers, while toting me around for good measure."

Derik frowned, and shook his head. "That's easy, a straight fight is predictable. These bounty hunters are tricksters, you'll never see it coming."

"Derik, you disappoint me!" Britani exclaimed, with an exaggerated look of shock. "All this talk of how much you mistrust Bane, all this intrigue and suspicion, and you mean to tell me you'll be caught _off guard_?"

"Brit…"

"Seriously, Derik, _you're_ more likely to do something reckless and catch Bane off guard than anyone is to jump you. How did you defeat those two bounty hunters in the mines, anyway?"

For a moment Derik thought she was trying to bring up his… ill-advised outburst again, but Britani seemed genuinely interested in his story. _I guess I did have at them for a while before that came up._ "A few things, I guess. Aurra Sing mostly used blasters, which was simple enough, but then the Trandoshan brought in a stunner net and things got more… interesting

* * *

><p>By the time Derik had completed relating his exploits, Britani felt certain he'd forgotten all about Bane, for at least a few minutes. Derik was hardly a boaster by nature, but he had a certain boyish charm about him, and few things pleased him like talking about close-quarters combat or starfighter tactics. Master Mari had possessed a love of both subjects, as well, so it was no surprise that her apprentice shared her interest.<p>

It made for an interesting conversation, at least, though Britani found it a little hard to focus given the burning sensation in her ankle. The initial numbness had long since worn off, and even with her leg elevated, the pulsing pressure was difficult to ignore.

Not willing to add to Derik's worries, Britani tried to brush past the throbbing in her leg, masking her occasional hisses of pain with sounds of admiration at his descriptions – none of which could _possibly_ have been exaggerated, of course. Joking aside, Derik had clearly gone up against impressive odds, and her respect for his abilities was not unaffected. _And I dare say his aren't either._

"My," she exclaimed, as his tale came to an end, "You certainly have gotten your share of heroics in lately, haven't you?"

Derik blushed a little, though he did his best to hide it. "It wasn't that difficult," he answered with a shrug, "Just a little more tiring than usual."

"How modest of you," Britani teased, though the word 'tired' brought a yawn to her own throat. "Actually, I'm a little worn out myself. I feel like I've gone without sleep across half the Outer Rim on a spice freighter with a malfunctioning hyperdrive." She leaned against her fellow Padawan again, forcing back a flinch as a mild spike of pain slipped up her leg.

"Well, trust me, this can isn't much better." Derik reached his arm over her shoulders, and Britani allowed herself to relax a little into his embrace. As she did so a thought struck her, and she couldn't resist.

"Derik? Which arm did you send down the Trandoshan's throat, anyway?"

Derik stared at her for a moment, before his eyes widened and his face actually lost color. "I… I.."

He looked almost panicked as he made to draw his arm back, and Britani began laughing again. "Sorry…" she managed as she caught her breath, reaching up to grip his wrist and hold his arm in place. "I just couldn't let that one slide. Really, Derik, don't think that I'm not coated many times over with substances at least as exotic as Trandoshan drool."

Derik looked so uncomfortable now it was _adorable_, and Britani had to chide herself for perhaps being just a bit too giddy around him. It certainly didn't help that they'd so recently shared… well, perhaps not their _first_ kiss, technically, but they certainly had managed to reunite on a high note. Their relationship had always been an odd one, both due to the rarity of their encounters during the war, and the fact that her own Master had never wholly subscribed to the views regarding attachment that Britani, Derik and Master Mari quietly held.

The thought of her fallen mentor, Miraluka Jedi Master Pal Drake, brought a sobering effect on Britani, together with a dull ache that she had long since learned to accept, if not easily. Her wise if exacting Master had been her sole confidant for much of her life, and his patient understanding of her more unique beliefs, many of which he did not share, had earned him a place in her heart that no one else would ever hold.

But she was never one to dwell on the past, at the expense of the here and now. And yet, Britani also knew better than to indulge herself in excessive frivolity. Attachment aside, it was hardly appropriate to be giggling every few moments with – or at the expense of – her friend, even if it was so easy to do. So she bit back a comment on showering – Derik's reaction would have been _priceless_ – and resolved to turn her attention towards other matters.

The resolution was made easier by the sudden entry of the Togruta Padawan, who was followed closely by Rex. Britani's eyes lit up in surprise. "Ahsoka," she exclaimed, before furrowing her brow at the metal contraption in the girl's arms.

"Hi guys," Ahsoka greeted them, panting a little as she stooped to set the mangled object down.

Britani nodded, before asking, "Did Bane assign you some… chores?"

The clone actually made an amused sound at the question, while Ahsoka shrugged. "Nah, just figured I'd try to put it back together. It's Bane's old droid."

There was something more to her expression, almost a stiffness in her otherwise casual mannerisms, though Britani knew it could simply be exhaustion. At any rate Ahsoka didn't seem to dwell on it, as she knelt to get a closer look at the damaged droid, letting out a low whistle. "Boy, Aurra sure took it out on this guy."

She twisted her head up to glance towards Derik. "Hey, you're going to have to tell me how you took her down, I don't think we ever caught up there."

"Oh he'll tell you, alright," Britani almost blurted out, looking askance at Derik, who seemed to realize she was teasing him. He snorted and rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Ahsoka gave a strange look to both of them, before turning her attention back to the droid. "I think it's mostly chassis damage, except… ugh, memory circuits took some heat…" she mumbled, mostly to herself, it seemed. "Probably knocked all the servos out of balance, too." She sighed, "Hopefully nothing too serious."

Apparently satisfied with her analysis, Ahsoka pushed the droid against the opposite end of the cabin, Rex coming alongside to help lift it over a stack of power couplings. The two stood a moment, perhaps exchanging a few words, before approaching Derik and Britani. Ahsoka sat cross legged on Britani's left, Rex taking a a position beside Ahsoka but facing the entire group.

"How did it go?" Britnai asked as soon as they were all seated. Derik leaned forward, clearly interested in any new developments as well.

Ahsoka and Rex shared a glance. "Well…" the Togruta ventured, "it was interesting. Weird, I guess."

Britani thought she caught another flicker of anxiety – or was it just weariness? – in Ahsoka's gaze, but she brushed it aside for the moment, and arched her brow as she questioned, "Would that be the good weird, or the bad one?"

The half-joke got a grimace from Ahsoka, and she sighed before answering. "Well, it doesn't really make any sense without some background…" she trailed off, looking contemplative of a moment.

Suddenly she squared her shoulders, and looked Britani in the eye. "Okay, I know I've been a little evasive here, and I'm sorry. We can't be hiding anything from each other is these situations, we're in this together." She glanced pointedly at Derik as she said this, as though to emphasize his inclusion in their little band.

Britani nodded, but remained silent. Derik's eyes were narrowed, but he too kept his words to himself. Even Rex eyed Ahsoka expectantly, though Britani felt sure he already knew at least most of what she was about to say.

"Alright, you all know about the holocron heist that Caddy- Cad Bane pulled a year back or so?"

Britani glanced at Derik, who nodded, before she answered. "I've heard reports of it, yes."

"Right. I was actually on Archive security during that incident." She snorted, "Tells you how good I was at that. Anyway, after the break in, I was part of the team that apprehended Bane on Naboo, when he tried to kidnap a Force-sensitve Gungan girl. We'd run into Bane a couple times before then but he always got away."

"That's all his type know how to do," Derik remarked, with undisguised disdain.

"Anyway, after Bane was captured, the Masters tried several times to get him to tell us where he'd hidden the holocron, and where the children where being kept. Of course he didn't tell us anything, and he's about as strong minded as a non-Force-sensitive can be. We couldn't get anywhere with him."

Ahsoka grew more somber at this point, drawing her arms around herself tightly, her lekku twitching in mild agitation. "I was there. Master Kenobi, Master Windu, and… my Master, were discussing their lack of success with the interrogation. There didn't seem to be any more options, so I suggested trying to combine their power."

She took another breath. "In other words, force Bane to open up."

Britani's mouth dropped open for a moment, wondering at the sheer magnitude of power such a group would have wielded. _Masters Skywalker, Kenobi_ and _Mace Windu pooling their power on a man like Bane? I don't know that_ I _could have stayed sane after a coercion like that._

"Did it work?" Derik's voice betrayed subdued satisfaction at the bounty hunter's treatment, and Britani made a mental note that she needed to talk to him a bit more about that issue.

Ahsoka shot him an annoyed glare. "I guess _you_ could see it that way. It didn't just 'work'. It completely blew Bane away." Her voice fell to a whisper. "I'm not exaggerating, he was terrified. He was _screaming_. Clawing at his own head, gagging, trust me, it wasn't pretty. They did it several times, until he literally couldn't sit up, he was that weak."

Britani listened in muted shock. _How could… I know Master Skywalker might have gone too far with a criminal, but Master Kenobi and Master Windu? I suppose it makes sense, given the state of the Order, but I would never imagine they would have gone so far as to justify that sort of method._

"It wasn't their idea, it was mine," Ahsoka continued, almost as though in correction of Britani's thoughts. "Master Kenobi and Master Windu warned that it could harm or even destroy his mind, but we were all so focused on getting the holocron back, and finding those children, we didn't discuss it for long at all. It was end justifies the means, at that point."

Ahsoka let out a long sigh, her gaze drifting to her crossed legs. "I really never thought anything of it, before. Right afterwards we went to Mustafar, to rescue the children, and things were pretty crazy from then on out."

"Did Bane know you had any role in this… incident?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I kept a pretty low profile during the… while they did it. I mostly watched, though I guess I probably did try to back up Master's influence out of habit."

"Then how did this come up?"

"He could be out for revenge against the Jedi!" Derik exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "That's the only-"

"Derik…"

Ahsoka frowned at Derik as well, and the young man reluctantly fell silent. Britani turned her attention back to Ahsoka, giving her a questioning look.

The Togruta motioned to the mangled droid on the other side of the cabin. "Todo – Bane's droid – actually came in there. I'd been spending time trying to get him comfortable around me, and while we were on Nar Shadda, he mentioned that his master had been experiencing 'unpleasant hallucinations'. Nightmares, basically, and he was having them pretty much every night. That was my first clue that something was up."

Britani nodded, thoughtfully. "What did you do about it?"

Ahsoka brought a hand to her right lekku, stroking it as she answered. "I wasn't sure at first. I thought about it for a while… well, for at least an hour. I mean, Bane's a bad person, it's not like I felt sorry for his sake, but…"

"But?" Britani prodded.

Another sigh, and Ahsoka's gaze lowered a little. "I know it sounds stupid, but I felt bad about it. It was like… it _was_ torturing him, and we all knew it, and we did it anyway. I know we Jedi have been a bit iffy on some things, but _torture_? Getting what we wanted by causing pain in someone who couldn't even fight back? He was completely helpless, and we almost tore him apart with his own _mind_. How is that any better than using a rack and an interrogation droid?"

Ahsoka's voice was stronger, now, driven with a belief born of ideals she had no doubt held since her youngest days at the Temple. Still, it was clear that there was conflict in her mind, and she made a little display of _not_ meeting Derik's cold gaze. _I can't blame her. Really, Derik needs to to realize what a burden is on her. She's still young, and she doesn't need to feel pressured from her own right now._

Derik, however, wasn't content with a cold look. "Three Masters, two of them on the _Council_, clearly thought differently," he challenged. "Besides, even if it was your idea, it was their decision. Why should you feel 'bad' about it? "

"Because I _know_ it was wrong, and I participated in it anyway, even indirectly. I just felt it wasn't right."

There was conviction in that statement, though it was clearly shaken, and Britani attributed that to Derik's blunt, but not unreasonable challenges. _I'd ask him to leave her alone for now, but I don't think Ahsoka would appreciate me covering for her._ So instead she nodded, giving the younger woman a patient but kind expression. "You believed it was the wrong thing to do. And what did you decide to do about that?"

Here Ahsoka's voice grew quiet again, and she glanced at the cabin door a few times before she went on. "On the trip here – to Kessel, I mean – I tried to approach him about it. At first he acted really detached, almost like he didn't remember it happening at all, but once I brought up the actual mind trick, he completely flipped out."

"I'll say," Derik grumbled again, crossing his arms over his knees.

Ahsoka wisely chose not to react. "I helped calm him down with the Force. Obviously I can't prove it, but I really think he's too proud to admit he lost control to us. He won't admit that it even affected him, no matter how obvious it is."

Britani cocked her head in thought. Ahsoka seemed wise beyond her years, in making these inferences. Where most would see only a credit-hungry mercenary, she seemed to have developed an understanding – even an empathy – for Bane. _I can see why she feels she could form some sort of rapport with him, as unlikely as it seems to me._

"When I probed his thoughts, it was like he'd compartmentalized the whole thing, like he wanted to erase it. Which wasn't possible, but I helped him push the memories away for the moment, and he cleared up." She rolled her eyes, "He wasn't happy, though."

_I imagine not._ To be frank, Britani was surprised that Ahsoka had managed to probe this deep into Bane's experiences at all. Few Jedi indeed would have even attempted confrontation and dialogue with such a person. "What did he do?"

Ahsoka shrugged in response. "Well, he seemed to realize I had helped him, because after he attacked me…" At this detail, her clone companion went from a stoic expression to a very indignant one, and she made a hushed attempt to calm him before continuing, "He just shoved me back, he didn't hurt me. I took the hint and left right after."

"So _that's_ why you came out smelling like bad beer," Derik muttered under his breath.

"It _was_ an accident, and that was my bottle… not that I was going to drink it," Ahsoka cast a nervous glance at Britani, who made a dismissive motion with her right hand, encouraging her to go on. "Anyway, that all went on the back burner when we reached Kessel, and I guess you know most of the story there."

Britani shook her head as Ahsoka finished. "My, Ahsoka, I thought you'd already blown my mind with your first explanation." She tried to put on a playful smile, but inwardly she was a bit taken aback with the complexity of the situation. "Nothing's ever simple with you, is it?"

Ahsoka smiled weakly, but again there was that… weariness, maybe even _pain_ in her answer. "I used to think they were, but… no, they never are." Her shoulders slumped, and her eyelids drooped. While it was clear she was exhausted, as they all were, Britani now _knew_ there was something deeper troubling her fellow Padawan. Something far more than a lack of sleep.

"Ahsoka?" Britani whispered, leaning closer. "Are you alright?"

The younger Jedi blinked, then looked away, and Britani felt certain she saw tears in her eyes. Ahsoka raised her knees and ducked her head against them, looking more like a confused teen than someone on the verge of becoming a Jedi Knight. _The poor girl, she's put the entire galaxy on her own shoulders. No one this young should have had to go through this._

Rex placed an arm over the quivering Jedi, looking utterly helpless and yet clearly concerned. Ahsoka didn't return the gesture, and Britani felt sorry for the man, who clearly wanted to help, but didn't know how to handle this situation. _I suspect she confides in him most of the time, but some things are best handled by a fellow Jedi. And a woman, for that matter._

"Rex," she whispered, trying not to draw Ahsoka's attention. "I should talk to her." She sent him a conciliatory smile, before mouthing the words _Jedi thing_ to him, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did – clones always were good at picking up subtle messages – and he gave a stiff nod, his eyes never leaving Ahsoka as he stood. Britani turned to Derik. "Go with Rex." she whispered. "The two of you get some rest as you're able. I need another moment with Ahsoka."

* * *

><p>He knew she was right.<p>

Even before that night on Nar Shadda, when he and Ahsoka first… acknowledged this bond between them, Rex had known that there were things he couldn't help Ahsoka with. Inadequacy had been among his persistent fears ever since he foolishly allowed her to nearly fall into Imperial hands after escaping Tostte. He wasn't a Jedi, and he knew next to nothing about women in general. He wasn't everything Ahsoka needed, and he would never be.

He knew Jedi Matalis was right, that she should deal with Ahsoka for now. So, logically, he should have been pleased, seeing that at last Ahsoka had both an understanding Jedi and a female to confide in.

Then again, logic seemed to escape him when Ahsoka was involved. And even though he knew it was needed, it felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done, to stand and walk away from her as she huddled in silent pain.

Rex also knew – or at least felt fairly confident he knew – what was troubling Ahsoka. Of all the things he feared Cad Bane might be capable of inflicting on her, he never could have anticipated what had gone on in that cockpit. Rex wouldn't have given the bounty enough credit to have _any_ sort of opinion on the Jedi, or the war in general. Bane certainly had shared any such thing before.

_Still, he's a criminal. She can't actually be taking him seriously._ A bounty hunter had no credibility, so there was no need to heed his tirade. Ahsoka wasn't stupid; surely there was no reason for her to react so strongly to Bane's ranting about war, ethics or Jedi philosophy.

Except, now that he thought about it… this wasn't the first time Ahsoka had heard those arguments. It may have been more vitriolic, more crude, this time, but it wasn't new. This wasn't the first Ahsoka had questioned the war, or expressed guilt over the fate of the clone army that fought it. It wasn't the first time she'd expressed doubts about her role as a Jedi.

And if he where to be honest with himself, Rex knew it wasn't the first time he'd wondered about some of those same questions. He'd never been one to complain over his lot as a clone; it was a hard life, but it was something to be proud of. It was an honor to battle for the people of the Republic, and put tyrants like Dooku in their place. It was his life's purpose, to see that innocents across the entire galaxy were kept safe from the forces of evil.

Except… none of that was true.

In place of that noble calling, Rex had found that he and his brothers had been used, played in a massive bid for power beyond his comprehension. He had discovered that his efforts had been for nothing, that the war he thought he believed in was a farce. That instead of being a bulwark against the tide of secession, he'd merely paved the way for an even greater evil.

And at the forefront and center of the entire, bloody fiasco, lay the mysterious, powerful and yet seemingly blinded organization called the Jedi Order.

Now that he thought about it, Rex couldn't blame Ahsoka for being so shaken by the bounty hunter's raving.

He found a fairly isolated hollow in the stacks of parts and equipment, across the cabin. He gave the space a quick looking over, eying a nearby crate of thermal detonators warily. Still, from here, he could see Ahsoka, and had a clear shot if he needed to get over there in a hurry, but was far enough away to not overhear what was said. It would suffice.

Rex sat down, setting his helmet to one side before leaning his back against the hull, raising his knees and bracing his feet against the deck. Almost the instant he was seated his eyelids clamped shut, and it was with a surprising amount of effort that he forced them open again, his gaze darting automatically to where Ahsoka and Matalis sat.

He didn't know if there _were_ answers to her questions. He certainly had none. In fact, Ahsoka _was_ his answer to the questions that still plagued him every day. It wasn't anything he could quantify, but there was something between them, something strong enough to help him press on in spite of the confusion and conflict. His 'noble cause' was meaningless, his brothers were lost, but in the face of it all… there was Ahsoka.

That was enough for him.

A silent yawn forced itself over his face, and his eyelids refused lift as his head slumped to the side.

He only wondered if he could ever be enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sigh… poor Rexter.

As I mentioned to some of my reviewers, the promised fluff _is_ coming, but not till Friday. I had originally planned to not post today, but in the end I split the next chapter into two. And of course, the fluff was in the second half. It's coming, trust me… :P

The perceptive reader will notice that Britani's Master, Jedi Master Pal Drake, is a Miraluka. For those who don't know, these are essentially near-Humans, but without eyes, relying on their natural Force-sensitivity for vision. The _extremely_ perceptive might note some of Britani's characteristics reflect back on this trait of her Master's, although in an arguably round about way. But that's a story for another time. ;)

As always, my thanks to everyone who's reviewed the previous chapter; witchcoven, naughty-girl44, laloga, jedig1rl, Queen, kiyohunter, LongLiveTheClones, Jadedsnowtiger, Starcrier, Hoenn Master, Sarge1995, Etain-Skirata, and DoubleEO.

Please review!


	48. Conviction

Chapter Forty Seven

_**Conviction**_

* * *

><p><em>Hyperspace, The Sleight of Hand, en route to Space Station Gimmix, 31 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to think.<p>

She didn't even _want_ to think.

Ahsoka wasn't sure if it was exhaustion, or stress, or confusion, or all of those. She'd gone through long hauls without sleep or food before. And there was scarcely a mission in her past that didn't involve high stakes, life-threatening foes, and perplexing mysteries.

Back then she thought things were simple.

She certainly didn't think _that_ anymore.

Everything was stacking up. She had meant to _solve_ a problem, by confronting Bane. Not only had she not done that, but she'd created a new one. Or resurrected an old one. On top of that, the number of Jedi being put at risk because of her 'alliance' with Bane had just doubled, and she was no closer to having anything reassuring to offer them. Even as she explained things to Britani, they sounded more far fetched than ever.

That was enough to make her head hurt. But as she had recognized long ago, Cad Bane, among his many undesirable qualities, had a way with words. And he had somehow known _exactly_ what to say to awaken the dormant doubts and fears she had kept hidden so long, during all her years of war. It might have sounded silly to say that her _heart_ hurt, but it was the most accurate string of words she could come up with.

"_What else would you have done?"_

"_You're no better than that shriveled husk of an Emperor."_

_No better than the Sith._ What if was true? What if the only difference between her and her mortal foes was an arbitrary allegiance? Just a different point of view? Was the only difference between Sith and Jedi and bounty hunter a matter of wanting different ends?

"…_at least the Sith have the guts to follow through!"_

Except the end that actually mattered, in the end. She remembered her old Master had said as much, while conversing with Captain Wilhuf Tarkin on Lola Sayu. Another warning sign she'd missed, incidentally, coming from Anakin. Tarkin said that their principles _were_ their problem, that the Jedi didn't go far _enough_, that their codes and morals kept them from striking the killing blow when it was needed.

"_War is dirty… You play dirty to_ win_, Jedi or no."_

But the Jedi _did_ play… dirty, according to Bane. And Ahsoka wasn't sure she could disagree, anymore. The Jedi _did_ lead armies of men bred in laboratories, and destroyed both mechanical and sentient beings to achieve their ends. Ahsoka herself had killed more people than she could even remember anymore. Because she thought it was the right thing to do. Because it had to be done. Because…

Because she wanted to _win_.

Ahsoka sort of knew Britani was going to talk to her again. She felt Rex try to hold her, and she wanted to reciprocate, but she wasn't sure she could even bear to look at him right now. Her brave Captain and friend was too close to the center of everything she didn't want to think about. She couldn't bring herself to so much as find comfort in his gesture, and yet she felt she could burst into tears as he stood and left.

She heard voices, footsteps, a small commotion for a moment. Then it was silent, the only sounds registering in her montrals was the persisrent hum of the hyperdrive, her own heartbeat, and the soft, thin sound of her ragged breathing.

Then she heard Britani again. "Ahsoka?" she whispered. A cool hand rested on her shoulder, and Britani spoke again. "Ahsoka, it's alright."

_No it's not!_ Ahsoka wanted to scream, but she couldn't even speak. She kept herself curled together, her forehead pressed against her knees, arms hands clenched around her ankles. Her face warmed uncomfortably as the space between her legs and face filled with unpleasant scent of her own breath.

This time, Britani used a little more force, laying her hand on her opposite shoulder, and pulling Ahsoka's entire body towards herself. She was actually stronger that she looked, and Ahsoka was too spent to resist anyway. So it was without much dignity that, as the older Jedi continued her prodding, Ahsoka all but toppled against her.

In the back of her mind Ahsoka was probably horribly embarrassed. She was probably ashamed of herself, angry with herself. She was strong, she was in control, and she was better than this. But whether from exhaustion or simply despair, she couldn't bring herself to care about any of that. Instead, she buried her face against Britani's shoulder, and, for the first time since Rema Saa'lu's death, she cried.

_Really_ cried. She felt like she was detached from herself, aware that she was weeping unreservedly, but not really feeling the actual action. She didn't make a lot of sound, but her face was smudged with now wet streaks of dust and dirt, all of which was being absorbed by Britani's tunic, but everyone was so dirty anyway no one would notice.

Britani herself didn't seem mind, and Ahsoka knew she wouldn't. Her hands ran along Ahsoka's back, then very gently down her lekku, before settling on her shoulders again. With precise movements, Britani kneaded and rubbed out the cramps in her taught muscles, sending the relaxing sensations of tendons loosening throughout her upper body.

After a few moments of the soothing massage, Ahsoka felt her control returning. As far back as she could remember she'd been told that crying actually helped to settle emotions, and though she'd been skeptical, she did feel a little better, now. She blinked, opening her eyes only to find them buried in Britani's stained and now wet tunic, and her face heated in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Ahsoka," Britani repeated as Ahsoka pulled away to apologize. "There's nothing to be ashamed of here." She removed her hands, allowing Ahsoka to sit upright, and then spoke again.

"Would you like to talk about it, or would you rather rest now?"

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, keenly aware of how exhausted she was. "I… she started, her voice cracking. "I don't know what I want." She coughed back a weak sob, before adding, "I don't think I can sleep… but I don't think I can talk about it either."

Britani nodded, returning a hand to Ahsoka's shoulder. "I understand. You've pushed yourself hard, Ahsoka. Rest would do you good. But if you'd like to share what's on your heart, I'm willing to listen."

The use of 'heart' rather than 'mind' didn't go unnoticed by Ahsoka, and she decided that Britani probably knew more about what was troubling her than she let on. But Ahsoka knew she couldn't talk about this. Not now. Maybe later, she'd feel up to it, but…

"What if he's _right_?"

Ahsoka felt startled at the hoarseness of her own voice as she all but blurted out the first question that weighed so heavily on her now. Her head lowered, eyes closed, and she was speaking again before she had a chance to think of what to say.

"He said we're just like the Sith," she choked out, "He said that the Jedi are no better than any of them…" another half sob broke her off for a moment. "Is he right?"

"Who said this, Ahsoka?" Britani asked, still rubbing her shoulder.

"Bane did," Ahsoka answered, still struggling to control her breathing. "He said from his perspective, we're just fakes. We let the ends excuse our means… except we don't, because when it counts, we let the enemy go… it's like we-"

"Ahsoka," Britani interrupted. "Are you really upset because Cad Bane accused you of something?"

The ridiculous nature of crying over blame assigned by a criminal was not lost on Ahsoka. And yet, she couldn't find any relief in that knowledge. "No… I don't think…"

"Or," Britnai continued. "Is this something that you have been wondering for some time? Something Bane simply brought back to your attention?"

Ahsoka couldn't answer, only nodded. She could see her with her eyes closed, but Britani seemed satisfied. "You're not the only one to ask these questions, Ahsoka." She took a deep breath, as though preparing for a long talk.

"You're wondering about the Jedi's role in the war, aren't you?"

While she hadn't really taken the time to categorize her feelings, that did seem to be an accurate assessment. Ahsoka nodded again, still unable to meet Britani's gaze.

"You're wondering how to reconcile the principles you were taught with the realities you experienced. You're doubting that the Jedi way was really the right choice, and at the same time you're wondering if you were ever following it anyway."

When it came to ways with words, Cad Bane had nothing on Britani Matalis. The elder Padawan seemed to weave Ahsoka's tangled thoughts and conflicted feelings together into a question that, if not answerable, was at least coherent. Ahsoka nodded yet again.

"I believe there is an answer, Ahsoka, but it's probably not one you would like."

Even in her numbed, spent state, Ahsoka felt a flare of apprehension at Britani's warning. But she was determined to hear it. She forced herself to raise her head, and tried to meet Britani's eyes. "What… what is it?" she tried to demand, but her voice betrayed her again.

Britani answered plainly. "I feel Jedi made a fatal mistake, by entering the war at all."

It took a moment for the enormity of the simple declaration to settle in. _Entering_ the war was a mistake? The Jedi hadn't started the war! It had been forced upon them. Even if it was orchestrated by the Chancellor, it was a real threat to the Republic, and the Jedi had no choice to but to respond with force.

She must have been gaping, because Britani gave her an understanding smile, before continuing. "I know this is difficult to hear, Ahsoka, but the reason you are so conflicted now is because there was something fundamentally wrong with what you and I were taught. Now, what you see around you contradicts what you've always believed, and you can't reconcile the two. You must unlearn much of what you've learned."

"No," Ahsoka protested, trying to put strength back into her voice. "It _was_ our duty, we had to… we're peacekeepers-"

"Ahsoka, when you and I were on the battlefield, what were we called, under the chain of command?"

"Jedi," Ahsoka stated, with a little more emphasis than necessary.

"Jedi _Commander_," Britani corrected. "And our Masters were Generals. We were officers, and as such, we were soldiers."

"But Jedi aren't warriors-"

"And yet we were just that. Why did we agree to lead the clone army in the first place? Why did the Chancellor have such an influence in the matters of the Council?"

Ahsoka knew she was gaping now, as she found herself unable to effectively counter the admittedly obvious argument Britani made. "But the Council had no choice, the Republic needed us."

"Ahsoka, we both know the Republic already had an established chain of command. Why were those men and women, trained and prepared for war, relegated to the Intelligence corp, or other supporting roles? Why couldn't they lead the army like they were intended to?"

"But we were better than they were."

"In some ways, perhaps. In others, we clearly were not. And yet, isn't that the same 'end justifies the means' reasoning you spoke of?"

It was, but Ahsoka couldn't say so. Things were just too complicated. She almost wanted to tell Britani to shut up and leave her alone, but she was already speaking.

"It's a larger issue than that, yet. Personally, I believe the Jedi compromised their principles long before they assumed command of the GAR. Who funded the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to answer, but she already knew what Britani was about to say. "The Republic. And, by way of the Senate, the Chancellor. Ever since the Order became allied with the state, the Jedi became slaves to the Republic. Instead of listening to the leading of the Force, we became subservient to political intrigue and popular opinion."

The words were so radical and almost destructive in implication Ahsoka knew she should be shocked. And yet… she knew intrinsically there was all too much truth in them. 'Anti-Jedi sentiment' had been almost as much on the minds of the Council as the Sith, towards the end of the war. Decisions were made to preserve public image, without a second thought. Politicians like the Chancellor enlarged their influence among the Council by positioning themselves as 'pro-Jedi.'

"But we needed that support," she insisted, not really believing her own words. "The entire Order would have collapsed without it."

"Ahsoka," Britani said, gently. "The Temple is not the Jedi Order."

Eyes widening, Ahsoka stared open-mouthed at her fellow Padawan. "What?"

"Many Jedi have lived and served without ever utilizing the Coruscant Temple. There are entire coalitions of Jedi, men and women who dedicate their lives to the ways of the Force and to serving others, without ever setting foot in the Temple."

"But… but the Archives… and the…"

"At what cost, Ahsoka? I'm not arguing that it was wrong to have a Temple on Coruscant, or to be funded by the Senate, but those luxuries – and that is what they were – come at a price. This war was part of that price. The compromising of our principles was another. Even Master Yoda saw this. Through the haze and desensitizing of war and politics, we lost sight of who we are."

Britani turned her gaze ahead of her, and her soft-spoken words seemed directed more towards herself than Ahsoka, who simply listened in wonder and disbelief.

"Instead of standing for the rights and dignity of every sentient, we led millions of them to their deaths."

_Axe. Denal. Echo. Waxer. Hardcase. Even Sergeant Cull._ She could list them forever. Brave, strong men, most of them never voicing a complaint for their lot in life. And yet despite the best efforts of Jedi like Ahsoka, like her Master, like Master Shaak Ti, the clones were ultimately nothing more than sophisticated, biological weapons. Weapons to be used, and discarded when their usefulness had ended.

"Instead of raising our young ones in the ways of the Force, in guarding and strengthening them for their life's work, we made officers out of them. We turned children… into soldiers."

_Rema._ She could still remember kneeling over the body of the dying Twi'lek girl, watching the young life drain from her eyes in a blur of dust and blood. Rema hadn't been much younger than Ahsoka was when she became a Padawan – when she went to _war_ – but she was clearly not ready for either role. She was still a kid. A _child._ Rushed into service like a new model of tank; sent to the front lines because _somebody_ had to take the place of the last Jedi officer who'd fallen in battle.

"Instead of keeping our reputation as peacekeepers untarnished and upright, we used our power to evoke fear, and used fear to achieve our ends."

Like the Masters had with Cad Bane. Like Ahsoka had done to Nute Gunray, aboard the _Tranquility_. Lux Bonteri's family saw the Jedi as the killers of a father and a husband, not as peacekeepers. Fairly or not, the Jedi were symbols of the wrath of the Republic. The arrival of a Jedi starfleet was intended to strike terror in the hearts of their foes, whether Sith, criminal, or defenseless civilians caught in between.

Suddenly Britani made a motion, and Ahsoka noticed her fellow Padawan had produced a lightsaber, presumably her own. She held it for a few moments, before murmuring, "This weapon is your life. You've heard that before, haven't you Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded. Of course she'd heard it. She heard it ever since she could understand most of adult speech. She'd even taught that ancient proverb to younglings. It was as old as the Jedi themselves, as far as she was concerned.

The blade ignited with a _snap-hiss_, emitting that hum that was usually so comforting. Britani held the weapon for a moment, her fair skin and flashing eyes illuminated by the vivid blue glare of the plasma beam.

"A wise man once said, that those who live by the sword…" the blade retracted with another _hiss_, "…die by the sword."

Ahsoka stared at the inactive focusing lens of the lightsaber hilt. Was that true? Were the Jedi mistaken _that_ deeply, that they claimed to stand for life, and then defined themselves by an object designed to destroy it?

And spelled their own doom in the process?

Britani's voice interrupted her troubled thoughts. "I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with a lightsaber itself, Ahsoka. There is a beautiful symbolism in this weapon, one that mirrors our own experience." She paused for a moment, before replacing her saber.

"But I will say that all of us as Jedi have allowed ourselves to accept the status quo, to follow rules and bend others with little substantial debate or thought. And I believe that our complacency and our lack of self-examination, at least in part, sealed our demise."

Ahsoka nodded almost without thought. Her eyes brimmed with tears again, and she thought she would split in two out of confusion and sorrow. Realizing that the war was all a farce, that the Jedi had been cruelly manipulated, that had been hard enough. But to believe that the very Order she had stood for has actually set itself up for its own destruction? That everything she believed was flawed from the start?

She didn't think she could take it.

"It's so dark," she whispered, shuddering as her eyes closed again. "Everything is so dark."

Britani placed her hand over Ahsoka's shoulder once more. "Sometimes we need the darkness, to help us rediscover the light."

"Where is it?" Ahsoka countered, her voice growing bitter. "If there's no Jedi left, or of they're all misguided like you say, then where is the light going to come from?"

Britani sighed, but it sounded like one of sadness, not exasperation. "I don't know for sure, Ahsoka. I… I don't know." She was silent for another moment, before speaking again, this time with a strength that could only be called _conviction_.

"But I do not believe the Force will allow evil to remain supreme forever. One day, light sill return, balance _will_ be restored. The Jedi _will_ rise from the ashes, and though our losses have been great, we will be a stronger people for it. Stronger in character, in principle, and…" a smile actually played over Britani's lips, and her eyes grew distant. "And in love."

_Wha..?_ Ahsoka felt her face contort in bewilderment. Why in the blazes was Britani talking about _that_, now? What did attach- love, have to do with a return of the Jedi?

Britani didn't miss her baffled expression, and let out a soft laugh. "Sounds strange, doesn't it?" Her smile faded, and what appeared to be a strain of uncertainty came over her face. "Ahsoka, may I ask you a… personal question?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess," she answered, still eying Britani warily. _It's not like she could possibly shake me up any more than she already has._

The older girl took a deep breath. "Do you love Rex?"

_That_ got Ahsoka's attention, for sure. _I guess she _can_ still shake me up._ "I… uh…" she managed, trying to scrape up some degree of composure. Her eyes darted about the dark cabin, spotting Rex's form seated alone along the opposite wall. _Can I say that? I don't even know if I know what 'love' means... it's not like anything I've experienced before._

Finally, hoping to evade a direct answer for the moment, she asked, "Am I that transparent?"

Britani smiled again, with a wink. "That sounds suspiciously positive, you know."

_I guess I never was much good at being evasive._ Ahsoka grimaced, before questioning, "But… why? I mean, what has that got to do with anything?"

Her fellow Jedi looked thoughtful again, her gaze drifting awfully close to where Derik was siting, apparently sound asleep. "You spoke of darkness. Tell me, Ahsoka, when you look at Rex… is the darkness lessened at all?"

Ahsoka stared again, trying to absorb the words, trying to understand the question. She tried to recall what it was like, when she looked at him. For a long moment she remained that way, still, contemplating, remembering.

She remembered the serious, wise but understanding Captain, always ready advise and mentor her.

_"In my book, experience outranks everything."_

"_Good job, kid."_

She remembered the steady, solid presence she had clung to, in fright and trauma after the order.

_"Do you still trust me?"_

_"Hang on, kid."_

The soldier who stood ready to die to give her a few seconds more to live.

_"'I'm going to cover the entrance. Stay here."_

The faithful friend who tried to comfort her, to advise her even when he was just as lost as she was.

_"_Our_ resolve has never been stronger."_

She remembered him broken and wounded, sounding more like the child he'd never been allowed to be than a battle-hardened Captain, with tears in his eyes for his own shattered dreams.

_"I failed."_

_"I don't want to go on. I don't have anything to live for."_

She remembered the cave, remembered his arms around her waist, his chapped and scarred lips pressed against hers, her own hands sliding over the sweat-drenched skin of his neck. She remembered the look in his eyes, the affection, the wonder, the concern…

The _light._

"Yes," she whispered, answering Britani's question but not really speaking to her. "When I look at him… it's like there's light in his eyes."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Britani's quiet voice broke it. "And does he feel the same?"

Ahsoka hesitated, unsure about ascribing feelings to Rex, but it only took a brief recollection to realize he'd already proved his part. "Yes, he does."

"Have you told him?"

She hesitated again. It was a logical question, but not one she had been prepared to answer. "I... not really," she admitted, keenly aware that she was blushing furiously. "I mean to, but it seems like such a... I just don't know." She began running her hand along her lekku as she added, "I'm planning on talking to him about it, but I... I don't know what I'm going to say. I know we care for each other, even more than that, but..."

Britani smiled gently. "Perhaps I should rephrase my first question. Do you love each other?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, forcing herself to come to at least an inward decision on the question. She knew she was in unfamiliar territory - forbidden territory, even - but that wasn't what gave her pause. _We're friends, we care about each other, but can I say_ _that? Do I... love him? Is that what this is? _

Considering how spent she was, it should have been too much to figure out now. She was already struggling to figure out so many other issues, after all. But instead, she felt... a certainty, forming. A conviction. A realization that she had began to accept some time ago, but that she finally was beginning to understand.

It wasn't that Rex could solve her every question, or settle her confused mind. It wasn't his mere presence that warmed her heart, that gave her strength when she felt weak, that brought clarity and certainty when she couldn't find her way.

It was _them._ It was knowing that _together_, they shared the pain, the disappointment, the fear. It was each knowing the other's faults and failures, and accepting them regardless. It was in realizing that they had nothing to hide, nothing to hold back. And in a galaxy shrouded in darkness, both of them had discovered an illuminating force that nothing could dim, because _love _needed no light from without.

Love _was_ a light, all it's own.

And _love _was what they shared now.

"Yes," Ahsoka answered, her voice quieter than ever. "We do."

Britani nodded, still smiling, though her own eyes seemed watery now. "Then you have nothing to lose by telling him."

"But…" Ahsoka's brow furrowed, as additional questions came to her came to her mind faster than she could verbalize them, which was pretty fast. "That's attachment, through and through, isn't it? Isn't that just another… compromise? I mean, no attachment was one of the oldest rules in the Order..."

Britani chuckled a little. "Age can be a liability as much as anything, and actually, no, attachment was at one time perfectly acceptable in the Order. Even in recent times, some branches of the Jedi have taught differently regarding attachment."

"Master Altis," Ahsoka exclaimed, recalling one of her earliest expeditions from more than two years ago. "He taught that attachment was alright, but…" Despite her best efforts, a very unprofessional yawn interrupted her words, and she grimaced in embarrassment

Britani held up a hand. "I think we will have to save that subject for another time, but something tells me your heart has already made your way clear in this matter."

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, and nodded. All things considered, that _was_ one the least… well, maybe not least complicated, but she felt more sure of herself there than she did about almost anything else.

Which was saying something.

It was still dark. It was still painful, just like it had been during her talk with Rex at the Nar Shadda hideout. Just like it had been throughout the entire war, surrounded by death and pain and tragedy that even the blissful naiveity of youth couldn't fully insulate her from. Even if Britani was maybe a _bit_ too extreme in some of her beliefs, there was no doubt that mistakes had been made, wrongs had been committed, and the galaxy would suffer as a result.

But maybe recognizing that darkness _was_ the first step in finding the light. Maybe for new life to rise, the old had to pass on. And though the past would never truly be behind her, Ahsoka knew she could hope for that future.

And do what she knew was right, in the here and now.

Britani was right about that, no question. Someday, light _would_ return to the galaxy, and things would be made right again. Ahsoka knew they would.

And in the meantime, she knew where she would find light. And strength. And hope.

And _love_.

Another yawn came over her, and this time Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to even try to mask it. "Thanks, Britani," she managed, after regaining her voice, offering a small smile.

Britani returned it. "You're more than welcome, Ahsoka. I would love to discuss this with you further, another time. You might have infered I've thought over these issues for a.. a while…" A yawn came over her as well, and Ahsoka couldn't resist a little giggle, which Britani joined. "I think we both could use a little rest now."

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed, her eyes drifting across the cabin. _I don't want to leave her alone, that just seems so rude, but-_

"I'll be quite fine, Ahsoka." Britani's voice held a note of amusement. "Go ahead, if you'd like. Besides, if I know Derik he'll be awake within a few moments and be clamoring to take your spot anyway."

Ahsoka snorted. "I can imagine that."

"You have no idea," Britani laughed again. "But those are tales for another time. Go on, keep your Rex company. I'd like a moment alone to meditate, anyway."

"Okay." Forcing back yet another yawn, Ahsoka stood, and stretched, grimacing as her muscles sprung loose after remaining so long in such an awkward position.

Without another word, she made her way across the cabin, stepping over equipment and debris with a confidence that came by familiarity. The gentle rumble of the hyperdrive sent tremors up her legs as she moved single-mindedly towards her destination.

He was asleep alright, but still sitting upright, left knee raised, his right leg stretched out straight in front him. His left arm rested over his knee, bent at the elbow, while his right stretched out to drape over his helmet that sat beside him. His head was lowered and cocked to one side, rising and dipping a little with his chest as he slept. Rex didn't exactly snore, but his breathing was distinctive, deep, and a little gravely from the unnatural slumping of his posture.

Ahsoka watched him for a moment, and, for no real reason at all, she smiled.

Moving silently and carefully, she lowered herself to recline halfway over Rex's stretched leg, half on the deck where he sat. She leaned back, laying her head against his right shoulder, her back against his armored chest. His armor wasn't any softer than the floor where she'd been sitting before.

But it was so much better.

She relaxed, relishing the steady swell of his chest behind her, the warm puffs of his breath that tickled her montrals. Another inexplicable smile formed on her face as her eyes fluttered closed, and she listened to his 'sleeping noises.'

She thought she'd succeeded in not waking him, which was impressive considering how most clones were light sleepers, but on the other hand, Rex must have been completely exhausted after all this.

But then she felt movement behind her. Just a little, and she couldn't tell if he was shifting in his sleep or if he'd been wakened. She remained still, and kept her eyes closed, hoping not to disturb him any more than she already had.

The hand that had been laying over his helmet lifted, and wrapped around her shoulders. Ahsoka's breath caught for an instant, as Rex encircled her with his arm, and pulled her close.

She smiled again.

It wasn't so dark, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Aw... :)

A couple things I wanted to address (since a few folks brought them up): Ahsoka is not suffering from a guilt complex over Bane's treatment. Rather, as Britani points out, she is struggling to reconcile the actions of the Jedi during the war with the principles she believes in (or thought she did). It's a bigger issue than Cad Bane - the bounty hunter just "helped" to bring it out.

Second, Britani's perspective, while certainly appealing in some ways, isn't meant to be "gospel" - she's still a Padawan herself, she _is _idealistic, and she's prone to oversimplifying things. For example, while Brit may be right that the decision to coerce Bane into submission was rooted in the Jedi's involvement in the war, it's perfectly possible that a Jedi would be forced to make that decision without being at war - some situations are simply not simple.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers: witchcoven, jedig1rl, MasterVash, laloga, DoubleEO, Jess Marylin, Etain-Skirata, Hoenn Master, Starcrier, shadow-dog18, Queen. I appreciate your feedback and thoughts very much!

Please review!


	49. Fixation

Chapter Forty Eight

_**Fixation**_

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 32 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>No one could accuse Cad Bane of going cheap when it came to his hideouts.<p>

The space station – nestled deep within a remote asteroid field Britani had never heard of – had a rather imposing external appearance; a tubular hull that was structured as an continuous ring, with a long central structure that extended perpendicular to the plane of the rest of the structure. It quite resembled a wheel, or even a ancient gyroscope, actually. Several narrow conduits connected the central spire to the hull like spokes, while long, spindly bumper arms projected an advanced repulsor shield that insulated the hideout from the massive slabs of stone tumbling aimlessly through the black void.

Inside, the station seemed even larger and more intimidating than it had from without. The long, curving hull was dimly lit, without even regular viewports, though the haze of dust and debris that inevitably accompanied an asteroid field meant there'd be little to see anyway. It did feel indeed more like a prison than a safe haven, outfitted with an astonishing network of security cams, stun shields, and sensor arrays.

When Britani mentioned this observation to their bounty hunter host, as he led them towards their accommodations, she received a curt response.

"When you're on the wrong side of the law, you don't take chances."

A fair rationale, but one provided little reassurance.

Despite the unnerving thoroughness of the security provisions, Bane seemed all but disinterested in their activities aboard the station. After a terse introduction to the facilties, and a few warnings regarding his own private quarters, the bounty hunter seemed perfectly content to let them roam the station of their own. The fact that he could likely monitor their movements was not lost on any of the Jedi, but it wasn't hard to find convenient loopholes in the security network. Between blind corners and even the occasional 'dead' corridor, there were no shortage of places for off-the-record conversation, so long as Bane kept his distance. Something the fugitives could certainly take advantage of.

As they certainly would.

For now, they would take advantage of what amenities the bounty hunter had provided. Britani's injury, while not fully healed, was reduced to a dull throbbing in her leg, and with care – and an occasional bit of Force assistance – she was able to get around on her own without much trouble.

Without luggage of any sort, the Jedi and clone band quickly coordinated their next moves. The first of which involved cleanliness. Two of the sleeping rooms Bane had led them to featured sonic showers, and after some awkward glances, the group parted company, the men utilizing one room, and Ahsoka and Britani the other. Their host had most thoughtfully provided them with a few changes of clothes, which all save Rex gladly availed themselves of; the clone opting to stick with his familiar -and now clean – body suit, remaining armored from the waist down.

Refreshed and clad in plain but fresh attire, the group convened in the small galley that was situated down the hall from the sleeping quarters, Ahsoka leading the way. Her bearing was moreconfident now, a noticeable change from her nervous, uncertain and mildly aggressive manner she had exhibited on and off since Britani met her aboard Bane's vessel. She also seemed familiar with the station overall, which stood to reason as Ahsoka had told them that she and Rex had stayed here for some time after being rescued from Imperial capture.

The young Togruta moved quickly to procur seating and provisions for the small band. Beyond being crude and dimly lit, the galley was unusually large for a crew of one, and Britani infered that it perhaps served as a meeting place with potential clients, as much as a safe haven from the law. Several tables and stools were strewn about the space, together with a large compliment of debris in the form of shattered bottles, flimsi wrappers, and dried liquor. Clearly sanitation was not one of Cad Bane's priorities.

Rex demonstrated his familiarity as well, indicating a single table that showed signs of being wiped down within the past few weeks, anyway, and hurrying to gather enough seats for all. Ahsoka promptly made her way to the back of the kitchen area, returning with an assortment of what appeared to be flash-frozen rations.

"Not much variety here, I have to say," she stated with a shrug as she deposited the packages of food into a pile on the table. "But it keeps you going, at least."

Britani gave her a wry smile. "I doubt it has anything on a Weequay spice trader's fare," she said, before selecting one of the more conservatively marked items.

"At least it's dead," Derik remarked with a grimace. "The Gungan smuggler that got me off Belasco only stocked live provisions."

Rex frowned. "Live provisions?"

"Fancy way of saying, worms."

Ahsoka let out a huff as she took a seat and reached for a package. "Thanks for spoiling my dinner, hero boy."

The banter continued over the unusual but appreciated meal. Like most modern ration packs, the packages were self-heating, and the pungent smell of alcolhol was soon joined with a myriad of unique but not unpleasant scents of meat and vegetable flavorings; enough to induce salivation, anyway. Despite the artificial nature of the food, a semi-warm meal of any kind was a welcome change from the fare Britani had substited on before arriving on Kessel – Derik's worms notwithstanding. Rex, Ahsoka and Derik each helped themselves to no fewer than three items apiece, and despite being particularly moderate in appetite, even Britani managed to consume two portions; it was amazing how hungry one could become without realizing it.

As their appetites were sated, the conversation began to return to more serious subjects.

"Okay, so we need to figure out some things here," Ahsoka announced, in an effort to get everyone's attention. Her white brows arched as she cast a seemingly casual glance across the dingy galley, a motion which Britani recognized as a reminder that they were likely being watched.

Ahsoka confirmed her suspicions, speaking in low tones as all four leaned in over the table. "He does keep an eye on us, but he's pretty hands-off between operations. We probably have a few minutes more before he'll notice we're here and stop by, in my experience. I sensed him, he seems busy with something, but we should make this quick."

Derik grimaced, his eyes darting towards the corridor. "So… what are we doing?"

"Talking. I hope. About…" Even in the low lighting, the flush of the Togruta's lekku was visible. "I guess I didn't think that far," she admitted.

Britani broke in before Derik could respond. "At the very least, we can decide our next meet up. I imagine we'll all have plenty to discuss once we've gotten a feel for this facility."

Taking some courage from the assistance, Ahsoka spoke up again. "Right. Also, whether we like it our not, we've got to deal with Bane when it comes to our next move. Rex and I will handle that."

"For contingency purposes," Rex added, "I suggest Derik and Jedi Matalis-"

"Britani."

"Right, you two might want to keep a low profile and avoid any suspicious activity, recon and the like. If anything happens, you should be out of the line of fire and able to respond."

"We out number him four to one," Ahsoka interjected. "I don't think he'll do anything antagonistic right now, anyways."

"But we don't know this station like you do," Derik objected, frowning at Ahsoka. "If something goes wrong, we're not equipped-"

"We'll figure it out," Britnai corrected. "The Force is with us," she whispered, more to Derik than to the rest.

Ahsoka smiled gratefully at the older girl, though there was grimness in the expression. "Thanks, and we'll be sure to give you heads up if anything develops. Also, I'm… I'll probably try to talk to Bane again, later." She bit her lip, and it almost appeared she didn't mean to announce that particular intention, but Britani decided not to pry.

Ahsoka continued, "I'm also going to be trying to get Todo – Bane's droid – up and running again. He was pretty loose around me before, and provided some good intel."

"I could help you out there, if you like," Derik offered, tentatively. "I'm pretty handy with droids and all."

"I'd appreciate that," Ahsoka answered, with a sincere smile. "In the meantime, let's get some rest, and plan for our next huddle back here at eleven hundred tomorrow, assuming Caddy doesn't grace us with his presence. Any objections?"

There were none. "Good."

The discussion continued for some time afterwards, with practical questions asked and answered, and a few more rations consumed, as well. Despite their earlier refreshment, weariness was still weighing on all, and after perhaps a standard hour Rex suggested that they break up their meeting and retire for the remaineder of the night cycle.

Despite an amusing bit of apprehension from Derik and Rex, it seemed that all implictly agreed that they would divide up by couple, though other than Britani no one seemed comfortable saying as much. Ahsoka took initiative and gave a nod to Rex. The two of them stood, crossing the galley threshold and disappearing down the main corridor.

Derik and Britani stayed a moment longer, she taking in their surroundings more closely, and he finishing his meal. It was only a few minutes before they too stood, walking side by side as they stepped into the corridor.

"Well, I suppose we should head towards the living quarters again," she suggested, turning to eye Derik. Her companion nodded, tension still in his face as they began to walk. Britani's leg was still causing significant discomfort, forcing her to lean a little into Derik. _Not that he'd mind._

Neither Rex or Ahsoka appeared nearby, though it was not at all difficult to detect their presences in this largely lifeless space station. Whild there was no immediate necessity, Britani felt better knowing they had the capability to contact their comrades. She motioned to Derik's wristcom. "Can we keep in touch with them that way?"

Derik nodded. "Yeah, but we're not sure if Bane monitors those channels. In theory he can't, because I can open an encrypted link between two units right down to the firmware, but still…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like this. I don't trust him."

Britani nodded, slowly, waiting for his own words to settle in his mind before responding.

"Do you trust the Force?"

Her companion looked at her, a look of worry and conflict clouding his face. "I'm…" his voice almost cracked and he sighed once more. "I… I think I do."

"That's not enough, Derik, and you know it." Britani's eyes trailed along the perimeter of the deck, the dreary gunmetal gray of the entire interior reminding her of the tunnels from which they had so narrowly made an escape.

An escape that was not by accident.

"Derik," she spoke again. "Tell me, you trust this space station, don't you?"

Derik frowned, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him trying to meet her gaze, which she didn't grant him just yet. "What are you getting at?"

Britani continued speaking, her tone quiet but frank. "I don't hear you worrying that this hull will give way, and leave us to the vacuum of space, or fretting that a fuel line will rupture any second, and incinerate us all. To tell you the truth I've yet to hear you voice a single concern about this rattlebang bit of dilapidated hardware that looks from the outside like it'd be better suited for a Hutt's skiff than a space station."

She risked a quick glance at Derik, who looked bewildered at her rapid fire monologue, though there was a trace of curiosity in his expression, as well – he knew her well enough to expect some sort of point out of this admittedly odd set of observations.

"You don't worry about this station's spaceworthiness, because you subconsously trust it. You have faith in physical law, that a solid structure will not succumb to pressures it is designed to withstand. You have a confidence that is rooted upon fact, born of experience, and you have no reason to doubt it."

Derik still frowned, understandably puzzled. "Right… but I don't see the connection. I don't have any confidence in a bounty hunter."

"But do you have confidence in the Force?" Britani questioned, not waiting for an answer before she went on. "You have no hesitation in trusting this crude complex with your life and mine. How can you not have equal faith in the power that binds our very being together, like a rivet joins steel to frame, like a tendon binds muscle and bone?"

Derik's mouth quirked a little as he murmured, "You always did read too much poetry."

"Did I? Honestly I can't remember where that came from," she answered with a chuckle, before sighing. "I can't speak for you, Derik. I don't trust Bane anymore than you do, but I do trust will of the Force. It's brought me too far to doubt it now. It led me from Murkhana to Kessel. It led Ahsoka and Rex to Nar Shadda. And it brought us all together, here."

A sudden spike of pain in her leg caused Britani to catch her breath, and Derik wasted no time shifting to better support her. After a few seconds the sensation subsided again, and she motioned for him to continue. Neither Jedi spoke as they rounded the continual curve of the hull, towards their destination.

As they came in view of the sleeping quarters, Derik finally broke the silence. "I think that's my… that's what's bothering me."

"What, exactly?"

"I… after all that's gone on, trying to find you" Derik hesitated again, grimacing as he searched for words. "I just don't want to lose you again," he finally admitted, his volume a hair above a whisper.

For a moment neither spoke, and their pace slowed to a near standstill as they reached the row of lodging chambers. Then Britani gave Derik a sad smile, before speaking. "Derik, I understand how you're feeling."

"Do you?" Derik countered, though his tone was more despondent than challenging. "You've always been a better Jedi than me," he added, lowering his head as he sighed. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're saying, Brit. I admire your… your faith, your confidence, but…" His eyes shut for a moment, before concluding in a hoarse whisper.

"I can't help how I feel about you."

At this, Britani spun on her heels, gripping both of Derik's shoulders and stopping him in his tracks. The sharp pain of the sudden motion was absorbed into the intensity of the moment, and her eyes locked with his as she spoke with a passion she hadn't realized she was capable of.

"And do you think _I_ can?"

Derik froze, returning her gaze with equal parts of intensity and surprise. His mouth opened a little, but it wasn't to speak.

"Every night since the order I thought of you," she continued, her voice low and laced with emotion. "It seemed almost every waking moment, amidst all the chaos and confusion, I would wonder where you were, whether you were even alive. And when I believed I was to die in those mines like Bultar, for all my faith in the will of the Force, my one regret was that I would never see your face again."

As if on cue, her left hand wandered up from his shoulder towards his face, flicking aside a wisp of his jet black hair before resting lightly on his cheek. Derik took a sharp intake of breath at her touch, his eyes never straying from hers. Time and space may well have stopped in that moment, as the two survivors all but forgot where they were, or why it mattered.

"I can't help how I feel about you either, Derik," she whispered, some part of her mind realizing she was speaking only centimeters away from his face.

It was a short-lived bit of distance.

In retrospect, it was probably Derik who moved first, as he usually did, but Britani wasted no time evening the score as their lips met in a blur of emotion and fervor. Her right hand slipped from his shoulder and joined the other behind his head, pulling him towards her, her fingers interlacing with each other and with the thick locks of his hair. Derik's hands moved to her waist as his mouth claimed her's whole-heartedly, but he was clearly blinded by the force of feeling that Britani brought to bear through the kiss.

For a moment, it was only them. Only the firm grip of his calloused hands supporting her slight frame, only the warmth of his richly colored skin pressing against her cheek, only her eyes being dazzled by the intensity in his own before fluttering shut. It seemed their very presences mingled with one another, while the Force itself flared between them, giving its own brand of approval to the display.

The thing about these sort of moments, was that they tended to be short.

"Is this Jedi mating season?"

Britani spun around, her eyes wide and her breath shallow as she tried to scrape together some semblance of composure. Derik, looking a hydrospanner short of enraged at the untactful interruption, quickly stepped past her, putting himself between her and a somewhat amused Cad Bane.

"I always thought your type were prudes," the bounty hunter drawled. "Seems the ones I run into are all about sucking face as much as spinning lightsabers."

Despite his decisive action, it was clear Derik was in no condition to spar – verbally or otherwise – with Bane, as his own face was still flushed and his breathing quickened. Forcing back her own surprise, Britani stepped past Derik, struggling to chase the red from her cheeks and meet Bane's eyes.

"Where do you suppose new Jedi come from?" she retorted, tongue in cheek. "We don't exactly sprout from-"

"_Brit?_"

Derik's incredulous hiss almost caused Britani to lose her already fragile nonchalance, and the flash bewilderment on Bane's drawn face was too much for her to resist a wry half-grin.

The admittedly odd tack had the desired affect, at any rate. Bane's amusement morphed into a muted disdain as he suddenly tossed an object towards the Jedi. Derik started towards her as though a bomb had been flung at them, before the item landed with a light thud against the durasteel deck.

It didn't take long to identify the object as a wrist-mounted comlink, of the same type as that the bounty hunter himself wore, as well as Derik and the others. A fairly unassuming half-meter long, it looked well padded and suitable for long-term usage; the only truly unusual attribute being the density of the controls and keypads that adorned the top portion of the device. Apparently realizing the identity of the unit, Derik stopped and picked up the comm, eying it and Bane warily.

"You can show your girl how it works," the bounty hunter muttered, presumably speaking to Derik as he began to turn around. "Don't waste time, I'll be turning the security back on in three hours."

_Odd. I hadn't realized the systems were inactive. _Apparently these comms functioned as identification as well. _I'll have to ask Derik about it later._

But for now, she needed to say something.

"Excuse me," Britani spoke up again before the Duros could turn away. Bane paused, looking halfway over his shoulder, his crimson eyes shielded by the brim of his hat.

_Force, help me._ "I wanted to thank you for your part in my rescue," she began, speaking as words came to her, "and in that of my colleagues. I hope we will be able to find a mutually acceptable way to compensate you."

Bane's eyes narrowed just slightly, and he gave a short nod. "Sure, I'm… sure we'll figure something out."

At that cryptic statement, Britani's eyes narrowed as well, but she continued. "A Jedi's abilities are not to be underestimated, Bane," a hand fell to rest by her lightsaber, though not in an overtly threatening manner. "But we are far from perfect, as you surely know."

The bounty hunter's face drew to a near scowl, and he looked like any second he would storm away. Again Britani spoke on sheer impulse, recalling the revelations Ahsoka had made earlier, and trusting the Force itself to guide her words.

"Some wounds can only be healed be being opened again."

Bane snorted in apparent disgust. "You can stick your prophecies up your own exhaust port, they'll be better appreciated there." With that, he spun around, and stalked back up the corridor.

Britani and Derik stood in silence for a moment. "What was that all about?" her companion asked, confusion in his tone.

She sighed, running a hand across her temples. "I'm not sure exactly. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, I just…"

Derik grimaced, as he suggested, "The Force?"

"Yes. I trusted that the Force would guide my words, and…" she exhaled heavily again. "Time will tell what the results will be."

The weight of their predicament was not lost on Britani. Certainly she hoped Ahsoka would be able to accomplish something, that some sort of meaningful connection could be established. But it was out of her control, for the moment. _I've done what I can, for now_, she decided. _I will not allow myself to be dragged down by fear of the unknown. Nor will I let Derik do the same, if I can help it._

As if to confirm her inward resolution, she turned to examine the wristcom in Derik's hands. "I suppose in the meantime you should introduce me to this new toy?"

Despite his clear misgivings, Derik couldn't help but display some interest in an advanced, sophisticated gadget. "Sure, it's not that complicated really."

"Really?" Britani repeated, doubtfully, her eyes straying from the comlink in Derik's hands to trail up his arms, his chest, his chin…

"Like I said, the basic circuit seems to be derived from the old VersaLink models, but… Brit?"

Britani was by this time staring intently at Derik's lips, and she was certain she could _feel_ him blushing, whether through the Force or not she didn't know. She held the gaze for a moment, then when it seemed something simply _had_ to be said, she snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh yes, VersaLink," she repeated emphatically, meeting Derik's wide-eyed stare with an innocent smile. "Do tell me all about it."

Derik was on to her joke by this point, and rolled his eyes, a smirk coming over his face. "I guess I do have some of my charm left, don't I?"

His cockiness was too much to resist. "Mmm…" she murmurred, as though lost in thought. "Yes, I would likely rank you above a wristcom, if pressed. A good holo-novel, on the other hand…"

* * *

><p>Rex wasn't one to become fixated on something.<p>

Of course, he hadn't exactly _had_ cause to be fixated on anything specific, given his experiences as a clone officer. He always had far too much on his mind, and far too many responsibilities, to devote his thoughts to any one thing for very long. And certainly nothing that wasn't relevant to his role as a Captain and his duty as a soldier. Some men might obsess on an enjoyable pastime or hobby, or, for some of the more adventurous clones, even a person – usually a humanoid female.

But not Captain Rex.

So it was with some embarrassment that, the moment he and Ahsoka were out of sight of their two comrades, the _first_ thing to come to his mind was… well, the very same thing that had come to his mind when they first docked with the station, and he awoke to find Ahsoka wrapped securely in his arms. The same thing that he'd been wondering off and on ever since they left that grim scene in the Kessel mines. When they stood in the middle of the horror and the carnage, and Ahsoka took his hands, and whispered to him.

"_This isn't the time, but Rex… Next time we have the chance, I need to talk to you."_

Somehow Rex knew that she had something important to say. That didn't make it any less frustrating. He wasn't sure if it was a Jedi thing, or if civvies were this way too, but it seemed that non-clones had difficulty just _saying_ what they meant to say, rather than scheduling their statements for later.

He also knew he was being ridiculous. There was no reason why he couldn't just wait until Ahsoka was ready to say what she wished. There was no hurry, and Rex was not impatient. And he certainly wasn't concerned in the slightest that she might forget all about it despite her repeated promise to not do so.

And yet… maybe he was.

"I can't even remember which of these we stayed in last time."

Ahsoka's voice brought him out of his reverie, and Rex turned to see what she was looking for. She stood in the middle of the corridor, her brows furrowed as she examined the row of three doors leading to the separate cells – _or whatever they are_ – two of which had held them when Bane first brought them here.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Ahsoka continued, "It's just-"

"That one," Rex pointed at the last doorway, the recollections of their last, very tense stay at the station still vivid in his mind. That was the room where he and Ahsoka had been first introduced to the bounty hunter's crazy proposal. That was the room where Ahsoka, still handcuffed and restrained, expressed her desire to do _something_ to help her fellow survivors. The room where Rex had first confronted and battled against the feelings that he now tentatively allowed himself.

"Lot of memories, huh?"

Rex nodded, without a word. _Memories. I guess that's one word for them._

"Well, unless you want to stand around, maybe we could go… sit?"

He turned to meet her gaze; there was nothing mischievous or sly about her face, but he immediately recognized her hesitancy. _She wants to talk about something._

And Rex felt very sure he knew what it was.

He nodded again, and the two of them made their way to the small single bunk in the back of the room. Ahsoka motioned towards the exit, suggesting that he activate the energy shield that had once held them prisoner in this very chamber. However, as Ahsoka pointed out, the possession of a lightsaber meant that there was really no way to keep them in this room anyway, and so Rex obliged, activating the shield with a tap of his wristcom, the glow of the luminous barrier and its low hum actually providing a welcome sense of being left alone.

Though to be frank Rex's mind was otherwise engaged.

It seemed every movement Ahsoka made was in slow motion, despite Rex's lack of impatience. She sat crossways on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge, taking a moment to remove her boots before sitting cross legged. She motioned for Rex to sit beside her, which he did without hesitation. It took all his control not to stare at her mouth, not with any... unprofessional motives, but out of an uncharacteristic eagerness to hear what she was about to say.

Ahsoka's voice was soft, only barely audible at all, and Rex moved a little closer to better pick up her words. "Yeah?"

He found his heartbeat increasing, his breath coming faster, and for a moment he truly believed that yes, this was the moment he'd been waiting for since leaving Kessel. That finally Ahsoka was about to reveal what it was she thought was so important she had to _wait_ to tell him. His entire being seem to freeze with a alien anticipation as she began to speak…

"You know I need to talk to him."

_Oh. That._

Something burst within Rex as realization set in. The 'him' she referred to was most definitely not _him_, and this was definitely not the conversation he'd been waiting for. As much as he knew that Ahsoka was under no obligation to him, he couldn't help but feel…

_Get over it, soldier._

Pushing the ridiculous thoughts from his head, Rex nodded. This was important, after all. This was their mission, and they needed to be prepared. Like it or not, Bane was their closest thing to an ally, and their relationship with him was of high strategic significance.

"Right. What's our plan?"

Ahsoka took a breath, then continued speaking. "I think I can get through to him, now. I really think he's realizing he has to admit to his weakness in order to move past everything. And if I can help him do that…"

Rex nodded, trying not to grimace. "Right, I guess so." He cocked his head in thought, for a moment, trying push the stupid feelings of disappointment and _want_ aside, and failing. Instead, he flailed about inwardly for questions that made some degree of sense for the current conversation, without much interest behind them.

"Should we wait till tomorrow, or-"

"Not we, Rex."

The words were spoken so quietly he wasn't sure at first if she had said anything at all. His conflicted thoughts disappeared in an instant as Rex blinked, unsure of what she was getting at. "Sorry?"

Ahsoka bit her lip, looking every bit apologetic and self-conscious. "I need to do this alone this time, Rex," she whispered. "It's not that I don't want you to be there, I really do, but I don't think he'll listen to me with anyone else around. I have to do this. Alone."

"No," the word came before Rex could stop it, not that he would have anyway. "Ahsoka, the last time you confronted him alone he took out his pain on you. Now he knows you were involved in his experience. You can't go in there by yourself."

"I have to, Rex." Ahsoka leaned even closer into him, turning her head to the side to rest her cheek on his shoulder. "I understand the risks, but this is too important to risk it all for my safety. I need Bane to trust me, and I can't possibly get him to trust me and somebody else." Her volume fell even lower, if possible.

"Please, Rex. Let me do this."

Rex tried his best to formulate a response, but given the conflicted nature of his thoughts it was difficult to think straight. The fact that she had actually _asked_ for his approval was perplexing enough, even if it wasn't the first time she had done so. She needed no permission from him.

But could he even give it to her, anyway? Part of him didn't think so. Part of him wanted to throw his arms around her and physically restrain her, to keep her away from the scum that was Cad Bane, and from every other hazard or danger in the galaxy.

And yet, the greater part of him knew he wouldn't do that. Not because he trusted Bane, which he most certainly did not. Not because out of habit he occasionally still thought of Ahsoka Tano as a superior to be obeyed. Not because she was clearly capable and lethal and able to take care of herself.

No, Rex knew her too well. He knew she'd always do what she believed was right. He knew she'd always be ready risk her life for the sake of others. And he knew that there were some tasks that she'd have to alone, as much as he wanted otherwise. It was part of who she was, and to be frank, it was part of why he thought so highly of her in the first place.

And suddenly he remembered what Ahsoka had said _before_ making her cryptic promise. When she told him that this was the way things would have to be, and that there would be times when he'd be forced to let go, just like she was asking now. Because, as hard as it was to accept at times, Ahsoka was not made for a life of safety and ease. Let the Jedi say what they would, Ahsoka Tano was a warrior, a hero. She was dangerous, and would always be in danger to some degree. She was like a flame, a blaze of heat and light in a dark galaxy.

That was why Rex… felt for her, the way he did.

"_Can you accept that?"_ she had asked him, in the mines.

_Yes._ He could. And he would.

"Alright," he responded, swallowing hard. "But Ahsoka, please, if anything happens," he looked earnestly into her eyes. "Let me know. I'll be there."

Ahsoka smiled, her eyes glistening. "I know you will," she whispered. "Thanks, Rex." She laid her head back down against his shoulder, growing still save the slight swell of her lungs as she leaned against him.

Of course, his thoughts returned to where they always did, lately. Perhaps now would be a good time to discuss… whatever it was? She didn't seem to be in a rush to confront the bounty hunter again. They were alone, practically speaking. It was likely the best setting they would ever get under the current circumstances. Perhaps if he brought it to her attention, she'd agree. Even if she hadn't forgotten, she couldn't be offended with a subtle reminder. It was worth a try.

It ended up taking a few tries, as every time Rex willed himself to formulate words or vocalize them his ability to speak seemed to vanish, leaving him with a dry mouth and a stuck throat. Once, twice, three times he tried to broach the subject to the young Jedi resting against his shoulder, but to no avail.

Finally, he managed to force one word out.

"… Ahsoka?"

Silence.

He turned his head as much as he could, only to see her head slowly slump down his shoulder. He shifted to catch her before she landed in his lap, and from this angle he could see her eyes had closed.

It was disappointing all over again, but there was a silver lining, this time.

She was smiling.

He wasn't sure why, but he had a few ideas. At least it wasn't likely about Cad Bane, anyways. Moving slowly, Rex reached an arm beneath her knees, while encircling her shoulders with his other arm to support her head. Her legs extended across his own knees, while her arms hung limply as she stirred and grunted for a moment, then fell silent again, the ghost of her smile still playing on her lips.

Rex thought about laying her down on the mat, then changed his mind. Easing back to better relax himself, he let his head loll to the side. His eyes drifted back to Ahsoka's face, and though he was far from completely at ease with everything, he couldn't resist returning her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Just to make sure everything's clear, our heroes are now back on the space station where Bane, Ahsoka and Rex left to try and rescue Rema Saa'lu, and Derik. It's sort of the staging ground for Bane's little project.

Also, several people commented on Brit's positions in the last chapter. As I said in that A/N, Brit is a idealist, even a radical, and she's a bit of an extremist towards one side of Jedi philosophy. Most of her positions I modeled after statements made in "No Prisoners", but I really turned everything to 11. I'm afraid the structure of the last chapter gave a sort of "finality" to Britani's statements, but it's only one Jedi Padawan's POV. She raises some (I think) valid issues, and she forces Ahsoka to question the status quo, which was really Brit's ultimate point (or was supposed to be).

I'm pleased that some of you found her perspective thought-provoking (as was intended!) and I'm also very happy to find folks feel differently about it. While she's hardly obnoxious (I hope not!), Britani Matalis is meant to be a polarizing character. She's just really nice to you when you get mad at her. :P

As always, thanks to all my reviewers! witchcoven, laloga, DoubleEO, Jess Marylin, Admiral Daala, Queen, Sarge1995, Hoenn Master, Etain-Skirata, Wolffe41, TheLightIsMine, Starcrier, shadow-dog18, and jedig1rl. I so appreciate you guys!

Please review!


	50. Masquerade

Chapter Forty Nine

**_Masquerade_**

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking blearily as the world slowly came into focus. She turned her head, her gaze drifiting to the chrono on her wristcom.<p>

_Ten hundred already? Force, how long have I been out?_

A deep, gravely sound from behind her caused her to waken more fully, and she wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased as she realized what she was sleeping 'in'. Her head and shoulders where resting against his arm, her legs stretched lazily across his lap, while Rex himself was slumped over towards her own head, emitting his 'cute' sounds of sleeping. _I've really got to stop sleeping on top of him. That's horrible posture._

The pleasant feeling of reclining in Rex's arms suddenly evaporated however, as she remembered the discussion they had before falling asleep.

More specifically, the discussion they had _not_ had.

She knew Rex was eager to hear what she had to say - so much so she sometimes wondered how ignorant he really was about it all. And she _really_meant to tell him. She just wanted to make sure things were in order, first. Her plan had been to get cleaned up, get everyone on the same page, and then have a bit of time to sort of sit back and relax. She _wanted_ to talk with Rex, after all. She hadn't had much a chance to talk with him in a while, with all the running around and being almost hypnotized by her- by Darth Vader, and then the confrontation with Bane, the conversation with Britani that still had her scratching her head.

It felt like it had been a long time since she had been able to just talk with Rex.

The only trouble was that she wasn't sure she _could_ 'just talk' to Rex. She had sort of walled herself in, by promising to say something that she wasn't sure how to say. For all Britani's encouragement, and for all her knowledge that Rex was anxious to hear her out, she really wasn't certain how she was going to broach the subject of... well, them. It was one thing to know that yes, it was time to tell him. It was another to know _what_ she was going to tell him.

And it was another thing entirely to know _how._

But she tried. She really did. When she had Rex come sit beside her, she really intended to just do it. Just say it. How hard could it be?

_Pretty hard._

She really hadn't meant to skirt around it like she had. She needed to talk about her dealings with Bane. That was important too, in fact, maybe even more important. Rex would understand that; after all, not only were their own lives potentially hanging in the balance, but directly the lives of their two fellow fugitives, not too mention any others they might have opportunity to assist. It was vital that those issues were worked out, and that each knew their role in the process.

Then she could move on to what she _really_ wanted to say.

Somehow it never worked out that way. She did talk about Bane, and her plans for apporaching him again. Rex had responded as she knew he would, with concern, worry, but in the end he said yes. He was no stranger fo sacrifice, anymore than Ahsoka herself was. He knew she had to do this, and that she needed him to be behind her even of he couldn't be at her side the whole time.

Unfortunately, once that was all said and done, Ahsoka didn't feel any more sure of herself than before. She didn't mean to get all emotional on him again, but she couldn't help herself. His earnestness, his care, the affection that was so evident in his expressive golden-brown eyes...

It was just too much. She needed to calm down. So she had leaned against him, thinking that maybe a little bit of cuddling would make it easier for her to just _say_ it.

She hadn't counted on it making it _so_ easy to fall asleep. Never mind that it was the best sleep she could recall having since... well, since the last time they slept next to each other.

Next thing she knew, she was here, groggy but awake, and the opportunity, at least for the moment, had passed. She almost moaned aloud as remorse set in._Why didn't I just tell him, when I had the guts to do it? That's just selfish of me to enjoy his company and still leave him hanging like that._

Ahsoka turned to look back at him. He seemed to be sound asleep, just like he was on the _Sleight of Hand_ yesterday. _I can't wake him up yet. He's got to be more tired than I was. There'll be time after he gets his rest._ Yes, that would work. Once Rex was rested up, then there'd be time to talk to him.

_In the meantime, it might be nice to move around a bit._ It had been some time since she had worked out much, let alone sparred with anyone. _Maybe Britani would like to try that,_ she mused. Then again, Derik would no doubt like to test his mettle against Ahsoka, as well. She smirked at the thought. _That ought to knock his cockiness down a notch or two._

Well, at any rate, it made sense to get up now, since she was awake and not so tired. It wasn't that hard to extricate herself from Rex's embrace, since he was mostly supporting her weight, not restraining her. She slid her legs over his knees and carefully maneuvered herself off of his arm before standing up, flinching as her feet met the cold durasteel of the deck. Turning around, she stretched out with the Force to ease Rex's steady descent to a prone position across the bunk, taking a moment to lift his legs up onto the bed. _There you go, Rexter. Can't have you getting a herniated disk on me. Not that I'd mind taking care of you, but I don't think I'd make a good doctor._

The thought caused her to sigh. _Barriss would, though._

She pushed that from her mind and turned back towards the exit, pausing to pick up her boots and tuck them under her arm as she moved towards the shield. Her bare feet made scarcely a sound as she stepped up to the threshold, deactivated the barrier with a tap of her wristcom, and slipped out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I'm not available, my plate's full as it is. You'll have to find someone on your level to run errands for you."<p>

The irritatingly jovial voice on the other end of the comm refused to let up, oblivious to Bane's finger resting dangerously close to the hangup switch. "Now now, Cad my boy, no need to be so peevish," the speaker chuckled lazily. "You can't expect me to believe you have no interest in apprehending such am eminent Senator as Organa, can you? With an estate like his, this would be an exquisitely beneficial deal for both of us. The reward would be well worth the eff-"

"I take the jobs I want, and I don't want that one right now. I'm too busy for this."

"Really," the Weequay pirate drawled. "What _sort_ of busy have you been up to, anyway?"

"That's none of your concern," Bane snapped.

"Rumors, you know," Hondo drawled on. "Rumors, rumors, they run rampant, you know? They say that you've been... seen with some fugitives, lately. Very very _dangerous_ fugitives." There was an edge of suspicion in the pirate's tone as he questioned, "Ring any bells?"

Bane's voice hardened. "I round up fugitives all the time, scum. It's none of your business.

"Business? Business, of _course_!" Hondo exclaimed in his maddeningly cheerful accent. "We're all about business, aren't we? Let me see what we have here, mmm..." the Weequay hummed an annoying tune as he apparently examined some sort of records. "Hmm... yes, yes, _yes_, this is it." Another brief pause, with a muted slurping of some drink in the bakground.

"So," Hondo began again. "You wouldn't happen to have seen any Jedi around lately, would you?"

Bane forced back his alarm. "No," he snorted, with all the finality he could muster.

"Hmmm... shame, yes, it really is a shame." Hondo's voice fell, "I find that surprising, Cad my boy. Rumor has it-"

"Maybe you should quit sucking up rumors and find yourself decent employment," Bane growled. "I have to go."

Before Hondo could protest, Bane killed the link.

The Duros slumped back into the seat, glancing about his gloomy den with a tired gaze. Things were definitely not stacking up the way he'd planned.

Despite their beliefs to the contrary, Bane had taken special care to keep his distance from the Jedi, when outside observers were about. No one who had seen him alongside the Jedi had lived to tell the tale, he had made sure of that. The _Hand_ itself was indistinguishable from the scores of Telgorn craft that were ubiquitous at the shadier spaceports. Even Aurra Sing only knew that Bane had traveled to Kessel for the purpose of roping Jedi stragglers; she couldn't know of his true activities. But once the rumor-mill of the underworld had begun its work, it was impossible to keep secrets.

The thought caused Bane to grimace, then scowl.

There were other secrets he was having trouble keeping.

He stood, picking up his well-worn hat and raising it over his head, then paused. Changing his mind, he tossed the piece of nerfhide leather onto his desk, and stalked away from his workstation, pacing his darkened office.

Bane was exhausted. He would never admit it, but it didn't really matter anymore. He'd never slept on a regular schedule in his life, definitely not a typical day and night cycle. As a reptilian species, Duros didn't need as much sleep as most humanoids, and Cad Bane needed even less. He got the little sleep he did in short spells, rarely losing complete consciousness and never sitting still for more than a standard hour.

Ever since that insolent Togruta brat had thoroughly unraveled him, he hadn't even gotten that.

He couldn't afford to. He had to stay conscious, to ward off the _voices_, the_hands_. He couldn't let his guard down for a moment. Until he finally banished them for good, he had to fight back.

Slowly Bane was realizing he might not be able to do that, this time.

It certainly wasn't helping that his own batch of Jedi couldn't seem to keep to themselves. Well, the Togruta, in particular. Of all the Jedi he could have stumbled across, why did it have to be the loudmouthed youngling? Worse yet, he had _known_ it was Ahsoka Tano he was pursuing, and he'd sought her out intentionally. What had he been _thinking_?

Bane slammed a bony fist into the nearest wall, his narrowed eyes burning holes into some imaginary questioner. He knew what he'd been thinking. He'd been thinking strategically. Ahsoka Tano was brave. Clever, but naive. Brash and a bit foolhardy, but with a level-headed side as well.

She was also moral. Or ethical, whatever one wished to call it. Compassionate.

Cad Bane despised those traits, but found them useful in others. The last one especially. Compassion made one weak, predictable, inflexible. It was the crack in the most powerful Jedi's armor. Cad Bane had even brought the great Anakin Skywalker to his knees by drawing upon his _compassion_ for his apprentice.

It _should_ have worked this time too. Compassion _should_ have been Tano's undoing. The clues were there, the trail of evidence had been clear. She should have been easy. She should have fallen for his trap.

It seemed Bane had managed to fall for it, instead.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. What now? How would he handle this? He had four Jedi in his premises now, and no certain way to retain their confidence. Bane didn't kid himself; this was a dangerous situation. Of course, most situations involving Cad Bane - or Jedi, for that matter - were dangerous, but that was beside the point.

There was of course the other Jedi pipper. Matalis, that was her name. The only thing he had to show for the costly Kessel fiasco. Hopefully by now she'd figured out how to employ his little gift, anyway. Despite himself, Bane was a little perplexed with the scrawny Jedi's disconnected bit of rambling. Was it a warning? A threat? What had she said, exactly?

_Some wounds can only be healed, by being opened again._

Bane scowled at one of his deactivated consoles. Some Jedi platitude, no doubt. Not worth worrying over. Certainly nothing applicable to his situation.

Or... was it?

He stood still, fingering his chin.

Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do.

It was too late to make a course change, things were simply too far gone. But perhaps going with the flow could pay off. Perhaps the Jedi's misplaced pity could be channeled back into Bane's hands. Perhaps deception would win the day, after all.

Tano's apparent intent was fairly obvious. The arrogant twerp believed she could somehow settle his mind, that Jedi trickery could be undone by more of the same, albeit with different intents. She hoped to either ease her own guilt-complex, or ingratiate herself with Bane. Both, most likely.

And her new cohort's cryptic statement shed some light on Tano's means of providing 'assistance.' Clearly there had been some coordination there. The not-so-subtle hint was that these all-knowing magicians believed he was hiding something, not from them, but from himself. What Tano had hinted at it, and what Matalis was simply regurgitating, was that in order to be 'healed' from the after-effects of his incident, Bane would have to agree to granting the Jedi 'access' to the memories, voices, the _hands _that still refused to be locked away.

The mere concept of allowing this Jedi upstart to muddle with his head almost drew an audible snarl from Bane. There was no telling what Tano might do, if she were granted permission to muck with his mind. What if she intended to simply make things worse? What of she was planning to subvert his mental control as had her more senile counterparts?

An uneasy feeling settled over Bane at that thought. For all his cynicism - something Cad Bane had in plenty - and despite all evidence to the contrary - she had _admitted _to instigating this in the first place - he couldn't make himself believe that the Jedi called Ahsoka Tano would do that to him now.

It just wasn't like her.

It was a disturbing realization, and he pushed it away almost instantly.

Accepting, for the sake of argument, that Tano would or could not make things worse, and that she was... honest in her intentions, it stood to reason that she would hope her efforts would be rewarded, somehow. If she could not win over Cad Bane via redemption, then perhaps she would try placation.

It wouldn't be easy. It wasn't ideal, but it could work. Let Tano have her way for now, let her think she had accomplished something. Let her believe she had earned some sort of 'respect', or 'gratitude.' As long as he retained his own control. As long as he forced himself to realize it was all an _act_, that it really meant nothing, nothing at all.

He could play along, that way. He could let the Jedi satisfy her altruistic tendencies, and give her and her companions the assurance of having ingratiated themselves with him.

So long as, in the end, it meant nothing. So long as he reminded himself that it didn't really matter. Because it didn't.

The commlink over his wrist chirruped. He glanced at the call ID. Sure enough, it was her. And she was at the main conduit entrance. Impeccable timing, if ever there was such a thing.

Bane took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed at the blinking indicator over his forearm. He turned, retrieving his hat and settling it over his head. His fists clenched, his arms hanging loose at his sides as he made his way towards the entrance.

* * *

><p><em>I sure hope I know what I'm doing.<em>

Ahsoka stood in front of access hatch that Bane had disappeared into the day before. She'd finally done it, finally paged Bane's channel to let him know she was here. Of course she had no idea if he'd respond, but her move had been made.

She just hoped it was the right one.

She had left the room only to realize she really wasn't sure what she was planning to do. Her loose ideas of maybe sparring or exercising were ruled out considering she didn't have a partner, nor any open space to perform any of those activities. She didn't feel like going for a walk through the station, but she wanted to do something useful. Maybe she could be going over information, looking for more Jedi or other Imperial refugees. Surely there was something she could do.

It was then she realized that there was indeed something she could do.

It was a bitter touch of irony at how quickly she was able to act upon her decision to confront Bane again, considering her awkwardness when she tried to talk to Rex last night. Especially because what she wanted to say to Bane was arguably much more awkward than what she wanted to tell Rex. Not to mention talking to Rex was so much more pleasant than with a sleamo bounty hunter.

Then again, as unpredictable as Cad Bane could be, dealing with criminals was something Ahsoka had been doing for some time. _It's the whole, I-love-you-do-you-love-me thing I'm a bit iffy on._

Maybe more than a bit.

At any rate, here she was, at the door that apparently led to Bane's lair. She had the presence of mind to slip on her boots as she waited, after which she simply crossed her arms and paced in front of the door. At one point she half-considered going for her lightsaber, but dismissed that idea without much thought.

The seconds dragged into minutes, and those dragged on into... well, more minutes. In an effort to quell her impatience, Ahsoka leaned against the wall opposite the door, closing her eyes and trying to relax. While she hadn't planned on meditating, Britani's admonition came to her mind as she waited, and Ahsoka decided to risk it for now.

She slid to the deck, landing cross-legged and resting her hands on her knees, palms opened towards her head. Her eyes still closed, she tried to center herself, focusing on the simple rhythm of her own breathing to clear her mind._Breathe in. Breathe out._

She reached out with the Force as she did so, almost immediately feeling the solid, sleeping aura of Rex back in the room. She almost giggled at the sensation, losing her concentration in the process. _Bad idea. Breathing in..._

Reminding herself to stay calm, Ahsoka continued stretching out her consciousness, sensing the handful of lifeforms aboard the space station. Derik was sleeping, Britani was awake but seemed distant, perhaps meditating herself. And Bane...

She almost lost her concentration again.

He was coming.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ She held her focus. Bane wasn't there yet, and wouldn't be for a few minutes at least. Apparently he was somewhere in the central spire of the station, and had a ways to traverse before he reached Ahsoka's location. Recalling Britani's advice, Ahsoka remained still, focusing not on Bane or the other presences in the station, but on the ebb and flow of the Force itself, something she had not been able to bring herself to do since the trip to Ryloth.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ Despite her misgivings, it came to her easier than might have been expected. Part of her recognized she had in fact missed the familiar, reassuring sensation of being immersed in the Force, of expelling her worries and fears and letting them drift away. A sense of serenity and calm settled over Ahsoka, and her awareness expanded.

It still wasn't easy. It was cold, dark, _empty_. The disturbances of pain and despair still reverberated, though the ripples were muted and dispersed now. The vibrancy and energy that she had taken for granted all her life was gone, along with her friends, her home, her way of life. But the Force _was_ there, and it was strong, and it flowed with a gentle pulse even now, like the heartbeat of an unborn child.

Time switched into low gear as she awaited her host. What couldn't have been more than a few minutes was magnified into what seemed to be hours, during which Ahsoka was not only aware of the happenings within the space station, she also felt strangely invigorated, like she'd been given a long, greedy drink after being dehydrated for too long.

Not just invigorated mentally or emotionally, either. There was a sense of clearness building, nothing really tangible or certain, but a subtle element of... assurance? Approval? She wasn't sure how to describe it, only that she felt more confident than ever, that what she was doing - whatever it was - was the right thing to do.

A sudden hiss sent her focus sky high, leaving Ahsoka startled and disoriented for a moment. Two thuds reverberated through the durasteel plating as boots met the deck. Her eyes flew open wide, her head already raised to meet his cold gaze.

"This had better be good."

Normally at this point Ahsoka's heart would be racing, and her mouth would to running off a few pointed remarks. But this time was different. She felt... calm. At peace. Confident, but not in her normal... well, impulsive way.

She quickly stood, wiping her hands on her thighs as she did so. She took one step towards Bane, not enough to be confrontational, nor so far as to appear intimidated. Her arms were loose at her sides, her chin lifted only the minimum necessary to meet Bane's eyes. She answered his veiled threat with a calm tone. "I'm afraid that depends upon you."

Bane stared hard at her for a moment, as though willing Ahsoka to break eye contact. "Well?" he challenged, after a moment. "What do you want?"

Ahsoka answered just as calmly as before. "I think that depends on what you want."

"What if I want to be left alone?"

Bane's voice was cold, but there was a sense of resignation beneath his hardened mannerisms. It was like he expected to lose this round of banter. Ahsoka knew that the bounty hunter had to know why she was here, and this apparent breach in his demeanor was a healthy sign. _If there is such a thing._

Her eyebrows arched, and she answered with a quiet challenge of her own.

"I don't think you do."

Again they stared each other down for a moment. Ahsoka kept her face solemn, serious, not breaking eye contact for even a moment. Bane's own expression was a bitter scowl, his red eyes narrowed beneath the rim of his hat. His fists were clenched, and his teeth were grinding together as he glared.

"Fine," he muttered finally, making a curt hand motion towards the door. "This way."

Within two steps Bane vanished into the conduit, his spacer's coat trailing behind him. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and followed. As she stepped over the threshold into the darkness, the door slid shut behind her with a resonating clang.

* * *

><p>The moment he awoke, Rex knew she had left.<p>

It wasn't particularly hard to infer. Last thing he remembered, Ahsoka was nestled in his arms, sleeping about as peacefully as either of them every did, with a soft smile on her face. And of course, it was rather hard _not_ to remember the warm, comforting weight of her body in his arms, now replaced with an emptiness that was even deeper than the lack of her form.

_Quit getting all sentimental_, Rex's inner soldier rebuked himself. He rolled over, noting with some confusion that he was laying prone over the lone bunk in their room. The shield was deactivated, and Ahsoka was nowhere in sight. _She climbed out of my arms, laid me down, open the shield and left, and I slept through it all?_ Of course, he _had_ been exhausted, for sure, but in Rex's mind, he was clearly losing his edge if that amount of activity had gone around him without awaking him.

He was also a little bit... disappointed, apparently. It felt like so long since they had last had any time alone together, without all the chaos and life-threatening foes on every side to interrupt their conversations. It seemed like, other than their lack of sleep, they had the perfect opportunity to discuss whatever Ahsoka had intended to share. And now... not that Rex felt entitled to anything, but he had sort of hoped that, after they'd both slept...

_Snap out of it, soldier! You know you both have more important things to do right now. Kriff, of all the things I could possibly get hung up on, this has to be the silliest of them all._

Rex tried to ignore the part of himself that told him it wasn't silly at all.

He expelled a heavy sigh, before sitting up. There was no sense worrying over all that now. He had to find where Ahsoka had gone. _Probably just taking a stroll, or maybe meditating._ A glance at his wristcom caused Rex to gasp. _Eleven eleven? We were supposed to meet back at the galley ten minutes ago!_

Frowning at the thought of having been left out of the loop, Rex jumped to his feet, rubbing his eyes to rid the last vestiges of sleepiness from his face. He was still fully dressed and armored from the waist down, having not taken time to even remove his boots. The remainder of his kit was stacked in the corner of the room, along with some of the spare clothing the bounty hunter had dropped off. _I guess his droid can't run errands for him anymore._

Pushing the thoughts of droids and clothes from his mind, Rex reached to grab his rifle, clipping the weapon to his belt before breaking into a run out of the room, and up the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Okay... round three for Ahsoka vs Bane.

And poor Rexter is getting left out, isn't he? Poor guy. Hopefully it's a little more clear to you, dear reader, what Ahsoka is intending on telling Rex - it's not meant to be a secret, just a special moment between them... if it ever actually happens. :P

(Okay, you know me... it probably will. Probably.)

Thanks to all my reviewers! witchcoven, MasterVash, laloga, DoubleEO, StarWarsRocksMySocks, Queen, Etain-Skirata, shakespeareaddict, Jess Marylin, Hoenn Master, Starcrier, shadow-dog18, Sarge1995 and GraceForever. Thanks so much guys!

Next chapter _might _get pushed to Friday next week. Trust me, if I can have it ready by Monday, it'll be up, but it's a key chapter, and I want to get it right. On that note, I may be a bit behind on reviews of other fics I'm following for the same reason. Please bear with me.

And please review!


	51. Breach

Chapter Fifty

_**Breach**_

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"You do know it's rude to stare, yes?"<p>

The inflection in Britani's tone gave away her teasing, but Derik knew his face was heating as he – once again – averted his gaze from where Britani sat in a meditative pose. It didn't help that there was little else in the run-down galley to look at or otherwise occupy himself with. He and Britani had arrived at the galley where they were to meet with their companions a full ten minutes early, but it was now 1105, and not a sign of either of them. He couldn't help it if his eyes consistently wandered to the beautiful young woman sitting serenely on an old wine crate across from him, with a heart-stopping smile on her face-

He grimaced and looked away as he realized his staring was _again_ responsible for her wry grin. Willing himself not to get 'distracted' this time, he corralled his wandering eyes back to the empty eatery, though with a half smile of his own on his face. _I'll never know how she can meditate and tease me at the same time._

The sound of footsteps echoing up the corridor drew his attention and a sigh of relief from Derik. Ten minutes wasn't late enough to cause alarm, but it wasn't like former officers of the Jedi and GAR to be anything but punctual. Britani quickly rose to her feet, and they both turned to await the imminent arrival of their comrades.

Derik felt a spark of surprise when Rex appeared first, running at a fast clip, and that surprise quickly became confusion when Ahsoka failed to follow close on the clone captain's heels.

"Rex," he greeted, moving to meet the man, who had by now stopped running and was glancing hurriedly about the galley. A muted sense of alarm began to build within Derik as he questioned, "Where's Ahsoka?"

Rex met his gaze, worry and concern etched so deeply into his face he looked even older than his accelerated aging could account for. His voice was tense, and there was something akin to _demand_ in his response. "She's not here?"

"We were here ten till eleven hundred, and we haven't seen…" Derik stopped talking as Rex spun on his heels and would no doubt have disappeared from sight within seconds, except for Britani's interrupting him.

"Rex, wait, I know where she is."

The clone turned again, his chest heaving from what couldn't be mere exertion, and his face belied his conflicting desire to wrench the knowledge he desired from anyone that had it – a sentiment Derik knew all too well – and his inbred professionalism and respectfulness. Everything about Britani's voice was calm and reassuring, which could only serve to counteract the panic that must have been building within Rex.

"Where?" he asked, approaching the Jedi again. "Where did she go?"

Britani paused, no doubt considering her words. "Well, I'm not sure exactly where in the station, but I sensed her. She's with Bane."

* * *

><p>Despite her resolution to stay cool and calm, Ahsoka couldn't help a shiver of apprehension as a final door opened with a hiss, revealing a room so dark it could have been empty space for all she could tell. Her eyes struggled to compensate for the lack of light, and she could barely make out the glow of a console display on standby. The combined scent of alcohol and t'bac was ridiculously strong, but she forced back any signs of being disturbed by the odor.<p>

Bane suddenly moved forward, and in two steps almost vanished inside the den, his spacer's coat trailing behind him. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and followed. As she stepped over the threshold into the darkness, the door slid shut behind her with a resonating clang.

Stay calm, she cautioned herself again, though she couldn't help rubbing her hand against her lightsaber hilt for some reassurance. _No offense, Britani, but I don't think I'm taking aggressive negotiations off the table._

"Well?"

Bane's voice cut through the darkness with an edge that was much too close to antagonistic. Her eyes having had a chance to adjust by now, Ahsoka could just make out the Duros's lean form as he leaned back in an old bucket seat beside his desk. The gloomy den consisted of several workstations strewn about large stacks of equipment and console screens, most of which leaned heavily in varying degrees of precariousness. Bane's seat was swiveled to face her, with his back obscuring the main console that she had noticed earlier.

Satisfied with her situational awareness, Ahsoka took a deep breath, and hoped her voice wouldn't fail her now. "I don't suppose you could spare a chair, could you?"

Bane's only answer was silent glare. Ahsoka was about to kick herself for asking when the bounty hunter rose to his feet, stalking away somewhere in the dark office. A loud, grating screech of metal against metal rang out as Bane shoved a similar concave-style seat towards her.

Wincing from the painful ringing in her montrals, Ahsoka managed a quiet "Thank you" before dropping into her seat, as Bane did the same. The chair was much too large, and she knew her petite figure must have looked even smaller by comparison. She sat facing him, not quite within arms' reach of each other but plenty close enough for one on one conversation.

"We both know why I'm here, I guess."

It wasn't quite as telling or pointed as she would have liked to begin, but that observation didn't really bother her anymore. In fact, maybe it was better this way, rather than trying to live up to artificial standards of propriety or sageness. This was herself, it was honest, and that was more important than projecting a powerful image.

"You know you really shook me up during our last… chat," she had to resist rolling her eyes. But perhaps giving Bane some credit would help ease the tension.

"The things you told me, about your… 'perspective' on the Jedi and the clones and the war, I think a lot of them are actually not far from the truth. We did a lot of things wrong, and we allowed ourselves to be pressed into roles we weren't equipped for. We… we lost our way. People suffered as a result."

Ahsoka took a deep breath, knowing that she was steadily pushing limits she wasn't even aware of. Her gaze had been steadily dropping as she spoke, but now she looked up to face Bane. Her eyes had better adjusted, and she focused on the red slits that glared at her from out of the darkness.

"To be blunt, Bane, you're a criminal. You don't seem to have a problem with hurting or killing innocent people yourself if the price is right. And yet, even you can see that some of the things the Jedi did were wrong."

"I said no such thing," Bane interjected, his voice hard and bitter but not exactly loud. "I make no moral judgments, Jedi. Foolish, idiotic, pathetic, yes, but I never said 'wrong.'"

He was evading her point. Ahsoka could tell that easily, even without attempting to read his emotions. She arched her brows as she responded, "Then why did you bring it up the last time we talked?"

Bane blinked, twice. If it were possible, his glare became even colder, but it was obvious he knew he'd been caught. Ahsoka saw her opening, and she was nothing if not decisive.

"Why?" she repeated. "Why should you care if the Jedi were hypocrites? You clearly don't care for the clones, why would you accuse us of using them like we did? Why would the inconsistencies of a 'herd of mystics' tick you off?"

She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, failing, and pressing on anyway. "The very fact that you respond so forcefully tells me a lot, you know. It tells me that you're not as cold as you think you are. It tells me that there's something to you that you don't realize."

"Maybe I'm just fine with it _staying_ that way!" Bane snapped, finally stirring from his slouch and sitting upright. "I'm not interested in self-discovery, I have work to do. If you have a point, then cut to it."

_He's getting edgy again. I've got to give him a bit of space_. "Right, okay," she responded with a slow nod. "You're right. Maybe you are fine the way you are. I can't make you do something you aren't willing to do. It's your life, and you have a right to make your own decisions. Without others _forcing_ their will on you."

The last sentence was spoken meaningfully, with her eyes firmly settled on Bane's, her words enunciated with precision and determination, and a bit of what she somehow recognized as compassion. She saw Bane's posture go stiff, and yet he didn't interrupt or try to evade her advance, so she pressed on.

"I know it bothers you, Bane. I can tell. You try to deny it, because the one thing you value more than money is power. Not political or military power, but the power of your mind. You're strong-willed. In fact," she tried to chuckle but it was weak. "You should be proud. It took three of the most powerful Jedi in the Order to break you."

She wasn't sure if it was audible or not, but Ahsoka could have sworn she _felt_ a snarl from Bane in response to the halfhearted attempt at humor. _That probably wasn't the best tack. Well, here goes nothing._

"The one thing you fear the most is losing that power. It's so important to you, that you refuse to believe it could ever happen. You've conditioned your mind to believe that there's no way someone could do that to you."

She saw Bane bristle at her only partially speculative assertion, and she knew that what she'd suspected was right. Cad Bane was caught in his own trap. His trauma sprung from his stubborn refusal to accept that he could _ever_ have been placed in a position of absolute weakness, no matter what reality threw his way.

"But it's true, Bane," she insisted. "What happened at the Temple, it is reality. You couldn't resist. You were overpowered, pure and simple. It was wrong that it was done to you, but it is a fact. You're _not_ invincible, no one is. And you have to accept that if you want to move on."

Still no response. Bane's gaze had actually lowered, and he seemed to be scowling at her folded hands. Unsure what - if anything – that signifed, Ahsoka trusted that his silence only meant her words were in fact striking home; whatever that meant for someone like Cad Bane. She scooted to the edge of the seat, bent forward with her elbows over her knees and her hands open before her, extended towards him.

"You can't hide from the truth forever. It always finds a way out. The Jedi learned that the hard way. Eventually your lies, to yourself or others, catch up, and everything comes undone. And when you try to tell yourself or someone else otherwise, you start the whole cycle over again. It's like a prison, and only the truth can set you free."

Bane did respond now, his eyes still locked on her open hands, his voice guarded and cold as carbon ice. "I didn't ask for freedom."

She took a moment to answer, but the words came to her without a second's thought.

"In your own way, you did."

* * *

><p>Rex forced himself to breathe, or something akin to it. He felt dazed as he stumbled towards the nearest table, vaguely noting that Derik was helping him settle into his seat. Some part of his mind told him he should say 'thank you', but he wasn't listening to it.<p>

Sitting helped, though not enough. What he really needed was to smash something, to put his fist through a wall or table or _anything_ until it struck something so hard it hurt like hell for at least a week. Not exactly the most rational remedy, but it helped.

But he didn't do that. Instead, he breathed, deeply, trying to quell the overwhelming urge he felt to rip the station to shreds until he had Ahsoka back in his arms.

"She's alright, Rex."

Matalis – Britani, that is, was talking to him. Although to be frank, he didn't feel like listening to a Jedi right now, he did realize that they were also his best link to Ahsoka for the moment. The realization caused his mind to clear almost immediately. He turned to face Britani. "Where is she? Can you tell where they are?"

The Jedi frowned a little. "Not exactly, but somewhere deeper in the station. She didn't tell you she left?"

Rex forced back a scowl, the flicker of irritation disappearing quickly. Yes, he wished Ahsoka would have told him first, but what purpose would that have served? If anything, he would have regretted his earlier decision, and might have attempted to change her mind, or withdraw the approval that she seemed to value so much. He would have made it harder for both of them had he known she was leaving to confront the bounty hunter. As much as it hurt, Ahsoka's decision was probably the wisest one.

He sighed as he answered, "Actually, yes. She told me last night." His gaze dropped to the table as he brought a hand to his brow, noting it was slick with sweat. "I didn't realize she was planning to meet with him this soon, that's all."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and then felt the light weight of Britani's hand on his shoulder. "Ahsoka is a strong young woman, Rex," she spoke softly. "You two seem very much alike, in fact. You should be proud."

_Should be. That's the trouble. All I am is a nervous wreck when it comes to her. It's either that or I'm a weight that slows her down_. He sighed again, shrugging off Britani's hand._ I guess I'd rather be a wreck than a dead weight._

Britani was speaking again, and out of deference Rex raised his head enough to regard her. "She cares for you more than you know, Rex. I know this all confusing for both of you, but I can guarantee you there's no place Ahsoka would rather be than at your side."

Rex nodded without any real conviction. He wasn't quite sure that Ahsoka was _that_ fixated on him, but it wasn't really his concern. Right now he was… _Stang it. I don't even know. She can take care of herself, of course she can. We've been through this before. Why can't I just snap out of it?_

"The best you can do for Ahsoka right now is trust her," Britani continued. Her voice was soothing, almost to the point where it frustrated Rex even more, as if some part of him resented being calmed. But the young Jedi continued speaking, "She's doing what she believes is the right thing for her to do, and all we can do is trust her judgement and have patience."

Patience. Yeah, that should be easy.

Gritting his teeth, Rex sat up straight, and expelled a heavy breath. "I know," he answered, his eyes still on the empty table, tracing the edge of some old stain across the worn and scuffed surface. "She… we've talked about this before. It's still… hard." He grimaced at his own ambiguity. _And I thought Jedi were bad at communicating._

But perhaps the Jedi were also good at interpreting vague, unspecific statements. "I know," Britani responded with a sad smile. "It's always hard to let go."

The use of the phrase 'let go' had an unsettling effect on Rex, but he held his feelings in check. Britani was right, Ahsoka _was_ capable, and independent, and all those other things that he knew so well. And though Rex had since learned there was no easy solution, that 'letting go' would never be any easier for either of them, he knew that he'd take whatever the greatest Sith in the universe could throw at him, even for the brief flicker of time they'd shared together in this new, strange and dark galaxy.

But he'd fight till the bitter end to make it last.

"Rex?"

Britani's voice was a bit louder this time, and suddenly Rex realized she had been telling him something while he was still brooding. "Sorry," he sputtered, "What's the problem?"

The young woman smiled. "Nothing, I was saying that, with a little help from Derik, I should be able to stay aware of Ahsoka's activity. It won't be much, but we should be able to gather something of what's going on over there."

"And in an emergency," Derik interjected, "We can always slice our way straight through to Bane's lair… tactfully, of course…" The dark-skinned Jedi's eyes danced between Rex and his fellow Padawan, who was making a strange face before rolling her eyes.

"Do try to keep your delusions of grandeur in check for at least a moment," she chided, before turning back to Rex as though to ask something.

"Please, go right ahead," Rex urged, anxious for any hint as to Ahsoka's situation. "And if anything does happen…"

Britani laid her hand on his shoulder again, speaking softly. "I understand. Have patience, Rex."

* * *

><p>Cad Bane had been in some awkward situations in his time. In general, the surest way to recover was to eliminate the cause of his discomfort with a blaster bolt from the hip, occasionally taking down any bystanders within earshot for good measure. Messy, but it worked.<p>

But that wasn't really an option here. This was all staged, just another shuffling on pieces in his master plan. He needed Tano to think he was serious, after all.

So he sat there, outwardly motionless and cold, but inside he was squirming like a swamp slug in acid. He couldn't even say why. All Tano to say was platitudes, cliches, meaningless drivel that wasn't worth giving a second thought.

Unfortunately, despite his repeated self-assurances, it seemed he couldn't help giving it a second thought.

And then some.

And to make matters worse, the Jedi kept talking, giving him no space to even try to think over the things he didn't even want to think about at all. But that didn't matter, it couldn't matter, because it was all part of the scheme. He needed to get a hold of himself. This was easy, of _course_ it was. All he needed to do was play along.

"I've hinted at this before, Bane, but I'll try to be clear here. I'm sorry, not for you, but for what we did to you. In the grand scheme of things, it probably seems silly to even care about it now. But it's not, because it's important to me, and to you too."

It wasn't, but he couldn't say that. He had to go along. This was all part of the plan, all under control.

"But an apology isn't worth a lot, in the final analysis. Especially not when I know that I can do something to make things right. You can think of me as weak or gullible if you like, but I'm not going to hide from the truth."

For kriff's sake, why couldn't she just leave of the philosophy and get to the frakking _point_?

"I'm offering… no, I'm asking you to give me a chance to help you."

On second thought, perhaps a bit more of the posturing wouldn't have been so unwelcome after all.

"I can't erase the past," she continued, with enough earnestness to be ludicrous, "but I can help to settle your mind. I can help you come to accept what happened, and put it behind you. I can show you how to break free from the fear and the confusion."

Typical Jedi ambiguities. If only he could just force himself to treat them as such. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all-

"I won't force you, Bane. This has to be your choice. I've told you my perspective, what I feel about all these things. I don't know that you have any reason to trust me at all, but I'm being honest with you."

And he'd be damned if he believed her. To make matters worse, it seemed he did. And he had to stop doing so at all costs.

"Will you let me, Bane? Just this once, will you trust me to help you find freedom?"

No. _No_. This was too far. He couldn't let this go on. Nothing, no reward, no pride, not even revenge was worth this price. He had to make this stop, make her stop, make the _voices_ and _hands_ stop, make everything just _stop_.

"It's your choice, Bane. This has to be your decision." She sighed, sounding disappointed for reasons Bane had no idea. "You don't have to make up your mind now, I can-"

"No," Bane growled, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. "I already made my choice."

Tano froze, a slight cloud of alarm crossing her face for the first time since she followed him her.

It wasn't quite fear, nor did it last more than a second, but it was as close as he figured he'd get. Bane stood, towering over the young Jedi, and his shadow should have blanketed her in his imposing likeness.

In the darkness, however, shadows had no effect. Without the barest trace of fear, or aggression, or anger, Ahsoka Tano defied him, mocked him, by nothing more than her serene presence, and quiet words. In the blackest night she was a beacon of… of something Cad Bane couldn't comprehend, but that some deep, dormant part of him recognized.

The realization _should_ have horrified him. But it didn't. The words he had planned to say deserted him, the curses vanished into the recycled air, and Bane was all but at a loss. He should have stood his ground. He should have put her in her place.

Instead, Cad Bane made what had to be the single biggest mistake in his long and eventful life.

"Fine. Just get it over with already."

* * *

><p>Britani fell into a meditative state with ease, freeing her mind of the ordinary and the mundane and letting the Force run its way through her being. Whispers, echoes of events past and things to come whistled by her, staying only for an instant before being swept away. She felt the eddies and whirlpools that marked the presences of others, now so few in number they seemed to disappear with the slightest hint of disturbance.<p>

The presence by her side, with one of her hands in his own, was actually part of the reason she was so fully focused. Derik sat beside her, his own concentration focused upon her – not exactly a challenge for the young man – and allowing Britani to draw from the strength and vitality of his own aura. It was not unlike standing upon another's shoulders, as the natural solidarity of Derik's signature acted as a steady base for Britani's otherwise weak and sometimes inconsistent Force senses.

It wasn't the first time she had been forced to rely on the strength of another in order to meet her goal. Master Drake had all too often lent his own power to assist his apprentice in her struggles and limitations, though he spent as much time working to build up her confidence. For as often as Britani practiced her meditation, she had to admit she did not always succeed in achieving that coveted state of serenity and awareness that came so easily to most Jedi.

But right now Britani kept her focus aimed towards her new colleague, and new friend. That, and their ignomous benefactor and dubious host, Cad Bane.

It was not difficult to sense them, with Derik's added strength allowing her to project her feelings with greater effectiveness than she normally could have. Ahsoka and Bane were not far removed from them, physically, though other than a general sense of direction Britani could not tell exactly where the two were.

She could feel the _conflict_ between them, however. She could sense Cad Bane's cold, calculating suspicion, his bitter pragmatism. He was so guarded it was all but impossible to gather much more from his presence. Above all else he reeked of deceit, of mistrust, and even pain.

Ahsoka was an open holobook by comparison. Her feelings were easily read; from the unwavering commitment to her task, to her genuine earnestness and honesty as she made whatever argument she was at the moment. She was calm, though not without caution; confident, but not proud.

And between these two opposites was the ripples of tension and of indecision, as they engaged each other in a war of words and wills. Once, twice the cold shell that was Cad Bane advanced, only to withdraw without rebuffing the gentle but persistent prodding that Ahsoka brought to bear upon him. She wasn't using her abilities for persuasion, yet she was open to its leading, and her words, though Britani could not hear what was said, seemed to be flowing as freely as the Force itself.

Britani smiled inwardly, a shiver running through her as the Force responded to Ahsoka's efforts. The younger Jedi's presence seemed to glow from within with energy, and yet it seemed she was completely unaware of the power she was exuding. Britani could not help but marvel at the strength of Ahsoka's signature, which far exceeded her own and even Derik's, but was wielded with care and wisdom beyond the young Jedi's years.

It was inevitable that something would have to give way. Either Bane would reject Ahsoka's proposition forcefully, and withdraw, or he would have to somehow accept. Despite her admiration of her fellow Jedi's control and effort, Britani couldn't help but find the latter option incredible. It simply didn't seem possible that someone as cold and isolated as Cad Bane could ever trust another being for anything, let alone to perform any 'magic' on his own mind. And how could Ahsoka's appeals to her own conscience, noble as they might be, have any sway with a criminal without such a thing?

It must have been one of the secrets of the Force, that it tended to act when disbelief had reached its height in the doubting spectator. Scarcely had Britani coalesced her own concerns in her mind, when she felt the barrier give way. It was not a full collapse, merely a breach, a crack in the shell that was the cold, whithered aura of Cad Bane. It was small, reluctant, bitter, but it was _real_.

Britani almost gasped with surprise and wonder. "She did it."

"Did what?"

"Brit? What happened?"

She opened her eyes, an unbidden smile on her face as she came rather abruptly back to the present. Derik and Rex both watched her with anxious and confused expressions; even her fellow Padawan had been largely ignorant of drama across the station that Britani had witnessed.

"Ahsoka," she said, still unable to cease smiling with amazement. "She… she did it. She broke through, somehow. I don't know what happened exactly, but the bounty hunter dropped his shields, he's opened up to her somehow."

Derik looked at her in surprise, a degree of tentative hopefulness on his face. Rex looked mostly more confused than ever, clearly unable to make sense of the admittedly vague news. "Trust me, Rex," Britani tried to assure him. "We'll find out exactly what happened soon, but for now, know that Ahsoka has done something truly amazing. Something has changed for the better."

Rex nodded, still frowning some, but he also exhibited a hopeful expression. "I'll take your word for it." He grimaced before asking, carefully, "Is she…?"

Britani gave him an understanding smile. "Not yet. I think she still has something left to do. Derik," she turned to her companion. "Try to concentrate on Ahsoka, this time. We need to help her as best we can."

Derik nodded, still looking a little bit uneasy with the prospects but willing to help. Rex glanced between them awkwardly. "I'm no Jedi," he mumbled, sounding perfectly helpless. "But if there's… well, if there was anything I could do…"

Britani turned to face the former Captain with a compassionate word on her tongue, then stopped. She hadn't intended to intrude upon Rex's emotions, and she really hadn't done so. To say the worried man was 'projecting' would have been an understatement.

In fact, to call him 'worried' was an understatement in its own right.

She wouldn't call herself a 'romantic' by any means – and she knew some would contest that point – but there was no helping the catching of her breath as she looked into the eyes of the hardened clone officer, and sensed the depth and strength of feeling behind them. He looked to Britani as a channel, the only link he had – for the moment – to the person he cared for more than life itself. There was trust, devotion, commitment in his earnest gaze. And there was frustration, the near desperation of a man with no means to help the woman he… he loved.

Yes. Love was the only word to describe it.

Blinking back the water pooling in her eyes – _Alright, so maybe I am just a _bit_ of a romantic_ – Britani held up a hand in a beckoning motion. "Come," she instructed, quietly. Rex hesitated, but approached, with some incredulity on his face. She gave him another smile. "Have patience, Rex. And have faith." She motioned towards a spot on the crate beside her.

"You may be able to do more than you think."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Whew, it's back! :) Thanks for your patience.

I hope you all can follow along with these new developments - this is a key section of this story. Things are beginning to come to a head...

Also, I may skip updating this Monday as well, since it is the day after Christmas and I'll have guests to entertain (and I'm assuming many others will be in a similar situation). But I'm not above succumbing to popular opinion... (that's a hint :P) If I do skip this Monday it should be the last time I do so - I fully intend to return to bi-weekly updates.

Thanks to all my reviewers: Admiral Dalla, Jess Marylin, laloga, Queen, kiyohunter, Hoenn Master, Etain-Skirata, Starcrier, Sarge1995, witchcoven, DoubleEO, and helljumper09. You guys all rock! :)

**EDIT:** The year really snuck away from me, this time. I completely forgot to wish every one of my readers a merry Christmas, and a happy new year for good measure! So, merry Christmas! And a happy new year. I hope each of you has a blessed holiday season, and I look forward to the day when "the wrong shall fail, the right prevail, with peace on Earth, goodwill to men."

Please review!


	52. Breakthrough

Chapter Fifty One

**_Breakthrough_**

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stared with wide eyes at the Duros standing over her.<p>

_Did he really say what I think he said?_ For all her effort and planning, it seemed her mind was wholly unprepared to accept the possibility that Cad Bane might actually respond positively, that he might actually agree to her request.

And yet, it seemed that was exactly what had happened.

But now she wasn't sure what to do next. In fact, she felt a hint of panic trying to take root in her gut. Exactly _how_ did she think she was going to 'help' Bane? It wasn't enough to make broad, generic statements; now she actually needed to do or say something meaningful, and effective.

Well, first things first; she'd better confirm that they really were on the same page.

"Are you agreeing?" she prompted. "Are you really going to let me in?"

Bane's response was none too patient. "What kriffing part of _yes_ don't you understand?"

_That was an implied positive, anyway. We're getting somewhere._ "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure we were in sync. Like I told you before, this has to be your choice." She paused a short moment to give Bane an opening, which he did not immediately take advantage of.

But Ahsoka was still unsure of her next move. _What now?_ _Do I schedule an appointment or something? Should I do it now? What is it I'm going to do anyway?_

"Listen here, Jedi, I've got a lot on my plate. If you've got any tricks up your sleeve you'd better pull them out now or this conversation is over."

_So we're doing it now. That answers the timing question._ The execution wasn't so easy to answer, however. _I know sort of the big picture of what needs to happen, but I don't think I can do it right._

Then again, she had thought the same thing moments ago, before she confronted Bane just now. In fact, every step of the way she had struggled with crafting the perfect arguments, only to end up throwing them away and winging the whole thing each time.

And it had worked so far.

So, taking a deep breath, she addressed Bane.

"Alright." She sat up straight, still looking up to meet Bane's gaze as he stood before her seat. "You might want to take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

Bane stood still for a moment, before stalking back towards his own chair. He sunk into the bucket seat, crossing his arms and lifting one leg to rest his ankle over his other leg. His hat settled down over his face giving him his trademark villainous look.

Ahsoka slid forward to plant her feet on the floor, scooting her own seat towards Bane's just a little before sliding backwards into it. They sat facing each other, still not quite within arm's reach but close.

She took another moment to examine her surroundings. While there wasn't enough light to see much, her spatial senses suggested an basic rectangular room, lined on every wall with crude desks and the stacks of computer equipment she had noted before. It was an office space of sorts, no doubt intended for use in dealing with clients and planning his operations, but right now the gloomy enclosure felt far more like a prison, even though neither of them were physically constrained.

She tried to meet Bane's eyes as best she could, considering his fixation of glaring at her hands like he expected her to strike him at any moment. "I'm not going to hurt you. You should try to relax."

Bane didn't make any motion that could be construed as relaxing, and Ahsoka decided not to press the point. She shrugged. "Or not."

There wasn't much else to say. She couldn't delay any longer There was no promise Bane would ever allow her another chance at this. It was now or never.

_Or, in other words, now._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll need you to close your eyes..."<p>

So now she was playing doctor. How pathetic was this. Nobody told Cad Bane what to do.

"... and try to recall your time at the Jedi Temple, the prison, specifically."

Like he'd recall anything she asked him to. This was madness. He was already giving her more space than she ever deserved. It was the least he could do to be uncooperative.

The Jedi however kept an infuriatingly patient expression on her face. She didn't seem uneasy in the slightest, but what was far more grating was her lack of arrogance. Her orange hands appeared almost black in the darkness even with Bane's keen eyesight, but they were open. They stretched towards him like the other _hands _had, but this was different. Her hands were open. Her fingers were parted, her palms exposed and facing him from below his eye level, not clenched or lifted over him in an assertion of power.

She was a Jedi. She was one of _them._ She was just another of pair of the _hands_ that had tormented him till now.

She was different.

Even her voice was different. It was calm, but not distant and lofty. "I know it's hard, Bane. It's always hard to open up to someone else. Just for a moment, trust me on this one."

Trust. Like Cad Bane trusted anyone. Jedi or no, no sentient was worthy of the trust of another, it was a weakness, just as every relationship was. An inherent vulnerability. A weakness that Bane preyed upon in others - say, these Jedi stragglers themselves - but would never dare harbor in himself.

"I have all the time we need, don't feel rushed for my sake."

There was a note of levity in her tone that caused Bane to bristle, but grudgingly he recognized she had a point. The longer he drew this out, the longer he had to submit to this humiliation and lunacy. Best to get things over with quickly, so he could rid himself of this despicable acting job.

He gave an annoyed snort for good measure, but he did as he was asked for once. Closing his eyes, that was the first item apparently. He even allowed himself to loosen up a tad, releasing the tension in his arms. Relaxation was not something he would ever allow himself under normal circumstances, but this was certainly not normal. If it sped things up, it would be worth the hassle.

The Jedi was speaking again. "In a moment I'm going to brush against your mind, I know it sounds strange but you'll know when it happens. It'll sound like I'm talking around your head, for lack of a better description." She twitched a little in her seat, clearly not as at ease as she tried to appear. "I'll need you to choose not to block me, and let me in. It might seem frightening at first, but-"

"Cut the pandering and get the hell over with this!" Bane snapped. "I don't need a minder, Jedi. Just do it already."

"I'm trying," Tano answered, still calm for the most part. "This isn't magic Bane. I can't just snap my fingers and make everything better, this has to be a cooperative effort. I'm going to be talking to you, helping you to see things you already know. And I can't do any of that until your mind is quieted, so please try to be patient."

Bane growled under his breath, having effectively lost his earlier 'relaxation' already. It seemed this would not be as hands-off as he had counted on. Figures. He settled back in the seat, trying to achieve the elusive calm the Jedi insisted upon.

"Sometimes it helps to concentrate on your breathing," She suggested. She shrugged at Bane's fresh glare. "Just trying to help."

Biting back another retort, Bane disregarded her advice on meditation practices, instead willing himself to remain composed and calculating. He still needed to keep his wits about him, after all.

"That's a little better," the Jedi said, before falling silent and closing her eyes, pulling her legs up into a cross-legged pose. Her breathing slowed, her palms rested on the sides of her knees. Perfect, now she was doing one of those sleeping exercises. What a fine mess he'd gotten himself into.

Suddenly, he felt _something_.

'Brush' wasn't the term that came to his mind, more like a burning. Like he was staring into a spotlight, only there was no light, no heat at all. Just illumination, exposure. Bane reeled at the alien sensations, clamping his eyes shut and shaking his head in denial.

_Calm down, sleamo._ The words did indeed sound like they were swirling around his head. There was no audible voice, yet the mental impressions where exactly what they would have been had she been speaking, down to the hint of wry humor in her expression.

_It's just me, don't panic. Just try to relax._

As though knowing it was 'just her' provided any reassurance. The effect that her magic had upon him could only be described as _bright_, not at all something Cad Bane found relaxing. It was almost threatening, even without any discernible maliciousness. He blocked it reflexively, not even knowing exactly how, his mind adamant in its refusal to allow something so disturbing to approach his unholy sanctuary.

_I need you to let me in, Bane._

Never. She couldn't force him, not like those voices, those _hands_ could. He was stronger than her, stronger than _all_ of them. He didn't need help.

_I won't force you. But I can only help you if you're ready to help yourself. If you want this, you need to choose._

Again Bane growled under his breath, his eyes still shut though he tried to force himself to open them. She had no power over him. She couldn't tell him what to do.

_No, I can't. But I can tell you the truth._

He couldn't. If this was the 'truth', Cad Bane wanted no part of it. He couldn't afford this, he couldn't handle this. If it was this bad now, how much more out of hand might things get if he let her have her way?

And yet, despite his outward refusal, he felt pressured, coerced, like something was trying to force him into submission. It wasn't like the foreign flow of power the Jedi had used against him, it was like part of _himself_ was struggling with another. His willpower was divided, his intentions were muddled, and he knew that this round was lost. He just wasn't sure _who_ was losing it.

Finally he felt the last of his resistance slip away, and for once in his life, he let it go.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka reached out towards Bane as his mental shields gave way, allowing herself to become immersed in the web of trickery and double-crossing that was his mind. It was confusing, disorientating, and for a moments she feared she would be unable to even retain enough clarity in her own mind to effectively communicate anything. Bane seemed to recognize her fumbling, and she felt a warning flicker of rebuttal to her presence.<p>

She forced herself to keep calm, despite the lack of any external reference point for herself. Bane's mind was like that of any criminal, in a way - deceitful, fraught with posturing and lies. It made it difficult to retain her own concentration, but she wasn't about to give up now. Gathering her strength, and bracing herself for a potentially explosive rejection, she attempted to connect with the memories of the bounty hunter._._

At first there was nothing. Just stubborn emptiness. Then the images, the sounds and sights began. They flickered, appearing for an instant and then vanishing before Ahsoka could even recognize most of them. Bane was reluctant, even loathe to recall the circumstances that started this entire ordeal. She tried to send a tendril of calming influence to him, to set his mind at ease as he began to relieve the event.

Again, the images and sensations began to appear. Odd observations, things that only a professional criminal would take note of, flashed before her. The density of the galvanized duranium sheets that enclosed the cell. The distance between the threshold and the cell access panel. The differences in air pressure when the energy shield would toggle on and off, and the tremors of approaching beings. He was always calculating, always scheming, with backup plans and contingencies formulating and disappearing with astonishing rapidity.

Then the memories began to flow more linearly. She saw glimpses of the three Jedi men, their forms almost black sillouettes against the flickering orange of the shield. She didn't see much of herself, though Bane's new knowledge of her participation was reflected upon the scene.

She even caught brief impressions of the twisted and bizarre point of view that Bane operated under. Even in captivity, Cad Bane saw himself as in control, as though he were in the position of authority. The Jedi were _weak_, they had made themselves weak. He mocked them, even in bonds. Jedi could not effectively threaten him, they had nothing with which to bargain. He would have liked to keep thinking of it that way.

But Ahsoka knew the truth.

Gathering her strength once more, and allowing herself to become fully saturated in the flow of the Force, Ahsoka pressed her own consciousness alongside that of the bounty hunter. Bane was conflicted by her presence, instinctively reacting against it, and yet at the same time he was being drawn to the calming influence she offered. She offered him a sort of mental anchor in her own presence, in return for an even deeper look into his own recollections.

Bane resisted, as he always did. And Ahsoka persisted like she had before, still radiating calming energy. She didn't dare rush herself or Bane, instead allowing him full control over when to grant her the access she needed.

Suddenly, he did just that. And just as suddenly, Ahsoka found herself in a situation unlike that of any she'd experienced before. Not only was she seeing the images of Bane's perspective, or feeling the sensations he'd encountered.

Now, _she _was in the cell, in Bane's place. She felt Bane's heartbeat as if it were her own, still pumping a lazy reptilian rhythm as he eyed his captors with disdain. She felt the ominous tension through the recycled air of the prison block. She saw the three Jedi line up, side by side, facing her. She heard the voices first.

_"You _will_ take us to the holocron."_

Ahsoka felt the first tremor of fear run through her. For the first time in her life, she also _felt _the alien _urge, _of a will that was not her own, asserting itself against hers.

_"You _will_ take us to the holocron."_

This time a far more deep seated disturbance ran through her, and Ahsoka cried out in shock. Never had she experienced true mind control from this perspective, and now she was getting a front row view of the process. For a brief moment she felt her control slip, and she knew what was coming.

_"You _will_ take us to the holocron."_

Her control slipped from her again, and she thrashed about mentally in a desperate attempt to regain it. Terror and adrenaline flooded her veins as she realized she was losing her very identity to that of the invaders. She felt herself scream, a low and grating sound completely unlike her actual voice. The multiplied influence could only be described as _ excruciating_, and it wasn't over yet.

She saw the _hands_ reaching for her. Three of them, held above her, fingers pressed together, and as the voices spoke again the hands waved as though to hurl the words like darts into her mind.

_"And you will take us... _now!_"_

The words repeated like a mantra, echoing into infinity and crowding out every other thought and sensation. The alien auras surrounded her own, and though Ahsoka knew exactly who they were, she felt them now as strangers, intruders. Their combined presences welled against her with impossible intensity, and she couldn't hold back any more.

Everything seemed to blow up then.

The mercenary's metal storm exploded over her, assaulting her with a withering barrage of negative energy. Already shaken from the experience of reliving Bane's ordeal, Ahsoka had neglected to anticipate how open she had left herself to Bane's dark, criminal mind. She had tried to offer him a steady hand, an anchoring point. But now she herself was lost, disorientated, and confused. No longer in control of the mental connection, Ahsoka was caught completely off guard by the fear, anger, pain and hatred that billowed from Bane's agitated presence, causing her to nearly cry out in pain and abhorrence.

She almost gave up. She almost pulled back and let Bane have his own way. She _knew_ this was the right thing to do. She knew - now more than ever - just how wrong it was for the Jedi to do that to Bane. She knew it, but this was just too much. This was more than she could handle. This was too hard.

Then she felt it.

She felt _him._

She nearly lost her focus in surprise and disbelief. In no small part because her mind simply refused to believe what she was sensing almost as clearly as the bounty hunter himself.

_Rex?_

There was no mistaking that presence. The solid, strong, distinctive presence that she knew so well. She felt the affection, the concern and worry, the trust, and - she knew it now - the _love_ he harbored for her.

He also seemed confused, even bewildered, and Ahsoka wasn't a little baffled herself. He was focusing on her, but it was like a child's first steps, awkward and bumbling. He was purposefully thinking of her, _feeling _for her, but how could she even know that? Rex was not a Force-sensitive by any means, and there should have been no way for her to sense him at all while she was focused exclusively on Bane.

Unless he had... help.

Understanding dawned, and with it Ahsoka immediately recognized the signatures of Britani and Derik, subdued and in the background, acting almost as a mental sounding board for her Captain's flabbergasted presence even as they reached to reinforce her own. Her friends and comrades working together as one, offering her their strength and their support for her task.

And the man she _loved_, offering so much more.

Ahsoka felt herself swell with gratitude and happiness, and then she realized that she was still 'connected' with Bane, who was exuding a strange and almost amusing sort of confusion and _annoyance_ at her... distractedness. But she didn't push away the friendly presences. Instead, she drew upon them, letting the feelings rush over her and invigorate her own spirit. Relief and a strange sense of joy welled within her, a stark contrast to the cold, dark terror she'd endured moments ago. She leaned heavily upon her friends, allowing them to anchor herself as she returned her mental energies to the fray.

* * *

><p>Bane had known this was a mistake. He was wrong. It was a catastrophe.<p>

Ever since the Jedi had begin her mystical mindspeak Bane had been lost in a torrent of memories, recollections, sensations that he wanted never to feel again. If Tano had unglued him the first time around, she was running him through a flimsishredder now.

She forced him to relive the entire fiasco, from beginning to end. The prison. The Jedi. The voices, and then the _hands_ reaching for him, and then wrapping their hellish fingers around his very mind, wrestling his most lethal weapon away from his grasp.

He fought it, but she forced him to see that he lost.

He was fearless, but she made him realize his own terror.

He resisted with all his strength, and she showed him he was weak.

Then she seemed to become muddled, disorganized. Despite his own frazzled state, Bane felt some satisfaction at Tano's frustrated efforts. If he wasn't winning this round, at least the Jedi was losing.

The apparently mutual turmoil held him in a state of limbo for what seemed like an eternity. Bane felt his body twitch and jerk in agitation, and while his eyes were closed he hoped that his sudden movements might at least connect his fist to some vulnerable part of Togruta anatomy.

Suddenly, she was back.

She hadn't left. He could feel 'her' the entire time, teasing with the edges of his mind, her silent voice echoing through his head like a cavern.

But she _was_ back, stronger, _brighter_ than before. Bane snarled in protest, his eyes closed and yet almost blinded by a light that wasn't visible, but that seemed inescapable. It was excruciating... and yet, there was some part of him that was inexplicable drawn-

Never.

Her damn voice again. _You have to accept the truth, Bane._

"I... agh.." he groaned between gritted teeth.

_What happened to you was wrong. I know it was, now more than even, because I've felt exactly what you did. And yet it's a reality that you must accept._

"I... won't."

_You have to. If you are going to move beyond this, you can't go on denying it._

He groaned again, refusing to dignify her drivel with a response, even in his head.

_We all have weaknesses. We all fail. Sometimes we have to realize that we aren't self-sufficient._

No. Others were weak. _Jedi_ were weak. Every other sentient in the blasted galaxy was weak. Not Cad Bane.

_Sometimes we need to let someone else share their strength with us, to get us through. Some things are just too confusing, too hard for us to do on our own. Sometimes we have to trust somebody else to show us the way._

Never. Cad Bane made his own way. He needed no one's guidance or lead. He didn't need...

_If you'll trust me just this once, Bane, I'll show you the way._

No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He wasn't like her, he didn't trust her. He couldn't...

Maybe it was a moment of clarity. Or exhaustion. Or weakness. Kriff, he couldn't tell the difference anymore. All Bane knew was that one minute he was straining, struggling to hold up his defenses, and failing miserably. It was the Temple fiasco all over again, except then it was the voices and the hands were from the _outside_, reaching towards him.

This time, the force that was tearing at his barriers was _inside_. And to make matter worse, it was _him._

One moment he was fighting, struggling against the blasted 'acceptance' she preached at him. And the next, he wasn't anymore.

Everything happened so quickly after that it was absurd. The Jedi seemed to replay the entire Temple incident over again, but there was a sense of _understanding_, as though he had been led through his past with an old fashioned star-tour guide to make sense of it all. He didn't resist her mystical presence anymore, instead he let it... guide him through the maze of his own weary head. The fear, the weakness and the humiliation, they were all there, but fading, like phantoms vaporizing into the night. The memories of the pain and agony receded, leaving dull echoes not unlike scars from a vibroblade wound. In the space of what couldn't have been more than a few minutes, two years' worth of denial and stubborn self-control were undone.

The sensation was oddly like that of being... unbound. Freed.

Then, it was over. The ethereal, fantastical world of sensations and feelings and memories vanished, and Bane opened his eyes with something akin to gratefulness for being back in the solid world of steel, ships and blasters again. He expelled a heavy breath, exhausted but...

Not happy. Not peaceful. Certainly not grateful.

But... he could almost understand why one might feel that way, in some circumstances.

Almost.

Tano was looking at him, her own shoulders slumped, and her eyes were rimmed with red. Combined with the way they almost seemed to glow a crystalline blue in the dark, she should have had a freak appearance, but the earnest hopefulness in her expression made even that attempt at negativity fall flat.

They both stared awkwardly at each other, neither Jedi nor bounty hunter knowing how or with what to follow the bizarre experience.

Tano cleared her throat, making an odd face that might have been an attempt to smile. "Feel any... better?"

Bane didn't respond. 'Better' was a very relative term, after all. He didn't feel any worse. By some standards that _was_ better. So there was no point wondering.

He stood, not quite as suddenly as he would have liked, and almost immediately he felt an urge to sit down again, maybe even 'relax', for a moment.

Tano stood as well, sounding as tired as Bane felt when she said, "Well, I hope that helped some."

There was no humor in her voice, but Bane nearly snorted in amusement, catching himself when he realized the implication of regarding that statement as a joke. "I'm sure you do," he muttered.

He tried his best to sound cold or at least noncommittal, but something must have slipped out otherwise. The young Jedi turned and looked at him, not smiling, but with a distinctly pleased expression.

"Good," she murmured, almost as though speaking to herself.

Bane wasn't sure how to follow that one, so he said nothing. Tano began to gingerly pick her way through the office, her boots making a quiet tap against the durasteel flooring. Bane began to shuffle about as well, trying to look busy long enough for her to make her exit.

As she reached the threshold, she turned her head to face him. "Bane?"

He eyed her warily, but still said nothing.

"Thanks. For trusting me."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew... that was interesting. I hope? :P

I want to give special thanks to laloga for her help with this chapter, as well as this entire story. And while I'm at it, if you want a taste of some _real_ weirdness that will make this chapter look like a kids' neurology textbook, you should check out her current story, 'Alchemy' (and it's preceding parts, and... just read _all_ her stuff.)

Thanks again to all who have reviewed the past chapter: witchcoven, MasterVash, Ryanpotter, Queen, Starcrier, GraceForever, Jess Marylin, Admiral Daala, laloga, LongLiveTheClones, Hoenn Master, DoubleEO, Sarge1995, Randompie, Cinderella21, Etain-Skirata, and admiraljoshhar. Wow... so many awesome reviews! You guys have all been such an encouragement over this past year, and I can't thank you enough. I was hoping to have this tale wrapped up by the end of the year... yeah, not happening. :P Hopefully before the end of next month, though, if I can get my act together.

Happy New Year to all of you! God bless.

Oh, and if it's not too much to ask... please review!


	53. Hoax

Chapter Fifty Two

_**Hoax**_

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"So... you think this will work?"<p>

Derik eyed the young Togruta opposite him across the workbench, as she struggled to loosen a particularly stubborn rivet on the droid chassis between them. Her russet hued skin and navy blue jumpsuit were both alike marked with splotches of mechanical fluids and compounds as she attacked her work with fervent intensity. The dark-skinned Jedi let out a weary sigh as he awaited her answer, his gaze dropping to his own oil and grease-stained hands. _It's nice to be working on something finally, but it's hard to think about anything other than our predicament._

"Ugh!" Ahsoka grunted as the half-melted fastener finally gave way with a crack. "Amazing what a blaster bolt will do to an 'easy-release' panel."

Tossing the hydrospanner aside, she removed the loosened cover. "I think so," she answered, still examining the newly released control unit. "If you can flash the memory module like you were saying, we should get all the data before the last restore point, and if I can get this servo hooked up again-"

"Ahem." Derik cleared his throat, furrowing his brow as he stared at his fellow Jedi Padawan. Ahsoka looked up and met his eyes with some confusion. "That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh."

Ahsoka looked back at her work, her shoulders slumping a little as she sighed. Derik knew he was - once again - hitting a touchy issue.

The young Jedi had looked awfully tired after returning from her conference with the bounty hunter, and no one blamed her. Their small band had shared a short but intense debriefing session, in which Ahsoka tried her best to explain exactly what had happened in Bane's den. While Derik felt he got the gist of the encounter, he was still more than a little dubious that Bane had experienced any change of heart. Britani was more supportive, as she always was, and seemed to have a better understanding of what Ahsoka was attempting to relate to the others.

It didn't take a Jedi to realize that Ahsoka and Rex were a little bit... on edge, regarding each other. Britani didn't bring up their unorthodox 'stunt', how she and Derik had attempted to project the former Captain's consciousness towards their fellow Jedi, in an effort to provide reassurance and support for her. Despite Derik's misgivings - and Rex's utter confusion as to his part - the effort had apparently worked. And though she never brought up the subject, it was easy to tell that Ahsoka had been deeply affected by the experience. Not necessarily in a bad way, either.

With that in mind, Derik had more or less assumed the next thing Ahsoka would want would be to get some time alone with Rex. The assumption seemed well-founded, if the _longing_ glances she sent the former Captain were anything to go by. And while he was more cautious in his mannerisms, it was obvious that Rex felt the same way.

So it had been a somewhat of a surprise to all of them when Ahsoka instead began to discuss plans for the remainder of the day cycle. It had gone almost without saying that at the very least Ahsoka would be given some time to rest or maybe meditate, after her mental exertions. Then again, there was much to do, apparently, so in a way it made sense to get to work. Derik could have sworn Rex deflated a bit when Ahsoka announced the new agenda, but he could have been imagining that reaction. At any rate, the clone didn't voice a word of complaint, snapping to attention and offering a few suggestions as tasks were discussed and assigned.

Which led to how Derik and Ahsoka had ended up here, in an auxilary workshop adjacent to the hangar where the Sleight of Hand was docked. The younger Jedi had originally intended to head here and work on Bane's busted droid by herself. However, Rex quickly countered that ideally, except when the situation required it, none of the team members should work without a partner.

The opinion quickly became a consensus, and Derik was the logical choice to assist with repairing the shot-up droid. Rex didn't make any visible objection to not being assigned to Ahsoka, causing Derik to suspect the clone's earlier disappointment was just his own imagination. While she wasn't exactly an expert with computing systems, Britani was certainly capable of going over intel, and she and Rex were assigned the task of pouring over the various data channels for any clues regarding Imperial movements and potential fugitive holdouts.

All in all, it was a reasonable division of tasks, though Derik was still a bit dubious of what value an old service droid could provide them. But Ahsoka seemed to know what she was doing, and certainly had more than enough drive to keep things moving along. He wasn't going to argue.

But he was certainly going to ask questions. Hard questions. Now that he was alone in this dingy shop with Ahsoka, Derik was determined to learn as much as he could of Ahsoka's ultimate plan._ Not that I don't trust her, but it's only prudent that I know exactly what she's thinking of, and offer my... input. Tactfully, of course._

Ahsoka sighed again, raising a hand to rub a small patch grease from her forehead. The effort failed miserably, only managing to further smudge the paste-like substance across her skin, obscuring her white markings with the sticky black compound. She scowled at her stained hand, then abandoned the attempt. "Sorry, what was the question?"

Derik was pretty sure she hadn't forgotten, but he didn't press the issue. "Do you think this 'arrangement' is going to actually end well? For someone other than the bounty hunter?"

Ahsoka arched a mostly white eyebrow, but other than that showed no signs of defensiveness. "Well, yes, I do."

Her gaze lowered again, but she sounded sure of herself as she added, "There's still risks, but we all know that, and we can anticipate them. We still outnumber Bane, after all. And... I know it sounds crazy, but after my last conversation..." she trailed off, seemingly in search of a word. "I just can't help but think something's changed, with him. I could be wrong, but I feel that he's not..."

"Not a double-crossing space pirate?" Derik suggested with maybe a touch of sarcasm. "I don't mean to argue with you Ahsoka, but you can't be telling me you actually trust him now, do you?"

To her credit, Ahsoka took his mild accusatory statement rather well, remaining quiet at first. She picked up her discarded hydrospanner, and began to disassemble the collection of wires surrounding the uncovered control unit. "No, I don't think so," she answered carefully. "It's not that I trust him, it's just that I feel this is... it's right. I just feel that this is the way things were supposed to work out."

Derik held back a knowing look. "The will of the Force?"

His fellow Padawan gave him a sharp look. "So you don't believe in the Force, now?"

She got him that time. "Of _course_ I do, don't be ridiculous. It's just... you have to be rational, too. It's too easy to get caught up in something sentimental, or something you want to believe in, and not ask the hard questions."

Ahsoka eyed him oddly. "So... was it 'sentimental' that we happened along within minutes of you taking a dive on Nar Shadda?"

_Why does that one always come up?_ "Okay, okay, you got me there. But seriously-"

"Who says I'm not serious?"

"I didn't say that. What I'm trying to say is that it's possible to become so invested in something you don't think logically about it anymore. It's just the way our minds work, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything."

Ahsoka returned her gaze to the deactivated droid on the workbench between them. "I know, I understand your point." She began prodding at another scorched control node as she spoke. "Trust me, I've thought the exact same thing. I really have. Rex..." her voice trailed off for a moment, then she shook her head. "Rex is good at analyzing things that way, I run all these ideas by him, too."

Derik nodded, his own attention returning to the jumble of wires and datalinks that adorned the droid's memory module. "Yeah, but Rex also trusts your judgment more than you might know."

"And he cares too much for me to let me do something stupid."

There was a spark of _passion_ in her tone that caught Derik off guard, and he looked up at her in surprise. Ahsoka's face was flushed, and she averted her gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean... it's... that's... never mind."

There was an awkward pause as neither Jedi seemed sure of where the conversation was going now. Derik felt at first a bit foolish for bringing it up, then relieved as he realized he _hadn't_ - Ahsoka had introduced Rex into the discussion, after all.

The pair returned to their work with less gusto than before, though Derik knew the conversation wasn't over yet.

Ahsoka was the one to restart it, her gaze remaining on her task as she spoke."Well, like I said, yes, I do think this will work out for good in the end. I can't prove it to you, but that's what I believe."

Derik nodded slowly, trying to reign in his impulse to frown at her answer as he resumed the diagnostic check on the droids memory. It wasn't that Ahsoka was actually wrong about anything, so far at least. She was being reasonably cautious by any measure. She even seemed to have a healthy suspicion of Bane. It just wasn't enough for Derik.

Maybe it would never be enough. There was simply too much at stake. It wasn't mere risk that unnerved him; he'd encountered far riskier situations than this without batting an eye. But this was more than his life in the balance.

It was 'attachment' all over again.

There was no helping it, like he'd told Britani yesterday. Intellectually, Derik knew the only way their relationship could work was if both of them were willing to let go should - Force forbid - the circumstances demanded it. It was the price of attachment. One at which the Jedi Council balked, but that Derik had long ago decided he would pay. Gladly.

But only if it were _absolutely_ necessary.

And Derik was far from convinced that this strange, incredible endeavor that Ahsoka Tano had conjured up, was within the bounds of necessity, or duty. Nor could he believe this effort was worth potentially losing the one person he could not bear to lose.

He knew Britani wouldn't approve of the sentiment, though not so much out of principle. She just wouldn't want him worrying so much about her. Master Mari... she might have advised differently, but she would have understood him. Derik knew his Master would have gone to incredible lengths for his sake, and he would have done the same. In fact it was that point that had caused Dani Mari to first question the logic of the Council, in that they forbid attachment while all but requiring at least a form of it between a master and apprentice.

The mere recollection brought fresh pang of loss to his heart, which he quickly buttoned down. The pain morphed into a grim sense of determination. Master Mari was gone, as was every other friend and comrade he'd known in his sixteen years as a Jedi Padawan.

Except one.

He couldn't take another tragedy. Not now. He'd lost too much already. And while Derik wouldn't deny that he felt a strong sense of kinsmanship with Ahsoka, and even Rex, when it came to his past life, Britani Matalis was all he had left.

He couldn't afford to lose her.

And he would _not_ lose her.

The red status indicator on his datapad blinked twice, then went to a solid green. Derik unplugged the memory module from the diagnostic array, and set it aside. He let out a sigh, tilting his head towards Ahsoka. The leader in the endeavor that Derik feared could cost him more than he could pay. She felt this mad scheme would work. She believed it, clearly.

"I hope you're right."

She looked back at him, the corners of her lips twitching in a hinted frown, and returned to her work.

* * *

><p>Rex stifled a groan as he shifted in his uncomfortably stiff seat, blinking back the haze in his eyes after staring into the luminous console display for a few hours too long.<p>

It was back to the basics, for once. Bane had previously provided Rex and Ahsoka with datapads and access to his own network, and after a bit of scouting Rex located a small room off the main corridor with several general-purpose consoles, which were easily brought online. The former Captain and his new Jedi comrade quickly logged on, and Rex gave Britani a quick overview of the information sources available to them.

From there it was just a matter of paging through screens of data, searching for any hints of activity relevant to their mission. There were Jedi still at large, and Imperial operations were being mounted on a daily basis to round up the survivors. But as always, the vast majority of records were mere rigamarole, logistics and other noise, and the distance of the link combined with the sheer amount of information meant it was difficult to even query the database with any success. There was only so much one could do through a hacked connection, after all.

It gave him some space to think. Something he'd been doing entirely too much of, lately.

Of course his thoughts returned to the same person they always did, no matter how much he tried to discipline himself to do otherwise.

Ahsoka.

It didn't help that he'd been actually asked to think exclusively about the young Jedi, almost to the point of ridiculousness, just a few hours ago. Matalis - he preferred using her last name at least in his own head - had put Rex into a most unfamiliar situation while Ahsoka was still involved with the bounty hunter elsewhere in the station. The blonde woman told him that, together, the two Jedi could actually amplify his own thoughts and feelings through the Force. The net result, as far as Rex could tell, was to give Ahsoka an effect akin to being with him even while she was embroiled in Bane's dealings.

The concepts were far too vague and mystical for Rex, even though he was more familiar with Jedi ways than most non-Force-sensitives. He knew that emotions and feelings could be sensed by a Force user, and especially between those with strong relationships between them. He'd seen the bitter results in action on Kessel, when he watched as Ahsoka was all but incapacitated by her former Master's presence.

But Rex's doubts were deeper than that. Yes, Ahsoka had some measure of feelings for him, he knew that. But to think he possessed something strong enough to actually provide support or comfort to a _Jedi_ seemed ludicrous. What was he supposed to 'feel' about Ahsoka, that would give her reassurance or help of any kind? His worry and fear over what might happen to her? Of being unable to protect or care for her like she deserved? Was she supposed to find comfort in his utterly unprofessional recollections of her lips against his, of the weight of her body when she lay against his chest? Was Ahsoka supposed to be helped by his miscellany of conflicting urges and longings and emotions?

According to Jedi Matalis, the answer was yes.

And that wasn't all she had said, either. After instructing him a bit too candidly as to what to and what not to dwell on as she as her Jedi companion performed their part, Matalis told Rex something that left him speechless then, and that still echoed in his mind now that it was all over.

_"You can do this, Rex. You may not understand everything, you may have doubts, but be confident of this; for every sentient, whether Jedi, clone, Force sensitive or no, love transcends all."_

She gave him a squeeze of the hand, them added. _"Let us do the hard work. All there is for you, Rex, is to love her."_

Rex shook his head, leaning forward and gripping the edge of the desk where his console sat, staring with all the intensity he could muster at the screen that had long since lost all meaning to his eyes.

_Love her._

Was that really what it was? Could this conglomeration of protectiveness and trust, of happiness and grief, of clarity and distraction and bewilderment actually be _love_?

Rex shook his head again, almost scowling to himself. With a dim resentment he noted he wasn't even qualified to discern whether this was love or not. He was a clone. He wasn't meant to love.

He knew it was possible. He'd seen it, even in a brother. He'd seen it in Cut's eyes, and in the eyes of his wife and his adoring children. He'd seen it in the handful of families and couples he'd had occasion to interact with while he was still Captain Rex of the 501st Legion. But it was one thing to see it, and recognize love between others. To recognize it within himself - let alone Ahsoka - was something _entirely_ different.

Wasn't it?

"Rex, you wouldn't happen to be getting hungry yet, would you?"

Jolted from his thoughts, Rex turned to look at the Jedi woman at the desk beside him. His head ached from the mental strain, and he felt a tinge of irritation at being interrupted from his musings. Even though logically he should have been grateful for the distraction.

But the feeling passed quickly - it seemed impossible to remain annoyed with Britani Matalis for any length of time. He met her eyes with some curiosity. Her brows were arched in question, and she was leaned forward . Something about her manner had him suspicious she had something to ask or tell him. Considering the confusion she'd already sparked in him, Rex had a feeling he knew what she had in mind.

But the Jedi woman appeared honest in her inquiry about food, as well. It had been more than half a day cycle since they last ate, after all. Food hadn't made his list of priorities in a while now, but now that she mentioned it... no, there was much too much to do.

"No... I mean, no thank you. I'm fine," he tried to assure her, but a timely growl from his stomach gave him away, causing his face to heat._ Blasted metabolism._

The Jedi flashed him another disarming smile, which somehow managed to set Rex at ease rather than humiliate him. "It was a brave attempt. Come," she stood from her own seat, taking a moment to stretch again. "We both could use a break, and perhaps pool our findings so far." She leaned over to retrieve the datapad that sat in its socket beside her workstation computer.

Rex grimaced, but stood as well, carrying his own pad he moved to follow her. Matalis moved towards the exit of the small room, entering the main corridor and continuing towards the galley. Rex made a quick scan of the room and hall, and then followed the Jedi.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's grease-slicked hands fell into an automatic routine as the tedious process of reassembling the - hopefully - now functional techno service droid got underway. Bolts and rivets were fastened, covers and caps were replaced, and wires were spliced and joined to their terminals. The compact chassis meant that there was little space to work, and most of the delicate tasks fell to Ahsoka's smaller fingers while Derik watched and handed tools and parts as needed.<p>

It was the sort of work let her mind wander. And wander it did.

Part of her wished it wouldn't. Things were getting more complicated by the minute, it seemed, and there were times when she wished she could make it stop. But she couldn't. And wouldn't do it even if she could. She needed to press on, and push herself harder than ever. People depended on her. Derik, Britani, and Rex. Not to mention the hundreds of other Jedi that Ahsoka had to believe were still out there.

Her recent breakthrough with Bane was all the more reason to keep her momentum. Ahsoka wasn't sure what the ramifications would be of her last confrontation with Bane, but she was hopeful they'd be an improvement. And it was up to her to make sure they stayed that way. She couldn't afford to let the ground gained be lost, no matter how much she wanted to just... well, there was only one thing she really _wanted_ to do right now, even if she wasn't sure how or what.

_Rex._

She knew he was probably upset with her, at least a little. She had run off on him to confront Bane, after all, even though he had sort of okay'd that plan already. And Ahsoka didn't miss the way he flinched with frustration when she didn't take the chance to excuse herself - and presumably spend some time with him. Or at least resting, which would probably please Rexter just as much.

She wanted to spend time with him. More than that, she wanted to tell him, for real, how she felt about him now. Something had changed between them, after the struggles and the horror they saw at Kessel. Kriff, they'd _kissed_ each other, _twice_, and had yet to even mention it to each other since. Rex had to be insanely curious at the very least, wondering what it meant, or even if it had all been a mistake.

Ahsoka knew all too well it wasn't. Her own feelings were more certain than she had even realized. And while she had yet to find a satisfactory way to make the words 'in love' fit with her own name - _it just sounds so... girl-ish_ - there was no other way to describe the emotion that overtook her merely by reflecting on her brave, strong Captain.

She also knew now - if there had ever been any doubt - that Rex's feelings for her were just as strong, and just as deep. Even after Nar Shadda, Ahsoka had reason to be at least a little bit cautious. Rex was a strong man, but he was a broken man as well. He had followed her across the galaxy for duty's sake. He had seen his entire life's work crumble to nothingness and worse. While she never dared vocalized the concern, even to herself, there was always the technical possibility that Rex was drawn to her more as a replacement for his old system; that out of fear of the unknown, he chose to devote himself to what he did know. Noble gestures, marks of a man of honor, maybe even affection or attraction, but not anything more significant. Not necessarily love.

The only reason Ahsoka could allow herself to even think of such a thing now, was because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it was _not true_. She had known it at Kessel. And she had known it even more fully as she battled Cad Bane's inner demons - if not Bane himself - and felt herself supported and strengthened, not by Rex's muscle or heavy firepower, but by his feelings, by his care and concern and trust and devotion, even his longing, for her. That was what gave her the invigoration she so desperately needed, because of who they came from, and what they meant.

Rex _loved_ her.

And she loved him. They just needed to take the time to tell each other. And it seemed even now, circumstances were working together to keep that from happening.

_But there was - and is - so much going on. I can't afford to slack off now. No matter how much Rex or I would like it. No matter how... 'far' we go with this relationship, I'm still a Jedi. This is still my duty._

But she she _would_ make time for Rex. Somehow, she would._ Tonight. Once Todo's finished, and we go over whatever new intel he and Britani dug up, we can all knock off and get some rest. Then Rex and I can figure this out._

Her decision was a timely one, as she suddenly realized her well-oiled fingers were slipping on the last pair of rivets over Todo's outer covering. She shot a look at Derik, only to see him watching her intently. _Oops... might have been a little bit too open in my thoughts, there._ She blushed a little at the thought, but buried it quickly. _No distractions. I have to get this done._

"Okay," she announced, rubbing her hands on her now stained pants. "Ready to give this buddy a bit of juice." She glanced back at Derik, nodding towards the shop generator.

Her fellow Jedi frowned - he does that a lot - but complied. The workshop lights flickered and dimmed for a moment as the gen kicked in with a low purr. Derik extended the power cable, and after minimal fumbling, plugged into Todo's auxiliary power input.

A series of sputters and beeps erupted from the droid's chassis. Ahsoka squinted hard, as though by her intense gaze she could will the droid back to mechanical life. After several moments, and another few coughs of jury-rigged servos, Todo's yellow receptors lit up brightly, and a familiar voice replaced the rattling mechanical chorus.

"TODO 360, at your service."

Ahsoka felt a stupid grin come over her, and she shot a triumphant look back at Derik, who's own face displayed a mixture of surprise and doubt. Pouter.

She almost said as much, but thought better. "Lighten up, hero boy. We did it!"

"Did what?"

Todo sounded quite suspicious, even alarmed, which could be expected considering his condition - his power cells were still too depleted to run his servomotors - and any memories of how he'd gotten this way. _I wonder if droids get trauma_, Ahsoka mused to herself, before putting on her most cheery voice. "It's okay Todo, it's just me, Ahsoka Tano?" Her eyes widened in an expression of concern. "You took a nasty beating, are you okay?"

Despite her efforts, Todo's alarm only increased. "Who are you?" he squawked. "What's your designation? State your business!"

The scene was a comedic one, as the poor droid seemed determined to put an immediate stop to the 'intrusion', despite the fact that he was immobile, boxed in by the two Jedi and the wall of the workshop, and certainly not armed. Thinking Todo might still be under the impression that he was being attacked, Ahsoka spoke a little more gently. "You're okay buddy, calm down. We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" Todo repeated in disbelief. He made a quick visual scan of Ahsoka, looking her up and down methodically, before his receptors seem to glow in automated panic as his gaze locked on the distinctive weapon on her hip. "_Jedi_!"

By this point Ahsoka's smile had given way to a puzzled frown, and now a look of confused determination. She tried to stay calm, but she was beginning to suspect something wasn't right. "Yes, Todo, I'm Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi. Don't you re-"

"Jedi are the most pathetic and despicable denizens of galaxy!"

Ahsoka felt her initial excitement deflate. _Great. Back to square one, with this guy anyway._

Derik sounded a bit baffled himself. "What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with me? What, are you a Jedi too? This is preposterous! How dare you trespass Master Bane's property! I demand you all cease and desist..."

"How much memory did you lose?" Ahsoka called out over the noise of Todo's demands.

"I saved everything I could!" Derik shot back, sounding just a little defensive. "The last restore point was from thirty days ago, everything else was corrupted."

"Thirty days?" Ahsoka shook her head in frustration. Everything Todo had learned or experienced in the past month was gone, effectively wiping all the effort she had put into befriending the droid into computational nothingness._ This has to be one big joke._

But it wasn't, and Ahsoka wasn't one to bemoan the loss for too long. "Todo!" she called out. "It's okay, calm down buddy. We're friends. We just repaired you!"

At that, Todo abruptly paused his ranting. "You did _what_ to me?"

"We fixed you up," Ahsoka persisted, still keeping her most 'droid-loving' face on. "You were shot up by hijackers, and lost some of your memory. We're.. friends of Master Bane, we were working together."

Todo fell silent for a moment, processing the new information. "Friends? With a _Jedi_? Preposterous! Master Bane would be outraged!" He glanced about the shop, servos humming threateningly. "Where _is_ Master Bane?"

_No, no, not now._ "Todo, listen! We're collaborating with Master Bane. That's why we're here. You only don't remember because you were... disfunctionalized!"

Todo paused again, and Ahsoka thought he was about to correct her terminology - _'scrapped' just sounded rude_ - when he instead turned and regarded her carefully.

Most organic-communicative droids were smart enough to recognize when a presumed antagonist wasn't posing the expected threat, usually resulting in reconsideration of the subject in question. Ahsoka knew that if she could trigger Todo's 'double take' on her own identity, she might also convince him of his past ordeal. _I'm sure he's been blown up before, he's probably had other times when his brain was rolled back._

It seemed that her hopes were being fulfilled. "I was in need of repairs?" he queried, still quite suspicious in tone.

Ahsoka nodded emphatically. "Yeah, it was pretty bad too. It took me and my partner here the better part of the day cycle to put you back together. I don't think Master Bane thought it could be done."

Todo emitted a sound that seemed to correspond to a huff. "Wouldn't be the first time," he muttered in disgust.

_That's a good sign, he's taking me seriously._

"But... how do I verify that you're speaking factually?" the droid suddenly challenged. "You could be fabricating this entire account!"

_Why would Caddy ever want such a melodramatic personality in a droid?_ "Well, that's an excellent question, Todo," Ahsoka mumbled as she tried to formulate an answer. "Uh... yeah, that's really a great point..."

"Exactly _how_ is this supposed to be useful?" Derik's voice made it clear he was not impressed with the unfolding scene. "I can think of a lot of better things to do than jog the memory of a beat up tinny."

Todo's familiar wail sounded in reply. "I am no 'tinny' you stupid Human!" he cried in indignation as he swiveled his neck to face the other Jedi.

Ahsoka saw her opening.

_Derik, you're a_ genius.

"I am a-"

"He's a techno _service_ droid!" Ahsoka blurted out with all the fervor she could muster, lunging forward to stay within Todo's field of vision. "And the best of his kind, at that. I've seen him in action. He's second to none."

Derik was now gaping incredulously at the ridiculous display, but she ignored him. Todo froze, rotating his head back towards Ahsoka. "What makes you... how did you know that?"

Ahsoka almost let out a victory whoop, but held her enthusiasm in check. "I told you, Todo, we're friends. I even got you a full servo adjustment and an oil bath after we met each other." She thought a moment, then offered, "Here, I can try telling you things that you told me before, so you can verify what I'm saying." _Come on, lighten up on me._

Todo listened with caution. "I suppose..."

"Okay, here's one, you told me that you generally don't get regular adjustments or lubrication, right?"

The droid considered that tidbit for a moment, then countered, "Yes, but anyone could tell that."

_Got a point there. Why does he have to be so smart?_ "Right, how about... Master Bane keeps a supply of extra clothes... coverings, in storage room C... four." Ahsoka bit her lip, crossing her fingers that she'd gotten the right number. _I'm pretty sure that's the room where Todo said he got me that new gear, right after Rex and I arrived._

Thankfully, it seemed her recollection was correct. "Yes... that is where he keeps spare coverings." The suspicion in his only slightly-modulated voice was receding, and Ahsoka felt sure she was getting somewhere.

"Okay, what about this; you told me that Master Bane has been having nightmares - 'unpleasant hallucinations' - ever since he the Jedi kidnapping mission."

That's got to convince him; I'm pretty sure no sentients are allowed in Caddy's bedroom. Not that anyone would want... never mind.

To Ahsoka's surprise and confusion, however, Todo didn't seem to register this bit of gossip. "Master Bane? Hallucinations? When? What are you talking about?"

Something froze up in Ahsoka's gut at his incredulity. He.. he doesn't... this has to be a mistake.

She tried to steady her voice, her eyes narrowed with determination as she spoke. "You told me," she repeated, slowly, "that Bane has been having nightmares. He rarely sleeps, he... emits disturbed noises, he hasn't been himself. For months, a year even." She tried not to give in to desperation as she pressed the wary little droid. "Don't you remember?"

Todo stared back at her, his expressionless 'face' seeming to mock her seriousness. "Stupid Jedi," he retorted. "I haven't once observed him to hallucinate, pleasantly or otherwise. Besides, he doesn't even allow me into his private rooms, so how should I ever know his sleeping practices?"

Todo may have gone on lamenting his lot, but Ahsoka was no longer paying the droid any mind. Her vision seemed to blur, and she felt as though her chest would implode. The realization that was settling in was beyond disturbing, and she wasn't sure she could take it.

It was all wrong.

"Ahsoka?" Derik asked, distinctly alarmed now. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

She couldn't answer. It was _lie_. A plant, a hoax, an elaborate deception. The 'secrets' Todo had spilled while Ahsoka labored to get him proper care and lubrication weren't at all the bedroom gossip she had thought they were. The tactical edge she was counting on had never existed.

Cad Bane had been playing her all along.

The ramifications were enormous. If Bane had gone that far to get her on to some wrong track, what track was it? Why had he gone through the trouble of configuring Todo to share hints of trauma and nightmares, of sleepless nights and restless days? What had Bane been trying to tell her?

"Ahsoka! What's going on?"

Ahsoka didn't know. She didn't have a clue. The patterns and inferences she had so carefully made since joining the bounty hunter were meaningless at best, and deliberate delusions at worst. Now she didn't know if Bane meant a thing he said during their last encounter. She no longer knew what to think, except that Cad Bane had played her game back at her, and won.

"Ahsoka Tano! Are you sick? Answer me!"

_No_. It wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. She'd figure this out. Somehow. She'd gotten too far to give up. She wouldn't fail now.

"Ahso-"

"Watch your lungs, hero boy. You'll break something." Ahsoka swallowed back her shock and tried to brush over things as best she could. "Everything's fine, just had to figure out something."

Derik's flushed face still expressed bewilderment, but Ahsoka ignored him again. "Okay," she addressed Todo again, the quivering in her voice betraying her true feelings. "Here buddy, I'm going to leave the generator on, so why don't you power down and recharge. Once you've got some more juice your servos should be good to go."

"Well, I suppose..."

"Thanks, I'll check up on you later."

With that, Ahsoka turned and walked towards the exit, not bothering to look for Derik or even wipe her hands. She slipped out of the small workshop, and began to move thoughtlessly towards the hangar exit. Her heartbeat was thundering within her chest, and she thought she might collapse to her knees from the shock.

"Ahsoka! What's the kriffing matter with you?"

Derik was behind her, with an irritating but not unprovoked sense of demand in his voice.

Ahsoka took a deep breath, pausing near the hangar door and turning to face him. Derik's face was beaded with sweat, despite the cool air and lack of exertion. His expression was one of confusion, of doubt, and enough dread to match her own.

She took another breath, and answered. "I... we need to talk to the others. As quickly as possible."

"Why?" Derik repeated his original question. "What happened with the droid?"

For a moment she was about to just tell him, but then thought better of it._ I should wait till we're all together. This is going to be hard to take in, and we'll need each other to keep cool and figure it out._

She paused, then turned towards the door, not looking back as she answered.

"Let's just say there's been some new... developments."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Uh oh... to those of you who've been suspicious of Bane's authenticity, how's this for a change?

At least we got Todo back, though. Things are going to be getting interesting...

As always, thanks to all my reviewers: SWdeathlyhalows, MasterVash, shadow-dog18, laloga, Jess Marylin, DoubleEO, Starcrier, Randompie, Hoenn Master, Queen, GraceForever, witchcoven and Etain-Skirata

Please review!


	54. Guidance

Chapter Fifty Three

**_Guidance_**

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Britani Matalis was not usually one to pry.<p>

And not simply because she could not read another's emotions as easily as many Jedi. While she didn't like to characterize herself outright, it was fair to say she tended towards reservation when it came to others' personal matters, though she was not afraid to hold or argue strong opinions. Individual privacy was valued and respected even among Jedi, after all.

Usually, anyway.

But she was also reasonably perceptive, even when not accessing the Force, and knew very well that sometimes an unwanted 'intrusion' was what a struggling person needed. It was the nature of sentients to hide their shortcomings and fears, often to their own detriment. Yes, the Order may have decreed that a Jedi's secret fears and emotions were to be kept between themselves and the Force, but she had learned that even the Force tended to work through vessels of flesh and blood.

In fact, for Britani Matalis, such was the ultimate role of the Jedi.

So when she saw her clone comrade interrupt his intelligence gathering for perhaps the sixth time, shaking his head with a frustrated scowl and closed eyes, followed by a weary sigh, Britani felt fairly confident that Rex needed at least a break. And likely a listening ear.

She didn't choose to do so immediately. In fact she had waited for close to a standard hour before she actually addressed him. Her eyes remained on the glowing console screen, crowded with the cryptic rows of characters and figures that represented Imperial troop assignments, but her mind was quieted. She reached inward to center herself, but rather than stretching out with her feelings, she remained quiet, even passive. It was not her goal to sense Rex's worries, but rather to know that her intervention was of the Force, not her mere intuition. She was not seeking for an answer, but _listening_.

The impression she sought came quickly; it was faint, not tangible or distinct, but it was real. It was like a breath in the wind, a brief indication of direction that was swept away as fast as it appeared. To many a Jedi it would have been missed in their own exertions, or dismissed as a mere echo or minor disturbance.

Experience had taught Britani to pay close heed to supposedly trivial 'echoes' and minor 'disturbances' that were so often brushed over by those with greater strength or sensitivity. In fact it was these subtle impressions that gave Britani the highest confidence. The power of the Force would make the galaxy's greatest weapon seem insignificant by comparison, and yet, in the heart of every Jedi, it had a still, small voice.

And now that 'voice' confirmed her feelings. A gentle urge, a tug in her mind that settled any question she might have had. The man working - or attempting to work - beside her was in need, and Britani was the one to provide what guidance she could.

She wasn't completely ignorant of was likely troubling Rex, of course. In fact, she had probably compounded his confusion by asking him to focus on his care - yes, and his love - for Ahsoka, during the young Jedi's deliberations with Cad Bane. For a man who already seemed perplexed with regards to their relationship, being asked to dwell exclusively on it, even more pragmatic purposes, could easily be overwhelming.

The fact that the effort had succeeded was still a mixed blessing. While she would not minimize Ahsoka's accomplishment, Britani suspected that in the rush and excitement of the new developments, Rex was being left in the proverbial dust.

But something about his frustrated manner caused her to wonder if this was a more deepseated pain.

_First things first; the man must be starving by now,_ she mused with a half smile on her lips as she entered the galley where they had assembled twice before now. Rex walked beside her, a few steps back, retaining a respectful space between them. Even for a person without the clones' advanced metabolism, two thirds of a day cycle without food was not pleasant, and Britani wondered whether Ahsoka or Derik would present themselves soon as well. _If I know Derik, he'll be as hungry as a bantha when he does get down here._

She turned to address Rex. "Why don't you comm the others and see how things are coming along," she suggested, motioning towards the table that they had used before. "I'll see what I can scrounge up."

The clone made an odd face at her word choice, and she chuckled. "Well? It's not like I could cook if I had to."

Rex responded with an amused grunt, before moving to take a seat and raising his arm to dial the comm. Britani made her way to the bar-style kitchen section of the galley. There wasn't much to do to 'scrounge up' something, and after checking a couple cabinets, she returned to the table with several of the same packaged meals they had subsisted upon yesterday.

Rex was sitting still, arms lowered, his eyes flicking to the food and then away again.

"Help yourself," Britani grinned as she placed the ration packs on the table. She selected one for herself, and took a seat across from Rex. "Did you comm Ahsoka?"

The man looked a little troubled, though Britani couldn't say whether it was in response to her question. "Sort of, the link got redirected. Derik answered." With subdued precision Rex reached for a package as he spoke, "They're almost finished putting the droid back together, he thinks. No surprises so far. Should be down in an hour or so."

Britani nodded slowly as she activated the package's small heating element. "That's good to hear." She kept silent for a moment, then ventured, "Why did Ahsoka not answer?"

Again that troubled look flashed over Rex, but he answered quickly. "It was nothing important, she just had both hands occupied at the moment. Bad timing, I guess." He seemed intent to brush off the remark, his attention outwardly on the food before him.

Jedi and clone fell silent again, eating their meal in thoughtful reverie. Britani had already deduced that there were still doubts and misgivings within the former Captain that he feared to vocalize, even to Ahsoka.

Perhaps _especially_ to Ahsoka.

While she knew Rex had no reason or obligation to share with her things he hadn't dared speak of with Ahsoka, Britani was firm in her decision to do what she could to assist this noble but confused man.

By the time Britani had eaten all she could, Rex had managed to get through most of three of the rations, despite the distinct lack of enthusiasm behind the action. She gave him a couple more moments, then pushed her own tray to the side, and leaned forward against the table.

"Something is troubling you."

She spoke the words softly, without any hint of accusation or even curiosity. It wasn't a mere statement, it was an offer, giving the troubled man a chance to speak the things that he feared to share even with the one he so clearly loved.

Rex could have turned her down, and she would have let him be. It was perfectly reasonable for him to choose to keep his pain to himself, and deny her or anyone else the right to intervene. But in her heart, Britani knew he wouldn't.

He expelled a heavy sigh, pushing the remaining trays to the side and propping his head upon his hands. His eyes were shielded from her as he answered, "I... I guess you could say that."

Britani nodded, her own gaze dropping to the table for a moment. "Would you like to talk?" she asked, her head inclined to the side as she sought Rex's covered eyes.

"Not really," he murmured, then added with a note of determination, "But I probably should."

She smiled in return. "A wise man."

"Or a pathetic one, from another point of view." He sighed again as he lifted his head from his hands, though he still averted his gaze from her. "I'm not sure I can tell the difference anymore."

Britani cocked her head. "Why do you say that?"

Rex shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really sure what it is that's bothering me." He stared across the galley, as though lost in thought.

Again, she gave him a couple moments, but Britani felt that making an inquiry of her own might assist Rex in sorting out his thoughts. So, when it seemed he was still at a loss, she ventured, "May I ask you a question, Rex?"

The clone started, then looked at her with some curiosity. "Yes?"

Britani didn't answer immediately, choosing her words with care before speaking. "What kept you from following the order?"

She thought she heard a sudden intake of breath from Rex as she posed her question, but to his credit he took the sensitive question quite well. "It was wrong," he answered firmly, his jaw set. "I knew it was wrong, it just didn't stack up. I couldn't let her- a trusted leader be gunned down senselessly like that."

"And at that time you did not have feelings for her, correct?"

Rex's face flushed red again, but he shook his head. "No." He flinched, then added carefully, "I mean, I've always been close to the Co- to her," his face continued to heat as he spoke. "But nothing... unprofessional."

Britani felt an urge to laugh at the former captain's terminology, but there was nothing joking about Rex's manner. "I see," she answered carefully. "So it was primarily an intellectual decision, then? You were sure in your mind that Ahsoka was innocent, and that it was your duty to protect her."

The clone nodded, though his face grew clouded even as he did so. "Yes, that's... that's mostly true."

Eyebrows arching, Britani inquired, "You doubted your decision?"

Rex looked trapped, his eyes darting from one side to another as though searching for an escape route. But he quickly returned his attention to her, answering in guarded tones, "I... I don't know," he answered, his tone belying an almost painful honesty. "I don't regret it, but..." A shudder ran through his frame, and again he seemed at a loss for words.

Finally he spoke, his voice low. "It's not that I doubt whether I made the right choice. I don't regret a _thing_ I did for _her_. It's... what I'm afraid of is what I may have done for myself."

Britani furrowed her brow for a moment, trying to decipher the statement, unusually vague for a clone officer. But like any Jedi, she was perceptive, and understanding began to dawn quickly.

"You fear that your actions were selfish?"

Rex grimaced, dropping his gaze back to the table between them. "I'm not sure," he confessed. "At first I wondered that, but it didn't last because there was nothing between us. But now... I don't know."

Feeling she was on to the problem, Britani prodded again, "You feel ashamed of your feelings for Ahsoka?"

"No," Rex answered, now a little on edge. "It's not... not really." His face was heating as he searched for an response.

Britani decided not to wait this time, and persisted. "You don't need to answer me, Rex, but let me ask the question at least. Do you feel ashamed of your _want_ for Ahsoka?"

Rex looked perfectly helpless, his face reddening even more. Taking his silence as an implicit 'yes', Britani hastened to add, "Don't feel embarrassed, Rex. To tell you the truth even a Jedi wouldn't be any more comfortable than you in the same situation. In fact," she spoke more quietly, "I would suggest it is a mark of the highest honor that you have the reservations you do. Many a better-positioned man would not give such pause to their own desire."

Despite her assurances, it was clear that Rex was not becoming any more settled in his mind. Britani couldn't blame him for his confusion - for a man raised without any concept of love or intimacy, these feelings could be perplexing and frightening - but at the same time, she felt there something more to Rex's struggles than that.

But she tried to reassure him as best she could. "Trust me, Rex. Nothing would please Ahsoka more than to know your feelings are what they are. In fact, I dare say she already knows full well. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Rex nodded, but without much conviction. Intellectually he seemed to grasp what she was saying, but something else was amiss. His face was still clouded, and despite the cool temparature sweat was beading on his forehead.

Suddenly he shook his head. "It's more than that," he spoke, his voice becoming forceful and decisive. He stood, slowly turning in place beside his seat, his eyes narrowed. "It's not just how I feel about her, it's what I've done." His voice hardened again. "It's what I _am._"

Britani felt transfixed by Rex's sudden change in demeanor, but she tried to see through it. The myriad of issues surrounding the clone army were not new to her, and she had counseled more than one trooper who had grown disillusioned over his own identity. Perhaps that was the root of this former Captain's struggle?

She answered with some force of her own, her eyes fixed on Rex's agitated form. "You're a man, Rex."

"I'm a _clone._" Rex growled under his breath, speaking the familiar moniker not with spite, but rather strength and conviction. "I was an officer, a trooper, a soilder. But more than that, I was a _brother._"

He spun on his heels as he continued pacing, growing more emphatic as he spoke. "I had a duty, a responsibility to my men, to my brothers. They trusted me to guide them. They followed me to their dying breath believing that I would not let it be in vain."

"Somethings are out of your power, Rex. You can't prevent every tragedy."

"But I can _cause_ tragedy!" Rex nearly snapped. "'I've _killed_ my own brothers. I knew who they were, and I took aim and shot them down with my own hands. This armor," he brushed his utility belt and glanced down at his armored lower body and scowled in disgust, "was pulled from the corpse of a clone. I'll never know his name, only that all he did was his duty, and I desecrated him for it."

The pain in his voice belied a wound that went far deeper than mere guilt. There was anger in Rex, and as she listened to him decry the very actions he clearly accepted as righteous, Britani felt she was getting a glimpse of Rex's true fear.

"I had to do it." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I told myself, I told her I did it because I believed it was the right thing to do... and it _was_, and I still believe that, but..." he trailed off, unable or unwilling to continue.

"But what?" Britani prodded, her own voice close to a whisper.

Rex turned his back to her for a moment, the faded emblem of the Old Republic was still faintly visible across his black bodysuit. He took a breath, before finally answering. "I did it for her," he breathed, his voice low and almost inaudible. "From the day I deserted right till now, it was all for her. Every time I pulled the trigger on a brother, I did it because the only other option was to let _her_ die."

He paused for a moment, slowly turning back to face Britani, a mixture of passion, sorrow and shame in his features and his voice. "I know that order was wrong. I hope I would have tried to stop it, had it been any other Jedi. But I know I couldn't have come this far without her. Even when I didn't realize it, she _is_ the reason why I'm still here and fighting. It was all for her."

"And you fear because of that, your true motivation was self-seeking, that you did what was right only because of what you stood to gain."

Rex's eyes widened for an instant at her words, then he nodded, his shoulders slumping. "Yes." His eyes closed as he raised a hand to his brow. "It feels more... complicated, but I guess that's the best way to put it."

Despite her moment of insight as to the nature of Rex's distress, Britani quite frankly felt dumbstruck. Her own eyes grew misty as she watched him move to seat himself again, and then try to regard her respectfully. _To think that we _Jedi_ claimed to practice selflessness, and then see one of these men we once led..._

She felt her throat tighten, and then pushed the thought aside. The time for righting those wrongs had come and gone, and there was no value in regrets. She gave Rex a sad smile, before speaking again.

"Really Rex, you leave this poor Jedi almost speechless." A small laugh escaped her lips, though she still had to blink to hold back the water in her eyes. "And that's no mean feat, I might add."

Rex's brows furrowed, and he seemed unsure if that was a good thing or not. Britani took another moment to try and regain her composure, before continuing. "Let me ask you a question. What is it about Ahsoka that was enough to make you do the things you have? What about her gave you that resolve?"

The former Captain looked startled by the question, and didn't answer immediately. When he did, his uncertainty was almost palpable. "I... I never really thought about it that way. It was just... everything. About her, I mean."

Britani nodded understandingly, then attempted to clarify. "When you were told that she was a traitor, that she had betrayed your trust and that of the Republic, what about her made you believe it wasn't true?"

That seemed to register for Rex, and she saw his eyes grow distant in recollection. "It just didn't add up," he answered wistfully, almost as though speaking to himself. "Ever since I met her, she was nothing but honesty, eager to do whatever good she could. I've seen her _try_ to sacrifice her life more times than I'd like to recall. She'd die before betraying anyone."

It was close to what she expected, but Britani could tell there was more coming to Rex's mind already. "Is that all?"

Rex shook his head. "I knew her better than that," he continued, still gazing with a far away look in his eyes. "She wasn't just my Commander, she was... a friend. She could be too eager, or reckless, but her... motives, her intentions... her..."

Britani's voice was almost a whisper as she prodded, "Her... heart?"

Rex nodded in slow motion. "Yes... her heart." He opened his mouth to say more, but no words came, and eventually he just nodded again.

Britani smiled again, before continuing her case. "Perhaps there is your answer."

She chuckled a little at his confused expression. "You say you fear your motives were somehow tainted or compromised because of your feelings for Ahsoka. You're afraid that you betrayed the trust of your brothers not for conscience's sake, but for a woman."

Rex flinched a little at the statement, but kept his eyes on her with rapt attention.

"But maybe you're looking at this from the wrong direction. Maybe it was this woman's character that helped you to see what your men failed to see. Perhaps there was something in her _heart_ that gave you the strength you needed to persevere. Perhaps, when night fell on the galaxy, it was her own light that showed you the way."

The clone remained silent, his eyes locked with hers with intensity she rarely saw in a non-Force-sensitive, like with his gaze alone he could extract the answers he so desperately sought.

"I don't believe it was an accident that you and Ahsoka were where you were when the order came down, Rex. The Force works its will, even for those who cannot actively sense its actions." She paused for a moment, then added with a smile, "As they say, some things are meant to be."

She reached out to lay a hand on Rex's shoulder. "We all have questions that remain unanswered, Rex. But this you can be sure of; there's not a man in the galaxy more honorable than you. From merely your words over the past few minutes I can tell that. Ahsoka is gifted beyond measure to have a man like you, to love her."

Rex's eyes went wide again, and stayed that way even after she removed her hand from his shoulder. He stared in what seemed to be disbelief, and Britani couldn't help a small laugh.

"Don't shy away from it," Britani insisted. "Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel, even if she seems busy and distant." She glanced out of the galley towards the corridor, thinking she had sensed someone approaching but seeing no one. "I can assure you Ahsoka sensed your feelings _very_ clearly, during our little stunt," she grinned at him as she spoke. "She loves you too, Rex. She's as nervous as you are, so have patience, but never be ashamed of what you feel for her."

With that, Britani let out a sigh, and lowered her eyes. _I've said more than enough. The Force will see to it that all things work out._

"Britani?"

She looked up to meet Rex's gaze again.

His voice was grave and held an emotion she couldn't name, but perhaps gratitude would be the closest description. "Thank you."

Britani smiled in return. "You're more than welcome, Rex. It's an honor to have this chance to speak with you."

She would have said more, but Rex was spared any further lecture by the sound of pounding footsteps. _Well. __I thought I had sensed someone approaching._ Both Britani and Rex glanced at each other with some concern at the pace of their companions, and the two rose from their seats, heading for the corridor to get an idea of the reason for the frantic speed.

Ahsoka arrived before they reached the threshold. "Rex!" she panted, "Britani," glad you guys were here." Britani thought she caught a meaningful glance from the younger Jedi to Rex, but the moment passed quickly. "We checked the office area too but no one was there, and we were in too big a hurry to use the comm."

At that point Derik came charging in, also a little winded but otherwise in good condition, as far as Britani could tell.

Rex's anxious voice carried clearly through the galley. "Why the hurry? Is something wrong?"

Ahsoka made a quick hand motion for the group to be silent, then indicated the table where Rex and Britano had just left. The four fugitives quickly took seats, all leaning forward, eager to learn of whatever new developments had arisen.

Ahsoka was still breathing a bit fast, but not from exertion. Once she closed her eyes tightly, and seemed to be trying to control her breaths.

Finally she spoke. "We've got some bad news."

* * *

><p>Derik tried to force himself to keep calm, but at the mention of 'bad news', he had a feeling it was going to be a losing battle.<p>

"Okay, backing up a little," Ahsoka began, her voice only a hair above a whisper. "I told you all before that I sort buddied up to Bane's droid, mostly out of curiosity, but eventually I began to think maybe he could provide some insights into Bane's operation."

She glanced around at each of them, receiving nods from Rex and Britani, and Derik followed suite, willing her to speak faster. "It seemed to work pretty well, and in particular, while we were on Nar Shadda, the droid first told me about Bane's trauma from his stay at the Temple."

Suddenly Derik had a sickening feeling that he knew where this was going, though he managed not to interrupt Ahsoka as she continued. "That was basically my starting point for my last few conversations with Bane. Including the one this morning, when Bane actually agreed to let me help him to get over some of the traumatic effects of-"

"We know, we know," Derik urged, unable to keep silent any longer. _Get to the point!_ he wanted to say, but he did manage to check himself.

"Okay, okay," Ahsoka frowned at him, but went on. "It seems that Todo's account of Bane's issues was a little bit... off."

_"Off?"_ Derik interrupted, alarm, panic and incredulity competing for his attention.

"Yes, off," Ahsoka shot back, before growing somber again. "Most of the memory from since Rex and I arrived has been lost, so it was hard to get through to him, but... well, let's just say that the details about Bane's troubles, nightmares, it's all gone. Completely. Like it never happened. Todo claims he's not even allowed in the private quarters, wherever those are, so there's supposedly no way he could have known the things he told me in the first place."

There was a moment of tense silence around the table. Derik felt frozen, unable to speak despite his urge to do so. He had never been particularly enthralled with this scheme to somehow 'win over' Cad Bane, or otherwise convince him of their good intentions. But that wasn't at all what truly concerned him. Not at all.

"So not only was he tricking us," he forced out, still battling the weight over his chest, "He's actually baiting us into something."

"And trying to give us false sense of security," Britani added, almost thoughtfully. She had naturally taken the news in stride, but there was concern in her bearing as well. "Perhaps he hoped to attract sympathy of some sort-"

"From who?" Ahsoka interjected, sounding frustrated. "I agree, there's obviously a trick going on. But this is Cad Bane; the first time I ran into him he tried to dump me out of an air lock. He'd have no reason to think _I'd_ feel sorry for him because of what happened to him at the Temple."

"Maybe he knows you better than you think," Derik responded with an ominous note in his tone. "Clearly he predicted you'd react the way you did."

"I beg to differ, on that," Rex spoke up, shooting Derik a glare, though he too seemed more disturbed than the rest. "I was with Ahsoka the second time, after she brought up the Temple incident. He was caught off guard, completely. I don't know what he's after with the droid's story, but he didn't expect that subject to be brought at all."

"Regardless," Derik insisted. "We need to do something _now_. He has a standard month on us now while we've been playing with his droid."

"I don't think that's wise, Derik," Britani's soft voice drew his attention. "We have no more reason to think Bane has any imminent plans to turn us in then we did before. Until we do, making a presumptuous move could be more dangerous than waiting."

Derik gritted his teeth in frustration, but before he could speak up Ahsoka was talking again. "And I still say that what happened today with Bane was _real._Even if he's been playing us, there's no way he could have faked the feelings he showed. That's just not realistic."

_Or you're just too invested in your mad scheme to realize how unrealistic it is. _Despite his displeasure with the consensus that was forming, Derik held his tongue; it was clear he wasn't convincing anyone anyways.

"Okay, so just to be clear," Ahsoka began speaking again. "We know that Bane has been using Todo to plant misinformation. At this point, I don't think we have much else to go on. Let's lay low for now, and not give away that we know anything new. If Bane doesn't know we're on to him, then we're already a step ahead."

"We should be ready in case something does happen," Rex cautioned. "I agree there's nothing substantial we can act on yet, but we need to all be on high alert."

"Exactly. Everyone clear on that? Keep your eyes peeled, but other than that, don't let on that anything's amiss."

The others responded affirmatively, and Derik heard himself do likewise. But in his head, he was already scheming.

"That means no surprise heroics, either," Ahsoka added. She sent Derik a look, and he immediately averted his gaze.

Other conversation ensued, mostly logistics, something about new galactic developments uncovered in the various intel channels. Derik wasn't listening.

During a short lull in the discussion, he made his first move.

"Excuse me," he muttered, standing up from his seat. "I, uh," he coughed, suddenly feeling awkward as his three companions looked curiously at him. "I'm going to find the fresher," he declared, trying desperately not to blush. "I'll only be a minute."

Ahsoka shot him a wry look, shrugged, but thankfully said nothing.

"Don't get lost," Britani remarked, flashing him a quick smile before turning back to the others. The other two followed suite, and Derik breathed a quick sigh of relief as he moved quickly for the main corridor.

His step was determined and forceful, echoing ominously down the tunnel. His fists were clenched at his sides, his dark brown eyes narrowed. Wisps of jet black hair framed his face, fluttering against his shoulders as he moved towards his goal.

He'd cooperated long enough. Things had been allowed to run their course for too long. It was time for action.

And _action_ was Derik Sunsetter's specialty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here he comes to save the day... or not?

Also, a few readers have expressed some frustration that Ahsoka has been putting off her 'talk' with our favorite Captain. While I freely admit that she is procrastinating some - not to mention she's a little bit fixated on keeping a step ahead of Caddy and saving Jedi and fixing Todo and... - keep in mind that the last few chapters have all been over a single day. I know it feels longer with how these updates are spaced out, but keep an eye on the timestamps at the head of each chapter for a hint. We've been on day 33 since chapter 49. ;)

Finally, I'm very sorry to say I didn't get to replying to all the _amazing_ reviews you guys left last time, but I can assure you I appreciated every single one. I do have an excuse - I only didn't reply because I was hard at work on bringing you the _next_ chapter. For reals!

That said, to Ryanpotter, MasterVash, Jess Marylin, admiraljoshhar, Starcrier, Queen, DoubleEO, laloga, Randompie, Admiral Daala, shadow-dog18, Hoenn Master, Sarge1995, Jadedsnowtiger, witchcoven, LongLiveTheClones, Sandd and my newest reader, The Righterzpen, **thank you all so much**! I will endeavor to be more faithful in replying in the future... for what that's worth. :P

Please review!


	55. Catalyst

Chapter Fifty Four

**_Catalyst_**

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Despite the disturbing developments, Rex could honestly say that he hadn't felt this at ease in a long time.<p>

Granted, that wasn't as big of a mark as it sounded, given how ill at ease he had been lately. Nor was the revelation that a professional criminal had attempted to deceive them exactly ground breaking news; Rex had long operated with deep suspicion towards the bounty hunter anyway.

That wasn't to say that Rex wasn't concerned or even alarmed at the developments. But though he was wary of the potential threat, he also felt a measure of release, and even relief. Foes - or possible ones - were one thing, Rex would be happy to make the bounty hunter suck laser if need be. He was a fighting man, and he certainly wouldn't back down from a potential fight.

But what gave Rex such relief and even something akin to contentment was that a completely different battle, one that couldn't be fought with blasters or even lightsabers, had reached a sort of conclusion.

After Order 66 - seemingly so long ago now - Rex had thought there may as well have been two men within the his body, each engaged in mortal combat against the other. The struggle he underwent every time he tore the last breath from a fellow clone was excruciating - he had likened it to being split in half.

That inner conflict had never truly subsided, though it grew dull over time. He had tried to cope by concerning himself with Ahsoka's wellbeing, or by simply refusing to acknowledge his own actions. At times he had thought it was only willpower that kept him from giving up entirely.

Then came Nar Shadda, their first successful rescue of a Jedi fugitive. And with it, the crushing revelation of the Clone Wars' true nature. His entire belief system, and everything he had learned in his short life, came crashing down around him, leaving the ex-Captain stranded amidst the wreckage of dreams and aspirations he didn't think he could live without.

It was that devastating realization that had caused Rex to confront the new and unsettling feelings that had been slowly growing between him and the young woman he once called Commander. Where once he saw a friend and a former superior, he now felt something _more_ for Ahsoka Tano, something unfamiliar and almost frightening at first. He saw a friend, certainly, but she was becoming a sort of friend he'd never had before. He also saw her as a _woman_, and while it wasn't the first time Rex had noted her burgeoning maturity, it was far more unsettling now.

But even after their shared moment of grief and hope in that abandoned apartment closet, Rex had harbored doubts, new and old. He had long resisted the feelings of physical attraction towards the young Jedi. When the young Sergeant Cull had railed against him on Tostte, with vicious and baseless accusations, Rex was able to stand his ground, and assert without any hesitation that it was not desire towards Ahsoka that had driven him to make the stand he did. _Captain_ Rex had disobeyed Order 66 because he was a man of honor and principle. Even though it meant desertion, he could assure himself his choice was in line with the highest duty of a soldier.

There was nothing 'soldier' about the feelings he had for her now. And a small part of Rex had always feared that maybe Cull was _right_.

That was the fear he had finally expressed to Britani Matalis, as they sat together in the deserted galley deep within Bane's space station. Certainly he wished he was able to share these things with Ahsoka, but part of him feared it would be far too hurtful and easily misunderstood. At the very least, speaking of it with a reasonably neutral party might allow him to sort out his own thoughts before broaching the subject with Ahsoka, assuming he ever got the chance.

He hadn't dared to hope for as timely a response as he received.

Britani was _right_. Something within Rex reacted with almost overwhelming gratitude and relief, as the Jedi both vocalized his fears, and then laid them to rest. Yes, Rex had made these choices out of honor. He had stood by his code, had weighed Order 66 against the hard measure of experience, and made his own decision.

But he _was_ a clone. He was a _soldier_, engineered to follow orders without question. He was also a pawn, one of millions bred as part of a galactic conspiracy. The conflict and misgivings, the guilt and the shame over killing his dutiful brothers, it was unavoidable. Rex was strong. But not that strong.

And there, at the end of what his own willpower and determination could affect, was Ahsoka.

Her life and her character - her heart, as Britani had said - had been the reason he was able to break from his conditioned response to the Contingency Order. Her friendship and her drive to do good had kept him fighting, even against the men who once called him a brother. And her _love_ was what gave him the will and the reason to press on even now, amidst perils he couldn't even understand.

Rex was a strong man. But not that strong. And at the center of his weakness was the brave, trusting and... _beautiful_ young woman called Ahsoka Tano. Where he could only see darkness and confusion, she was a light. And where he was weak, she was strong.

Now, thanks to Britani Matalis, Rex understood that accepting that weakness wasn't shame.

It was love.

"Rex?"

_It's also highly distracting._ Rex started a little as he looked towards Ahsoka. "Sorry," he spoke a bit too quickly, "Zoned out there. What was the question?"

She looked intently at him for a moment, and Rex got the distinct impression that, had they been alone, she would have said something more. But they weren't, and so she only nodded. "No worries. I was just wondering whether you'd turned up anything in your research."

Rex frowned, and shook his head. "Not really," he sighed. "I marked some activity, but it was all pretty vague, nothing substantial enough for an operation, Imperial or otherwise."

Ahsoka glanced at Britani, who also shook her head. "I'm afraid I turned up even less, though I'm still getting accustomed to this station's software. It's not my... specialty," she admitted.

"The connection quality isn't great," Rex added. "We had a much stronger datalink back in Hutt space. Here in the Outer Rim we have a lot more interference, not to mention the distances involved."

Ahsoka sighed, then shrugged. "Well, that's about what you can expect for data gathering from hacked links," she mused. "Ninety nine percent of it is just crud, and it sure weighs down the network. I always hated it when I had to do intel assessment on the field."

Rex could resist a little chuckle. "If I recall correctly, it usually ended up being me who did the actual intel work."

"Hey, _somebody_ had to round up status reports," Ahsoka shot back, with a hint of a grin. She clearly enjoyed the brief round of banter, and seeing her smile again caused Rex's pulse to quicken.

Britani's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts. "I trust he didn't eat something... contaminated," she murmured, turning her gaze outside the eating area. "It's been more than twenty minutes."

Ahsoka let out a snort. "Wouldn't be the first time he found refuge in the fresher," she quipped, before suddenly growing apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything..." she trailed off, her gaze turning to Britani who was eying her curiously.

On seeing Ahsoka's nervous expression, the older Jedi smirked. "I sense a story there," she remarked. "You'll have to tell me sometime. However," she moved to stand. "I think we should all retire for the night. It has been a long day for all of us. Especially you, Ahsoka," Britani gave the younger woman a pointed look.

Ahsoka sighed. "I was actually thinking of going to work on Todo a bit more. I think I can get him back to at least treating me as a beneficiary if I-"

"Ahsoka."

Rex hadn't planned to say anything on this subject, and was almost taken aback by the sound of his own voice. But he wasn't one to back down.

She looked at him with eyes only slightly widened. Rex took a deep breath, and spoke quietly. "I think she's right. You've been through a lot today, you should rest."

_And maybe have a moment to speak alone for once,_ he added to himself but didn't dare vocalize the words. It could have been his imagination, but he liked to think from the sudden look of seriousness and intensity on her face as she met his eyes, that perhaps she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay," she spoke softly, her eyes not leaving his. "I guess you're right, but-" a rather loud yawn broke off her words, and her montrals deepened in color as she grimaced in embarrassment.

"My thoughts exactly," Rex noted evenly, before smirking as he also stood.

"Hey. At least I don't snore," Ahsoka retorted, her eyebrows arching as she crossed her arms in mock offense.

"I do _not_ snore."

"Okay you two," Britani called, already making her way out of the galley. She glanced over her shoulder, and though her expression was subdued Rex thought she was beaming at him.

He almost thanked her again.

Britani soon disappeared down the corridor to search out Derik, and after tidying up the small eating space they had claimed, Ahsoka and Rex followed. They walked side be side, neither speaking much, only occasionally exchanging glances between each other. Every time, they both looked quickly away, Rex with red coming to his cheeks and Ahsoka with darkening montrals.

But despite the awkward sort of tension between them, Rex experienced none of the shame and confusion he had before. Instead, he felt a small thrill at their closeness, and looked forward to those shared 'accidental' looks. He was able to, bizarre as it sounded, enjoy the awkwardness itself, feeling the most ridiculous urge to chuckle at their repeated oscillations, their gazes that swiveled faster than a blaster turret.

He heard Ahsoka stifle the beginnings of a giggle, and he knew she felt the same way.

They reached the small sleeping room they had used the night before, still open and vacant. The thin blanket that Rex had found stretched over himself when he awoke alone this morning was still lying forgotten on the deck, together with his bucket and the remainder of his armor - Rex had decided to forgo the kit above the waist for comfort's sake while aboard the station, as the Katarn commando gear was a little cumbersome to say the least.

Ahsoka moved first to enter the room, and Rex followed. They stood in silence for a moment, then she again moved to sit on the single bunk, and again, Rex followed, sitting beside her.

She cast him a sidelong glance, her blue eyes sparkling under the cool artificial light. Her coral-red skin was smudged with grease and other mechanical fluids, as was her dark blue shopsuit. She could almost have passed for a starship mechanic if it weren't for the lightsaber on her hip.

His eyes traced the elegant markings that still cut through the dark stains. His gaze wandered from her forehead, framed by her sweeping montrals, to her smooth cheeks and dark, full lips.

She was far too beautiful to be a starship mechanic.

"So... what do you think about what Bane's trying to pull?"

She was also entirely too focused on her duty. Which was a ludicrous thought, coming from a former clone Captain. Of course he knew the mission always came first. He'd taught her that himself, as much as the General had.

"Well," Rex ventured, willing himself to turn his thoughts back to their situation. "I don't know that there's much to be said. It could be that he was simply experimenting to see what our reaction would be if he was in a bad spot." He frowned, running through a handful of scenarios in his mind, then shook his head. "To be honest, I don't have any good ideas."

Ahsoka nodded, her gaze drifting downward towards her feet. "Me neither."

Again, the silence settled between them, and though Rex more than once eyed her curiously, Ahsoka didn't return the gesture. It seemed she was undecided, unsure of what to say or do next, while Rex for once felt more certain than ever of what he wanted to say to her.

And something else welled inside him. Something like determination, but more complex, more assertive. He _did_ want Ahsoka, as a friend, as a companion, and as a... 'lover', like Britani had said. The attraction and longing he felt for her was real, as real as was his soldier's drive to protect her and support her through any and all danger. There was no more distinction to be made between those roles and duties, because for Rex, when it came to Ahsoka Tano, honor and love were one and the same.

He was finished with the pretending. He had no more need to hide from her, or from himself. He _knew_ what he felt for her, and he knew exactly what it meant.

All that was left for him now, was to figure out _how_ tell her that.

His gaze had been fixed on her for some time now, patient but determined. Then she turned her head, raising her chin to look up at him. Their eyes locked, hers widening as their breath hitched and their hearts raced. Everything else disappeared, and for one instant, Rex knew exactly what to say, and he knew he was going to say it.

So it was the galaxy's biggest joke _ever_ when as his lips parted and he drew his breath to speak, both their wristcom's began chirruping at a frantic pace, and the intensity and intimacy of the moment vanished into the grim reality of the present. Rex bit back a curse as he turned away, standing suddenly and answering the comm with a harsh voice.

"Rex here."

"Britani? What's wrong?" Ahsoka's voice was still a little shaken and she looked almost dazed, but she made a brave attempt. Better than Rex did, anyway. _We just saw her, what could have happened in such little time?_

Their latest Jedi companion responded hastily, and there was apprehension and alarm evident in her tone. "Ahsoka, Rex, I need you to get over here immediately."

There was also _urgency_ in her voice, and Rex turned and began grabbing for the remainder of his kit even as he responded. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

There was the sound of fast breathing before she answered. "I'm not sure, I was trying to track Derik with the comm, and..." her voice trailed off, and Rex though he heard her whisper something dangerously close to 'this is not good.' "You need to get over here, wherever this is..."

"I've got a lock on your location," Ahsoka interjected, tapping something into her own comm. "We'll be there in no time."

"Stay where you are," Rex ordered in his officer's tone, slamming his helmet on over his head as he did so. He slid his vambraces over his forearms until they joined with his gauntlets, then turned to Ahsoka.

Her eyes were fixed on the holoprojection over her wristcom, her brow furrowed as she studied the flickering image. "Looks like she's in the passage towards Bane's office, in the center spire," she said, incredulity in her voice. "Britani?" she called out over the link again, her eyes still on the projection. "How did you get past the access lock?"

"_I_ didn't," Britani answered, followed by something like a groan. "Just try to get here as soon as you can, please."

"We're on our way," Rex assured her, as both he and Ahsoka broke into a jog out into the main corridor, Ahsoka leading the way. She had killed the projector and was already brandishing her deactivated lightsaber as they ran. She raised her wrist to her face as they rounded the curve of the station's main hull.

"What happened, Britani? Where's Derik?"

Somehow Rex expected this sort of an answer, but it didn't make it any less disturbing.

"I think I found him," the young Jedi answered regretfully, But I'm afraid he's made a huge mistake."

* * *

><p><em>A few moments earlier...<em>

Britani's brief moment of amusement and approval at seeing Rex and Ahsoka apparently at ease with each other again was just that: brief. A quick check of their quarters confirmed her initial suspicion - Derik was certainly not in the fresher - but left her without any clues as to his destination. Hoping to overtake him elsewhere in the station, she moved down the corridor at a brisk clip, leaving her companions in the galley behind.

Sadly, while most Jedi would be able to sense out a close friend without much trouble, Britani was not so blessed. Alone, she would have had difficulty ascertaining his location, and it would take much longer than for one with a stronger Force connection. And somehow Britani knew she couldn't afford such a delay.

Her attention quickly fell to the large and somewhat unwieldy wrist-mounted communicator that Bane had provided, along with their other equipment. Derik had not yet given her a thorough detailing of the device - yes, and she was partially to blame - but she was no stranger to most field comm technology, and she soon managed to activate a voice channel and dial Derik's code.

Or at least, she thought he had done so. And perhaps she had, but after several attempts, she received no answer, and the link failed consistently. She had no way of knowing if it was a system failure or if Derik was for some reason intentionally ignoring her calls. On the surface, the latter option made no sense. Derik Sunsetter never missed a chance to talk with her, why would he purposefully disregard her calls now?

_Unless... unless he's doing something he doesn't believe I would condone..._

Britani forced herself to quell the alarm building within her, but realization was already settling in. Derik had left abruptly, not to relieve himself, but to take other matters into his own hands. He had finally had it with the negotiations and posturing against Cad Bane, and had, against all counsel, decided to resolve the situation himself.

And if she knew Derik, he would not be convinced otherwise now.

Finally her fingers lit upon a small control that, after a couple experimental taps, caused a compact holoprojection to formulate above her wrist. Britani started in surprise, but quickly she recognized the image as a three dimensional map of the station itself. A long, tubular wheel representing the main hull, with the tall spire structure suspended in the center of the empty space within the wheel-like hull.

Another tentative tap, and several blinking points appeared at various spots in the projection. Britani instantly recognized them as the locations of the other team members - behind her, two paired indicators marked Ahsoka and Rex, and some ways down the wheel, her own position. Her eyes scanned the remainder of the projection, spotting a point at the top of the center spire where Cad Bane likely was, and her gaze trailed lower until she froze in position.

_Force, not this._

She broke into a full run, her eyes glued to the inside wall of the corridor as she sped along. Her gaze flicked occasionally back to the projection to keep her bearings in the almost featureless passage.

It was unmistakeable when she finally found it, coming to a stop before an access hatch in the tunnel wall. Or at least, where such an access hatch had once been.

In its place was now a gaping hole, framed with the distinctive scorched slag trail that had only recently cooled, together with the burnt ozone scent of a plasma blade.

Leaping through the hole, she plunged into the darkness, hoping to overtake Derik before he did something stupid. She moved as quickly as she could, one hand extended to feel for obstacles, but with her eyes on the projection, fixed on the bright blue point that was already almost halfway up the spire, it was only a matter of time before-

"Ah!"

A startled cry left her lips as she stumbled over a sudden drop in the floor. She landed hard on her knees, using her hands to break the fall, in the process killing the holoprojector and the little light she had enjoyed so far. Groping the surrounding area, Britani raised herself to her feet, glancing about herself while fumbling with her wristcom, hoping to accidentally trigger some light source.

She failed to find one, but she did manage to activate the voice comm again. With the faint glow provided by the backlit keypad her only light, she entered Rex and Ahsoka's codes, opened a group audio channel, and hit the emergency trigger. _I need their help, I don't even know where I am or how to track him down._

Anxious voices soon crackled over the comm, echoing in that apparently sizable space she had found herself in. Britani hurried to cover the speaker to mute the sound, before speaking.

"Ahsoka, Rex, I need you to get over here, immediately!"

* * *

><p>It had been the first time in more than two standard years that he had actually slept.<p>

Not just the semi-conscious doze typical of his kind, either. No, for once, Cad Bane had actually reclined, shut his eyes, and enjoyed - or endured - several hours of uninterrupted stupor, waking only occasionally to check his message queue. It was a necessary evil, sleep, but one that he might as well get over with while he had the chance. It paid to be rested and alert, after all.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

But now he was interrupted. His red compound eyes flicked open, and he had the distinct impression that _something_ was wrong.

He sat up, blinking back the unpleasant blur that always seemed accompany sleep - another reason not to indulge in the practice - and glanced around the office. No alarms had been triggered, and nothing looked out of the ordinary.

He stood, slowly making his way to the central console, checking for incoming messages or transmissions once again. Still nothing.

Eyes narrowed, he turned back towards his seat. Perhaps he was getting too paranoid. Perhaps his indecision regarding how to deal with his small band of Jedi was getting to his nerves, finally. To be blunt, Bane was no longer sure of his next move. His original scheme stood open and available to him, and seemed the natural choice, but something rubbed him the wrong way about it, now. After all that had happened earlier today... he wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

The thought was a very distasteful one.

He returned to his seat, and settled back, thinking to steal a few more minutes of that alien state of unconsciousness. Soon, he'd need to be up and about. Soon, he'd need to deal with the Jedi, and decide his own course. But for now, things were where they were, and they could remain that way for a moment.

Later he'd realize he should have known better.

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe<em> he could be this _stupid_!" Ahsoka exclaimed, gaping in disbelief at Britani's distressed form. "He just cut his way through... and Bane... _kriff_, we shouldn't ever have left him alone!"

"Ahsoka," Rex spoke up, and despite her agitation his firm voice managed to catch her attention almost instantly. "He's trying to do what he thinks is right, we all know he was never convinced that this was a wise... strategy."

She knew Rex was right. _But still, he's going to cause everything to blow up, not to mention try to kill Bane in cold blood._

There wasn't time to worry about it. Her fingers flew to her wristcom, skillfully activating the station schematic and locating Derik. "He's taken one of the maintenance passages up the spire, towards Bane's den. We can cut him off from the main stairway, come on."

"Copy that." _Is it too much to ask for him to not do anything reckless? _Rex turned to face the staircase just in time to see Ahsoka burst into a blistering run, bounding up the steps with characteristic abandon. He was soon at her heels, and Britani not far behind.

_Apparently it is._

* * *

><p>It was in the bag, if ever there was such a thing.<p>

After using the Force to temporarily blind the security cams and slicing through the sealed hatch, Derik had quickly penetrated the very heart of the space station. He had also rather shrewdly chosen not to take the obvious path of the centeral spiraling staircase, instead circling around and locating an auxiliary ventilation shaft to make his ascent. This shaft was not only secondary to the station's ducting, it had been disconnected from the system, and was no longer in use. Which meant it was free of standard security measures and active alarms like he had seen in every other venting passage he'd examined in the station.

Now, he was at the top of the shaft, entering the narrow crawlspace that, if his reading of the schematics were correct, would take him directly above the bounty hunter's lair. Using the Force again to muffle his movements, Derik scurried through the narrow gap between layers of durasteel, carefully noting alarm triggers and other security measures as he did so. Usually a careful Force push was all that was necessary to neutralize the obstruction, but it was slow going nonetheless.

He felt his muted comm vibrate several times with incoming calls, but he refused to even give it a look. There was no doubt they would soon discover his absence and probably locate him via the comm, but there was no helping that. All the more reason to get this over quickly before they could disturb his plan. He'd be more than happy to listen to lectures rants, even to ask forgiveness for his own impetuousness, over Cad Bane's corpse. This was ending tonight.

Now here he was, directly above the beast's den. Peering through one of many grates in the ceiling, he stalked his prey in silence. Other than the glow of consoled displays the den was black as dead space, but Derik had little trouble spotting the targeted subject.

Once he froze, using the Force to mask his body's presence as best he could as Bane stood and began to prowl his office, apparently searching for something amiss. For several long minutes he paced the room, examining a few monitors and other systems. Derik's fingers gripped his lightsaber like a vice, ready to attack on the spot should Bane show any signs of searching for his own location via any of the security cams or even the commlink.

The bounty hunter seemed satisfied however, and returned to his seat in the center of the room. He sat back into the seat, letting out a gravely sigh, before tilting his hat to shade his face and - apparently - drifting almost immediately to sleep.

He couldn't have asked for a better set up.

Moving just a little closer, his concentration solely on the Duros directly below him, Derik readied himself. His thumb was planted over the activation switch, while his right hand was raised, palm outstretched towards the ventilation grate beside him.

He took a breath, gathering the Force about him. Silently the energy built, swirling about his person and creating a dense and potent concentration of power beneath his hand. Derik's eyes closed as he inhaled the welling power, waiting as it grew in intensity and strength until the moment was just... right.

_Now!_

With a loud crack, the durasteel grate was ripped from its mount and hurled to the deck, where it landed with an ear-splitting clang. Derik dove through the newly cleared opening, still unleashing the full force of energy he had gathered. As his boots struck the floor he spun to face the stunned bounty hunter. With his outstretched hand, he pinned the struggling Duros to his own seat, sending it flying across the den to collide with the wall with Bane still securely held against it.

With a fierce exclamation, Derik lunged for the captive villain, his lightsaber igniting and bathing the den with a green glow. The Jedi's eyes met Bane's enormous red ones as the bounty hunter still fought to escape the invisible bonds that held him. The plasma beam thrummed with strength as Derik raised it high over his head before bringing it down with all the force he could muster.

Just a split second more and it would be finished.

Then a second green blade materialized, and crossed his.

* * *

><p>Rex struggled to keep up with Ahsoka as they rushed up the stairway, making seemingly endless circles as they ascended higher and higher into the darkness. While Rex hoped they somehow manage to cut off Derik before he reached the bounty hunter's location, things were bound to be messy at this point. Even if they talked they brash Jedi out of his mad assault, Bane was certain to find them here, and there was the little matter of the gaping hole that Derik had sliced through the door to make his entrance. <em>This will end badly, no doubt about it.<em>

One thing was for certain; if they did make it out of this situation, Rex was going to give the Jedi a piece of his mind, for endangering the team, assaulting a presumed ally, and last but not least, interrupting his perfect moment with Ahsoka Tano.

Okay, so perhaps the last one wasn't exactly a fair charge.

The idle thoughts disappeared instantly as Ahsoka reached the top of the stairway, several hundred meters up into the spire. She paused at the door that stood over the landing, before slamming her fist into the control panel and charging inside. Rex wasted no time following.

The next few moments were a jumble.

He saw several blurs of motion, his eyes unable to follow it all. Two flashes of brilliant green lit up the darkness, a sudden hiss ensuing as the plasma beams met. Rex raised his weapon, but had not the slightest idea what to aim at.

His HUD quickly compensated for the glare, and the image was no less unsettling.

There, across the room from him, was Cad Bane, seated in a large pilot's chair that had been shoved up against the far wall. The bounty hunter's eyes were wide with shock and maybe even fear, and for good reason.

Above him were two green lightsaber blades crossed in a perfect 'X', one wielded by Derik, the other by Ahsoka.

It was a surreal scene, watching two Jedi clashing their magical weapons in confrontation. Of course it had happened before with these two, only then it had been Rex on the other side of the blades. He doubted Cad Bane found it any more pleasant.

"Is _this_ how you think you'll save the day, hero boy?" Ahsoka's voice was a dangerous hiss, but there was strain in her tone as well because of the awkward position, standing almost beside Derik while holding her weapon out in front of both of them.

"I'm saving _your_ skin and your boyfriend's for that matter," Derik snarled back, his eyes blazing with an almost frightening look of fury. "If you knew what was good for you you'd get the hell out of the way _now_!"

Ahsoka snorted, still straining as she shot back, "Fat chance. Is _this_ the sort of Jedi you are? Killing someone in cold blood? Pinning them down and slicing them through like a bantha steak? Is that the kind of _man_ you are?"

Derik opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly another voice called from behind Rex. "Derik, I beg you, stand down! Don't do this!"

Britani brushed past Rex, her hands outstretched towards her fellow Jedi. "Derik, please, this isn't the Jedi way! You can't do this!"

The dark-skinned young man looked torn for a moment, still holding his weapon against Ahsoka. "I... I can't," he said, sweat beading on his forehead. "I'm doing this for you, Brit, I won't let this scum hurt you."

Britani tried to speak again, but Derik had turned his attention back to Ahsoka. "I won't ask again," he growled, "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"

"_Never_!" Ahsoka spat back, her own eyes flashing beneath the light of their weapons. "I might be foolish or naive or gullible, but I'm no murderer."

"This scum _is_ a murderer!" Derik roared.

"And I like to think I'm better than both of you!" Ahsoka retorted, but her strength was failing already, Rex could see it.

"Derik!" he shouted, moving forward suddenly but keeping a distance, not daring to spur the deadly lightsabers into making a careless move. "Get away from her you _idiot_, before you get us all killed!"

His eyes not leaving Ahsoka's, Derik responded icily raising one hand while holding the blade lock with the other, "I may be the only reason you all are _not_ killed. And you won't stop me."

Ahsoka and Britani both shouted for him to stop, and Rex probably said something to, but he didn't remember. All he recalled was that one minute he was standing on the other side of Derik and Ahsoka, with Britani beside him and Cad Bane against the opposite wall, and the next he was hurtling to the ground, along with the two female Jedi, propelled by a massive Force burst from their angry comrade.

The wave of energy disappeared as quickly as it struck. Rex scrambled to his feet, he saw Derik standing along again, with only the bounty hunter within reach. Again the green blade flashed as the young Jedi moved to strike, and it looked like the story of Cad Bane was about to end for good.

It took a moment for him to realize what was happening at first. For a moment Rex thought the lightsaber had malfunctioned. Dumbfounded, he watched as out of nowhere, a torrent of electric bolts began coursing through Derik's form, arcing and sparking horrifically as a roar of pain erupted from his lips.

Within seconds, Derik's lightsaber slipped from his grip, deactivating automatically as it clattered to the deck. The tendrils lf electricity lit up the entire room in flashes of white as they engulfed their victim. The Jedi's back arched and stiffened as he convulsed, and the smell of burnt carbon filled the room. Finally after a few more struggles, Derik's legs gave way beneath him, and he collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

For a moment all stood in silence at the awful scene. The electrocution ceased, leaving Rex confounded as to what had happened to Derik. His gaze finally lifted from the unconscious form to that of Cad Bane, who stood over the fallen Jedi, one hand resting over his wristcom.

Rex didn't miss that little detail, and he felt a spike of warning.

A soft cry came from beside him as Britani rushed to her fellow Jedi's side. Ahsoka stood, as well, her own attention alternating between Derik and Bane as she too tried to decipher the bizarre phenomena.

The bounty hunter broke the silence first. "Sorry kids, but this is getting out of hand."

Rex's alarm sense skyrocketed even further for an instant, but it was too late.

"It's been a pleasure, but this party's over."

With that, his fingers descended to his wrist again.

The entire world disappeared in a flare of light, heat and mind-numbing pain. Rex's first thought was to get to Ahsoka, but he had no ability to do so as his body went into involuntary spasms. He thought he heard her scream, and his last reserves of adrenaline were expended in a desperate attempt to get to her, to rid her of the traitorous hardware that he should have known better than to ever let her wear in the first place. This was no mere wristcom, indeed. This was nothing less than a wrist mounted shock collar.

But there was no way to respond effectively. His body was already shutting down, overwhelmed by energy and hellish heat. Blinded by the pain, Rex dropped to the deck, writhing and jerking in agony, his hands clawing to reach Ahsoka even though he couldn't see her through the blaze of electricity.

His last thought before everything went black was that it served him right to be rudely taken from her side, earlier.

For the last time, he'd failed her when she needed him most.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Things are heating up...

Again, big thanks to all who took the time to review the past chapter: witchcoven, MasterVash, laloga, Jess Marylin, Admiral Daala, DoubleEO, Queen, Etain-Skirata, Randompie Sarge1995, Flutielover, and Hoenn Master.

And to the new readers, Just a new reader and Beta-04, welcome aboard! :)

Please review!


	56. Despair

Chapter Fifty Five

**_Despair_**

* * *

><p><em>Space Station Gimmix, Outer Rim, 33 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Damn.<p>

That was about the most intelligent thing that came to Cad Bane's mind as he stood in his unlit den, alone save for the motionless bodies of three Jedi and one clone strewn about the office. Two inactive lightsabers lay not far from their owners, while the clone's lifeless arms were outstretched towards the unconscious form of the Togruta Jedi. A small ventilation grate was embedded in one of his older consoles, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling where it had been ripped from its mount.

He made a mental note to install better monitoring in that spare ducting.

On the surface, everything had gone more or less to plan. The timing was off, sure, but his plot had otherwise succeeded without a hitch. The shock charges embedded within each of the 'customized' wristcoms had performed about as well as could be expected, and the fools had fallen for his trap wonderfully, by obeying his instructions to wear the devices at all times. With a simple push of a button, the high-voltage stunner charge had sent paralyzing bolts through the unfortunate wearers, and would leave them well and truly knocked for several moments at least.

Bane made no delay, quickly retrieving several sets of binders - specially designed for Jedi - from his supply cabinet, and securing the four intruders. There would be no chances taken with them now; in addition to the Force-suppressing handcuffs, he fastened heavy durasteel binders across each one's ankles, leaving them effectively immobile for the time being.

He hesitated for a moment, then decided he'd rather not be greeted with a chorus of protests, pleas or ravings, and injected each captive with a shot of cheap sedative. At least he'd have some quiet for a while.

With his catch secured, Bane turned back to his workstation, casting a narrowed glance at the chaos the Jedi intruder had caused, including one completely demolished R408 mainframe computer. He was due for an upgrade anyway, but _he_ liked to be the one to decide when and how his old equipment was to be decommissioned.

He moved to retrieve his seat from where the Jedi had hurled it, shoving past the prostrate forms towards the workstation. Moving purposefully, he booted up his main console, and keyed in a long unused comm code.

While waiting for the link to come online, the Duros turned to survey his catch. The dark-skinned twerp lay in a ridiculous fashion, sprawled out with his legs bent at the knees, and his bound hands held out in front of him in what resembled a fetal position. A fitting sight, indeed.

His sweetheart somehow managed to look regal even in unconsciousness, her bound hands and feet extended almost as though she had simply fallen asleep beside her counterpart. It had actually taken a bit of work adjusting the cuffs to fit her slim ankles and almost frail wrists, and wryly Bane wondered whether she might attempt to free herself by snapping her own limbs.

The clone, lying behind the two Jedi, had been the easiest to string up, despite his brawn; Force restraints were not needed, after all, and he required a less potent dose of the sedative. His armored figure would be a royal pain to transport, however, especially without Todo driving the hover cart.

He really did need to see about repairing that droid.

A quick glance at his console revealed that the connection was still authenticating with the target network, which wasn't unusual given the distance involved. He had time.

He tried not to, but his gaze slowly wandered towards the fourth figure lying stunned and bound on the deck, between the clone and the other Jedi. She lay on her back, her face contorted in a gasp of pain, and he noted evenly that there were grease stains on her skin and clothes. He'd had to look into that.

His eyes trailed inevitably down her arms, coming to an uneasy halt at her strangled wrists. The restraining beams glowed a dull orange as they hummed a steady tone, ready to deliver another dose of agony if she attempted any resistance. She was dangerous, he knew that from hard experience, and it was a point of pride for Cad Bane that he had once again managed to bring her down.

Minus the little issue of her lightsaber being the only thing that had kept him from being skewered like deep fried shoni.

Shaking the disturbing thought from his head, Bane tried to tear his gaze away from the Jedi's bonds, but not before his traitorous eyes dropped just a little lower, to the pair of orange hands that that lay limp, palms forced together, fingers curved only slightly at the tips.

They were powerful hands. _Jedi_ hands. Just like _those_ hands that had tormented him for far too many days and nights.

Except these hands hadn't done that. Whereas her elders had lifted their hands to subjugate him, hers had reached to... 'help him'. Where her comrade's hands had pinned him down and attempted to run him through, hers had halted the blow.

Ordinarily Bane would never allow himself such ludicrously sentimental thoughts. Perhaps he was losing his touch. Maybe he was getting soft, and needed to scrape up a mass assassination gig to keep his mind clear.

But for whatever reason, as he stared at the helpless Togruta Jedi at his feet - metaphorically speaking - Cad Bane felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

A soft chirp alerted him that the link connection was imminent, and he quickly spun to face the desktop holoprojector. After a couple of false starts, a shimmering blue figure materialized, seated in a large, polished throne. The self-proclaimed Emperor was playing the part alright, with the stupid robes and kingly chair. Not all impressed, Bane moved to recline in his seat in as typical a fashion as he could manage.

"Bane, my friend," the sickly voice called over the voice channel. "It's been much too long, has it not?"

"Never long enough for either of us, I reckon," Bane slurred as he raised a boot to rest on his desk.

"Leave off the pleasantries," Sidious responded with a slow wave of the hand. "I presume you are looking for new employment."

"Actually, your _highness_-" he stuck as much sarcasm into the title as he could muster "-I'm looking for a bargain, at the moment. I have a proposition I think you'll find... interesting."

* * *

><p><em>Unamed moon, Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka let out a dry moan as she turned over, somewhere in between sleep and consciousness but not really either. Her head rested against something hard and unforgiving, and another groan left her lips as she felt her right lek being sandwiched between the side of her face and the solid mass. "Rex?"<p>

As her mind eased from the haze, she quickly decided that whatever she was leaning against was _not_ Rex, a discovery that only made her feel worse. Her eyes fluttered open once, only to fall shut almost immediately, as her body protested her own efforts. Two more times she attempted, and finally managed to force her eyelids to open and stay that way.

At first she saw nothing more than a grey blur, her vision too bleary to focus. In the back of her mind she knew something important had happened, or was happening, but the recollection was sure taking its sweet time coming back.

Her nerves were the first bodily function to come online. Pain. She hurt. Badly. Everywhere. Her entire body felt like she'd taken a swim in a sarlaac's digestive system, and she was overcome with an overwhelming desire to not move for maybe a thousand years or so.

_Okay, so I got hurt. How? Where am I? And why the kriff is it taking so long to figure out?_

That was the next disturbing realization. Ahsoka soon recognized the memory loss and general mental sluggishness as the leftovers of a sedative. _I was knocked out. What happened?_

She tried to rub her eyes, only to find that lifting one hand also moved the other._That_ got her attention in a hurry. Her eyes snapped wide open now, and she stared in shock at the energy binders that adorned her wrists. Not only was she restrained, but her Force senses were suppressed, leaving her with the disturbing sense of being half blind. _This is not good._

Another attempt to move revealed that her ankles were bound as well, and the alarm began building to dangerous heights. Why was she bound? And where was Rex? Last thing she remembered they were...

_Oh._

Derik. Stupid, utterly incorrigible, and a handful of less charitable concepts came to her mind. The memories were coming back now. She had tried cut off Derik before he did something stupid, only to be forced back by a massive Force push. Then she had watched as, at the last minute, a torrent of electric bolts erupted from - of all places - his forearm, and the 'hero boy' had collapsed unconscious to the ground.

_And then Bane said something about the party ending, and then he triggered something on his wristcom..._

The wristcom.

If Derik Sunsetter was stupid, then Ahsoka Tano was the most idiotic, gullible and foolhardy sentient this side of the rim.

Before she allowed herself to sink into a pity party, she made an effort to get a better concept of her surroundings. The hard, unforgiving mass that was not Rex was in fact a steel cage, primitive in design but certainly not lacking in strength. She only had a couple meters square of space, but it was enough to at least scoot about and look around.

There wasn't much to see. Her eyes were better adjusted, but the most she could make out was that they seemed to be inside a giant warehouse, with some dim reddish light seeping in through slit-like windows high above her, adding to the forboding atmosphere.

Wherever they were, it was huge. Her natural echolocation was unaffected by her restraints, and the structure felt to be at least a thousand meters long, and maybe half as wide. It was at least as large as the central hangar of a Star Destroyer. Massive structural supports adorned the walls as far she could see, which wasn't far, and the domed ceiling vaulted as high as at least five hundred meters. Based on the 'clutter' she sensed above her, it was likely that there was additional equipment on the upper levels, perhaps cranes or conveyor belts; the facility seemed to be an abandoned shipping warehouse, a place where vehicles - perhaps even spacecraft - could offload and take on goods and items.

A natural place for Bane to offload his shipment of Imperial fugitives.

Her attention lowered to the immediate vicinity, and she realized she wasn't alone. On either side of her was an identical cage, each inhabited by another captive. Without access to the Force, Ahsoka was unable to identify the persons immediately, but it didn't take much to recognize the larger armored form in the cage to her right.

"Rex!"

It was Rex, but he made no reply to her call, remaining prone and still on the floor of his miniature prison. In fact, he was laying so still it was difficult to tell if he was even alive. _Please, he's got to be alright..._

Not even bothering to check who was in the opposite cage, Ahsoka shoved herself as far as she could against the wall towards Rex's enclosure. The two cages weren't touching, or even close enough to reach between, but she made the most of every inch. Closing her eyes, she focused every last bit of concentration on the still form not four meters away from her, trying to at least assure herself that he was alive.

It was difficult, but even the best Force suppressors had limitations, and after an intensive and fatiguing moment of reachng for Rex, she managed to get just a brief sense of his presence. He _was_ alive, thank the Force, but solidly zonked out, and would probably stay that way for some time.

The relief and gratitude quickly gave way to entirely different emotions. She looked around at her surroundings, and suddenly realized, this was the end.

She had poured out her heart and soul into this mad scheme. She'd not only put her life on the line, but Derik, Britani, and - worst of all - Rex as well. She'd planned and calculated, had submitted to humiliation and disdain, all for a desperate effort to salvage the remnants of a dead Order.

It was a noble cause, or so she had thought. She had known the risks, but she believed it was worth it, if there was at least a fighting chance that people like Rema Saa'lu, like Barriss or Master Obi-Wan could be spared the fate that had overtaken so many Jedi.

Not only was the cause a just one, but Ahsoka had truly believed that she was _better_ than this. She was a Jedi, and Rex an experienced soldier. The two of them had faced down the most horrible and bizarre antagonists the galaxy could throw at them, often with impossible odds. Surely they could outfight a lone bounty hunter, should things turn ugly.

And then there were her efforts to actually connect with Bane, over his mistreatment at the hands of the Jedi. She had done the right thing, she _knew _she had. And she thought it had worked, that maybe things were taking a turn for the better. Maybe Bane would recognize she meant him no harm, and respond in kind.

She should have known better. She should have known that Cad Bane was as ruthless now as he ever was. She should have known that he would take her offer of goodwill and grind it into proverbial powder beneath his boot. She should have known that he'd play dirty, and use some cheap trick like a stunner-enabled wristcom to take them all out with the push of a button.

She should have known better than to think a failed Jedi Padawan could ever work anything good in the aftermath of a galactic tragedy.

But she hadn't. She had trusted when she shouldn't have, believed when she should have doubted. She had been gullible and foolish, and now she was paying the price. So were Derik and Britani.

And so was _Rex._

An entirely new wave of regret almost drew a gasp from her mouth, and her lips quivered and she peered through the bars towards Rex's unconscious form. _I never told him. All this time, with everything we've been through together, and I've never told him. And I never will._

She remembered his hopeful looks when he thought she was going to tell him something special, and the way his face fell in disappointment when he discovered that wasn't the case. And she remembered how moments before they learned of Derik's foolish assault, how Rex looked at her with breathtaking earnestness, how his eyes shone and his chest swelled as he took a breath and opened his mouth to say...

She didn't know. She would never know what it was he was about to say. And Rex would never know what she had meant to tell him ever since Nar Shadda. No, they would both die, alone, separated, with nothing but regrets and wasted opportunities to bind them together.

It seemed a bit pessimistic to assume the worst already, except it wasn't really. Everything fit together too well. Bane had planned this from the very beginning, probably even before he 'rescued' them from the Republic cruiser. He handed both of them those comms, together with the rest of their new gear and weaponry, and despite her resolution to be alert and watchful, she had fallen for the trick. Hard.

No, it wasn't pessimistic at all to assume the worst. The bounty hunter was simply living up to his name. It was the Empire that would determine their fates. She was a Jedi, not to mention the Padawan of 'Darth Vader', and would probably face the Emperor himself - if not her former Master - before she met her end. A deserter clone Captain would be a mere curiosity by comparison, and would likely be executed before they even got to Coruscant.

_I'll be lucky if he comes to in time to even say goodbye before it's all over._

Blinking back tears she didn't know she had in her, Ahsoka turned away, glancing almost flippantly at the figure sitting upright in the cage to her left.

_Derik._

A surge of anger flooded her entire being for a moment, and she almost snarled at the forlorn Jedi in instant of primal rage. _He_ had broken his word, _he_ had violated the Jedi's code, and brought this disaster down on all them. It all his arrogance and doubt and rashness, and look what it had gotten them.

And then she felt like a Trandoshan junk crawler had just landed on her chest.

She realized Derik was _right._

Whatever his faults, Derik Sunsetter had been right all along. His warnings and protests that had gone unheeded, might have prevented all of this from happening in the first place. _She_ was the foolish one, not Derik. This was her fault, and hers alone.

Ahsoka lifted her eyes to regard her fellow Jedi again. He sat with his knees raised, shoulders slumped, head lowered, looking more defeated than she would have thought possible. His cuffed hands lay limp across his knees, and while she couldn't sense his emotions given their respective restraints, she didn't need to be a Jedi to tell he had given up for good.

Her voice was small, weak, and it cracked as she forced it out. "I'm sorry."

He didn't even turn to look at her, and Ahsoka wasn't sure he'd even heard her apology, so she repeated it, louder and even less composed. She knew she was dangerously close to crying, and knew that she had to stop, and she knew that she didn't care anymore.

Finally Derik shrugged. "Can't get much worse," he muttered, more as a statement than an acceptance of her apology. His head remained lowered, and there was no anger or resentment in his tone, just cold defeat.

Peering past his cage, Ahsoka was able to just make out a fourth one beyond Derik, probably containing Britani's unconscious form, though she couldn't see with Derik in the way.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask the question, she hear the hiss of a distant door opening. She turned towards the sound, and soon sensed the reverberations of a lone figure stalking towards them. She couldn't sense him in the Force, but after a few minutes of waiting she could just make out the dark, hazy form of their rescuer and captor, emerging from the distant shadows.

Cad Bane.

She watched him approach, his pace leisurely. She could find no anger or indignation within her for their traitorous benefactor, partially from a lack of will, and partly from a morbid recognition of Cad Bane's nature. This was his job, to rid the galaxy of naive fools stupid enough to believe he was anything more than his title declared. He was a hunter, and she was the prey. As Derik had warned her on Nar Shadda, one could only play with fire for so long.

Too late she realized she never would learn that lesson.

As the lanky Duros reached the row of cages that held them, Ahsoka found herself unable or unwilling to raise her head. She slumped back against the corner of her container, wishing Bane would just shoot them all on the spot, instead of prolonging the torture and regret.

But clearly Bane thought otherwise. "Sorry about the accommodations," he drawled, flicking a cig from his mouth and exhaling a puff of pungent smoke. "This old shack hasn't been in service since before the Wars. Amenities are a bit scarce."

_At least now he's talkative._ Of course he was. There was no longer any need to make her think she had helped him in any way, or that he held her in any regard other than as a wanted criminal. _So much for common ground, I guess._

Bane sauntered past each cage, as though inspecting his catch. He lingered a moment at Rex's container, and did the same at Britani's, apparently taking stock of the state of the unconscious prisoners. "They'll be coming out of it within the hour," he murmured under his breath, speaking to himself.

His examination complete, Bane crossed his arms, his manner as flippant and casual as ever, and Ahsoka wondered if he was trying to rub in her own failure. _I guess if he hangs around, wouldn't hurt to ask a couple questions._

She noted that Bane seemed to be expecting her to say something, as his eyes were already on her when she raised her head and peered up at him from between the bars. She halfheartedly tried to steady her voice, but her pride was looking up at the bottom anyway.

"So, what happens to us now?"

There was no hiding the broken despondency in her words, but at least she was no longer tearing up. Bane removed his cig and sent another foul breath her way, before answering. "I've gotten an arrangement from one of my old clients, and he made an offer for the lot of you that I couldn't refuse."

"Sorry to hear that," Ahsoka shot back bitterly, her eyes narrowing even as water welled in them again.

"It's the way it goes," the bounty hunter murmured, twitching his cig between two fingers. "Business is business."

"Who is this _client_, anyway?" She already knew, but some part of her was hoping that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed, if that was even possible. _Yeah right. Maybe I'll get to join a Hutt's harem and Rex will get sent to some spice mine. There's not a lot of pretty options._

"A mutual acquaintance," Bane answered, "He's a little taken with his promotion, but he pays the tab."

"You mean _Sidious_, don't you?" Despite her initial resignation, Ahsoka found herself growing more passionate by the minute, and came close to snarling again. "You never were serious, were you? You planned to turn us over to the Emperor all along!"

Bane was silent for a moment, then shrugged, "I suppose you could come to such a conclusion."

His nonchalance was maddening, which was probably his intention. Ahsoka paused, thinking to let herself cool off some, but soon found emotions of a much different sort overtaking her. A choking, strangling weight settled on her, as she realized the futility and utter uselessness of everything she had tried so hard to do for this criminal.

_How can he do this? After everything I did for him, after saving his_ life_, how can he just turn us in without a second thought? Does anything that I said or did even matter to him?_

It seemed that was a rhetorical question.

But that didn't stop her from trying anyway. "_Why_?" she choked out. "How could you... I... I thought..." she almost said _I trusted you_ but realized instantly the self-incriminating nature of _that_ statement, "...you said you were out to _oppose_ him!" she almost shouted, despite realizing that there was no weight at all to that argument. "You said you were _against_ him!"

Another shrug. "Maybe I am. Business is business."

Ahsoka stared with wide eyes at this utterly cold, ruthless sentient, wondering what had ever possessed her to go along with this 'arrangement' in the first place. Of course, she hadn't really had a choice, being caught between Cad Bane and newly christened Stormtroopers aboard a starcruiser as they were.

"But you've been attacking Imperial troops! You've killed Stormtroopers yourself! You can't get away with all that now!" Her protests were pathetic, she knew it, but part of her mind was still in denial, and she'd need every pitiful argument she had used before crushed mercilessly before she could truly accept the reality of their fate.

The bounty hunter clucked his tongue. "Mmm... not to worry. They don't know anything I don't want them too." He smirked as he regarded his cig. "Truth is, no lawful scum has seen Cad Bane and Jedi in cahoots, and lived to tell about it. I choose my witnesses well."

It took a moment for his hidden meaning to settle in, and if Ahsoka was looking for more merciless crushing, she certainly got it.

_He never showed his face. When he attacked the cruiser, he killed every clone that saw him. When we tried to rescue Rema, and Derik, he had us do all the work, while he stayed hidden in his ship. And when we were on Kessel, he avoided all Imperial forces. The Empire will never know he ever collaborated with Jedi at all._

She wasn't sure whether to be in awe of his cunning, or to burst in tears at the heartless use of herself and her brave comrades. All enabled by her own foolish gullibility.

If she had any pride left before, it was gone now, and Ahsoka miserably pushed herself forward within her cage, gazing up into his cold, red eyes. "Please, Bane," she whispered. "At least let the others go. I'm probably worth more than the rest anyway."

She felt Derik's shocked gaze on her, but he had been silent so far, and made no move to change that. Ahsoka persisted, her tearful eyes pleading as she spoke. "It's me the Empire wants most, I'm better known. I'm the Padawan to Darth Vader himself."

Bane made no indication of being moved. "I'm aware of that. In fact," he quirked his brows and inserted his cig into his mouth, "My client specified that the man in black isn't to be notified of your arrival. Seems he has something special planned for you personally, something he doesn't want 'Lord Vader' in on."

Ahsoka felt a chill run down her spine. _The Emperor wants me, and he doesn't want Vader to know about it._ The thought of becoming a bargaining chip between two Dark lords was a terrifying one to say the least, but she refused to let herself be unnerved. "Exactly, so can't you let the rest be?" she repeated her question. "I'm the only one of us that's any use to the Emperor, and-"

"Not happening. A single Jedi of any rank fetches a pretty credit, and I can't let decent cash just walk out from under me." He cocked his head, the cig shifting about as he spoke. "It's already in the contract."

Her hopes dashed yet again, Ahsoka made one more desperate, tearful request. "Can't you at least let Rex go?" she whispered. "He's... he's only a clone, surely he can't be worth much?" Her vision blurring as she tried in vain to make a compelling argument, and was reduced to another pathetic plea. "Please, _please_... let him go."

She thought she saw him pause, but it was probably wishful thinking, and at any rate it meant nothing. "Can't do," Bane shook his head, turning away. "The agreement's already signed, and even the worst of my type can't break a deal."

He began to saunter away, turning his head to give her a tip of his hat. "It's been a pleasure, but this is goodbye. Give Sidious my worst wishes."

With that, he walked away in silence. Ahsoka stared after him, part of her hoping he'd turn his head and make eye contact one more time, but he didn't.

When she heard the door slid shut with a hiss and a clang, she collapsed to the floor, too sorrowful now even for tears. Her eyes moved the still form in armor not four meters away. She'd be fortunate if he was awake before they were separated for good, and even if he was, what good would it do? Their story was over, and so was their miserable failure of a relationship.

She collapsed to the floor, the cold, hard steel digging into her cheek as she lay in tearless grief. She hadn't felt this _alone_ since Order 66. Surrounded by soon-to-become former friends, without anyone to guide or comfort or care. She'd blown every chance she had at doing good, and becoming wise, at finding love and _light_.

It was all over, and all she had left was this lonely darkness.

She gave up.

* * *

><p>Britani knew from the moment her eyes opened that something was horribly wrong.<p>

It took several moments for her senses to return from their sedated stupor, but she knew right away that things had taken a turn for the worse. And as her vision and memory returned - but not her awareness of the Force - she quickly realized that was an understatement.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened, only that Cad Bane, after being provoked and nearly slaughtered by Derik, had somehow managed to stun all of them, and now they were all restrained and contained within a _massive_ facility, presumably to be turned over to Imperial forces for a healthy sum. The details she would leave to others; all that mattered she already knew.

It was the loss of access to the Force that most unsettled her, and she had to quell the current of fear that began to rise within her. The quiet, comforting spark of energy and life within herself was dulled and dim, suppressed by the advanced technology that currently had her bound hand and foot.

But if Britani Matalis knew one thing, it was that the Force could work its will despite the limitations of frail sentients like herself. So she laid aside her fear, and resolved to make the most of the little time she had left.

Her attention quickly turned to the captive beside her, in the nearest cage. She knew who it was, even without the aid of the Force, if only by his despondent bearing, and refusal to even turn his head to acknowledge her gaze.

_Derik_.

A flood of emotions poured over Britani, from frustration and disappointment, to sorrow and remorse. She knew him well enough to know he realized his error, and would not hesitate to take responsibility. And yet, they both knew that what Derik had done, besides being foolish and careless, was born of dark emotions and desires.

_"I'm doing this for you, Brit."_

She sighed audibly; this issue had perhaps been the longest standing stumbling block in their relationship. Attachment was one thing; natural, wholesome even necessary for the sentient beings that all Jedi must be. Britani believed it with all her heart.

But when an attachment assumed the position of control, and natural bonds and affection gave way to unnatural obsession, there lay the slippery slope to the Dark side. A hazard for which Derik had fallen for twice since they finally discovered each other.

"Derik?" she whispered, leaning in towards him as far as her containment would allow.

No response.

She spoke anyway. "I don't need to tell you what you did was wrong, Derik. I know you know that. As long as I've known you you've never shied away from taking responsibility and accepting the due consequences."

She heard a low sigh from him at that, but he still didn't answer.

"Derik, all I ask is that you don't let your fall haunt you. No matter what happens, no matter what errors are made or what the cost, don't let your mistakes define your destiny."

She heard him give a bitter laugh. "Looks to be short-lived destiny by any measure," he muttered.

"Then let us both resolve to meet our ends as Jedi, as those who stand for righteousness and light." She sighed again, the thought of an imminent demise a heavy one, even for her. "Far better to depart in a blaze of light, than a smoldering ember that slowly gives way to the darkness."

Derik's tone belied some degree of understanding, though he still kept up a hard front. "Either way, you end up dead."

"There is no death..." Britani whispered.

With a sigh, Derik nodded. "There is the Force. I know." He turned to look at her again, only now his cold, despondent demeanor was gone. In it's place was that of a broken and remorseful young man, his brown eyes brimming with tears that he fought to hold back.

"Brit..." he whispered, his voice hoarse and low. "I'm... I'm sorry."

With every fiber in her being Britani wanted to hold him close, to whisper in his ear, to rest his head over her shoulder. But she could not. She wanted to reach out to him in the Force, to extend what calming energy she could, and let him find reassurance in her own presence. But she couldn't do that, either.

So with resignation, she settled for simple speech. "You are forgiven, Derik. There will be consequences nonetheless, we can be sure of that. Our failures always come at a price, and sometimes we must see others pay it."

She was silent again for a moment, then added, "Whatever it costs, Derik, for as long as you have breath, never let your failures hold you back. Always be strong."

Suddenly she heard the sound of machinery and vehicles from somewhere outside that facility. They both turned towards the noise, and Britani noted that Ahsoka was conscious and was also looking towards the commotion. After a few moments, an ear-splitting screech sounded through the building, and a pair of massive loading doors began to open on the far side of the structure, admitting the dark, ruddy light of whatever system they had been deposited on.

Britani quickly recognized the hulking mechanical forms of three AT-TE tanks, black as night, silhouetted against the rectangle of crimson sky. The vehicles were flanked by rows upon rows of white-armored men, marching in perfect unison towards their prey.

"Let us all be strong."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Be afraid, my friends. Metaphorically speaking. :P

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I know, I failed to reply _again_, and... well, I probably won't be able to at all until Monday... maybe Tuesday. :P But please be sure that every comment is _so _appreciated - I'm overbooked this week, and the next few chapters are among the hardest for me to write, and _every_ single review helps! :)

On that note, please... well, can you guess?


	57. Havoc

Chapter Fifty Six

**_Havoc_**

* * *

><p><em>Unnamed moon, Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>It was the sound of his own voice that finally roused Rex from his stunned stupor.<p>

It seemed it had been an eternity since he last heard a fellow clone speak, and the effect it had on the still-weakened ex-Captain was immediate and sudden. At first he thought he was hallucinating or even dreaming, but the realization that he was cuffed at the wrists and ankles rudely ejected that possibility. So did the steel bars that walled him in above and below and on every side.

The events that had somehow brought him here were slowly seeping back into his memory, but Rex had other concerns on his mind at the moment.

"Ahsoka?"

With as much force as his aching muscles could muster, Rex lifted himself from his prone position, glancing about anxiously for any sign of Ahsoka. The wash of reddish light emanating from the far end of the building almost blinded him for a brief moment, and it seem to mingle with the sounds of machinery and marching feet and his own voice calling out orders just beyond intelligible range.

But his instinctive urge to examine his surroundings didn't stand a chance against the need to find Ahsoka. Fortunately - or not - he didn't have to search long. She was in fact right beside him, confined to a cage-like container identical to the one that held him captive. As his eyes adjusted to the red, alien sunlight, he could make out the silhouettes of other cages down the line from Ahsoka's, no doubt holding the other two Jedi.

"Ahsoka," he repeated, forcing himself towards her as much as the bars would allow. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

She was bound as he was, kneeling with her back half towards him, facing the incoming forces. Her shoulders slumped, her head sagged, and when she turned to look at him it was obvious she had been crying.

"Rex..." she whispered, her face shadowed from the reddish glow that framed her petite form, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Rex opened his mouth to ask why, and then it hit him.

_The bounty hunter. He turned us in. The Empire is here to apprehend us._ His eyes drifted to look past her, as an entire battalion of troopers marched through the massive loading bay, packing at least one tank division for good measure. _We're finished._

His entire body seemed to freeze up as his mind reeled at the implications. _Bane. He used us, just like I suspected in the beginning. He had us lure in other Jedi, and then turned us all in at once._ The weight of their plight was so tangible it was suffocating, and Rex struggled just to take a breath.

Ahsoka seemed to recognize his shock, and it only served to shatter her already fragile composure. "It's my fault..." she nearly sobbed, her voice only barely audible over the relentless pounding of boots and hydraulic legs. "I should have known better, and now everyone else has to pay for my stupidity. This is all _my_ fault."

Rex tried to object, but couldn't form words, even if he had anything to say.

"No, it's not."

The distinctive male voice came from the other side of Ahsoka's cage, and Rex made a halfhearted attempt to see Derik between Ahsoka's form and the bars of their respective confinements. "It's not your fault, Ahsoka," Derik asserted again, his voice choked and yet forceful at the same time. "This is my mistake, not yours."

Rex felt an urge to affirm Derik's acceptance of blame, but still couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't need to, as Ahsoka responded with more passion than he had the will to counter. "No, you were right," she insisted, not turning to face her fellow Jedi. "You were _right_, and so was Rex, and I was too much of an idiot to listen to any of you! This was _my_ idea, my _failure_, and now all of us-"

"Ahsoka, Derik," Britani's calm voice sounded past even Derik's form, almost lost in the resounding echoes of the troopers who even now were circling the perimeter of the facility before moving towards their objective. "Please, we must remain calm, all of us. No one is wholly to blame here, we were all caught off guard."

"But I _should_ have-"

"Ahsoka, do you really want to spend this time in regrets?" Britani's gentle chiding seemed out of place for a caged prisoner speaking to fellow captives, but the young Jedi certainly knew how to cool heads. "We must all be strong for what lies ahead, not bitter over what is past."

Ahsoka sagged against the side of her small cell, and Rex's attention was divided between the hostiles filing into the warehouse and the stricken and exhausted young woman.

He couldn't do a thing about either.

"Rex."

He turned his head to meet her gaze, and for a moment he forgot the sounds of the approaching troopers, the forms in white armor that were even now circling the cage, with blasters trained on him. The whine of the AT-TEs, the shouts and commotion of their executioners, they all faded into nothing as Rex and Ahsoka met each other's eyes, sharing a final moment of understanding, of affection, of regret, and farewell.

"Goodbye."

Her voice was just a whisper, but Rex thought it carried like thunder over the military might that was preparing to tear them apart. Her eyes, glinting with a cerulean brilliance against the harsh red of the Ord Mantell sky, were watery, and her cheek was both dirty and tearstained.

He tried to respond, but there was no time. The moment the words left her mouth white-armored forms moved into the narrow space between them, cutting Ahsoka off from view.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Derik Sunsetter hated, it was the state of utter helplessness.<p>

He couldn't get much more helpless than this, either. Secured at the wrist with Force suppressing binders, and at the ankles with the same, without any sort of weapon... there weren't a long of retaliatory options available to him as the Stormtroopers surrounded the cage, cutting him of from his fellow captives.

His entire body tensed, overcome with an urge to defend himself, or at least keep them away from Britani. But there was nothing he could do for either of them. He'd already failed.

Part of him knew he had made a mistake by assaulting the bounty hunter. He had allowed himself to succumb to his own anger and jealousy in the heat of the attack. He had violated the most basic rules of conduct for a Jedi.

And part of him wondered of it even mattered. While he didn't hesitate to take the blame due him, there was no denying the simple fact that Bane had clearly planned to do this to them from the beginning. Derik might have provoked the double-crossing, but it was ludicrous to think it might not have happened eventually, had he restrained himself. The worst he had done was to hasten the inevitable.

Small comfort, if there ever was such a thing.

The troopers made little sound other than the tread of their boots and the shifting of their armor as they clustered around the cage. Behind them, however, a familiar voice called out orders and apparently directed the operations of these faceless soldiers. Several of the men cleared out, giving Derik a view of the approaching Imperial commander, dressed in white clone trooper armor with only a handful of black markings indicating his rank.

"T K three one one! Have your squad secure the North East quadrant! T K seven five nine, take the West! I want this entire facility searched, there will be no surprises on my watch."

Groups of Stormtroopers hurried about, and points of light from headlamps began to penetrate the shadows - despite the light admitted by the gaping loading bay the sheer size of the facility meant there was still plenty of darkness in its depths. It appeared there where as many as two hundred troopers besides the operating crews of the AT-TE squad. _The Empire sure doesn't take any chances._

"Sir," one of the nearby troopers questioned. "Should we load the traitors for transport?"

"Negative," the commander responded, beginning to move along the row of cages. "Roll out the communications droid, now! The Emperor has demanded to see the prisoners immediately."

At the mentioned of the Sith lord, the surrounding troopers immediately stood at attention and saluted. "Sir! Yes sir!"

_So... we get a sneak peek of the Sith, before we're sent to his playground._ Briefly Derik wondered why the Emperor would need to see them before they were shipped out, but his curiosity wasn't really driving him at the moment. _Not when we're hours - days at the most - from being dropped in the lap of the galaxy's greatest sadist of all time._ Britani had told him that Dama Montalvo - a fellow Padawan and friend of Derik's who had briefly served under Master Maris' former Master, Ki-Ad Mundi - had been submitted to Imperial torture under Darth Vader's supervision. Montalvo had never been heard from again, but the rumors of his demise were nothing short of horrific. _And I don't doubt that Sidious will make that traitorous wannabe's interrogation methods look like a petting zoo._

The thought of a slow, brutal death - either to seek intelligence or simply for the Emperor's amusement - was unnerving even for Derik Sunsetter, but what was far more horrible was to think of Britani under the Sith's cruel hand. To picture her delicate features marred by unfeeling hands of steel, her skin scorched and torn and-

"No..." he groaned, gritting his teeth until he felt his jaw would break. It _couldn't_ happen, not to her. But he was powerless to stop it from happening. He was utterly helpless, and he _hated_ it, and he could do nothing about it.

A sudden commotion caused him to momentarily lose focus of the terrifying mental images, and he looked up to see a black astromech wheeling towards them. Troopers ran to and fro, with those in the immediate vicinity forming into perfect rows alongside their cages. There was excitement, even fear in their frantic movements and interactions, as these loyal troopers prepared to acknowledge the galaxy's self-proclaimed supreme ruler.

The commander shouted a few more orders, while perhaps four platoons worth of Stormtroopers formed up around the captives. The men stood still, at attention, presumably is a formation of some significance though Derik couldn't say what from his perspective - most of what he could see from the cage was rows of white-armored legs. The black astromech was positioned before the prisoners and the main trooper formation, with a smaller force of perhaps two squads of soldiers - these wearing pitch black armor - flanked the diminutive droid.

Suddenly another group of the black-armored Stormtroopers appeared, this squad consisting of exactly eight men. They divided into pairs, each pair approaching one of the captives. Derik tensed as 'his' troopers reached his cage, with blasters at the ready. _If it weren't for the fact that they'd just stun us anyway, I'd try to attack and get them to kill us all on the spot._

After a moment of jostling the cage, one side detached and hit the ground with a crash, followed by three others. Without the aid of the Force, and with all his limbs restrained, Derik had no recourse but to allow the black troopers to seize him, one on each side, and haul him roughly out of the cage, holding him upright and facing the communications droid.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka looked to either side, and though the black helmets of her handlers blocked much of her view she could tell that her fellow prisoners were all in the same position, each flanked by two of these dark Stormtroopers, with the formation of standard troopers arranged so that each column terminated between the four groups. It was an elaborate setup, that much was certain.<p>

The commander saluted, and the white-armored troopers returned the gesture. The officer then advanced to stand between the captives and the droid, his back to the Jedi, and dropped a knee, kneeling with his head lowered before the droid and its own Stormtrooper compliment.

Just when Ahsoka was going to ask them ceremonious Imperials to get on with it, a blue light appeared atop the black droid. Every body in the formation tensed, as a life-sized robed figure materialized in holographic form, emitting a deceptively soothing wash of blue light over the group.

"My lord," the commander spoke, his head still bowed low. "We have reached the Ord Mantell system, and are securing the facility as we speak. There is no sign of the bounty hunter. All four traitors are here as we were told, we are prepared to transport them back to Imperial Center at your command."

The blue form of Darth Sidious nodded almost imperceptibly. "Well done, Commander Wolffe. Your efforts seem to have been most fruitful."

_Commander Wolffe? Master Plo's first in command?_ While Ahsoka couldn't verify the identity of the clone commander without her Force senses, not to mention his unmarked helmet, it seemed surreal that she was now bring taken into custody by a clone officer she had actually worked with during the Wars. Commander Wolffe was among the most cold officers she had known; loyal and tough, and devoted to duty and protocol to a fault. The sort of man who followed orders to the letter, no more, no less.

The sort of man that would betray a superior and almost-friend - like Jedi General Plo Koon - without a second's thought, should the right person give the order.

_I guess it's fitting that he gets to collect his former General's 'pet',_ Ahsoka mused, darkly. Wolffe had never approved of Ahsoka's young age and brashness, but then again he'd never gotten along particularly well with Rex, either. Ironically, it was his strict adherence to the rules of command that had prevented the hardened officer from expressing his opinion regarding 'Jedi Commander Tano'. _He'll get his chance now, I'll reckon._

The Sith lord began to pan his gaze along the row of prisoners, again stealing Ahsoka's attention. "Remember, Commander, if so much as one word of this operation reaches the ears of Lord Vader, every team member is to be terminated without delay."

"Understood, your highness."

"In fact," Sidious added, as if on second thought. "You will terminate _all_ of them immediately upon arrival to Imperial Center, with the exception of the Dark Stormtroopers. I want no surviving witnesses."

Commander Wolffe took this ghastly change of plans without any sign of protest. "It will be done, your highness."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock and horror, and yet not a single man moved from his position, as though they were all oblivious that their own death sentence had been issued. _Can't any of them see how wrong this is? What's happened to these people?_

"Very good. Do not fail me, Commander," Sidious warned, as the droid producing his likeness began to wheel towards Derik.

The young Jedi glared at the Sith lord, whose misshapen face was smiling condescendingly down on him. "You must be Derik Sunsetter, then."

"You should be thankful you're not here in person, you _monster_!" Derik snapped, straining at his bonds in frustration and fury. "You'd never last a minute if it weren't for your cowardly treachery!"

Sidious only chuckled. "Such _passion_. I looked forward to seeing how long you last, my boy."

He moved along the row, stopping for a brief moment at Britani's container and making a dismissive remark about her slight figure. The Emperor looked closely at Ahsoka as he wheeled past, but said nothing to her, instead moving on towards Rex. "A renegade clone?" he murmured. "Indeed, I've heard of such a thing. Lama Su was a fool to think it was impossible. Peculiar units, these Fett clones."

"I'm a _man_, traitor," Rex spat, his eyes flashing. "I may be a clone, but even I can see right through your pitiful charade. You only have power because of lies and fear. It takes two to create fear in someone, and I'm not playing that game."

Ahsoka felt a swell of pride - and crushing sadness - at the forcefulness and passion in Rex's words. _He's so brave, he'd never back down from anyone, even a Sith._ She only hoped she'd be as strong when her time came to stand before the Emperor.

_Looks like I'm getting a chance to practice,_ she thought as Sidious returned to her spot, without so much as acknowledging Rex's declaration. "And you must be young Ahsoka Tano," he murmured, thoughtfully. "I believe we have met, haven't we?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool. Sidious had no Force abilities from this distance, and she knew it would be infinitely harder when she faced him in person, but right now she wasn't sure she could even handle his hideous holographic representation.

"Don't play with me, sleamo," she answered, her voice cold. She gave him derisive snort, "You sure aged gracefully."

"So powerful, so valiant," Sidious continued, as though ignoring her answer. "Such potential, chosen by Master Yoda himself. Padawan learner to the Chosen One, weren't you? Such an _honor_ for one so young."

The Dark lord sounded like he was _cooing_ at this point, and Ahsoka shivered involuntarily. "I'm a Jedi," she shot back, hoping to forestall whatever flattery he was trying to pull on her. "I don't know what you want, but you can bet what's left of your sorry face that I'll never give it to you."

Sidious only chuckled again. "Such fire, such spirit. What a shame to be wasted by an Order that had passed its time." He slowly looked her up and down, and Ahsoka found herself transfixed with his gaze, unable to respond or counter his statements. His eyes were the same flickering, translucent blue as the rest of his image, but they seemed to eat their way into her as he spoke, "We will spend _much_ time together, young one, you can be sure of that."

A low growl shook Ahsoka from her daze. "If you dare _touch_ her..." Rex ground out, only to be jostled by his handlers and silenced by a slap to the mouth.

Another chuckle emanated from the Dark lord's throat, but he otherwise ignored Rex's protest. "A wonderful selection, well worth the price. My friend Cad Bane has indeed proved his worth once more, it seems." The droid 'carrying' Sidious's form began to return to its initial position.

"Very well, Commander," he addressed the still kneeling officer. "The payment has been transferred to the mercenary, you may now begin preparations for transport."

"It will be done, my lord," Wolffe answered as he stood upright again. "We will be arriving at Imperial Center by nine hundred exactly. I will see to it that the specified units are terminated as you wish."

"Good." Sidious turned from his clone subordinate, and faced the prisoners again, his gaze set in Ahsoka's direction. "Well, my friends," he gave an evil laugh. "I look forward to meeting you all in person. In the meantime, have-"

Suddenly, a deafening roar tore across the cavernous facility, followed by a shockwave that sent every trooper, Jedi, and droid to the ground.

* * *

><p>Britani hissed in pain as one of the Stormtroopers landed directly on top of her, shoving her face hard into the duracrete floor. The ground shook violently, with only the AT-TEs stationed near the loading ramp remaining upright. Another roar followed the first, and the few troopers who had scrambled to their feet were hurled back down a second time.<p>

The Commander was on his feet within seconds, followed by the black Stormtroopers - one of whom hurried to right Darth Sidious's holoprojection droid - and soon orders were being bellowed and troopers were rushing here and there in an attempt to find out what was happening. The Dark lord was demanding an explanation from the Commander, who was already preoccupied with directing his own men.

In the confusion and chaos, no one noticed when, without explanation, Britani's binders deactivated of their own accord, and slipped from her wrists and ankles.

In fact, Britani herself almost failed to notice, except that as she tried instinctively to push herself up, her hands were free from their restraints, and so were her legs. She froze, unsure of her next move. _Was it an accident? Do I risk moving now and letting them find out I'm-_

A small, cylindrical object dropped from somewhere high above her, clattering to the floor within arm's reach.

Her lightsaber.

Britani was quite simply stunned at the turn of events, and might have remained that way until she was again restrained, till she heard the shouts and the sounds of one, then two other lightsabers igniting.

Realizing that some coordination was taking place, and that every one of them would need to act if this development was to work in their favor, Britani sprang into action. Grabbing for her own weapon, she leaped to her feet, igniting the indigo blade and running through the trooper on her left, then taking down the right in the same blow. The two black-armored forms were dead within a second's time.

She glanced around her, instantly spotting the two green blades of her fellow Jedi already weaving a deadly dance of destruction against the troopers that had them otherwise boxed in. She couldn't see Rex, but felt reasonably confident he too was free and armed, at the very least by obtaining a fallen Stormtrooper's weapon.

The Imperial troops were caught completely off guard, and dozens fell within moments to Derik, Ahsoka and Rex. Britani rushed towards her companions, taking up a position across from Derik, her back facing his, as the four desperate escapees fought back to back against the vastly greater forces. Between the three lightsabers, much of the blaster fire was being repelled, but they were only facing less than half of the Stormtrooper platoons - the remaining soldiers were rushing towards them this very minute. And with them, a fresh hail of blue fire.

The blaster bolts were already flying thick and fast, though the fact that the Imperials were circled around the Jedi limited their range of fire. Britani tried to concentrate of deflecting the incoming blasts, but she knew they needed a better plan than this if they hoped to survive.

"Get to the door!" Ahsoka shouted over the wail of blasters. "We have no cover! We've got to get out of here!"

"There's too many!" Rex shouted back, returning fire with twin pistols he must have stolen somehow. He broke off to deliver a sickening kick to one black Stormtrooper's helmet, sending his foe to the ground with one blow. "We won't last a minute if we go that way!"

A fresh wave of fire caught all their attention for a moment, as the small band struggled to fend of the increasing density of the bolts.

"We don't have a choice!" Ahsoka's voice barely carried over the scream of gunfire. "We're completely exposed!"

"Look!" Derik exclaimed, motioning with his lightsaber deeper within the facility even as he swung to reflect a pair of bolts. "There's some sort of loading lift that way, we can use it for cover!"

"Got it!" The younger Jedi agreed, swirling about as she tried to cover both herself and Rex. "Let's go!"

As one, the four fighters charged their left flank, bursting through the enemy forces and breaking into a run for the shelter of the abandoned loading machinery, deep within the indoor battlefield.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Ahsoka demanded as they huddled behind the hulk of the crane. Her breath was panting, as was everyone else's, and she knew they had limited time and stamina. <em>Not to mention not the slightest idea what's happening,<em> she added to herself as she watched Rex check the charge on the twin DC-17s that fate had inexplicably provided him with, dropped from seeming nothingness along with her own weapon.

But they didn't have a lot of time to solve the mystery. The Stormtroopers were already approaching, sending steady volleys of fire in their direction, but the massive piece of equipment - the hull was at least twenty meters high and perhaps fifty long - gave the fugitives both cover and some measure of concealment. They had at least a couple minutes, by Ahsoka's guess.

"Kriff if I know," Derik responded to Ahsoka's question, his lightsaber deactivated but still held in an attack position. "Right after the blast my binders opened and then my saber fell from the sky. It makes no sense!"

Rex broke in at that. "This isn't a time for speculation. Regardless of how it happened, we've got to come up with a plan quickly if we're going to make it out of this mess alive." Rex was clearly in full officer mode now, and Ahsoka could practically see him running through every conceivable strategy in his head. "We have to get out of this facility at least."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow, trying as hard as she could to strategize over the increasing noise of nearing blasters. "If we keep to the shadows along the walls, we might be able to get in close to the exit-"

"And then surprise them with a sneak attack; if we're close enough their tanks won't be able to track us." Derik bolted to his feet. "It's the only way."

Rex glanced at Britani, who hadn't said anything yet. She grimaced, before answering. "Strategy isn't my strong point, but this sounds as good an option as any at the moment."

"Probably the only option," Ahsoka added, peering through the sheet metal seams on the old crane. _Those troopers are sure getting close..._

"Alright," Rex nodded, rising to stand. "We'll make for the Eastern wall, and advance alongside it towards the exit."

"Stick together, everyone." Ahsoka glanced at Derik, then Britani, and the three Jedi grouped together, Rex flanking Ahsoka. "Steady, steady..." she gave Derik a warning glance, which he returned with a defensive frown.

"Hey, why are you looking at me?"

Another near miss broke off the banter. The blaster bolts began to fly dangerously close, as the troopers moved to surround their crude hideout. The Jedi kept their lightsabers deactivated, trying to map a course that would keep them in the shadows for as long as possible.

Finally Rex's commanding voice cut through the havoc. "Now!"

The four fugitives broke into a synchronized sprint, their steps and - in Ahsoka's mind - their heartbeats in a unified, driving rhythm as they sped for the relative safety of the shadows along the walls of the enormous complex. For a moment, it seemed they were succeeding, as the Imperials continued to blast away at their former hiding place. Their escape had gone unnoticed, and, for a few seconds, something akin to relief came over Ahsoka.

It lasted right till they passed the spot where they had been caged and examined only a few moments prior.

"Commander!" A sickly, familiar voice echoed across the facility, and the four fugitives turned in horror to see the holographic form of Darth Sidious pointing a gnarled finger at them, with Commander Wolffe beside the projection. "Seize them at once!"

Commander Wolffe snapped to attention, turning from surveying the scene the fugitives had left behind to recognize their escape attempt. "Stop them!" he roared, before rattling off a string of designations and orders to his scattered troops. The black-armored Stormtroopers that had remained with their CO opened fire immediately, and Ahsoka and her comrades were under attack once more.

"Kriff!" Derik snapped, his blade igniting and meeting an incoming bolt almost instantly. "They've spotted us!"

"Thanks for the heads up, hero boy. I hadn't noticed," Ahsoka snorted as she drew her own weapon. "We've gotten almost halfway there. All we need to do is-"

Another explosion, this one smaller and more concentrated and much _closer_, knocked them all to the ground, showering them with dust and smoke. "Tanks!" Derik shouted as he scrambled back to his feet. "They're going to blow us up!"

A quick glance towards the AT-TE formation stationed in the loading bay confirmed Derik's warning, as the three behemoths swung their deadly projectile cannons towards the beleaguered band.

"We need to engage the troopers near the exit!" Ahsoka shouted as she leaped to her feet. "Then they can't use the tanks!"

"Are you crazy?" the young man exclaimed, backflipping clear of one shot while returning another to its source. "You heard the Emperor, he's ordered all these men to be killed when they get back to base! They aren't going to care about a little friendly fire!"

"I'm open to suggestions," Ahsoka retorted, darting to deflect another string of bolts.

"Might be too late," Rex added, motioning towards their former hold out. Ahsoka looked towards the direction he indicated, her gaze alternating between him and the spread of fire still incoming.

Behind them, the Stormtroopers were advancing, forming up into an imposing column of white armor and blue fire.

Ahead of them, the AT-TE cannons roared to life, sending a broadside of explosive projectiles screaming towards them.

As she was hurled through the air by the shockwave and slammed with incredible force against the side of a steel support column, Ahsoka caught just a glimpse of the shimmering figure of Darth Sidious, with his head thrown back, laughing at her.

* * *

><p><em>Ouch...<em>

_A lot's going on, and some things are meant to be a bit unclear at the moment, but I hope you can follow long and stay with me._

_Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: rexter-fangirl, Sonya Wesker, Admiral Daala, laloga, Starcrier, Hoenn Master, Jess Marylin, admiraljoshar, witchcoven, shadow-dog18, GraceForever, DoubleEO, Queen, Flutielover, Sarge1995, LongLiveTheClones, Chewbrok, Randompie, and InkStarsAndSteelSkies. Wow... so many new names (and old ones!); thank you all so much! :)_

_Please review!_


	58. Sacrifice

Chapter Fifty Seven

**_Sacrifice_**

* * *

><p><em>Unnamed moon, Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Derik gasped for breath, his lungs compressed from the sudden impact as the blast hurled his body into the nearby wall. The massive structural supports had dug into his flesh in addition to knocking the wind out of him, leaving him with a swath of burning pain along his back and left side. <em>That's going to leave a mark.<em>

He scrambled to his feet, his entire body reeling with pain, but he forced the sensation out of his consciousness, and scrambled to rearm himself. His lightsaber flew to his hand and blazed to life, just in time to meet a wave of blaster bolts that converged on him.

Ducking to avoid a second barrage, Derik scanned his surroundings, searching for Britani and the rest of his comrades. Rex was already on his feet and returning fire, but was only using his left hand weapon. The clone's right arm was clutched to his chest, and though the smoke and shadows obscured his vision Derik was certain he saw blood trickling from in between the plates of the grey commando armor.

Ahsoka wasn't far from Rex, but she was down, and down hard. Out of the corner of his eye Derik thought he saw her attempting to lift herself up on one arm. Rex was standing ahead of her, trying to provide some measure of cover, but it was clear that she was not going to be able to move or maneuver without assistance.

Britani had been out of the direct path of the shockwave, and had been knocked to the ground only a little worse for wear. She was already up, her indigo blade arcing gracefully about her as she held back the enemy fire. She stood between Derik and Rex, and gave the two injured combatants some degree of cover.

Racing through his options, Derik knew they were almost out of time. And options, for that matter. He estimated as much as half of the Stormtrooper force was incapacitated, with several dozen dead or critically wounded. That still left as many as a hundred troopers, most of whom were still scattered about the massive facility but would soon be forming up to finish off the fugitives. Commander Wolffe was plainly visible, shouting orders from his position not far from the holographic figure of Darth Sidious, whose translucent blue visage oversaw the chaos with an expression of amusement.

But the immediate danger was the three AT-TE walkers that guarded the exit to the building. Not only did they pose a lethal barrier to their escape, but with Ahsoka and Rex effectively stationary, they would be sitting nunas for the tanks. Ahsoka had by this point managed to ignite her saber, and was wielding it from a kneeling position, but it would provide no protection from the projectile rounds of the AT-TE's mass-driver cannons.

The sight of the fearsome vehicles gave him an idea.

"Brit!" he shouted, sidestepping another blast and moving closer to the blonde Jedi. She turned to meet his eyes, her face glinting with sweat but with an attentive expression. "Cover Ahsoka and Rex, I'm going to take one of those walkers!"

Britani's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth probably to protest his reckless charge, but a glance at the AT-TE - already readying for a second shot - changed her mind, and a look of hard determination came over her face. She knew what he was going to do, and what was expected of both of them. Though they had fought side by side only a handful of times during the war, Britani had always been a reliable and trusting partner under fire, outdone only his own Master.

"Hurry!" she urged, but nodded at the same time, moving closer to Ahsoka and Rex without releasing his gaze. The two Padawans shared a short look, with fear, trust and _love_ combined into a single, intense moment. Then the urgency of the situation took over, and Britani shouted a warning. "Be careful!"

Derik flashed her a grim smile - for morale - and tore across the battlefield, ducking and weaving between shots as he raced towards the nearest walker.

* * *

><p>Britani Matalis was no stranger to fighting outnumbered.<p>

Indeed, throughout the Clone Wars, Jedi and clone had typically battled foes with vast numerical superiority. Droids were cheaper than clone troopers - or Jedi, for that matter - and had fewer logistical concerns. Odds of ten to one were not unusual at all, and could be seen as quite good, relatively speaking.

But this was a far cry indeed from her days of battling against seas of mindless robots. These were clones, _men_, far more effective and far more deadly than any droid. Most if not all of them had served during the war, as knew very well the strengths - and weaknesses - of the Jedi combatant.

However Britani's greatest concern was not the odds or the capabilities of her foes. What unnerved her was the fact that during her entire apprenticeship, she had never fought in active combat, alone. Whether it was her Master, Pal Drake, Derik's Master Dani Mari, Derik himself or another fellow Padawan, Britani had always fought with at least one field Jedi at her side.

Now, she was facing enemy fire - intense and accurate - from multiple directions, with little cover and no effective back up. Rex was returning fire as fast as he could pull the trigger, and the sheer number of bodies strewn about the facility were evidence of his lethal aim, but he was only evading the Imperial fire because of Britani's efforts. Ahsoka wielded her saber bravely, but was unable to get to her feet at least at the moment. Britani was, for all practical purposes, alone.

Yet she knew that a Jedi was never alone. The Force was with her, always, and though she might not have the ability to perform dazzling feats of strength, Britani certainly had a listening ear for the guiding voice she had followed from Murkhana to Kessel to Ord Mantell.

And it was that gentle guidance that she yielded to now, even as she spun and struck and blocked bolt after bolt of lethal energy. Her mind was centered, passive, allowing the Force itself to guide every swing of her blade, meeting each blast with accuracy far beyond her own training or intuition. Every step, every feint, every lunge was done on the slight impulses that represented, to Britani, the very Will of the Force itself.

It was a taxing, exhilarating, and calming experience, all in one. While Britani's body was a spinning vortex of activity and action, her mind was quiet, and at peace with the knowledge that her very being was under the direct, minute control of the power that underode the universe itself. It was a state of utter acceptance, of peace with destiny, and was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

And it was terrifying indeed. Because Britani Matalis knew full well that, when a Jedi was so fully surrendered to the Force, there was no counting the cost.

It all happened so quickly, she almost didn't realize it had happened at all.

She remembered watching Derik, his emerald blade slicing through the haze of battle - colored red from the crimson sky without the facility - growing smaller as he sped towards the nearest walker.

She remembered hearing, feeling the vibrations and hissing and groaning as the massive cannon recharged, and swung around.

She remembered realizing that the mechanical beast was taking direct aim at herself, and at Ahsoka, and Rex, and that her fellow Jedi couldn't move at all, and the former captain wouldn't leave his lover's side no matter what the consequence.

She remembered knowing that there was no way for her to evade the coming blast, and save Ahsoka and Rex at the same time.

She remembered Derik, distant but visible through the haze and in the thick of a fight of his own, spinning to face her as realization swept over him. She saw the horror and panic on his face, and she felt her own heart ache at their imminent separation.

And she remembered the sudden certainty, the acceptance that settled over her. There was no question of what, why or how. There was nothing for her to question or doubt; only to do.

And so she _did_.

Her lightsaber slipped from her hands. She felt the disturbance as the charge ignited and began its short journey from the mouth of the cannon to her own heart. She felt the Force surge through her, reaching heights of power she had never experienced alone before. Her entire body seemed electrified, exuding an energy that was certainly not her own.

The cannon had fired.

Britani reached out, with a single outburst of power that left her own presence expended, emptied of the energy that had only now flooded her spirit.

But it was enough. Ahsoka and Rex were clear, forced far out of the blast zone of the cannon. The choice had been made, the thing was done, and Britani knew that her work had been completed. The Force had rested upon her, had worked its will, and all that remained was for her to let go.

The round would have struck within milliseconds. Scientifically speaking there was simply not enough time for the young Jedi to realize what was happening, and to accept it, and to even turn and face the fatal blast with serenity and closed eyes.

But for Britani Matalis, the Force had never been a science. It was a way of life, both in the physical dimension, and beyond.

The darkness gave way to a blaze of light.

* * *

><p>At first, it seemed almost perfect.<p>

Derik surged forward, his lightsaber slashing through the fog of battle as he ran, sending blaster bolts ricocheting off the plasma blade. His sudden charge forced the Stormtroopers to divide their fire, meaning there was less firepower to bring to bear on Britani and the others. And once he had control of the tank, he could clear the deck within a few seconds time. It was as perfect a plan as they came.

Apparently this 'Commander Wolffe' was determined to change that.

Out of nowhere, a column of blue fire nearly caught Derik full in the face. Perhaps two dozen troopers converged and sent an overwhelming torrent of lethal shots at him, forcing Derik to hit the deck to dodge the unstoppable blast.

He was back on his feet in seconds, and with a wave of the hand sent several of the incoming troopers to the ground. He caught a glimpse of one man who didn't fall, immediately recognizing the Imperial clone commander at the head of the fresh assault.

There was no audible communication, but it was clear Commander Wolffe was not tolerant of his men's failure. With vigorous and almost violent motions he whipped his squad back into formation, all the while blasting away at Derik with a handgun. Other troopers were joining the fight, taking positions as directed by the officer, and it wasn't looking so good for Derik anymore.

Taking a chance, he darted forward, deactivating his lightsaber to throw off the fire for an instant. Within seconds he was upon the Stormtroopers, and then his hands were on the Commander's throat.

There was no denying Jango Fett was a muscular man. But there was something to be said for the martial side of the Jedi arts, and agility and speed could sometimes give the lie to brute strength. An armored fist struck out to catch Derik's side. He arched his back, the blow only grazing him while he brought his knee to the Commander's midsection. Wolffe's next blow attempted to put the Jedi into a headlock, but rather than resist, Derik threw his own weight behind the clone's motion, the inertia bringing both men to the ground.

The next few seconds were a mad tangle of mostly uncoordinated grappling. Wolffe's pistol was easily extracted and sent flying into the face of a bystanding soldier. Though the adrenaline rush left him almost oblivious to the sensations, Derik took a number of hard knocks himself, leaving bloodied bruises on his face and back. The Stormtroopers were surrounding the two wrestlers, their weapons ready, but just as Derik predicted, the fact that their commanding officer was the man on the ground prevented them from risking a killing shot.

At least long enough for Derik to finally take Wolffe into a headlock of his own, and then, calling on the Force to bolster his strength, flip and catapult all one hundred kilos of clone Commander into the ranks of his own, stunned subordinates.

The brief moment of chaos and confusion was just enough for Derik to reach out, striking the surrounding troopers with a powerful Force burst and hurling them through the air and into their approaching comrades. His timing couldn't have been better, and the wail of blasters gave way to the sickening sounds of cracking armor and bone.

The immediate threat neutralized, Derik leaped into action, not bothering to check on the state of the Commander or his men. Drawing his lightsaber back to his hand, he spun on his heels, ready to turn and race for the tank. As his vision swept across the battlefield, from the imposing AT-TE before him to his besieged comrades behind, he saw it.

The walker was preparing to fire, its ten meter long barrel pointed directly at the spot where Britani, Rex and Ahsoka were holed up. Derik felt the ripples through the smoke and haze as the blast sounded, the roar of the cannon as it recoiled left his ears deafened, and the wave of superheated air seemed like it could burn the skin off of his face.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was that at this instant, a lethal blast had been fired, and Rex, Ahsoka and _Britani_ were directly in its path.

And there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

A shout of warning left his lungs, and his legs catapulted him towards his fellow fighters even though there was not a chance in a million he could get there in time, not even close enough to use the Force. He saw alarm flash across Britani's face, and his entire being _screamed_ for her to move, to run, to get away from the incoming inferno.

Time seemed to come to a standstill. Britani turned towards her two comrades. Derik would later swear he _felt_ the surge of blinding power radiating from her pure, delicate presence; it was as though she was, for an instant, an incarnation of the Force itself. She raised her hands, reaching for her two companions without making any move to escape herself.

That's when Derik knew she wasn't going to run away.

His mind was a whirlpool of denial and horror, but in his heart he knew _exactly_ what Britani was doing.

"_No!_"

There was nothing he could do. It was over in an instant, Ahsoka and Rex thrown clear of the fatal zone mere nanoseconds before the cannon round erupted into a fireball. Britani was engulfed in the blinding explosion, and Derik's heart shattered in agony and grief.

His one consuming urge was to rush to her side, to somehow undo the irrevocable damage, to do _anything_ to bring her back.

Then a hydraulic snarl from behind him forced him to halt his unthinking charge. With blood and tears stinging in his eyes, he spun to face the mechanical murderer of his lover, as it reloaded and turned to aim for the remaining stragglers. He didn't need to be an ballistic engineer to see it was preparing to fire on the two people Britani had sacrificed her life to save.

A torrent of conflicting emotion erupted within Derik Sunsetter, as duty and desire clashed within his broken and bleeding heart. He would have gladly thrown himself over Britani, if only to die with her. There was nothing left for him to live for; why should he care if a single Padawan or clone met their inevitable ends as well?

But Derik was a Jedi. So was Britani. It was not only duty, or innocent life that was at stake. It was the legacy and sacrifice of the woman he loved.

He forced back the despair and the anger, turned his back the battered body of his lover, and with blood, tears and sweat streaming down his face, plunged recklessly back into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Britani!"<p>

Ahsoka stared in shock and horror as Britani, having just miraculously thrown Rex and herself to safety, was engulfed in a blossom of fire and smoke. _No! She couldn't... Force, why? Why did she do that?_

Guilt and heart wrenching grief threatened to overcome her, and Ahsoka had to fight to keep a level head. She and Rex had been catapulted nearly fifteen meters away from the blast zone, but the enemy fire was still incoming, and hot.

She turned to look for Rex, who was already scrambling to his feet with confusion and alarm all across his sweat-drenched features. Ahsoka felt her own fear spike as she saw the blood running down his unhelmeted face and from his arm, but that was put on hold in the face of the catastrophe around both of them. Rex had also realized what had happened to Britani, and there was a look of conflict on his face as he reached for Ahsoka while moving as though to run towards their fallen comrade and savior.

Ahsoka made up his mind for him. "_Go_!" she gasped, struggling to her knees and igniting her saber, cursing her strained and bruised muscles that left her nearly stationary. "Get her back here, I'll be okay!"

Rex's gaze hardened, and he gave a quick nod before tearing towards the cloud of smoke that marked the spot where Britani had been. The haze seemed to provide some cover, and that - combined with the fact that there was little need to pump rounds into the wake of a cannon shot - meant that the blaster fire was minimal as he made his run.

After an eternity that could only have lasted seconds, Rex emerged from the billowing cloud, his injured arm wielding his blaster while his good one held the frail and battered form of the young woman who had saved their lives. Ahsoka forced herself up, still shakily deflecting bolts away from herself and Rex while inching closer to him, her stricken gaze alternating between the incoming fire and Britani's limp figure.

It was a sight Ahsoka would never forget.

Britani's limbs hung loose and dislocated; her clothing was thoroughly scorched and charred, a swath of her tunic missing along with her boots, either incinerated or blown away by the tremendous force of the blast. The skin of her arms and stomach was torn and blackened, and her chest looked as though it had caved in, giving her already slim figure a frighteningly narrow profile. Her face was mostly unscathed, except for cuts and streaks of soot; the blast having been aimed at the ground meant that it was Britani's lower body that took the brunt of the damage.

Rex laid the young woman down as gently as he could, checking for a pulse before resuming firing, standing over both of the Jedi in desperate attempt to hold back the oncoming Stormtroopers. Ahsoka tried to get close enough to give mouth-to-mouth to her fellow Padawan, but was unable to do so as the blaster fire intensified and forced her to keep her lightsaber in the action.

She was fighting on borrowed time. The horrific scenes combined with the brutal impact from the earlier blast to leave her entire body bruised and in a state of shock. Her muscles were spasming, her vision rapidly losing focus, and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she couldn't go on anymore.

Suddenly Ahsoka saw a flash of red streak across her line of sight. More followed, and soon a veritable storm of crimson blaster bolts were tearing into the Stormtrooper ranks from somewhere beyond Ahsoka's field of view.

The troopers were caught completely by surprise, and the incoming fire ceased almost instantly as the Imperial forces turned to face the unseen - for Ahsoka - threat. The scene was surreal; for a moment Ahsoka could have sworn she'd been transported back in time, back when clones and blue bolts were on _their_ side and the foes firing red bolts were-

"Droids!"

There was shock and bewilderment in Rex's voice as he shouted the once-familiar warning. Ahsoka's eyes strained as she tried to peer through the haze and the mass of white armor, widening as the nearest Stormtroopers collapsed and gave way to a column of Separatist BX-series battle droids.

The image was so jarring that Ahsoka and Rex both instinctively made to defend themselves from the new threat, Rex sending one of the incoming droids straight to the deck with a shot to the head. But the droids kept coming, and didn't even fire. Within seconds, the automaton soldiers had circled the Jedi and clone, standing shoulder to mechanical shoulder with their backs facing the beleaguered fugitives.

"What the _kriff_?" Rex exclaimed in utter disbelief. "The clankers are on _our_ side?"

More droids were filing in, forming a secure line against the Stormtroopers who were now desperately trying to regroup and counter the unexpected threat.

Suddenly Ahsoka saw a pair of blue thrusters speed through the air above them, and through the dim, red light and the smoke she recognized the form of a lanky, hatted bounty hunter riding his boot-mounted jetpack.

She allowed herself a tired half grin. "Not our side," she murmured, her eyes trailing the soaring figure of Cad Bane. "But damn solidly on his."

* * *

><p>It was the adrenaline rush of battle, not any sort of peace or acceptance, that pushed the pain of his loss from Derik's mind, for at least the moment.<p>

He had looked over his shoulder to see Rex make his brave retrieval of Britani's body, and though he prayed that somehow she was still alive, Derik was completely prepared to make an effective suicide run on the nearest AT-TE, his lightsaber raised high above his head with reckless abandon. He half expected - and half wanted - a blaster bolt to strike him square in the back at any moment, as he had all but ceased to give the Stormtroopers any attention at all.

He was only meters from the tank when he realized that, though the sounds of battle had only increased... no one was shooting at him.

Turning to look around, he suddenly felt his jaw go slack, as a full platoon of Separatist BX and commando droids came charging in through the loading bay, surging from behind the Imperial tanks.

It was hardly a large force by any standard, but the element of surprise was enough to even the odds, and the droids soon had taken down at least their own number of Imperial troopers. But what shocked Derik the most was that the droids didn't press their attack, instead making straight for Ahsoka, Rex and Britani's location. Within seconds the droids had formed a defensive ring around the survivors, and began blasting mindlessly at the bewildered troopers.

Derik saw a figure zoom by him towards the center of the warehouse, where Sidious's hologram still stood. In another wave of confusion, he recognized the all-too-familiar form as none other than their rescuer, benefactor, and betrayer.

_Cad Bane._

There was simply no way to reconcile what was happening, and Derik decided not to try. Instead, he put his mind to the current task. The droids were defending the survivors, but they were still droids, and wouldn't last long against the still-numerically superior clone forces, not to mention the tanks.

_The tanks!_

Derik spun and darted forward, unopposed by this point, and vaulted to the top of the AT-TE. With sure moves, he reached and tore open the access hatch, disappearing into the black of the cockpit. The two-man crew was already targeting the droid lines, but stood no chance against the Jedi who had invaded their safe-haven. A pair of quick kicks sent both men limp, and Derik shoved the driver's body from his seat as he took control of the massive vehicle.

No stranger to former-Republic military hardware, Derik quickly overrode the targeting computer, killed the friend-or-foe ID check, and swung the cannon around towards the adjacent AT-TE. At point blank range, he fired, sending the armored behemoth into a tumbling fireball.

Another recharge, re-aim, and the third walker was demolished. With the Imperial armor eliminated, Derik brought the turret around again, to be greeted by the now-panicking Imperial forces as they rushed back towards him to retake their hardware.

They shouldn't have done that.

* * *

><p>A fine mess, indeed.<p>

Both sides had taken a few knocks, with scores Imperial tube spawn littering the shack, while the fragile Jedi princess had played cannon fodder and lost. Bane snorted in derision as he surveyed the chaos from his vantage point, riding a good fifteen meters off the ground via his trusty Mitrinomon jetboots. Handy, those kicks.

It was still a mess, however, and it certainly didn't help that yet again these Jedi proved so utterly pathetic. He'd released them and all but handed them their kriffing lightsabers, what was the matter with these people?

He wouldn't normally bother, but it seemed lately Cad Bane was determined to make things more complicated for himself. So when it became clear that even with their weapons, the stragglers were not going to make it out of the place - not that Bane cared in the least - he deployed his last remaining droid squad, sending the brainless but capable units into the mess to save some Jedi ass. With strict orders to the droids to assist the pathetic fugitives, Bane decided to pay his client a small visit.

He cut the power to his thrusters, settling easily to the ground directly in front of an enraged holographic Emperor - perhaps the best thing he'd seen in his entire career.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sidious demanded, his face contorted in a hideous look of rage. "How _dare_ you cross me, you insignificant bounty hunter scum! You will never get away with this treachery!"

Bane shrugged. "Seems to have worked well enough for yourself." He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the hijacked AT-TE fire on the remaining Imperial forces, now caught between their own tank and Bane's droid squad. Smirking, Bane lit a cig, slipping it between his teeth before turning to face the holoprojector.

"You know, they say the worst of my type can't renege on a deal," he drawled, crossing his arms and eyeing the fuming Sith lord with amusement. "I like to think of myself as a straight shooter, you see. No nonsense, all I ask is to get paid."

"You _have_ been paid, beyond any reasonable measure! This is an _outrage!_"

"Mmm... I seem to recall otherwise." Bane mused as he regarded the cig, feigning cool obliviousness to the chaos behind him. "Yes, I seem to recall something about a change of hands, of a collapsed currency, some 'insignificant' accounting discrepancies. Something about a new order and no need to honor any 'trivial' expenditures." He smirked at the Emperor, now livid with rage as the bounty hunter recounted Sidious's cancellation of all outgoing payments from the defunct Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"You would _dare_ to cross the most powerful man in the galaxy over such a pitiful sum?" Sidious demanded in fury and disbelief.

"Pitiful, from a certain point of view." Bane's eyes drifted to his trusty droids, and the Jedi survivors now sheltered behind the mechanical warriors. His gaze rested on a certain Togruta Jedi in particular, already wounded herself, her bruised and bleeding hands now occupied with treating her fallen comrade.

Just like her.

"Perhaps I do have other reasons," Bane muttered, before turning back to his former client. "But chew on this, your highness, you've got it coming. You can only play your game for so long, and make no mistake: your demons will be back to finish their job, and it won't be soon enough."

Sidious let out a shriek of rage. "By Korriban's black heart," he snarled, "you _will_ pay for this treachery, you insolent filth! I swear you will suffer the most unspeakable agony and be made an example to all who..."

The mad ranting went on, but Bane quickly lost interest. Pulling his LL-30 from the left-hand holster, he took aim at the holoprojection droid.

"You play dirty, old man."

A single shot, and the shimmering image of the most powerful man in the galaxy disappeared into a pitiful spurt of sparks. Bane holstered his weapon, adjusted his hat, and grinned.

"But I'm always dirtier."

* * *

><p>The battle was over within moments.<p>

After two well timed shots from Derik's commandeered tank, the remaining Stormtrooper forces were decimated. The handful of stragglers made no motion to retreat or surrender, fighting to the very last man against the now-superior droid forces. One by one the fanatical fighters went down, until Derik looked around from his vantage point and realized it was over.

The sight was not a pretty one. Two hundred armored bodies lay in various states of damage, ranging from twisted limbs to decapitated corpses. The explosive haze and the stench of death made for a suffocating as Derik climbed from the cockpit of his tank, and leaped to the ground.

The droids were already moving, forming up into the same column they had arrived as and beginning to march for the loading ramp. Derik briefly wondered where they were going, then realized he didn't care.

Not now. Not when the person he loved was lying broken and battered in the arms of a fellow survivor.

"Britani!"

He rushed forward again, his own limbs now quaking from the exertion but he didn't give it any thought. Rex was supporting Britnani's form while Ahsoka seemed to be trying to revive her using the Force as well as CPR.

Derik pushed them all aside as he approached, not caring how in the least for formalities. Rex and Ahsoka gave him space, and he dropped to his knees as he took Britani's charred, limp form into his arms and cradled her against his chest. His tears flowed fresh now, dripping from his face and trickling down her own fair, tarnished skin.

"Brit..." he whispered, running his hand through her scorched blonde hair as he held her close. "No..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sniff...

I'm _really_ feeling sad, today. But trust me, it's for the best. And in case it's not clear, no, Brit's not quite dead, but... she's a goner, I'm afraid. :(

As a song I heard once says, "Funny, when you're dead, how people start listening."

One (less depressing) note - a few people commented on my choosing of Commander Wolffe as the Imperial CO. I mean no harm to the scarred Commander - I like him a lot myself. Although it's commonly believed that Wolffe has a close bond with Plo Koon, I personally see nothing that would suggest he would ever resist Order 66 - in fact he looks to me (and others) as the "anti-Rex" in TCW. This is pure speculation, however, and Wolffe is not a major character in this story (but he may be in a future one... stay tuned).

That said, thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers: captainrexbest35, Queen, Starcrier, Ryanpotter, GraceForever, MasterVash, LongLiveTheClones, laloga, admiraljoshhar, Sarge1995, Etain-Skirata, DoubleEO, shadow-dog18, Admiral Daala, Hoenn Master, and powerstaark.

Sigh... okay, back to feeling depressed and sad. If it's not too much to ask... review?


	59. Benediction

Chapter Fifty Eight

**_Benediction_**

* * *

><p><em>Unnamed moon, Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

It took a long moment for Rex to realize it. The battle was _over_. The legions of Stormtroopers that had so nearly slaughtered them minutes ago were strewn across the entire floor of the facility, with the last squads blasted to charred corpses by Derik's stolen AT-TE walker.

It really was over. Rex knew he should be feeling relief, maybe exhilaration. Against impossible odds, they had defeated a vastly superior force, and had lived to tell about it.

Except for one.

Snapping out of his post-battle torpor, Rex immediately switched into emergency mode, turning and dropping a knee while holstering his weapon. He came close to passing out from the sudden motion, but got a hold of himself long enough to reach for the fallen Jedi, lifting her with his good arm and grimacing as he checked her vitals once more with his right.

The signs weren't good.

Britani was alive, but her pulse was weak, and dangerously slow. Perhaps, had she been immediately tended to by a full compliment of medical and emergency droids or doctors, something might have been done, but Rex knew all too well the signs of impending hypoxia, as Britani's collapsed lungs failed to supply oxygen to her stunned body. And that wasn't even considering the horrific burns that dominated her figure from her midsection downward, marks of the hellish heat that had consumed her internal organs.

She had only minutes, if that.

Ahsoka had moved herself towards him by this point, and immediately began the standard routine of trying to jumpstart Britani's damaged respiratory system. Her eyes closed as she used her Jedi senses to try and scope out the injuries, her demeanor growing ever more defeated as she did so. With grim pragmatism Rex noted that these typical methods were never intended to handle conditions this serious.

A desperate cry drew their attention, and Rex drew back somewhat suddenly as Derik shoved him aside and took his place supporting Britnai's form. Recovering quickly from the surprise, Rex stood and stepped back, watching the mournful scene in dazed silence.

"Brit..." Derik groaned, his eyes clenched shut as he clutched the battered young woman to his chest. "No... _no_..." His voice became more quiet and less intelligible as he went on, swaying just a little as he cradled the dying Jedi.

_Dying._

It wasn't a foreign concept to a soldier like Rex - or a Jedi, for that matter. Self-sacrifice was practically built into each of their respective institutions. It was a soldier's duty, and the Jedi way, as they said.

But watching Derik mourn the woman who was far more to him than comrade or colleague, hearing him groan and sob over her destroyed body, seeing firsthand the heartrending grief of losing the one he _loved_... it was a scene that Rex knew would haunt him forever.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rex saw Ahsoka move towards him. He turned to look down at her, his face still grave and emotionless.

She was watching Derik and Britani as well, even as she tried to shift herself closer to Rex. Her eyes were leaking tears, and her face was strained with barely-concealed devastation.

Rex didn't waste time. Dropping one knee, he moved to wrap his bad arm across Ahsoka's back, pulling her against his armored side while his left arm rested on her knee. With her eyes not leaving the grieving Jedi, Ahsoka reached with both arms to cling to Rex, trembling as she did so.

He turned to follow her gaze. Dimly he was aware that their droid saviors were marching away. He saw movement that might have been Cad Bane sauntering by, but he didn't bother to check.

Instead, his eyes remained fixed on Britani, a dull ache welling within his chest as his mind wandered. He'd hardly known her. He'd only met her days ago, after the harrowing visit to Kessel, and yet... he felt like he knew her so well. He knew her as Derik's close friend. He knew her as the kind, caring girl who had come alongside a weary Ahsoka, in the wake of horrifying revelations about her friend and former Master.

And Rex knew Britani Matalis as a wise and understanding Jedi, who had helped him come to a sort of peace with himself, his choices, and his future. She had coalesced the myriad of revelations, adventures and horrors that he had experienced in his short life, and - in Rex's mind - granted him the freedom to experience a sort of life and love he was never intended to have, or even comprehend.

All that and more, he owed to this young Jedi Padawan. And now, he was indebted to her for his life, and the life of the one _he_ loved.

As he watched the stricken Derik continue to mourn, with Ahsoka's trembling form wrapped in his own arms, Rex swore he wouldn't let the things Britani had given him go to waste. It was a miserable excuse for a repayment, but this clone and ex-Captain wouldn't let the light and the love that Britani had passed to him ever, _ever_ die.

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening.<em>

It was, and Ahsoka knew better than to pretend otherwise, but she couldn't help herself. There was no rational reason that this couldn't have happened. Britani was a brave Jedi, she did what any of them would have done in that situation. Ahsoka and Rex were pinned down, there was nothing they could do to evade the walker's cannon. Britani had sacrificed her life to save others, as would have been expected of a Jedi.

That didn't make it any easier to accept.

The guilt was inescapable, even if intellectually Ahsoka knew better than to feel that way about Britani's brave act. She would have done the same thing herself, and it was supposed to be a great honor for a Jedi to lay down her life for another. Still, Ahsoka couldn't help but believe that if _only_ she had been more cautious, if she hadn't allowed _herself_ to be injured... surely there was _something_ she could have done differently, and that would make this tragedy all her fault.

But as Britani had told her only moments before... there was nothing to be had in regrets.

Ahsoka felt tears welling in her eyes as she watched Derik, and her own heart bled for the devastated young man. She wanted to take back every unflattering thought or word she'd ever harbored for him, if only it would do something to console him now. But she knew all too well that there was nothing she could say or not say that would ease this sort of pain. Though she was loathe to consider it, Ahsoka knew that if it were _Rex_ that was in _her_ arms, broken and battered and with only minutes to live...

She shut that line of thought out of her mind. Rex _was_ alive, and she wouldn't start thinking that way. Not now.

The disturbing thoughts however did awaken a sudden urge to feel Rex beside her, where he belonged. She couldn't move freely yet, though some of her muscle control was returning, so she half scooted, half shifted towards where the former Captain stood, without removing her eyes from the scene before her.

Rex took the hint, and soon he was at her side and holding her close, and Ahsoka reciprocated almost fiercely, wanting to never let him go. There was a reason she felt this way now, Ahsoka knew it. Britani had already urged her once before not to hide her true feelings, not to hold herself back out of fear and uncertainty. And now as she watched Derik weep over his dying lover, Ahsoka had a chilling sense of _why_ Britani had given her that admonition.

Even now, as she cried silently for her comrade and friend, Ahsoka promised herself to mind what she learned from Britani. She would _never_ take the life and love that she had for granted. Because one day, in all likelihood, either she or Rex would be where Britani Matalis was now. No one lived forever.

The least she could do to honor Britani's sacrifice was to take the things her fellow Padawan had told her to heart. Like Britani had, Ahsoka would do what she knew was right, stand for the ideals she believed in, and do her part to bring back light to a dark galaxy.

And in the meantime, she'd love as hard as she could, for as long as her heart had strength to beat.

* * *

><p>Derik Sunsetter was no stranger to death.<p>

It had become something of a grim normalcy, after the opening battles of the Clone Wars. Master Dani Mari and Derik had been called back from their exploratory mission in the Far Outer Rim, and assigned to Dani's former Master Ki Adi Mundi on Geonosis. There they first encountered the fledgling Grand Army, and were briefed on the finest military force the galaxy had seen. Clean, precise, capable, a sea of perfect soldiers, men in white, ready to repel the forces of secession once and for all.

Those briefings failed to mention the _death._

From their first skirmish on Geonosis, straight up to his last assignment over Dantooine, Derik had found himself confronted almost daily with death. Of course the vast majority of the casualties were clone troopers, but as time went on, the percentage of Jedi casualties matched even that of the clones. Almost every mission meant more fatalities, and what the strange and dangerous worlds the Republic visited didn't destroy, the seemingly infinite CIS droid army did its part to further the morbid work.

The end result was always the same. Death. Sometimes victory, sometimes defeat, and often neither, but always death.

For the Jedi, of course, death was not supposed to be the great unknown that so many feared and abhorred. They understood that a person was more than the mortal shell that bound them to the rest of the galaxy. They believed that, though the body perished, the soul lived on in a world distinct from the physical dimension.

Philosophically that may have been true, but Derik had found the Jedi teachings to be of little comfort in the face of tragedy. No repetition of _'There is no death, there is the Force'_ had served to ease the pain of losing his Master upon Order 66. Nor the less cutting but still weighty revelations about the fate of the vast majority of his fellow Jedi.

And now, as he cradled the dying form of the last person in the galaxy he truly cared about, Derik felt that nothing he had as a Jedi was worth the agony he was enduring. When it came to someone as dear to him as Britani Matalis, he was nothing more than a terrified youngling in the face of the monster that was _death._

_Britani, why? Why did this have to happen to you?_

His eyes blurring with tears, Derik tried once more to reach for Britani's presence. She was there, but flickering and dim, ready to leave her ruined body and himself without a moment's notice. Derik felt himself torn between his desperate desire to bring her back, and the realization that to do so would only bring more pain and suffering to Britani herself. She was ready to go, she deserved relief. Even if it killed him to confess it, she would be safer, happier, and at peace when joined with Force.

In a way, it was what she would have wanted. She had always been too good for this galaxy.

As he pressed her still form against his chest, Derik recalled when he first met his fellow Padawan, only three years ago. The slight fifteen-year-old girl was quiet and thoughtful, not the sort one expected to attract attention from a brash teenage boy who secretly longed for action and adventure. She had seemed so 'normal', so stereotypical of the 'good Jedi' that the Order upheld, other than an oddly assertive take on the traditional Jedi benediction.

_Boring_ was the first thing to come to mind for Derik, when he was paired with 'Padawan Matalis' during their first mission on the desert planet of Geonosis.

That first mission had held many other firsts for Derik Sunsetter. His first brush with death, of many to follow. His first foray into wartime combat. His first understanding that the Clone Wars were far more than a simple secession, though he never realized how much more. His first realization that, beneath the reserved, sober bearing of 'Miss The-Force-Is-With-You Perfect Padawan', was a young woman with struggles, weaknesses, pain, and a spirit that refused to be held back by any of it. A visionary and an idealist, one who challenged the status quo exemplified by her elders, all the while treating them with respect and deference that put Derik - and even his own Master - to shame.

And yet, while Britani stood ready to challenge any authority, she was at her heart the most devoted of Jedi. She was not ashamed in the least to regard herself as _subservient_ to what for most Jedi was simply an 'energy field', a source of power for their own use. For Britani Matalis, the Force was not a means to an end - it was an end in and of itself.

And as she had told her incredulous colleague at that time, she was determined to listen to and follow the leading of the Force, until it led to her own end.

Even through their initial friendship, and then budding romance, Derik had never truly realized just how serious Britani had been when she told him that.

He did now.

And yet part of him refused to believe it. It couldn't possibly be the 'Will of the Force' that Britani had to die. That was impossible. She had done nothing to bring this on herself. It wasn't her fault, it was...

A sharp cry left Derik's lips, and his head collapsed as he broke into another fit of sobs, a fresh stream of tears trickling down his bruised and bloodied face. _This is _my_ fault!_ he screamed inwardly, trembling in regret and self-loathing as he recalled his foolish bravado, his arrogance, his dismissal of Britani's own urging in favor of his own self-righteous initiative. _I brought us all here, I failed and caused all of this! If it weren't for me, she'd be alive right now._

The fusion of guilt, regret and sorrow was excruciating beyond words. Britani hadn't just fallen in battle. She hadn't merely sacrificed her life for another. She was dying because _Derik_ had failed her. She would perish because _Derik_ had succumbed to fear and paranoia.

"Brit..." he whispered, his voice hoarse and choking. "I've failed you... I.. I _killed_ you..." His entire body quivered as he lowered his head till their foreheads were touching, eyes closed tightly against tears that he didn't even have anymore. "I... it's... this is _my_ fault!"

_Derik._

The impression was so faint Derik almost disregarded it as his own denial, his own imagination. "I've failed... I betrayed you."

_Derik._ The inward voice was quiet, gentle, and even through the agonizing remorse he couldn't deny the emotion that was pressing against his own consciousness, the sadness, affection, and the _love_ that wouldn't be denied a response.

"Brit..." he whispered. _Talk to me. Tell me you forgive me._

"Derik."

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, and Derik drew back in hopeful shock, his entire frame shivering as he met her emerald eyes. She was looking up at him, her eyelids parted not much more than halfway as she struggled to speak.

"Britani!" Derik gasped, his own voice still rough from weeping. "Please, Brit, hold on," he moved to straighten and stand, ready in an instant to sprint across the galaxy to find help for her. "Don't leave me now, you're going to be okay-"

"Derik," she interrupted, whispering back through parched lips, and even with her tone breathy and weak there was no mistaking the pain she was enduring. "I... I don't have much-" a hollow cough broke of her words, followed by a frighteningly low and short inhalation. "Time..." she managed, giving a weak shake of the head.

Her presence dimmed drastically for a split second, and though Derik normally would have disregarded her advice and sought medical help without delay, he knew immediately that she was right_._ Britani's body was already at death's threshold, and it was only her own willpower that was keeping the spark of life within. She could not - and would not - hold on much longer.

Despite believing he had already exhausted his capacity for tears, Derik felt fresh liquid pool in his eyes, coursing down the damp trails already snaking across his face and dripping onto Britan's cheek. The drops moistened her blast-dried skin, and glistened in the reddish light of Ord Mantell's sky.

"Brit..." he sobbed, his eyes not leaving hers as he smoothed her hair with one hand. "I'm sorry... I failed you."

"Der-" she coughed again, "Derik, no, this... this is not your fault."

"But it is!" Derik protested, his voice breaking as he continued to weep. "I broke my promise, I gave in to my fear, my anger, I brought this on all of us! I-"

Britani shook her head once more, the action restricted to a mere shifting of her face against his arm. "No, Derik... you were right about Bane, this could have happened regardless of your action." A slight hiccup broke of her speech again, and even as she flinched her lips curved into a small smile, a faint echo of the teasing grin he knew so well. "You always were one for action, weren't... you?"

"But if I had listened, maybe this wouldn't have worked out this way. Maybe we could have... escaped, or-"

"We don't know that," Britani interjected, her eyes closing briefly as she fought for control of her voice. "The future... is always..."

"Always in motion," Derik finished, trying to spare her the excess words. "But I _did_ fail," he insisted, a mixture of guilt and determination infusing strength into his words. "I... I tried to kill him, I tried to _murder_ him. And now because of me, you..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, instead lamenting again, "This is _my_ fault!"

Britani must have found some reserve of strength she didn't know she had, because her response was actually audible over Derik's own mournful tirade. "Derik, _stop_ this," she admonished, and Derik fell silent almost in an instant. "These things don't happen by accident. Yes, you erred... greatly, but this..." another cough, "this is my choice, my time."

"No, Brit!" Derik pleaded, "You told me yourself, this is a consequence for _my_ failure!"

"That is... the way of the Force," Britani murmured, her eyes fluttering despite her clear attempts to keep them open. "It works its will even through our failings... sometimes the consequences of our wrongs are also the very seeds of our... redemption."

"I don't want that, Brit," Derik whispered, stroking her cheek with all the tenderness he knew. "I don't want you to suffer for what I've done."

Her answer did nothing to ease his grief. "I... will not suffer for long." She seemed to recognize the pang that went through Derik at those words, and quickly added, "Don't only weep for my passing, Derik. All my life I have struggled to experience the true nature of the Force, and now..."

There was a wistful edge to her words, and though Derik understood the longing in his fellow Jedi, the part of her that had always desired a unity with the Force that she had never been able reach, there was a longing in his own heart of a much different kind, and he couldn't help the desperate plea that left his lips.

"I know, Brit., and.. I'm... glad for you, but I..." his voice broke completely, and he felt he must have sounded like a crying youngling as he all but croaked, "I'll miss you."

"Oh, Derik..." Britani whispered, her own eyes glistening though it seemed she was unable to shed tears. Her arms were limp, as were all of her limbs, but he thought he felt a tightening of her muscles in her shoulders for a moment, though she did not ultimately move her arms. Derik felt a gentle warmth in his consciousness as Britani's presence glowed with feeling towards him, the closest thing to an embrace she was capable of in her damaged state.

"Ahsoka?" she asked suddenly, her own voice shaking now. "Rex? Are they...?"

Derik nodded, blinking back the tears yet again and trying to control himself. "Yes, they're fine." _And you're not,_ he added inwardly. "Do you... do you want to see them?"

Britani nodded, apparently grateful for being spared the extra request, and Derik looked up towards his two whole companions, only a couple meters away. Ahsoka and Rex were kneeling side by side, embracing each other while they watched. The Togruta Padawan's eyes were shining with tears, the clone's face drawn and somber.

They both caught Derik's glance and nod, and moved forward, while Derik shifted the allow Britani to view the beneficiaries of her sacrifice. She gave them a brave smile even as another cough shook her frail frame.

"Britani..." Ahsoka was almost sobbing as Derik had, seemingly overcome in an instant with emotion. "I... I'm so sorry, I just... I don't know what to say, you shouldn't have done that, I should have been more-"

"Ah... Ahsoka," Britani gasped, fighting to keep from sinking into another coughing fit. "Don't fret over the... the past, while you have the future now, beside you." She paused, as though trying to gather what breath she could, before continuing, "You are a greater Jedi than I ever could have been, Ahsoka. Your... your Master would have been proud."

Derik couldn't help glancing at Ahsoka for a reaction, but there was no shock or hurt in the young Padawan's expression. She blinked rapidly for a moment, then answered, "I... I hope so."

"It's true. It has been an... honor, to know you, Ahsoka." Britani tried to smile again, but even that slight action caused her to convulse, and Derik felt his hold on her tighten as her presence seemed to flicker. But she seemed determined to finished what she had to say, and after a moment she spoke again. "Rex."

The former Captain straightened almost as though standing at attention. "Ma'am?" he answered, his eyes riveted on Britani's.

"You're a... brave man, Rex," Britani winced from some inner pain as she forced the words out. "You put many a Jedi to shame for your... nobility."

Rex seemed unsure of a response, finally settling for a quiet, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Take... care of her," Britani said, glancing towards Ahsoka. "_Love_ her," she added, with a spark of passion in her voice. "Don't let anything... hold you apart," she alternated her gaze as though to include both Rex and Ahsoka in her exhortation.

"Yes ma'am," Rex answered, his words crisp though his tone was grave. Ahsoka simply nodded in silence, pressing herself into Rex's arm just a little more securely.

"All of you..." Britani continued, her eyes resting on all three of her former comrades in turn. "Don't despair for this. You've come this far for a... a reason. _Listen_, and be strong. The Force..." she shuddered as another convulsion took hold. "The Force is with you."

Ahsoka let out a small cry as Britani seemed to sag in Derik's arms, and Rex stooped to let the young Togruta bury her head in the crook of his arm. Somehow the ex-Captain seemed to recognize Derik wanted some privacy, because he stood, helping Ahsoka to her feet - she followed his lead without a word - and half walked her, half carried her a short distance away.

It could have been lightyears for all Derik cared, at least right now. Fearfully certain he had witnessed Britani's last breath, he took a spark of comfort - if not hope - in seeing her make another valiant attempt to assume control over her what was left of her body. Her eyes fluttered open again, meeting his teary gaze one more time.

"Brit..." he practically whimpered. "I... I don't want you to go."

Her eyes glistened once more, and her voice betrayed her own grief despite the lack of tears. "Derik... my one regret... is leaving you so soon."

The words were small comfort indeed, but the feeling behind them made up for any lack in substance. Derik brought her closer to his chest, bringing their faces within a couple hands breadth of each other, his ears straining to pick up every last word while his Force awareness zoned in on her fading presence. "I will... always be with you, Derik," she breathed. "And some day we'll... be together, again."

Derik nodded, too grief-stricken for words, and unable to formulate any that would communicate his yearning to be together with her _now_, even for one more day. It seemed every recollection of their times together only reminded him of wasted opportunities, missed chances. He felt that, though he loved her with everything in him, so few of their experiences together had been of any real significance. Certainly not in the face of death.

"Derik," Britani's voice, significantly stronger now than before, "Don't think that way now. There is nothing we can do about the past, but we have the present."

Before he had a chance to inquire what she was talking about, Britani was speaking again. "Derik. I love you."

Though his voice threatened to fail completely now, Derik managed a quiet response. "I love you, Brit."

Something happened within Britani in that moment, as though she had just been told exactly how much - or how _little_ - time she had left, and was determined to use it. With strength she shouldn't have had left, Britani suddenly reached with her right arm, wrapping it over Derik's neck, and pulled him closer. Derik obliged, almost passively as she closed the short gap between their faces.

There was no room for passiveness when their lips met, for one last time.

Her eyes shut almost immediately, and Derik followed suit, bringing his arms further up Britani's back as they deepened the kiss. He shivered as her hand ran down a lock of his hair to graze his cheek, stroking his sweat and blood stained skin with intimate tenderness. Their mouths seemed to melt together in a flare of passion and intensity like nothing Derik had felt before. It was like the Force itself was flowing between them in a never-ending circuit, growing stronger and brighter with each passing second.

And much of that energy was clearly Britani's doing. With a final bout of strength, the young Jedi woman somehow conveyed three years of pent-up desire and affection into a searing final act. Every emotion imaginable seemed to well up between them: sorrow, frustration, anger, as well as happiness, longing and a glowing sense of satisfaction, fulfillment. Derik felt every nerve in his body light up with the overwhelming surge of energy, even as their mouths were crushed together and their tongues acted out an intimate dance.

For an instant, everything else ceased to matter. For perhaps a few seconds, the entire galaxy was reduced to him, her, and the _love_ that had arisen between them. Derik's Force senses were blinded at its peak, and he felt Britani's grip on his neck tighten as she pressed against him with renewed urgency.

For that instant, perhaps all was right in the galaxy. But it couldn't last, and they both knew it. Derik became all too aware of it when he found himself feeling inclined to take a breath, and shifted to draw back. Britani seemed to protest his attempt, and tried to cling tighter, but with failing strength. Her chest sagged beneath him, and her arm began to quiver against his neck.

That was when Derik realized that Britani was no longer able to breath at all.

Her heart was still beating, and her presence still glowing against his own, but the battle to retain her own body had been lost, and it was only a matter of seconds. Still, with the precious bit of strength drawn from her last breath, Britani held their kiss, her occasional burst of intensity growing less potent each time. Derik felt his tears slip between their cheeks as the final moment approached, their skin sliding against the salty liquid between them.

Then, her pulse slowed, and the strength in her arm gave out completely, collapsing limp across his shoulders. Britani pressed herself closer one more time, then fell back, the space between them still warm from their passionate display. Derik opened his eyes just in time to see hers flutter shut, with a hint of a contented smile gracing her lips as her presence dimmed, then flickered out.

Derik stared at her lifeless form for a moment, then bowed his head, hugging her body close for a minute longer, then releasing his grip to rest her on the ground. He ran a hand across her forehead, smoothing back the wisps of hair that had become displaced.

_Goodbye, Brit._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_... :(_

_Thanks so much to all who reviewed the last chapter. This is probably the saddest bit of writing I've done, but I really appreciate those who stuck with me. I truly don't like losing characters, but ultimately, that was the way the story went. _

_If it's any consolation... I *might* AU this plot point in the future. Stay tuned._

_And for those with questions about Bane and his machinations... see you Friday._

_Please review!_


	60. Acceptance

Chapter Fifty Nine

**_Acceptance_**

* * *

><p><em>Unnamed moon, Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>"You know we can't stay here."<p>

Rex's voice was hesitant, with apprehension and even urgency held back only by the somber mood surrounding their fallen comrade. Ahsoka stood beside him, leaning heavily into his form for support, facing the smoldering wreckage of one of the AT-TE walkers that Derik had demolished only a few moments ago. She had followed Rex's lead in leaving Derik's side, knowing that her fellow Padawan deserved some time alone to say goodbye, and tend to Britani's body.

As if that thought wasn't somber enough, the scene here, in the middle of the battle zone, was anything but comforting. She tried her best not to let her gaze linger on the armored corpses that lay scattered in every direction, bearing the marks of lightsaber and blaster. The red sky that filled the opening of the loading bay blanketed the carnage with a bloody hue, giving the already grim scene an even more ominous note.

She was shaken from her reverie as Rex spoke up again, a little more forceful this time. "The Empire could have reinforcements coming in any minute, Ahsoka. We have to go."

Ahsoka let out a weary sigh. "Where?" she asked, her voice tired and resigned. "I don't think we have a ride off this dustbowl."

"The Imperials must have had a ship. We need to go and see what's out there." Rex suddenly glanced down at her leg, as though remembering her injury. "Can you. walk?"

"I think so," Ahsoka shrugged, still blinking back excess moisture in her eyes. "You're right, we should see what our resources are. Let's go."

She tried to move forward, only to feel her knees lock as her muscles strained against the movement. "Spoke too soon," she groaned, stumbling backwards against Rex. "Sorry Rexter, but you'll have to scout out on your own. Unless you want to play gimer stick again."

"I'll help you," Rex answered, his voice low and determined, as though he didn't catch her joke. "Come on."

He bent a knee to lower his shoulder to her level. Ahsoka sighed again, but flashed him a small, sad smile before reaching one arm across his broad, armored shoulders. Rex's own arm snaked around her waist, and after a couple false starts, the two survivors began walking towards the exit and the harsh outside light.

As they emerged from the smoke and shadows and reached the threshold of the loading bay, Ahsoka surveyed their surroundings with growing consternation.

As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but barren, reddish desert. The immense sphere of Ord Mantell dominated the sky from one horizon to the other, and tinted everything with its orange and crimson shades. The air was suffocatingly dry, and particles of dust seemed as plentiful as the breathable air, causing Ahsoka to choke almost the minute she stepped out from the shelter of the facility.

But as harsh as the conditions were, the thing that most concerned Ahsoka was that there was not a ship in sight. Nothing, not even a small shuttle or a gunship. The atmosphere was too hazy to see if any ships were in orbit, but as far as their escape was concerned, it didn't look like they were much better off than they were in the thick of the firefight.

Rex's warning didn't make her feel much better. "The Imperials had to have come down in some sort of ship, most likely several. They must have evac'd during the battle. Which means..."

"They'll be back. And soon." Ahsoka felt her heart sink at the implications. It seemed Britani's bravery was futile anyway. As were Ahsoka's own overly-ambitious resolutions. They were trapped, a sitting flock of nunas for the next batch of Imperial forces.

"We should get back to Derik," Rex continued, his brow furrowed as he almost visibly ran through contingency strategies in his head. "If we move out now we can try and put some distance between us and the landing zone. Maybe can hole up and try to make off with one of their ships."

It was a long shot to say the least, not the sort of plan she'd expect Rex to pick as his first choice. But it wouldn't be the first time either of them had done something absolutely crazy, after all. "Sounds about as good a plan as any," she mused. "Come on, we've got to get back to the..." she caught herself, trying not to succumb to the ache in her chest at the thought. "We need to get Derik."

* * *

><p>It had to have been the hardest task he'd ever undertaken, and yet it seemed that by the time he realized that, it was done.<p>

Derik felt numb, his eyes dry though still swollen from his earlier mourning, as he arranged Britani's body for cremation. There was little to be done - no ancient pyre, no ceremony, no solemn speeches. Just a space cleared, a few hot-wired power cells - stolen from a fallen Stormtrooper - and a brief, whispered farewell. Britani's arms laid across her stomach, her lifeless hands clasped together. Her eyes were shut, and her last smile still graced her face.

Then a spark, and the overloaded power packs quickly flared to life in a small inferno. Derik stood back, and let the extreme heat of tibanna fire do its work, performing the last rite for a fallen Jedi. Normally a natural wood-fueled fire was preferred, but the cells and their pressurized blaster gas were all he had on hand, and they would incinerate the body much faster than a normal flame.

Only her lightsaber had been spared the fiery purging, clipped to his belt beside his own weapon. The flames soon enveloped Britani's form, blocking her from view and casting long, mournful shadows across Derik's face as he stood alone before the humble conflagration.

Humble. Simple. Other than the hissing of leaking blaster gas, the entire pyre was small enough to be mistaken for the comforting blaze of a camp fire, bringing warmth and light to a lonely traveler.

In a way, it was the manner that Britani had lived, and died. And it was how she would have wanted this done.

He heard the footsteps behind him - soft but unsteady - and dimly he noted that Rex and Ahsoka must have left the building and returned. He had effectively lost track of time ever since the battle, so he really had no idea how long he'd be standing there, alone.

They said nothing as they approached him from behind. Then Rex was standing on his left side, and Ahsoka on his right, limping just a little. For a moment all three stood in silence, regarding the crackling flames before them.

Ahsoka moved first, raising a hand and resting it on his right shoulder, giving him a squeeze. Rex followed her example, placing a hand on Derik's other shoulder and pressing firmly against him. No words were spoken, only gestures of support, friendship. A Jedi, and a clone Captain, trying their best to offer Derik what they could, even though he knew they had no illusions as to what comfort they could provide. They couldn't ease this pain. They couldn't bring Britani back.

He didn't think he could possibly shed any more tears, but he was wrong once again, as he would be many more times. First a single, lonely drop, then a low sigh. Then, as he watched the flames beginning to wane, having consumed Britani's physical form, his solemn demeanor degenerated into a pained moan, and finally a choking series of sobs.

He didn't recall losing his balance, but apparently at some point his knees gave way, and he would no doubt have struck the ground hard except for Rex's quick action. Derik gasped and leaned heavily into the clone's side as Rex supported him with his arm beneath Derik's own.

Ahsoka lent her efforts as well, stepping up to Derik and giving him a sisterly embrace, his buckled legs leaving him at eye level with the young Togruta. "Shh..." she hushed him, coaxing his head to fall against her shoulder.

"She... she's gone," Derik moaned, before another dry sob racked his frame. "She's _gone_! I promised her, and she... she's..."

"She'll always be with you," Ahsoka whispered into his ear, her own voice quivering despite her determined effort to retain control. "In the Force, and in your heart, Britani's always with you."

"That's not what I want!" Derik protested, his voice muffled by Ahsoka's shoulder. "She's gone, she's _dead_, and she'll never come back to me!"

Ahsoka caught her breath, before answering. "I know, Derik. I really do."

_No you don't!_ Derik wanted to scream at her, but something held him back from answering at all. Some dark part of him wanted to point an accusing finger at Rex, to tell his fellow Padawan that she knew nothing of his pain as long as her lover stood beside her.

But another part of Derik decided he'd had enough of running off of those darker urges, and though it didn't make him feel any better, he forced himself to acknowledge the simple reality. Ahsoka had indeed lost much. Not just those in the Order, but her own Master, the man who had betrayed her, and left her with devastation and guilt for his own horrific actions.

It was a different sort of pain entirely, in one sense, and in another, it was not so different. Loss. Regret. Remorse, guilt. The heart-wrenching realization that someone you loved and trusted was gone, and that they weren't coming back.

"I know it's not nearly good enough, but Derik, we're with you. I owe Britani a lot, and the least I can do is to do whatever I can to help you." Ahsoka's voice didn't hide the pain inside as she struggled to find words. "I understand if you don't want it, but we're here for you."

"Copy that," Rex affirmed, his voice gravelly and subdued. "I'm no Jedi, but... I only knew her for a couple days, and she gave me more than I can describe. If there's anything I can do, Derik, consider it done."

Derik swallowed back another sob, before pulling away from Ahsoka's shoulder, and stepping away from Rex's grip. He closed his eyes, trying to avoid viewing the smoldering embers that were all that was left of Britani Matalis. Taking a deep breath, and trying desperately not to let his voice crack, he spoke to his two comrades.

"Thanks, both of you." He choked up immediately, but forced the words out anyway. "I'm not going to be pleasant company for a while, but thank you for... everything."

That would have to do. He just couldn't say anything more.

It was Rex who broke the silence this time. "Forgive me, this isn't to rush you or anything but..." his tone became more apprehensive. "We do have to figure out where to go from here."

He almost snapped right then, and told Rex to go do his figuring on his own, but Derik knew that wasn't fair. Rex was simply practicing prudence, it was Derik who was most in danger of reckless or careless actions now.

He gave Rex a short nod, not answering anything more. The clone exchanged a glance with Ahsoka, before speaking again. "There's no ships out there, which likely means they retreated during the fight. We should clear out of this facility before any reinforcements arrive."

"Any sign of Bane?" Derik asked, his voice quiet and reserved.

Ahsoka and Rex exchanged surprised and sheepish looks. "Actually... I forgot about that," Ahsoka admitted. "But there aren't any ships out there, so apparently Caddy left us here to fend for ourselves."

"Why did he come back at all?" Derik wondered. "I only caught a glimpse of him, but those had to be his droids."

"They were. I think I saw him talking to the Emperor, but I was a little busy to double check."

"Based on the looks of that astromech," Rex added, pointing at a shattered droid chassis near where the prisoners had been held and examined, "Doesn't look like they had a nice chat."

Derik eyed the ruined holoprojection droid with only mild curiosity, before turning back to Ahsoka as she went on, "He did say way long ago that he had a score to settle with Palpatine. Maybe this was his way of getting even?"

_Right... that one again. _

Even Rex sounded doubtful. "Last time we thought his plans for revenge involved 'rescuing Jedi', it didn't work out so well."

"But maybe he planned this all along, as well," Ahsoka insisted. "If the Emperor had him really ticked off about something, maybe Bane decided that he could turn in a group of Jedi, get his cash, and then break us free to keep the Empire from getting what it paid for."

"He could have just blown us all sky high and gotten the same result," Derik muttered. "You're explanation is better than anything I've got, but that isn't saying much."

Ahsoka sighed, then bit her lip, before offering in a small voice, "Well, I did help him out a bit, with his trauma from... I know, I know..." she trailed off as Derik gave her a look. "It's probably wishful thinking. Just a thought."

"It's not unreasonable," Rex said with a pointed look at Derik. "But it really doesn't do us any good at the moment. We need to prepare for a counter attack, not theorize."

No sooner had Rex spoken the words than a telltale rumble began to echo through the vast, steel ceiling of the structure. The three battle-weary survivors glanced up as the source of the sound grew louder, sending tremors through the massive girders of the warehouse as it passed directly over head. There was no mistaking the growl of sublight engines as a distant craft penetrated the atmosphere.

"Looks like we're a little late for regrouping," Ahsoka muttered, a hand falling to her lightsaber. "This is going to be ugly."

"Come on, we should scope out the area, see where they're landing." Rex offered Ahsoka his arm, and she took it without hesitation.

A sharp pang ran through Derik as he watched them move out - together - towards the loading bay. As he began to follow, he looked over his shoulder to regard the patch of glowing embers that marked Britani's resting place. Reflexively he took a step back towards them, then stopped.

Those ashes were _not_ Britani Matalis. The carbon remains of her body held no meaning for Derik. They were nothing significant, and he knew it.

If he hoped to have anything left of her now, it would be in his memories, in the Force, in his heart. It wasn't acceptance of any sort; Derik knew he would weep over her many times more. He was not even close to moving on, and part of him hoped he never would be.

But he knew she wouldn't want him to give up now. No matter how much he wanted to. Britani wanted him to press on. Britani had asked him to be strong.

And so he _would_.

"The Force is with you, Brit," he murmurred, turning to follow the others. "And it dang better be with me, too."

* * *

><p>The sound of the approaching vessel - or vessels - seemed to recede as the small group reached the threshold again, despite the absence of the warehouse's reverberating effect. The rumbling had grown more distant, and as they scanned the horizon with anxious eyes they soon spotted the form of the spacecraft, now circling the area surrounding the kilometer square facility.<p>

"Recon?" Rex wondered aloud, as they peered upwards towards the craft.

"You'd think they'd bring a bigger crew to this party," Ahsoka remarked, picking up on Rex's source of confusion. "Maybe they're trying to figure out what happened."

Hoping to include Derik in on the discussion, she turned towards him. "What do you think? Should we wait in this shack? Or make a run for cover somewhere else?"

Her fellow Jedi shrugged, as though he had nothing to say, and Ahsoka felt her face fall. _This is going to be so hard on him, I just wish I knew how to help._

But Derik seemed to snap out of the sullen silence, though his demeanor - and words - were nothing short of grim. "It's the difference between a nerf slaughterhouse and a nuna shooting range," he answered, his eyes trailing the craft, now approaching the facility again. "There's nowhere to hide out there. But at least we'd get a good run in before we went down."

_Gee, thanks for the encouragement._ Ahsoka didn't allow herself to voice the thought, however. _Better to let him be grim and talk than to simmer, I guess._ As she scanned the barren, desert landscape, with the ominous growl of the descending craft, she found herself growing more like-minded with her bitter colleague.

The ship was much nearer now, and the fugitives were able to get a better look as it passed overhead, assuming a heading for a sizable stretch of level ground about a half kilometer from the loading ramp. The two Jedi felt for their weapons, while Rex drew the two stolen pistols, loaded with fresh power packs also looted from the fallen Imperials. All three pairs of eyes were riveted to the Imperial craft, and the tension grew with each passing second.

"It's a frigate, Charger class," Rex muttered under his breath, scowling as he recognized the sound. "Can't be carrying more than a platoon, though. Is that all they're planning on deploying?"

Ahsoka squinted, her keen eyesight making out the familiar profile of the - formerly Republic - escort vessel as it entered its landing cycle. "We should try to get in closer, maybe we could commandeer it."

Derik shook his head as he objected, "Those turrets will blow us away before we get halfway there."

"Look, I don't want to sound insensitive, but I think we can all agree that our chances for survival are slim at best. Right now we're trying to choose the lesser of two evils, and I don't think-"

A sudden thud, followed by the hissing of hydraulics cut off Ahsoka's frustrated request, and the small band retreated behind the loading bay doors, peering out from behind as stealthily as they could. Every muscle tensed, each pair of eyes locked on the landing frigate as they awaited their foes.

They didn't have to wait long. While the vessel settled into its landing struts, emitting several more hisses and clangs, the ventral ramp began to extend, and by the time the frigate was fully grounded, the entry was open and stabilized.

Ahsoka crouched, face furrowed into a scowl, desperately hoping her legs wouldn't fail her now. Rex stood over her, his legs bent, leaning flats against the inside side of the huge loading bay door, his pistols aimed straight up as he prepared for an attack. Derik was on one knee beside Ahsoka, and she noted out of the corner of her eye that he held two lightsabers, one in each hand. They remained motionless, wary, awaiting the next attack, and were finally greeted by...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. The frigate seemed to have simply flown in and parked, with no one appearing at the empty hatch. Not even a patrol guard or crew member; no one.

Ahsoka exchanged glances with Rex, then Derik, all three growing more apprehensive as the seconds ticked by. Surely there was _someone_ on that ship, and their failure to show themselves only proved that there was a trick or trap involved. Still, nothing happened; the engines went offline, the entire vessel seemed to go silent - save the low groans and creaking of cooling power couplings - leaving the paranoid fugitives edgy and confused.

"What are they waiting for?" Rex voiced the question they were all wondering. "Baiting us? Trying to lure us into the open?"

"Not a bad guess," Derik muttered, his eyes narrowed at the strange scene.

"They seem to expect us in this area, by the loading bay." Ahsoka furrowed her brow as she thought aloud, "Maybe we could find a side entrance and sneak out of here. If we could get behind a ridge or something-"

"Wait, wait," Rex whispered. "Someone's coming!"

Again all three tensed and readied for their new opponents, eyes glued to the frigate's cargo ramp and the suble movement at its termination. Someone - or something - was indeed coming, slow and deliberate and...

Small.

"No way..." Ahsoka stared incredulously at the emerging form. "What the... what in the blazes is he doing out here?"

"Who?" Derik demanded, still straining to make out the diminutive shape making its way down the cargo ramp. "What is _that_?"

Ahsoka shook her head, a tired half-grin on her face. "Unless I'm going crazy, that's none other than my favorite 'techno service droid'." She eyed Todo's searching movements with a mixture of suspicion and a weird sort of... affection? _He did make for interesting company. It wasn't his fault that Caddy programmed him to lie to me._

"Ahsoka?" Rex was sounding more concerned and confused now. "What's going on?"

She stood, wincing a bit as her legs throbbed from her earlier injury. Despite the obvious danger signs, Ahsoka felt a strange absence of fear, of uncertainty. She just _knew_ this was the right thing, and the right time.

"Who knows?" she answered almost casually, replacing her lightsaber to her belt. "We're either in luck, or we're done for. There's only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>Rex found himself irrationally at ease with Ahsoka's plan, as the small group began to walk - not a crawl, not stealthy penetration, just <em>walking<em> - towards the heavily armed frigate, and its droid chauffeur.

Ahsoka's logic regarding this move was hard to fault. The appearance of an Imperial warship piloted only by Cad Bane's old droid proved that their bounty hunter 'rescuer' had his bony fingers in this entire fiasco. And whether it was a trap, a new proposition, or something else entirely, there was no skirting around the fact that they were in no position to stymie an individual who had not only proved instrumental in defeating a formidable Imperial force, but had also managed to steal the Empire's military hardware. With such impossible advantages, Bane could easily strike them all dead at any moment should he feel the inclination.

It wasn't a reassuring thought.

But as Ahsoka had pointed out - quite forcefully - they really couldn't lose much at this point. They were all injured, weary, hungry, and had no provisions. They were trapped on a forgotten moon with nothing to do but wait for more Imperial troops to arrive.

Perhaps Bane would be of some semblance of help, again. Or perhaps not, but in either case, they knew for certain what sort of treatment the _Empire_ would dish out. The bounty hunter couldn't be worse than that. And he could be better, conceivably.

Despite the almost fatalistic nature of the argument, there was nothing fatalistic or morbid about Ahsoka's determination and demeanor. Rex got the distinct feeling that the grim but pragmatic line of reasoning was more to get Derik and himself on board, than it was Ahsoka's actual rationale.

In fact, as she began to lead them down the loading ramp, their boots meeting the solid durasteel planking with silent tremors, the young Togruta seemed confident, almost expectant, as though she had been given some sort of guarantee that things were indeed going to work out.

Rex wasn't sure if he should be unnerved or pleased about it, but it seemed he was going to believe in her regardless.

They reached the bottom of the bay ramp, where durasteel met the red, gritty sands of this abandoned moon. Other than the imposing form of the warehouse behind them, and the shadows it cast opposite the ruddy glare of Ord Mantell itself, the scene that stretched from horizon to horizon was nothing but shifting dunes, ridges and empty plains of dust and red sand. Hardly a welcoming scene, and Rex wished Bane had the courtesy to leave him his helmet, if only to insulate his face from the biting, sand-ridden gusts that swept them by as they pressed on towards the Imperial frigate.

By this point Rex had almost forgotten about the little droid - frankly the turbolaser turrets atop the hull of the warship were more concerning than the droid - but his attention was quickly diverted to the automaton as it entered hearing range.

"...would he _ever_ choose such a miserable excuse for a planetary body as _this_ particulate ball?" the droid exclaimed, apparently speaking to itself as they approached. "And he called _me_ a good riddance! I could practically-"

The emphatic one-sided rant came to a sudden halt as the droid seemed to recognize their presence - or more likely, their proximity - and stopped, hovering in place while scanning the battered fugitives with yellow receptors.

Ahsoka greeted the droid almost before it had ceased its whining. "Hey Todo! Long time no see," she smiled, though there was little actual happiness in her eyes or mannerisms.

"Miss Tano," the droid responded, its modulated tone guarded if not suspicious. "You look... barely functional."

"Me? Well, yeah..." she sighed, a little bit too heavily. "I've seen better days, I admit." Her eyes widened in an approximation of hopefulness. "What brings you out here? You wouldn't happen to know of a way off this rock, would you?"

The droid made a humming sound apparently indicating processing of the inquiry. "I don't calculate any active space ports within an organically passable radius," it declared, as though oblivious to the perfectly working spacecraft that had carried it here.

_Did Bane send his droid here to just... say hello? There's got to be a catch here._ Rex scanned the skies for any signs of additional activity, either Bane's ship or Imperial landing craft. _I guess the plan could be to keep us occupied till the Empire catches up with us._

"But enough about that," the droid continued. "Please follow me, Miss Tano. Master Bane has left a message from you, and he says it's urgent. Of course, _everything_ that pops into that miserable cranial cavity of his is of the highest priority when he wants _me_ to execute it, and I can't even begin to tell you..."

_A message from the bounty hunter? What could he want to tell us? And why not do so in person? _Rex couldn't say he had a bad feeling about the droid's tidings, but things certainly weren't making a lot of sense just yet.

Ahsoka seemed game, however. She looked over her shoulder at Rex, then Derik, with a look that combined amusement with hopeful curiosity. "You guys ready to go see what he's talking about?"

Derik gave a slight shrug, but said nothing. Rex grimaced, then nodded. "It gets us closer to a ship. Can't hurt to play along for now."

"Then let's move it." Ahsoka turned, and with only a faint limp, began to follow the retreating droid towards the Imperial frigate. Rex fell in step behind her, and after a brief hesitation, Derik followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>For all those who've been wondering just what Bane's scheme entails... hopefully the next chapter will clear things up. ;)

FYI, my next update will probably be delayed a day or two. I'd highly recommend "following" this story (click the "Add Story to Story Alert", OR "Add Author to Author Alert" at the bottom of the page). That way you'll be notified when the next chapter is uploaded.

Again, my apologies to all my wonderful reviewers - I only responded to a few of you, and for that I am very sorry. I truly appreciated each one, especially since I wasn't exactly happy with myself for letting Brit die... anyways. It really means a lot to know so many of you enjoyed/appreciated my OC, and I will say that you _will _be seeing more of Britani in the future. ;)

My thanks to: Jess Marylin, Etain-Skirata, Admiral Daala, laloga, witchcoven, DoubleEO, jedig1rl, GraceForever, Starcrier, Randompie, helljumper09, captainrexbest35, ShadowHawk0457403, powerstaark, Hoenn Master, Jadedsnowtiger, Queen, LongLiveTheClones, and Sarge1995. Thank you all so much!

Please review!


	61. Emancipation

Chapter Sixty

**_Emancipation_**

* * *

><p><em>Unnamed moon, Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Stepping aboard a C70 <em>Consular<em> frigate was not Ahsoka's idea of an unnerving experience.

But unnerved was exactly how she felt as they ascended the cargo ramp into the familiar vessel. These hammer-shaped light cruisers had been ubiquitous in the GAR, used for everything from diplomatic transport to interdiction to armed escort for larger warships. Ahsoka recognized every corridor and maintenance hatch, the location of the medbay, the cockpit, and the gunnery stations. In fact, this was the same class of ship on which she and Rex had escaped Tostte, before their rescue by Cad Bane.

That wasn't to say it was completely like old times. There were a handful of differences, the most stark being the color scheme. Lack of a color scheme, rather. Instead of the bold, red stripes and colorful insignia of the Jedi and Republic starfleets, this vessel was a solid wash of gray. And that was all. Other than the ship's designation in small, black decals, there was not the slightest touch of color or symbol anywhere within or without the long, compact hull.

Not unlike the rows of fanatically loyal Stormtroopers that they had battled only hours ago, with their white armor and unmarked helmets.

Todo led them through the central corridor, towards the forward cockpit. Ahsoka's curiosity and confusion was growing with each step. _Why go through this much trouble? And why not give us the message in person? Did he steal this ship from the Empire? Or is he still working with them?_

There was no way to know. And yet, as they reached the steps leading towards the upper deck where the cockpit was situated, Ahsoka couldn't say she felt any sort of dread or worry. Perhaps it was weariness, or apathy. Maybe she was still as gullible and naive as ever. Or maybe she felt, in her heart, that things were finally working out. Maybe she felt that this was how things were meant to be, and that she had been guided to this place by something outside of herself, and that, for now... she could just _listen_, follow her heart, and trust the Force.

They had reached the cockpit. Todo activated the door, and soon the droid and the three survivors were inside, taking in the mostly-familiar suite of controls, navigation and piloting stations, all lit in dim power-down lighting. The C70 was a well-equipped vessel, with a formidable range of weaponry, respectable speed and range, and an electronics array that could measure up to that of some of the older _Venator_ Star Destroyers.

Todo soon was at the controls, keying in a few codes, and soon the lights brightened and the panels blinked as the ship's standby generators came online. Despite his earlier complaints, Todo was proving most industrious now as he went about his business, inputting a few more codes before moving on to small holoprojector mounted above the navigator's console.

With another string of taps, the projector came to life, and with it a knee-high image of the most _baffling_ bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"So, there you are, Jedi. If you're watching this, I take it Todo must have found you."

Ahsoka opened her mouth and almost responded before realizing the image was only a recording. Rex and Derik stepped up in either side, with suspicion written on each face.

"I suppose you're probably wondering what the kriff is going on. Normally I'd be perfectly content to leave you in the dark where you belong, but I'll humor your curiosity this once.

"You might recall about a month ago, when I dragged your sorry tails off that Imperial yacht, I let on that I had a score to settle with that shriveled bastard you all used to cow to." The holographic Bane crossed his arms, tilting his head as he went on. "Since we had a common antagonist, or so you thought, it made sense to pool resources and all that jazz."

Ahsoka felt her face flushing as she recalled the event, and her naive acceptance of Bane's 'proposition.' Still she remained silent, listening closely as the bounty hunter continued.

"Now, if you haven't figured it out by now, it's not a good idea to trust anything I say. Including this message, in fact. But since you don't have a lot of options, you pretty much have to play by my rules."

Rex snorted. "That clears up a lot," he muttered, before Ahsoka hushed him.

"But since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a bit of an explanation. Of course you know I had a bit of a working relationship with the Chancellor's alter ego. I did the dirty work so your type never suspected who was actually behind it all. Wasn't the most amicable arrangement, but he kept up a good tab, what with having two halves of the galaxy in his pocket and all.

"Unfortunately the old man was a bit fixated on toppling the Republic, and when the Separatist Alliance closed up shop and the CIS banks were dissolved, those of us on the payroll got the sour grapes. No more outgoing payments, no more settlements. He wouldn't even agree to match the outstanding fees with the Empire's new currency. In short, he threw me under the speeder while he rode a trail of drool towards his promotion."

Bane sounded noticeably irritated, and Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. _I guess it makes sense... anyone who made deals with the Separatists would be easy to brush off once the entire thing was eliminated. Still, would Bane go through this much trouble for that?_

"Now, I'm not the type to hold grudges, they tend to be bad business. But this was too much to swallow, and I decided it was time to make an exception. Since the price for a Jedi was bound to go through the Rim, and stragglers like yourself would tend to flock together, I figured you'd make a decent payback avenue.

"So when I discovered a certain bratty youngling had slipped through the cracks, I took measures to round her up. You know the story from there."

"He _used_ us!" Derik snapped, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "We're just pawns in his own little power trip against Palpatine!"

"Shh... later!" Ahsoka urged, still straining to hear the remainder of the message.

"You might feel you were being taken advantage of," the recording went on. "Of course you were, and you were naive if you thought otherwise. And as for those of you who _did_ suspect something, you simply underestimated me. Complexity is a mixed blessing," Bane snorted.

"Complexity? More like convoluted nonsense," Rex muttered.

"He's not making any sense at all, why-"

"Guys..."

"In short, the important thing is that you served your purpose; Sidious paid top credit for the lot of you, and got nothing to show for it. I've been reimbursed for my trouble, so I've got no complaints."

Ahsoka felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she listened. She'd already figured out they had been taken advantage of, and used by Bane. But she had hoped that maybe something more significant would have come of all this, that maybe her crazy efforts had indeed paid off. Instead, it seemed that Bane had simply pulled off a long, drawn out scheme of revenge and profit, without any sort of meaningful results for either party.

"Now, if you all end up in Imperial custody, I can't be bothered to go looking for you, so listen up."

The three survivors exchanged bewildered glances, but said nothing as the message continued.

"This old boat was left over when the Imp stragglers abandoned the moon. They'll be back for it, and for your necks, so don't dilly dally. I've already run a decryption program on it, so it should be off the Imperial radar for at least a while."

"He's... giving us the ship?" Rex stuttered. "What the..."

"I'd recommend a stop on Nar Shadda first thing, you should be able to dig up someone to root out any leftover tracking chips. I removed the locator from Todo and wiped some of his memory, but if it makes you feel better, get him checked out too."

Ahsoka couldn't help gape as Bane rattled off more instructions. _Todo? Bane's... turning over his droid? To us? Tracking chips? Why is he..?_

"Steer clear of any mercenary types, the bounty on your heads is going to go interstellar. You'll need fake identities, but don't get too comfortable with any one of them. In fact, buy up three or four false IDs apiece, rotate 'em every one and awhile. You'll be glad you did."

_It's like... like he's telling us how to survive undercover. He's_ helping _us._ Ahsoka wasn't sure she believed what she was hearing. It sounded much too good to be true. _Its like he's showing us how to be outlaws, just like I hoped he might all along._

"As far as potential cronies, that Alderaani Senator is apparently in cahoots with some dissident cells. I'd suggest paying him a visit, and while you're at it, tell him that his chief of security is only a few credits short of selling out to some Weequay scum."

"Bail Organa," Derik murmured. "He'd be the first to side with the Jedi, of anyone would." Then in a more wary tone, he added, "But why is Bane bothering to tell us any of this? What is he after now?"

"You'll need cash to get this rig outfitted and topped off. Todo has the codes to an anonymous guild account, there should be enough to get you started. Also, the canhead has the access keys to the Imperial military databanks, so you should be able to crack those channels should you feel so inclined.

"Beyond that, welcome to the dirty side of the galaxy. Don't count on me or anyone else saving your pretty backsides in the future. You're on your own, big time, and you better pray the Force helps you if we cross paths again."

The last statement was spoken with a dangerous smirk. "I do have a _reputation_ to uphold, you know."

Ahsoka almost didn't hear the not-so-subtle warning. _This can't be real. This is more than I ever could have hoped for!_

"That is all, kiddos. Don't worry about compensation, I've already gotten I wanted."

_He's gotten what he wanted_. Money? Was that all that was behind this strange change of heart? Had Bane simply gotten his hands on enough credits as to come down with a bout of philanthropy?

Or could it be that, in some small, strange way... the naive, gullible efforts of a confused Jedi Padawan had actually found their mark? That perhaps, somewhere in the frazzled, tangled web of a mind and conscience, a long-forgotten part of Cad Bane had responded to the honest if misguided intentions of someone looking to right a wrong, and help a suffering sentient?

She would never know for certain. Cad Bane wasn't one to give credit, let alone thanks. But in her heart... she felt she knew enough.

And apparently Cad Bane had decided they knew enough now as well, as the recording came to an end. "Watch your back, kiddos, and good luck."

Another tip of the hat, and the hatted bounty hunter's holographic form flickered out.

* * *

><p>The droid had been silent during the playback, but it was clearly irate with some of the contents. "I <em>knew<em> it!" the robot squawked, servos revving as though to express displeasure. "I knew he messed with my memory circuits somehow! The ungrateful excuse for a pathetic lifeform..."

As the droid ranted over the mistreatment, Ahsoka turned to look at Rex, alternating her gaze between him and Derik. "Can you believe it?" she whispered, her eyes wide in wonderment. "This ship... the bank accounts... the information... "

Rex had to admit he was rather taken aback himself. The bounty hunter had effectively given them the biggest leg up on surviving in this new galaxy they could ever have asked for. The 'Charger' escort frigate was an ideal vessel for their uses, small enough to be handled by a minimal crew, and well-armed and outfitted. The droid would be useful, if annoying at times, and if Bane was telling the truth about the bounty hunter Guild account, the funds could prove invaluable.

Even the possibility of further treachery on Bane's part was mitigated by the fact that he had - apparently - left them alone. Tracking devices could be uncovered and removed, as the bounty hunter had advised, and Bane certainly knew there was no one of import that Ahsoka, Rex and Derik could lead him to, anyway. And with the removal of the shock-inducing wristcoms that Bane had utilized previously, there was no conceivable way for the mercenary to track or affect them any longer.

_I can't believe it'd be this simple. This is still Cad Bane, he has to have a catch somewhere... doesn't he?_

"You mean you actually trust him now?" Derik exclaimed. "This... it _has_ to be a trap, somehow..." Despite the mistrust in his tone, it was clear even Derik was having difficulty taking it all in, let alone come up with any negative potential in this turn of events.

Ahsoka suddenly snapped out of her wondering daze. "Well, you guys can be downers if you want, but I've got a ship to launch. Todo," she turned to the irritated droid. "Hey buddy, can you get this bucket of bolts prep'd for take off? I'd say it's time we leave this dustball behind."

With typical rapidity, Ahsoka was soon at the controls, dialing in command codes and readying the frigate for launch. Todo ceased the whining almost immediately upon her request, and was already at the engineer's console.

Derik and Rex exchanged glances, each man feeling similarly about the bizarre turn of events. Even Rex still wasn't sure he could let himself believe it. But leaving the system was certainly a welcome proposition, and it wouldn't make anything worse if they helped.

Apparently they came to the same conclusion almost simultaneously, because after a shared shrug, they both moved to aid in the take off preparations. Rex stepped forward to take the copilot's seat, while Derik went for the navigation console behind the pilot's chair. Switches were thrown, codes were dialed, familiar patterns and habits coming back to fore of each team member as they readied the frigate for lift off.

"Give me full throttle on the lift thrusters!" Ahsoka called over her shoulder, her eyes still on the controls. Rex dialed up the power, and the engines whined as they reached their peak.

"Lifting off!" The vessel lurched as it entered the takeoff sequence and began to rise from the sands, kicking up a billowing cloud of dust beneath it as it did so. Rex watched as the warehouse facility where they had been held became visible through the cockpit viewports, dominating the otherwise barren landscape.

"Engage forward thrusters!" Ahsoka shouted, leaning forward to claim control of the ship from the autopilot.

"Copy that," Rex affirmed, making the switch to the engines' output point. As the acceleration began in earnest, the terrain rushed beneath them, and the weary crew members were pressed back into their seats.

"Todo! Is the hyperdrive prep'd?"

The droid responded affirmitavely from its station beside the engineering console. Ahsoka continued to call out orders, her gaze never leaving the flight controls as she guided the frigate into a steep ascent through the upper atmosphere. "Derik! Get us coordinates for somewhere far far away. Let's get this ol' girl ready to jump!"

Outside the cockpit viewscreens, the soupy skies were disappating and giving way to the blackness of space, with the red sphere of Ord Mantell slipping behind them as they rocketed upward. The sickening if not unfamiliar churning in Rex's stomach from their rapid acceleration began to settle as the artificial gravity kicked in, and the small cruiser readied for space flight.

It looked like things were going be okay, after all.

No sooner had Rex allowed himself that bit of relief when the cockpit erupted with the blaring symphony of warning klaxons.

"Dang it!" A bitter shout came from behind him, where Derik was seated. "We've got company!"

"Where?" Ahsoka called back, eyes riveted to the console before her.

"Fifteen degrees! Six hard contacts, coming out of hyperspace!"

Almost before the words had left Derik's mouth when the forms of a half dozen Star Destroyers materialized off the starboard side of the viewscreen, dead ahead along their planetary escape trajectory.

A strange mixture of feelings ran through Rex, as old reflexes kicked in for a split second and he felt that sense of safety and relief that those massive cruisers were meant to instill in the good clone trooper. The misguided goodwill lasted only an instant, however, and alarm and alertness soon overtook Rex even before the warships banked hard towards them, and the first turbolaser broadside erupted across the bow of the nearest vessel.

"Todo!" Ahsoka cried, "What's our shield status!"

"Fully charged, Miss Tano," the droid answered, surprisingly calm. "All defense systems are online."

Rex's gaze was still on the maneuvering cruisers, his hands on the throttles as he awaited Ahsoka's instructions, wincing only a little as he extended his right arm to handle the controls.

She didn't keep him waiting. "Full throttle, Rex!" her voice rang over the alarms and the rumble and whine of engines as they revved up. "Everybody hang on!"

_You think?_ Then again, if there was one thing Ahsoka had learned from the General, it was crazy flying.

With a jolt, the frigate snap rolled, and the starfleet began to spiral in and out of view as the fleeing vessel went into a barrel roll towards the nearest Star Destroyer.

"What are you _thinking?_" Derik shouted, gripping his own seat as he tried to keep the Imperial fleet in his scopes. "You're going to fly us right into them!"

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Ahsoka yelled back, still guiding the ship into the apparent suicide run on the enemy vessel's bridge. "Just try to hold your innards in place. Todo!" she shouted at the droid. "Get ready to shut down the main engines and put everything else on standby. Power down on my mark!"

"Right away, Miss Tano!"

"Shut _down_ the power?" Rex gasped. "What about the shields? We'll be pulverized!"

"Not if we drop off their targeting systems we won't! Derik!" she called over her shoulder towards her flabbergasted fellow Jedi, "You got coordinates in memory?"

"Somewhere off the Thandon Cluster, yes," Derik answered, his voice tense and not at all pleasant. "Not that it'll matter if you keep up this suicide flying!"

"Come on, hero boy! Something tells me you aren't above some daredevil moves yourself!" The levity in Ahsoka's voice was shallow, belying her intense concentration on her maneuvers even as she tried to bolster her companions' spirits.

"Not when _I'm_ the one flying them!" Derik snapped in response. Another gutwrenching roll cut him off for a moment, and he growled through clenched teeth, "Show off."

"Takes one to know one!"

A storm of turbolaser fire from multiple angles took everyone's mind off the banter. The frigate shuddered as several bolts found their mark. "We can't let the shields down now!" Rex exclaimed, his hands still gripping the engine controls. "They've already got a lock on us!"

"They won't when I'm through!" Ahsoka pulled back on the flight controls, causing the frigate to rear up and careen on a near collision course with the rapidly closing cruiser. "Todo! On three, cut the power!"

"Ahsoka! You can't be serious!"

"Rex, trust me! One!"

The bridge of the Star Destroyer was dead ahead, with the rest of the cruisers spread out alongside the lead ship in an impressive battle formation. The turbolaser shots were now so intense it was impossible to distinguish them as their fleeing vessel took hit after hit.

"Two!"

Their flight path steadied a little, and the enemy fleet responded immediately with a never ending barrage of fire. Rex's cursory reading of the status console confirmed that the shields were struggling to absorb the shots, and were unable to recharge effectively between hits. Proximity warnings joined the dissonant chorus of sirens and alarms as the gray hull and tower of the immense warship filled the viewscreen.

"Three!"

A sudden course change sent the frigate inverted and veering steeply towards the starboard side of the Star Destroyer. No pilot himself, even Rex knew they were now dangerously close to a uncontrolled spiral.

"Now!"

Instantly, the cockpit lights and indicators went dark. The whine of the engines and steady hum of the shield generators fell silent. The frigate careened once more, tumbling end over end without any degree of control as it spun past of the bridge of the Imperial vessel with only meters to spare.

At that same moment, a blinding flash of orange filled the viewscreen, followed by a shockwave that sent the 'dead' frigate hurtling through space, away from the Star Destroyer's massive form. As their vessel was flung clear, Rex managed to get a glimpse of the scene they left behind.

"What the..."

The entire forward bridge of the lead Imperial cruiser flared up as the combined firepower of the fleet lost contact with their intended target, overshot, and sent a withering barrage into their own flagship. Another flash of light almost blinded the fugitive crew as the Star Destroyer's shields were overloaded, then gave way, and the bridge erupted into a brilliant fireball.

"What happened?" Derik demanded. "What did... whoa. _Whoa._"

_Whoa's right,_ Rex added inwardly, as they watched the situation go from bad to worse for their would-be pursuers. With the flaming remains of its bridge tower shedding debris, the massive warship slid into a steep list, caught in the gravitational stranglehold of the nearby planet. The vessel was clearly out of control, and the amazed group watched as, in slow motion, the crippled Star Destroyer veered off course, banking hard on its side.

Only to smash into the hull of an adjacent cruiser, and break apart in another stunning burst of fire and wreckage.

As the giant vessels collided, the remaining Imperial cruisers scattered, taking evasive maneuvers to avoid the catastrophe. The turbolaser batteries fell silent as the enemy forces, their formation broken, became fixated with their own misfortune. The chaos was horrific and awe-inspiring, with the crimson sphere of Ord Mantell painting an eerie backdrop as the disaster unfolded.

Ahsoka didn't waste any more time admiring the scene, however. "Todo, get the engines online and get us out of here! Derik! I hope you got those coordinates right, if we end up in the middle of a star I promise you'll never hear the end of it!"

"Point taken," Derik muttered back, unimpressed but determined regardless. "Standing by!"

"Miss Tano! The power is coming online!" The words had scarcely left the droid's vocalizer when the cockpit came to life, with lights and console displayed and ear-splitting alarms filling the small space with enough sensation to overwhelm the most hardy crewman.

The explosions and shockwaves from the colliding Star Destroyers continued to light up the blackness of space, and sent shudders through the escaping frigate. As the klaxons grew silent and Ahsoka brought the vessel back onto a steady flight course, Rex could see the destructive chaos slipping behind them, together with the moon and the Ord Mantell system. The viewscreen was painted with open space and the vast starscape before them.

"Stand by!" Ahskoka ordered, and Rex sunk back into his seat, his sigh of relief almost loud enough to drown out the wail of the hyperspace alarm as the blackness was shattered into a whirlpool of lights.

* * *

><p><em>We made it.<em>

Ahsoka collapsed into the pilot's seat, her eyes staring unfocused at the dancing miasma of stars streaking by the viewscreen. Her body was exhausted, her mental energies spent, and her entire being was in a state of shock and numb disbelief.

They were _free_. There were no caveats about it now. No Empire, no bounty hunter. They had their own ship. They had resources. They had information. They had _hope._

She couldn't describe the feeling. It was like a weight being left from her shoulders, as tired as that analogy sounded. It was exhilarating, overwhelming. No more worries about allies with traitorous leanings. No more dependence on untrustworthy benefactors. They could go where they wanted, when they wanted, and choose their own risks.

And yet at the same time, despite the loosing of those circumstantial limits on herself and her companions, there was another burden that had its hold on her spirits. There was so much _more_ to do. There was so much still wrong. The Jedi Order was still dead, for all practical purposes. Out of the hundreds of survivors they had searched through, only two had been successfully rescued, and one of those was dead already. There were others that needed help, others that needed the resources that Ahsoka had at her disposal. They could be dying _right now_, while she sat by in relative safety. People like her friend and fellow Padawan, Barriss Offee, could still be out there, struggling to stay a step ahead of Darth Vader and his fanatical Stormtroopers.

There was so much left to _do_.

And so much more that was still _lost_. Even if a handful of Jedi remained at large, so many were gone. Her heart ached again as she thought of the kindly Master Plo Koon, and the eccentric Master Sinube. The younglings, youthful and innocent, caught completely unaware by a conspiracy that had doomed them to a tragic end before many of them were even _born_. All the brave clone troopers, civilians, and Jedi that had fallen during the Wars, making sacrifices that meant nothing anymore. People like Britani Matalis, who had given her life in exchange for Ahsoka's, and Rex. And her own Master, _Skyguy, _now a broken pit of rage and hatred, with his haunting promise to hunt her down still echoing in her mind.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

Rex's voice cut through her sorrowful reverie, and when she felt his hand on her shoulder she couldn't hold back anymore. Releasing her safety harness, she almost leaped over the armrest of her seat, landing halfway across Rex's lap as she wrapped her arms over his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, holding him tight as he carefully encircled her with his injured arm.

She didn't quite break down, to her credit; certainly tears escaped her closed eyes, but right now she was too emotionally conflicted to start crying. She sensed Derik's approach, and opened an eye to see him nearing them with confusion and concern on his drawn face. When he saw Ahsoka embrace the former Captain, he stopped and looked ready to turn and leave them alone, but Ahsoka would have none of that.

"Derik," she whispered, releasing one arm from around Rex's neck and reaching for him. Her fellow Jedi hesitated, then stepped forward tentatively, slipping between the two forward seats until he was in arms' length of her.

She rested one hand over his shoulder, beckoning him to come closer. Apparently thinking she was seeking for extra comfort, Derik obliged, placing a hand on her own shoulder and rather awkwardly returning the embrace, still keeping some distance between them.

As usual, Ahsoka ended up being the one to hold everyone together. Literally. With Derik already bent over, it wasn't difficult to pull him a bit closer, and all but force him to join the huddle or stumble to the deck. At first Derik seemed only confused, but Ahsoka shushed his attempt to speak, holding Rex with one arm, and Derik with the other. The small group was silent for what seemed to be long moment, their proximity casting shadows between their faces against the flickering light of hyperspace.

Finally, Derik broke down, first sighing, then choking, and finally letting his tears flow again, leaning heavily into Ahsoka's embrace as he began to weep once more. The grief, not just for his most recent loss but for his Master, his friends and fellow Jedi, was too much, and it compounded Ahsoka's own emotional complex.

She tried again to hush Derik, rubbing his shaking shoulders, but soon she felt the tears coming, and her breath grew ragged and hoarse. She gripped Rex so tightly she was sure she would leave a mark on his neck, while at the same time trying to support Derik, and provide some semblance of comfort. The tears mingled with the sweat that coated the Human's brow and sticky hair, and in another situation Ahsoka might have been a bit disgusted, but right now hygiene and hair weren't even on the charts as far as her concerns went. This was a time for all of them to mourn, to remember, and to resolve.

After another long moment, the sounds of crying ceased, and Ahsoka felt a twitch against her montrals that she recognized as Rex's forehead crinkling. Suddenly aware that she was effectively sitting on his lap, with herself and Derik's combined weight against his shoulders, Ahsoka grimaced sheepishly, and tried to ease herself up and over Rex's seat. Derik pulled back as she moved, and though he tried to hide it, Rex let out a bit of a sigh as he was released from the group hug.

"Sorry, Rexter," Ahsoka managed, with a small grin. "Didn't mean to turn you into a lounge chair."

"No harm done," Rex answered, bravely masking a flinch as he rested his right arm on the seat again. He met her eyes with an expectant look, already awaiting the next move.

Ahsoka sighed again, glancing between Rex, Derik, and Todo, who had remained uncharacteristically silent during the exchange. They needed to talk over the developments, certainly, and it would be wise to take stock of what provisions and other resources might be on board. They all needed rest, as well.

And Ahsoka knew there was one _very_ important thing she needed to do, and that she had put off for far too long. Logistics might need a few moments of attention now, and there was Derik's recent loss to be mindful of, but Ahsoka promised herself that she wouldn't sleep a wink, until she made good on her word.

"Well, I guess now's a good time for us to all get reacquainted with some Imperial hardware," she mused, before eying the droid again. "Not to mention my favorite techno service droid..."

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, <em>The Sleight of Hand_, 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66._

* * *

><p>Somewhere far in the reaches of the Outer Rim, Cad Bane sunk into the worn captain's seat of his personal transport. His gaze drifted lazily across the field of pure blackness without his viewport, occasionally resting on a small point of light so dim, so distant, a normal Humanoid would never see it at all if they weren't aware of its precise location.<p>

It was quiet. Very quiet. Which wasn't unusual, as far as space flight went.

What was unusual, was that he noticed.

Cad Bane was generally too fixated on the next gig to sped much time noticing unimportant things. If he wasn't in the midst of a life-threatening - or life eliminating - operation, he was always scheming, always planning, always doing _something_ to keep his mental energies occupied and useful. He had no use for rest. No use for quiet.

And after the fiasco at the hands of the Jedi, Bane had found the never-ending activity to be vital in staying in control of himself. For as long as his mind was busy, and active, there was no time to remember the humiliation. No time to recall the terror. No time to hear their voices, or see their _hands_.

His eyes returned to the same dim spark that bravely refused to be drowned out by the darkness. Why he kept looking at the pathetic star so many lightyears away was a mystery to him. She wouldn't be anywhere near there by now. If Todo had done his job, they would have received the message, and the ship, and have been long gone hours ago. Perhaps they would take a moment to venerate their deceased colleague in the mystical way the Jedi always preferred, but beyond that, there was no reason for them to remain on Ord Mantell. Especially with the threat of an Imperial counter-attack.

Not that Cad Bane cared the slightest bit about _that._

He let out a weary sigh, before standing and turning to pace the cockpit. Unsettling as it was, the quiet wasn't a total bother. Tactically, it allowed for rest, and rest allowed for an alert mind. Strategically, it was good to lay low for now,to acquire some new equipment, to wait out the storm in security, with his accounts all but bursting at the digital seams with Sidious's cash.

But the quiet also reminded him of someone, a person that part of him would rather forget. Someone who was anything but quiet, but ironically enough, had given him something he never thought he'd want. Something wholly incompatible with everything that was Cad Bane.

Who would have thought a brash, insolent youngling would be the person to bring him - the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter - peace of mind?

Who would have wagered that a Jedi mystic would be the one to stretch a hand towards him with naive compassion and leave him with something that could only by described as _freedom_?

His eyes narrowed as he spun on his heels within the confines of the cockpit. He was Cad Bane. Libertine and outlaw. Lethal mercenary. Nobody had ever restrained him for long.

Who would have thought he'd ever need freedom?

He paused for a moment, pondering, then thought better of it. Automatically he retrieved a cig from his jacket pocket, lighting and clenching it firmly between his teeth. There was work to be done, contacts to check up on, supplies and equipment to buy with his new hoard of credits.

He'd probably need to find a new droid, too.

Damn.

Taking his seat again, Cad Bane punched in a fresh set of coordinates, and threw the lever, exhaling and filling the cockpit with the familiar scent of t'bac. The hyperspace alarm whined, the engines growled, and _The Sleight of Hand_ and its bounty hunter pilot disappeared into the forever night.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully this cleared some things up, as far as Bane's scheme goes. Writing our favorite Duros has been quite a challenge, but I hope I pulled him off somewhat plausibly. <em>

_Only one more chapter left, guys. Plus epilogues, of course... so this things won't be quite finished for a while. But this tale is coming to an end. Sad? Relieved? :P Eager for what comes next? Let me know!_

_Thanks to all my latest reviewers: Etain-Skirata, Sonya Wesker, Jess Marylin, laloga, Admiral Daala, shadow-dog18, Queen, LongLiveTheClones, admiraljoshhar, Starcrier, captainrexbest35, Sarge1995, DoubleEO, Hoenn Master, witchcoven, and Flutielover. _

_ Please review!_


	62. Brilliance

Chapter Sixty One

_**Brilliance**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, Consular-class escort frigate. 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka leaned against the wall of the storage bay, letting out a sigh that morphed into a yawn as she let her eyes flutter shut for a moment.<p>

They'd been drifting in real space at minimal power for some time, after making a short jump from the Thandon Sector to a region of uncharted space. After each team member had spent some much needed time in the 'fresher, showering and changing into clean clothes, their attentions turned to logistics. Ahsoka had volunteered to take stock of their provisions, while Derik and Rex inspected their supplies of weaponry and fuel, respectively.

Taking inventory never was the most intriguing task one could wish for. And the hours that Ahsoka had spent thus far cataloging provisions and making entries into a datapad hadn't changed her opinion of the job.

But she wasn't complaining this time. On the contrary, despite her exhaustion - and that of the entire group - it was impossible _not_ to become excited as they discovered their new vessel was supplied with several months worth of rations, fully charged batteries for the turbolaser turrets, a supply of proton torpedoes in auxiliary tubes, and a full compliment of medical supplies and an accompanying 2-1B med droid. Ahsoka made a point of ensuring the latter found use immediately in patching up Rex's right arm, despite the clone's complaints.

She still grinned at the memory.

The fully stocked stores were a treasure trove for these isolated fugitives, and Ahsoka figured they could easily be-self sufficient for the better part of a standard year if they managed their resources carefully. Add to that a full load of fuel - sublight _and_ hyperdrive - augmented by external fuel cells in one of the extra storage bays, and they were looking at the ability to remain out-of-contact with any major spaceports for several weeks.

If all that wasn't already much too good to be true Ahsoka and Todo's query of the Bounty Hunter Guild account Bane had spoken of revealed that they were in possession of enough credits to resupply their vessel with fuel, weapons and food a dozen times over, with cash to spare. These coveted Guild accounts were both encrypted and wholly anonymous, offering unparalleled financial security.

While she knew more detailed decisions would need to be made as a group - and after some rest - Ahsoka was already thinking through plans for the future. They would need to see that their new ship was cleaned of any remaining identification, and acquire IDs for themselves, as well. A return to Nar Shadda was likely, though there were many other systems in Hutt space where they could find the 'shady' services they sought. And once their tracks were covered, the galaxy was indeed open to them.

"Miss Tano? Do you require assistance?"

Ahsoka started at the modulated voice, turning to see Todo at the entrance to the storage bay, the yellow glow of his small receptors fixed on her in what almost looked like a concerned expression, even though she knew droids had no such thing.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," Ahsoka straightened and grinned down at the droid. "You did a mighty fine job helping to get us out of that little mess, by the way. I'm glad to have you onboard." _Mostly, anyway._

Todo stared for a moment , then gave a curt, mechanical nod of his boxy head. "You're welcome, I suppose. It does seem like a good riddance to have that bounty hunter scum behind us."

"Us, huh?" Ahsoka smirked, crossing her arms. "You think a despicable, pathetic denizen of the galaxy is better company than a bounty hunter now?"

"Um... I hope so," Todo actually sounded a little nervous, and Ahsoka had to hold back a chuckle.

"You've got nothing to worry about, buddy. I'm lucky to have you around, and I'll make sure you get taken care of. How does a monthly oil bath schedule sound?"

Todo looked startled, or as close to it as a droid could be. "Oh my, that would be most maintainable, Miss Tano!" he chirped in a higher tone of voice than normal. "Is there anything I can do to help? Nourishment? Coverings? Do you-"

Ahsoka held up her hands, laughing. "Slow down! All I need now is just to keep this old girl cruising, and let us know if any visitors stop by. Feel free to take a recharge if you need it, too."

"Why, thank you Miss Tano!" Todo's servos revved, causing him to levitate a little higher than normal as though his excitement was driving up his circuits. "I'll just be going now, and enjoy your calculating."

"Got it," Ahsoka grinned at the eager droid as he spun around and headed back down the hall. "Thanks again, Todo."

Todo soon disappeared around a corner, and the quiet hum of his repulsors grew quiet and finally dropped out of hearing range. Ahsoka sighed, a faint smile still on her lips. That droid was going to to drive Rex _crazy_, and probably Derik too, especially the way Ahsoka spoiled him. _It's probably weird of me, but I'm happy Bane turned him over to us. It'll be nice to give everyone something to smile about, every once and a while._

The thought of her fellow survivors was sobering, however. While she knew that the job of taking inventory was important, Ahsoka still meant to hold herself to her promise. Rex had been patient, and it wouldn't be like her to keep him waiting.

But there was a new factor in the mix, now. Their situation may have taken a drastic turn for the better, but at a heavy cost. Derik had dutifully taken part in the rush of activity, even taking time to comb and style his thick black hair after getting cleaned up, but Ahsoka knew the young man was still reeling from his tragic loss. Simple intuition told her that much, and her Force senses only made it more apparent, and more heartrending.

Ahsoka felt her eyes beginning to tear up at the thought. Derik had been so clearly entwined with Britani, and to have her taken away... she could only imagine the wound that he bore now. _If it was me, and Rex was the one gone... I don't know that I could hold it together.._

The realization was a chilling one. And Ahsoka knew, right then, she _had_ to talk to Derik.

She moved quickly down the corridor towards the exit to the storage bay, saving her work and replacing her pad to her belt. With a few taps on the handheld comm that she had scrounged up from the officer's locker, she sent a short message to Rex, explaining in brief her intentions. _I hate making him wait, but this... this is important._

Tucking the comm back into her pocket, she ducked into the forward cockpit.

* * *

><p>Rex's gaze drifted across the starscape from the round viewport in the officer's cabin, watching the countless points of light slide at a near imperceptible rate across the sky.<p>

The enormity of the boon that they had been given was still settling in, and Rex couldn't help but wonder at the the resources that were now at their disposal. And that wasn't even counting their new-found freedom to go where they pleased, without having to play by a mercenary's rules. With their own ship, an astonishing amount of credits, and direct access to Imperial Intelligence centers, Rex wasn't sure what was left that Bane had _not_ given them.

Despite his normal manner of caution and healthy scepticism, Rex now found his own mind was in danger of running wild with possibilities. The encounter with Commander Wolffe on the Ord Mantell moon had renewed his desire to search out others of his own kind, his brothers. Surely some of them had to have seen beyond the madness of a tyrannical regime that would slaughter its own loyal subordinate with no more thought than a pack of sick nerfs. Men like ARC Fives, or even Commander Cody... surely those men would realize this wasn't the way things were supposed to be.

And if there were such men, and if they could be located and rescued, what better way to form an experienced and battle-hardened force, ready to take the first steps towards liberating the galaxy from the Sith tyrants?

Rex sighed as he looked away from the viewport, shifting in his seat on the thin mattress that dominated the cabin. Perhaps he was asking too much. It could very well be wishful thinking to imagine that more clones had managed to break away from their conditioned loyalty. Sergeant Cull had illustrated that, vividly. Conflicted and torn between duty and honor, Cull had found his engineered loyalties to be too strong, and so rejected honor altogether. Even now, Rex flinched at the recollection of his deranged brother's ravings, the vitriol in his tone as he lambasted his - former - superior officer.

_Shut up, traitor! ...you've betrayed the Republic, lied to your brothers, disobeyed a direct order... here you are sneaking off with a GAR ship and a pretty Togruta! ...that tells me enough about_ your _kind of man!_

A wry grimace came over Rex's face as he mused over the incident. Cull wasn't too far from the truth, actually, though he certainly had his ex-Captain's motivations inside out. Yes, he had disobeyed Order 66 to save Ahsoka. Because of his Jedi Commander's loyalty, her demonstrations of valor and selflessness and compassion, Captain Rex _knew_ something was amiss when he was ordered to gun her down without question. No matter what the costs, no matter how much his conditioned reflexes protested, Rex knew he had to make his own decision, here. And Ahsoka Tano had indeed been a vital factor in his own decision, but not because she was pretty.

Although, as he had come to realize since, she _was_ pretty. Very much so.

Thinking of Ahsoka drew a sigh from Rex's lips, as it often did. Though it was not so much a sigh of resignation or confusion, anymore. It was almost wistful, or something even less... manly. _I have no idea what being a 'romantic' entails, but I am_ not _going there._ Still, it was hard not to feel a sort of longing whenever she was on his mind, and he wondered whether she actually did feel the same way, as Britani had said.

In his heart - a turn of phrase that still sounded silly to his soldier's mind - Rex knew she did. From her first tentative, almost frightened advances after Bane's rescue, to her measured, purposeful proposition on Nar Shadda, to their fearful and passionate encounter deep in the mines of Kessel, there was no doubt that he and Ahsoka were united in their feelings for each other.

It was far more than mere attraction - that Rex was certain of. Ahsoka's physical form and delightful personality were not new to this former clone Captain, and that had never been the basis for their relationship. Theirs' was a bond born of shared sacrifice and sorrow. They had seen each other at their most degraded states, and rather than being repulsed, they had learned to see past the other's scars. They had learned to share the small joys that came their way, and to create their own when there was nothing else to smile about. And in a galaxy torn apart by betrayal and misplaced trust, each had learned to find faith not just in the other, but in _them_. Because _together_, they were stronger. Together, they had guidance and confidence.

Maybe it was overstatement, and Rex had never been taught to think in terms greater than the next planetary invasion, but he couldn't help but wonder if... maybe... what he and Ahsoka had, was in essence a little picture of what the galaxy needed, if - _when_ - things were made right again.

That being said... he felt certain there'd be plenty of blaster bolts exchanged in the process. And probably a few from his own hand. _Reminds me... I should see if I can dig up another DC-17m when we get dirtside... that was a swell bit of kit, really ._

Rex's eyes turned towards the viewport again, noting that the edges of some sort of nebula were coming into view. He wasn't one to dwell on galactic matters too long - Jedi were better at those things. Part of him - most of him, rather - wanted to be with _his_ Jedi right now, and he normally would never have chosen to retire to one of the two officer's cabins while Ahsoka remained up and about.

But when he'd received her message over his comm - this one thankfully _without_ stunner circuits - Rex knew he needed to give her some space.

_Need to talk to Derik. See you soon._

He sighed heavily at the recollection, not just Ahsoka's message and intention, but at the memory of Britani's tragic end, and Derik's broken-hearted response. Despite their... _strained_ introduction, Rex had found Derik Sunsetter to be as brave and goodhearted a man as one could find, even if his strategic thinking left something to be desired. Rex couldn't imagine what the young Jedi was going through now, with the loss of his friend and lover, and he would gladly 'suffer' a bit of loneliness if it meant Ahsoka could help the grieving man in any way.

Kriff, he'd gladly do something of his _own_ to help, if only he could. _But he's a Jedi, it makes sense that she try to talk to him._

So, having finished with the inspection of their power supplies, Rex made his way to the officer's cabin, purposefully avoid the cockpit where he figured Derik and Ahsoka would talk. Which led to where he was now, sitting on the stiff mattress that was luxurious by military standards, watching the stars slip by and shifting his position every few minutes to keep his right arm in a comfortable spot.

And thinking about Ahsoka.

It was more than guidance or clarity of mind that drew him to her. Their shared tears and pain formed a foundation for their bond, but it was not all. There was attraction, longing, and a sort of affection Rex had only seen from the outside, before. But now he knew it. No matter what came their way, Rex knew that he would always be drawn to this young Togruta woman, not as a friend, or a superior, or a Jedi, but as... Ahsoka.

A dull pang shot through his arm, an Rex shifted once more, this time elevating his arm by resting it over his raised knees. He didn't recall how much time had passed. Nor did he have the slightest idea of when Ahsoka might arrive, or for that matter, whether she intended to come at all tonight.

But - in his heart - he knew she would. And he knew that when she did, and they were together, it would be alright.

* * *

><p>The stars were silent, but no one could say they didn't speak.<p>

Some had burned on for millennia, and had been beacons for travelers even before sentients had taken to space. Some where dim, but steady, with a warm glow that persisted for thousands of generations as suns for habitable worlds and moons. And still others were bright, not always predictable, but pure and blinding in their brilliance.

Even the stars die, the ancients said. But some refused to grow dim and cold, and let the crushing void overwhelm them as their inner fire waned. Some instead let their own light consume their being, and then shattered the darkness around them in a triumphant shout of flame and fury and illuminating countless worlds in their final moments.

Some even said that in the dying glory of these self-destructive luminaries, was the spark that ignited a new star.

Derik's eyes didn't leave the view, but his thoughts returned to the present as he heard soft footfalls behind him. He didn't need the Force to tell it was Ahsoka; with Rex now as the only other team member it was hard to mistake the quiet steps for the clone's heavy, military gait.

"You should get some rest."

The words were hollow, and Derik knew it, but he really didn't care. He didn't want to talk right now, but with Rex absent, leaving him alone with Ahsoka, he knew that talking wasn't going to be optional.

"So should you," she answered quietly, coming to stand beside him at one of the cockpit viewports, behind the navigator's seat. They stood side by side, watching the light-speckled void of space drift past, neither of them turning to regard the other.

"I can take the first watch. Somebody needs to be watching the scanners for incoming ships."

"Todo can do that," Ahsoka countered, motioning to the small droid that was currently monitoring the power outputs at the engineering console. "Besides... I think..." she sighed, then bit her lip. "I want to help you, Derik." He felt her gaze drop as she added, "But I don't know how."

He didn't turn to look at her, but he knew that her eyes were beginning to water. The pain in her voice evoked an empathetic reaction in Derik, which was almost ironic seeing that her sorrow was for _him_, and his loss. He expelled a heavy breath, blinking as his own eyes welled with unshed tears.

"I don't know what to say," she continued, sounding more broken as she went on. "I want to help, _kriff_, I was able to help _Bane_ with his trauma, but I have nothing to help _you_ with!"

There was _indignation_ in her tone, not towards him, but towards her impotence, and indirectly, her upbringing that had left her so ill-equipped. Despite the emotion building within him, Derik couldn't help but note the irony - as a Jedi, Ahsoka was able to perform mental 'surgery' and use mystical powers to set troubled minds at ease. But the Jedi Order knew nothing of the pain of losing a loved one, or of the struggles of a bereaved friend or lover. Those were questions - _real_ questions - that the Order had no answer for, because they refused to acknowledge the question. They could theorize on the workings of the Force, and use it to work miracles and bend minds to their will, but they knew nothing of how to comfort a grieving heart, or sooth a shattered soul.

Just like _Britani_ used to say.

The tears did flow now, but he kept his gaze on the stars, and although he didn't restrain his grief, he asserted control over it, and retained most of his composure.

"Ahsoka," he answered, his voice steady but hoarse, "You've already helped me. More than you'll ever know."

She turned and looked up at him, her already large eyes wide with question. Derik took a deep breath, and was about to continue when she spoke.

"If that's your way of trying to get me to shut up, it'll never work."

Her tone was not quite indignant, but pointed and suspicious, and despite himself Derik couldn't help but snort and shoot back, "I don't think you're in any danger of shutting up till Hoth melts."

Ahsoka stared again, before allowing an uncertain grin shape her face. When she saw Derik's smirk, she huffed and rolled her eyes, but the brief distraction seemed to have lightened the mood at least a little.

She quickly sobered when Derik continued, however. "I mean it, Ahsoka. You've been a... a good friend, even when I was suspicious and critical of your efforts. You, and Rex, saved my life, and... _hers_, and if it weren't for you..." He took another breath and swallowed hard. "We never would have seen each other again."

They were both crying now, if silently, and Ahsoka stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Derik."

Derik let her hold him for a moment, before regaining some control and pulling away. "It's not your fault," he choked out. "It was her... her time," he added, still on the verge of tears. "She was meant to... to go out that way."

Ahsoka wiped her eyes, falling silent for a long moment. Finally she spoke, her voice small. "I just wish I could do more."

Derik shook his head. "You've done more than enough," he insisted. "You've worked out an invaluable deal with Bane, and you've gotten the means to do a lot of good in the galaxy. And you've been a good friend, you showed that you cared. You've always been there for me, since we met. Even when I gave you plenty of reasons not to." He turned again, giving Ahsoka a brave if sad smile. "I owe you one a few times over, I guess."

Ahsoka smiled a little, but it was absorbed into a drawn face in short order. She opened her mouth as though to say something more, then averted her gaze, and fell silent. The two young Jedi returned their eyes to the starscape beyond the viewport, neither saying a word for a long moment.

Finally Derik broke the reverie. "You should get some rest," he repeated his earlier suggestion, though with a gentler, almost affectionate tone. He turned his head to meet her gaze, continuing before she could speak. "I think Rex is waiting for you."

At the mention of the clone Captain, Ahsoka's montrals flushed dark, and she lowered her gaze. "I know," she whispered. "I know, but I don't... I mean, it isn't... ah..." she struggled to find a word. "I didn't want to make you feel... I mean..."

She didn't seem able to formulate what she was trying to say, but Derik caught her unspoken meaning almost instantly. _Dang it. She's afraid that being with him will hurt my feelings, since I'm... alone, now. And the worst part is... she's almost right._

Almost.

"Ahsoka," he began, infusing all the strength he could muster unto his words. "Don't hold yourself back over my... loss. That's not going to help me. That's not what I want, and I know that it's not what she would have wanted."

She turned to look at him, with shock on her face. Derik felt his heart was about to burst with grief and longing, but somehow the emotion was transformed into an inner conviction, and he continued speaking, his voice still quavering but forceful.

"This isn't your fault, Ahsoka. This was... the will of the Force, it was Britani's destiny. No matter how much you or I want to believe otherwise, there's no way for either of us to undo anything that happened." The words came almost on their own, and Derik found himself wondering at them perhaps more than Ahsoka was.

"But..." Ahsoka protested, her own voice still choked. "It still isn't fair. I still have the person important to me, and you-"

"I have the Force," Derik interrupted, turning his eyes back to the stars. "Like you told me before, Ahsoka, all I can do is cherish the memory of her, and trust the Force for the rest." A heavy sigh broke off his words for a moment, then he added, "I wasn't entitled to even seeing her once, after the order. Logically speaking both of us should have been killed lightyears apart, she on Kessel, I on Nar Shadda. The Force brought us together for an instant, and that was more than I ever deserved."

"Does that make it feel any better?" Ahsoka questioned. Her voice belied an underiding fear, as though she were already wondering what it would be like when she had to face the same loss that Derik had.

"Not at all," he answered, his voice low, "Not in the slightest." He took another deep breath. "But my Master told me that attachment isn't an either or proposition. She said that it's a matter of knowing whether the bond you have is worth the pain of losing it, one day. To know whether you can be strong enough to break your own heart, if necessary."

"Can you?" Ahsoka whispered again.

Derik closed his eyes, trying to absorb the gravity of the words he had just said. Almost all of them he had learned from the two people he loved more than anything, the two people who had been so cruelly torn from him. He had heard these same words many, many times before, and had learned to regurgitate them when need be. But now, in the face of tragedy beyond his worst nightmare... _was_ he strong enough?

_Yes._

"Yes," he answered. "No matter how hard this is now, I would rather have felt this pain a thousand times over than to have never been attached to my Master, or to have never loved Britani." He squared his shoulders, his fists clenching automatically as he finished, "She asked me to be strong. And Force help me, I will be."

Ahsoka stood in stunned silence for a moment, taken aback by his declaration. Derik rather expected her to quietly slip away now, but to his surprise, she spoke once more.

"Sometimes it's hard to be strong on our own."

Derik looked at her, startled. She was looking out the viewport again, the wash of light from the stars without casting a soft glow on her face. Her words were quiet, but there was something more to them, and after a moment of pondering, Derik understood.

"I guess... I'll have to hope I won't need to do it on my own, then," he ventured.

Ahsoka smiled, her eyes still on the viewport. Her voice was a hair above a whisper, but the promise was clear. "That's what friends are for."

She looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. Reaching with one hand, she gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, before turning and walking towards the rear of the cockpit, and disappearing down the corridor.

Derik let out a sigh, turning back to watch the stars.

He would mourn for Britani again, perhaps even tonight. He would miss her every day, for many days to come. He would do the same for his fallen Master, as he already had many times.

But his conviction that those bonds, those attachments, were worth even the pain of loss, was stronger than ever. This was the sort of pain that so terrified the Jedi Council, and led them to forbid attachment altogether. Derik didn't buy their line, but at the same time, he knew that this was the price he had agreed to pay.

And even now, though the sorrow and grief was real and persistent, he knew he wasn't facing it alone. He had the Force. He had Britani, in his heart and in his memories. And he had brave, caring, and understanding friends, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex, who may not have been able to lessen the pain, but who would do whatever they could to share it, and to give back what comfort and joy they could.

There was still much to do. He was still a Jedi, like his Master, and like Britani. He had a duty, to defend the innocent and repel the darkness that had overtaken them all. He would fight, struggle, and die if necessary. And he would refuse to succumb to the darkness within, the temptation to seek revenge and retribution. He _would_ follow the leading of the Force, and he _would_ stay strong.

Somewhere in the vastness between the stars, he saw her face, and he was sure she was smiling at him.

* * *

><p><em>Okay.. so after some discussion with my wonderful beta <strong>laloga<strong>, I decided to break out the last scene of this story into its own chapter. So, there's still **one more chapter left.**_

_So.. I hope you all are ready for some long-overdue Rexoka fluff. :)_

_Thanks so much to all my reviewers, as always: GraceForever, Admiral Daala, shadow-dog18, laloga, powerstaark, Jadedsnowtiger, witchcoven, admiraljoshhar, Emika Fett, Randompie, Starcrier, Jess Marylin, Sonya Wesker, Queen (I think?), Sarge1995, captainrexbest35, Chocolate, Hoenn Master, and LongLiveTheClones._

_Also, for those who might be interested in prequel/sequel stories related to this tale (including a Derik/Brit fic, and a likely AU), please consider adding me to your "**Author Alert**" list (click the "Follow Author" button on your phone, or "Add Author to Author Alert" at the bottom of this page). That way, you'll be notified when my future work goes live. :) Thanks!_

_Enjoy, and please review!_


	63. Fortitude

Chapter Sixty Two

_**Fortitude**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, Consular-class escort frigate. 35 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Rex may have intended to remain awake and alert all through the night cycle. But after an intense and grueling ground battle, followed by evac and a hair-raising dogfight, with a good three or four hours of starship inspection to boot... he figured he could be forgiven if his eyelids remained close a <em>few<em> seconds longer than a blink, or if his head lulled to the side and his shoulders slumped as he sat alone on the stiff mattress in the forward officer's cabin.

Nevertheless, it only took the quiet chime of the door lock to cause him to snap to attention, and his gaze turned towards the gray, unmarked door just in time to see the durasteel panel slide away, revealing a tired but smiling Togruta girl.

_Woman,_ he corrected himself. She looked a little bit misfit by some standards, dressed in officer's fatigues claimed from one of the lockers, the clothes unusually drab compared to her normal attire. A few strategic tucks and folds kept the gray cloth from hanging off her arms, and Ahsoka had actually cut out some of the material to better fit her figure.

As far as Rex was concerned, she looked _perfect._

"Hey," Ahsoka prompted as she stepped past the threshold. As the door whisked shut behind her, she stretched and let out a long yawn. "Still awake?"

Rex was in fact very much awake now, and was busy reminding himself to keep eye contact and not let his gaze wander. "Last I checked, yes."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smirking just a little before vaulting herself across the room onto the mattress, landing with a respectable bounce in a sitting position, her back turned to the viewport where Rex had been stargazing a moment ago. Her legs hung over the edge of the thin and rather narrow cot, swinging freely against the side of the bed. "Good. Wouldn't want to try prying your eyelids open after you zonked out."

Rex's brows furrowed. "Zonk?"

She shook her head and stifled a giggle, before falling silent. The laughter on her face disappeared almost too quickly, and she lowered her gaze to her booted feet, still bouncing against the frame of the cot.

Her demeanor grew sober, even a little sad, and Rex figured he knew why, too. _Derik._

"How is he?"

Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Better than I expected, actually." She lifted one foot and crossed her legs, resting her ankle on her knee. "I don't think he'll ever be the same, but he seems... at peace with it." She paused for a moment, and Rex thought he saw a shiver run through her frame. "It's hard to take in, I guess."

Rex nodded, his eyes following her movements as she began to ease her foot from the black field boot. "It's good you were able to talk with him."

"I think it did help," Ahsoka agreed, slipping the footwear free and tossing it rather carelessly across the cabin. "You should talk to him sometime, you know," she turned and eyed him seriously. "I know it's hard, but he needs to know we've got his back. I think that's all we can really do for him now."

She switched legs and began to remove her other boot, while Rex mused over her suggestion for a moment. _I don't know that I'd be much help, but she's right; knowing we're there for him is the best we can offer._

"So..." Ahsoka began again. "Been a pretty wild ride to this point, huh?" She turned her head to meet his eyes, the corner of her mouth twisted in a half grin, half grimace.

"I'll say," Rex answered, turning to face her and flinching as his arm sent a warning pang through his torso.

Ahsoka didn't miss the reaction. "Arm still bugging you?"

"It's fine." The answer came automatically, and he felt his face heat as she arched her eyebrows.

"I think your arm could be in the medbay with the tinny and you'd still say-"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Old habits." He tried to mask the wincing in his face with a cocky grin, and wasn't sure how well he did.

"Let me see it." Ahsoka eased back in her seat and crossed her legs in one fluid motion, before extending a hand towards him. At his hesitation, she persisted. "Come on, I'm not going to bite you." She flashed a rather toothy grin, almost as though to put her intentions in doubt.

It was Rex's turn to roll the eyes, but he complied, shifting once more to sit beside her. Ahsoka reached out her hand again, tugging at his arm until it lay across her lap. Her fingers ran along the length of the sore limb, ghosting over the neatly sealed bacta patch the med-droid had applied a few hours ago.

"It wasn't a puncture wound, right?" she prompted, still fingering the bandage.

"No, just bruising from the impact. Got knocked pretty hard." Rex shifted to see past her the rise of her montrals as her head obscured most of his vision. He tried to let his muscles relax, but his arm remained tense.

"Tell me about it," Ahsoka muttered. She moved her fingers to trace the edge of the patch, her touch cool and almost _too_ smooth as she began to brush his own skin, and it was all Rex could do to keep from shivering. "Kind of eerie seeing the Emperor in person, wasn't it?"

There was a trace of fear in her tone, and as he recalled the surreal almost-meeting with the Sith Lord, Rex couldn't blame her. "Eerie, terrifying, infuriating, I can think of a few ways to describe it." His own voice grew cold, and he felt Ahsoka's touch grow a bit more fleeting as he added, "I still can't believe that _monster_ duped us all for so long."

Ahsoka nodded, her face grave. "Me neither. You really stood up to him, you know. I'm proud of you."

"I doubt he noted my opinion," Rex muttered with a shrug. "I still can't believe how flippant he was about... terminating his own troopers. And Commander Wolffe..."

"I know," Ahsoka sighed, then resuming her gentle caressing of his arm. "I knew him pretty well too. It's like... something's changed in all them. Even after the Emperor gave that order, none of them seemed to even notice."

"They _have_ to notice. Palpatine isn't hypnotizing them. They just don't care anymore." Rex realized his voice was becoming a rather intimidating growl, and he paused to collect himself. "I just can't believe I'm the only one to choose differently."

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, before answering. "I don't think you are," she murmured. "Maybe it just took some of them a while to realize what was going on. You told me yourself you didn't even know about Order sixty six before it was called out."

"No, but it's almost reflexive, all the Contingency orders are. Flashtrained before we're even out of the breeding chamber, embedded in our subconscious memory before we can-"

"Stop it," Ahsoka whispered, her voice laced with some weighty emotion. "Please Rex, I... I don't want to talk about that right now."

Cursing himself for letting both his thoughts and his anger get the best of him, Rex snapped his jaw shut, and took a deep breath. Before he could apologize, Ahsoka continued. "I'm sure you aren't the only one, Rex. I _know_ you aren't. There has to be others. And we'll find them." She turned her head again to meet his gaze with her own glistening eyes. "I _promise_ we will find them."

Rex nodded, grateful for her understanding but equally ready to leave that subject behind. "The codes Bane left us should help, that way," he mused. "If we can get a hold of who the Empire's looking for, and combined that with whatever black market intel we can dig up, we should have a good start." He lifted his left hand to rub his brow. "You said you think General Offee might still be alive?"

Ahsoka nodded, the motion causing her lekku to again rub against his cheek in a not-wholly-disagreeable way. "Based on what I looked up, Barriss is listed as terminated, but there were no... remains, to confirm it. As long as that doesn't change, I have to believe she's still out their somewhere." She let out another sigh. "Unfortunately that's not a particularly useful inference."

"True, but it's a start. There'll be others, too. General Kenobi is still at large."

"So is Master Yoda, Master Shaak Ti, lots of others I don't know well." Ahsoka shifted and pressed herself a bit more snugly against Rex's side. "I hope we can help them, but sometimes I wonder... we lost Rema, and now with Britani-"

"You can't change circumstances, Ahsoka," Rex interrupted, hoping his voice was gentle even as he tried to rebut her guilt. "Rema was frightened and panicked before we could get to her. And Britani fell in the line of battle, of her own choice. That doesn't mean you can't do a lot of good for others."

Ahsoka remained silent for a moment, before whispering, "I know. I just wish..."

Thinking she was still doubting herself, Rex tried once again to allay her concerns. "You can't lose heart now, Ahsoka. The Jedi are down, but as long as you and others are still alive, you're not out. You've got to believe you can make a comeback." Rex brought his good arm around to encircle her waist, before adding, "You can't afford to give up, Ahsoka. The Jedi are the only hope for the galaxy now."

"No," Ahsoka murmured, the strength and conviction in her voice catching Rex by surprise. "We're not the only hope. We're part of it, an important part, but..." her voice grew wistful, and Rex wondered briefly if she might have been falling asleep, but he was soon corrected. "It's not just the Jedi, Rex. I think that's what Britani meant, when she told me about her beliefs."

"Her... beliefs?" Rex felt his brow furrow again. _I know they spent some time talking after Kessel, but I never got any idea what they discussed._

"Britani is... was, sort of an unorthodox Jedi. The kind that normally wouldn't be part of the Order on Coruscant." Ahsoka relaxed a bit more, still massaging Rex's left arm. "She wasn't a supporter of the war, or of the Jedi's involvement. In fact, she didn't like the way the Council and the Senate were so... cozy, together"

Rex himself was actually growing rather distracted by how 'cozy' Ahsoka felt leaning against his chest, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel curiosity and a bit of doubt at the concept of a 'pacifist' Jedi. "Something like General Altis, from JanFathal, then?"

Her nod caused her lekku to again press against his chin, but Rex forced himself to listen to her words. "Yeah. Although actually, I think even Master Altis would have been a bit confused with Britani's ideas. She didn't think the Jedi should have been institutionalized in the first place. No external funding, which would probably mean no Temple, no ships, just Jedi, a lightsaber and the Force. And then she even hinted that she felt our identification with the lightsaber was a sign of trouble."

_That must have been quite the... discussion,_ Rex mused, a frown coming over his face as the foreign concepts began to settle in. They sounded more in line with the naive code of the Lurmen colonists than that of a Jedi. _Even the New Mandalorians had a more reasonable stance than that._

Unsure of whether Ahsoka was actually buying the strange position Britani apparently espoused, Rex tried to mask his incredulity. "Eh... I don't see how that sort of withdrawal would have changed things for the better," he objected. "The war was inevitable, and the Jedi's involvement saved a lot of lives and protected a lot of people. I don't know much of the political side, but I don't think-"

"I know, Rex," Ahsoka cut him off. "And I agree, I think she took things farther than made practical sense. I would probably have told her that, but I wasn't exactly feeling up to a debate at the time, and we never... well, I didn't get a chance to discuss it again."

Rex nodded absently. It wasn't unheard of for a Jedi to have unorthodox ideas, even if it was rare. Among an Order of thousands of individuals, trained under the same code and the same philosophy, it was nonetheless possible that some of them would come to different conclusions, right or wrong.

Rex would know that much.

"But... what does that have to do with the Jedi being the best chance for liberating the galaxy?" he questioned. "You just said you didn't buy Britani's position, so..."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't think that those more... quirky ideas were really what Britani was all about. I don't think I really understood what she was saying. Till now, anyways."

"Pardon?"

Ahsoka took a breath, before speaking. "The Jedi aren't the only hope, Rex. The galaxy is bigger than the Jedi. The Force is bigger than the Jedi. I feel that it will be much more than a few surviving Jedi like me that put a stop to the Empire."

Rex frowned, still not following. Certainly there would have to be a sizeable force involved in any rebellion against the Emperor. Soldiers, pilots, officers. _But wouldn't such an army be led by Jedi like her, or General Kenobi?_

"I'll grant the Jedi won't do it alone," Rex admitted, "But they would have to be at the forefront of any effective resistence. These are _Sith_, Ahsoka, they have powers no non-Force sensitive can stand up against."

"It's not just a battle of Jedi against Sith," Ahsoka insisted, her tone growing more sure as she spoke. "This is about more than just power, Rex. It's good against evil. It's hate, treachery, and lies against compassion, forgiveness, and honesty. Those are the things that make up this conflict, not blasters and lightsabers and magic tricks. I know the Jedi are important, and we have a role and a responsibility. But in the end, the Jedi are just part of the story. And what Britani said was that, for most Jedi, we acted as though we were the entire solution to everything."

Rex felt his eyes widen even as his face heated. _I'm not really sure where she's going with this, but it sounds... intriguing._

"Don't you see, Rex?" Ahsoka twisted her head to meet his confused gaze. "The Jedi had good intentions, but we ended up trying to be something we weren't. Master Yoda once said the Jedi were in danger of losing sight of who we are. And I think we did. We believed we were self-sufficient, even though we claimed humility. We operated as soldiers and officers, even though we said we were about peace. We told ourselves we could be detached and isolated, when we were really just like everyone else around us, with our own fears and worries and longings."

Rex could sign on to that much; working with General Skywalker and his apprentice had long ago shattered any illusions he had as to the Jedi's stoic impassivity. Some Jedi may have hidden their emotions better than Skywalker, but precious few truly possessed the 'detachment' they claimed. _Because they're still people, they still have the same feelings that any sentient does._

"But we didn't accept it," Ahsoka continued. "We followed a system with no room for any of those feelings, because we didn't want to make ourselves open and vulnerable to others. We thought we were strong enough on our own. We thought we didn't _need_ others."

Rex listened closely as she spoke, her voice falling into a pleasing storyteller's lilt - inexplicably he felt she would make an excellent mother, and immediately pushed _that_ thought aside - as she continued her 'lesson'.

"The Jedi taught that attachment was dangerous, that it led to the dark side. But look at us, Rex. My friendship with Barriss was something I'd never wish away, even if I never see her again. Your bond with your brothers helped keep you motivated during the war, and even now, you still want to help them."

Rex nodded carefully, trying to follow Ahsoka's reasoning. "And I guess it's fair to say that there's not much... attachment involved between the Emperor and his underlings."

"Exactly!" Ahsoka exclaimed, becoming a bit more animated. "Because the Emperor is all about himself, his greed and his selfishness drive him. Even between fellow Sith, betrayal and mistrust are a given, because all that really matters is self. Attachment can lead to that end, but it's not inevitable."

Rex nodded once again, still frowning a little. "But... forgive me, but I still don't see how this ties in to the war and the Jedi's role."

"It does, because when it comes down to it, this war is about light against darkness. It's about whether forgiveness can overcome betrayal, and compassion can overcome hatred. Yes, there will be fighting and struggle, and as long as I'm alive I'll be in the thick of it, but that's not what defeats the Dark side."

Here she paused, and on impulse Rex supplied the unspoken question. "Then... what will?"

Ahsoka didn't disappoint. "The things that are the same for Jedi, clone, or Wookiee. Faith, in the Force, and in each other. Hope, that there will be morning again in the galaxy, that things will be made right in the end. Those will keep us strong and focused."

Something about her inflection as she finished made Rex expect an additional point, and as Ahsoka seemed to hesitate, he prompted once more, "And..?"

Ahsoka didn't answer immediately, instead resting her hands over his own, tugging them apart and interlacing the fingers of both hands. When she did speak, her voice was soft and wistful, and as the color-soaked sky cast a rich glow against her face and her eyes glistened with reflected glory, Rex felt the scene was almost sacred in its serenity.

"There's one more, one thing that will truly defeat the Dark side for good. Something that the most powerful Sith in the galaxy can never overpower. Something that the wisest Jedi Master can't explain, and that the smallest child can understand. What conquers everything else... is love."

Suddenly Ahsoka moved, slipping her hands free from his and standing up, and walking towards the viewport across the cabin. She didn't say anything as she leaned against the wall and gazed out at the starscape, but somehow Rex knew she expected him to follow her, which was just as well, because he had already risen to his own feet.

He moved quietly, coming to stand beside her in silence, his eyes following her gaze out through the viewport where he had maintained his earlier vigil. The sight was breathtaking, and Rex observed that the nebula he had just seen coming into view some time ago was now spread across the sky, displacing the black void with a star-spangled tapestry of lavender and maroon hues.

Ahsoka moved a step towards him, leaning just a little into his side. Without thinking, Rex raised his left arm to wrap around her shoulders, and chanced a look down. Her eyes were glistening with brilliant blue, and the russet skin of her face was bathed in starlight as she took in the galactic spectacle.

"That's what I've wanted to tell you all along, Rex," she murmured, her gaze not leaving the stars that were reflected in her eyes. "I understand it now. Everything around me is dark. Order sixty six, the death of the Jedi, Rema's death, my Master's betrayal, even giant, lightsaber-resisitent spiders."

She cracked a wry grin, and Rex almost chuckled at the recollection. "That was pretty creepy, actually. Then again," she added with a wink, "it did give you an excuse to kiss me, didn't it?"

Rex blinked, caught off guard by the reminder, but he quickly returned the mischievous smirk. "Actually, if I recall correctly... it was you who initiated _that_ contact."

Ahsoka's montrals flushed as she recognized her mistake, but her smile hardly diminished. "Oh... you're right. My bad," she admitted, "I guess I was the one to blame there." She pursed her lips, whether in thought or recalling the incident, Rex wasn't sure. But the mischievous grin quickly returned. "But the _second_ time..."

It was Rex's turn to blush - _We never did discuss that one, did we?_ - but he tried to be honest. "I didn't plan that, but... yeah. I guess I felt that it would get your attention-"

"Smart man."

"No, not that way," Rex rolled his eyes, while Ahsoka stifled a giggle. "I thought that something that showed that you had... somebody besides _him_, with you. I felt it might be easier for you to... to let go of him, if you knew you had someone else to count on." He grimaced as he finished. "I know it sounds stupid now, but-"

"No, Rex," Ahsoka whispered, suddenly sobering. "It's not stupid at all, it's... it was exactly what I needed, then. And it's exactly what I'm talking about, now."

She looked back towards the stars again, remaining silent as though gathering her thoughts, before resuming her quiet speech.

"I needed you, Rex. All along I've needed you with me. I would have given up on my own, by now. Or worse, I would have given in to my anger and hate for what they did to me. Cull, Palpatine, Vader, even Bane. I would have let the Dark side grow within me, and become no better than they were."

Rex wanted to contradict her, wanted to tell her that was nonsense, that she had never been in danger of becoming like any of the monsters she named, even those with dubious intentions. But he didn't, and Ahsoka continued speaking.

"I'm not perfect, Rex. I'm not strong enough for this. What gives me strength, what's kept the dark side in me at bay... it's not my lightsaber or my Force senses. It's that..."

As her sentence trailed off, she turned halfway, looking up into his eyes while her face was still illuminated by the stars.

"I love you, Rex."

The words were full in every way imaginable, taught and thick with emotion and affection that Rex had never heard before. A small, tentative grin teased Rex's lips, even as Ahsoka continued to hold his gaze with fervent intensity. He didn't intend to make her wait any longer, so even as he raised both of his arms to rest his hands on her narrow shoulders, he smiled and murmured his response.

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

The look of pure serenity on her face suddenly gaze way to a wide, teary-eyed grin, much like the one he knew so well, only infinitely more beautiful now. And while he would never know for certain who 'initiated contact' this time around, the kiss they shared in that moment was certainly more enjoyable than either of their previous attempts.

When they finally pulled away for air, Ahsoka kept both of her arms wrapped around his neck and leaned her head to the side, bringing her lips to nuzzle his ear while allowing Rex to caress the soft, silk-smooth skin of her lekku. For a long moment neither of them said a word as they held each other, touching and knowing and remembering.

Order 66.

The Empire.

Genocide, betrayal, bounty hunters, Stormtroopers, Darth Vader... yes, even giant, lightsaber-resistant spiders.

All of those and more, they had faced together. And Rex knew all too well that much more, and much worse was sure to come.

But they knew what they had, and they knew what they needed for the future. Their faith was strong, their hope eternal, their love fiercer than any foe they might face. And though darkness prevailed over the galaxy now, Rex and Ahsoka knew that in the end, love would indeed conquer all, and ignite a flame that would never die.

Ahsoka shifted, and pulled him close to kiss him again. This time, when they parted, she held their faces only a hair's breadth apart, her eyes lidded, and Rex could feel her lips brush against his as she whispered again the words of that ancient Togruti proverb she had spoken of in the past. Only now, she alternated each line with a Basic rendition, and though Rex was no judge of poetry, the words seemed infused with a strength of their own, and, in a way, seemed to summarize the burgeoning story of their life... _together._

"_Ash'aru, ki mela pari kalu'mi, sol'ura_," she murmured, the alien accent rolling off her tongue with a natural flourish. "Together, we awake and share my chase, when the sun rises."

Rex closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations: her body in his arms, her hands stroking his hair, and the stream of her words that left her mouth to reach his ears.

"_Ash'aru, ki nedama ti mak'aru, taak'ura_... we find shelter in each other's arms, when the storm comes."

Ahsoka interrupted her recitation with another kiss, holding it this time for a rather long moment, and sighing contentedly as they pulled away. Her eyes were open now, dazzling in their glow as she whispered the last line.

"_Lumi'ru valura'mi kaminila, nok'ura._"

He recalled at that instant that Ahsoka had translated that line for him some time before, and without thinking, with arms joined and faces bathed in the starlight before them, Rex's gravely baritone joined the quiet lilt of her own voice.

"The light in your eyes shows me the way, when night falls."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>That's it, folks.<em>

_I'm going to _try_ to keep from rambling this time, which I know is a lousy joke by this point, but bear with me. This story is now **complete. **There will be at least two, probably three **epilogues **in the near future, but they will not be posted on the normal update schedule. Also at some point I will post a sneak peak of a prequel featuring **Derik Sunsetter, Britani Matalis, Dani Mari, Pal Drake**, and TBD canonical characters. _

_So, if you're interested, please consider adding me to your _"**Author Alert**" list (click the "Follow Author" button on your phone, or "Add Author to Author Alert" at the bottom of this page).__

_And... that's it, folks. This is a bit of a milestone for me, being only the second full length fic I've tried my hand at, and at +320k words it's the most writing I've ever done since... well, ever. :P_

_But I certainly didn't come this far alone._

_First, a _hopelessly_ inadequate THANK YOU to **laloga**, who has not only provided stellar input and advice as a beta, but has also been an amazing reviewer and an inspiration with her own work. This story is worlds better for her input. I'll try, but I'll never, ever thank you enough._

_And to Slade1987, Cnwriter, laloga, Queen, shakespeareaddict, outlaw hunter, DoubleEO, childofLight, StarWarsRocksMySocks, LongLiveTheClones, Avalonyx, Julia, Laelwen, veggiecat, NoxUmbra, TheLightIsMine, captainrexbest35, Sethis, Jadedsnowtiger, OnixEyes, powerstaark, rexter-fangirl, Imperial Dragon, AlleyKitty, EpicJediWaffles, Sandd, Admiral Daala, SilverWolf77, SerendipityAEY, InkStarAndSteelSkies, Rocku, Etain-Skirata, Bottles, shadow-dog18, Ty, Jay-Bird, Nuclear Chick, Sarge1995, Lord Anubis Judge of the dead, RogueOfVoid, MuchAdoAboutNonny, Gamergirl052, Belac77, EndymionBlue, Redone, ImanAlien, Fox Scarlen, sarusan92, whoitis, fAnFicLover, Randompie, devdev2013, Emika Fett, aimmers85, MasterVash, naughty-girl44, helljumper09, pauliina, 1skyace, Starcrier, Hoenn Master, jedig1rl, AwRiter, witchcoven, GripenJ39, Jess Marylin, Pheonix Skyborn, kiyohunter, Wolffe41, admiraljoshhar, GraceForever, Ryan Potter, Cinderella21, SWdeathlyhallows, TheRighterzpen, Flutielover, Just a new reader, Beta-04, Sonya Wesker, Chewbrok, sss396, HawthorneTree, ShadowHawk0457403, Chocolate, narutodragon, and I-Am-The-Stig... _

_Wow. Thanks, guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate every comment, every bit of encouragement, and every bit of critique you've taken the time to leave me. It's thrilling to know so many of you enjoyed this little tale, and went through the trouble to tell me about it._

_Thank you._

_And finally, while I so appreciate the praise and the encouraging words, I can't take credit for what wasn't mine to begin with. I may have taken time to write and learn and cultivate the skills and the intuition, but in the final analysis, I have nothing except what was granted to me from above. I've already made my beliefs known in previous updates, but I have to give credit where credit is due. _

_Soli Deo Gloria._


	64. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, dead space, Consular-class escort frigate. 42 days after the execution of Contingency Order 66.<em>

* * *

><p>Derik had difficulty believing his chrono at times, and perhaps he would not have had the passage of time not been identically recorded on every console and monitor in the ship. It had been seven Standard days since their escape, seven days since they'd been granted their freedom. Seven days since their new adventure had begun.<p>

Seven days since Britani Matalis had died.

There were moments when Derik felt like it could have been seven lifetimes ago. There were others when he could have sworn it had all happened yesterday. In either case, the pang that went through the young Jedi's heart at the thought of their loss - his loss - never seemed to abate, and sometimes Derik wondered if he'd ever be able to recall her name without shedding tears.

For the past week he'd insisted on taking the graveyard shift aboard their commandeered _Consular_-class frigate, spending the night cycle pouring over displays and indicators and reading off stats he already knew by heart, all in a desperate attempt to keep himself preoccupied. It was easier to do that during the day, when plans were being discussed, routes were being plotted, possible contacts probed. As long as there was activity, Derik felt he could hold it together, focus on the here and now, and make it through the next cycle.

It was the nights that tried him.

Even a Jedi needed rest, but for Derik the artificial sleep cycle brought anything but that. It seemed the moment that he allowed his eyes to flutter shut, he was caught in a never-ending replay of what would certainly be the most horrific moments of his life.

He would always recall the scene with vivid detail. The sonic shockwave of the discharging cannon. The surge of superheated gas burning and vaporizing the sweat from his skin. The eerie screech of the projectile as it split the air ahead of its lethal trajectory.

The trajectory that would carry it straight to its unresisting target without intervention or protest. Derik's head spun about, eyes wide in alarm and panic, and then he saw-

His eyes snapped open, and Derik almost bolted from the cot where he made his routine - and futile - attempts to rest after his watch had ended. He sat up, his breath ragged, his heart delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest every second. Sweat beaded on his brow and left his shirt damp, while his eyes darted about the small cabin seeking some sort of protective distraction from the nightmare.

He bit back a groan at the thought. Nightmares would be infinitely preferable to this torture. After all, when you woke up from a bad dream, even a vision or premonition, it wasn't supposed to have already happened.

Even the most chilling vision wasn't definite. The future was always in motion. But the past was cold, hard, unyielding.

Merciless.

Tossing the thin army regulation blanket from across his lap, Derik swung his legs off the side of the bed, resting his feet on the floor as he sat up. Bracing his elbows on his knees, he rested his head in his hands, breathing slow and deep to ward off the crushing weight across his chest. He couldn't break down now; his fellow fugitives were too aware of his pain already, and it wasn't fair to burden them with it now, while Rex and Ahsoka were still preoccupied with exploring their own - _evolving_ - relationship.

A Jedi wasn't supposed to feel envy. And though Derik knew that envy wasn't quite an accurate term for what he was feeling, there was something lurking in the darker corners of his mind. Not quite envy, not quite resentment, not quite any one emotion in particular, but it was there, and strong, and when the grief wasn't rendering him impotent he could always count on this bitter perceptionto begin to taint his outlook and his demeanor. Ahsoka had been partially right, after all - the only reason she and Rex had each other... was because he no longer had Britani.

Derik scowled - he knew he couldn't afford _these_ sorts of ruminations - and then abruptly shoved himself off the bed, his feet meeting the cold metal plating as he stood. Sleeping was a lost cause tonight, as it would be every night, and he might as well make himself useful. There was room in one of the cargo bays for some limited physical exercise, and there would likely be no one around to mind; the droid was recharging, and Rex and Ahsoka would probably be much too _occupied_ in their shared cabin to even notice.

He took a step towards the door, then hesitated. Perhaps it was his exhausted body subconsciously insisting that he at least try once more to get the rest he desperately needed, but Derik felt an impulse not to leave... not yet.

It was so slight an impression, he didn't think to wonder about it.

He turned his gaze from the door to the far end of the small room, his eyes settling on the viewport that offered a square meter view of the black void that was deep space. Stars drifted by at an imperceptible rate, and off to one corner one could just see the billows of galactic dust and nebulae that adorned the distant region of Hutt Space, with Nar Shadda a mere speck of orange at this distance.

Nar Shadda.

He didn't actually realize he'd approached until his hands were on the glass, a finger resting lightly on the smooth, transparent surface pointing out the spot of almost-light that marked the world where he'd lost hope the first time. When in a fit of despair and rage, he gave up all faith in the Force and in himself and in everything he believed in, and literally attempted to bring himself and others to ruin.

He'd halfway succeeded.

But as luck would have - or as the Force willed, as _she_ would have said - he did not die on Nar Shadda, and a new chapter of his career was begun. Derik's outstretched hand moved up towards the opposite corner of the viewport, leaving a faint streak of moisture as his finger glided over the fragile, translucent barrier.

It came to a stop against the Denarii Nova, the nebulous remants of twin stars that, if his recollections of his astronomy lessons still held up, flanked the distant mining world of Kessel.

Kessel. The world where he had learned to work with his new companions and fellow outlaws. Where he had battled deadly mercenaries, and where he had once again fell prey to his own darkness.

But that was not why he remembered Kessel. No, his memories of that treacherous world would forever be defined by that one moment, the first and maybe last moment of real joy he had experienced since the Empire. When in a blur of shock and and relief and overwhelming exhilaration, he went from grappling bounty hunters to sweeping the one he loved into his arms and to safety. He remembered her delicate form against his chest, her arms around his neck, their lips crushed together with an intensity neither of them had expected.

An intensity that was to be matched only days later, on another distant world, when Britani again lay against his weary form, her arms clinging to him in one final, desperate burst of strength, one that would end only with the last beat of her heart.

That kiss on Ord Mantell marked more than one death, for Derik Sunsetter. Part of him remained there, whisped away along with the ashes that were all that remained of Britani Matalis.

Shaking his head, Derik blinked back the now blurry points of light that decorated the small viewport. As his vision cleared, his gaze remained on the stars, though now it was empty, blank, and had a supernova gone off directly in his line of sight he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Stargazing never suited you, really."

Her voice reached his ears just as Derik felt the sudden appearance of her Force presence. Only... it wasn't really her voice, or her presence, not the way her had known them before. And though her arrival was unexpected, Derik couldn't bring himself to be surprised - let alone happy - that Britani had found some mystical way to reappear in his cabin for a moment.

It felt like a cheap condolence.

He hadn't even turned his head yet, even as he felt her own Force aura reaching to brush his, like an ethereal tap on the shoulder. Derik's spine grew stiff, his eyes narrowed and unseeing, and he sensed a mixture of sadness and mild annoyance from her.

"It's rude not to face the person speaking to you, you know," Britani prompted again, with a familiar wryness that caused Derik's resolve to waver a bit. But her voice... it wasn't the same. Only it _was_ the same voice, and it was beautiful, crystalline and celestial in tone, like one would imagine an angel's voice to sound.

Even her presence was different. Though somewhat faint, it felt brighter, purer - if that was even possible - and seemed to radiate an aura of light that didn't belong in the same room as him, broken and bitter as he was. She was too good to be here.

And it was all because she wasn't _really_ here. Whether he was experiencing a vision, or whether Britani was actually present in some ghost or spirit form, Derik didn't really know or care. Because whatever Force workings had brought her presence here, it wasn't what he wanted, and it wasn't enough.

"I've missed you, Derik."

There it was again; that note of raw honesty, of an emotion that was far too real to belong to a disembodied spirit, and that struck a cord within Derik so deeply he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up this stubborn front much longer.

"You're not really here," he murmured, his voice low and sullen. "You died."

She didn't respond right away, and for a moment Derik thought he might have extinguished her presence altogether.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Britani chided, her force signature glowing brighter as he imagined her stepping closer to him, while he stood still with his back towards her voice. "I may not be here in the same way you are, but neither of us are more real than the other."

"You _died,_" Derik repeated, his voice a step away from breaking, but he kept his gaze straight ahead, his focus alternating between the smudges on the glass and the specks of light outside.

She paused again, and Derik already knew exactly what she was going to say, what worn Jedi axiom he was about to hear repeated for the millionth time. He almost said it first, his lips parting while his brows twisted in bitter sarcasm. _There is no death..._

"Yes," she answered quietly, and Derik had to blink as the unexpected response clashed with the words he knew he'd hear but didn't. "Yes, Derik," she continued, her voice soft and subdued. "I died."

There was no rebuke, no implied shortcoming, not even any sense of patience forbearing, like she was planning to teach him another lesson. She answered plainly, and though logically Britani was only admitting the obvious and it should have meant nothing to him, her answer was all Derik need to break down completely.

In a blur of tears and motion, he had turned around, and flung himself into arms that he knew didn't exist, that were mere illusions incapable of supporting any physical weight. But impossibilities meant nothing right now, so he didn't bother wondering about them. Instead, he clung to Britani, no longer caring what form she was in, his eyes squeezed shut as he buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

The feelings his experienced in that moment were like nothing he'd known before. As the wave of sorrow crested and he lost touch with his surroundings, Derik felt himself being cradled in a blanket of warmth, of affection, of all the feeling she still harbored for him even after death. He felt her own sorrow and loss as his own, while at the same time the intimate bond they had cultivated seemed to rekindle, though it was tempered with the painful reality of their separation.

Slowly Derik's mind began to clear, and his awareness extended to at least his own body. He was indeed resting against Britani, and his forehead was pressed against what was apparently the fabric of her tunic, while his arms stretched around her ethereal figure in a death grip that would probably have suffocated her had she been corporeal.

His eyes were still closed, but Derik was quickly aware that Britani's form was indeed something different altogether than he'd known before. The resistance he felt as he leaned against her was real... but not quite the solidity of a physical body. And though he could feel the fine woven material of her clothing against his face, the sensations were fragile, like echoes or impressions that existed more in his memory than in reality.

The knowledge weighed heavily upon him, but before he could break down again, he felt Britani's hands across his back, her own arms pulling closer into her embrace as she stroked his shuddering frame. At the same time he realized her head was lowered, her cheek and lips nestled against the side of his head, placing soft kisses across his cheek and murmuring soothing sounds as she cradled his much larger figure.

The sensations of her skin and her hands all shared the same ethereal quality, but at the same time, they were so much more. Every touch, every whisper, every stroke Britani worked across his body was infused with her own presence, her own emotion. It was as though her form itself was composed of the feelings she had for him, and every touch seemed to inundate Derik's own presence with her affection. Her love.

After a moment, he recognized the sound of his own sobbing had diminished. Britani continued to soothe him, apparently awaiting his next move. Despite his earlier reluctance, Derik knew he had to see her face now, and so - with a mixture of gratitude and dread - he lifted his head, and opened his eyes.

He'd never forget the sight that greeted him.

Britani was breathtaking, her body and presence alike emanating a brilliance beyond Derik's comprehension. He could hardly believe she had ever been so impeded in her strength with the Force as she was in life - now, in death, she may as well have been the very embodiment of the Force.

And yet, past the stunning luminescence of her spirit, her face and her form were exactly as he knew her, from the delicate angles of her jaw and eyebrows, to the soft curves of her cheek and neck. She was dressed in the simple tunic and belt she'd always preferred, though she carried no military kit, lacking both her lightsaber and her combat boots. Her feet were bare, and her hair cascaded loose down her back like a glittering fall. Her eyes shimmered with must have have been tears, and though her entire figure had a faint translucence and a cerulean glow, he could still see the flash of emerald in her eyes as she gazed up at him. A smile, sad and heartfelt, graced her lips, and Derik felt he would collapse against her again at the bearing of joy, sorrow, affection and longing she carried all at once in that smile.

"You're... beautiful," he rasped out, his hands slipping from around her back as though he feared he would somehow taint her by touching her celestial form.

Britani only smiled again, stepping closer and gripping his shoulders more securely. At her silent encouragement, Derik returned his hands to her back, sliding them lower to rest against the subtle swell of her hips. Even as his fingers ghosted over the indistinct boundary her body he could sense her affection for him radiating outward; when his hands found a firm grip he felt as though a channel had been opened between them, a thrill running through him as love itself seemed to flow through the simple contact.

For a moment he stood still, content to bask in the pure flood of feeling running between them. If only time would stop, if things could forever be this way, then perhaps he could be happy. Maybe then he could be at peace.

But time would not let them alone, and they both knew it. Britani was the first to move, raising a hand to cup his cheek while murmuring, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Derik."

He shivered as the shimmering form of her hand rested against his skin, and his vision blurred once more before he forced the tears back. "I'm... I..." he began haltingly, unsure of his words. "Me too."

Drawing back, her hands returning to Derik's shoulders, Britani held his gaze, the flash of green in her eyes seemingly even more brilliant - if that were possible - than before.

"You look tired," she murmured, with a sad smile that told him she knew exactly why.

Derik nodded, his eyes falling towards the ground where their feet were placed just inches apart. The drab gray of his stockings and sleeping trousers seemed to grow darker in comparison to her luminescence.

"Up here, Derik."

His head jerked upwards, to meet her gaze once more, and he couldn't resist returning a shy smile to her wry grin. "Sorry..?" he whispered, half-questioningly.

Britani shook her head, still grinning. "I'm no monarch, you know. You don't need to grovel at my feet in my presence. I'm still me."

Derik almost chuckled. "I think I figured that much out," he answered, before growing solemn again.

_She's not_ really _herself, anymore._

"Derik," Britan said, her voice tinged with sadness even as she chided him. "That's not true. This _is_ me, as much as was the person you knew in life. What happened on Ord Mantell was my destiny, and you must accept that."

Only Britani Matalis could take what sounded like an outright rebuke and make it the most heartfelt and tender admonishment Derik had heard from anyone, excepting his own Master. But it wasn't enough to keep the pain from welling within him, raw and passionate, and when he made his retort his voice was laced with intensity even though he kept his tone down to a whisper.

"And what if I _can't_ accept it?" he snapped, turning his head away from her. "What then?"

"You will, because you must," Britani asserted, the softness of her voice belying the adamant nature of her words. "You will hurt, as I hurt, and you will miss me as I miss you, and we will both learn to cherish each other's memory, and honor the other's legacy."

Derik still averted his gaze, though as the words sank in he found his will to look away was diminishing quickly. Memory. Honor. Legacy. He understood those words, and right now he felt they were meaningless in the face of what he'd lost.

"You haven't lost me, Derik," Britani continued, picking up his thoughts with an ease she never had in life. "In the Force, we are always together, and even this parting is only temporary. One day, we will be reunited."

"Then why wait?" Derik snapped, his eyes still avoiding hers. "Why not finish it now and not suffer through this... this darkness? Why am I here?"

It was a direct challenge, one that he would have never dared venture aloud before. But something about her presence gave Derik a boldness - as though he already knew she'd had an answer.

He was right.

"You are here, because the Force wants you here, Derik," she stated, her tone firm and gentle at the same time. "Your purpose is larger than yourself, and only you can fulfill it. You are needed, Derik. Night has fallen on the galaxy, and it is left to you to carry the light."

"What can I do?" Derik persisted. "I can't stand up to the Sith, I can't even walk a street in daylight."

"The Force will guide you, Derik, like it always has." Britani lifted a hand to his cheek again, gently turning his head back to face her. "_Listen_, Derik. Let go of your fear and listen to the Force. Follow its leading, and it will never fail you."

Derik only nodded, his head bowing. He knew Britani was right, there was little to argue over. Only that he knew that no Jedi axiom or ideal was going to take the pain away. Britani hadn't claimed it would, of course, but... the new reality he was to accept was not going to be an easy one.

"It won't be easy, Derik," Britani agreed, lowering her head as though to seek out his eyes. "But the life of a Jedi is not one of ease. The pain we endure is the same as that of every other sentient, and often it is worse. That is the way of the Jedi, to endure, to persevere, and if necessary, to sacrifice."

Derik waited for her to finish, before murmuring under his breath. "To be strong enough to break your own heart."

"It is the way it must be, if we are to have a heart at all," Britani whispered in agreement. "If we are to be better than the darkness we battle, we must know both how to love, and how to let go. One without the other will destroy us."

"Balance," Derik added, his haze still downcast, "I guess it's more a part of this than I knew."

Britani answered in silent assent, and Derik could feel her presence glowing with approval against his own. She said nothing for a moment, as though letting the words sink in. "There is more, Derik," she murmured, still touching his cheek.

He looked up this time, eyes widened in curiosity, but remained silent. Britani seemed to hesitate, before continuing, "You can't do this alone."

Derik frowned, shaking his head just a little. "Sorry?"

Britani hesitated again, averting her gaze just a moment before continuing. "You won't continue alone. You _must_ remain close to those the Force brings to you, like your Master taught you. I..." she paused, then added, "These times are too dark for one light to stand alone. The tempations will be too great for one to cut themselves off from another. Just... remember that."

Derik stared for a moment, then sighed. Truly he hadn't considered actually striking out on his own, but Britani's warning was clearly preempting that idea. And to be honest with himself... part of him _did_ want to do just that, to retreat and hole up somewhere far away, where he'd never have to risk losing someone again, where he'd never have to burdened with another's troubles.

"You can't, Derik," Britani whispered, catching his attention once more. "Others need you, as much as you will need them. Even this... this pain you've experienced, the grief over my end... it may one day be what you need to comfort another grieving heart."

Derik grimaced, thinking for a moment that he'd rather be in the dark when it came to relating to another's loss, but he almost immediately rebuked himself. Britani was right, though the concept still felt... utilitarian in his mind. Losing a loved one wasn't exactly a training assignment.

"Remember who you are, Derik. You've dedicated your life to the ways of the Force. You have a work to do, and you must be strong for it. This is not a time for wavering. The Force _is_ with you." Britani touched his cheek again, clasping her other hand behind his back. Her voice felt like a breath across his face, and he shivered as she spoke. "Who are you, Derik?"

Derik hesitated this time, pondering, their closeness not proving the distraction it might have been. He thought of his Master, of Danielle Mari and her training. He remembered meeting Britani, their first mission together and his first exposure to her radical views. He recalled the many adventures he'd had, the people he had met and the lessons he had learned, through the Clone Wars and beyond.

And he remembered the darkness of his recent past. His Master's death. The fall of the Jedi. Meeting Ahsoka, and Rex, and the bizarre circumstances that seemed to accompany those two. He remembered struggling with his own darkness, wrestling with the anger and agony for all that he had lost.

And he remembered Britani, their sweet reunion, and brief time together, only to see it come to an end in a blaze of fire and valor. He remembered the pain, the heartache, the grief that overwhelmed him in tha moment.

And then he remembered Ahsoka, coming beside him, with empathy and understanding. Rex's subdued but heartfelt encouragement. Their flight to freedom which still seemed nothing short of miraculous.

Derik Sunsetter still had much work to do. And though his experiences were bittersweet to say the least, he was stronger for it. And the galaxy would know that.

He nodded, his gaze growing distant, his voice quiet but strong in its conviction.

"I am a Jedi."

Britani caught her breath, before pressing herself closer to him, her words muffled as she leaned her cheek against his chest. "That you are, Derik. And you'll be a far greater Jedi than you know."

For a moment, they remained still, and Derik felt they both were seeking to delay their inevitable parting. But he refused to lose control this time, though there was still sadness in his voice when he spoke again. "I'll never forget you, Brit."

He felt her smile into his shirt. "Nor will I, Derik." She then pulled her head back, her eyes locking with his one more time.

"Derik," she whispered. "When I'm gone... don't hold yourself back."

A chill ran down his spine, and though part of him knew what she meant Derik still questioned, "What do you mean?"

Britani seemed to be struggling to retain her own composure, and her grip on him tightened for a minute. "Don't let your feelings for me become a weight on you. Remember me, but..." she took a breath. "Don't fail to love again."

"No," Derik shook his head, his voice deadly. "No Brit, I... I could never feel for someone else like I do for you. I can't. I _won't_."

Still holding his gaze, Britani hugged him close again. "Thank you," she murmured, "Thank you Derik, but... " She hesitated, then shook her head. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter now. But Derik, if... if you find yourself drawn to another, I beg of you, don't hold yourself back. Know that I will be _happy_ for you, from the bottom of my heart." She suddenly grinned, and danced her fingers up his neck. "And for her, as well. Force knows she'll be one lucky woman."

Derik felt his face light up in embarrassment, before shaking his head emphatically. "That'll _never_ happen," he insisted, his eyes narrowed, though he had difficulty remaining serious when she giggled at him.

Her laughter - silvery and delicate - soon faded, and she sighed as her hands slipped from his shoulders. "I can't stay much longer," she said, and almost immediately Derik saw her presence flicker, and he knew she was leaving.

He opened his mouth, and for an instant he wanted to beg her not to leave him, to find _something_ that would let her stay with him. But the urge fled almost as soon as it came, and instead he sighed. "Well..." he answered, blinking slowly. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

He wasn't sure he could say he was quite 'at peace' with it, but Derik did feel a measure of understanding. Something more than mere resignation, or acceptance. The sorrow was still there. So was the bitterness of the loss, the longing that must go unfulfilled. He would never forget Britani Matalis. And as far as he was concerned, he'd _never_ love another like he'd loved her, Britani's silliness notwithstanding.

He wouldn't delude himself; he would weep for her again.

But he would press on, with confidence and firm knowledge of who he was, and what his mission would be. He _was_ a Jedi, a Padawan perhaps, but a Jedi nonetheless. His destiny had not yet been consummated. And one way or another, he would leave his mark on the galaxy.

"Derik," Britnai's voice shook him from his musings. She was smiling at him, her presence seeming to glow brighter even as her departure drew nearer. "I love you."

His breath hitched, and then he smiled, albeit it was certainly a sad one. "I love you too, Brit."

They stood still for a moment, then in an instant their lips were pressed together, and as Derik felt her arms around his neck and her chest pressed to his, it seemed that he couldn't even tell that she was not wholly in the physical dimension. She bent her neck to better accomadate his height, and they held each other in an impossibly close embrace, till Derik wondered whether she was pressing herself right through him.

The moment couldn't last, and it didn't, and soon Derik felt the emptiness as her aura began to fade, and the warmth of her spirit form began to give way to the gentle current of recycled air. They held the kiss till the last, and as Britani finally slipped away she pulled back, meeting his eyes with a radiant smile, before vanishing completely.

Derik stood still for a long while, his arms returning to his sides, staring at the space where she had been. He cast a glance about the room, noting everything remained as before. He was alone.

He didn't feel like sleeping just yet, but it wasn't the restless, frightful way he'd felt mere hours ago. Sighing, Derik turned back to the viewport, stepping up to it and gazing out at the stars.

He didn't recognize them this time, perhaps because he wasn't really looking at any one of them. Instead he took in the panoramic spectacle all at once, the colors and hues of nebula merging with the patchwork of stars and galaxies beyond those stars. Light and darkness clashed, and though blackness was everywhere, light always won out. The universe stretched out before him in all its glory, like an open road waiting to be traveled.

And as he had once before, somewhere in the stellar tableau, he thought he saw her face, like he'd seen her just now, and she was smiling at him.

This time, Derik smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sigh... I know, I'm cruel to poor Derik. All I can say is that this <em>should_ motivate me to keep writing, since I can't stand seeing him all alone anymore than you can. Hang in there, hero boy..._

_At least one, probably two, more epilogues to come! **Obi-Wan **is next... ;)_

_Also, for those who are interested, I've been **revising** the earlier chapters of this story in preparation for a sequel and prequel (I'm crazy, I know). So far the first 6 chapters have been revamped, with pretty major updates (think Umbara...). Take a look if you are so inclined - and if you like the changes, let me know! ;) The revisions are time-stamped, and should become more frequent in the future. I hope. :P_

_As always, thanks for reading, and please review! :)_


	65. Epilogue 2  Part 1

Epilogue 2

**_Bonds I_**

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tatooine, six months after the execution of Contingency Order 66<em>

* * *

><p>The bearded Jedi Master let out a soft sigh as he he stepped outside the stone walls of his desert home. Raising his hood to shade his face, he made a quick a scan across the horizon, his eyes straining more than he remembered doing before - a testament to the harshness of his adopted homeworld as much as to his steadily advancing age.<p>

Although his vigil revealed nothing out of the ordinary, he began to walk, without any particular goal other than a vague sense of direction. As he strode in long, but measured steps, Obi-Wan's hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber, the metal casing cool to the touch despite the sweltering heat beneath his twin suns were nearing the end of their daylight course, and night would fall before long; a dangerous time to be wandering the wilderness alone.

But Obi-Wan's sudden decision to venture into the desert was not at all impulsive or a case of foolhardiness. In fact he had considered his moves for some time, ever since a few days ago when he had sensed that he was being observed by some unknown Force-user. The mental impressions were fleeting and distant, but certainly from someone on-planet, or at least in orbit about the desolate planet called Tatooine.

Over the last couple days the sensations had become distinct almost to the point of being distracting, and it was evident that he was being actively sought out. Obi-Wan's initial reaction to the probing was to mentally retreat and mask his own presence in any way possible; he couldn't risk the chance that the Empire might follow his trail and track him to Tatooine. His secret must be guarded at all costs.

However, as the impressions continued persistently, the Master also began to feel that this mysterious presence held no hostility towards anyone; certainly there was no hint of the Dark side. And there was also a vaguely familiar element to their Force signature, as though this was someone he had known before.

The possibility that a fellow Jedi survivor might seek him out one day was one that had occurred to Obi-Wan more than once, and it was certainly possible that it was some hidden longing to see a friendly face that drove him to the reckless move of sallying out from his hidden dwelling, guided only by the faintest of Force impressions and the persistent outreach of the strangers. Certainly there had been much more calculation prior to his decision to expose himself, but after nearly half a year since his arrival on Tatooine, the opportunity to discover a lost friend was a tempting one indeed.

_Perhaps more tempting than it should be_, Obi-Wan mused as he began to make his way towards a distant rift on the horizon, with the lowest sun setting to his back and casting a long shadow across his path.

For as long as he could remember, Obi-Wan Kenobi had believed that the life of a Jedi was meant to be a lonely one. Solitude, meditation, and detachment were all familiar terms that carried with them that connotation of loneliness, of a state of separation from the personal entanglements that governed the routine of the ordinary person. Before the Clone Wars, when the ranks of the Jedi were at their peak, and thousands of inhabitants lived and worked side-by-side within the majestic halls of the Temple, there was an ever-present tension between companionship and the single-minded focus to which all Jedi claimed to aspire. And as many an adventurous Padawan discovered, excessive attention or even careless overtures of friendship to a person could warrant anything between the raising of a few eyebrows to a formal confrontation with a Master or Council member.

Of course the practical outworkings of the rules varied, nor were feelings on the matter of attachment static among the Jedi. The bond between Master and Padawan was always a difficult one to square with strict non-attachment. In addition, the hardships and losses of war inevitably forced some changes upon the camaraderie between Jedi - it was simply impossible _not_ to bond with those beside whom you fought and bled for weeks or months on end. Still, all those who walked the halls of the Temple would at least give verbal assent that no bond or companion was to be valued over the greater duty of the Jedi; even the most devoted of apprentices must be willing to abandon his or her own Master should the success of the mission depend on it.

Something about that particular thought was deeply unsettling.

But such was the way things had to be, or so Obi-Wan Kenobi had always believed. Attachment, in general but especially to fellow sentients, led to jealousy, fear and anger, setting one down a dark path from which there was no return. Affection, intimacy and passion had no place in the life of the Jedi, they were distractions at best, and dangerous delusions at worst, blinding one to the realities of duty and making them vulnerable to deception and tragedy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi would know that much.

He sighed again, pausing in his steps to once again feel for the presence he was seeking, or that was seeking him. It was growing stronger by the moment, and so was the sense of familiarity about it; something within Obi-Wan _knew_ that this was a person he'd known once.

The direction was reasonably clear, and though he could not be certain where this 'familiar' presence was indeed benevolent or merely benign, Obi-Wan felt a measure of determination as he adjust his course towards a distant ridge that sliced across the valley ahead of him.

_Even if they do intend harm, far better that I confront them now rather than allowing them to search the village._ His hand returned to his lightsaber once more; he was prepared for a confrontation, for battle if need be. But inwardly, almost painfully, Obi-Wan dared to hope for a more happy reception.

* * *

><p>When he finally saw them, it was like something out of a dream.<p>

He had heard the sound of the landspeeders first, and in one smooth motion Obi-Wan had ducked into a crevice near the top of the ridge, affording a clear view of the valley without revealing himself. The concealment was quickly thrown off however as the two speeders pulled into the gorge, with two figures on the lead vehicle and a lone one behind; the passenger of the former seemed to zero in on Obi-Wan instantly, and he was suddenly confronted with presence in the Force as familiar as it was utterly unexpected.

In retrospect, had he taken more time to meditate upon the mysterious presence, Obi-Wan might have discerned her identity much earlier, but the possibility had never occurred to him that it was Padawan Ahsoka Tano that had sought him out. In fact, he wasn't sure he believed it still, until he watched the young Togruta woman literally somersault from off the speeder - before it had even come to a full stop - and come vaulting up the side of the ravine in all of an orange and brown blur.

_That_ was Ahsoka, alright.

No sooner had the realization settled in then she was at the top, and Obi-Wan was given his first glimpse of the youthful face he hadn't seen since a hasty debriefing just prior to departing for the Outer Rim. Ahsoka's eyes were wide with disbelief and shock, and before Obi-Wan could formulate a greeting she had flung her arms around him.

Reflexively Obi-Wan returned the embrace, though the reality of the young fellow survivor in front of him was still settling in. For so long he'd assumed that Ahsoka, like so many others, had fallen that fateful day, or in the immediate aftermath. So few had escaped at all, and even fewer that spent as much time with the clones as she had.

The questions would be answered later, however. Ahsoka Tano _was_ alive, and that was what mattered right now.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka rasped out, her voice muffled by his robe and holding only the slightest hint of a question. "You're... it's really you?"

Still overwhelmed himself, the elder Jedi first nodded, then murmured in response, "So far as I know, yes." A short laugh escaped Ahsoka at his deadpan, before Obi-Wan managed to vocalize his own amazement. "Ahsoka..." he almost sighed, gripping her tighter for a moment as though to assure himself she was in fact real. "I was so certain you had fallen, young one."

"I like to keep people guessing," Ahsoka quipped as she raised her head, her wry grin bringing a short-lived smile to Obi-Wan's lips.

But the flicker of joy and relief between both of them seemed to waver, as though being choked out by some overshadowing darkness that threatened their happy reunion. Even Ahsoka seemed to quickly lose her humorous spark, growing silent and lowering her head again; then Obi-Wan realized she was crying.

No sooner has he recognized that, than she began sobbing unreservedly into his chest; for a brief moment Obi-Wan wondered what had brought Ahsoka to be so uncharacteristically emotional - he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her actually cry before.

Then the realization struck him, and the elder Master found himself fighting back his own tears, as an excruciating pang went straight from Ahsoka's bleeding heart to his own.

_Anakin._

The last time they'd seen each other, _his_ former Padawan had been with them, conversing and bickering like any other day, no one suspecting for a moment that it would be the last time all three of them would be together. It had been a routine briefing, a largely inconsequential and forgettable planning session just prior to their departure to the Outer Rim territories, and Ahsoka's scouting mission to Tostte. Not one of them could have conceived that within a few days everything they believed and trusted would be upended, that a political system and an Order that had stood for millennia would collapse in a cascade of blood and fire. And not one of them would have entertained the thought that one of their own would betray them so utterly, and would lift his own blade against those he was sworn to defend.

Including the weeping young woman now enfolded in Obi-Wan's arms. _Padawan._ Apprentice. Learner. He remembered how he had looked up to his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, the trust and the love that he had entrusted to the kindly, if unorthodox Master. It was a bond almost sacred in its vitality and fragility, and for Ahsoka, it had been broken not by death or even a disgraceful discharge, but by the most horrific means possible. _Betrayal_.

_Anakin, how could you do this to her?_

It was another question Obi-Wan could not answer, and now was not the time to ponder it again. Ahsoka finally pulled away, and Obi-Wan gazed tearfully at her stricken face, unable to form words. She clung to him once more, before finally stepping away, wiping her eyes and blushing a little at her own emotional display.

She had grown, that was for certain. Ahsoka Tano was no longer the brash adolescent he'd grown more or less accustomed to; she was more subdued, and far more mature in figure. Her lekku were now long and full, resting across her chest and accentuating her figure. In height she still lacked several centimeters to himself, but it would be some time before she reached her full stature.

Her face, however, was where Obi-Wan saw the greatest change. There were faint lines about her eyes that were barely distinguishable across her otherwise unblemished skin; her brows seemed to have a permanent crease. Her eyes were the same crystalline blue he remembered, but there was something different about them, something not related to the tears and pain she had no doubt experienced since the fall of the Republic. Something deeper, something that Obi-Wan knew he had seen before but could not name.

"Sorry for barging in on you, Master Kenobi."

Ahsoka's voice was as wry as it was sad, and Obi-Wan pushed his curiosity away as he responded in kind. "A much-appreciated intrusion, I can assure you," he answered with a half-grin. "This wilderness could use a little of your spark every once and awhile."

The Padawan smiled, before exhaling a small sigh, and turning her head briefly towards those she'd left behind. Obi-Wan followed her gaze to the foot of the ridge, observing her companions, two men that he did not recognize from this distance, leaving the speeders and beginning to make their way up the slope. Deciding that introductions would be better had indoors before the night fell, Obi-Wan addressed Ahsoka again. "I have a dwelling just across that ridge, perhaps you and your companions would like to join me for some refreshment? The accommodations are humble, but I'm sure something could be arranged for your party."

Ahsoka chuckled again at his very-civilized invitation, though it wasn't entirely tongue-in-cheek. "We'd be honored, Master Kenobi."

* * *

><p>They talked long into the night.<p>

Obi-Wan had done his best to provide the most delicate provisions possible: the soup was a little less watery than usual and contained flecks of flash-frozen nerf strips, and a small supply of dried fruit was also spread out. Cold water was a simple treat in the desert, and a pot of caf was brewed in his small kettle. He briefly considered opening his precious stock of Cyrodil, but relented, and not entirely selfishly either; all things considered, his young guests probably would not have appreciated the rare and spice-laden tea.

But of course, the meal was largely forgotten as the four fugitives quickly became lost in conversation. Ahsoka did most of the talking, unsurprisingly, but Obi-Wan felt no obligation to stop her. Indeed, he was perhaps as eager to hear her story as she was to tell it.

And what a story she had to tell.

When she related the events surrounding the execution of Order 66, Obi-Wan found his eyes riveted to the man sitting beside Ahsoka. The former General had recognized Captain Rex the moment the two men pulled up in the landspeeders alongside the house, and it didn't take much inference for Obi-Wan to realize that this brave man was key to the survival of his Padawan's Padawan. The 501st Captain was one of kind, containing a flame of independence, and yet so unflinchingly loyal. On the one hand, Obi-Wan wondered if he should have been surprised at all that Rex had chosen to stick by his friend and comrade, rather than mindlessly executing her on the spot. He was a smart man.

It wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had heard those words spoken regarding Captain Rex.

_Cody._

As Ahsoka went on Obi-Wan couldn't help but see the resemblance as Rex watched his female companion talk. Of course the distinctive scar was missing, and Rex's face showed the beginnings of a beard that the always-clean-shaven 212th Commander would never have tolerated, but the likeness was enough to cause Obi-Wan to sigh inwardly.

Cody was - or had been - a smart man as well, and a good one. A trusted first-in-command, and even a friend. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whose fault it was that the Commander obeyed his orders with such immediacy, giving not so much as a warning to the declared Jedi traitor. Clearly it was not wholly inevitable, if Captain Rex had managed to resist. But why not others?

It was a question to which there seemed to be no satisfactory answer.

As Ahsoka completed her story with their near-encounter with Vader - thank the Force the dark lord had been called away before such a confrontation had occurred - the emotional distress of the memories became too much for the Padawan, and as she struggled to describe the scene of slaughter that awaited them at the site of the Kessel Conclave, Ahsoka finally fell silent, first leaning on Rex's shoulder, and then burying her face in his chest.

It had seemed to be an impulsive act, one that Obi-Wan would not have found unusual for a grieving fugitive, but what surprised him was _Rex's_ reaction. Rather than being taken aback, or even discomfited by the nearness of a young female, the former Captain responded without hesitation with a strong and affectionate embrace, nestling Ahsoka beneath his arm and - to Obi-Wan's near-shock - bringing his lips to her lekku.

It was an incredibly intimate gesture; to be fair, Obi-Wan could also see from the movement of Rex's throat that he was murmuring something, so it was possible that the clone was only offering words of comfort, but combined with the general familiarity between the two ex-officers and the sense of maturity and _depth_ that Ahsoka had exhibited...

But now was hardly time to inquire or even wonder such things, not when all involved were bereaved and wounded in so many ways. As Ahsoka remained silent in Rex's arms, Obi-Wan turned to the third member of the group, and the only one with whom he was unfamiliar.

"I'm sure you have a tale of your own to tell," he addressed Padawan Derek Sunsetter, who sat on the same side of the table as he, opposite the other two. Obi-Wan took care to speak in low tones so as not to disturb the... couple, and he leaned forward to give the young dark-skinned man a warm look. "If you are willing, I would very much like to hear it."

* * *

><p>By the time Derek had concluded his account, which had been augmented by some of Rex's perspective and a few comments from Ahsoka, it was very near midnight. The young man's story was not an easy one to hear, especially the tragic loss of his Master Danielle Mari, a promising Jedi Master who had forfeited a seat on the Council due to some of her stances; most notably her sympathies to members of the Altisian Jedi.<p>

It was clear that Danielle's tendencies were not lost on her apprentice, as Derek related rather straightforwardly his relationship with a fellow Padawan by the name of Britani Matalis. Obi- Wan chose not to make any comment on the matter till Derek had completed his story - a fortuitous decision, as the Padawan went on to stoically recount Britani's violent end on the brink of escaping captivity on the Ord Mantell moon.

It was obvious that Padawan Sunsetter was still troubled and grieving over the loss of his young lover, whom Obi-Wan felt sure had been an exemplary Jedi, considering her deeds. In a chilling way, the emotions stirring within Derek reminded Obi-Wan of another 'attached' Jedi, another young man who had been forced to confront the possible loss of the one he loved.

And yet... in all appearances, Derek seemed largely free of the crushing resentment and fear that had slowly consumed Anakin Skywalker. There bitterness and grief were there, and painfully evident, and there was general grimness about the dark-skinned Padawan. But Obi-Wan was rather startled at the degree that Derek had managed to keep his feelings under his own control, especially considering that, in terms of personality, Derek and Anakin shared much in common: brash, brave and aggressive young men, who seemed inclined to be led by their emotions rather than their heads.

Not to mention a share tendency towards forbidden, intimate relationships.

Though up till now he had resisted much probing as his guests told their story, Obi-Wan felt it was his duty, as a Master himself, to press the matter; though Britani was gone, Derek's seeming acceptance of his attachment to her was a warning sign that Obi-Wan could never in a million years fail to recognize.

"How do you feel about her, now?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle but with an note of firmness behind it.

Derek appeared to have expected some questioning. He cleared his throat, before answering in an equally soft tone, "I miss her."

Trying not to shiver at the memory _those_ words brought, and pushing out of his mind the image of a young slaveboy standing before the Council, Obi-Wan prodded further. "Do you feel... resentment? Anger for your friend's death?" Keenly aware that he was treading sensitive ground, Obi-Wan lowered his voice and tried to speak with all the compassion and tenderness he had in him. "Are there not times when you wish for justice... or more?"

Derek seemed to consider his words for a moment - it was an incredibly delicate topic to probe, but as a Master and member of the Council, it was also Obi-Wan's duty to see to the wellbeing of the next generation of Jedi. Padawans were not entitled to much privacy, and Kenobi was only doing what any caring Master would have done in the same situation.

Finally Derek answered. "You're asking whether I've been tempted... whether I've been drawn to the Dark side because of losing Brit."

It was a statement, not a question, though it was delivered calmly and with a respectful, if grim tone. Obi-Wan waited a brief moment before nodding once, his eyes not leaving those of the Padawan. Derek broke eye contact first, glancing at the table with a sigh, before looking up at the Master once again.

"Yes."

The response was terse and forceful, and Obi-Wan had to will himself to remain calm and impassive in preparation for an angry rant from a bereaved young man. Derek did indeed continue speaking, harshly almost, though he never raised his voice too far beyond the level of normal conversation.

"Yes, I do feel angry about it. There's times when I think I can't stand it any longer, when I just want to charge into Coruscant and tear that Sith scum apart limb by limb. And I might have tried to do just that, if it wasn't... if it weren't..." Derek trailed off, working to steady his breath.

"If it weren't for what?" Obi-Wan prodded once more, gently.

Derek shot a glance first towards Ahsoka, then Rex, both of whom had remained perfectly silent during the exchange. His fellow Padawan hastily stifled a yawn before leaning forward and offering an encouraging smile, while Rex nodded his approval. Derek took a breath, then turned back to Obi-Wan.

"I might very well have given in to the Dark side, Master Kenobi, if it weren't for my friends. If it weren't for my memories, my... _attachment_ to Brit, and to my Master. Rex and Ahsoka stuck right with me when Britani died, and I'd do the same for them."

Derek paused again, still breathing heavily, and despite his surprise Obi-Wan discerned that the Padawan must have premeditated his response in anticipation for such a challenge. There was a note of defensiveness in Derek's words, making it clear that the Padawan knew he was on shaky ground when it came to Jedi conduct.

"I can't give you any one specific reason, but together, each bond and relationship seems to interlock and makes me stronger than I ever could be alone, no matter how much meditation or discipline I practiced. It still hurts, hurts more than I can bear, but... but at least I know I'm not alone."

Obi-Wan shielded his intellectual reaction as he listened, and continued to regard Derek with patience and a compassionate expression. But the Padawan must have been aware of the Master's inner doubts, because he suddenly straightened, making eye contact again with resolve and conviction flashing in his eyes.

"I know this isn't orthodox, Master Kenobi. But I have no regrets for the attachments in my life, in the past or now. It might not make me a model Jedi, but people like my Master, Ahsoka and Rex, and Britani have made me a better _man_. And at this point... that's all that matters to me."

* * *

><p>The uneasy silence in the wake of Derek's words was finally broken by the hollow clap of Ahsoka's montrals against the table; apparently the young Jedi had fallen asleep while Derek and Obi-Wan talked. The impact was more startling than harmful, but it was enough to prompt Rex to seize Ahsoka by the shoulders before she opened her eyes and stared about the room in confusion.<p>

"I'm sorry if we bored you, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan chuckled as the Padawan shook her head and blinked.

"Sorry," Ahsoka grimaced as she sat up, shaking her head. "I don't know why that happened, I didn't mean to doze off," she added, glancing regretfully at Derek and clearly worried that she might have offended him by falling asleep during his speech. "I wasn't..."

"No harm done," the other Padawan assured her, with a wave of the hand; it was a rather terse pardon but apparently it was enough for Ahsoka; the two young Jedi seemed to have as close a bond as Derek had suggested. "It's late, anyway."

"It's more than late, and you all have been working very, very hard," Obi-Wan announced, standing from his seat. The others followed suit, Ahsoka visibly working to stay both awake and on her feet. "I'm afraid I don't have a guest room per say, but there is space on the sleeper bench, and you are welcome to the bedroom as well."

The young fugitives exchanged glances, and Obi-Wan didn't miss the way Ahsoka's lekku flushed as she looked away from Rex, who appeared to be not a little perplexed. Derek winced, but said nothing, and Obi-Wan's prior suspicions were as good as confirmed: there was indeed something between his former Padawan's apprentice and the clone Captain whom she had served beside.

By this point, of course, nothing should have surprised Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"If you don't mind my asking," he turned to Ahsoka, clearing his throat. "Am I to understand that you might also have some of your own..." his eyes reflexively darted to Rex, "thoughts on the subject of attachment, Ahsoka?"

It was a serious question, of course, but Obi-Wan was not unaware that his wording and the lilt of his voice added an element of humor to the atmosphere; Ahsoka blushed like a teenager and tried not to smile, while Rex looked charmingly helpless and Derek smirked.

Obi-Wan tried not to sigh, and briefly debated dismissing them all to sleep and leave the matter alone, but he was too responsible a Master to do so. Though he was loathe to appear harsh or overbearing, it was hardly encouraging to find that _both_ of these young Jedi were openly embracing a manner of life that had, superficially at least, led to the Jefi catastrophic downfall.

And, particularly in the case of Ahsoka, the prospect that she might be mirroring her Master's course so closely was both unsurprising and chilling.

"I guess you could say that," Ahsoka answered the question Obi-Wan had almost forgotten he'd asked. "Me and Rex have been... together for a few months now."

Obi-Wan hesitated, again considering whether he should attempt to address this issue now or later, but he quickly decided that it would be easier on both Ahsoka and himself if she had a chance to explain herself - from Ahsoka's nervous demeanor and visible efforts to restrain herself, it seemed she too had something more she wished to say.

"Well then," he began, stepping closer to the table once more and bringing a hand to his chin. "Would you care to share your point of view on this matter?"

The question was spoken entirely without insinuation; Obi-Wan had no desire to cause offense or to appear insensitive. At the same time, there was a somberness to his demeanor; the thoughtful, analytical and, some would say, cold regard of a Master probing an errant apprentice. Even if he was willing to accept that things may not be as clear-cut as he had once believed - and taught - Obi-Wan Kenobi was still obligated to confront the issue as a Jedi, and so must Ahsoka.

_That_ assumption was demolished almost the moment Ahsoka began speaking.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll like it," she answered, her nervousness suddenly replaced with a sheepish grin and a shrug. "Or maybe... well, I guess I don't really know," she forced back a yawn, then shook her head. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

Obi-Wan only nodded patiently, and wondered just how much he might not 'like' what he was about to hear.

"It didn't happen right away," Ahsoka began, turning her head towards Rex but not meeting his apprehensive gaze. "I mean, we were friends of course, and then after the order... I guess you could say we both found out that we needed to lean on each other more than ever, just to survive and make sense of everything."

Ahsoka's voice grew a little distant as she went on. "We both learned things about each other in those first few weeks... mostly ugly things, to be honest. But it forced us to be open and honest to each other, in a way... in a way I'm not sure I'd ever been with anyone before."

Something about those words _stung_; as a Padawan, Ahsoka should have had as open a relationship as possible with her own Master. Certainly there was to be nothing hidden between a master and an apprentice... and yet, Obi-Wan knew in a very painful way just how different things could be in reality.

He forced himself to continue listening to Ahsoka's words, keeping his other observations in the back of his mind. "I think that's really when things began to change between us. For me, anyways. We both held ourselves back for a long time... well, it _was_ several weeks at least, Rex," Ahsoka rolled her eyes good naturedly at her companion who had apparently murmured a quiet correction to her account. "Anyway, speaking for myself, I began to realize I needed Rex more than as a friend, or as a helper or to support a mission, but because... because I loved him."

Though Ahsoka hesitated before professing her 'love' for the man standing at her side, her words came clear and plain, regardless of the unease that Obi-Wan felt at her bold admission. As further evidence of her bravery, or perhaps to break the tension, she suddenly jabbed her clone companion playfully with her elbow, eyeing him with a grin. "Still do, by the way."

Rex, while still clearly discomforted by the discussion, couldn't help but flash a smile at Ahsoka's affectionate addition, and for an extremely brief moment the two former officers seemed lost in each others gaze. Obi-Wan for his part felt a contradictory combination of dismay and warm approval, and perhaps a traitorous note of... no, it couldn't be longing, but there was definitely something about the scene that struck an inward chord even in the elder Jedi.

_Love._ It wasn't that Obi-Wan was ignorant of the appeal or the joys of love and affection himself, but it had always been a matter of indulgence, or youthful immaturity. No one would argue that attachments like this were unpleasant, but surely they were incompatible with the Jedi way.

Ahsoka, who had now turned back towards Obi-Wan, seemed to anticipate his concern. "It's not that I don't believe in the Jedi or don't understand why there are rules about attachment, but I think this is bigger than all of that. Love is something that holds us all together, it makes us realize we're not as strong as we think we are, it shows us that we're all weak in some ways, and we need others in our lives to make us whole."

Speaking with new-found confidence, the young Padawan stood tall, and the weariness all but vanished from her voice. "Love... and all kinds, not just 'romance', " Ahsoka made a strange face at the word, "make us face our weaknesses, and then turns them around on us. Loving someone demands the same selflessness and sacrifice that we Jedi work so hard for, but in return we get new strength, and new vision."

Obi-Wan remained sober-faced, trusting himself not to exhibit any reaction to Ahsoka's words - not that she seemed to be looking for one.

"I would never have gotten this far without Rex, Master Kenobi. With everything I've gone through, even if I were the strongest or wisest Jedi ever, Force, if I were _immortal_ I still wouldn't have made it this far. He... he loved me even before either of us realized what it was, and that made all the difference."

Ahsoka paused for a moment, clearly battling her own exhaustion again, but after shifting and leaning more fully on Rex, she continued. "If there's one thing I've learned since the fall of the Republic, it's that love is real and it's _good._ It's as much a part of life as the Force itself, and that goes even for Jedi. I'm nowhere near as wise as you or Master Yoda, but I _know_ this is true."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Whew... finally. :P<em>

_This epilogue ended up being too long for a single piece, so I split it into two. Some important changes are coming in the next part. ;)_

_You'll see more of Obi-Wan's reaction next time, for those who are wondering. And our favorite bearded Jedi goes one-on-one with our favorite 501st Captain. ;)_

_Thanks to laloga as always for her help and support!_

_Thanks for reading! And of course, if you have a minute... a review would be nice. :)_


	66. Epilogue 2  Part 2

Epilogue 2

_**Bonds II**_

* * *

><p><em>Outer Rim, Tatooine, six months after the execution of Contingency Order 66<em>

* * *

><p>A few hours later into the frigid Tatooine night, and with his guests shown to their respective sleeping areas, Obi-Wan Kenobi moved back into the now-empty living room. He leaned back into his aging servo-recliner, and let out another weary sigh; finally alone again for the first time since they arrived.<p>

It was an unusual observation, considering that Ahsoka, Captain Rex and Derek Sunsetter had only arrived a matter of hours ago; and yet Obi- Wan felt sure he had aged another decade in those few hours. It was certainly not that he tired of their company; in fact the arrival of two young Jedi did incalculable good to the elder Master, and renewed the sense of hope that all was not lost to the Sith, and Anakin's - _Vader_'s betrayal.

But it seemed that things were never as simple as Obi-Wan would have liked.

Much of what the Padawan told him was more or less predictable; Obi-Wan couldn't fault her for becoming close with a man who had risked everything to save her life, and had stuck by her side ever since. Nor was he ignorant of the fact that companionship and perhaps even intimacy could prove to be shelters from the pain and loneliness that followed in the wake of Order 66.

But a predictable Ahsoka wouldn't be Ahsoka at all. So perhaps it should not have surprised him to find that she had unwittingly followed the example of her Master, or that she had found love and companionship in her clone savior.

_Love._ A word that spawned so many complex and conflicting thoughts in the mind of this seasoned Master. A force so strong it seemed beyond control of the most stringently disciplined Jedi, yet so fragile a single word could destroy it forever. It was beautiful, mysterious, dangerous, and not particularly pragmatic.

Ahsoka's words had sounded simplistic at first, but there was a depth and profoundness to them that shook the elder Jedi's lifelong beliefs. For Ahsoka, love was not some guilty pleasure to be wrapped in secret; rather it gave meaning to the very virtues that the Jedi aspired to. It bound separate persons together, and gave them purpose and strength that was beyond what any one could muster.

The reserved Master in Obi-Wan regarded this new point of view with suspicion. And yet, part of him wondered if the young Padawan might be right.

"General Kenobi?"

The deep baritone of Captain Rex's voice, spoken low and laced with something akin to wariness, or at least caution, interrupted Obi-Wan's musings. He turned halfway in his seat to acknowledge the clone as he approached, leaving the room where he - and Ahsoka - had been sleeping.

Obi-Wan tried to shake away the thought as he greeted the former Captain, beckoning with a single hand. "Just Obi-Wan, Rex. There's no need for formalities any longer."

Rex hesitated for a moment, before venturing in an uncertain tone, "Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan arched a brow, then smiled. "If you insist. Please, have a seat."

The other man did so, finding on a small bench that had been displaced from where it normally stood near the table. Half-facing Obi-Wan, Rex remained silent at first, bracing his elbows on his knees with his eyes fixed on the floor, and his emotions guarded.

Obi-Wan took a moment to regard the remarkable man that was Captain Rex - other than his weapons and the protective vest which he had discarded while in the bedroom, the clone was still outfitted in the desert uniform common to the three travelers. The gray and tan material that composed his pants and shirt was offset by subtle hints of color; a blue sash was tied about his wrist just below his sleeve, and what appeared to be a section of dirty-white plastoid hung around his right arm like a large bracelet; perhaps a remnant of the battle-worn armor that he had worn so proudly during the war.

Rex's face was somewhat hidden by his position, but Obi-Wan could still make out the familiar, rugged face of Jango Fett. Cruel as it sounded, few had ever considered what changes a clone trooper would undergo should he live long enough to be affected by his genetically-accelerated aging; it was a problem that was never supposed to present itself, and Jedi and politician alike overlooked the issue.

As it was, Rex did indeed show burgeoning signs of advanced age, though these could be confused for the marks of a hard and warring life; his brows were laced with faint lines, and his blonde hair - looser and not as closely cropped as it had been the past - had lost much of its natural sheen. While from a distance he still had the body of Human in his mid to upper twenties, and his true age was several years younger than Ahsoka, Rex bore the marks of a hard past, and the telltale signals of an even harder future. Unless circumstances miraculously changed, Ahsoka would easily outlive her life partner, who would spend the last years of his short life as a decrepit invalid.

And yet, Obi-Wan _knew_ that Ahsoka would stick by Rex no matter what condition his body succumbed to; her earnestness and the intensity in her eyes as she spoke of the ex-Captain left no room for doubt. And while Obi-Wan could not say he approved of the Padawan's choices, Ahsoka could hardly have fallen for a better, more devoted man than Captain Rex.

The Jedi Master breathed a sigh, before addressing the clone. "I trust you'll forgive me for overlooking you during our earlier discussion, Rex."

The former officer shook his head as he sat up. "No need, sir. I understand your responsibility to them, as Padawans. I don't want to interfere."

Obi-Wan nodded, then continued, "I'm sure you also understand that I am incapable of thanking you enough for what you did, in saving Ahsoka's life." He hesitated, trying not to be overwhelmed with his own emotion as he added, "And on behalf of... Anakin, I must thank you as well for sparing his Padawan."

The mention of Anakin seemed to open an unexpected bond between the two men; as the former Padawan and former superior of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Captain Rex, respectively, the young Knight had also been a genuine friend of both men. While his own relationship with Anakin had been far different from that Rex had, Obi-Wan could sense the shared pain and understanding between them.

Rex finally shook his head, before answering, "I'm just... thankful that I was able to step in. That I was able to make the right choice." The clone's eyes darted to the floor for a moment, and his brows furrowed in a question that had no doubt been burning a hole in Rex for far too long. However, it was with the dread-laden voice if one who already knew the answer that Rex finally ventured, "Was Commander Cody with you when the order went down?"

Obi-Wan had expected the question, but he couldn't answer immediately, only nodded, and tried to banish the image of the yellow trimmed helmet of his right-hand-man turning to direct the nearest cannon to open fire on his own General. "I'm afraid so... Cody was never as inclined to think on his feet, as yourself."

"He _was_ a good man," Rex insisted in a dark tone, his eyes returning to the floor. Before Obi-Wan could apologize or attempt to clarify the misunderstanding, the former Captain continued in a more subdued voice. "The Contingency Orders are the most deeply ingrained of all the flash-trained directives. We don't even have conscious memory of them until they're called out, and once they are, the impulse to obey them... it's as close to an instant reflex as the Kaminoans could get out of us." He looked up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, before adding, "He probably never even thought about you, before he opened fire."

There was no mistaking the remorse, the bitterness and the simple grief in Rex's otherwise stoic tone. At the same time, Obi-Wan appreciate the strange and illuminating perspective of Cody's brother; it did _feel_ right to think of the Commander's action as reflexive and thoughtless, a deed committed far too soon for second thoughts. Perhaps Cody would have felt regret immediately after the order, or perhaps he would have felt compelled to throw himself fully into his new task, believing that any camaraderie he'd once shared with his General was forfeited forever by now.

Holding back another sigh, Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Rex. I appreciate your insight in this... matter. I've often wondered whether there was anything I could have done, that might have made him choose differently."

"You couldn't have," Rex said with finality. "You didn't do anything wrong, General Kenobi. Along with Generals Secura, Plo Koon, you were one of the most respected Jedi among the corps. Not to say that all clones regarded the Jedi the same way, but this order went far deeper than a soldier's trust in his superiors. It went right to the heart of what makes a man... a man." The ex-trooper glanced away, before adding in a distant voice, "His own free will, the right to make his own decisions."

"It would seem to me that there was little choice on either side in this matter," Obi-Wan mused, his eyes not leaving Rex's lowered head.

"With respect, General Kenobi," Rex countered suddenly, "this was _all_ about choice. Every sentient being has that right and that responsibilty, no matter what code they ascribe to or what genes they inherited. Maybe most of my brothers didn't realize it, but they all made a _choice_ before executing Order Sixty-six, whether they knew it or not."

Rex was now looking him straight in the eye, and he must have seen the confusion in Obi-Wan's face at the apparent contradiction in his words. "I've been wrong about many things, but I'm thoroughly convinced of this, Master Kenobi. _Not_ choosing for oneself, and giving control of your own actions to another is as much a choice as is outright insubordination. The only difference is that, for most of us clones, we never realized we had that right to begin with. And once you've given it up... that's the last choice you're likely to make."

Obi-Wan felt a little taken aback at the profundity of the ex-Captain's argument; _thinking on his feet_ seemed a laughable description Rex's sharp and forceful reasoning. The man could easily hold his own in discussion with any Master. "You seem to be saying it's a matter of self-awareness, then?"

"You could put it that way," Rex agreed, "Somehow or another a man realizes he holds the right to choose for himself... and then it's damn hard to take it away."

Obi-Wan nodded, then continued with another probing question. "Is that how _you_ were able to spare Ahsoka?"

Rex grew tense at the Padawan's name, and Obi-Wan knew he was beginning to push into very... _complicated_ territory. But it was a discussion both men knew was coming, and Rex didn't hesitate long before answering. "Without a doubt. After the initial shock, the impulse, I realized exactly what that Order was going to do. It was intended to rob me of what made me a _man_, to turn me into the blindly loyal droid the Kaminoans had wanted us to be. I couldn't let that happen... if I was going to follow that order, I knew that choice had to be my own."

"And you couldn't choose to kill... Ahsoka?"

Again Obi-Wan watched as Rex grew tense, though the question was an honest one and was asked gently and without insinuation. Still, there was some defensiveness in Rex's response. "Absolutely not. I knew her too well, once I had a chance to process the scope of the Order, I knew I couldn't execute her for some alleged crime committed somewhere far away. And even if somehow she _was_ implicated...," a shudder ran through the clone's frame, and his eyes narrowed. "If she _had_ fallen that day, it would have been over my charred corpse."

Obi-Wan nodded once more, his face not betraying any of the conflict and trepidation he felt when he asked his next, most intrusive question. "And how did your choices then, affect your feelings for Ahsoka now?"

It was a blunt and invasive question, but the former General decided not to make any pretense of placating Rex, or to heap praise on him in hopes of deflecting his indignation. Obi-Wan knew his former apprentice's Captain well, and he knew that Rex neither needed nor wanted pandering references to his valor, or to past achievements. Even a clone trooper knew romantic entanglements were forbidden for a Jedi, and Rex could not possibly be unaware of that hard fact. Though they were now allies, a silent and tense confrontation was brewing between the two men, one representing the ancient orthodoxy of the Old Order, and the other, a living example of breaking from the same.

The ex-Captain cast a glance towards the door behind which his Jedi lover lay asleep, and Obi-Wan noted how he seemed primed for a fight, muscles tense and fists clenched, though he made no threatening moves. Instinctively, Rex was ready to defend what he thought _his_; yet this primal reaction clashed with his deeply-held deference and respect for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"My _feelings_, as you call them, for her had no conscious bearing on my decision not to execute Order Sixty-six. In addition, there was nothing of that sort between us, before or immediately after the order. We became close, incredibly close, but nothing more than friends and comrades."

Rex's voice grew more distant as he spoke, and Obi-Wan could discern that the other man's memory was being refreshed. "In fact, if there _was_ anything between us at that time, it was specially avoided on both sides. Personally I felt it both improper and impractical to even consider such a relationship. I was Ahsoka's friend and supporter, and I'd do whatever I could to help her succeed in her task. I told myself I was strong enough for her, that her aims were good and right, and that was enough for me."

"That lasted for the first few weeks. Then when we learned the truth about the Emperor..." something between a sigh and a growl slipped from Rex's lips. "I lost it. To realize the war, my brothers, everything I fought for was all a farce... I couldn't take it anymore. So I gave up."

Rex's voice failed him for a moment as he struggled to choke back the emotion that seemed to overcome him. "_I_ gave up... but she wouldn't give up on me."

Something about the recollection of that past moment, which must have surely been a turning point for Rex, gave the clone new confidence, and his words were infused with certainty. "That's when I realized things were changing. What had started as my effort to support and assist Ahsoka had evolved into something much deeper, and much more interdependent. I began to realize I needed _her_ as much or more than vice versa . I began to realize she _meant_ more to me than any cause I thought I believed in."

"One day I finally realized... my decision, my choice _was_ her. Forever, or as long as she would have me, I'd fight for her and support her and die for her, not because of some abstract ideal, but because I _loved_ her."

Rex paused, presumably to let his words sink in, though no such thing was necessary for Obi-Wan. It was clear to the Jedi Master that he had underestimated both Ahsoka and Rex, and the depth of experience and understanding both of these young heroes possessed. He could only nod, indicating to Rex that he should go on.

Rex obliged, growing thoughtful once more, his deep voice taking on a musing tone. "It was strange... foreign at first. I'd never truly made a choice for _myself_ before. Every decision I made, in battle or otherwise, was in some greater context, for justice or for the Republic or my brothers. I had even gone so far as to tell my men that they must learn to make _their_ own decisions, but I had never really learned to choose my own way of life."

Rex's voice grew more adamant and forceful as he approached the conclusion of his argument. "When I realized I loved Ahsoka, the pieces finally fell into place. I was finally ready to choose the life _I_ wanted, not just adapting what was prescribed by some directive or code. Life with Ahsoka... as a warrior and a soldier, but _with Ahsoka_, was the life I wanted. That was my choice."

Rex paused one more time, taking a breath and lowering his eyes to his boots while he hesitated. Finally he looked back up, just meeting Obi-Wan's gaze before speaking.

"Fortunately - or not, depending on your point of view - she made the same choice."

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly on Tatooine. The thin atmosphere did little to mask the harsh rays of the first sun as it slipped above the horizon, to be joined in short order by its solar twin. Even in the comparative cool of Obi-Wan's desert dwelling the heat soon became more than was comfortable, enough to rouse almost any sleeper to face a new and unforgiving day.<p>

The morning went by as quickly as it came; a simple breakfast accompanied Obi-Wan's relating his own story of survival and loss, of Anakin's betrayal and the fall of the Jedi. The tale was a difficult one to tell and to hear, and by the time the Master had finished describing the fateful duel on Mustafar, there was not a single dry eye in the house - an unusual occurrence on a desert world.

But not everything was shared - as much as Obi-Wan would have liked to have told the entire truth about Anakin, his secret marriage and surviving offspring, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was too dangerous a secret to risk spreading, and the future of the Jedi Order could be jeopardized if the wrong people learned the truth of Skywalker's living legacy. And from a certain point of view, if these young adventurers didn't know about it, one could argue it hadn't happened at all as far as they were concerned.

It was an uneasy decision, but one Obi-Wan believed was necessary.

And there were other, more immediate decisions that demanded his attention.

The discussions of the night previous had made it abundantly clear to Obi-Wan that he was not going to be talking Ahsoka - or Derek, for that matter - into compliance with the old ways regarding attachment. Nor could he bring himself to consider using what authority he had to demand such compliance; the mere thought was awful. These young Jedi had not come to their conclusions lightly or without thought, nor were their arguments without merit.

The conflict raged within the seemingly serene Master as he listened to his fellow fugitives talk around the dining table. Try as he might, Obi-Wan would never forget the role that attachment had played in the fall of his apprentice and brother. It had seemed to confirm everything the Jedi had feared; love had spawned fear, fear led to anger and ultimately tragedy for both Anakin and his young wife. It seemed inescapable - the bond between lovers, or even close friends, was so raw and so intimate that surely no one could withstand the agony of losing them.

Obi-Wan's eyes slipped to Derek. In many ways, so much like Anakin. Youthful and brash, a fighter and a lover. A young man who had been forced to confront the tragic loss of the one person he valued over all others, to face the real and present danger of his own bitterness and anger.

And yet, Derek had by all appearances, held strong. And not by withdrawing or retreating from his emotions, but rather - in what seemed to be a case of fighting fire with fire - by embracing even more fully his _attachment_ to his fellow survivors and friends, looking to them for strength and for compassion.

_"It still hurts, hurts more than I can bear, but... but at least I know I'm not alone."_

_Alone._ How many times Obi-Wan himself had struggled to confront his inner darkness _alone._ It was the Jedi way, after all - a life of self-sacrifice and solitude. And yet... was it possible that the Force willed for something vastly different?

_"Love is something that holds us all together... it shows us that we're all weak in some ways, and we need others in our lives to make us whole."_

Holding, binding together. Unison, cooperation, symbiosis... the collaboration of independent parts towards a whole that was greater than them all. Like cells in a body, swiftly coming alongside a broken vein, bonding together to defend and to heal their injured fellows. Was it possible that _this_ was the way of the Force, and not the sterile, lonely, detached lives that the Jedi proposed?

What if Anakin had known such companionship? What if he had been able to freely and openly share his hopes and his fear for his wife, and received comfort and support rather than stigma and condemnation? What if, when faced with the possibility of loss, Anakin had been surrounded with fellow Jedi who were capable and willing to feel his pain and his fear, willing to be attached to him as a friend and brother in need?

It was impossible now to know; perhaps nothing could have halted the tide of darkness that was overtaking the galaxy. Obi-Wan knew better than to dwell on what could have been. His own duty was clear; to safeguard and to preserve the beginnings of a new Order of Jedi, a new hope for freedom and justice for the galaxy.

But what of these young ones, brave and bold and eager to affect change in their new galaxy? They were not even all Jedi, and yet united in purpose and in spirit. Bonded together by trust, individual choice, and... yes, _love_, not merely the rigid code and ascetic ideals of the fallen Order.

Could it be that these brave heroes might foreshadow the very will of the Force, for a new kind of Jedi?

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he could say that, at least, not yet. There were too many questions, and far too much hurt and pain in his own past for him to embrace such radical ideas. And the question was not for him to decide, in any case. That task would fall to a new Order, to a new generation, as represented by these young Padawans.

_Padawans_. To some the old tradition may have appeared meaningless after the collapse of the Order, but it felt right that these brave young people should be granted the final mark of initiation into the ranks of the Jedi Knights. Ahsoka and Derek had more than proved themselves worthy of the title; and Obi-Wan was no stranger to the more unorthodox ways a Padawan may face his Trials. As one of the last surviving members of the Council, he was also very likely the only person they would encounter in a position to grant them the rank of Knighthood.

The decision was not made lightly, but it did not take long for Obi-Wan to come to absolute certainty about it. The worthiness of the two Padawans was not questionable, and it was right that the legacies of their respective Masters be honored as well. Their willingness to explore forbidden paths and challenge ancient orthodoxy was both challenging and refreshing, and their calm and reasoned defense of their choices belied humility and intellectual courage at once. However one wished to classify the complex tiers of the Trials, Obi-Wan was confident that the two Padawans would exceed every count.

The choice was made; when Ahsoka Tano and Derek Sunsetter left Tatooine, it would not be as orphaned Padawans, but as Jedi Knights of the Republic.

"Well then," Obi-Wan said as he stood from the bench. "I'm glad you are all present this morning. As you might have expected, I've been spending some time considering our discussions last night, and I've come to a decision. Ahsoka, Derek, if you please," he motioned for the Padawans to follow him to the open living area. As they did so, Obi-Wan slipped his lightsaber from his belt, and continued speaking. "It seems clear to me, in light of our time together so far, that the will of the Force would dictate a change in status for you both."

Ahsoka and Derek cast startled glances at each other and at Rex, who stood near the table with a questioning look on his face. Obi-Wan smiled, before removing his robe and turning to the former Captain.

"Captain Rex, on behalf of the High Council of the Jedi Order, may I ask that you observe this Knighting?"

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"I just hate leaving you on this dustbowl, Master Kenobi. You <em>sure<em> you won't come with us?"

Ahsoka's voice was frank, if a little disappointed, though seeing that she had asked the same question more than two dozen times previously she probably had some inkling that there was more to Obi-Wan's refusal than met the eye. But the Master gave no further clue as to his reason, only smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot, Ahsoka. This is my assigned place for the time being, and I won't be leaving any time soon. There is much at stake in my remaining undiscovered by Vader, until the time is right." a Almost surprisingly, Ahsoka seemed to accept his answer as sufficient; perhaps she thought it logical that as highly known a Jedi as himself would remain anonymous until a strategic moment. The topic had come up more than once during their visit, and Obi-Wan had been consistent in his response. He had already gotten the solemn word of the three adventurers not to divulge his presence or survival, and Ahsoka had taken the warning most seriously.

"Well, can't say I share your taste in vacationing spots, but I'm glad we were able spend this time with you. Your advice will help a lot in organizing other... rebels, I guess." Ahsoka frowned at the unfamiliar term, then shrugged. "We have a lot of work to do."

Obi-Wan cracked a small grin. "That you do, young one. But I have faith in you and your companions, and I trust the Force to guide you all." He hesitated, his gaze resting on the two men who stood bent over the speeders, and added, "It may be that the paths you are exploring, even those that I cannot follow, will pave the way for the very return of the Jedi."

"I hope so," Ahsoka whispered, her eyes flicking to one of the two men. "Sometimes I wonder if it's just... wishful thinking, just believing what I want to be true. I don't _think_ so, but I've never... I mean, before now, I never really made..."

"Made a choice of your own?" Obi-Wan offered, his eyes also resting on Rex's sun-drenched figure. "I don't have all the answers Ahsoka, this is frankly an area of Jedi doctrine that I'm not willing to speak to. But I will say this: you're feelings are genuine, as real as the Force itself. I cannot endorse everything you've learned, but that was never my role. Perhaps it is yours to explore a new kind of Jedi way... or, to find your own way."

Ahsoka was watching him with wide eyes, her mouth parted as though drinking in his admonition. "Consider that your assignment, Ahsoka. Or, should I say, _Knight_ Tano?"

Ahsoka blushed at the title, though it was followed by a heavy sigh. Obi-Wan didn't need to wonder what she was thinking. "Anakin would have been proud of you, Ahsoka," he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He always wanted you to succeed."

"I know... I just..." Ahsoka took a breath, and sighed before offering a small smile. "Thanks, Master Kenobi."

"Ahsoka?" They both turned as Rex approached from where he and Derek had been working at the landspeeders. "We've gotten word of our next contact. We'll need to leave soon to make the rendezvous."

Ahsoka turned back to Obi-Wan, who nodded in response. "It sounds like your next adventure beckons, then."

"I guess it does," Ahsoka agreed, flashing a smile at Rex. "Duty calls."

The clone nodded, before extending a hand towards Obi-Wan. "It's been an honor, Master Kenobi."

"The honor is all mine, Rex," Obi-Wan answered as he shook the other man's hand. "Take good care of your Jedi Knight, mind you," he added with a wry smile at Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't let anything go go her head."

"Yes sir," Rex chuckled, winking at the young woman now leaning against his side.

"Derek," Obi-Wan addressed the dark-skinned Jedi Knight who was also walking towards them. "Be strong, young man," he murmured, gripping Derek by the shoulder. "Your Master would be thrilled for you, and for your strength of mind and heart. And I know your friend would be as well."

Derek's head lowered as he answered in a low tone. "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Stick with what you told me, that first night, Derek. I cannot guide you in these things, but the Force will, and has." Obi-Wan released his grip, stepping back to regard the small group.

"Well," Ahsoka said, glancing at her companions and finally at Obi-Wan, "I guess this is goodbye."

Derek added, "Thanks for everything, Master Kenobi."

"It's been a honor, General - sorry, Master Kenobi," Rex grimaced as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"As I said before, the honor is all mine," Obi-Wan answered. "I am more than happy to have served you in any way."

There was a moment of silence before another word was spoken. Finally as Rex and Derek began to turn back towards the vehicles, Ahsoka stepped forward, speaking almost in a whisper. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile, before laying a hand on her shoulder one last time. "Ahsoka, the Force _will_ be with you," he murmured. "Always."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the previous section! Hope you enjoyed! <em>

_Also, the mention of **Cyrodil **tea in the first part was a reference to laloga's one-shot, **Small Luxuries. **Be sure to check it out!_

_Thanks for reading; a review would be most appreciated. :)_


End file.
